


Til Death Us Do Part

by Myriamele_Stratton



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual spanking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 108
Words: 286,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriamele_Stratton/pseuds/Myriamele_Stratton
Summary: What happens when you are forced to marry someone who has treated you with no warmth or compassion, for the sole purpose of saving your family?Wren La Voie, an American girl who works for Park Industries, agrees to marry Park Jimin, the President/Ceo,  and finds out.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin (BTS), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character, Park Jimin/Original Female Character/Jeon Jungkook
Kudos: 17





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my own, please don't steal it.

_**The day of the wedding - Wren’s POV**_

“He’ll grow to love you,” my mom said as she fussed with my hair while I looked into the full-length mirror and tried to keep myself from crying. After all, a bride shouldn’t cry on her wedding day, unless it’s from happiness, right? 

The me in the mirror gazed back at the me standing before it; my Atlantic blue eyes glistening with the tears I refused to let fall, my face carefully made up; although my mom says I am one of those rare beauties who need little enhancement – a trait I inherited directly from her, and she from her mother, and so on up our family tree. My black cherry colored hair was partially pulled back from my face, pinned at the crown of my head, then fell in soft waves to the middle of my back – another gift inherited from the matriarchal line of my family; our thick, silky tresses. I have chosen to color mine, rather than keep my natural chestnut. Not that I don’t like my natural color, but I’ve always loved playing with different colors in my hair, and have run the gamut from raven black to platinum blonde until I settled on this shade for the time being. 

My dress is ivory, the color suiting me much better than the usual bridal virginal white, not only because I am not a virgin, but also because my skin coloring is a natural light tan, and the shade of ivory of the garment almost brings a glow to my flesh. As for the dress... I am usually not a traditionalist, and I had my mind set on what I wanted to wear for my wedding – preferably something modern and short... I’d always imagined myself having a wedding on the beach or in one of those silly little wedding chapels in Las Vegas, but my mom had taken me window shopping one day, and I’d found this dress, and it was nothing like what I’d imagined. No, this is the type of dress a Princess would wear for her wedding. 

The gown is strapless, although the fitted corset-like bodice is cut high so only a hint of my cleavage shows – another of my endowments is a nice rack, and I hate to show it off, hence, not much exposure. The skirt flows from my waist into a long, wide skirt with a train just long enough to be dramatic, but short enough to be gathered in the small of my back after the ceremony, when I dance at the reception. The material is soft satin, so there aren’t any ruffles, thank god, but there is some beautiful lace detailing along the hem, on parts of the skirt, and all around the bodice. It fits like a glove, and I honestly do feel like a princess, even if part of me wants to run screaming from the church and disappear. My lace veil is attached to my hair by a flawless diamond tiara and is longer than the train of my skirt... I hope anyone near me at the alter doesn’t step on it, and it will be removed after the pictures in the church are taken to keep it from harm, before my husband and I go to the reception hall. My shoes are made of satin and match my gown, and I was smart enough to go with a lower heel to keep my feet from killing me by the end of the night. 

As I stand and look at myself, viewing the vision that I’ve become, my heart breaks a little more, and I can’t stop the single tear that slips from my eye and slides down my cheek. “Oh no, that won’t do,” my mom chides me softly; although she is not angry in the slightest, she knows I am unhappy with this marriage, and most of the reasons why. She carefully dabs at the wet trail, although since I’m wearing waterproof makeup, I could cry as much as I wanted, and it wouldn’t smear. Still, I am not a pretty crier, and my eyes would end up red and swollen... not exactly the look I’m going for on what is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. That was one thing I didn’t inherit from my female relations; no, I got my ugly crying face from my dad’s side of the family, bless their hearts. 

My mom began to help me wear my jewelry, all of it sent as gifts from my future husband; all diamonds, all flawless, set in platinum, and all cold, just like him. The tennis necklace was set with stones of graduated sizes, and hanging from the largest diamond in the hollow of my throat was a blue diamond cut in the shape of a heart. I have no idea how Jimin did it, but the color matched my eyes perfectly. I also don't know why he cared enough to do that, and I had no idea that he even knew what color my eyes were. My ears were adorned with a pair of long, dangling earrings with heart-shaped blue diamonds at the bottom, two sets of diamond studs, and an unpaired single stud. The studs came in one set of white, one set of blue, and the single was another blue diamond heart for my helix piercing. The only rings I will wear for the ceremony are my engagement ring and my new wedding band, once he places it on my finger. There is also a delicate diamond bracelet that belonged to his birth mother; his father forced him to give it to me. I know this because he told me in no uncertain terms that if it had been his choice, he wouldn’t have. 

At this point, you are probably wondering what the deal is with this wedding if I am unhappy, and my fiance' is cold to me. Well, I’ll tell you, but first, let me introduce myself. 

My name is Wren la Voie, I am twenty-five, five foot three and three-quarter inches tall (I am proud of that three-quarter inch), and my family is one of the wealthiest in the United States. My great-grandfather invested heavily in oil and made his fortune. Since then, the family business has moved from crude to renewable energy, and money keeps filling the coffers. I suppose I should consider myself lucky because I’ve never wanted for anything. Still, to be honest, my parents didn’t spoil my siblings and me – we all went to school and were encouraged to do well, then University, and afterward, we worked. My parents never forced us to do anything, but instead allowed us to make our mistakes, let us deal with the consequences, then helped us progress. My two brothers and three sisters and I are fairly close, although they are all older than I am and have moved to other places. And none of them will be at my wedding... which is part of the reason I’m so sad. 

Anyway, I majored in Finance at University, and when I decided to pursue my Doctorate, I came to Seoul, South Korea, and enrolled in Seoul University. To this day, I have no idea why I made that decision since I’ve traveled all over the world and had many, many other places I could have chosen, but Seoul it was. Sorry for the cliché, but if I had known then what I know now... also, I graduated from high school and my Bachelor’s program early, as I am an excellent student, which is why I have my Ph.D. at a relatively young age. 

That’s pretty much it for me... oh, I love cats and dogs, have had two serious boyfriends; one of which I was engaged to marry a few years ago, but I found out he was cheating on me and broke up with him before we started planning the wedding. I am addicted to mandu, chocolate, and K-Dramas. Like, who can live in South Korea and not be addicted to those? 

Anyway, that’s enough about me; now I’ll explain how I ended up standing in this room of a fancy church, trying to keep from breaking down into sobs on my wedding day. 

While I was chasing my Doctorate, I applied for a job at Park Industries, one of the largest financial firms in South Korea, and in the top twenty percent globally. I’d spent some time learning the Korean language and Hangul, and I’ve become pretty proficient, although there are still times when I stutter and forget words when I'm speaking, mostly if I’m nervous. I seriously hope that goes away, because it’s caused me some embarrassment when I’ve used a word wrong... people can be very touchy here. Anyway, I applied for a position in the finance department and was hired a few weeks later. 

As I’ve already mentioned, it’s not like I have to work; my parents would have supported me fully while I finished my degree, but I hate sitting around doing nothing, and wanted to start at a company that I hoped would keep me on, once I received my diploma. At first, I was a part-time clerk, learning the basics, and while that was boring at times, it gave me a perfect understanding of the company’s hierarchy, and I knew who to be polite to and who I could blow off. Not that I did that a lot, but some guys were too flirty, as far as I was concerned, and once I found out I didn’t have to be nice to them, I let them know to take a hike. Luckily, there weren’t any older men who were rude to me, as I’m not entirely sure how I would have handled that. 

Well, eventually, I earned my degree, and my dreams came true when I was offered a full-time position as the Junior Finance Manager, having worked my way up while I attended school. And that was when I caught the attention of a certain Park Jimin, the President/CEO of Park Industries. And again, if I had known then what I know now, I would have jumped on the next plane back to the United States and never set foot in South Korea again. But, hindsight, you know... 

Park Jimin. Only child. Twenty-seven years old, one hundred and seventy-three centimeters tall (five foot eight inches in American speak), blonde hair (he dyes it, which is the only thing we have in common), dark hazel eyes, a mouth that looks like it was made specifically to commit obscenely erotic acts, and so fucking beautiful, he makes me look plain. Like, seriously. He is every man and woman’s wet dream; he looks like he would fulfill every desire you could possibly have... but then, you’d have to actually talk to him, and you would be sorely disappointed. Don’t get me wrong, his voice is caramel and velvet, he is well-spoken, intelligent, and polite to a fault, when necessary. But, if you get on his bad side... all I can say is, don’t do it... or better yet, if you have no reason to be in direct contact with him, consider yourself lucky. He’s my fiancé, in case you haven’t figured that out yet. 

The way it happened was this. 

As I’ve said, I work at Park Industries, and he’s the President/CEO, because his father decided he wanted to step down and start traveling with his second wife, who is just barely older than I am. She’s nice enough, but it’s so weird to see someone who could be my best friend married to someone old enough to be my dad. Then again, they are in love, so more power to them. Jimin’s birth mother died ten years ago from cancer, and his father mourned her for a long time, but then he eventually met Julie (my soon to be mother-in-law), and after he courted her for a while, they were married. To be truthful, I am jealous of their relationship – they are always laughing and smiling with each other, and I know for a fact that will never happen between Jimin and me, because he’s made sure to remind me of that just about every day since this all happened. 

Okay, so, back to the story. Jimin’s father, Park Chinsun, decided that he wanted to retire and spend time doing fun stuff with Park Julie, his second wife, and Jimin’s step-mother. (She is the same age as Jimin, by the way). Jimin isn’t very close to her, but he doesn’t resent her, so that’s a plus, but once his father made that choice, he told Jimin he wanted him to take over the company. As an only child, Jimin had always been aware that he would do that eventually, so it wasn’t a surprise, but he wasn’t ready. Still, he honored his father’s wishes and took the position. From what I’ve been told, Jimin had been a pretty happy kid, but something broke inside him when his mother died – she’d doted on him, and he’d adored her – and he turned cold. And, as he grew older, the coldness grew exponentially. He was loving and warm toward his father, cordial and friendly toward Julie, but to anyone else, he was abrupt and sometimes even mean. Oh, unless it was clients of the company, then he was sweet as pie – if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn’t have believed it was possible. 

On top of all of that, since he was now in such a high position, he was expected to find a wife. Which, for a guy like him, who basically acts like he hates all the rest of humanity, was pretty much impossible. And then, one day... I happened. And again... hindsight... 

So, on the last day of my life having any brightness (I know that sounds so melodramatic, but just wait, you’ll see what I mean... plus, K-Drama obsession... sorry, not sorry), I was walking down one of the hallways at the office with both of my arms holding a bunch of files in front of my chest. Unfortunately, I’m one of those people who forgets that I shouldn’t try to multitask when I’m walking, because I tend to veer off the straight path I’m on and bump into things. Well, my phone rang, and of course, there was no way I wasn’t going to answer it, as I was expecting a call from my roommate since we were supposed to meet for drinks after work. Naturally, as soon as I found my phone and tried to pick up the call, I bumped into something... well, someone, to be exact... and you guessed it, that someone was none other than Park Fucking Jimin, Supreme Asshole, and President/CEO of the company I work for. Fuck.

I dropped all the files and my phone and fell hard on my ass. I thank god every day that Jimin didn’t fall over as well because I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be telling this story, I’d be buried six feet under... he was mad as it was, but... well, you don’t knock Park Jimin down without there being dire consequences. My typically modest nature helped me out that day, as I didn’t tend to wear super short skirts like the other girls at the office did, so while I did fall, I also didn’t show my underpants to the President... then again, I can’t imagine it would have made anything worse. For all I know, it might have helped. 

So, there I was, sitting on the floor rubbing my butt, with a pile of papers spread all around me and my roommate on my phone saying, “Wren? Are you there? What happened?” but before I could properly process what exactly I’d bumped into, I heard a voice. I thought it was coming from my phone, too, so I automatically looked for it, then realized there were a pair of shiny black shoes standing just about two feet away from me. As my eyes began the ascent from the shoes to the top of the person, I got more nervous, until finally, I was staring at the angry face of... him. Fuck, even when he’s pissed off, he’s drop-dead gorgeous. I started to raise my hand, expecting him to reach out and help me up, but instead, he lifted his head and looked around, then yelled, “WHO IS THIS CLUMSY GIRL? FIRE HER!” And with that, he turned on his heel and walked away. 

By that time, a couple of my co-workers had come out of their offices and came to help me up, then helped me get all the papers together, and find my phone, with me thanking all of them profusely, bowing and blushing and apologizing in my now stuttered, broken Korean. At the same time, I tried not to cry, as I thought I would be given my pink slip at any moment. One of the girls took pity on me and led me back to my own office, then shut the door and sat me on my couch (I have a small fancy office since I’m a Junior Manager), where she handed me a bunch of tissues and waited until I’d calmed down enough to be reasonable. She explained that I wouldn’t be fired, that Mr. Park would likely not remember the accident, and I should drink some water, and once I felt calmer, continue to do my work. 

Hah, if only things had been that easy. 

But I digress.


	2. Mr. Park's Assistant

I did take her advice, and after she departed, I left my office to go to the kitchen and get myself a glass of ice water, and... as I was walking back, I passed by my direct supervisor's, and just as I was striding on, I heard my name called. “Excuse me, Ms. la Voie? May I see you for a moment, please?” Shit. I turned on my heel and went back, and as I started to walk in, I saw my boss, the Director of Finance, Mr. Kim Jongin... and... oh for fuck’s sake, you've got to be kidding me, seriously??? There stood Mr. Park Jimin, beside Mr. Kim’s desk, a pissed off expression on his stunningly handsome face, and his arms crossed over his chest. Well, fuck me, can this day get any worse? (If you ever find yourself asking this question, I can tell you, yes, yes it can...) 

“Oh, good afternoon, Mr. Kim,” I said, as I bowed politely, then bowed to Mr. Park saying, “Good afternoon, Sir,” hoping if I didn’t say his name, he would assume I hadn’t known who he was when I damned near bowled him over. “Do you need me to do something?” 

Mr. Kim was also fantastic looking, and sometimes I found myself staring at him, but today, boy... I can honestly say that no-one compares to Mr. Park. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Fuckity fuckity fuck fuck fuck, god help me. And then I realized that Mr. Kim was talking. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kim, I didn’t understand, I’m still having some trouble with my Korean...” I was trying so hard not to stutter and say anything downright embarrassing, but holy shit, Jimin was staring a hole right through me and my tongue wanted to jump into his mouth and taste his breath. 

“I said, Mr. Park has informed me that you weren’t paying attention to where you were going in the hallway, and consequently, you almost caused him personal injury... is that correct?” 

_{I almost caused him personal injury?!!}_ I thought to myself. _{Hell, my ass still hurts! He didn’t even fall, and how the hell could I hurt him, he’s... he’s... well fuck, he’s_ _bulletproof_ _!!( hah!)}_

“I... I did accidentally run into Mr. Park, yes, but I was trying to find my phone and...” My words trailed off as I realized that no matter what I said, ultimately, I’d run into the President/CEO of the company because I hadn’t been paying attention to where I was walking. And, goddammit, I felt tears fill my eyes. Like, are you kidding me right now?? I’m about to cry???!! “I’m so sorry, Mr. Park, I hope I didn’t injury you in any way...” I said as I bowed low and took deep breaths so I would not start bawling in front of those two mind-blowingly beautiful men. 

Oh, and Mr. Kim and Mr. Park are only a few years older than me, too, so, yeah, major crush and wet dream material alert... Fuckiity fuckity fuck fuck fuck.

Mr. Kim nodded as I stood up, and I lowered my gaze as he started to speak, but what he said next shocked me so badly, I thought I was hallucinating. “I see. Well, I explained to Mr. Park that you are one of our best employees, and I was positive you hadn’t meant to do it on purpose, however... Mr. Park...” 

Suddenly, Jimin cleared his throat, Mr. Kim stopped talking, and I lifted my gaze slightly to look at that ethereal face, which was still frowning at me and sending my heart into palpitations. 

“Miss la Voie,” Jimin said smoothly, his voice calm and quiet, even though I knew he wanted to scream at me, “I don’t like it when my employees aren’t paying attention to what they’re doing, and normally, you would have been let go by now, however... as Mr. Kim has shown me proof of the work you do, and has given you a good recommendation, you will not be terminated.” 

Before I say anything else, let me explain something. The Korean language doesn’t have the letter ‘V.’ So, just like the Japanese language doesn’t have the letter ‘L,’ and Japanese people who don’t speak English do their best when trying to pronounce it, Korean people do the same with 'V', but it sounds very much to the American ear like ‘B.’ On top of that, my name is French, which means it’s all kind of not even close to how it’s spelled. In other words, la Voie is pronounced ‘la vwah,’ not ‘la voy.’ With me so far? Okay, good. 

Now, I am usually really considerate about not correcting people when they mispronounce my name, because I know it’s weird – although there are longer French names that are worse, and boy, am I glad I don’t have one of those – but, every once in a while, when I meet someone new in Korea, and they say my name wrong, I have to fight myself to keep from giggling. So. I’ve known Mr. Kim long enough by now, that when he says it as ‘la Boy’ I barely notice, and he has made great strides in learning to say it more correctly as 'la Bwah', but what do you think happened when Jimin said it? You guessed it.

As he started speaking and addressed me directly, I heard it as Miss la Boy, and I giggled. And blushed. And prayed to all the gods in the universe that he hadn’t noticed. But when I started to breathe a sigh of relief and opened my mouth to thank both of them after I was told I wasn’t canned, Jimin cut me off. 

“I’m sorry, Miss la Voie, is there something funny?” 

Oh god, help me now, because yep, I started to have a giggle fit... honest to god, what the fuck is wrong with me?? So, I pretended that I was choking on my saliva and coughed and fanned my face, while Mr. Kim hurried to get me a bottle of water from his mini-fridge, which gave me just enough time to stop the giggle-fest and clear my throat. 

“No, Mr. Park, I wasn’t laughing...” And can I just tell you, there must be some being somewhere who hates me all of a sudden, or only when I’m around Jimin, but when I said that, I giggled again and tried somewhat successfully to mask it as another cough. 

I have no idea why everything seemed to go back to normal all of a sudden, but I am grateful it did, because when he replied, he didn’t repeat my name, and he didn’t mention my giggling either. But what he did say threw me for a loop. 

“I hope you aren’t coming down with an illness, because I believe that you still owe me more of an apology than a spoken one. Therefore, since my assistant recently quit, I have requested that you take the position for six months. At the end of that time, if you have performed satisfactorily, you will be allowed to resume your position as Junior Finance Manager.” 

“But...” I started to say and was cut off again. 

“You have two choices, Miss la Voie. Accept the offer or be fired. You have until tomorrow morning to make your decision. If you choose to continue to work at this company, you will be waiting outside my office tomorrow morning at eight o’clock. If you are late by even one second, the offer will be rescinded, and you will be terminated. Do I make myself clear?” 

At this point, I was so shocked; I didn’t giggle, thank god. I had no choice but to nod my head, as I was pretty sure if I did try to talk, I’d stutter and look like a bigger fool, or get myself in more significant trouble by accidentally saying a curse word in Korean. 

“You are dismissed,” Jimin said, and as I cast a look toward Mr. Kim, he offered me a sympathetic smile. Jimin, however, continued to scowl. 

I left Mr. Kim’s office, went to mine, then shut the door, and sat on my couch again, unsure whether I wanted to scream or cry out of frustration. I’d heard what it was like to work as Jimin’s assistant, and I was not looking forward to a single second of it. He was known as a challenging and nasty taskmaster, and he expected his assistant to work the same hours he did, which could sometimes last until three or four o’clock in the morning... in other words, my social life would come to a complete halt. Fuck. 

Now, I’m sure most of you are thinking, ‘But, Wren, if you don’t have to work, why would you even consider this offer, especially since you have your Ph.D. Couldn’t you go to work at another company?' Well, the thing is, first, while it’s true that I don’t have to work, I didn’t want my parents to support me financially for the rest of my life, plus I am not the kind of person who can ‘lunch with the girls’ - I hate that. Second, word gets around fast in South Korea. If I caused Jimin any trouble by not showing up the next morning, he would most likely make it impossible for me to find a job anywhere else in the city, including at coffee shops or convenience stores, and to be perfectly honest, I love Seoul. I could move to a different city in South Korea – Busan or Daegu, for instance – and still have a good job, but... I wanted to stay in Seoul, and I wanted to work at Park Industries, just not directly for Park Jimin. But, that was what I was going to be doing for the next six months. Fuck. 

So, the next morning, I was standing in front of Jimin’s office at seven-thirty. I had knocked on the door, but there was no answer, and I’d tried the handle, but it was locked. The office had no windows on the walls or door facing the hallway, so I couldn’t tell if he was inside or not, but he wouldn’t just sit there and not answer, right? Of course, there were no chairs in the hallway, and the only waiting area was on the first floor, and I didn't want to risk being called out as late, so I continued to stand there when eight o’clock came and went... then nine o’clock... then ten o’clock... until I’d finally had enough and decided that going back to the States wouldn’t be that bad, after all. Just as I started to turn and leave, the office door opened, and there he fucking was, in all his gorgeous glory, a smirk on his lips as he had the nerve to say, “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were out here, have you been waiting long?” 

I’m not entirely sure what my facial expression looked like right then, but I did feel my pulse quicken and my pupils sort of shivered. He took a closer look at me, then whispered, “You should think very carefully about what you intend to do, Miss la Voie... remember who I am, and who you are...” His voice was low and sinister, and I blinked, then got myself under control, before nodding. 

“I apologize, Mr. Park, I should have knocked louder. I’ve been here since seven-thirty.” Heaven help me; I appeared to be over my inappropriate hilarity when he pronounced my name. Thank you, Jesus! 

“I am aware,” Jimin replied, and I knew right then he’d heard me knock and had absolutely left me cooling my heels until he felt like opening the door. “Come in. As my assistant, you will have a desk in my office.” He pointed to a small desk in the corner as far from the window and his own desk as it could get – and when I say small, I mean, the desk looked as though a child would have trouble fitting at it. I blinked as I looked at it, then blinked again when he said, “Get me a cup of coffee and hurry up, your work has been sitting here waiting for you for hours...” 

Honest to god, if I’d been holding a stapler, I would have thrown it at his head, but instead, I turned and set my coat and purse down on the tiny desk, then stalked out of his office and toward the kitchen. I swear I heard him laughing. While I was standing in the kitchen waiting for the Keurig machine to brew his cup, I threw a bunch of middle fingers in the general direction of his office, in increasingly creative poses, until finally, I picked up the cup and stalked back. Setting the cup on his desk with a hard smack, I said, “Here, SIR,” in as sarcastic of a voice as I could muster, then went to try to figure out how to sit at my miniature desk. Honest to god, it had to have come from a doll house... well, maybe not that small, but it really was ridiculously tiny.

Before I could start to formulate a plan on how to do it, I heard a gag, then his loud voice as he yelled, “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?? ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME????” 

I jumped and yelped in surprise, then turned around in a hurry and looked at him, my eyes wide as I asked, “What do you mean? It’s just coffee!!” 

“IT’S DISGUSTING, TAKE IT AWAY AND MAKE ME A NEW ONE!!! AND MAKE IT RIGHT THIS TIME!!!” 

Thinking I’d picked the wrong flavor pod, I took the cup and bowed to him, muttering multiple sorries as I backed toward the door, then turned and hurried to the kitchen to start another cup, while sending more of my creatively posed middle finger gestures in his general direction. 

That happened four times. Four. Precisely the same way, with the asshole accusing me of trying to poison him, and me doing the middle finger dance while I waited for each cup to brew. Finally, on the fifth attempt, when I was seriously considering adding poison for real and searching through the cupboards to see if there was any, one of the other girls snuck into the kitchen and showed me how he likes his coffee... light cream, no sugar, a drop of natural vanilla extract. I thanked her profusely and then fought with myself to keep from pouring it over his head, instead of setting it on his desk when I walked back in, but finally, he took a sip and didn’t scream. 

“This is satisfactory. Now, get to work, you’re already behind.” Jimin went back to working on his computer, and I managed to figure out how to sit at the tiny desk without banging my knees on it every time I moved. 

Of course, because I’d been ‘late,’ I didn’t get to take lunch, and I hadn’t brought anything, so I didn’t get to eat either, and by the time I would typically be leaving the office, my stomach was growling up a storm, and I was having trouble concentrating. Naturally, Jimin didn’t care, and when I stood up to leave, he looked up. 

“Where do you think you’re going, Miss la Voie?” he asked me in his cold voice, while he glared at me over the top of his glasses. Fuck, he’s so hot... I just want him to... argh!!

“Um... home, Sir, it’s six o’clock...” 

“Time means nothing in this office, Miss la Voie; you will remain here until I tell you that you can go home... is that clear?” 

“But...” 

“I said, is that clear? If not, let me make it crystal... if you walk out that door before I permit you, you will be fired. Now, do you understand me?” 

I sighed and nodded my head, then sat back down at my tiny little desk. A couple of hours later, Jimin was finally ready to leave, and he dismissed me. I thought he would walk me down to the elevator, but he shooed me out of his office and shut the door in my face, so I went alone. Finally, I managed to get home at eleven-thirty, with my stomach in knots from hunger and frustration, and my eyes almost too heavy to stay awake long enough to eat. I had told my roommate about what happened, and thank god for her, she’d cooked me a meal and left it in the fridge, so all I had to do was heat it. I ate it gratefully – I never knew ramen and egg fried rice could be so delicious – then went to bed.


	3. Director la Voie

The next day, I decided I didn’t want a repeat of the previous one, so I packed a lunch and some fruit and vegetables for snacks and headed to the office. Once I arrived at Jimin’s office, I knocked hard, continuously, until he finally came and opened the door, an annoyed expression on his face. 

“Good morning, Mr. Park,” I chirped cheerfully as I went to my... wait a minute, that’s not the same desk that was here yesterday, this one is big person sized... I turned around and looked at him as he sat at his desk. “What happened to my desk?” I asked him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Miss la Voie. Go make me a coffee, then get to work.” He didn’t even look at me. 

Well, okay then, I had no idea what sort of game this was, but I wasn’t going to lose, so I went to the kitchen, made his coffee and did my middle finger dance while it brewed, then took the cup to him, sat at my desk, and began working. At lunchtime, he didn’t move a muscle, and I was hesitant to ask if I could go to the cafeteria and eat, so instead, I opened my backpack and took out my bento box. 

“What are you doing now, Miss la Voie?” Jimin asked crossly. 

“Oh, um... I’m eating lunch, Sir... would you... um... do you want some?” 

Jimin raised his eyebrows and looked so shocked that I would ask him that, I thought he would have kittens. But he frowned and shook his head, then growled, “You are not allowed to eat at your desk, please go to the cafeteria. You have fifteen minutes.” 

Fifteen minutes, are you fucking serious right now??? Fucker. “Thank you, Sir,” I replied, then walked out of the office. As I stood at the elevator, waiting for the car to arrive, I practiced a few more of my dancing middle finger moves, until one of my co-workers came out of her office and saw me. 

“What are you doing?” She asked as I blushed. 

“Um... nothing...” I replied, “just waiting for the elevator.” 

She stepped closer to me and whispered, “Mr. Park has cameras set up in all the hallways so he can keep track of all of us and make sure we’re not wasting our time chatting... you can be sure he saw you doing whatever that was...” She offered me a sympathetic smile, and I groaned, then quickly got in the elevator, but before the door could close, I heard Jimin yelling my name. 

I honestly considered pretending that I hadn’t heard him and continuing down to the cafeteria, but then I figured I should just own up to my actions, and hopefully, I wouldn’t be in too much trouble. So, I took the long, long walk back to his office and stepped in. “Did you need something from the cafeteria, Mr. Park?” I hoped to head him off by being friendly but nope... 

“Miss la Voie, come here and look at my monitor... what is that?” 

I walked around his desk and promptly saw me, standing in front of the elevator door, throwing flying middle fingers toward his office and doing pirouettes. 

“Uh...” I said intelligently. 

“I thought so. You have lost your lunch privileges for the rest of the week, and you may not eat at your desk. If you’re going to behave like a child, I will treat you like one. Sit down and get back to work, Miss la Voie.” 

“Y-yes, Sir...” I replied, embarrassed as hell, but grateful he hadn’t kicked me out entirely. Although I was incredibly hungry, still, I managed to make it for most of the day, but at one point, I stuffed an apple in my shirt and went to the restroom, then ate it as quickly as I could. 

I’m not entirely sure how I did it, but I managed to survive six months working with that gorgeous asshole in his office. Half the time, I’d look at him, and he’d be absorbed in his work, and he was so beautiful, I would melt and want him to touch me so bad... the other half I was cursing his name and that of all of his ancestors, because of all of the stupid, mindless shit he made me do, and how rude and strict he was. I swear I felt like a five-year-old, and all of this because I’d accidentally run into him in the hall. At least, that’s what I thought for the longest time... 

Anyway, once the six months were over, I was given my old position back, and shortly afterward, my parents came for a couple of weeks to visit me and spend some time checking out the country I was calling home. I’d purchased an apartment and had brought my roommate to live with me, and we had our own rooms, an office, and a guest bedroom. I was even allowed to take two weeks of vacation while my parents were there. It was heaven. 

And then... everything started to fall apart. 

The day that I went back to work after vacation, I was sitting at my desk when my desk phone rang. It was mid-morning, and I wasn’t expecting any calls, so I had no idea my life would completely change when I picked up the phone. 

My mom was calling to tell me that my dad was at a hospital in Seoul, he’d had a heart attack, and they didn’t know if he would survive. I told her I’d be there as soon as I could, then went to Mr. Kim’s office and informed him, and then I went to the hospital. My dad hung on for another week, and then... he was gone. My siblings had all come and were with my mom and me when the doctor informed us, and they gave us a small room where we could sit and process what was going on. Finally, all of us left and went to the hotel my siblings were staying at, where we ate a somber dinner, then my mom went back to my apartment with me. 

I called Mr. Kim the next morning and asked him if the company had bereavement leave. They did, so I called the HR department and answered all the questions over the phone, and then began the long journey from South Korea to the United States with my dad’s body, so we could have his funeral and bury him where he and my mom had their plot. I was gone from work and my home for six weeks, and as the time passed, I missed it more and more, until finally, I asked my mom if she would be okay if I went back, and she said she would. 

I returned to Seoul on a Wednesday, and I called Mr. Kim and informed him that I would be coming back on Monday, but he told me things had changed. I was worried for a long moment, until he said, “Miss la Voie, I have been promoted to the Vice President of Finance, and Mr. Park has declared that when you came back, you were to be named Director. So, when you come to work on Monday, please be sure to come to find me, and I will show you to your new office. And again, Miss la Voie, my deepest condolences for your loss. If there is anything I can do for you, please don’t hesitate to ask.” 

By now, although my grief was still raw, I had also regained some of my sense of humor, and when I hung up the phone, I said out loud, “Why yes, Mr. Kim, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d love for you to go down on me...” 

My roommate started laughing, and I yelped, then turned around and looked at her, my hand over my mouth as I blushed darkly. “Oh my god, Wren, that was hilarious... hey, shh, it’s okay, come here...” She wrapped me in a hug as seeing her sent me into tears, my loss overwhelming me for a moment, but I soon calmed down, and we spent the rest of the evening drinking wine and eating ramen and egg fried rice, with me telling her story after story about my dad while I was growing up. 

The next couple of days were filled with me spending a lot of time in Seoul’s botanical gardens, as it was something my dad used to take me to do at home because he had been interested in horticulture. I had a pretty decent green thumb, thanks to him, but I didn’t get to show it off very often, as house plants were one of the few things I couldn’t grow to save my life. 

Finally, Monday came, and I was back at the office. I went to Mr. Kim’s office, knocked on the door, and then opened it and entered when he called out. And, there they were, the two most devastatingly handsome men in my current life, Mr. Kim Jongin, and Mr. Park Jimin. What the actual fuck, do I not have enough to deal with, without this hotness overload, too? Especially after my comment when I’d gotten off the phone with Mr. Kim. God, now I was blushing. Great. 

“Welcome back, Miss la Voie,” Mr. Kim greeted me softly, a gentle smile on his lips as he stood up and came to shake my hand lightly. “I am so sorry for your loss...” 

“However,” Jimin interrupted rudely, causing Mr. Kim to look at him with a shocked expression. “Miss la Voie, now that you are back at work and the Director of the department, I expect you to live up to our high standards. While you are in this building or doing anything regarding work, I expect you to quell all emotions you may have and do what is needed. Is that clear?” 

Surprising enough, Jimin pronounced my name correctly, other than the ‘B’ for ‘V’... still, it was an improvement and would be less likely to cause me to laugh out loud. Plus, the fact that he was an arrogant prick also took the thought of anything humorous right out of my head. 

Mr. Kim looked like he was about ready to punch Jimin, but he stopped himself and instead went back to sit at his desk while offering me a sympathetic smile when Jimin wasn’t looking his way. 

“Yes, Sir!” I spat at Jimin, turned to Mr. Kim and smiled warmly, then bowed low to him. “Thank you, Mr. Kim. Good day.” I turned on my heel and marched out of his office, completely ignoring Jimin and not giving him an ounce of the respect that he deserved... the jackass. 

“Miss la Voie!” I heard Jimin yell from inside Mr. Kim’s office, but instead of going back, I hurried along the hallway until I found where my office was, zoomed in, then shut and locked the door. I had intended to turn on the light as soon as I entered, but I’d forgotten that one of the perks of being a Director was having an office with a window, and the light in the room was bright enough that I didn’t need any additional illumination. Walking to the window to see the view, I realized that my window looked over Dongdaemun Square. 

And suddenly, there was a loud banging on my door, and Jimin’s loud voice yelling my name. “MISS LA VOIE, I DEMAND YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!” 

“Fuck. Well, I guess all good things must come to an end, and working here is one of them... oh well...” I muttered to myself as I walked over and unlocked the door, then opened it and stepped back. “Oh, Mr. Park, can I help you?” I said in a sarcastic voice, thinking that at this point, it didn’t matter what I said or how I said it, I was getting sacked anyway. 

Jimin growled at me and scowled, angrier than I’d ever seen him, and he closed the door and locked it, then began stalking toward me, while I backed away, suddenly terrified. I found myself pushed against the door to my private bathroom, another perk of being a Director, and he loomed over me as he studied my face. Goddammit, he smelled divine. “Miss La Voie,” he ground out through gritted teeth, “while I appreciate the fact that you have recently had a heavy loss, I do not appreciate the fact that you disrespected me in front of Mr. Kim. Consequently, I am warning you now... do not ever do that again, or you will regret it.” He glared into my eyes while I tried not to breathe and piss him off worse, then he suddenly turned on his heel, unlocked my office door, and stalked out, slamming the door after himself.

“Fuck,” I gasped, then went and sat in my chair, sweating profusely, while my heart beat frantically in my chest. I was intensely grateful for the private powder room, and I got up and opened the door, stunned when I found it was a fully equipped restroom, including a glass-walled stand-up shower, and a closet for additional clothing. “Holy shit... Wren, if you manage not to fuck this up, this is a pretty good set up...” I whispered to myself. 

“Are you all right, Miss la Voie?”


	4. The Loveless Choice

“YAH!!!” I nearly jumped out of my skin, then turned to see Mr. Kim standing at the door to my restroom, my hand on my chest as my heart tried to tear itself free from my body. “Oh my god, you scared me, Mr. Kim! I’m... uh... I’m...” I started to stutter, then looked up at him, suddenly realizing he was quite a bit taller than me, and just when I began to collapse as a wave of grief washed over me, he grabbed me and held me, then helped me to my couch. Sitting me down gently, he took his cell phone and called someone, then let me lean against him as I cried. A few moments later, another gorgeous man entered my office – someone I hadn’t seen before, because if I had, I would have remembered him for sure – closed the door, and sat on the couch on the other side of me. 

“Miss la Voie, this is Kim Taemin, my husband. He is the Vice President of Research and Development here. Taemin-ah, this is Wren la Voie, our current Director of Finance... she just felt almost the full wrath of a pissed off Park Jimin... Just so you know, I was standing outside the door and would have forced it open, if he’d started to do anything he shouldn’t have, Miss la Voie.” 

It was kind of weird having Mr. Kim’s husband come to my office... I mean, why was he there? But, on the other hand, sitting between two shockingly good-looking men was quite lovely, too. “Hello, Mr. Kim, it’s... nice to meet you?” 

Taemin grinned and patted my hand that was resting on the couch. “Hello, Miss la Voie, are you questioning whether it’s nice to meet me?” He laughed sweetly as I started to stutter a reply, shaking his head as he squeezed my hand gently. “I’m teasing. It is nice to meet you, too. And I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m here?” 

“Heh, as a matter of fact, that was exactly what I was thinking...” I replied, looking between them and starting to feel a deer in the headlights expression coming to my face. “Has anyone ever told you guys that you’re fucking gorgeous?” I had meant to say that silently in my head, but with all of my emotions going wonky, I said it out loud, and the two men started laughing. 

“Well, not in those exact terms, no, but thank you...” Jongin replied. 

“Oh my god,” I said as I facepalmed myself. “I’m so sorry, that was so embarrassing... I’m usually much better at talking to myself and not including the room at large...” 

The two of them chuckled. “Anyway, let’s get to the reason why Jongin and I are both here.” 

I nodded my head and waited, looking between the two of them, while they looked alternately at me, then at each other. 

“You’ve worked here long enough and in close enough proximity with Jimin to know him fairly well, ne?” Jongin said. 

“Well... I mean, I only know him from here, we’ve never talked about our personal lives... I was kind of surprised that he knew my dad passed... or maybe not so much that he knew, but that he even acknowledged it... so... other than knowing that he’s a difficult person, I don’t know anything else...” 

“Ah,” Taemin said. “Well, yes, he doesn’t open up very easily at all... so we... well, we’re going to tell you a little story...” 

“Um... does Jim... I mean, Mr. Park, know that you’re doing this?” I was pretty nervous about all of this, considering that if he didn’t know and he found out, who knows what he’d do. 

“Yes... he asked us to tell you...” Jongin replied. “But first, I need you to read these papers, and if you agree with them, you need to sign them, then we can explain.” He handed me a sheaf of papers about twenty-five pages thick, then he and Taemin sat back to wait while I read them. 

“Um... do I have to read them now? Can’t I take them home?” 

“Yes, you need to read them now, and no, you cannot take them out of the building under any circumstances. And once you’ve signed them, they will... well, we’ll explain that, as well, after you’ve signed.” 

I frowned at the two of them, then looked at the papers. “This is very weird, but... okay...” I started reading, and after a little while, when I’d finished, I set the papers on my lap and looked between the two men incredulously. “Is this... is this real???” I asked. 

“Yes,” Taemin replied, “it’s very real. And confidential. And bad things will happen if you ever talk about this to anyone, other than me, Jongin, or Jimin... and to be honest, I wouldn’t bring it up to him... ever...” 

I blinked, then gulped. “Um... I need to use the restroom and get some water... here...” I handed the papers back to Jongin and got up, then stumbled to my bathroom. Once inside, I closed and locked the door, then slid down to the floor in shock, my mind reeling. I knew the two of them would wait in my office for as long as it took me to go back out, so I wasn’t too worried about the length of time I needed to regain some of my equilibrium. 

I stood up and turned on the cold water, then splashed some on my face before picking up one of the expensive little hand towels and patting my skin dry. “Fuck, Wren... fuck... what the hell is going on...” I closed the toilet seat, sat down, looked at myself in the mirror, and spent a good ten minutes discussing the situation with myself, and then I got up and walked out. Going back to the couch, I sat between the two men and retook the papers. “Okay, and... if I don’t sign, then it’s business as usual, and I forget I ever read this, I forget this conversation ever happened, and we just go on our merry way?” 

“Yes,” Jongin replied, and Taemin nodded his head. 

“Okay...” I took a deep breath, shuffled through the papers again, read a couple of specific paragraphs, and then nodded my head. “I’ll do it...” I whispered. 

Jongin nodded and reached into his pocket, took out a pen, and handed it to me. 

I looked between the two of them, took another deep breath, and slowly signed my name on the last page, then went through and initialed in all the places Jongin pointed out. 

He took the papers from my hand, folded them neatly, and placed them in an envelope he pulled out of his jacket, then he put the envelope back in his coat, and I thought I would never see it again. 

“All right,” I gasped softly, “tell me everything...” 

After about an hour and a half, the two men finished talking, then sat with me while I thought about everything they’d said. 

Jimin is the head of one of the largest crime families in the world. He is richer than god and owns so much property; it’s hard to know what isn’t his. He, himself, is basically a vast corporation. 

He’d become more interested in me than he’d let on, that day I’d bumped into him, and to this day, I have no idea why that was, because he has never told me, and I doubt he ever will. Regardless, he started to do some looking into my background, and with his contacts, he was able to find out everything about my entire family and me. One of the things he discovered is that my family is dirt poor, which was something I didn’t know. Well, not dirt poor, but my dad’s company had lost so much capital over the years that the banks owned everything I thought was ours, and once my dad passed away, they started clamoring for their money. 

For whatever reason, Jimin stepped in and paid off all of the debts, then set up this massive network of trust funds, so that all of my family receives money regularly, and it appears to come from a trust that my dad set up, so none of my family, except me, knows the real truth. Anyone involved in the whole thing has been sworn to secrecy, or their life is forfeit. Like, really... they’ll be killed. 

The paper I signed was a contract, and the Kim's are two of his highest Lieutenants in his organization, while also holding their positions at the company, so they know all of the details. They were chosen to explain everything to me, as Jimin had noticed I seemed to be comfortable with Jongin. And I was, as much as anyone can be comfortable with their boss who they have erotic fantasies about... but this... I was stunned. 

Anyway, the contract was for me to marry Jimin since he needs to have a wife and they need to produce an heir, or two, or three... the stipulation is that I had to pretend that he’d been courting me and we had a normal relationship, but we’d been keeping it secret because he was my boss. I even had to lie to my mom and my roommate and tell them that he and I had been dating since I first started working at the office, but I couldn’t say anything, blah blah blah... I was allowed to tell them that he and I don’t love each other, that it was an arranged marriage for the good of both of our families – something like merging our companies would make both of them more robust, but I had to tell them that it’s what I wanted to do, even if there was no love. 

His father and step-mother didn’t know the truth about my family’s finances, and they still don’t. His father does know about the organization, of course, since he used to be its head. He’s no longer the leader, but he still has bodyguards who go everywhere with him and his wife, since there are so many people who would love to be able to say they’d taken him out. 

Once I signed my name to the paperwork, the wheels were set in motion, and the engagement was to be publicly announced the next day, meaning I had to call my mom the day I found out about all of it, and tell her over the phone that her baby was marrying some man she’d never met, and it wasn’t for love. If I told you my mom was devastated, it would be an understatement. But, being the amazing woman she is, she flew back to Seoul as soon as she could, and she’s been here with me ever since, through all of it. She still doesn’t know the full truth, and she never will, so she thinks that Jimin will love me at some point. I don’t have the heart to tell her that he’s had plenty of time to start to like me, and that hasn’t happened, so love will never be in my future. I barely have the heart to tell myself. 

And how do I know that you might ask? Because Jimin has told me. Repeatedly. Daily. Both at work and home, because I live with him now, since he had me move in two weeks after the announcement. He gave my apartment to my roommate as a gift for being my friend, then tried to tell me I couldn’t see her anymore, but I told him I’d kill myself before I’d let him control me like that. That was the night I found out what he’d meant when he said not to disrespect him again, or I’d regret it. He spanked me like a naughty child, until I was sobbing, then sent me to my room. The only difference between what he did and what my parents did when they punished me when I was little is, they would hug me afterward and tell me they loved me. He will never do anything like that. I vowed I would never give him another reason to hurt me like that, either. 

For the past six months, he has told me how I am nothing but a breed mare, that all I will be used for is to give him children. He has informed me that we will have sex regularly until I am pregnant, and then he will stop, until the next time he wants to impregnate me. He has said there will be no gentleness, no affection, no pleasure for me, that all he is interested in is continuing his family line. He has said that as long as I don’t fight him, he won’t hurt me, but if I try to keep him from taking me, he will make me suffer. I believe him. I won’t make that mistake, ever. Basically, I will be living in an ivory tower, envied by many people who have no idea what my life is really like. But I will endure for as long as I have to, for the sake of my family, and my mom, because I never want her to find out what really happened.


	5. No Happily Ever After

So, here I stand, in my wedding gown, looking like a princess from a fairy tale, while a man who looks like an angelic prince from the same fairy tale waits for me at the end of the aisle of the church, in front of the man who will join us together as husband and wife in front of all the guests, which don’t include any of my family except my mom. Some people in the church know what a monster that beautiful man is, and they pity me. There are a lot more who have no idea and think I’m the luckiest girl alive. Me, I’m just going to try to live day by day and hope that I never make him angry enough to kill me. 

Jimin’s father is walking me down the aisle. He and Julie adore me, and Jimin is a consummate actor; he makes it seem like he adores me too, although since my mom is living with us until after the wedding, she is aware that we don’t share the same bed, and that we don’t plan to after the honeymoon. She has also seen us sitting together at meals, not speaking or even looking at each other. She knows I am unhappy, but she is proud of me for being strong and doing what I need to do. I will never tell her how much I regret signing that contract. How I had hoped Jimin would somehow catch some feeling for me... because, god help me, I fell in love him. Maybe it’s because of hearing how he changed when his mother died, and knowing he didn’t have anyone but his father for comfort, and while I’m sure his father did his best, it’s not the same when you don’t have your mom or any siblings... or even any friends. 

Or maybe it’s because I’ve spied him with his lover, and seen how sweet they are together, and how Jimin is an entirely different person with him. I’ve heard the soft voices and sweet words when they didn’t know I was nearby. I’ve seen the gentle touches and loving kisses, the kindness in my husband’s eyes for that man, that I will never witness for myself. The man's name is Jeon Jungkook. He is the other head of the Park organization. They’ve known each other since childhood, but apparently Jungkook moved away and was gone for a long time. I’ve heard he came back about five years ago, and he and Jimin have been together ever since. 

Their rooms in the mansion have a connecting door, so the household rarely sees them together doing couple-y things, but it’s common knowledge that they are. At least to everyone except my mom and me... I know because I’ve paid attention, but my mom isn’t like that; she doesn’t look for subterfuge everywhere. I didn’t use to, but I do now since I’m living a lie. Jungkook is kind to me. He doesn’t talk much, but when he does, he is friendly and sweet, and I could actually see myself becoming close to him, so I absolutely understand how Jimin loves him. 

And now, Jimin’s father is handing me to the man who is to be my husband, the person who is supposed to love and cherish me for the rest of my days, but never will. I can’t blame him for any of this, as I’m the one who agreed to it all, even after I read the contract. It’s not like I didn’t understand what it meant. It’s just that... I keep hoping something will change, somehow, and he’ll grow to love me. 

_**Time Skip – one year later** _

Jimin and I have been married for a little over year now, and nothing has changed except that I was promoted to Vice President of Finance, because Jongin and Taemin are working at one of Jimin’s other companies in Busan. Oh, and my mom went back to the States and is now busy traveling all over, visiting my siblings and their families. She stayed with Jimin and me for a few weeks after the wedding, then he and I went on a ‘honeymoon’ when she left. It was more of a honeymoon for Jimin and Jungkook, as I was left alone for the most part, except for the minutes when Jimin would come to my room at night to brutalize me and try to impregnate me with his seed. 

And, it worked. I gave birth to a beautiful, bouncing boy three months ago, exactly ten months after our wedding. Jimin was true to every word he said, and as soon as he found out I was pregnant, he stopped touching me. He doesn’t even talk to me at all. We go to work in separate vehicles; all of our interactions at work are done by email. If I need to ask him something that I can’t ask through email, his assistant is our go-between, and there is never any mention of our home life. We don’t even have a home life, to be honest. I just live there, but it’s not my home. The servants are nice enough, but they’re all afraid of Jimin, so none of them is willing to befriend me. He finally capitulated and let me be friends with my ex-roommate, but she moved out of the country, and now I have no-one. The bodyguards aren’t rude, but they aren’t supposed to talk to me, so they don’t. Everyone fears Jimin, except Jungkook, and Jimin likes it that way. I don’t fear him, I’m pretty numb about it all now, but I love my little boy. And not surprisingly, so does Jimin. It would be impossible for anyone not to fall in love with that little cherub, my sweet baby, Chinmae.

I’ve found Jimin in the baby’s room at night sometimes when I’ve gone in to feed him. We don’t talk, but he will stand nearby and watch while Chinmae feeds, all of his attention on the tiny fingers curled around mine, the sweet, fat cheeks as they move while he suckles at my breast. But there is still no affection for me in Jimin’s gaze, nor any sensual interest, and he avoids catching my gaze as much as possible. If it does happen, he just stares at me with his ice cold expression, until I have to look away. I feel as though I am invisible, and I die a little more each day. I hope he wants to have the second child soon, and then he can divorce me. Oh, that was part of the contract too, I just had to stay around long enough to birth two children for him, and then he would have the marriage annulled. I guess you can do that if you’re one of the most influential people in the world, even if you’ve had children with the person you’re divorcing. If you're thinking 'But, Wren, what about your family?' - the contract stipulates that as long as I fulfill my part of the terms, meaning have at least two children with him, then he will continue to uphold his, regardless of whether we remain married or not. So... win-win; Jimin gets his heirs and my family gets to keep believing they're rich. What do I get? The knowledge that my mom will always believe I made the right decision, and if I end up divorced, she'll tell herself it was because Jimin could never make me happy... which would be pretty close to the truth. I mean, he could make me happy, if he wanted to, but he won't...

Jimin and Jungkook are more comfortable with their interactions in the house now, and I sometimes see them sitting on the couch in one of the living rooms, snuggled together while watching a movie or reading. I am happy that Jimin has someone he can love, and I am heartbroken that it isn’t me, and that I am not allowed in their little cocoon. I never wanted a life where I felt so alone while living with the person I married. I wanted a life like my parents, who loved each other to distraction, right up until the day my dad left us. I wanted happiness and cheerfulness and lots of children and laughter and sunshine... but we rarely get what we want... maybe my life is like this now because I was so lucky growing up. Perhaps I had more than my share of love, and now I’m paying the price. Who knows? I only know if I had known then, what I know now... I would probably not have done anything differently, as long as it kept my family from suffering. 

_**Time Skip – 6 months later**_

My baby is now nine months old, and Jimin has recently begun to take him to daycare and refuses to let me see him for more than a few minutes at a time. Chinmae is on the bottle now, my milk dried up from stress – at least that’s what my doctor said – and Jimin decided I was a terrible mother. Every day, I beg him to let me see my baby, and every day, he supervises me and won’t even let me hold him without taking him from my arms within seconds. I doubt my child will even know who I am in a few months, since he spends more time with daycare workers and Jimin than he does with me. I’ve tried to tell myself that I can let go, but... he’s my child, he came from my body, I love him more than my life. Why, Jimin... I know you hate me, but why can’t you find it in your heart to let me be a mother since you won’t let me be your wife? I’ve asked him that question, and he ignores me. 

_**Time Skip – 3 nights later, 2 am** _

It was Christmas time; Christmas day was a week from tonight, but there was nothing festive about it, as far as I was concerned. I’d just gotten home from work, it was an incredibly long, stressful day, and all I wanted to do was see my baby, even if it was only for a second. I went to his room, but he wasn’t in his crib, so I imagined he must be sleeping in Jimin’s bed – Jimin had started to do that more often, so I couldn’t take him to bed with me. I went to Jimin’s room and opened the door as silently as possible, a smile on my lips as I saw Chinmae sleeping peacefully in Jimin’s arms. It’s still shocking to me how beautiful Jimin is, and he’s even more so when he’s sleeping. He looks like an angel. There was a full moon, and the shine caused his skin to appear to glow ethereally. I tiptoed toward the bed, and just as I bent down to brush my fingertips over one of my baby’s tiny little hands, Jimin spoke. “Don’t touch him; you’ll wake him up,” he whispered harshly. “Go to bed. And prepare yourself, I will be coming to you in the next few nights to start fucking you, so you can give me another child. Once you’ve done that, I will divorce you, and I will expect you to disappear for good.” 

I was so shocked that he’d spoken to me; it took me a moment to realize what he’d said. Once my brain caught up, I looked at him sadly, his dark eyes glaring at me, then I looked at my baby for the last time. I left Jimin’s room, went back to mine, then sat on the bed and cried softly, until finally, I knew what I had to do. I put on my coat, grabbed my purse and phone, got in my car, and drove back to the office. No one was there except the guard at the parking garage gate, who looked at me like I was crazy when I pulled back in and drove to my spot. The bodyguard that had been assigned to me followed me in his vehicle, and when I parked and got out of my car, so did he, and he rode with me in the elevator up to the floor where my office was, neither of us saying a word to each other. I kept having to wipe the tears from my cheeks, but I forced myself not to sob since there wasn’t anyone who cared if I did or not, anyway, and I went to my office, where I removed my coat and set my bag and phone on my desk. Usually, I’d be wearing a hat, gloves, and a scarf, since the weather outside was frigid, but the parking garage is heated, so I hadn’t bothered. 

After I set those items down, I reached into my desk and took out a small gift-wrapped box, a broken smile on my face as I then walked to Jimin’s office. The bodyguard followed me without a sound. Going inside and closing the door, I went and sat at Jimin's desk, turned on the desk light, then took a blank piece of paper, and borrowed a pen to write him a note. Once I finished that, I took off my wedding and engagement rings and placed them on top of the letter, then set the little gift box on top as well. He had a picture of himself and Chinmae sitting on his desk, and I picked it up and looked at it for a long moment, then I pressed a soft kiss against the glass and set it back down. I got up, opened the office door, and asked the bodyguard to bring me a bottle of cold water from the kitchen, which was two floors down. It was apparent he wanted to argue with me about it by the way he looked at me as he started to open his mouth, because he knew the executive offices had minibars and there would inevitably be water in Jimin's, but I cut him off. “Do you seriously want me to tell Mr. Jeon that you wouldn’t bring me a bottle of water?” I never used Jimin’s name as a threat, as everyone, including me, knew he wouldn’t care, but Jungkook and I had begun to see each other almost like siblings, and he did care and was known to reprimand anyone who didn’t do what I asked. Consequently, my bodyguard gulped, then left to get the water. 

I closed the door and looked around my husband’s large, beautiful office while taking in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the man I loved, the remnants of the cologne he wears bringing all of my memories back, from the moment I bumped into him, to tonight when he killed what was left of my heart. And then, I walked out of his office, took the elevator to the lobby, and headed for the front door. The guard at the reception desk called out to me. I could hear his voice asking where I was going because it was frigidly cold outside and I was walking out in just my shirt, pants, and shoes, but I didn’t answer; I just kept walking. And once I got outside, I ran because I knew my bodyguard would be back at Jimin’s office momentarily, and once he opened the door and couldn’t find me, the alert would go out that I was missing. Would anyone even tell Jimin? I doubted it, they all knew how he felt about me, and I am sure he’d told them not to bother him if I disappeared. 

So, remember how I told you Jimin is the head of a powerful crime family? Well, when you have that much power, there are always rivals who are looking for ways to take revenge against you, since a lot of the business involves doing bad things to other people. So... I went to the part of town that I knew was controlled by one of his most hated rivals, and I slowed my steps, then strolled around aimlessly, knowing eyes were watching me, and they knew exactly who I was. And soon, I saw my fate coming as two men ran toward me. One of them reached out and grabbed my arm, and the other one threw a punch that hit me in the jaw and knocked me out.


	6. I Hope You Will Be Happy

_**Time Skip – the next day, Narrator’s POV**_

Jimin woke up and smiled at the baby, who was cooing happily in his arms, then called for one of the maids to come to get him so Jimin could take a shower and get ready for work. As it was a Saturday, he intended to go to work for a few hours, but he wanted to spend some time with his son, so he got dressed and ate a leisurely breakfast while the maid fed the baby, then he played with the boy for a few more hours, laughing at the sweet tot’s antics. Chinmae had begun walking with help, and Jimin’s bodyguards were shocked when their boss came out of the living room, bent over with the little boy holding onto his fingers and taking shaky steps while speaking in baby talk to the child. Eventually, he knew it was time to do some work, so he took the baby to the garage and carefully placed him in his car seat. Jimin vaguely noticed that Wren’s car was gone and made the assumption she was out shopping, a smirk curving his lips as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

After he dropped Chinmae off at daycare, Jimin went to the office and saw Wren’s car parked in her spot, which made him feel a bit surprised, but he brushed it off, even though secretly he was proud she was so conscientious. He rode the elevator to his floor, walked to his office, and sighed a bit when he went inside as he would have preferred to spend the rest of the day playing with his son, but there was work that needed to be finished. He told himself he would spend tomorrow with him, all day. As he hung his coat on the coat rack, he noticed something shining on his desk, and as he came around and turned on the desk lamp, he saw it was Wren’s rings. Then Jimin saw her car keys, a small gift-wrapped box, and a piece of paper with her handwriting on it. Looking at everything in confusion, he sat down, picked up the paper, then started to read. 

_My dearest Jimin-ah,_

_By the time you read this, I hope to be gone from your life forever. Let us hope my plan comes to fruition. Consider it my last gift to you; I know it’s what you've wanted since the day I gave birth to our child._

_I hope you will find someone who will love you and our son as much as I did, and who you can love in return. I hope she will give you many beautiful babies, and you will be happy for the rest of your life. I hope she will be someone who you trust to be a good mother. Someone beautiful and kind and loving, who will shower your children with everything a mother should, and who will love you without wishing for your love in return, if you can’t find it in you to give it to her. Someone who will accept you and your sweet relationship with Jungkook, and who will perhaps be allowed to be part of it._

_I would have gladly been all of those things if you’d given me a chance. Except, you were never able to tolerate me. And I will never know why. But it doesn’t matter any longer; I don’t care anymore. Actually, I care, but it won’t be much longer before I’m not aware of anything._

_Please promise you won’t tell Chinmae about me. Or if you tell him anything, tell him I died when he was born, because that isn’t too far from the truth. I don’t want his life tainted by thoughts of me, good or bad. If he asks you someday when he’s older, tell him you didn’t know me long enough to know anything about me, explain that arranged marriages are like that. But if possible, do what you can to make sure he doesn’t even think of me at all._

_I confess, I fell in love with you, Jimin. I don’t know how or why it happened, because you never encouraged me in the slightest. Maybe it was giving birth to our beautiful baby, and seeing how much he resembled the pictures I’ve seen of you when you were small and in your mother’s arms. Or seeing how tender you are with him, and knowing that if you can be that way with him, you could be that way with me. Whatever it was, the heart wants what the heart wants, and it doesn’t care about whether what it wants loathes it in return. And my heart wanted you, even though you despised me. I’m sorry for everything, for forcing you into something you never wanted, for accepting your offer to save my family even though I knew it wasn't really what you wanted, and for not letting you be happy. I’m not sorry that I had our child; he was the best gift I’ve ever received, even though he was mine for only a short time. Thank you for allowing me the the brief moments I had with him._

_I hope you find love and joy. If nothing else, look to your children, they will bring it to you._

_Goodbye, my darling,_

_Wren_

_PS -There is a key on my keyring for a safe deposit box at XXX bank, box #4205. My shares in yours and my companies are there; you are the beneficiary, and you are now full owner of both._

Tilting his head curiously, Jimin picked up the remote for the tv in his office and turned it on, intending to listen to the latest business news, while he unwrapped and opened the small box. Inside was a beautifully made silver locket on a man’s silver neck chain, and inside the locket was a picture of Jimin and Chinmae on one side, and a picture of Jimin, his father, and his birth mother on the other. A tiny little note inside the box said, “ _I will love you forever, Wren_.” He stared at the locket for a long minute, then looked up as an emergency announcement came on the television. 

It was from one of the local new stations broadcasting on behalf of a local hospital. A woman had been found near the river, so severely injured, she was unrecognizable. They’d used facial recognition software to form a picture of her to show the public because she had no identification with her and nothing on her body that could help them find out who she was. They were not showing the pictures of her current state, as she was in terrible condition, and they didn’t want to upset anyone. They then placed the facial recognition picture of her on the screen, and Jimin stood up and shouted. “WREN!!!!” 

Jimin picked up his phone and grabbed his coat, then left his office while dialing a number. “Wren is at XXX hospital. I’m going there now, meet me. I don’t know what happened, but... they can’t show her face because she’s hurt so badly... dear god... what have I done... Yes, I know I didn’t do it, Jungkook, but it happened because of me!!! Fuck!” He got off the elevator and started running to his car. “Just meet me there. I’m leaving the office right now!!” 

A short time later, Jimin strode into the hospital with Jungkook on his heels. Walking up to the nurse’s station, Jimin tried to calm himself as he said, “I’m here about the Jane Doe they are talking about on the news... I think she’s my wife...” 

The nurse looked up at him and blinked, then picked up the phone on the desk and placed a call. She talked for a moment, then set the phone down and looked at Jimin. “She is on the fourth floor; Doctor Chen will meet you at the nurse's station.” 

“Thank you,” Jimin replied, causing Jungkook to look at him in surprise, as the blonde young man never thanked anyone for anything, except Jungkook. And that was when it became apparent why Jimin loved Jungkook so much; it was because the dark-haired young man never asked any questions. He knew more about his lover than anyone else, precisely because he never asked, so Jimin never felt pressured to talk, and that made it easier for him to open up. Consequently, Jungkook didn’t ask about the sudden politeness or what happened to Wren, since he knew Jimin wouldn’t have any answers yet, anyway. 

They arrived on the fourth floor, stepped out of the lift, and as they walked around the corner toward the nurse’s station, a man in a white lab coat came forward. “Hello, I am Doctor Chen, you said you think our Jane Doe may be your wife?” 

“Yes, the facial recognition picture looks exactly like her.” Jimin pulled out his wallet and opened it, then tugged out a picture of Wren. It was at their wedding reception. She was smiling happily, and it was obvious she was the girl in the picture on tv. And again, Jungkook was shocked when he saw the picture, as he never knew Jimin even cared enough to carry one of her. 

Doctor Chen nodded his head, then said, “Follow me... I need you to come to my office for a moment before you see her...” 

Jimin growled softly but nodded his head, and he and Jungkook trailed after the man while trying not to look into each room they passed to see if they could spy her in a bed. Once inside the office, the two young men sat on the chairs in front of the desk, and Doctor Chen sat behind it, then reached into his desk drawer and removed a folder. He set it on the desk in front of Jimin, but kept his hand on the folder, then pushed a small trash can with a plastic liner toward the younger man. Jimin looked at the trash can, then back at the doctor, and the man murmured. 

“These are the pictures that were taken of her wounds when she was brought in. The police have begun an investigation because there is no way she did this to herself, nor was she in any kind of accident. She has multiple stab wounds to her entire body; both of her cheeks are shattered; her jaw is broken; she was raped by what appears to have been multiple men, as we found more than one semen sample and her injuries could not have been inflicted by just one person...” Doctor Chen stopped talking for a moment, looked down at his desk, closed his eyes, and shook his head. After taking a deep breath, he lifted his head and met Jimin’s eyes again, then continued, “She has deep bruises to her major organs; three broken ribs; and both of her hands are shattered... it looks like they broke each joint individually, then used something heavy to crush them.” 

Jimin blinked, and tears filled his eyes. Jungkook watched him, then reached over and took his hand. “What else?” Jimin croaked. 

“None of the stab wounds would have been fatal; they were specifically done to torture her. They tore off her fingernails and toenails... we think that was one of the first things they did to her, while she was still aware, because the blood was dried. We were surprised that she didn’t have more broken bones, and that her face hadn’t been more damaged, but we think she was so close to death at that point, the people who did it didn’t think it was worth the effort, as she wouldn’t have been responding to the pain any longer. What they did to her... it took hours. Are you sure you want to see the pictures?” 

Jimin gulped and looked at Jungkook, then back to the doctor, and nodded. 

Doctor Chen took his hand off the folder, then got up from his chair. “I’ll let you have some privacy. I will be right outside when... if you want to see her.” 

“What do you mean ‘if’?” Jimin asked, angrily. 

“Most people would not be able to handle seeing her in the condition she’s in...” 

“I’m not most people,” Jimin replied. 

“We’ll see,” the man replied, then left the room. 

“He’s lucky he’s the best fucking doctor in Seoul, or I’d...” Jimin growled. 

“Jimin... calm down... we’re here for Wren...” Jungkook squeezed his hand, then let go when Jimin reached for the folder. 

Taking a deep breath, Jimin opened the folder and started to cry as soon as he saw the first photo. “Oh my god... Jungkook... look what they did to her... no... oh god...” The first picture was of Wren’s face, and if Jimin hadn’t known for a fact it was her, he wouldn’t believe it was. “She’s... oh my god, that must have hurt her so much... and they shaved her head... her beautiful black cherry hair...” 

Jungkook gulped and looked away, then turned back as Jimin placed that photo upside down in the folder and viewed the next one. Each picture was of a different part of her body and worse than the last, although Jungkook and Jimin didn’t know how that was possible. There wasn’t a single spot on her body that hadn’t been damaged in some way, and they were honestly amazed that she hadn’t succumbed before she’d been found. And then he got to the pictures of her nether region and threw up his breakfast into the little basket, now understanding why Doctor Chen had set it there. Jungkook nearly lost his as well, but he hadn’t seen the pictures as clearly as Jimin, and he quickly grabbed the folder, slammed it shut, then tossed it on the desk.


	7. I'm Sorry, I Tried

Jimin just sat there silently, glassy-eyed as if in a trance, and Jungkook got up, opened the office door, spoke quietly to the doctor, then came back in. He helped Jimin up from his chair before leading him to a door that opened into a private bathroom inside the office. 

Jimin went in blindly, closed the door, then fell to his knees in hysterics. Jungkook quickly went in and grabbed him, holding him close as Jimin fell apart. “It’s my fault, Jungkook-ah... I... I was so cruel to her... I kept thinking if I fell in love with her, she’d leave me like my mom left my dad... so I wouldn’t let myself be kind to her... but she... she loved me, anyway... she left me a note... and she gave me a Christmas present that she knew would have meaning for me, even after everything...” Jimin reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the note and the gift box, handed them to Jungkook and gasped, “Look...” 

Jungkook read the note, looked in the box, then pressed his forehead against Jimin’s, and cried with him. “Jiminie... you have to be strong for her now... you have to be there for her when she wakes up, she is going to need you... she’ll need both of us... take a deep breath, wash your face and rinse your mouth, then let’s go see her...” 

Jimin nodded his head and slowly regained his composure, then did as Jungkook told him. The two of them left Doctor Chen’s office, and he began to lead them down the hallway to Wren’s room. “Doctor... Wren... she played piano... how bad...” 

“She may never play again... she will be lucky that she can use her hands at all, if she survives,” the man said before Jimin could complete his question. “Before we go in, I need to tell you that we’ve placed her in a medically induced coma because she’s so badly injured. If she moves the wrong way, it could kill her instantly. I cannot emphasize enough how dire her circumstances truly are... if she’d been found an hour later... she would have been too far gone to save, or already dead, and that is not speculation. The next few days are critical, and we won’t know any more until she begins to recover.” 

The three men entered the room, and Jimin walked slowly toward the bed. He came within a few feet and stopped, his eyes widening as he got a clear view of her broken body, his eyes scanning every bandage, every machine she was hooked up to, the breathing tube sticking out of her mouth, and her terribly mangled hands. “Oh, Wren... oh god... I’m so sorry, baby... fuck...” 

Jungkook quickly grabbed Jimin’s arm and led him out of the room before the man could become unhinged. Doctor Chen led them to a private room, his expression full of sympathy for the men as he murmured, “If you have any further questions, I will be in my office. I’ll leave the two of you alone for now.” Jungkook nodded his head, and as soon as the older man had closed the door, he grabbed Jimin and held him tightly, while leading him to the couch. 

For a long time, Jimin’s heartbroken sobs and his garbled words were the only sounds in the room. Jungkook cried as well, but silently, mourning both for his lover and the girl he’d begun to love as more than a sister. 

Finally, Jimin was able to sit up and take deep breaths, then forced himself to calm down enough to speak clearly. He grabbed a few tissues out of a nearby box and cleaned his face, then lifted his bloodshot and swollen eyes to Jungkook’s and rasped, “Find out who did this. Find out how they got to her. Find out why none of her bodyguards was with her. Kill them all...” 

Jungkook reached out and cupped Jimin’s cheek and whispered, “Jagiya. I have something to tell you, and it will make you angry, but... believe me when I tell you that the only reason I didn’t tell you sooner was that you never gave me any indication that you cared about her, until now.” 

Jimin blinked, and his expression darkened further. “What is it, Jungkook.” 

“She had a bodyguard with her last night. She told him she needed a bottle of water from the kitchen at the office, and when he started to question whether he should leave her, she threatened him with telling me that he had refused. As soon as he left, she did too. The CCTV footage showed her walking through the front lobby at two-thirty this morning. The guard at the front desk tried to get her to stop, but she wouldn’t, and the camera outside the building caught her as she started running once she was out the door. And... she ran toward Tuan's territory.” 

Jimin scowled and started to speak, but Jungkook whispered, “There’s a little more...” 

When Jimin nodded for Jungkook to continue, he said, “Another camera a few blocks later has her walking across the street that separates our district from his, and as soon as she stepped inside their boundary, two men came and took her. Jimin... she went to them on purpose, knowing what they’d do to her...” 

Jimin sat back on the couch, a stunned expression on his beautiful face as he gazed into Jungkook’s eyes, his mind racing while he tried to understand what his lover had just told him. “She wasn’t... kidnapped?” 

Jungkook shook his head, then quickly grabbed Jimin and pulled him close as the other man began to keen. “OH MY GOD, JUNGKOOK! SHE RAN AWAY FROM ME TO DIE... IF SHE... IF SHE DIES... I WILL BE AS CULPABLE FOR HER DEATH AS THE PEOPLE WHO DID THIS TO HER...” 

“Shh, Jiminie... shh... let’s hope she doesn’t die, so you can take care of her when she wakes up... in the meantime, I refuse to reprimand her bodyguard, since he was caught between a rock and a hard place, and he is horrified about what happened. He feels guilty and is blaming himself, even though he did what he was told. However, I will send some of my men out to find the two on the video footage, and they will never be seen again. And, hopefully, we’ll have some answers about who else participated in her torment so that we can take care of them, too. In the meantime, you should pick Chinmae up from his daycare and take him home; the maids can take care of him when you are here. Perhaps you should consider hiring a nanny for a little while, as well. Also, if there is work you need to finish at the office, I’m sure someone else can help you.” 

Jimin sighed deeply and nodded his head. “Okay... please ask one of your assistants to find a temporary nanny, and yes, I’ll call Jongin and Taemin and ask if they can come back here for as long as necessary to take care of the office.” 

The two men stood up and left the room, then bowed to Doctor Chen as he stepped forward. 

“We’ll contact you if there is any change, Mr. Park, good or bad, but for now, she just needs rest so her body can try to heal.” 

Jimin nodded his head, then whispered, “I’d like to see her again before we leave... just for a moment... if that’s all right?” 

Jungkook looked at Jimin, again surprised at the politeness of the request and the softness of his voice, but he didn’t comment as the doctor approved, and the two young men went back to her room. 

Stopping at the door, Jimin looked at Jungkook and murmured, “I need a moment alone with her, I’ll be out shortly. I promise I won’t fall apart... at least, not while I’m near her...” 

Jungkook nodded his head and moved to lean against the wall outside the room, his own mind reviewing the changes he’d witnessed taking place in his boyfriend. 

Jimin entered nearly silently and walked to stand beside the bed, his dark gaze traveling from Wren’s bandaged head and down her body, most of her covered by a blanket, although her arms were left exposed to keep the IV lines free. He reached out and almost touched one of her mangled hands but stopped himself, unsure of whether even the gentlest touch would bring her pain in her current state. And while he stood there, he wept silent tears while murmuring a solemn promise to her that if she survived, he would give her the world and love her as he should have all along. 

Two weeks passed with both Jimin and Jungkook continuing to visit the hospital daily and Doctor Chen giving them small updates, until finally, he told them that they were preparing to bring her out of the coma. Jimin wanted to be in the room when they did it, but both Jungkook and the doctor disapproved, the older man stating that removing the breathing tube would be a traumatic experience for the patient and could profoundly affect anyone not familiar with the procedure. 

Jimin said he didn’t care, and after a look was shared between Jungkook and Doctor Chen, it was agreed that the two of them could observe, but they had to remain standing at least six feet away from her bed at all times to keep them from being in the way. 

Now, Doctor Chen and a couple of nurses were preparing to remove the apparatus, all of them watching the monitors that Wren was attached to, and Jimin clapped his hand over his mouth to muffle his cries when he heard her start gagging as they pulled the tube from her throat. Doctor Chen had given them an idea that might happen, but that didn’t make it any easier for Jimin to witness. Jungkook wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him while the male shuddered, but Jimin never stopped watching for even a second. 

Suddenly, Wren started croaking, trying to scream, her body thrashing on the bed, and Doctor Chen barked an order at one of the nurses, who immediately injected something into the IV line. A moment later, the young woman on the bed relaxed and went limp, and the man and the nurses appeared to breathe a sigh of relief. The man left the bedside to allow the nurses to clean up the area, remove the ventilator machine, and walked to where Jimin and Jungkook stood, their eyes wide with shock. “I apologize, Mr. Park and Mr. Jeon, that was a bit more difficult than I expected... she must still believe she’s being tortured. We’ve given her a strong sedative that will help her sleep peacefully for the next few hours, and before we try to wake her up again, we’ll give her a lighter one, to keep her mind from panicking. I will text you when we plan to do that so that you can be here.” 

Jimin and Jungkook nodded and thanked the man, then Jimin walked closer to the bed and looked at his wife, her beautiful face still terribly bruised and swollen. At the same time, her hands were now encased in what looked like wire cages, with pins and screws sticking out all over as the doctor fought to save her from being entirely crippled. Tears slipped down the gorgeous young man’s cheeks as he turned and left the room with Jungkook, and the two of them went home. 

The next day, Doctor Chen notified Jimin that they would be waking Wren up shortly after one o’clock in the afternoon, and Jimin and Jungkook were again standing in the room when they tried. And again, Wren began to regain consciousness and started screaming, although now that the tube had been taken from her throat and some of the hoarseness had left her voice, the words she was shrieking were coherent. “THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL ME!!!!!! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL ME!!!!!” Over and over at the top of her lungs, until a nurse injected the heavy sedative in the IV line and the young woman went back to sleep. 

Doctor Chen looked over at Jimin, who was standing stock still with his hand over his mouth, an unnerved expression in his beautiful dark eyes, then at Jungkook with a nod of his head toward the door. Jungkook nodded back, then gently led Jimin out of the room. 

And so it went, for many more days, until they were afraid that Wren was addicted to the sedatives, but finally, at the end of the sixth week of her hospital stay, they were able to wake her up, and she didn’t scream. Nor did she cry. By this time, her visible bruises had changed colors from deep black to light brown and had almost faded entirely, although the ones on her torso were putrid green shading to yellow, as they had been much deeper. The bandages around her head had been removed from her head, exposing the peach fuzz that was growing on her scalp as her hair began to grow back. As she became aware of where she was and didn’t panic, Doctor Chen and the nurses stepped back slightly to allow her some space; then the doctor gestured for Jimin and Jungkook to move closer and stand next to the bed where she could see them, since she wasn’t able to sit up yet due to all of her injuries. 

As soon as Jimin came into view, Wren’s eyes filled with tears, and she spoke the first words he’d heard from her mouth in months. “I’m so sorry,” she rasped, her gaze traveling from Jimin to Jungkook, then back. “I tried... I’m so sorry...” She finished speaking, turned her face to the other direction, and closed her eyes as the tears continued to form behind her eyelids and trickle along her temple to wet the pillow beneath her head.


	8. Setbacks

And that was all she said as another two weeks passed. She answered no questions with words, but she would nod or shake her head when asked by Doctor Chen or one of the nurses if she was in pain. However, if anyone else tried to talk to her, she would close her eyes and remain silent and unresponsive. Each day, as she grew stronger and the terrible damage that had been done to her began to heal, they were able to set the backrest of her bed a little higher, until finally, she was sitting almost fully upright on her own, and then they began physical therapy for her hands. 

Jimin and Jungkook went with her to support her the first time it happened. After that, Jungkook went alone, since he’d had to physically restrain the blonde young man to prevent him from throttling the physical therapist when Wren screamed in pain because of the agony of moving her fingers. 

Somehow, Wren got through the first week of the torture and slowly regained some movement, although she was still unable to stand on her own, due to the injuries she’d received when she’d been assaulted. 

And then one day, Jimin received a phone call from Doctor Chen while he was at the office. He’d gone back to work to keep himself from going stir crazy while he waited for his wife to recuperate enough to come home. Jimin picked up the phone and put it on speaker so Jungkook could listen in, since he had come to the office to take Jimin out for lunch. 

“Good afternoon, Doctor Chen, what can I help you with? Is my wife all right?” 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Park. Mrs. Park has had a setback; please come to the hospital right away.” The doctor hung up the phone, Jimin jumped up from his desk, then both he and Jungkook wore their coats and left the building, after telling Jimin’s assistant where they were going. 

(It should probably be mentioned that Jimin’s current assistant is a man and he is not required to sit at a desk inside Jimin’s office; the man has his own small office next to Jimin’s, which is where it has always been. The desk where Wren sat had been placed there specifically for her, so Jimin could watch her surreptitiously while she worked, although he wasn’t sure if he would ever admit that to anyone.) 

As the two men entered Doctor Chen’s office and sat down, the older man looked at Jimin and frowned slightly, a sympathetic expression on his face. “Mr. Park, Mrs. Park tried to walk today... unfortunately, she did it when no-one was in the room with her, and she was unsuccessful. In fact, she fell on the floor and knocked herself unconscious. The fall broke open one of her head wounds, and now she has a concussion. She also ripped all of the IVs out of her arms. We’ve sedated her, and the nurses are trying to re-insert the IV catheters; once they’ve finished, I’ll take you to see her. Also... I can’t tell you how much it pains me to have to tell you this, but she is now restrained, so she won’t try to get out of bed alone again.” 

Jimin jumped up from his chair and raised his arm as if he intended to punch the older man, but Jungkook stood up and grabbed his wrist, then forced him to sit back down. After a few minutes of heavy breathing with his eyes closed, Jimin finally opened his eyes and looked at the doctor. “I apologize, Doctor Chen... I do not do well when I am unable to control a situation, and this one with my wife is... is testing every bit of my patience.” 

Jungkook blinked and looked at Jimin in surprise since he knew there had been some pretty nasty things Jimin had dealt with because of his family business, and a few of them had been terrifying. For Jimin to admit this situation was difficult for him to handle, and to someone other than Jungkook, was tantamount to him saying Wren was essential to him. Something Jimin had not said out loud at all, ever. 

That night, as the two of them lay in bed cuddled together, and Jimin had finished crying from the stress of seeing his wife bound to her hospital bed, Jungkook whispered, “Jimin-ah... I... I fell in love with her, too... and seeing her go through all of this has only strengthened my feelings for her, and you... if you want me to go away because of my feelings, just tell me...” 

Jimin sniffled and leaned his head back on the pillow a bit to look at Jungkook’s glorious face, a sweet smile that only his lover had ever seen curving his full lips. “Why would I want you to leave, Jungkook-ah? I love you. And... to be truthful... after having read her note and what she said about you, me, and her possibly being together... I... I’ve realized that it is what I want if she’ll have me... us... when she comes home. I don’t even know if she has any feelings for me at all, after everything that happened to her.” The young man sighed softly and frowned a bit. “However, if it turns out that she can’t love me, but she loves you, then... then it will be up to you to decide if you want to continue a relationship with me, as well... I would not keep you and her from your happiness after I came so close to nearly ending her life.” 

Jungkook smiled warmly and hugged Jimin close, shaking his head as he whispered, “I will never leave you, my beloved. Whatever happens, no matter how Wren feels when she comes home... we will find a solution together.” 

Jimin sighed softly and rested his cheek against Jungkook’s shoulder, then fell asleep. 

The next day there was another call from Doctor Chen, and now he was beginning to sound frustrated. “I’m sorry to have to ask you to come to the hospital, but Mrs. Park has had another setback.” 

Jimin and Jungkook met the older man in his office and watched as he placed his elbows on his desk and sank his face into his hands. “I apologize, Mr. Park and Mr. Jeon, but Mrs. Park is proving to be very stubborn, and I am overwhelmed at the moment. However, once I get some rest, I will be fine.” He lifted his face from his hands and looked at Jimin, then at Jungkook, then back to Jimin, and said, “Last night, after the night shift nurse left your wife’s room, Mrs. Park wrapped the restraints around her wrists and almost lost her hands due to the loss of circulation. She was able to do that because we had her in soft restraints, not thinking she would try to injure herself. The only thing that saved them is that her blood pressure machine went into alarm, and the nurse was able to cut the restraints. However, she does have more bruises around her wrists because of it. Now, she’s in hard restraints, and we have her on suicide watch, with someone staying in her room and keeping an eye on her twenty-four hours a day.” 

Jimin blinked, took a deep breath, then sat back in his chair to give the doctor a bit more space. 

“Thank you, Mr. Park, I was a little worried you were going to come at me when all I can do is tell you what’s happening.” 

Jimin sighed and nodded his head. “I apologize, Doctor Chen, I... I am not normally an emotional man; this whole situation has turned my life upside down. Please, continue...” 

“All right. As I was saying, she is under guard twenty-four-seven now. She has also begun refusing to eat. If she doesn’t take sustenance the usual way in the next forty-eight hours, we will have to give her nutrition through a tube... it’s not ideal, but it will keep her from dying after we’ve spent so much time saving her life.” Doctor Chen sighed, then looked at Jimin for a long minute, before he asked, “May I be frank without fear of reprisal, Mr. Park?” 

Jimin and Jungkook both raised their eyebrows, but Jimin forced himself to relax and nodded his head. “Yes, Doctor Chen, you have my word.” In their world of organized crime, the oath that passed any of the Park Industries' employee’s lips was considered sacred, and the doctor visibly relaxed and sat back a bit. 

“Mrs. Park is in no shape to go home; however, staying here is doing her no favors, either. She obviously doesn’t want to be here, and when you or Mr. Jeon aren’t here to supervise whatever is going on, she refuses to cooperate. I believe she would do better at a facility that is better versed in treating emotional trauma along with physical, as I’m pretty sure that is what is causing her to act out the way she does. If not a facility, then at your home, with people around her who can help guide her out of the hell she’s in... because make no mistake, Mr. Park... she is living in hell, and if we’re not careful, she will eventually find a way out... meaning, she will succeed in ending her life.” 

Jimin blinked, then took a deep breath and looked at Jungkook, who was staring at the doctor with an expression of shock on his face. Looking back at the older man, Jimin sighed softly, then replied, “I will begin the search for people who can come to my home, I don’t want her to have to live at any ‘facility’. Not that I don’t think they have their advantages, but... at home, she will be able to see our son. Hopefully, his presence will give her the will to live.” 

“Is his name Chinmae?” Doctor Chen asked suddenly, causing Jimin to raise his eyebrows again, but he nodded in the affirmative, then waited for the other man to continue. “She speaks his name in her sleep... I wondered if it was her brother or... well, someone else she cared deeply for...” 

Jimin sighed softly and lowered his head, then whispered, “Does she ever call out for me?” 

Jungkook reached over and took his hand, squeezing it tightly when the doctor replied. 

“No... I’m sorry, Mr. Park.” 

Jimin quickly wiped his hand over his eyes, then stood up, his grip on Jungkook’s hand nearly painful and causing the other young man to rise out of his chair too. “No apology is necessary, Doctor Chen. Thank you for doing everything you’ve done for my wife; I will hopefully have the house ready and staffed for her needs by the end of next week. Would it be all right if I saw her for a few moments, before Mr. Jeon and I leave?” 

“Yes, of course,” Doctor Chen replied, then stood up and walked the two men to Wren’s room. Jimin indicated that he wanted to be alone with her, earning nods from both the older man and Jungkook, and he opened the door and walked in. 

Wren was sitting in the bed, propped up with the bedrest and pillows, her attention focused toward the window. From where she sat, she could see the other buildings that surrounded the hospital, but a large space exposed the clear blue sky, and she gazed at that blankly, her expression as empty as the view. 

“Wren...” Jimin whispered, and it was the first time she’d heard her given name fall from his lips, as he’d avoided using it at all costs since the day they’d met. 

**_Wren’s POV_**

I whipped my head around at the sound of his voice, shocked that he even knew my first name and that he’d let it spill past his teeth. I looked at him; my dark blue eyes opened wide, the bandage from my head wound stark white against the putrid green of my bruises. I’d been given a mirror at my request and had spent quite a long time looking at the damage that had been done to my face, although, to be honest, it didn’t feel as bad as it looked, and Doctor Chen says there will be no scarring or permanent disfigurement. I couldn’t believe they’d shaved off all my hair, and that affected me almost as bad as everything else that had been done. My jaw had been unwired two weeks ago, meaning I was able to eat solid food, but as Jimin looked at the tray that sat beside my bed on the rolling cart, he saw that I had not touched it. I’ve been eating as little as possible since my jaw has healed, part of me still hoping that somehow, I’ll die, even though I’m stuck here in a place with people who keep making me live. 

“Why won’t you eat, Wren... Chinmae wants his mama to come home... he’ll need you to be strong so you can take care of him...” Jimin approached the bed slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements that might startle me; it was apparent the doctor had told him I flinched quickly now. 

You would, too, if every time someone raised a hand or came close too fast, you expected another blow from a tire iron or kick from a steel-toed boot. Those were just two of the things they used to hurt me. I clenched my jaw and cursed myself internally when tears formed in my eyes and began to slip down my cheeks slowly. When Jimin was standing directly beside me, I blinked, sending more of the diamond drops to drip from my chin, hating myself for being so weak in front of this man who couldn’t care less about me. The only reason I could imagine he would suddenly be concerned about my welfare is perhaps my mother wanted to see me, and since I wasn’t dead yet, he couldn’t really forbid her from coming. 

A sudden sob passed my lips, and I lifted my arm, intending to place my hand over my mouth to stop the sound, as I kept forgetting my hands were almost entirely crippled still. I saw Jimin frown as he witnessed the slight movement of my fingers that I could accomplish, even as an expression of agony crossed my face. “I... I’m so sorry...” I gasped. “I... I tried so hard... but... I’ll do a better job next time and make sure I’m dead before I’m found.” When I finished speaking, I turned my head away and closed my eyes, then cried silently, not responding at all when he reached out and gently touched my cheek. 

Without a word, Jimin turned and walked out of the room, and I sat in my sad little bed, sobbing softly and regretting the fact that I hadn’t been able to give him his freedom after all.


	9. Hallucinations or Dreams?

**_Narrator’s POV_**

Jimin hid his tears from Wren until he was in the hall and could bury his face in Jungkook’s strong shoulder, the younger man holding him tightly and letting him fall apart. He was true to his word, and by the end of the next week, all the arrangements had been made to bring Wren home and have her looked after while she continued to recuperate. And that was when they all discovered just how resourceful and stubborn the girl was, and it was not necessarily a good thing, due to what she was trying to accomplish.

For the first month, everything went well – Wren would have physical therapy in the morning, then relax in the afternoon with Chinmae, while the nanny stayed nearby to help if Wren needed anything. She was still unable to walk very far on her own, and while she seemed grateful for any help that was offered, she never asked. No-one at the house except Jungkook had heard her speak since she’d given birth to the baby over a year ago. 

**_Six weeks after getting out of the hospital - Wren’s POV_**

Every day I get a little surer on my feet, and each time I can walk a little further, my new plan comes closer to succeeding. Or at least being attempted, I can only hope I’ll have success when the time comes. While I was at the hospital, they had a guard watching me all day and all night, sitting right in my room with me, to keep me from trying to get out of bed or rip my IV’s out again. I’m pretty sure Doctor Chen must have told Jimin that I should be watched closely, but it hasn’t been happening, so I can only assume that this is his way of permitting me to try again. I imagine he also hopes I get it right this time. I promise, Jimin, I will do my damnedest to die, I just need to be able to walk a few more steps on my own. 

At first, when Doctor Chen told me I would be going home, I thought he meant back to the States to live with my mom, but from what I understand, she doesn’t know anything that has happened to me. She isn’t scheduled to come to visit me any time soon, either, and I have not been given a phone, so I can’t call her. I mean, what would I even say? “Hi Mom, it’s me, your youngest child, how are you? Oh, I’m glad you’re doing so well! Me? Oh, haha, the funniest thing happened... I tried to get myself killed, but it didn’t work, so I'll just keep trying until it does, isn’t that hilarious?” If I had to guess, I don’t have a phone because Jimin doesn’t want me to unintentionally worry her and have her make a surprise visit. That way, I will have all the time I need to get myself gone for real. 

Anyhow, when I found out that home meant the mansion, I admit... my heart fluttered, and I honestly had a fleeting thought that maybe Jimin would care for me now. If not, why was he talking to me at the hospital? Why was he using my name? Why did he care if I was eating? If he didn’t want me to live, he should have told me to continue not to eat. He could have tossed me into a nasty sanitarium and let them slowly kill me, as I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t give a fuck how much I suffered. Let me tell you, living through what happened to me... I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy, and those were my worst enemies doing it. Well, they’re not my enemies, I mean, I don’t know them from Adam, but I do know the organization they belong to is the most significant rival to Jimin’s enterprises. They have an uneasy truce. I wasn’t trying to start any kind of war by going to them; I was hoping that if they got their hands on me, they’d do what I couldn’t, which was kill me. I had no idea they would be so fucking incompetent. 

I’m sure Jimin had a meeting with that organization leader and told him what morons his people were for letting me live. One of them should have put a bullet through my brain or into my heart and made sure the job was finished. But, no-one did, and here I sit. And, my hopes of possibly finally receiving love from my husband have dried up. It’s been three weeks, and I’ve only seen glimpses of him as he’s walked past the guest room door – oh, yes, I’m still relegated to guest status, too. Then again, I’m not sure that I’d want to sleep in his bed with all of the ointments and medicines I have to deal with; I smell like a pharmacy. Regardless of how he feels about me, I like his scent too well to want to ruin it with this medicinal miasma. Le sigh. Yes, I did just type that, and yes, I did actually sigh. Why do I have to care about him? If I didn’t care about him, I could just keep living and driving him nuts. I could fight him about the divorce and not agree to it. I could force him to let me be a mother to my child and any other children we had, and I could make him tell me why he hates me so much. But... I love him, and his hatred breaks me. What a fucking fool I am. 

Jungkook comes around every day to check on me, which is nice, especially since he is such a vision. I swear, if anything did ever happen between the three of us, I think my heart would explode from seeing the two of them naked at the same time; they are so divine. I guess that wouldn’t be a bad way to die, eh? Jungkook brings me books and my favorite chocolates and sits with me and tells me funny stories. Oh, nothing about Jimin or what it was like when they grew up, no, he tells me about Korean folk legends, and sometimes he even watches K-Dramas with me, although I don’t like those as much as I used to because I’m living my own as it is. He explains what’s happening when we watch game shows, and the people are speaking Korean so quickly, I can’t keep up. He sits with me while I’m having my physical therapy and lets me lean on him when I try to walk, and he hugs me and tells me I’m doing a good job, after a particularly painful session. After those kinds of sessions, he even comes to my room and rubs the ointment into my legs, though he ends up smelling like a pharmacy too. He says he doesn’t mind. 

I sometimes wonder if he feels more for me than he’s saying, but I don’t honestly think so. I think he’s just naturally a sweet, kind, and thoughtful individual, and that he is the Yin to Jimin’s Yang. Or the Yang to Jimin’s Yin... I don’t remember which is the dark and which is the light; I just know the two of them fit perfectly together. If I could choose the life I could have, if I could have anything I want, I would choose to love and be loved by both of them. To have a happy little family and have children from both of them, and raise them all as brothers and sisters and... Le Sigh. Hah. I am such a pabo. In case you don’t know, pabo means idiot in Korean. And me, I am the epitome of the word. But... I have a plan, and in a week or so, I should be able to put it into motion... and then, Jimin and Jungkook and Chinmae will be able to live without me polluting their space. I just have to take it one day at a time, and not try to rush, because Doctor Chen says if I do that, I could injure myself again, and then I wouldn’t be able to accomplish my goal. 

**_Three and a half weeks later_**

It’s a Wednesday morning, early, and I’m in bed in my room, alone. I have finally been able to walk far enough to do what I need to do to end my life, and today, I’m going to do it. I have to wait until after Jimin leaves for work, but before my physical therapy session, which usually gives me a three-hour window – plenty of time. I don’t have to wait for Jimin to leave; it’s not like he checks up on me, but if he’s home and I’m found before it’s too late, I know he’ll intervene. If he didn’t at least try, he would lose face, and we can’t have that. So... it’s six forty-five right now; he should be leaving in the next fifteen minutes. Then I can act. 

**_Two weeks later_ **

Well, fuck, obviously I haven’t paid my penance yet for my happy life before I met Jimin, and consequently, I’m not allowed to die. My grand plan was discovered by the stupid nanny, who decided that I would love spending a short while with my son before it was time for my physical therapy. Goddammit. I mean, yeah, it was terrific to see Chinmae, but now, I have a twenty-four-hour babysitter. Of course, Jimin didn’t talk to me about any of it, Jungkook did. And the weird thing was, he was in tears the whole time... like, huh? You’d think he’d be as happy as Jimin for me to be gone, since then they could be together for real. Well, except me being here really doesn’t keep them from doing that. I don’t know what was going on, just that Jungkook was upset. Hell, maybe Jimin yelled at him for messing up me being able to kill myself, although he didn’t have anything to do with the nanny bringing Chinmae to my room. Whatever. The main thing now is, I’m stuck. At least until I can figure out another plan. Oh, and did I mention that I haven’t talked to anyone except Jungkook, and not more than a few words to him, since the last thing I said to Jimin at the hospital? Not even to Chinmae. I figure that since I’m not going to be around for much longer, it doesn’t matter if he doesn’t know my voice, and no-one else wants to hear it. So, I’ve decided that Songless Wren is my new nickname. It fits very well, I think. 

Oh, and part of my punishment for trying to kill myself again is that I don’t get to leave my room. It’s a nice room, actually; enormous, with a vast wall of windows that look out over the garden and French doors that let out onto the balcony, except I'm not allowed to go outside. I’ve been moved to the first floor, so I can’t jump from anything and hurt myself, although the fountain in the middle of the courtyard is looking pretty good for drowning in, if I ever do get to step foot out there. It’s not deep, but if I can get my head in far enough and breathe in really quickly, they shouldn’t be able to perform CPR and save me... maybe... I’ll have to think about that some more. 

I can watch tv or movies, I have a computer to play on the internet, but I’m not allowed to email anyone or go on social media and post anything. I can look, but can’t touch. Jungkook told me that if I was going to be selfish as a child, blah blah blah... I swear, he and Jimin could be twins sometimes, other than the fact that Jungkook seems to sort of like me, at least enough to talk to me. He hasn’t come to hang out with me at all for the past two weeks, though, since I tried my last trick. I don’t know if that’s part of my punishment too, or if he’s just swamped. I wish I could say that I hadn’t gotten my hopes up that I meant something to him, and that his not coming to see me isn’t breaking my heart, but... my heart is breaking. I wish that I could cut my feelings out, so I could be cold like Jimin. So, nothing could hurt me. I’m just so tired of aching all the time. 

Have I mentioned that I hallucinated while I was in the hospital? Or maybe I was dreaming. A couple of times I could have sworn that I heard Jimin crying... and saying he was sorry... and calling me baby... like... what the actual fuck? And I even fabricated this whole thing where he told me he would love me as he should have and he’d make everything up to me... honest to god, can you believe it? And you know what the stupidest thing about all of that is? I want so much to believe it was real and not a dream... except I know there’s no way it happened. And so, I want to know, why do I hate myself so much that I would fabricate something that only hurts me? Has Jimin’s hatred for me rubbed off? I don’t know... I only know that as long as I can’t let go of wishing Jimin and Jungkook cared for me, I’m never going to be okay... I mean, how can I be okay anyway? I live in this vast place, and I can have anything I want, except for what I know my soul needs. I hope that my mind breaks soon so I can genuinely become numb. 

It’s been another three weeks, and Jungkook hasn’t visited me at all. I haven’t been able to see Chinmae, for even a second. I spend all of my time in my room, and I’m not allowed to go out on the balcony or into the courtyard. I got tired of watching tv, and I’ve seen all of the movies I ever wanted to watch, and since Jungkook isn’t bringing me new books, I’ve read all of the ones I have three or four times now. I haven’t seen Jimin since that last time at the hospital, not even a glance now. I thought I heard his voice recently and was so disappointed with myself when my heart started pounding with the thought that maybe he was coming to see me... of course, he didn’t. The only people I see are my physical therapist, Doctor Chen, when he comes to check up on me, the various bodyguards who keep an eye on me at all times, and the maids who bring me my meals and keep my room tidy. I’m a prisoner, and I’m invisible. The thing I don’t understand is, if no-one wants to see me or talk to me or touch me, why do they want to keep me alive?


	10. Or Else

It’s been another month—still no sign of Jungkook, Jimin, or Chinmae. I’ve stopped eating and drinking for the past week, and so far, no-one has noticed. All I have to do is keep Doctor Chen or the physical therapist from figuring it out before it’s too late, and I’ll be fine... five by five... I told Doctor Chen a couple of weeks ago that I have trouble sleeping; he prescribed some pretty heavy-duty sedatives, since he is convinced that my ‘emotional trauma’ from my ordeal keeps me from healing fully. There are a couple of places in my private areas that aren’t back to normal, I guess. I don’t know for sure because I don’t care enough to look, and it’s not like I use those places for anything but pissing and shitting, anyway, and those functions aren’t affected. Anyway, the plan now is to starve myself enough so that I can take all of the pills at once, and it will be enough to shut down my organs before they can get me to the hospital. Once that happens, they can try to keep me alive all they want, but I’ll be a vegetable, so there won’t be a point anymore. 

Oh, I got a letter from my mom. She’s still traveling the world, and she’s met someone. He’s a lovely man, she says, and he treats her like a queen. Good for you, Mom, I know Dad is looking down on you from heaven, and he is happy you’re happy. That was all he ever wanted. Why couldn’t I have married someone who wanted me to be happy? Oh well, I didn’t, and that’s that, and the only way to get out of this is by turning everything black forever. So, Plan #999999999 is now in effect. (That is not really how many plans I’ve had, but man, it feels like it has... I hope to god this one works, finally...) I wrote my mom back and told her everything here is excellent, Chinmae is growing like a weed, and the biggest lie of all, that Jimin and I are madly in love and go on dates all the time... fuck, just writing that sentence shattered me, and now I’ve written it twice. And... nobody fucking cares.

 ** _Two weeks later_**

Well, shit, I’ve been foiled again. I was a week into my plan when Doctor Chen caught on. Now, the bodyguards are force-feeding me. Actually, I shouldn’t say force, but they have been given the task of getting me to eat, and I’ve been informed that they will be fired if they fail. There is no way I’m letting anyone else take the blame for my decisions, so... I’m fucking eating. Goddamn that Park Fucking Jimin anyway, I know he is the one who came up with this because he knows I have a soft heart. Oh well... one day, Mr. Park, I will do you the courtesy of dying, so you can live the happy life you’re destined to have, without me. Fucker. 

I have to say; things could be worse. Don’t get me wrong; they haven’t improved that much; I still haven’t seen Jimin, Jungkook, or Chinmae for the past month, but with the bodyguards now having to make sure I eat, they have started to talk to me, and that made the maids more comfortable, so they’ve started to talk to me, too... it’s not like we’re all best friends and have slumber parties where we do each other’s hair, makeup, and nails, but I’ve been allowed out of my room, with the stipulation I behave... oh, I forgot to mention, I haven’t seen Jimin, but he sent me a letter, the one about the guards being in trouble if I don’t eat. The message was what told me I could leave my room if I behave. Behave. Like a fucking child. Honest to god, he’s not that much older than me; why does he think he can act like he’s my father? Whatever. If it means I can get out of that stifling room and people are willing to interact with me, then I will BEHAVE, you arrogant, insufferably rude, sadistic bastard. 

I wonder if I’ll get to leave the house someday, like maybe to go shopping. Then again, I don’t have anywhere to wear something new, and there really isn’t anything I want, and there isn’t anyone for me to buy anything for, so I guess shopping would just be a waste of time for anyone who took me. 

In case you’re wondering, even though things have gotten a little bit better, I still want to die, and I am never going to give up trying to figure out how. 

**_Two months later – Narrator’s POV_ **

Jimin was sitting at his desk at the corporate building, working on a pile of paperwork as usual, when Jungkook came in the door, not bothering to knock, and startled him. “YAH!! Dammit, Koo, can’t you please at least knock once, so I know the door is going to open? You scare the shit out of me every time!” 

Jungkook laughed and shrugged his shoulders, set the food he’d brought on the table that had been placed where Wren’s desk had been not that long ago, then started pulling the containers out of the bags. “You need a little more excitement in your life, baby, and I’m providing it for you.” 

Jimin rolled his eyes, stood up from his desk and stretched, then came to the table to see what his lover had brought him. “Oooo, spicy chicken! And mandu! Oh my god, a man after my own heart... holy shit, you brought a feast, what’s the occasion??!” 

“Well, I thought we could watch a movie for our lunch hour, it’s not a very long one.” Jungkook set out the paper plates and dug their fancy chopsticks out of his camera bag, then pulled his camera out and began to set it up on a tripod. 

“Why are you putting your camera together if we’re going to watch a movie?” Jimin asked, as he skewered a dumpling and ate it with a satisfied little moan. 

“Because the movie is on an SD card. ” Jungkook finished getting everything ready, then filled his plate with food, before sitting down and waiting for Jimin to join him. “Let me know when you’re ready.” 

Jimin filled his plate then sat beside his boyfriend, before nodding his head and speaking with a mouthful of noodles, “ready...” 

Jungkook rolled his eyes and laughed. “I swear, sometimes you are a barbarian. Okay, let me dim the lights, and... start...” 

The two of them watched the screen as the title came up – it was called GCF Home. Jimin looked at Jungkook and raised his eyebrows, but the other young man merely shrugged his shoulders, then took a bite of a dumpling, so he didn’t have to say anything. 

A moment later, the movie started, and Jimin sat back in consternation as he saw scenes from when he was a child begin to flow across the screen. And there was his beloved mother, who he’d loved with all his heart. He started to stand up to try to figure out how to turn the movie off, but Jungkook grabbed his arm to stop him and paused it himself. 

“Jimin... you have to confront this. You have to break through that wall and finally be the husband you should be for your beautiful wife. She may not be actively trying to commit suicide any longer, but she is dying a little bit more every day, and you and I and Chinmae are the only ones who can help her... but you, more than even Chinmae or me, are the one who has to start. Please. Don’t spend the rest of your life rejecting the woman who loves you more than her own life... why do you think she kept trying to kill herself? It’s not because she thought it would change your feelings for her when she’d be saved. It’s because she believes that the only reason you can’t be happy is because she’s alive.” 

Jimin gritted his teeth and looked away from Jungkook as the young man spoke, his body rigid and ready to flee at the slightest provocation. When Jungkook stopped talking, Jimin looked at him and glared. “How do you even know any of that? You’re just blowing smoke up my ass because you want to fuck her, but you don’t think you can do it without my permission. Well, go ahead, have her, I don’t fucking ca....” A loud slap was heard, and Jimin’s eyes widened as he looked incredulously at Jungkook. “You... you fucking slapped me...” 

“Yes, I did, and goddammit, I’ll do it again if you ever say anything like that to me in the future... and if you’re not careful, I’ll give you the same treatment you gave to Wren when she wanted to stay friends with her roommate...” Jungkook’s eyes were narrowed, and his voice was a low growl of anger. 

“How... how did you even know about that?” Jimin asked, blushing darkly as he remembered what he’d done. 

“The same way I know about the rest of it... she’s writing a blog, Jimin... and as far as she knows, it’s anonymous and secret. But, one day, when she was in the bathroom, I did what you’d asked and checked her laptop to be sure she wasn’t emailing or posting anything she shouldn’t be, and I found it. I copied the URL, and I’ve been reading it ever since, which, by the way, is why she hasn't managed to kill herself since she came home, because she blogs about it, and I ruin her plans. And now, I’m tired of pretending that I hate her, and staying away from her, and keeping her son from her, and honest to god, you bastard, after seeing what you went through when she was in the hospital, how the fuck can you act so cold toward her now? Do you know that she dreamt you spoke to her... that first night when you went in alone... she dreamt that you promised to love her and take care of her like you should have all along... and it’s killing her to think her heart still wanted you so badly. She believes you hate her.” 

“So... you will sit here, and you will watch these little clips until the end, and if you still want to be a cold-hearted fucker once it’s over, then I won’t try to force you to change. But I will take Wren far away from you, and you’ll never see or hear from either of us again. And no, it’s not because I love her and don’t love you, I will always love you. But it’s because I can’t watch you ruin two lives – yours and hers – for no reason, except your fucking pride and the fear that something might happen to her. I’m not worried about Chinmae because I know your dad and step-mom will be happy to help you take care of him, and he’ll turn out okay. But I won’t let you continue to torment Wren by isolating her from everyone and everything she loves, which, in case you haven’t figured it out, is mostly you.” Jungkook leaned close and stared into Jimin’s eyes, then snarled. “Now, shut the fuck up and watch, or, I will bend you over and whip your ass with my belt until you are screaming for mercy, and then I’ll take her and disappear. Your choice, Jimin.” 

The two males stared at each other for a long minute, both of them breathing heavily, waiting for one of them to make a move and decide which way this would end. Finally, Jimin slumped in his chair, and Jungkook let go of his wrist. “Fine... I’ll watch it...” 

“All right then... and eat your lunch before it gets cold...” Jungkook dimmed the lights and started the movie again, and Jimin whispered, “Okay, Jungkook-ah...” 

As the home movies scrolled on the screen and the timeline progressed to the weeks just before his mother had passed away, the two young men sat close together, and Jungkook reached his arm over Jimin’s shoulder to hug him when tears began to slip slowly down the elder’s face. “Jungkookie...?” Jimin gasped. 

“Yes, baby?” Jungkook replied, turning his head to look at his lover. 

“Can we... can we sit on the couch and watch it so that I can sit on your lap?” Jimin was quietly breaking down, and Jungkook nodded his head, then paused the film. 

“Of course, beautiful... come here... that’s my good boy... shh... I got you, baby... shhh... just watch... you’ll be okay, I’m here...” The two of them were now on the couch with Jimin curled into Jungkook’s embrace while keeping their eyes on the big screen, and Jungkook flicked the remote, turning the movie back on again as he whispered, "The rest of the clips are from CCTV footage, Wren doesn't know she was being recorded."

Suddenly, the film quality changed and became clearer, and Jimin realized that the video had been taken in his house. At first, the scenes were fairly mundane, beginning from shortly after Wren and her mother came to stay at the mansion. He sat and watched the tense meals the three of them had shared, as Wren's mother tried to engage him in conversation, which inevitably failed, and the sad, sympathetic looks she gave to her daughter when she didn't think she was being watched. He saw scene after scene where Wren would approach his closed bedroom door and stand outside of it, her arm lifted and hand poised for a long moment as she prepared to knock, then her defeated expression when she would lower her arm and slowly walk away, while tears slipped down her cheeks, not having been able to muster the courage to ask for his attention.

He watched the months progress when she was pregnant, the swelling of her belly underneath her clothes, and he smiled when he saw Jungkook talking to her as he helped her stand up from the couch when she discovered she was too awkward to do it herself. The laughter the two of them shared made him happy and sad at the same time, because he knew that should have been him laughing with his wife, not his lover. Most of all, he watched the change that slowly came over her when he paid her no attention each day, saw as she'd arrive home from work then wait for him in the living room, sometimes falling asleep on the couch before he came in the door. And when he did come home, he avoided her like the plague. Little by little, her smile vanished, her laugh quieted, her tears dried up, and her Atlantic blue eyes lost their sparkle, becoming dull with apathy because of his neglect.


	11. Finally, A Good Plan

Now, the video was showing a scene in his wife’s bedroom. It had been taken within the last few months because there was Wren with her much improved but not completely healed hands, and her walking gait was still a bit unsteady. Her hair had grown back in, but it was still shorter than when he’d first met her, and the color was her natural chestnut, which was lovely, but he had adored the black cherry and still had hope that she would have it colored again. As he watched, she limped over to a stiff-backed wooden chair set in front of the windows looking out to the garden, and she sat down. She sat straight as a stick, with her hands resting on her lap, her knees together, and her feet flat on the floor. And that was the last time she moved. 

As Jimin watched the minutes on the screen tick by, he waited for her to turn her head, fidget, anything; but she did none of that. The video suddenly fast-forwarded, and when it came back into focus, Wren was still sitting where she’d been, and two hours had passed. He gulped and clung more tightly to Jungkook as he realized he could hear sound now, and he started to listen. A moment later, he heard a door open, then close, and two voices began to speak quietly, but the people talking were out of range of the camera view. However, he could clearly hear their words, which meant Wren would have been able to, as well. 

“Good morning, Mr. Kim, has Mrs. Park eaten her breakfast?” A woman’s voice inquired, but Jimin didn’t know any of his staff well enough to recognize who was talking. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Lee,” a man replied, “no, she has not.” Now Jimin knew the two people were Hyun Lee, one of the maids assigned to take care of Wren’s various needs, and Kim Namjoon, one of the bodyguards tasked with watching over her to keep her from hurting herself again. 

Mrs. Lee sighed, then murmured, “Do Mr. Park or Mr. Jeon know?” 

Mr. Kim replied quietly, “Doctor Chen said he would inform them today.” 

“Ah, that’s good, I hate to see her trying to starve herself. Has she moved at all since she’s sat down this morning?” Mrs. Lee asked. 

“I agree, I hate seeing that too, although I don’t know how anyone will convince her.” Mr. Kim sighed, then answered the maid’s question. “No, she hasn’t. Doctor Chen said he thinks that is why she isn’t healing more quickly, because she doesn’t move, except for during her physical therapy sessions.” 

Suddenly, Mrs. Lee appeared in the frame as she approached the chair and stood beside it. “Good morning, Mrs. Park. If I bring you some of your favorite dessert, will you at least eat that? The cook made banana pudding last night for you because she knows how much you love it.” The woman reached out and gently tucked part of Wren’s bangs behind her ear, a warm expression on her face, although it turned sad when Jimin’s wife shook her head. 

_{{‘She loves banana pudding? I like that, too...’ Jimin thought to himself.}}_

“Well, I’ll bring a dish of it for you anyway, in case you change your mind,” Mrs. Lee murmured kindly as she offered Wren a soft smile. Since Wren was facing away from the camera, her facial expressions were hidden, but when Mrs. Lee turned to walk away and looked toward where Mr. Kim must have been sitting, the woman shook her head, and Jimin was shocked to see tears slip down her cheeks when she blinked. “I’ll just take the breakfast tray with me, Mr. Kim, and I’ll return shortly with the pudding.” 

“All right,” Mr. Kim replied. 

The video faded, and Jungkook picked up the remote and paused the camera replay to speak softly to Jimin. “That was after she tried to kill herself and you ordered me to cease all contact with her and to shut her in her room. For more than a month, she sat on that chair from the moment she was done being cleaned and dressed for the day until she was told it was time to sleep. Do you know how uncomfortable that chair is? It’s one of the ones from the old dining room table in the attic... I have no idea how she found it, although it was probably before the attack when she still had full access to the house. I’m still not sure why she brought it into her room, but in the earlier videos when she was first recuperating, I saw it in a corner, and it was so plain, no-one noticed.” 

Jungkook tucked his fingers under Jimin’s chin and tilted the beautiful blonde’s head up, then whispered, “I found the table and the other chairs, and I sat on one of them. It was uncomfortable within a few minutes, but I forced myself to stay seated for fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes, Jimin-ah... and when I stood up, I ached. And she sat on that chair in her room every day for over a month, for hours at a time, only getting up when she needed to use the facilities, or when Doctor Chen or the physical therapist asked her. Every day. Staring out the window at the world she couldn’t do anything but watch. You weren’t just cold to her, Jimin, you were cruel... your mother would have been ashamed of you and devastated if she had known you were treating your wife like that...” 

Jungkook pressed the play button on the remote, and the next video started. 

This one was of Wren sitting at the large table in their kitchen with Hyun and Namjoon, while she slowly ate the food that was placed on the plate before her. As she ate, the three of them murmured, and Jimin began to learn things about his wife that he’d never known, like her favorite color, her favorite toy when she’d been small, her favorite memory about her dad, which sent her into tears and caused the man and woman to hug her. Jimin hadn’t heard her familiar voice in so long; he started to cry when he remembered how lovely it sounded. After a few more seconds, that video ended, and the next began. 

This time it was a view of the music room, and there was Wren, sitting at the beautiful baby grand piano, her broken hands resting in her lap as she looked at the keys. After what seemed like a very long time, she finally lifted her hands and placed them on the keys, trying to spread her fingers, then pressed down, a sob falling from her lips as the action obviously hurt her badly, and she was unable to push hard enough to coax the slightest sound from the strings. She lowered her head and began to sob deeply, crying over the keys, her hot tears wetting the backs of her hands until she lifted them and pressed her palms to her face, wailing her sorrow into the silent room. 

A moment later, Namjoon appeared in the room, walked over to the piano, and then cleared his throat to get Wren’s attention. She lifted her head and looked at him in abject sorrow, then started to cry harder, and he quickly sat on the piano bench beside her and lifted her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her like a child while she keened, her face again toward the camera so that Jimin could see the horribly broken expression on her sweet, innocent face. 

A few more videos showed her as she began to feel more comfortable with more of the staff, to the point where she smiled genuinely once in a while, although she only ever talked to Hyun and Namjoon, and then only in near whispers. Since Jimin had forced himself to ignore her existence as much as possible, he’d never seen much of her real personality, and he found himself fascinated as her natural sweetness slowly won over all of the people who worked for him and had contact with her. Eventually, she began to show some of her feelings to Hyun and Namjoon. 

And then, they were looking at the living room – the one that he and Jungkook used to go to when they wanted to watch movies outside of their bedroom, and there was Wren, sitting cuddled in Namoon’s lap. 

“What the...” Jimin growled, ready to get up and go beat the shit out of the man, but Jungkook held him tightly on his lap and whispered, “Just watch, Jiminie...” Jimin relaxed slightly, although Jungkook could feel him trembling with anger, but as the scene unfolded, the elder relaxed, entranced again by the sweet girl. 

As they watched, it became apparent that the embrace was that of a father to a daughter, as Namjoon was much older, nearly his own father’s age, and he also noticed that Wren was wearing jeans and a sweater. There was nothing of her body that was showing inappropriately. Neither the bodyguard nor Wren was doing anything even remotely romantic, which calmed him further, even though he wasn’t ready to admit that what he’d felt was jealousy. 

A few moments later, the sound was suddenly increased, the words being spoken by Wren in her soft voice became audible, and they broke Jimin’s heart again. 

“Namjoon Ahjae... I... I wanted to ask... why has everyone started to be so nice to me? It’s not like being nice to me will make a difference in whether I eat or not, I’d still eat because I don’t want any of you to get in trouble on my account. I mean, didn’t Jimin tell all of you not to talk to me? I’d hate for anyone to get fired because of a good morning greeting... it’s bad enough that you’ll probably get terminated for talking to me right now...” 

“Ah, Wren-ah...” Namjoon replied, and Jimin tensed at the familiar way the man spoke to her until Jungkook rubbed his back warmly, “Mr. Park wants you to get well, so he told us we could befriend you. He loves you, you know.” 

Wren was sitting facing the camera, and the expression that came to her beautiful features when the man said those last words to her was one of disbelief, which quickly turned to mirth. She laughed, something Jimin couldn’t recall having ever heard her do – and the sound of it immediately enchanted him, but her next words caused his heart to clench again. “Haha, oh, that’s funny, Namjoon Ahjae... he doesn’t love me! He never has; he just pretends he does when it’s necessary for him to convince other people that it’s true. In fact, I have been thinking a lot about his reasoning for keeping me alive, and I have figured it out.” 

“Oh? And what do you think his reason is, then?” Namjoon asked, looking at her quizzically. 

“Well, you see, he’s worried about his reputation, because I bet everyone knows now that it was me who was attacked... and a lot of them probably think I was kidnapped, which makes him and the organization look bad. So, he doesn’t want to lose face by having me found dead somewhere... that’s all, Namjoon Ahjae, it’s nothing else... it never was...” Her voice when she said the last words had become soft and sad, and as Jimin and Jungkook watched, tears began to slip from her eyes. She lightly patted the bodyguard’s cheek, the gesture shockingly childlike, then stood up from his lap, bowed politely to him, and whispered, “I... I think I want to sleep now, Mr. Kim. Thank you for pretending to care for me, even though it is only because Mr. Park told you to.” She began to walk out of the room, limping slightly from her injuries that weren’t fully healed, and the camera caught the tiny smile disappearing from her face to become a grief-stricken expression, and tears began to slip down her cheeks. Namjoon watched her leave, tears also wetting his face. 

“I... I can’t watch anymore, Jungkookie... please turn it off,” Jimin gasped, as he shuddered on his beloved’s lap and cried for his terrible treatment of his wife. 

Jungkook did as Jimin asked, then held the elder on his lap and let him mourn for his mother and his wife, the blonde young man finally acknowledging the boy he’d been when she’d passed, and he’d closed himself off from the world, except for his immediate family and Jungkook. 

As he sobbed, Jimin realized he honestly did want to love Wren, that he’d had feelings for her from the first day he'd seen her. Now he recognized that just by being the person she was, she would help heal him, and he could be happy. Happier than he could ever have imagined. As he calmed down, he spoke softly with Jungkook about an idea he began to have, and when he finally got up from the younger man’s lap, he walked to his desk and called his father. “Hi Dad, it’s Jimin... well, yes, I know Chinmae is too young to talk on the phone yet; why? Oh my god, Dad, you are so weird... I announce myself even though you know it’s me because Mom always told me it was polite... yeah, I did say Mom... I... I’m sorry I shut down and now... now I want to make up for it... so... would you and Julie be willing to take care of Chinmae for a while, I want to take Wren on vacation... how long? Um... I’m thinking six months? Yes, I know that’s quite a long time, and we’ll miss some of his milestones, but we’ll be back in time for his birthday in three months, I promise; then we'll leave for a while longer... it’s going to depend on how Wren is doing... yes, she’s improving every day, but I think she needs to get out and do some traveling and get away from the horrible memories. And Doctor Chen said he thought it was a good idea, too... okay, well I’ll go home and start getting everything ready, and I’ll contact Kim Jongin and Kim Taemin and ask them to take over at the office while I’m gone. Okay, Dad... and Dad? I love you... no, pigs are not flying, and it isn’t snowing in hell, aish... fine, I’ll call you when all the arrangements are made... okay, bye...” 

Jimin hung up the phone and rolled his eyes at Jungkook, who was still sitting on the couch and now laughing his ass off. “Pigs flying and snowing in hell... hahaha, your Dad is still so funny... come back here, Mr. Park, and let me snuggle you for a little longer before we set everything in motion.” 

“Hang on a minute, let me call home...” Jimin picked up the phone again and spoke with Namjoon for a few minutes, then hung up and walked to the couch to cuddle with his lover.


	12. Why Are They Here?

_**A week later – Wren’s POV** _

Well, I’m finally well enough that I can walk almost completely normally, and for long periods of time. Doctor Chen said it’s because I’ve been getting fresh air and more exercise than just the physical therapy, and I think he’s right – I’ve been allowed to walk the gardens and the maze, as long as either Mr. Kim or Mrs. Lee is there to escort me. So, now with me feeling better, apparently they think I’ll enjoy a day out... so, we’re all going on a little field trip. Like, away from the house. To go shopping at the Mall. It will be the first time I’ve been off the grounds in months. They’ve told me that they asked Jimin, and he agreed. I am still not quite sure why he approved something that has to do with me going out in public, but I’m trying to keep my heart from reading anything more than his own self-preservation into it. Who knows, maybe they're planning an assassination... I mean, it's virtually impossible to protect someone completely when they're wandering around in the midst of a bunch of other people... I really do kind of hope that's what's going to happen... I can't deny that part of me wishes things were changing, but... I'd be pretty stupid to actually believe anything like that anymore.

It’s Christmas time, and while I keep trying not to remember that all of my recuperating started at Christmas last year, it’s hard... still, I’m going to act like I feel festive and buy gifts for Chinmae, Jimin, Jungkook, Mr. Kim, and Mrs. Lee, and some little something for all of the other people who live at the mansion, because they have all taken care of me since I came home. Well, I mean, it’s still not /my/ home, it’s just a place where I live. I haven’t seen Jimin, Jungkook, or Chinmae for a few months now, I’m pretty sure the three of them have moved into another house, and I’ve been abandoned. 

So, Mr. Kim, Mrs. Lee, and I are on our way. I’m kind of nervous because I haven’t been around anyone but the household staff in so long, I’m not sure how I’ll feel about being around a bunch of strangers in a large, busy setting. Still, they seem very excited to take me, and I know they’re just trying to make feel better, so I’ll pretend to be happy. It’s kind of weird because the two of them kept asking me questions about Jimin... it made me uncomfortable because no-one has done that before, and I’m not sure why they were doing it now, but... well, all I can do is be honest and tell them that he deserves so much better than me, and I’m worthless and useless, and he shouldn’t be wasting his money on me... of course, they tried to tell me I’m wrong, but I know the truth. I honestly hope he’s replaced me already, so he can have a happy life with someone he loves... maybe it’s Jungkook, and they’re living their best lives with Chinmae... I told Mr. Kim and Mrs. Lee that too, and they looked so sad, but... they’ll forget me when I’m gone, just like Jimin, Jungkook, and Chinmae already have. I still want to die, but it’s more that I think I will die from a broken heart. I hope it happens sooner, rather than later, so Jimin can stop bleeding money to keep me alive. 

I bought some cute toys for Chinmae... he’s almost two now, so the things he can play with are a bit more sophisticated, and I hope they aren’t too noisy... then again, I don’t even know if he’ll be allowed to have them... for all I know, everything I buy on this shopping trip will be returned without being opened. I also got Jungkook a magnificent Rolex. I know it was costly, and I spent Jimin’s money on it, but Jimin would have probably bought it for him too, so I don’t feel that bad. 

Oh, and I found this beautiful black suit for Jimin. It’s made of silk, so it will be very soft and comfy when he wears it, and I bought a shirt, shoes, a tie, cuff links, and earrings to go with it, so he’ll look amazing... I doubt that he’ll ever wear it... I’d be surprised if he doesn’t have it returned, too... oh well, I guess it’s the thought that counts, right? Even if he doesn’t want me to think about him. 

Mr. Kim and Mrs. Lee tried to get me to buy some things for myself; they kept showing me cute clothes and pretty jewelry. Still, I don’t want to spend any of Jimin’s money on myself, he’s had to pay enough for all the hospital bills and to have the physical therapist and nurses at the house, and then the salaries he pays the bodyguards and maids, so they’ll watch me all the time... They did try one last thing, and that was when we started to walk past one of the high-end salons. The two of them stopped walking and pointed into the shop when I looked at them curiously. Mrs. Lee told me that Jimin had told them to make me an appointment to get my hair colored and my nails done, and for the longest time, I just stood there, looking at them, then into the shop, then back at them again. Finally, I asked if he’d said I had to do it, and they both said no, so I refused. 

I told them, I don’t deserve more than what he’s already paid for me, and I don’t want him to think I’m a gold digger or something. I mean, he paid off everything for my family and continues to support them... oh... I wonder if he’ll stop doing that if I die... or if he divorces me... oh no... what if... no... no, he... he might hate me, but I... I think he’s an honorable man, and the contract said he’d take care of them for life... and with our two companies merged, there is some money being made by my family’s business again... so, okay, phew, I can stop worrying about that... 

Well, we’re finally done shopping, time to go home... I do wonder if Jimin, Jungkook, and Chinmae will get my gifts... I hope so... but I wouldn’t bet on it. While we were shopping, I started to wonder if I would get any presents this year, but I can’t imagine why, really. I mean, maybe I will from the household staff, except they probably don’t want to spend their hard-earned money on someone they don’t really care about. My Mom will probably send a card... maybe... but I definitely don’t expect anything from Jimin or Jungkook, since I’ve already cost Jimin so much, and they both hate me for all of the inconvenience I’ve caused them. 

**_Later that day – Narrator’s POV_ **

All of the arrangements had been made, and Jimin was waiting anxiously in the living room with his father, step-mother, Jungkook, and Chinmae for Namjoon and Hyun to bring Wren home after their ‘shopping’ trip. The gorgeous young man paced back and forth, continually brushing his hand through his blonde hair. He’d had them take her out of the house in order to be able to pack all of her things for their long vacation, and the suitcases were stacked up by the door, ready to be taken to the limousine when they were ready to go to the airport. He also intended to buy her whatever else she might need while the two of them were gone, but he wasn't sure what she might want from what she already owned, so he told the staff to pack everything. He patted his pocket again to be sure her passport was there, and Jungkook smiled at him. 

“Relax, Jiminie, you’re acting like you’re a teenager going on his first date...” Jungkook hugged Jimin warmly, then kissed him softly on the cheek. 

“Well... I’ve never taken anyone but you on a date, so...” 

Before anyone could say anything in response to that, they heard the front door opening, then the sound of footsteps as the Mr. Kim and Mrs. Lee brought Wren to the room. As she entered and realized who was there, she stopped walking and sidled quickly behind Namjoon, unprepared to be confronted with the news that she expected would be something heart-shattering, since she couldn't imagine any other reason why they were there. Hyun was holding the presents from Wren for Jimin, Jungkook, and Chinmae, and she tried to hand them to the girl, but Wren just shook her head and cowered behind the tall frame of the older man. Hyun turned toward Jimin and smiled apologetically while holding the packages out to him. He and Jungkook took them from her, while Namjoon stepped aside, revealing Wren’s small form as she tried to make herself as inconspicuous as possible, and then Jimin stepped forward toward her. 

Wren had looked at nothing but the floor since she’d first seen the small group when she entered the room, and now, as she saw Jimin’s shoes approaching her, she bowed deeply to him, her hands folded in front of her chest while she tried not to show how terribly frightened she was. But all of them could see her trembling, and Jimin had to fight back the sob that tried to escape his throat. 

Jimin lifted his arm to hand his package to Jungkook, the movement causing Wren to cower and cringe, and suddenly, the blonde young man looked down and saw sparkling tears dripping to the floor, where they glistened in the lamplight. “Hey,” Jimin whispered softly as he reached down, gently gripped Wren’s upper arms, and slowly urged her to stand up. He slid his arms around her to hug her warmly while murmuring, “Thank you for the gift,” into her ear. 

Wren was so shocked by the current turn of events that she remained rigid in his embrace, barely breathing, her expression one of pure fear, and when he moved to release her, she flinched again, a flashback of the attack convincing her she was in imminent danger. Still, before anyone could note her more profound terror, she forced herself back into control and shuttered her emotions, her beautiful face now expressionless. As he took another step back, she bowed again and began to walk backward toward the doorway, then stood up and tried to quickly scoot around Namjoon, to slip out and hide in her room from whatever had brought Jimin and the others here. 

Before she could get more than two steps away from Jimin, he reached out and grabbed her wrist carefully, and when she turned to look at him, he said softly, “All of your things are packed, come with me.” 

**_Wren’s POV_ **

I have no idea why Jimin, his parents, and Jungkook are here, and why they have Chinmae. Jimin is dressed in a nice suit, as usual, while Jungkook is wearing jeans and a sweater, so their clothes aren’t helping me put any clues together. I don’t know why they’re here, but I’m afraid... no, I’m terrified... is this when Jimin admits to me that he and Jungkook are together, and they’re living somewhere else with Chinmae? Why would his parents be here, then? Thank god for Mr. Kim being so much taller than me because I can maybe hide behind him, and whatever needs to be said can be spoken without me having to look at Jimin or Jungkook. 

Mrs. Lee tried to give me the presents I’d bought them. I think she intended for me to be the one to give them to Jimin and Jungkook, but I just shook my head and watched while she did it. Then suddenly, Mr. Kim moved and left me standing there facing Jimin on my own. I immediately bowed to him deeply, not wanting to be scolded for disrespecting him, but he... he held my arms and made me stand up... and he was soft with me, for the first time since I met him. Which was the last thing I expected. No wait, the last thing I expected was for him to hug me. And no, I’m not kidding, he hugged me. And then he said thank you. Who is this, and what did he do with the Park Jimin, who hates me? I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to just wrap my arms around him and sink against his chest, while his scent filled my senses, but I know this isn’t real or right, and he’s just acting like this for the benefit of his dad and step-mom. 

And then things got a little hinky, because when he let go of me, something about how he moved took me back to the night I was tortured, and I knew without a single doubt that he was going to hit me. And not just slap me lightly across the face, or swat my backside, but throw a punch that would knock me down and possibly break my jaw again. I mean, not that he ever punched me before, but the goons who hurt me broke my jaw already, so if he did it too, then it would be broken again... well, you know what I mean. So, to keep him from hurting me, or at least I hoped it would prevent it, I bowed deep and started backing toward the door, giving him as much of a posture of respect as I could without falling on my face. All I wanted at that moment was to escape to my room and hide in the closet. 

Oh, yeah, when I get scared, that’s where I go now because it’s dark and quiet. You’d think I wouldn’t want to be somewhere dark when I’m afraid, but it actually calms me. It’s like I’m in a cocoon filled with cotton, I can’t see or hear anything, and I can pretend I’m invisible. I’ve made a little nest in there with some towels from my bathroom and a few of my soft sweaters, and I took a couple of pillows from Jimin’s bed (don’t tell him), and they’re in my nest too. I even sneak into his room and borrow his cologne every few days, so I can spray the pillows and pretend they’re him... yes, I know, I’m fucking pathetic... and the worst part is, his scent comforts me... like, how the fuck is that possible? He’s never touched me in any way to offer me kindness, how the hell does his scent equate with home in my heart... and, yes, he feels like home... that hug... I never wanted to leave his embrace, and for a brief second, I thought maybe things had changed... 

But then, as soon as I turned around to leave the room, he took my arm and told me that they’d packed all my belongings, and I was to go with him... so... they’re really getting rid of me. I don’t know if they’re taking me to a facility where I’ll live for the rest of my life and no-one will think of me again, or maybe a convent... or perhaps he’s had enough of pretending that he doesn’t want me dead, and he’s going to take me somewhere to kill me, then get rid of my body. I don’t know how he’s going to explain that to my mom, except that she’s so preoccupied with her new life, I doubt she’d even notice she hadn’t heard from me for a long time, and by then... well, by then it wouldn’t matter. 

I nodded my head and started shuffling after him, afraid to walk too fast and accidentally bump into him – which would be kind of funny if I did, since it was how I’d met him, and I guess it would be Karma that that's how I’d be losing him – and I started to shut down my emotions and resign myself to whatever fate he’d decided I deserved.


	13. Just The Two of Us

_**Narrator's POV** _

Jimin had let go of Wren's arm and turned around to walk toward the door, a smile on his lips as he heard her following after him without complaint, his own emotions high and happy for the first time in years for someone other than Jungkook and Chinmae, until Namjoon caught his eye and cut his glance toward the girl. Jimin stopped and turned around, his smile fading to a concerned frown when he saw her hunched over, her arms wrapped as tightly around herself as she could get them, and tears steadily falling from her downcast eyes. She hadn't noticed that he'd stopped, and she actually did bump into him, causing him to laugh quietly and quickly wrap his arms around her, the suddenness of the gesture halting her tears instantly. 

"Wren-ah," Jimin whispered to her softly, tucking his fingertips under her chin to tilt back her head. "I was going to wait to tell you this until we were at the airport, but I think you need to know now..." His stunningly handsome face was inches from hers and wearing a soft, adoring expression as he continued to murmur, "We're going away together for a vacation, baby... just the two of us. I have so much to atone for, and it will take some time; healing your heart is all I want to focus on... but I should allow you to greet our son; first, I think, ne?" 

She was so dumbfounded by what was happening, she could do nothing but nod slightly, and he smiled warmly at her, dipped his head, then brushed his lips softly over hers. She blinked when he lifted his head to look at her; her dark blue eyes opened wide in astonishment, then he turned her slightly while still keeping one arm around her and walked her back to where his parents and Jungkook stood with Chinmae. 

Jimin's father and step-mother stepped forward and reached for Wren, and when Jimin gently pushed her toward them, they enveloped her in a hug, both of them murmuring soft words to her, while Julie rubbed her hand up and down the girl's back. The two of them didn't know the full extent to which Jimin had rejected her for so long, but his father had witnessed him becoming colder with each passing year since his mother's death, and they knew he had not welcomed her lovingly into his heart or his life until now. 

Once the man and woman released her, Jungkook smiled and stepped slightly sideways to give Wren a peek at her little boy, who was almost two years old now. Chinmae looked at her shyly while he clung to Jungkook's pants leg, and Wren knelt, reached out toward the child, and whispered, "Chinmae, do you remember me? I'm your Mama," and for a moment, it appeared as though he would hide further behind the dark-haired young man. Wren swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled sadly at the toddler, but she didn't try to force him to come to her, and instead, she just pulled her arms back to her body and watched him as though she was memorizing every feature of his sweet little face. Suddenly, he smiled widely and said, 'Mama!', then toddled over to her with his arms outstretched, and she hugged him in a daze. 

Jungkook crouched down and lightly ran his hand over the little boy's hair, then looked at Wren and murmured, "I showed him pictures of you every day and let him hear your voice from the CCTV recordings... I know you haven't spoken to many people in a long time, and I don't know how much longer it will be before you trust Jimin and me enough to speak to us, but I wanted Chinmae to know your voice and recognize your face, so when you come back to us, he'll know who you are." 

By the time Jungkook finished talking, Wren was crying again, her warm tears dripping from her cheeks to plop onto Chinmae's thick black hair, which caused him to giggle. "Rain?" he said as he lifted his little arm and patted the top of his head. His innocent laugh and the cute sight of his chubby hand broke the majority of the tension that had been building, and all of the adults laughed... well, all but Wren, who only smiled, but it was a genuine smile, and everyone's eyes filled with tears at the sight of it. 

"Come, we should be going, Wren... we'll come back for Chinmae's birthday..." Jimin held out his hand, and Wren looked at it as though it was a foreign object she'd never seen before, but she dutifully kissed her son's forehead and gave him back into Jungkook's care. She stood up on her own, hesitant to touch her husband more than absolutely necessary, and he let his hand drop back to his side, a sad smile on his face as his parents hugged the beautiful girl again. Jungkook hugged her next, and when he let her go, she turned to Jimin and came to a stop, lowered her head, then lifted and bent her arms to hold her hands one on top of the other on her chest, almost looking as though she was a wind-up doll and her workings had wound down. 

"Here, come here, baby," Jimin whispered, then he picked her up in his arms in the bridal style and carried her to the car. As one of the other men opened the back door, Jimin placed Wren inside the car, then walked around to the other side. He settled on the wide seat beside her while the bodyguards loaded the luggage in the trunk, then reached over and gently coaxed the beautiful girl into his lap, his arms enclosing her carefully as they left to catch their flight. 

**_Wren's POV_**

Everything felt so surreal, like, maybe I'm in a coma that I haven't awakened from since I tried to escape. Has everything just been a figment of my overactive imagination? Stupid K-Dramas, anyway. Or maybe I am in my lonely bed, and I'm dreaming of things that I wish were true. Because we all know that I would give anything to be loved by my husband... even though I hate to admit it since it will never happen. I mean... it won't, right? This isn't real? Except... his arms feel so warm and comfortable around me, and I can't imagine why I'd be dreaming about his father and step-mother. I do understand Jungkook and Chinmae being part of it, but why would I be hallucinating about shopping and buying presents, and Mr. Kim and Mrs. Lee. I've had lucid dreams all of my life, but this... if this isn't real, then I have gone completely off my rocker. But... if it is real... why? 

As the scene unfolded and the minutes ticked by, I started to realize that I wasn't dreaming... but still, I don't trust what's happening, why Jimin is so caring toward me all of a sudden. And then, I knew... it was all a hoax, something to convince his dad and step-mom that he had only love for me, and was taking me away on some romantic getaway, but in reality... who knows what he has planned... I mean, Jungkook knows, obviously, but most likely they're the only ones... 

But... but he let me touch Chinmae... like, actually let me hold him... and Jungkook said he'd been showing videos of me to my baby, so he'd recognize me and my voice... and, even after all this time that I haven't seen him and he hasn't seen me, when normally a baby would have forgotten someone if they had no contact with a person, Chinmae called me Mama and came to me... so Jungkook must be telling the truth... still, Jimin's dad and step-mom were there, so... well, it would make sense that Jimin and Jungkook had done all of this as a ruse, I mean... they play all kinds of games with reality every day, right? It's pretty much what you have to do when you're the heads of a crime syndicate posing as a legitimate business. So, I just have to keep reminding myself not to fall into the trap of believing that any of the softness is genuinely for me. There isn't anything I can do about whatever they have planned, since every time I've tried something, I've been foiled... it's like somehow; they know what I've been thinking and plotting... so... I've given up trying to off myself. 

Except... fuck, Jimin's lips... and the gentle way he held me... and his soft voice, and his eyes as he smiled at me... maybe this is part of the plan, too... get me to let my guard down so that they can tear me apart... I mean, if they break me enough, I suppose I might become catatonic, and then there would be no choice but to put me in a facility. No-one could accuse either of them of doing anything wrong, especially if it happens while Jimin and I are 'on vacation.' I wonder if we're really going somewhere, or if he's just taking me to one of the properties he owns. As part of my job when I was working, I've seen the documents to keep track of the expenditures, and of course, some of that was for the upkeep of the places owned by the corporation... 

I don't know what to feel. I know I'm afraid. I know that I want to believe Jimin loves me. And really, what difference does it make? I mean, if I let myself believe it, then it would make my end come sooner, right? That's what I've wanted since I walked into the Tuan family territory, to be gone so that Jimin could be happy. Maybe I should just stop being suspicious and give in... or at least act like I have... because if I act like I think things have changed, then that should make them do what they can to get rid of me that much sooner, right? 

The longer he holds me, the harder it is becoming for me not to relax against him. If he had been kind and loving to me from the moment we met, he would indeed have been my Prince Charming; he is everything I could ever need or want. We're in the limo on the way to the airport and... he's cuddling me. Like... how the fuck is this even possible? What changed? How did he go from not even acknowledging that I existed to suddenly wanting to make up for what he's done to me for the past two and a half years? 

_**Jimin's POV** _

Jungkook. 

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to punch him and kick him and beat him up until he couldn't force me to face everything I'd done. Everything I'd lost, and almost lost. I couldn't believe it when he slapped me – he'd never hit me in anger before. I couldn't believe it when he threatened me, and when he said he knew what I'd done to Wren. When he said, she's been keeping a diary in a secret place on the web. And he's read it. And he didn't tell me about it until he started to force me to watch the videos. I didn't want to acknowledge the blackness that had taken over my heart when my mother died. I didn't want to admit that I have feelings for my wife; for my child's mother, I didn't like the responsibility of caring for another person that much. I already have Jungkook and Chinmae; I can't handle another one; what if something happens to them, and now, to her? 

It's bad enough that I've always loved Jungkook, and it hurt so much when he left, even though I never told him how much I wanted him to stay. I know he would have if I'd asked, but... he needed to get away from me to become the man he is today so that he could come back. And he did. Part of me wishes he hadn't, because then that would be one less worry for me. One less reason for me to stay awake at night and imagine all of the bad things that could happen to him. 

Part of me wishes I hadn't gotten Wren pregnant, so I wouldn't have Chinmae to worry about now, too. And that I hadn't fallen in love with her, despite having tried so hard not to. 

A larger part of me wishes I could go back and change how I treated her, my beautiful, sweet, innocent wife. One of the few people in my life who wasn't afraid of me, who never wanted anything from me until she thought she had no choice, who sacrificed her happiness for her family's welfare.


	14. It's All A Lie

Except... it was all a lie. Her father's company was never in financial trouble. The only people who know the truth are me, Jungkook, Jongin, and Taemin. Up until Wren ran away from me, the three of them believed that I'd fabricated the whole scenario only because I had to be married and have a child before I turned thirty; otherwise, my younger brother would have been forced to return to South Korea and take over, and it had nothing to do with how I felt about her. Yes, I have a brother that no-one except Jungkook knows about... well, other than my father, of course, but as far as I know, he hasn't told my step-mother, either, and we never discuss him. 

My younger brother has lived in another country since my mother died because my father didn't want him to become a criminal. But to be honest, there isn't that much criminal activity taking place in the organization any longer. Granted, there are still some things that happen that aren't particularly legal, but for the most part, I hadn't ordered anyone's murder since shortly after taking over the business, which was when I turned twenty-five... so, almost five years ago, now. Until Tuan Yieun's men hurt my wife. From what Jungkook tells me, the two that they identified from the CCTV footage gave up all kinds of information about the rest of the people who'd been involved before they were... terminated... 

Once the men's names were discovered, Jungkook met with one of Tuan's highest lieutenants, and he assured Jungkook that they would be disposed of. Yieun called me personally and apologized, then sent a bouquet of two dozen peach roses to Wren's room... signaling the deal had been made between Jungkook and his man and showing Tuan's loyalty to the Park organization. I'm sure it was all a bunch of blowing smoke up my ass, considering we're always trying to take territory from each other, but still... anyone who came into her room and saw them knew it meant something more than a friend sending get well flowers. This was very convenient since I'd heard there had been a few people from other organizations who'd wanted to cause Wren harm, but they backed off when they learned of Tuan's gift. 

You might be wondering why the leader of my largest rival so quickly appeased me. For one thing, Yieun and I have known each other since we were children, and at one point, we were friends. At least until we both had to take over our family organizations. I wouldn't say we're enemies now, but we don't spend time chatting if it isn't regarding business. 

Also, I realize Wren ran to their territory with the expectation that they would hurt her; however, if Yieun had engineered her capture, or had known she had been found, she would have been well taken care of... probably even better than she had been in her own home. And he would have notified me immediately. And, to be even more honest about it, Yieun wouldn't have her kidnapped, to begin with, just as he wouldn't try to assassinate my father or step-mother. My previous schoolyard friendship with him has quite a bit to do with that. Yes, we are still continually bickering over property rights, but all of those arguments are solved at the table, not in the streets. 

Anyway, back to my brother... I haven't had any contact with him since my mother passed away; it was like he just vanished and had never existed. I was seventeen when she died, and he was ten – he had been a surprise, but a welcomed one, and my father, my mother, and I all adored him. He was a happy baby, and as he grew up, he proved to be a happy child as well. I don't remember much about him anymore, except I like to think that Chinmae takes after him... I've never heard Chinmae cry, except when he was hungry, and Wren wasn't quick enough with the breast, or the nanny isn't fast enough with the bottle. To be fair, Wren was so rarely not there as soon as he was hungry, I hardly heard a peep from him... but then her milk dried up, and... well, let's just say I was an asshole about it, which is pretty much what I've been for the past twelve years about everything. 

So, Wren is married to me because of a ruse I created, and now I think it's time for me to explain myself. 

I keep my own blog, and it is secret and anonymous. One day, perhaps I'll share it with Wren and Jungkook, but that will depend on how everything works out between the three of us. I can freely admit within these pages that I hope we end up together, me, Wren, and Jungkook. In her goodbye note, the words she wrote about wishing she could be a part of the relationship Jungkook and I have led me to believe there is a good chance it will happen. I know he is willing, and now that I am no longer hiding behind my cruel façade, I can admit I am too. 

So, we'll go back to the first day I saw Wren... 

_**Time Skip – 2 years prior, Jimin's POV** _

I was coming back to the office from a meeting with my father and our attorney, and as I walked toward the front doors of my building, I saw a girl coming out. And if I told you that time stood still, would you believe me? Especially considering what you know of me so far? Well, okay, time didn't stand still, but for a brief moment, I wished it would have. 

It was a beautiful day in the fall, October thirteen and my twenty-fifth birthday, although I haven't celebrated it since my mother died. My father tried for a couple of years, and after me repeatedly telling him I wasn't interested, he stopped. I don't think he ever actually gave up hope that eventually I'd want to acknowledge it again, as he gave me a gift and a card every year, regardless. Still, he never tried to throw me a party, and he convinced Julie not to, either. Jungkook forces me to blow out a candle on a cupcake, sings Happy Birthday to me, then makes me eat the cupcake with him, even though I complain the whole time. I'm pretty sure he knows that I enjoy the little ritual, even if I do grump about it. 

The subject of the meeting was the necessity for me to be married and have an heir by the time I turned thirty, or my brother would have to be brought back to South Korea from wherever he was living, to take over the family business. The biggest problem with that was, I've not dated any females. I haven't even dated any males. The only person I've ever loved is Jungkook; he was my best friend growing up, and when he moved back to Seoul, we reconnected and became more than friends. He's the only person I've ever gone on a date with, and we didn't court each other, everything just... happened. So, the idea of intentionally meeting a woman, dating her, marrying her, and then making children with her was... uncomfortable, if not downright disturbing. 

Yes, I am aware that women and men think I'm handsome, and many want me. I like I'm entirely in control and arrogant, but when I look at myself in the mirror without clothes or makeup, I see someone who is seriously lacking in quite a few areas. Luckily, Jungkook has stood with me while I've critiqued myself and refuted every one of my negative comments, and I love him very much for that. Of all of the people I know, Jungkook was, is, and always will be one of my staunchest supporters, and I am grateful to have been allowed to have him back in my life. The thought of letting anyone other than him see me at my most vulnerable... I was not happy about that at all. But, the alternative of having my brother give up the freedom he'd had for the past eight years was worse. So, I agreed to start looking. 

I spend a lot of time on my appearance since I feel I have a reputation to uphold as the head of my family organization, and also know it bothers people that I am so "hot" while being such an asshole. I've cultivated that persona very carefully over the years because I don't want to get close to anyone else; being attached to Jungkook, my father, and Julie was enough. Until I saw that gorgeous creature with the black-cherry colored hair come striding out of my building like she owned the place. 

My mother, who was one of the most amazing people on the planet and had a strange intuition about life, always said that you were destined to be near them if you met someone on your birthday. She said it didn't have to be romantic; it could be someone you would work with very closely, or become friends, although it was also possible that love would arise. Whatever did happen, the relationship would be fruitful; so, a co-worker would help the company gain clients and make money, a friend would become a soulmate, and a lover would bring children and happiness. 

My mother's intuition didn't tell her that she would get cancer and die... or maybe it did, but she chose not to tell my father and me because she didn't want us to mourn before she was gone. Whether she knew or not, when she died, I stopped believing in destiny or fate, or whatever it was that she'd tried to convince me was real. 

I had been driven to the meeting by my chauffeur, and the limo dropped me off at the front sidewalk. As I headed toward the doors, I was far enough away from the entrance to see when she came out and was able to observe her as she approached, then walked past me, as though I was invisible. That was a first for me, as I am generally followed by three or four women who take every opportunity to try to gain my attention. I am positive that they do not know about my situation, but if I start to take an interest in women and try to date, they will inevitably ramp up their flirting. God, help me. 

I was graced by luck this day, however, because none of them was present, so I was able to get the full effect of the beauty coming toward me. She was dressed in a black business suit – standard jacket, pencil skirt, stark white blouse, black high heels, and her hair was pulled up into a clean roll at the back of her head. (I've since looked up the name of the hairstyle and it's called a chignon... I had no idea). I would have assumed her hair was black since it was such a dark shade, but when she walked out of the building, and the sunlight shone on her head, the red was revealed. I've seen other people with that color of hair, but hers looked so soft and shiny, and then I noticed that she did have black underneath, so if her hair were down, the darker hair would be hidden for the most part. Very interesting, I thought to myself. 

I realized a few other things as I stopped walking and watched her coming toward me. The skirt she wore came to just above her knees, which was shocking because most girls her age – and I was assuming she was younger than I am – wear their skirts inappropriately short, even in the workplace. Or at least, I find it inappropriate, I suppose other people don't mind, or it wouldn't be happening. Also, she had two buttons open on her blouse, but just the tiniest hint of her cleavage was exposed, and if she bent forward, her blouse wasn't loose enough that it would fall and show off more of her assets, which was also something I noticed girls her age tended to do a lot. And, from what I could tell, she had some excellent assets... ahem, stop that, what am I thinking... and third, her shoes were stiletto heels. They weren't ridiculously high, but... well, stiletto heels do something to me, even though I don't usually pay attention to the person wearing them. 

While she was walking and I had stopped, I watched her open her bag and take out a pair of sunglasses and her phone; she placed the glasses on her face and answered a call on her cell. And, she walked right past me. She looked toward me, as I'm sure it was strange that I was standing there and staring at her, but as whoever she was on the phone with started talking, she looked away and strode past, becoming wholly absorbed in her conversation. 

The fact that this beautiful girl entranced me and she didn't even cast a second glance at me surprised and then infuriated me. And while this could in no way be considered a meeting, I felt something more than just irritation as I turned my head and watched her walk to the street, get into a taxi, then drive away.


	15. Who Is That Girl??

I continued into the office, took the elevator to the executive offices' floor, and went directly to Kim Jongin's door. He is one of my first lieutenants in my organization and another of the few people who has no fear of me since he has been a friend since high school. He is also the Director of Finance at Park Industries, and the title is not an empty one; he is very good at the jobs he performs for me. Still, while we are at the office and there are other employees around, we act as though we barely tolerate each other, and he, Jungkook, Taemin (his husband), and I laugh about it over drinks and cigars when we have our poker night every month. 

Yes, I did say poker night... with the boys... yes, I know it's very cliché... so sue me... 

I walked into his office like I owned the place (which, of course, I do) and immediately started barking orders at the secretary sitting on a chair in front of his desk, ordering her to leave his office and shut the door behind her. The poor girl nearly came out of her skin, jumped up, hurried out of the office, and closed the door. I turned to look at Jongin, and he was holding his hand over his eyes and shaking his head. 

"Honest to god, Jimin ssi, do you have to be such a prick? That's the fourth secretary I've had in three months, and I don't want to have to hire a fifth; this one has been doing an outstanding job so far!" Jongin lowered his hand and frowned at me. "And what the hell is so fucking important that you couldn't just call me and have me come to your office, instead of scaring the bejesus out of the help?" 

I rolled my eyes at him and plopped myself down in the chair that had so recently been vacated. "I won't apologize, Jongin, so don't ask... And, it's my prerogative to be a prick; I like the fact that it keeps most people from bothering me. How is your lovely husband? Are we still meeting at Jungkook's place this Saturday? Do you think you could convince Taemin Hyung to bring his famous banana pudding? I haven't had any in months, and we'll be celebrating my birthday..." 

Jongin rolled his eyes. "Are you serious? You never celebrate your birthday, but yes, I'll ask him to make some for you... who would have ever thought that the cold-as-ice Park Jimin has a soft spot for banana pudding? You and Jungkook are a perfect couple, with his addiction to banana milk. We'll be at his place by nine, as usual... have him call Taemin-ah if he wants us to bring anything else." The tall, good-looking man looked at me curiously. "I doubt that you came in, causing so much havoc simply to find out if my husband would bring your favorite dessert to our monthly poker night, so... what can I do for you?" 

I ran my hands through my hair, sat forward, and rested my forearms on my knees, then looked at him thoughtfully. "I have something to tell you, and it needs to stay between you, me, Jungkook, and Taemin, for as long as possible. I'm sure it will get out at some point, but I'm hoping to have the problem solved by then." 

Jongin nodded his head and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest and crossing his legs. "You have my word, and I speak for Taemin, as well... or, I could call and have him come to my office because, unlike you, I don't mind picking up a phone..." He grinned at me, and I laughed. 

"Jackass... yes, please call him, I'll wait..." I stood up and walked to his mini-fridge, opened it, and took out a bottle of water. "Do you want one?" I asked him, but he shook his head as he dialed a number on his phone. 

"Hey babe," Jongin said into the phone, "would you mind coming to my office? Mr. Park has something he would like to discuss with us." Jongin looked at me and started laughing. "No, he wasn't polite about it, he scared the hell out of my new secretary, although I'm hoping one of the other girls will take her aside and calm her down, she's been pretty good so far, and I don't want to interview another one... okay, see you in a minute... love you, babe..." He hung up the phone and lifted his arms to clasp his hands behind his head, his posture entirely comfortable. "And, to answer your name-calling, 'Pot, Kettle,' Mr. Park, Sir..." 

The two of us laughed and chatted about what I thought Jungkook would get me for my birthday, when I suddenly said, "Oh! I should call Koo and have him come over, as well... if he's not too far away, I'll have him do so..." I took my cell out of my pocket and called Jungkook. "Hey, Kookie, where are you? Oh, that's not too far... could you come to the office? I'm in Jongin Hyung's office, Taemin Hyung is on his way, and I have something I need to discuss with the three of you. Yeh, it's pretty important... okay, see you shortly..." I hung up the call, then looked toward the door as there was a knock, then Taemin opened it and walked in, closing it behind him. 

"Hello, Mr. Park, Sir," Taemin said to me, then laughed as he patted my shoulder on his way to go sit on his husband's lap. "So, you've been terrorizing Jongin's new girl, hm?" Jongin uncrossed his legs to allow Taemin to sit, then lowered his arms and rested them comfortably over the blond man's waist. 

"Aish, I wasn't that bad!" I said, although when Taemin looked at Jongin for confirmation, Jongin nodded his head. 

"Yes, he was, I thought the poor girl was going to pee her panties... I should probably talk to her after this meeting and explain our great CEO to her... tell her what a big jerk he is, and it's not her fault..." Jongin pretended to frown at me, and Taemin chuckled. These two men and Jungkook were my closest friends and confidantes, and they had all been with me since before my mother died, so they all knew what I was like before it happened. And, they also know how grateful I am that they've stuck with me, even when I've been such a dick. However, I should say that I'm not that way with them unless we are being observed by someone else... still, I would never be as rude to any of them as I am to other people. 

Taemin snickered and shook his head. "We'll have to get her some flowers and a box of her favorite chocolates, maybe that will convince her to stick around. I swear Jimin ssi; you really need to get laid..." 

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I'll have you know I get laid regularly..." Just as I said that, the office door opened, and Jungkook strolled in, an incredulous look on his face as he heard my words. Closing the door and locking it, he walked toward the desk. 

"Mwo?? Does someone need to be reminded not to tell tales, Jimin ssi??" Jungkook came over and sat on the chair next to mine, then reached over and gently squeezed my thigh. "I think a certain someone has gotten too big for his britches again... when was the last time I took you over my knee?" 

"Yah! I... you... goddammit, Jungkook!" I sputtered as I felt myself turn tomato red, while the three other men laughed. 

"Okay, okay, sorry, baby, I'm just teasing... come here... sit on my lap and tell us why you needed to see us in such a hurry..." Jungkook reached for me and coaxed me into his arms, and I relaxed against him. 

The four of us looked at each other, and I suddenly found myself unable to speak... my mouth opened, but no sound came out, and I burst into tears. Which, in case you're wondering, happens extremely rarely. So rarely that Jongin and Taemin had only ever seen me cry once, at my mother's funeral. 

"Oh shit!" Jongin exclaimed, and Taemin got off his lap, hurried into the private washroom, then came back out with a damp face cloth. 

"Here, Jiminie, hold this on your eyes to keep them from getting swollen..." He grabbed some tissues from a nearby box and started to hand them to me, then thought better of it and gave me the box, while Jungkook held me tight and cooed softly to me, trying to calm me down enough so I could speak. 

Jungkook slid his arms under my legs and behind my back, then took me to the couch, sitting in the center while Jongin and Taemin sat on either side, and the three of them patted and murmured to me, offering me what comfort they could for whatever it was that was affecting me so profoundly. 

Finally, I was able to take deep breaths without hiccuping sobs, and I told them what I had been told at the meeting today. "What if... what if I marry someone who refuses to accept you, Kookie?? The organization agreement doesn't stipulate that I have to marry a woman, or that my heirs have to be blood, but our laws won't let you and I get married and adopt. I can't force my brother to give up his life and come back here... South Korea isn't his home any longer, and I'm not even sure he knows what our organization does... I don't know what to do..." 

Jungkook hugged me tightly and helped me clean my face with the rag, then blow my nose, and then kissed me warmly. "Baby... we'll figure out something, we have a few years before you have to make any real decisions... don't worry about it, we will all put our heads together and think of something..." 

"Yes," Jongin and Taemin said, both of them smiling warmly at me and continuing to pat and pet me. 

For someone who portrays themselves as being cold and hard, I can't tell you how much I appreciate these three men who love me and offer me comfort when I need it most. 

After a few more minutes, I remembered the other reason I'd come to Jongin's office, and I lifted my head from Jungkook's shoulder. "Oh! So... do you remember my mom telling us about people we meet on our birthdays?" Talking about her was incredibly painful, but in this case, I needed to force myself to do it, to get my point across. 

"Um... let me think," Jongin said, then Taemin nodded his head. 

"Oh yes, I remember... she said that if you meet someone on your birthday, they... mmm... something like they are destined to be with you...?" 

"Well, sort of... except not necessarily as a love interest, and I don't know if that includes people you don't specifically meet, but... well, I saw someone today who I think might be one of those people for me..." 

The three of them looked at me curiously, and Jungkook nudged his nose against the side of my neck. "See, things might not be so bad after all... was it a guy or a girl?" 

"It was a girl... and I think she might have had an interview here, so... I want to find out who she is and make sure she gets hired... and if she is suitable, maybe... she might be the one to fulfill the obligation, although I wouldn't tell her about that." 

"Really? What made you think she is?" Jongin asked. 

"She caught my eye, and you know how often that happens..." 

The three men nodded and laughed. 

"Yes, like, never," Jungkook replied, then tickled me gently, causing me to giggle.


	16. I Will Make It Up To You, Somehow

"Exactly," I said, "just the fact that she caught my attention was enough to make me think of it, but also... today is my birthday, I saw her right after I came from a meeting about needing to find a wife, and she fits the type of woman I would be interested in... she appears modest, and she didn't stare at me when she walked past me... in fact, she looked at me, then looked away as though I was nobody... it was kind of unnerving..." 

"Uh oh, that poor girl, she has no idea what she's in for..." Taemin said, causing all of us to laugh. 

"I'll do some discrete digging," Jongin said, "what does she look like?" 

I tried to describe her to Jongin as best as I could, and he nodded his head. "Oh, I met her... she interviewed for a part-time position in this department." 

I sat up on Jungkook's lap, and he shifted on the couch to sit more comfortably with me on his legs, then we watched as Jongin shuffled through some folders on his desk. 

"Ah, here she is... okay, let's see..." He came back and sat on the couch, and we all looked at the papers inside the folder when he opened it. "Her name is Wren la Voie, she is twenty-three, and she is currently pursuing her Doctorate in Finance at Seoul University. Based on the information she's provided, she was in the upper one percentile in all her classes since grade school, although we haven't had the chance to verify that yet. Still, if she's only twenty-three and already in the Doctorate program, I tend to believe we won't find anything untoward in her CV or school records." 

As he scanned the interview sheet pages, he came to a paragraph and placed his finger on it. "I wrote down some information she gave me about her family, as well... they are very well off; old American money, and she said that even though she doesn't need to work, or even continue her education, she prefers to keep her mind busy and had done quite a bit of research about Park Industries. After looking into our company and a few others, she decided she wanted to try to get a job here and was hoping that she would be hired for a full-time position once she finished her degree. She did say that she wasn't sure she was qualified for the position she was applying for, but she hoped she was..." 

Jongin looked at me and smiled. "She was very nice and sweet and incredibly smart. I think you couldn't do worse if things work out. I know it's a long time in the future, but... we all know how quickly things can change, and it's best to have a plan..." 

I sniffled and nodded my head, and Jungkook hugged and kissed me, then held me warmly while Jongin handed me the folder so I could read more of the interview myself. "Oh, she brought a picture with her?" I asked as I took out a photograph. 

"No, that was taken at the guard desk when she came in. They gave her a copy on a temporary guest identification card to show it to them when she comes for further interviews or gets hired until she gets her permanent one. They also keep a copy; then another one goes in her personnel file." 

"Mmm... she's..." I held the photo in my hand and studied her features. 

"She's beautiful," Jungkook murmured quietly. "The two of you would make gorgeous babies..." 

Suddenly, the four of us realized what we were talking about. 

"Oh my god, I haven't even met her, I have no idea if she'd even agree, and, I have at least three and a half years before I have to make a decision, anyway... see, you guys, that's what I meant by her having caught my attention! I mean... who plans this far in advance for an arranged marriage??" 

"Well, there's no reason why we can't start laying the groundwork... I'll call the head of HR and let him know that I want to hire Ms. La Voie, and we'll go from there... who knows, she might turn out to be completely unacceptable, but we won't know until she is here in person..." 

Jongin hired her, and she started work the next Monday, part-time, in his department. He kept me apprised of her activities in the office and told me that she showed no interest in any of the other young men who worked with us, and he said that he had witnessed her dressing down a few of them when they'd tried to take uninvited liberties with her. I saw her myself a few times when I went down to his office, but as she wasn't his direct assistant, I didn't have any interactions with her – oh, the secretary who I'd scared so badly that day didn't quit, and she's still working for Jongin, she moved with him when he took the Vice President position, then followed him to the other headquarters. She has proven to be invaluable to both him and Taemin, which makes me very happy that I didn't frighten her off. 

Getting back to Wren... she worked for the company part-time for a little over a year, and then she received her degree – I was ridiculously proud when I learned she graduated with the highest honors. When Jongin told me that he and Taemin would be attending the ceremony, I asked them to bring me a picture of her. Jongin delivered it to me the next Monday, and... she's even more beautiful when she smiles. The more I learn of her, the more I believe my mother may have been right. 

Shortly after Wren graduated, Jongin offered her a position as a Junior Finance Manager – purely due to her work ethic and knowledge, I had nothing to do with her receiving that position – and she began working full time. 

By this point, it was common knowledge that I was looking for a wife, although the reason given was that it was due to my position in our company. As President and CEO, it was required of me to present a particular image to my counterparts at other corporations, and one of those pieces was having a wife and beginning a family. Of course, I hadn't been actively seeking the attention of anyone, but several young women continually tried to engage with me, all of whom I rebuffed out of hand. 

After the day I first saw Wren, she was always in the back of my mind, and every time I would see her at the office, I would feel a little thrill, and as the months passed, I began to devise a plan to get her to agree to marry me, without me having to go through all of the rituals of courting. Don't get me wrong, deep down, I wanted to woo her and have her fall in love with me, and marry and have children with her, but I didn't want to lose Jungkook, and I was pretty sure she wouldn't accept my relationship with him. 

So... since I still needed to have a wife and children, I decided to create this elaborate ruse and give her no choice but to agree, and then I would need to make sure she understood that there was no love for her; it was purely business. Part of me rebelled at the thought of that – the part that missed my mother the most – but I buried it deep. 

Then, one day, Fate or Karma or Providence stepped in, and Wren bumped into me. Literally. And knocked herself on her perfect ass. (Yes, I'd noticed her body. She still didn't flaunt her curves, but she would make a potato sack look like Balenciaga created it for her). And that gave me the perfect opportunity to set my plan in motion. My original idea was to have her work for me as my assistant. If she hadn't nearly bowled me over, I was going to have Jongin tell her that he had a special assignment for her, and I was going to be that assignment... but her clumsiness made that unnecessary. 

Once I had her working as my assistant, I had intended to get her into some sort of compromising position – yes, rude, I know, but I was getting desperate, as I was nearing twenty-seven and needed to get married soon – but I could never make myself do it. That girl... she worked hard every day. She put up with my bullshit, she made my coffee exactly how I like it, she entertained the hell out of me when she'd flip me off if she thought I wasn't looking, and even though I scolded her, I laughed so hard at her antics in front of the elevator the one time she didn't know she was being filmed in the corridor. I wouldn't have said anything to her, except one of the other workers saw her and pointed to the camera, and I knew I couldn't pretend like I hadn't noticed. I've kept a copy of that little video clip, and sometimes when I'm really stressed, I watch it, and it makes me laugh. 

So, the six months that she was required to be my assistant came to a close, and I hadn't done anything that I could blackmail her with. At that point, I thought I would just have to start courting her, after all, but then... her father died. And god help me for taking advantage of her when she was at her most vulnerable, but I saw the opportunity, and I pounced on it. I told Jungkook, Jongin, and Taemin what I intended to do, and the three of them were not happy about my decision, but they all recognized that time was running out before my brother would have to come to South Korea, and they agreed that there was little choice. Jungkook made me promise to tell Wren someday, but I don't know if I will. 

When Wren came back from the States and her father's funeral, the plan was set in motion, and although she wasn't excited about the prospect of being Mrs. Park Jimin, she agreed to save her family. I admired her resolve and her commitment to her loved ones, but I still believed that she would try to get me to leave Jungkook, and I told her... I told her so many cruel things. 

We got married a few months later. She looked like a Princess, and my heart tried to fly out of my chest, but I held my tongue and kept my cold façade in place, and so began our cold marriage. 

I had as little to do with her as possible, only seeing her when I wanted to rut and try to impregnate her, and once that was accomplished, I had less interaction with her. She gave birth to Chinmae, and my heart exploded when I saw him, but I remained cold to her. I would watch her with him, and jealousy invaded my mind, and the day that the doctor told me that Wren couldn't produce any milk because she was too stressed, I took him away from her. I rarely allowed her to see him, and then only for seconds at a time, and I began taking him to my bed to sleep at night so that she couldn't touch him. 

And then... she ran away from me and nearly died. 

At first, when she was in the hospital and still unconscious, I vowed that I would change, and when she came home, I would take care of her. But as it became apparent with each passing week that she was intent on finishing what she'd started, I became afraid that if I grew close to her, she would leave me, and I would break completely. So, when she came home, I pretended she was invisible and did whatever I could to avoid any contact with her whatsoever. 

I did allow her to see Chinmae and Jungkook, and Jungkook would tell me little things about her that he'd learned, and I could tell that he cared for her; first as a sister, and then as more. But even though her letter had said she knew about our relationship and had hoped the three of us could come to some agreement, I was unwilling to make an effort. And then, she almost succeeded in committing suicide, and I hardened my heart toward her further. I had her watched all the time; she never had a moment of privacy – even when she had to use the powder room, one of the maids was required to go with her and make sure she didn't try to harm herself. I forbade Jungkook from seeing her at all, and I forbade anyone from taking Chinmae to her. 

Eventually, I took Chinmae and one of the maids, and we went to live with Jungkook at his apartment. I didn't care that I was abandoning her, I didn't care about the oaths I'd made at our wedding or the hospital, I didn't want to care at all for her. I told myself that I was better off without her in my life, even though I wouldn't let her kill herself. I thought that the least I could do was continue to provide her with all of the material things she could desire since I was unwilling to allow her any emotional support. 

Then one day, Jungkook forced me to watch those videos... and now, here I am... sitting in my airplane with Wren dozing on my lap, on our way to the first stop of our trip, so I can try to begin mending the damage I’ve done to her heart and soul. 


	17. Pictures of the first house in Singapore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in the particular house/bungalow in Singapore that I'm using for this part of the story, google this address:
> 
> 29 Ford Avenue, Singapore


	18. First Stop - Singapore

**_A week later – Wren’s POV_ **

Jimin brought me to Singapore. He rented a house. Well, actually, it’s called a ‘bungalow’, but it’s enormous... so, a house. Fifteen thousand square feet of land, ninety-nine hundred of which is the actual house. Six bedrooms, six bathrooms, an above ground lap pool in the center of the two wings… All I know is, while it’s neat to have a pool right outside the master bedroom, it still kind of freaks me out that if there were a leak, it would flood the downstairs rooms... and wash away the car... and really piss off the neighbors and the people who own the house... maybe I’ll get used to it, I dunno, but... first I have to get accustomed to seeing Jimin in swim shorts and no shirt. Or just regular shorts and no shirt. Or jeans and no shirt. He likes not to have to wear one, apparently. Have I mentioned that he would only fuck me in the dark when he was trying to get me pregnant? He never removed his pajamas... as in, he kept his pajama shirt on, and his pajama pants, and he’d only pull them down far enough to be able to stick his dick in me... and he told me the first time that if I ever tried to touch him, he’d make me regret it... so, I never tried. 

Back to describing the house, because I’m still trying to process all of this, and it’s easier when I think of reasonably mundane stuff first. 

You drive into the driveway and underground, kind of... well, the real estate information that I’ve found online (fucking hell, this place is expensive!!) calls the car park the ‘front porch’... which is kind of funny, because if we were in the US, I’d expect to see cars parked on the actual front porch of a house, but this is more like a huge carport. Huge, as in eight cars huge... yeah... eight vehicles... I realize I sound like a country bumpkin making all of these comments, especially considering that the mansion Jimin owns in Seoul is three times the size of this, and I’m used to living in big houses. Still, again, all this blabber is helping me start to cope... well, a little anyway. 

Once you park your car, you walk into the entranceway under the second floor of the house, in between the wings (there are two). Think of it like two long, thin buildings, and they’re the same length, but they’re offset, so the one on the right is closer, and the one on the left sits back... I guess they had to do that to fit it into the lot... anyway, so the two wings are connected by a room and corridor that sits above the entranceway. 

On the right, you walk into the first-floor foyer. From here, you can go left into a corridor to two of the bedrooms that share a bathroom; this is also used as a guest restroom. One of the bedrooms has been converted into an exercise room. If you go to the right from the foyer, you’ll go into the third bedroom, and this one has its own bathroom. It’s a pretty decent size; I read somewhere that it used to be a maid’s room. A staircase accesses the second floor on this side of the house in the entrance foyer. The stairs aren’t tall enough for me to do more than break a leg, so I guess I won’t be throwing myself down them anytime soon... haha... 

When you go upstairs, you walk past a wall, and you come out next to the formal living room, and at the far end of the living room is a little patio kind of thing, but there are plants on it, so it’s really kind of useless. The inside wall of the living room is all sliding glass, and you can open them all the way and enter the pool from there. If you go around the wall from the stairs and take a left, you’re in the dining area – there’s this humongous dining table... like, ten people can fit at it, and the chairs are super comfy... it’s bizarre when Jimin and I sit at it because I keep expecting him to sit at one end and ignore me while I sit at the other, but he sits next to me so we can both look at the pool. He feeds me bites off his plate... like... wtf is up with that?? _{{Goddammit, Park Jimin, you’re making it really difficult for me to keep my distance...}}_ Oh, and the sides of the glass wall in front of the dining table swing open so that you can enjoy the view of the pool and greenery at the back of the property. It’s really very peaceful, even if I am sitting next to Jimin, and waiting for him to stab me with his chopsticks. 

The kitchen is behind the table, directly over the entranceway, and there is this little space to the right of the kitchen (still looking toward the pool) that has this colossal chandelier (which looks like it should be over the humongous dining room table), and under that chandelier is a fainting couch. Honest to god. I’m going to have to see if I can prank Jimin... no wait, what am I saying... he’s definitely not someone I should be pranking. Anyway, there is a sliding glass wall in that little space so that you can enjoy the breeze, and there is a panel that closes in front of them so you can have privacy from the street if you want. 

To the left of the dining room, if you’re looking at the pool, there’s a corridor that leads to the master bedroom. It’s kind of weird because the passage is outside, so it’s more of a breezeway, although there’s a rolling door kind of thing, like the one that opens into the foyer downstairs, so if it’s raining, you won’t get wet before you get to the door that goes into the bedroom, but still... it just feels weird. Then again, that’s something else I’ll probably get used to. The master bathroom is in the room with the master bedroom, it’s enormous too, and there’s a terrace next to the bedroom so you can relax next to the pool in the shade. There’s a long cabinet kind of thing behind the lounge chairs with a sink; I think it might be for making drinks or something... 

On the other side of the kitchen from the fainting couch area is a... I guess it’s a reading room? It doesn’t serve much of a purpose as far as I can tell, although maybe it could be turned into an office if someone else buys the place. And next to that is another guest bathroom. 

Now, if you go back downstairs to the entranceway and go to the other building (under the reading room and master bedroom), two more bedrooms share a bathroom. But if you’re upstairs and it’s cold outside, or there’s a storm, and you don’t want to get drenched (because there’s an opening between the top of the pool and the floor of the dining room), then you can go to where the guest bathroom is upstairs, and next to it there’s a glass-walled elevator... yes, an elevator... which is kind of cool, but also weird. Still, I really like the house, there are many windows and openings that let in light and air, and even though it’s Christmas time, it’s in the eighties during the day, and they don’t have central air conditioning, so it's really nice to get the breezes going back and forth. 

Jimin spends a lot of time in shorts and no shirt. I spend a lot of time staring at him over the top of whatever magazine or book I’m reading. He’s caught me doing it a few times, and he just chuckles, which makes me blush like crazy. 

Oh, and... Jimin and I are sharing the master bedroom... I bet you’re asking, ‘But, Wren, how did that happen??’ Heh, believe me, I’m as astounded as you are. Still, maybe if I start explaining what happened starting from the car ride to the airport, it will make sense... at least, to me, hopefully, because I am still not convinced this isn’t some ploy to lower my defenses so he can get rid of me more easily. 

The ride to the airport took thirty minutes. How do I know? Because Jimin was holding me on his lap and scrolling through social media on his phone, and I could see the time. After we got into the car and he urged me to come to his lap – while calling me ‘baby’, I might add _{{Who the fuck is this and what happened to the real Park Jimin? Is he suddenly going to change back to his cold self once we pass some sort of invisible boundary? Or is he going to hand me off to someone at the airport, far away from his Dad, step-mom, and Jungkook? Does Jungkook know? If he does, would he even care? Aish, I just... I am so afraid...}}_ \- he just held me. He didn’t talk or try to kiss me, or caress me, or anything. 

After about ten minutes, I tried to slip off his lap and would have cringed as far away from him as I could, if he’d actually let me go. But although he still didn’t say anything, his arms tightened, and I received the message loud and clear that I was going nowhere. He didn’t hurt me, and I’m pretty sure if I’d struggled harder, he would have released me, but... my fucking stupid, weak heart... and my ridiculously responsive body... they liked sitting on his warm lap, cuddled in his embrace. Fuck. 

When we got to the airport and exited the car, I realized that we were in a part of the airfield that was private and pretty far from the main terminal, which made me even more nervous. And it was cold, so as soon as we stepped out of the car, I was freezing since I hadn’t brought a coat with me. I know, I know, it’s December, and I was at the mall all day, why didn’t I have a coat then? Well, when you go everywhere in a heated limousine, and it’s not that far to get out of the car and walk into the mall, would you want to lug a heavy coat around once you were inside? I didn’t think so. Consequently, I didn’t think about needing one when we arrived at the house, and I was taken back out... and again, warm limousine... not to mention warm Jimin lap... fuck... 

I saw a few men I didn’t know, and Jimin walked up to them straight away, and he just left me standing next to the car. Freezing. Right then was when I figured one of those men would come and get me and take me away, and stupid fucking me... I started to cry. Again. Because even though it had only been thirty minutes, plus however long we’d been at the house, my heart had already started yearning for that blonde man. Like, seriously, how can I be such a pabo? I began to look around to see if I could figure out a place to run and hide, but more than one of those men was watching me while Jimin talked to a couple of them, and I was pretty sure if I tried, they’d shoot me dead. I didn’t know why that would make a difference, at this point, except that it would be loud, and I knew no-one wanted any of what was happening to be noticed. 

I stood there with my arms wrapped around myself, staring at the ground, shivering, and watched as my teardrops landed on my shoes. _{{Well, at least I might be useful for something to whoever was going to take me because I was going to be coming with some good shoes, and they could sell them for a fair amount of money.}}_ Of course, they were Louboutin Red Soles, but they weren’t super high heels... actually, they were kind of sensible, but still pretty. And, I’d purchased them for myself as a graduation present when I’d achieved my Doctorate, but I hadn’t had any reason to wear them, since I never went out anywhere after I graduated, and then Park Jimin happened. Since the shoes were a few years old now, they weren’t making this style any longer, and since this was the first time I’d ever worn them, besides putting them on in my bedroom once or twice, then putting them back in the box, they were worth a pretty penny. 

Suddenly, I heard the clicking of heels and saw a pair of black men’s shoes appear in front of where I was staring, and I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder, then another came under my face and brushed my chin, to urge me to lift my head. Before I could look all of the way up, a pair of strong arms were wrapping around me, and Jimin was holding me again. 

**_Narrator’s POV_**

“Wren-ah, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think you’d get out of the car yet, I assumed you’d stay where it was warm until I came to get you. But I suppose I didn’t say that to you, so you didn’t know, mm? I’m sorry, baby, let me get your coat.” He opened the door of the limo and looked inside, then asked one of his men where Wren’s coat was, a soft sigh passing his lips when he was told she hadn’t brought one. “Aish, for all of the planning I did, I missed some of the most important parts. Well, there’s nothing for it then for me to hold you for a little longer, although I can make it warmer if I open my coat and bring you inside.... here, move just a bit, that’s perfect... there, is that better?” 

Wren was now partially inside Jimin’s coat, pressed against his warm body with his arms embracing her, and that was when he realized she was also trembling because she was trying to keep from sobbing. “Ah, baby, I’m sorry... are you afraid?” He sighed again when she nodded her head and lowered her gaze, a soft frown curving his mouth when he saw the glistening tears tracks on her cheeks. “You have no reason to be afraid of me any longer, Wren-ah, I swear it on my mother’s memory. If I could go back to when I first saw you and change how I treated you, I would, but... since I can’t, I will instead spend the rest of my life proving to you how precious you are to me.”


	19. There is a bedroom on this plane...

If Jimin had thought that his kind words would comfort her, he discovered how mistaken he was when she began to sob harder, then tried to sink to her knees in front of him. “Wren-ah! Wae?!! No, no, this won’t do at all, shhh, Wren-ah...” He tightened his hold on her to prevent her from sliding down, then called to one of the men, asking if the plane was ready yet. “Even if we’re not prepared for departure, is the cabin warm enough for me to take her on board?” One of the men spoke into a headset, then nodded to Jimin. “All right, Wren-ah, we’re going to get on the plane... I bet you didn’t know we owned one, did you? We own more than one, but this one is my favorite.” 

Jimin picked her up bridal style and carried her to where a medium-sized jet waited, a small flurry of motion happening around it as the crew went through the pre-flight checklist. As soon as the blond man walked up to the aircraft, one of the inside crew opened the door and let the steps descend, allowing Jimin to walk up them while still carrying Wren. He maneuvered through the door, walked toward one of the seats, and then set her on her feet. “Here, baby, stand here for a moment, I need to remove my coat.” 

Wren didn’t move, and as Jimin took off his coat and watched her face, the beautiful girl looked around the interior of the jet, her dark blue eyes opened as wide as saucers. This was definitely a corporate jet but also set up for luxurious comfort, as evidenced by the ten overstuffed seats close to the door for takeoff and landing, that also swiveled to allow the people in them to converse with everyone on the flight, the double divans that were sitting on one side of the center of the plane, and facing a large screen TV, and a door that looked as though it opened into a bedroom at the back of the aircraft. 

Jimin smiled at the beautiful girl when she looked back at him, her mouth dropped open in shock, and he reached over to carefully press her chin with his fingertips, closing her mouth gently as she blushed. She took a step back from him and lowered her head, her hands crossed demurely in front of her body, and waited for him to tell her what to do. A nearly silent sigh whispered from his mouth as he observed her submissive, fearful posture, and he reached out to her slowly to take her hand, then led her to one of the comfortable seats. As he started to lift the seatbelt to buckle her in, she quickly grabbed it herself and did it, then tucked her hands in her lap and turned her face to stare out the window. 

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

_{{She hasn’t asked where we’re going... she hasn’t said anything to me at all... ah, Wren-ah... I will win my way into your heart and prove my love for you, no matter how long it takes.}}_ I sat in the seat next to hers on the other side of the plane, buckled myself in, then waited for our departure.

The crew finished the final pre-flight checks, and the hostess came to let me know she would close and lock the outer door if I didn’t have any further business outside the aircraft. I shook my head and thanked her, and noticed Wren turn her head and look at me. I looked back at my wife and almost laughed, as she had the most incredulous look on her face that I’d ever seen on anyone, due to my thanking the young woman, and I’ve seen my share of shocked looks. I shrugged my shoulders, offered her a warm smile, then turned to look out the window before I could see whether she returned my smile or not. As much as I knew it would take Wren time before she trusted me, I wanted her to be able to do it faster, but I knew if I tried to rush her in any way, she would retreat further. So, I pretended I couldn’t see her reflection in the window, and the tiny smile that curved the corners of her pretty mouth. I almost made one of those ‘YES’ gestures but caught myself in time. God, I am such a dork. What the hell is happening to me? 

We took off and leveled out, and once the captain gave the go-ahead, I unbuckled my seatbelt and stood up, then stepped over to Wren and smiled. “Wren-ah, we have a roughly nine-hour flight, and I imagine you are tired since you were out all day. I am tired as well... are you all right with sleeping beside me in the bed?” I winced inwardly when I asked her that question, unsure about how she would react, but instead of kicking me in the leg, she shrugged her shoulders, unbuckled her seatbelt, and then stood up. 

She still would not meet my gaze for longer than a second or two, so when I took her hand and led her toward the bedroom, I didn’t try to meet her eyes. However, I did lift her hand to my lips and brushed a soft kiss over the back of it once we were inside, and she looked around the room. “There is a bathroom with a shower, in case you want to freshen up before we sleep? I did take the liberty of having a pair of your pajamas and some clothes brought on board, so you won’t have to wear the same clothes tomorrow... your toiletries should be here, as well...” 

I couldn’t believe how shy I was feeling with her, and her reticence caused me to doubt my instincts. Still, I stiffened my resolve and whispered to her. “Wren-ah... would it... would you let me... take a shower with you? I won’t do anything more than wash you, but... but I want to see you, and I want you to see me... so you know I won’t hurt you anymore... I want to take care of you, Wren-ah... can I? Will you let me?” I held my breath while she pondered my question and considered her answer, my mouth unable to keep from smiling as she played with her fingers. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she nodded her head, then basically shut herself down. She didn’t hinder me in any way, but she didn’t help me either, and it was a bit like what I imagine undressing a mannequin would be like, except she was able to bend her legs and arms, and I didn’t have to throw her around to get her out of her clothes. 

I’d closed and locked the door that led to the rest of the plane, so we had complete privacy, and as I removed her garments, my heart sped up, each millimeter of her flesh revealed causing my fingertips to tremble. I stripped her to her black lace undergarments, which included a garter belt attached to silk stockings. I thought she’d been wearing pantyhose. I was so surprised to see something so sexy on her, I just stood there for the longest time, gazing at her body, nearly crying at how thin she was, but I knew she’d started eating regularly only recently and hadn’t had a chance to gain much weight back yet. 

“You’re beautiful, baby,” I whispered to her as I reached between her breasts to unclasp her bra, then gently pushed it off her shoulders and down her arms, to let it fall to the floor on top of the little pile she was standing within. Licking my lips as I knelt before her, I had to swallow as when I began to unhook the garters from her stockings, gooseflesh rose all over her body. I wanted to lick her skin, taste her... so badly... but I cleared my throat and murmured, “Are you cold, baby? I can ask the hostess to turn up the heat for us back here.” 

Wren had tilted her head back, so she wasn’t watching what I was doing; I assumed it was because she was shy, and she shook her head, causing her hair to wave behind her back. I noticed it was longer than I’d realized, now almost to the middle of her back again, and I reached out and gently combed my fingers through the soft ends, which caused her to stop moving, her body becoming tense. “It’s all right, baby, I wasn’t going to pull...” I sighed softly when she relaxed a bit, then I slid her stockings down her legs, gently patting her ankles to coax her to lift her feet so I could remove them entirely. I unhooked the garter belt and let it fall to the small pile of clothes, then stopped moving for a long moment while I stared at her black lace panties. 

Licking my lips again, I carefully placed my hands on her hips, preparing to hook my fingers inside the waistband of her panties and slide them down her legs. I looked up to her face and saw that she was looking down at me, and although tears were slipping down her face, I saw her nipples tighten further at my touch. I swallowed again, then gasped, “I... I want you so badly, Wren-ah... yet I will wait... just know, when I remove my clothing, my desire will be evident, but you have nothing to fear from me... all right?” 

She nodded her head, and I helped her out of her panties. I came so close to breaking that vow I had just made, as the urge to bury my face against her sweet pussy nearly overwhelmed me. I wondered what she would taste like, what sounds she would make when she felt pleasure, rather than pain. But I forced myself to remain calm, and instead, I stood up and began to remove my clothes. I would have thought she would try to hide from my gaze, but either my seeing her naked had no effect on her, or she doesn’t feel the need to be embarrassed, I don’t know. Once I was completely undressed, I took her hand, led her into the bathroom, and then turned on the shower. 

You may be wondering how large of a bathroom would be on a plane, but you’d be surprised at the amenities you can have installed if you have enough money. To be honest, although this aircraft was not cheap, it is still not as expensive as one of the other two the organization owns. One of them is smaller than this one and is designed to travel for fewer miles, so it’s better for shorter trips. The second one is much larger – the entire household can travel in it – and it can fly farther, so it is better for longer flights. I do like luxury, and since we can afford it, why not? If I can get Wren comfortable with me, maybe she and I will do more traveling, and we can bring Chinmae with us. And Jungkook, if she will allow it. 

_**Wren’s POV** _

I was afraid to refuse anything he asked of me. If Jimin had said he wanted to fuck me raw and he didn’t give a shit whether I enjoyed it or not, I would have acquiesced because I believed he was taking me somewhere to get rid of me. I kept telling myself that as long as I was a good, obedient wife, he would have no reason to do that. Still, I also knew that no amount of kowtowing would keep him from doing whatever he planned, so if I agreed to what he asked, then I could know he would at least be getting some pleasure from me. Yeah, yeah, sue me for being in love with him and not wanting to be a complete waste of his time and money.

As we entered the plane, I saw the bed at the far end of the cabin but hadn’t thought much of it, since I didn’t know how long we would be in the air. When the captain announced that we could remove our seatbelts, I assumed we would remain in our seats, since there wouldn’t be any sort of conversation, although I wouldn’t have minded being cuddled on his lap again. Damn my stupid fuzzy little heart. Le Sigh. 

As Jimin stood up and stepped over to my seat, I thought he would ask me if I wanted water or something to eat – everyone keeps offering me food, pretty soon I’m going to look like a little pig – but instead, he asked if I would sleep with him. Of course, I assumed that if we were in the same bed, it would only be so he could try to impregnate me... as clinical as that sounds, I thought that if that were the case, then I would at least be safe for however long it took me to get pregnant and then carry the baby. I doubted he would let me feed it, considering what had happened with Chinmae, but it appeared that I at least might have almost a year left before my final fate was decided. 

The bedroom on this plane is fucking amazing. There is a full-sized bed, which would be a bit cozier than I wanted since it would mean Jimin and I would have to be in almost full contact as we lay together. I still wasn’t convinced that wouldn’t make him ill, but the mattress looked like it was comfortable, and the bedding was soft, fluffy, and inviting. On the other side of the cabin was an area with two of the same kind of chairs as the front of the plane, and it looked as though they could swivel, so the one could turn around to face the other. Very homey. At the back of the bedroom was a door that led into the bathroom, and when Jimin said there was a shower, I was amazed, although I discovered that was nothing compared to how I was going to feel in a few more moments.


	20. You want to What???

You might be wondering why I was so surprised about this jet, but as I’ve mentioned before, even though I grew up in a wealthy family, my parents didn’t necessarily flaunt their wealth. The most my Mom and Dad did was pay for first-class tickets on commercial airlines, but we didn’t rent houses in other countries, and we didn’t travel often. We had an annual family vacation, just like most regular families, and we stayed at decent hotels – again, nothing super fancy – and we had standard rooms, rather than suites. My brothers shared a room, my sisters and I shared one, and my parents had their own. I never paid much attention to the rich and famous lifestyle that other people had; I just thought they were wasting their money on frivolous things. 

So... this plane... this is what I consider frivolous. But, it’s Jimin’s money; he can do whatever he wants with it, even if it’s to spend a ridiculous amount of it on something that hardly gets used. Well, I shouldn’t assume it barely gets used, because I don’t know that for a fact... for all I know, he and Jungkook go places all of the time... which then made the idea of getting into that bed and sleeping with Jimin a bit more... discomforting. Still, I was afraid to refuse anything Jimin asked of me, even if I did think he was only planning to use my body to produce another baby. 

When he asked if he could shower with me, I nearly fainted. And I came so, so close to shaking my head no. But since he wasn’t forcing me to look at him, he didn’t see the expression of terror that crossed my face. Why would he want to see me naked? Touch me like that? Unless it was to hurt me... still, I agreed. And goddammit, if my body didn’t respond immediately when he started removing my skirt and blouse. His fingertips were warm, almost hot against my skin, wherever they brushed while he unbuttoned my blouse and unzipped my skirt. I had agreed to his request; however since my body wanted his touch, but my brain didn’t, I was having a challenging time not making him stop. Consequently, I was unable to help, either. 

He was patient and gentle, his movements slow, as though he was letting me get used to his hands on me in something other than violence or disregard. Honestly, I felt somewhat like an animal that has been abused so much; it can’t comprehend that it won’t continue. Actually... that’s exactly what I was. Every second, I expected his voice to rise because I was doing something wrong, even though I wasn’t doing anything. Which could also be a reason he’d shout at me. I was waiting for him to pinch me or hit me... even though he’d never done that, except for the time he’d spanked me. Then again, we had spent so little time together intimately; I wasn’t sure he wouldn’t start torturing me, just because I was at his mercy, and he could. 

When he told me that I was beautiful, I didn’t believe him. When he said he wanted me, I thought it was a biological reaction. I knew he could get a hard-on without any emotional connection since that was what he’d done to me since the first time he tried to plant his seed in my belly. When he said I had nothing to fear, I knew he was lying. I thought he would remove his clothes and take me into the shower and have his way with me, in complete disregard of whether I felt anguish or bliss. After all, I was his wife, and he owned me, and there was no-one on this airplane who would help me if he decided to hurt me. I was so afraid. It suddenly occurred to me that now that I was almost entirely recovered, this would be the perfect time for him to enact his revenge on me, for having caused him so much trouble and cost him so much money. 

All of these thoughts raced through my brain while he removed his clothing. I watched but wasn’t seeing him baring his body; all I saw were the images in my head of the bruises and cuts that had been inflicted on me by the men who I had let attack me. I felt all of those blows again, and I expected Jimin to begin to do all of those things to me, too. And if he had, I wouldn’t have tried to protect myself. He had every right to retaliate against me for making him look like a fool in front of his associates. So, when he reached out his hand and led me to the bathroom, I broke down. I couldn’t stop myself; everything crashed down on me at once. I collapsed to my knees, tugged my hand from his, and curled into myself while I sobbed. 

**_Jimin’s POV_**

Well, I was finally hearing Wren’s voice after all this time, but it wasn’t her normal voice, or laughter, or soft whispers of sweet words. No, it was heartrending, soul-breaking sobs. I quickly turned off the water and sat down on the floor beside her, then pulled her into my arms, heedless of the fact that we were both naked, as my desire dampened and became concern. “Wren-ah,” I whispered to her while I maneuvered her around until she was sitting in my lap, me sitting cross-legged, and I could hold her while she cried. “Wren-ah... I’m so, so sorry... I wish you would talk to me and tell me why you’re crying, but it’s okay if you aren’t ready yet, that’s perfectly fine, baby... I’ll just hold you, okay? Shhh, it’s all right, baby, everything is okay... you’re okay... I’m here, and I will do what I should have been doing all along, and that is protect you. I have loved you since I first saw you on the day you interviewed at Park Industries...” 

I knew that what I was saying was opening a whole new discussion, but I also needed to catch her attention, and that did it. She didn’t stop crying, but she did calm down quite a bit, and I continued to hold her, and kissed her forehead, and tried very hard not to let my body conclude that there was a beautiful, utterly bare, incredibly alluring girl, sitting in my lap. So, to distract both of us, I told her about that day, and my discussion with Jongin Hyung, Taemin Hyung, and Jungkook, and I even told her about why I needed to find a wife have a child before I turned thirty. However, I didn’t say anything about the ruse I’d contrived regarding her family’s money and the ‘contract’ she’d signed... I wasn’t ready to do that yet. I did tell her what little I remembered about my brother, and although she never spoke a word, from the way she relaxed in my embrace, I could tell she was listening. 

Finally, when she had stopped crying, I asked her if she was ready to take our shower, and she nodded, then moved off my lap to allow me to stand up. I immediately bent and took her hands, then lifted her to her feet, and once again, I reached in and turned on the shower. And then I noticed that Wren was staring around the room in open admiration. I also noticed that her face was messy from crying, and she looked like a little kid, which made me chuckle. She looked at me, and once I’d gestured toward my face, she blushed, turned around quickly, found a tissue, and blew her nose. Which I thought was adorable, and made me chuckle again. As she turned around to face me again, she lifted her hand and yawned behind it widely, then blinked at me owlishly. 

“Come, beautiful, let’s get cleaned up so we can sleep for a bit, mm?” She nodded her head, and I took her hand, letting her step into the shower before me. Closing the curved glass door behind me, I grinned as she blushed even more deeply once she realized what a tight fit the shower compartment was. It was small for one person, and nearly impossible for two people to fit in comfortably... or it would be, if the two people weren’t thin like Wren and I. Jungkook and I, on the other hand, learned that we can’t take a shower together on this plane, because he accidentally pushed me out when he bent over to pick up the soap from where he’d dropped it on the floor. That was funny, and it made a sudden giggle burst from my lips. 

Wren’s eyes widened, and her eyebrows rose toward her hairline, and I smiled. “I have a funny little story to tell you...” I murmured as I picked up the bottle of body wash, then squirted some into my hand while she wet her hair and let the water run over her gorgeous body. “Um... Wren-ah... I... I might not be able to keep from... well... caressing you... more than necessary...” I stuttered like a schoolboy and lifted my gaze to hers, smiling as I saw her wearing the deer in the headlights expression again. “If I make you uncomfortable at any time, baby, let me know... you can push me or grab my hand or even knee me in the balls, although I would prefer that you didn’t go that extreme, if possible...” I smiled at her ruefully, and she smiled shyly. 

“Okay, so, the funny little story...” I began to smooth the soft smelling wash on her skin, marveling at the supple nature of her flesh, and she went completely still. I realized she had stopped breathing, and as I looked at her beautiful face, I saw she wore a terrified expression, and her eyes were closed as tightly as she could get them. I smiled sadly, lowered my hands from her shoulders, and whispered, “Wren-ah... do you need me to leave you to shower by yourself? It’s all right, baby, I won’t be upset. And I’ll stay in the bathroom near the door, so you can call out if you need me...” 

**_Wren’s POV_**

How is this even possible? How did Jimin go from hating my guts enough to abandon me to my lonely life in his vast mansion, to suddenly wanting to share stories that make him giggle... yes, I said giggle... not laugh, not chuckle, but giggle... I didn’t think Park Jimin had the capacity to find anything funny, let alone giggle about it. And... when I lost control and started to cry, he... he stopped the world, almost, to comfort me... I mean, he turned off the shower and just held me. He didn’t tell me I was wasting his time; he didn’t tell me I was a crybaby; he didn’t scold me for anything; he just held me. 

And, he told me that he knew who I was from the day I interviewed at his company, and he said he’d fallen in love with me on that day. But... when you love someone, you don’t treat them the way Jimin treated me... right? How could he love me, and be so cruel? I don’t know what to think anymore. I guess I’m just going to have to take things one day at a time like my Dad always told me. I really miss my Dad. And I miss my Mom. And my sisters and brothers. I wonder how they’re all doing. I wonder if my Mom is still seeing that man. I wonder if I have any more nieces or nephews. And now, I wonder about Jimin’s brother. Will we ever get to meet him again? Where has he been all this time? Does he remember Jimin? I guess... I can understand why Jimin became so cold since he lost his mother, and then his brother right afterward... I mean, even though his brother isn’t dead, for all intents and purposes, he is to Jimin. I’m sure Jimin’s Dad knows where his brother is, but... should we ask? Now that his brother wouldn’t have to come back to South Korea and take over, can he at least come to visit? Or could we visit him? Would he even want to meet Jimin again? What has he been told about why he was taken away? 

And then, I felt Jimin’s hands touching me, the gel in his hands soft and warm from his palms, and I panicked. Not panicked as in ran screaming out of the shower and tried to jump out of the plane, but I had a vision of all those horrible men, and... for a moment, it was as if I was back in that room. I know I put myself there on purpose, but... but I thought they would kill me and nothing they did would matter, because if I were dead, I wouldn’t know about it... you know what I mean? Except, they didn’t, and I do, and sometimes I get glimpses of what happened, and it terrifies me.


	21. My wife is a goddess

When Jimin touched me, and I went back to that place in my head, he noticed... like, he actually cared enough to see, and he stopped touching me. I didn’t hear everything he said, but I understood the main idea, which was if I wanted him to leave me alone. And I didn’t. Not really. So, I shook my head, and to my surprise, he stepped closer to me, slid his arms around my torso, and hugged me against him, while I stood there in shock. And then he began to wash my back... and his hands kept getting lower and lower... until he was softly caressing my bottom... and my body betrayed me again, and this time my heart went right along with it, because I relaxed, then sighed. And my arms lifted of their own accord and rested over his shoulders. I felt his manhood standing stiffly between our bellies, and a frisson of desire ran up my back, causing me to tremble and moan nearly silently, but he heard it... 

He hugged me tightly for a second, then let me go and instead began to soap up my front, as he gazed into my eyes and murmured, “Wren-ah... I want you, desperately... but having you in the shower can wait... for now, I do just want us to get clean so that we can sleep more restfully. All right? You can tell that I want you, can’t you?” 

I obviously could, and he obviously thought my reluctance was because I was insecure. Well, I was, but I’m pretty sure he wasn’t thinking that I expected him to murder me at some point. Still, I was happy to nod my head and acknowledge that I was okay with waiting, my brain breathing a sigh of relief, while my heart and body screamed in frustration. 

He caressed me reverently, rubbing the body wash carefully over my skin, catching me by surprise a couple of times when he leaned close and placed soft kisses against my lips, but stopping before I could respond. His hands are soft, as are his lips. I know that if he were to start to touch me sensually, I wouldn’t be able to resist him. I hate myself for that because part of me knows I should be wary at all times, and quite possibly angry, too... after all, he spent pretty much every moment from when we first met until recently, making my life miserable and treating me as though I was the lowest piece of shit on the planet. But... I’ve admitted this before, and I will again... my heart doesn’t care, it just wants him. 

My heart has wanted him from the moment I saw him looking down at me, while I sat on my ass in the building hallway after I ran into him. My heart skipped a beat every time he said my name, even if he did butcher it for a while. Hearing him say anything was enough to get my hopes up. 

Marrying him was the most painful thing I’d ever done because, at that point, I knew how little I meant to him... or actually, I knew I was nothing but a means to an end. He needed a wife to provide him with an heir, and my family needed help. As I’ve said, knowing everything I know now... I would still make the same choice, because it was for my family, although... maybe I’d be a bit more assertive and force him to pay attention to me, rather than letting him have his way and pretend I didn’t exist. 

When he finished cleaning me, he reached into the little compartment in the shower, pulled out a small bottle of the personal feminine wash that I use, and handed it to me. “I know you use this, but I don’t want to do anything to hurt you, so... I’ll let you take care of it yourself...” 

I blinked and blushed, realizing that as long as he stayed in the shower with me while I did it, I would be giving him a bit of a lewd show, but he turned his back and started to wash himself under the stream of water, giving me as much privacy as was possible, with the two of us in the tiny space. I mean, he could have gotten out, yes, but he’d asked if I minded, and I’d indicated no... and I didn’t... especially when I saw his ass. Holy fuck. I haven’t seen that before. I haven’t even touched it. I had no idea... damn. Of course, considering how I had to contort myself to wash my secret place with the special wash, I was pretty much poking and prodding his backside, and drooling the whole time, until I was finally done and nudged him so I could get under the water and rinse. 

He turned around to face me, then put his hands on my hips and shuffled us in a circle until I was under the stream, then turned his back, again giving me what little privacy he could. After I rinsed myself, and before I could stop... before I even knew what I was going to do... I’d wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged myself against him tightly, mashing my cheek against his back, and started to cry again. 

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

My wife is a goddess. Seriously. I can’t express how much I wanted to take her against the shower wall, how much I wanted to kneel before her and worship her with my tongue. How I wanted to suckle at her perfect breasts and feel her taut nipples rolling between my lips. I wanted to do everything to her, and with her, and I wanted her to want the same with me... but I knew it was much too soon. If nothing else, Doctor Chen said we need to wait for another few weeks for the birth control to take effect. He said that she is in no physical danger if we have intercourse, but if it does happen before the end of the waiting period, he said to always use a condom. I can do that. 

No, I am not planning to ask Wren to take the pill or get an IUD. I have started taking the male contraceptive pill. It has just recently been approved, and I decided that I didn’t want to get her pregnant again until she and I had time to get to know each other better. Yes, it’s a little of the ‘closing the barn door after the cows have gotten out’, but... I want Chinmae to learn what it’s like to have happy parents, and I want our future children to be born into a happy family. So, the pill for me, it is. And yes, I do plan to tell her very soon. 

Anyway, so, I can’t tell you how difficult it was to be in that tiny little shower with my delicious looking wife. The whole time I was washing her with the foamy gel, my hands were tingling, and I was having delirious fantasies about the things I want to do to her, to make her cry out my name with need and want. Aish, just thinking about it makes my dick hard. But I was a good boy, and I didn’t do anything more than kiss her... and her lips... I could eat them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and never get enough. I didn’t kiss her long enough to have it become anything more, because it wouldn’t have taken much to push me over that edge... god, she’s gorgeous... 

When I finished cleaning her, I handed her the little bottle of her favorite personal wash to let her take care of her pussy herself. There is no way I would have been able to touch her that intimately and not have started to... fuck... soon, baby... little by little, I will make you need my touch as much as I need to touch you... argh... fuck... anyway, so I turned my back to her to allow her to do that little bit without me staring, because I can also guarantee I would not have been able to keep from watching her fingers... fuck... mmph... okay, Park Jimin, get hold of yourself, man! God, you’d think I was a lovestruck teenager. 

Well, she washed herself, then let me know she was ready to rinse, so we maneuvered around inside the cramped enclosure, and I again had my back to her, when she suddenly wrapped her arms around me and burst into tears. I was so shocked, I couldn’t think what to do, but then I grabbed her hands and quickly turned around – well as soon as I could without accidentally elbowing her anywhere, then I wrapped her in my embrace and held her while she cried again. 

I’d be lying if I said I’m not frustrated by how much she’s crying, but it’s not because I’m frustrated at her for doing it. I’m frustrated that she has so many reasons to cry, because I caused them all. I’m frustrated with myself for allowing my selfishness to hurt her so deeply, to push her to the brink of suicide, to keep pushing her, so she kept trying, and then for disappearing when she needed me. I have not been here for her once, since we married. I have not held her and comforted her, or told her I love her, or sent her flowers just because I was thinking about her. I’ve not celebrated either of our birthdays or our anniversary or any holidays with her. When I think about the fact that all it would have taken was for one of those men to take out a gun and shoot her in the head, and she’d have been gone forever... I wish I could bring those men back to life so that I could kill them over and over. I hope they’re burning in hell, and that’s not even a bad enough punishment to appease me. 

Jungkook was right when he said my mother would have been ashamed of me if she saw how I was treating Wren, who only wanted the best for her family, and sacrificed her happiness to give it to them. My mother wouldn’t just have been ashamed; she would have been horrified. She wouldn’t have recognized me, and that’s all my fault. I realize I was still a teenager when she died, but I decided to close myself off from almost everyone. I made the decision consciously. When Jungkook left, I made that choice right then, that I wasn’t ever going to let anyone in, because they could leave, and I didn’t want anyone else to leave me. 

I do believe that Jungkook needed to go. I know it was the right thing for him. But at the time, I thought he was betraying me. For a long time, I was so angry at him, I wouldn’t respond to his calls or texts, and he even resorted to calling my Dad to find out if I was alive, since he couldn’t get me to talk to him. Eventually, I got over that and called him, and we reconciled as friends while he was away, and when he came back to Seoul, we reconciled as lovers. But... he was the only one I was willing to let in. I should never have turned my back on Wren. I should have been the kind of husband she needs and deserves, someone who understands what a gift she is and treats her that way. 

But I didn’t. However, I have been given a second chance, and I fully intend to fill every hollow place I dug into her heart with adoration and happy memories, from now until my dying breath. 

This time, when she cried, I cried with her. I cried for the pain I’d caused, I cried for the loss of my mother, I cried for all of the times that I had been mean to someone who didn’t deserve it, simply because I had decided I was supposed to be a shithead. I turned off the water in the shower, and we sat on that tiny floor, her in my lap with her legs around my waist, and her arms around my shoulders, with me clinging just as tightly to her, and we sobbed. I don’t know why she was crying. I don’t believe she needs a reason; I believe she can cry any time she wants to, and if I’m there, I plan always to hold her until she is calm again. I will hold her whenever she needs or wants me to. That’s my one job as her husband, to let her know she is safe with me, and I cherish her. 

So, we finished our cry and smiled bashfully at each other, then discovered that we couldn’t actually stand back up without injuring one or both of us because of the cramped space, which started us both giggling. I finally managed to push the door open – you know they make them especially tricky, so they don’t fling open during takeoff or landing and break all over the place – and we crawled out together, still giggling until we were lying on the bathroom carpet, her partially on top of me, when she realized what she was doing.


	22. Please

**_Wren’s POV_**

I had stopped crying from whatever it was that kept coming over me, and was now crying from giggling so much. My stomach hurt, my face hurt, and as I lay on top of Jimin, I could feel his body shaking as he giggled too, the sound of his laughter almost alien to me, since I’d heard it so rarely. I couldn’t remember if I’d heard it at all before tonight. And then I remembered where I was, who I was with, and the fact that I was completely naked and wet... I stopped laughing immediately, jumped up, grabbed one of the thick, fluffy towels, then ran out of the bathroom and into the bedroom area. I hurried over to the other side of the room near the door that led to the rest of the airplane, grabbing my pajamas on the way past the bed, then basically hid behind one of the chairs while I quickly rubbed myself down with the towel, then wore my pajamas. And then, I sat on the floor behind the chair, tucked myself into the corner between the door and the wall of the plane, curled my knees to my chest, lowered my head to rest my forehead on my knees, and closed my eyes. I was in complete shock from what I’d just done. 

All of the months of Jimin drilling it into my head about how he expected me to act, how he expected respect, and if I stepped even a toe out of line, he would remind me, came rushing back into my head, and I cringed harder against the wall as I felt him approach. I was adopting the policy that if I couldn’t see him, he couldn’t see me, so I tried to make myself as inconspicuous as possible, tried to stop breathing, tried to become as still as a stone, in the hopes that I wasn’t in trouble. He’d not touched me in anger since the first time he’d taught me what he’d do, but I had never forgotten, which was a large part of why I never spoke up for myself, or defied him overtly. 

Now, I was desperately reviewing everything I’d done since Mr. Kim and Mrs. Lee had brought me home from the mall to find Jimin and the rest of them there. Had I said anything... no, the only person I’d spoken to was Chinmae, so it couldn’t be that I’d said something untoward. Had I done anything? I’d tried not to. Maybe allowing him to hold me was wrong, perhaps I shouldn’t have, maybe I should have crawled back off his lap when he started paying attention to his phone, maybe that was my signal to move, but I misinterpreted it... yes, I’d tried, and he’d held me tighter, but maybe that was just a knee-jerk reaction, and I should have tried harder. Was I supposed to undress him, after he’d undressed me? Was I supposed to touch him? Wash him, as he had me... not cried... that’s it... I shouldn’t have cried... I should never cry in front of him... I made him cry... I’m such an imbecile... and then I got him stuck in the shower... what if he hadn’t been able to open the door and the captain had to break down the bedroom door and come in the bathroom and see both of us naked? 

And suddenly, I felt his hands on me, and I was so scared, I’d gotten myself into such a frenzy about what I’d done wrong, what I could have possibly done differently not to have made him angry, I screamed. Which caused him to remove his hands immediately. I tried to cover myself with the towel, so I was hiding under it, which, being a towel, was pretty much impossible, but I made a valiant effort, and he didn’t touch me again. In fact, there was silence for so long that I’d assumed he’d gotten up and finished his toilette, then gotten in the bed, so when I lowered the towel and lifted my head, only to meet his dark gaze, I screamed again. 

“Hush, Wren-ah... and just so you know, this cabin is soundproof... you can scream all you like, and it won’t disturb anyone on the other side of that door.” 

I couldn’t decide if I thought he was telling me that to soothe my nerves or as a warning, but that question was answered when he scooted closer to me until he was sitting with his legs around me and basically pushing me into the corner. Then he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and just... held me. 

He was naked; he hadn’t even taken the time to pull on a pair of underpants. He was still a bit damp from the shower, so he hadn’t taken the time to dry off, either. He smelled heavenly. And he was warm. And comfortable. So fucking comfortable. And my heart reached for him, but my brain dragged it back, while my demons kept up their litany of all of the things I’d done wrong since the moment I’d bumped into him in the hallway. I wanted to relax, I wanted to allow him to comfort me, but... but I still knew it was all a lie, and as soon as we landed unless he planned to make me pregnant, my life was over. 

**_Jimin’s POV_**

I couldn’t do anything but hold her. I agonized over the fact that I was the cause of the majority of what was taking place inside her head. Yes, I know she was terrorized and tortured by those fuckers, and I was not discounting any of that, but when you added it to what I did to her for so long... Doctor Chen had mentioned that she would likely need therapy, and unless she made some significant improvements over the next few months, it would be a good thing to take her to one. I would most likely introduce her to mine. Granted, I hadn’t seen her in years, but she had always been able to help me see things in a better light. Which was why I’d stopped seeing her when I turned eighteen, because I didn’t want to see light any longer. Still, she would be a good choice for Wren if she needed more help than I or any of our family could offer her. 

“Baby... come, let me dry and brush out your hair for you, while you brush your teeth, mm? Then we can go to sleep.” Wren let me help her to her feet, and I got a good look at her pajamas and started laughing. “Oh my god, Wren-ah, those pajamas are adorable. You look like a little kid. What a cutie!” I reached out and gently pinched her cheek, and she looked at me as though I was an apparition, which hurt my heart, but I hoped that by continuing to be sweet to her and teasing her gently, it would help show her I meant her no further harm. 

She let me take her back to the bathroom, and she sat on the stool in front of the vanity counter, then looked in the mirror while I began to dry her long hair. I looked at her in the mirror, and she mimed brushing her teeth, causing me to grin and turn off the hairdryer. “Oh, sorry about that, I forgot... hang on a moment.” I prepared her toothbrush with toothpaste, then handed it to her, and while she brushed her teeth, I continued drying her hair. Her teeth were soon sparkling clean, and her hair was shiny, soft, and dry; and I turned off the bathroom light and then pulled back the covers on the bed. “I think you should sleep on the inside, so I don’t accidentally push you out onto the floor.” 

She blinked owlishly at me, then crawled under the covers while I watched, again giggling about her adorable pajamas. They were a pink flannel shirt and short set, and the pattern was all different kittens in all different poses; some playing, some sleeping, some just sitting... the collar was rounded, and the shirt had long sleeves that ended past the tips of her fingers. Just. Stinking. Adorable. How the hell could I have ignored this cutie for so long. Ah, well, now I have the chance to make her mine. I turned off the lights, climbed into bed with her, and started to spoon her, but she rolled over to face me and threw an arm and leg over my body, then cuddled against my chest with her face on the pillow next to mine. I couldn’t see anything, as the windows coverings were all down, but I could smell and feel her humid, minty breath wafting over my mouth, and I decided to be a bit bold and do something without asking. 

I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her closer, so our bodies were fully touching, and then I kissed her. Taking my time, exploring her lips with mine, touching them lightly with the tip of my tongue, letting her feel and smell my minty breath mingling with hers. And she responded by kissing me back... tentatively at first, but then with a little more boldness of her own, and at one point, she even touched the tip of my tongue with hers, although she immediately pulled it back into her mouth and became passive again. 

I tried so hard not to do anything more than that, honest to god I did, but... fuck, she felt so perfect against me. I argued with myself, telling myself not to do anything that might frighten her back into the hole she’d buried herself in. Still, my hand had a mind of its own, and soon, I was gently caressing and squeezing her perfect bottom through the soft material of her shorts. And suddenly, I heard her moan, then felt her hand slide down my back to begin caressing and squeezing mine! 

I broke the kiss and smiled, and even though she couldn’t see me, I know she could hear the smile in my voice when I asked, “I take it you like my butt?” 

She giggled softly, and I could hear the movement of her head on the pillow indicating that she’d nodded her head. 

“Good thing, because I like yours too. I’d very much like it if you’d let me touch it under your shorts... but it’s okay if you’re not ready.” 

**_Wren’s POV_**

“But it’s okay if you’re not ready...” He murmured. 

Not ready? Are you kidding me right now? I’m fucking creaming my shorts here, buddy... oh my god, what the fuck is happening??!!! Give me a little affection, and I turn into the slut of all sluts, for heaven’s sake... 

I thought it was going to take me a long time to be willing to let him touch me, but let me tell you, my body was done waiting, and it tore out of that starting gate and was racing along, way ahead of my brain, and there was no way my sluggish mind was catching up to stop it, mostly since my heart kept throwing obstacles in the way. 

The feeling of his perfectly round ass under my fingers... honest to goodness, he has a girl’s backside... soft, plump, perfect spheres... there’s some muscle there too, but it takes nothing away from the... fuck... I have never wanted to... feel someone... mmph... this bad before... I mean, yeah, there was sex with those two guys I told you about before, many years ago, but I was a lot younger, and we were inexperienced, so while we did it a lot, there wasn’t any finesse to it... Maybe it’s just Jimin who does this to me. I don’t know, but whatever it is, it sent all of my worries and reservations about the whole situation out the window, and I fell hard. 

And, I spoke. 

Which probably shocked him more than what I said. 

Which was, “Please...” 

And just like that, he was kissing me deeply, and he’d pushed his hand into the back of my shorts and was rubbing and fondling my ass like there was no tomorrow. And suddenly, he pushed his thigh between my legs and hard against my pussy, and I groaned, then started grinding myself on his leg. Fuck, that was... I felt like a virgin again, like in high school when I’d have make-out sessions with my boyfriend, but I wasn’t ready to go all the way yet, but we’d still get each other off. 

I rode his thigh like it was a bucking bronco, rubbing myself wantonly back and forth, while he gripped my ass hard and helped, both of us panting and gasping and moaning until I stopped playing with his butt and reached between us to wrap my hand around his thick shaft. 

“Oh fuck... Wren-ah... jagiya... honey... don’t... don’t do that... or I’ll cum... fuck...” I answered by licking my tongue fully over his bottom lip and grinding my pussy harder on his leg, the crotch of my shorts soaked with my juices and wetting his thigh. 

“Please,” I gasped again, and he groaned deeply. Suddenly, I found myself thrown onto my back, my shorts ripped off and tossed somewhere in the room, and Jimin had pushed himself between my legs and was licking my nether lips like he was dying of thirst and drinking my nectar to keep himself alive. The action was so unexpected, I yelped, then moaned his name, to which he answered with a moan and more vigorous licking. 

It had been so long since anyone had touched me this intimately in any way that felt good, I didn’t know what to do with myself. I was partially trying to push myself more fully onto his face, and somewhat trying to crawl away from him, which he prevented by wrapping his arms around my thighs and holding me in place. 

And then, he flicked his tongue directly over my clit, and I came, screaming his name. I felt him disengage, move around on the bed, then heard the sound of something crinkling, and as he kept tilting on the bed, I realized he was placing a condom on his cock. And the reality of what that meant slammed into me and shattered my heart. I wanted to curl into a ball and disappear, but I wouldn’t refuse him this final pleasure, so when he pressed himself at my opening and nuzzled my neck, then whispered a soft request, I nodded my head. 

He was incredibly gentle and careful, listening intently for the sounds I made as he entered since neither of us knew how it would feel for me to have intercourse, after everything that had been done to me. Luckily, the only pain was due to not having had sex in so long, and he was able to continue, but the whole time he thrust himself inside of me, my heart bled, and I slowly died inside, as I knew this was all fake. Finally, when he finished and had gone to the bathroom to clean himself up, I rolled over to face the windows, and when he came back to the bed with a warm washcloth to freshen me up as well, I pretended to be almost entirely asleep, so he wouldn’t try to get me to cuddle with him. 

He took care of me sweetly, then came back to the bed and spooned me, our naked bottom halves tightly pressed together, while I still wore my pajama shirt and tried very hard not to shake as I held in my anguish. When I heard him start snoring softly, I silently lifted one of the window blinds and looked out at the dark sky, gazing at the millions of stars above us. I tried not to think about what would happen to me once we landed in whatever place we were traveling to. 

I don’t think I ever stopped crying that night, although it was more of a gentle rain then a thunderstorm, and I was able to keep from sobbing loudly enough to cause Jimin to stir. Eventually, the sun began to rise, and I closed the blind so it wouldn’t shine on his face and wake him prematurely, and I just laid there waiting for the last few hours of my life to play out.


	23. I have no place here

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

I woke up and pushed Wren’s hair away from her neck, then softly kissed her ear, a smile curving my lips as I remembered what we’d done. She tasted sweet, like candy. She felt amazing wrapped around me. Her voice... she spoke to me. Like, seriously... not very many words, but who doesn’t want to hear ‘please’ from their lovers’ mouth? I’ve not had a woman who was so responsive to me so quickly before. I’ve not wanted another woman as much as I’ve wanted her. I think that if she is amenable to a relationship with both Jungkook and me, he’ll find her irresistible as well. I know he cares for her; he’s admitted as much... we’ll see how everything works out. 

In the meantime, I realized I was hungry, so I gently disengaged myself from spooning her, grinning as I internally told my dick he would have to wait until later to take another dip in that intoxicating pool. I tried to leave the bed as carefully as possible so as not to awaken her, but as soon as I set the covers back in place, she rolled over, rubbing her eyes, then blinked at me as I turned on one of the lights. 

“Hello, beautiful,” I murmured to her, and she smiled, but I noticed there was a sadness to her expression, her eyes were swollen from crying, and I immediately felt guilty for having done what I’d promised not to do. But she’d responded to me and asked please... although maybe she meant please no... “Are you all right, baby? I’m sorry for last night; I didn’t mean to take advantage of you like that...” 

She smiled and shook her head, then yawned and stretched, and it seemed like whatever had been in her eyes had been just a shadow and nothing more. Wren reached over and lifted one of the blinds, then sat up a bit and looked out the window, peering down at the clouds below us. 

“I think we’re still a couple of hours from our destination,” I murmured to her softly after I stepped into a pair of sweats, then sat on the bed beside her and nuzzled her neck while looking out with her. “Are you hungry? I brought you a treat for breakfast if you are, or you can wait till later to eat it.” 

She turned her head and smiled at me, then nodded, although I saw that shadow cross her face again, and her eyes suddenly filled with tears. And then she did the strangest thing. She reached up and patted my cheek, so carefully, as she had when she’d been talking to Mr. Kim in that one recording, her lips curved into the same sad little smile I’d seen on the video as she’d walked out of the room. 

“Wren-ah... are you sure you’re all right?” I whispered to her while I cupped her face gently and gazed back at her. I could see her eyes moving as she looked at my face, as though she was memorizing every one of my features, and I frowned slightly and tilted my head. “What’s wrong, beautiful?” 

She patted my cheek again and shook her head, then pushed me gently to urge me to get off the bed. I did, and I moved aside to allow her to get out as well, then watched as she went into the bathroom, her pajama shirt just long enough to cover the lowest curves of her ass. The sight of her bare legs and knowing what that shirt was hiding... I coughed softly and adjusted myself in my sweats, tossed on an over-sized tee shirt (I think it’s one of Jungkook’s), then left the bedroom to find out how much longer we would be in the air. 

When I came back to the bedroom, the bed was made, and Wren was fully dressed in a pair of jeans, a tee-shirt, and a pair of trainers, and she was sitting in one of the chairs and looking out the window. She turned her head to look at me, and although she smiled, she still looked sad. “The captain says we have another hour and a half to two hours before we land, he says we have a headwind that he’s been fighting all night, and it’s delayed us by almost an hour. Still, since we’re the only people on board and we don’t care when we get there, it’s not that big of a deal.” I smiled at her and waited for her to respond, but she just nodded and turned to look back out the window. 

“Wren-ah... you didn’t tell me, are you hungry?” I was not used to looking after someone else, especially after I thought we’d had a breakthrough, and now it felt as though we were back to where we started, and I didn’t know why. 

She didn’t reply for a few moments, and then she nodded, although she turned her head and looked at me again, with tears glistening in her beautiful eyes. She looked away again before I could say anything, and I swear I heard her whisper, “I deserve nothing...” But when I asked what she’d said, she shook her head and didn’t speak. 

I waited for another minute to see what she would do, then leaned down and kissed her cheek softly, before murmuring, “I’m going to go get our breakfast, we can eat here.” I stood up and pulled out the folding table that sat between the two chairs, causing Wren to raise her eyebrows in surprise, and me to chuckle. “Another one of the perks of owning the corporation,” I said. 

A short while later, we’d eaten our breakfast, and we were sitting in the main cabin on one of the divans, me watching the stock news, although I have to say, now when I watch it, I do it with a bit of apprehension, considering what happened the day Wren was found. Anyway, I sat there and listened to it while scrolling through my phone to read my messages and emails, and Wren lay on the divan beside me with her head in my lap, dozing. 

I’d brought her a container of Taemin Hyung’s special banana pudding, and she’d smiled to thank me. She did blush when I first brought out the container, then giggled and smiled sweetly whenever I would reach over and dip my spoon in to take a bite. I hate to say she ate less than half a cup of it and drank a glass of water, and that was her breakfast. I think I will have to start feeding her like a child if I want her to eat. 

I told her that I liked banana pudding too and that I thought it was adorable that we liked the same thing, but as soon as I’d said it, she pushed the container away and rubbed her stomach like she was full, then turned to look out the window again. I saw a single tear slip down her cheek, and I wanted so badly to ask her what was wrong, but she had continually rebuffed my previous attempts, and I didn’t want to frustrate her by asking again. 

When I asked if she wanted to come to sit with me on the couch so I could do some work, she nodded, which surprised me a little as she wasn’t acting very interested in me at the moment. When we first sat down, she sat on one end of the divan, while I sat in the middle and tried to pretend her attitude wasn’t affecting my heart. After all, this was no different then she’d been all night until we were in bed, and I know it wasn’t because she was angry at me; it was because I’d treated her horridly for a very long time. 

I suppose it was silly of me to hope she’d taken such a large turn so quickly, but I had, and now I was learning to try not to read anything into the little moments because they could quickly be overtaken by the darkness I’d created in her mind. 

As we sat there, I did notice her scooting closer and closer to me, a little at a time, almost as though she thought I wouldn’t notice if she did it slowly enough, and eventually, she ended up where she is now. Although now that I’ve said that, she’s moving again, and... now she’s in my lap. Oh my god, what a cutie. I gently kissed her cheek and held her, then changed the channel to one of the silly game shows I know she likes, and I explained what was happening when they talked too fast for her to understand. I realized this is what Jungkook had done with her, and it made me feel happy that she trusted me at least a little so that I could share this with her, too. 

It was then time to land, so we turned off the TV, made sure that everything was where it belonged, then went to our seats and buckled in. Shortly thereafter, we were on the ground, and in the limousine I’d rented to take us to the bungalow I’d rented for the months we would be here in Singapore. 

**_Wren’s POV_**

Well, here we are, he’s taken me to Singapore. If I remember correctly, I came here with my family for a vacation when I was around seven, so I don’t remember much about the place. We disembarked from the plane and got into another limo, and Jimin pulled me into his lap..., and I wanted so badly to speak and ask him what he planned for me, but I was afraid to know. I wasn’t sure if he would even tell me, so I kept quiet. I sat there in his arms, remembering last night and how he’d made me feel beautiful and loveable, and then I’d understood that it was all a lie. I forced myself not to cry anymore, since I knew he didn’t care; that all of his pretty words were just noises dropping from his perfect lips, but they had no meaning. They were only said to keep me from questioning too closely. 

So, I didn’t question. 

I’d heard Jimin ask the limo driver to take us the long way, and I discovered that meant we drove on the highway next to the strait. As we traveled, Jimin pointed at a few parks and said he’d take me there if I’d like, and of course, I nodded, although I knew the likelihood of me going anywhere once we got wherever we were headed was low. He also told me there were some botanical gardens he wanted to take me to since he knew my father and I had an affinity for plants. I was pretty surprised when he said that, as I didn’t think he knew anything about my father or me, but all I did was hum softly, still not willing to get excited about something that would never happen. 

And then, the limousine pulled into the driveway of the house, and as Jimin helped me out of the car, I saw Mr. Kim and Mrs. Lee, waiting for us at the entryway. I was so surprised, I couldn’t help but laugh and run to them, then engulf each of them in as big of a bear hug as I could manage, causing the two of them to smile and hug me back, and Jimin to stand nearby and watch, a pleased expression on his face. 

“Are you surprised, beautiful?” He asked me, and I nodded happily. “Good, I’m glad... come, let me show you the house...” He took my hand, led me to the door, took me up the stairs, and stopped in the living room. "What do you think?” 

And suddenly, reality crushed me again, and I moved slightly away from him, then turned to look at the pool, while I hugged myself and tried not to imagine what he had planned. 

Jimin stood beside me for a long moment, then reached out and gently brushed a lock of my hair back behind my shoulder as he murmured, “I’ll be in the master bedroom putting my clothes and toiletries away if you need anything...” 

I nodded my head, and he walked away while I watched, and it suddenly hit me... he is in sweats and a tee-shirt, and the tee-shirt is much too large for him, which means... it must be Jungkook’s... and if Jimin is wearing one of Jungkook’s tee shirts, then it must mean that Jungkook is here, too, and likely somewhere in the house... and just waiting for me to disappear so that he can be with Jimin... and what was left of my heart and my hope disintegrated. 

Still, I couldn’t just walk out and wander away; there were two bodyguards who were also here and watching. But standing here in the middle of the living room for however long it took for them to prepare whatever they planned to do with me was just ridiculous, so I decided to find my luggage and unpack in whatever room was mine, and pretend that I didn’t know anything was going on... not like me knowing or not would change anything, but I’d rather they think I went to my demise ignorantly. At least until the very end, when I planned to ask, “Why me?” 

So, I started wandering around the lower part of the house, because I’d seen Jimin go to the opposite side of the second floor and figured the master bedroom probably took up the whole wing. As I descended the stairs, I saw the first bedroom near the front door, and I wandered in curiously, although my luggage wasn’t there. It wasn’t in the other bedroom on this side of the house either, and the room next to it had been converted into an exercise studio. Well, that left the other wing of the house, so I went through the entryway and walked down the little corridor, peering into the other two rooms, but my luggage wasn’t there either. In fact, all of the rooms were occupied by someone, and none of those someone’s was me. 

And then, it hit me. Hard. Again. 

I have no place here. 

This has been the plan all along.


	24. Just when I thought I might have been wrong...

At some point, before the end of today, I will meet Death at someone’s hands, although I don’t know whose. And everything I ever dreamed of will come to an end. I won’t see Chinmae or my Mom or siblings again. I won’t see anything ever again. 

I slowly made my way back out of the wing and into the entranceway, looking around for anywhere that I could hide for the time it would take them to be ready to find me, and as I looked into the entranceway to the other side of the house, I noticed a table and chairs under the staircase and realized I could curl up in the corner there. 

I quietly entered the foyer and looked around, listening carefully for the sound of any voices, and there was nothing... complete silence, as though I had been left all alone, and not just by Jimin and Jungkook, but by the bodyguards and Mr. Kim and Mrs. Lee, as well. So, I walked over to that corner, lay down on the floor, curled myself into as tight of a ball as I could, and concentrated on making myself invisible, and therefore, maybe not so easily dispensed with. 

While I lay there, I played everything back in my head. I don’t remember seeing Jimin that day he said he saw me. That was my first mistake. I was offered and accepted the job at Park Industries. My second mistake. And the list goes on from there. And every time I had the opportunity to disappear, I didn’t take it. Why did I come back from my Dad’s funeral? I could have stayed in the States and found a job. 

Except then my family would be suffering. Better me than them. I started to hear voices, and as they approached, I tried to remain completely still, as though I was a piece of lint on the floor. My tee-shirt was grey, as were my jeans, so I blended in pretty well. Or at least, that’s what I thought. 

Until I heard Mrs. Lee. “Mrs. Park, why are you... what are you doing?” 

Ah, so we’ve gone from Wren back to Mrs. Park, eh? Jimin must have told everyone they don’t have to be nice to me anymore. It would explain why they seemed happy to greet me, but then everyone disappeared; he must have had them all come to the master bedroom so he and Jungkook could explain that I would be going away, never to return. So, why waste the effort to pretend to be my friend any longer, right? 

“It’s okay, Mrs. Lee, I’m just waiting to be told what will happen to me. When it’s time, just tell Mr. Park or Mr. Jeon, where I am, no need to trouble yourself about me further.” My speaking to Mrs. Lee wasn’t unusual, but it still felt strange to talk to someone who had been part of the plot all along. I was staring into the corner, my back facing the doorway, and I ran a little scenario of what I imagined would happen through my head. And while I did it, I began to cry... again... most likely not the last tears I’d cry today, but close to it. 

Let’s look at this logically... I mean, what else do I have to do, right? 

So. It would have to be dark outside when they came for me; otherwise, I would be seen. You see, when the limo brought us to the house earlier, the driver pulled far enough under the canopy that no-one could see me exit the car from the street, so for all anyone knew, the only person who arrived was Jimin, and the other people, including Jungkook, were here earlier, so it wouldn’t look so suspicious. 

I promised myself to be a good and obedient girl to the last, and when Jimin or Jungkook told me to come out from where I was, I would do so readily, and I would be sure to keep my head down and my mouth shut. I don’t know if they would feel they needed to handcuff or blindfold me, but I wouldn’t resist if they did. And then I imagine I would be placed in one of the cars in the carport, probably stuffed in the trunk or the back hatch on the floor – I’d noticed the windows were tinted very dark, so no-one would be able to see in, which would make it very convenient. 

And then... well, maybe that was why Jimin had pointed out those parks on the water to me earlier, he was hinting at where I would be... well, for lack of a more delicate word, murdered. They could take me out in a boat and kill me far offshore, then cut me up and feed me to the fish... or wrap me in plastic and tie something heavy to my legs and drop me in to let me sink. There were all kinds of things they could do to me. 

I just hoped that whatever it was, they’d do it after I was dead, and whatever they did to kill me would be quick and painless. But it doesn’t matter what I hoped anymore. Jimin and Jungkook have been lying to me all this time, and neither of them has ever cared for me. Everything was part of the big plan to get rid of me. The people who do care for me need me to die, so they can continue to live in the way they’ve become accustomed. 

The thing I don’t understand is, why me? What did I do in a past life that was so bad that this is how my life ends now? That I’ll die without love? And how could he have acted like he... last night... I thought... but it meant nothing to him. I’ve heard of people who can lie like that, who can pretend that they feel something, and fool all kinds of people. I think they’re sociopaths... or psychopaths... or antipaths... wait, isn’t that a salad? I don’t know... some kind of path, anyway... whatever it is, he must be one, because if someone had asked me last night before I heard him opening the condom if I thought he truly cared for me, I would have answered with a definite yes. Then again, I might just be stupid, and anyone else would have caught on long ago. 

Either way, it doesn’t matter. In a few hours, someone will end me. 

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

I was rather hurt that Wren hadn’t been more excited about where we are and the house I’d rented, as I’d picked it mostly for her. Doctor Chen told me she needed to get out in the sun and spend some time relaxing, and what is more relaxing than laying out by the pool, drinking and flirting and swimming, then eating good food and snuggling in bed at the end of the day? But I told myself I would let her have her space, and once I was done unpacking and putting away my and her clothes, I’d have her come rearrange everything to her liking, then spend a couple of hours acquainting myself with her luscious body, if she was up to it. If not, we could do anything else she wanted to do. 

Once I finished, I walked out of the bedroom and looked toward the living room, but Wren wasn’t there. I wasn’t all that worried, since I figured she’d want to explore the house, so I went looking for her. And called her name. And looked outside and asked the bodyguard if he’d seen her leave. And tried to call her phone, but it was in the living room. 

I searched for her for an hour and couldn’t find her anywhere, and by now, I was starting to panic. What if she’d decided this was the perfect opportunity to leave me? I don’t think she would have tried to bribe the bodyguard, but maybe she climbed over a fence... how the fuck am I supposed to find her... 

And then, Mrs. Lee came to me and told me an extraordinary thing. 

“Wren-ah?” I whispered softly a few moments later as I knelt on the other side of the table from where Wren lay, in the corner under the stairs, looking like she hoped she was a tiny spec that no-one could see. “Wren-ah, honey... what are you doing back there?” 

And then, she said something that made me go cold, then broke my heart. First, the fact that she talked to me at all shocked me so much, I thought I was hallucinating, but then her words... 

“I’m staying out of everyone’s way until someone tells me what will happen to me.” 

“What? What do you mean, what will happen to you? Baby, what do you think is going to happen?” I started to move closer to her, inching around the edge of the table, but she didn’t move her head to look toward me, so I kept moving. I wondered if she would answer, and god help me, she did... 

“I’m going to be taken somewhere and killed.” 

Mrs. Lee gasped, and Wren flinched. 

“Baby... Wren-ah, beautiful... why... why do you think that? Sweetie, who told you that?” I was about ready to come unglued on whoever had given my sweet girl the idea that I would do that until she whispered. 

“No-one... I just... just know...” 

Her voice was shaky, and she was shivering, and as I got closer, I could see where she’d wiped her nose on her tee-shirt sleeve. Of course, at the most inopportune times, something completely mundane will bring a laugh, and that did it; I couldn’t help but snicker at the childlike quality of the lovely girl I was trying so hard not to frighten. But my laughing triggered something and scared the bejesus out of her. 

“PLEASE MR PARK I DON’T WANT TO DIE I DON’T KNOW WHAT I DID, BUT WHATEVER IT WAS, I’M SORRY I DON’T WANT TO DIE PLEASE!!!!!!” 

And suddenly, before I could grab her, she shot out of the corner and sprinted past Mrs. Lee, then ran up the stairs. Of course, I thought she would corner herself up there, as there were only two ways to get from upstairs to down, one being the stairs I was now running up, the second being the elevator in the other wing, that I didn’t think Wren knew about. Silly me, she’d had time to explore, why wouldn’t she have found it? 

Luckily, Mr. Kim is a brilliant man, which is one of the biggest reasons why I’d chosen him to look after Wren when she needed a guard twenty-four-seven, and then needed someone to make sure she ate, and he was standing at the door of the lift on the first floor as Wren descended in it. 

He told me what happened later after we’d calmed her down and she was resting. 

She’d seen him through the glass wall of the lift as it passed the floor of the second level. She became hysterical, pushing the button frantically to try to get the elevator to ascend again. Still, as is usually the case, the mechanics must fulfill whatever function they’ve been programmed for before they can move to the next one, and all her screaming and frantic punching of the button did nothing. As soon as the door opened, he’d gotten in the lift with her, grabbed her and held her tightly, then pressed the button to take them to the second floor where I was waiting. Once it arrived and the door opened, Mr. Kim handed Wren over to me. 

By this time, Wren was beside herself with fear, her voice breaking as she screamed and cried and begged me not to kill her, which brought not a little concern to all of our faces, as no-one knew she was here, and suddenly, she was making her presence known, and not in a good way. 

I did the only thing I could think to do at the time, and I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder in a fireman’s carry, hurried into the master bedroom, then into the master bathroom, closed the door, walked into the shower, and turned on the water, as cold as it would get. It was unpleasant, to say the least, but at least I was expecting it. Wren, on the other hand, was so distraught, she hadn’t realized where we were, and as soon as the cold water soaked into the back of her jeans, she shrieked. 

I quickly set her on her feet and kept her under the water for a full five seconds, until she stopped screaming, and then I pulled her out but kept a tight hold of her as I watched her. 

“Wren-ah... I don’t know how you got that idea in your head, but no-one is going to kill you. You are safe here. I brought you here because I have been a terrible husband for a long time, and I want to try to heal your heart and show you that I can change. Show you that I have changed. Give you the love and affection and attention that you’ve deserved from the day you bumped into me, that I was too stupid and selfish to offer. Wren-ah... my beautiful, sweet baby... you have nothing to fear from me or any of us...” 

Wren had stopped screaming but was now mostly catatonic, and I pulled her close to me, then reached over and turned off the icy spray. “Baby... promise me you won’t scream or run, okay? I want to know why you thought something was going to happen to you, how you got yourself in such a state... I want to know, so I can hold you and comfort you until you know you’re safe... all right?” I gently kissed her forehead, then whispered, “but first, we need to get out of these wet clothes... I’m going to start undressing you; then, I’ll wrap you in a robe while I undress, okay?” 

**_Wren’s POV_**

Well, that was unexpected. 

I had no idea I would react that way; I thought I had convinced myself that I accepted my death... apparently not. And I can guarantee that wasn’t what Jimin or Mrs. Lee expected, either. But, if I’d been thinking clearly, I would have run out the front door and past the bodyguard, since he would have been too shocked to stop me, and I could have jumped the fence, then... well, I don’t know the neighborhood at all, but I’m pretty sure I could have found somewhere to hide. But no, stupid me ran up the stairs... like, what the hell, Wren? You’d be the first to die in a horror movie, you know... 

And then, instead of running down the corridor outside the master bedroom and flinging myself toward the wall or trees or something (which I’m pretty sure would have also been a bad idea), I got the brilliant idea of taking the lift to the first floor... where, Mr. Kim waited. Honest to god, I am not meant for intrigue and escape, thank god I didn’t want to be a spy. 

So, Mr. Kim caught me, took me right back up to the second floor, and handed me over to Jimin, and I promptly freaked out. You would have, too, if you thought that the person you were being given to was the one who was going to end your life. 

And then the fucker stuck me under cold water in the shower FOR FIVE SECONDS!!! I FUCKING COUNTED!!!! That was a real eye-opener, and if he ever does that again, I’ll shiv him... Are you reading this, Jimin? Do you hear me??!! Don’t you ever do that to me again, or you’ll have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of your life!! 

Hah, who am I kidding? If we were naked and he did that, his body heat would keep me from feeling the freaking water... fuck... 

Anyway, so, there we were, me and Park Fucking Jimin, standing in the shower with freezing water running over me, which effectively stopped me from screaming. Then he stopped me from becoming entirely unhinged by being calm and collected and... kind. Which is precisely what he’s been since last night when I got home from the mall, and all of this started. 

Of course, we all know what happened as soon as he finished speaking and had me in his arms. I burst into tears. As much as I’d cried already, and as hard as I’d tried not to cry again, I did, just like a big fucking baby. 

And, being the man I’m wanting him so badly to be, he picked me up in his arms, took me to one of the chairs in the bedroom, sat down and set me in his lap, then cuddled me until I could breathe without sobbing. 

He held me gently and cooed softly to me until I finally ran out of steam, then he picked me up, got me out of my soaked clothes, rolled me into a thick, fluffy robe on the bed like a burrito, and quickly shucked himself out of his clothes. Joining me on the bed, he unrolled his Wren-ito, pulled me to him, and began to kiss me. Long, deep, sweet kisses, while his hands gently rubbed warmth back into my chilled skin. 

He asked me if I was ready for him to touch me again, and I nodded, my heart pounding in my chest, my body thrumming from his warm caresses. And just when I thought he would make love to me again, he leaned up and reached for the bedside drawer and brought out a condom... and the spell was broken. And I broke into a thousand and one pieces.


	25. Sanctuary

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

I felt Wren’s body tense up beneath me as I reached for the box of condoms, and I looked at her face, shocked to see her skin suddenly pale, her expression drawn tight, tears again filling her gorgeous Atlantic blue eyes. 

“Wren-ah... what’s wrong, beautiful? And please, don’t shake your head as though there’s nothing; I can clearly see you’re not okay... please... I know you don’t want to speak, but please... talk to me...” I sat up and pulled her into my lap again, where she curled her arms around herself, then lowered her head. I could feel her hot tears falling on my forearm, where I held her, and I had to force myself not to cry with her. 

Unfortunately, she shook her head. 

“Wren-ah... if I ask Mr. Kim and Mrs. Lee to come to you, will you talk to them?” 

She shook her head again and started to cry harder. 

“Wren-ah... beautiful... I can’t help you feel better if I don’t know why you’re so upset, but I won’t continue to try to get you to speak. I will give you the space and time you need...” I felt her stiffen in my arms, and I continued quickly, “but this is our room, baby... you and I will sleep here together; the staff is using the rest of the rooms. I won’t pressure you to have sex or to talk, but I want to be able to hold you close... will that be okay, at least?” 

Finally, I received a nod. 

“All right, baby... let’s put on our swimsuits and get in the pool for a little bit, all right? Is it okay if we both change here, or do you want me to go in the bathroom?” 

She nodded her head, then shook her head, then huffed a little sigh and leaned into me a bit more tightly while pressing her forehead against my neck. 

I chuckled softly and snuggled her warmly, then whispered, “It was a lot easier not to talk when you didn’t have anyone asking you a bunch of questions, wasn’t it? Although you did start to talk to Mr. Kim and Mrs. Lee, we heard you on the CCTV footage. You realize that things will be much easier for you if you speak when you’re spoken to, ne?” 

**_Wren’s POV_**

I don’t know if Jimin meant to say what he said just like that, or if he even realized what it had sounded like to me, but... to me, it sounded like he told me that if I didn’t talk, I’d be sorry... which only terrified me more, and caused me to be less able to speak. So, I did the only thing I could think of to do, to keep from causing any more trouble. I got up off his lap, walked into the closet, and burrowed as deeply into the corner of it as I could. It was a reasonably good-sized closet, the walk-in type that is like a long, thin room, sort of in harmony with the aesthetic of the house itself, so I was able to go pretty far in and away from the door, and it was nice and dark and quiet in there. 

After a few minutes, I guess Jimin figured out that I hadn’t come in here just to change into my swimsuit, and he came looking for me. 

“Wren-ah? Where are you? Why did you come in here? What are you doing?” His voice sounded angrier and angrier as he came closer and closer to where I huddled facing the wall, and his bare toe touched me before he saw me beneath the row of clothes. (Who leaves their clothes in a house that strangers are renting??) 

As soon as I felt that touch, I tucked myself into a tighter ball, the frustration that I heard in his voice frightening me so severely, I could feel my bladder starting to weaken, but I managed to keep myself from peeing on the floor like a whipped dog when he knelt beside me. I wasn’t able to keep myself from whimpering, however. 

“Wren-ah! Jagiya... I just want to help you... oh, sweetheart, I am so, so sorry that I was so terrible to you for so long and made you like this... please, baby... please let me make it up to you...” Jimin gently gripped my forearm and tried to turn me over toward him, but I resisted, and goddammit, I cried harder... how the fuck can I even cry so much??? 

And maybe he wasn’t mad or frustrated, and I just heard it that way from being so afraid, because his voice right now sounds honestly sad... but... I’ve heard that there are people – one of those path kinds – that can make it sound like they are sincere, but in reality, they feel nothing, and it’s all just part of their game. So... how do I know? I think it’s better if I just go with the idea that if I let my guard down again, he’ll... get rid of me... although the more I think about it, the more I realize that as much as I don’t want to die, I don’t want to go back to the way I was living, even more. I don’t want to spend another second alone and miserable. 

So... would it be that bad to give in and let him do whatever he plans? I mean, think about it, Wren... people die all the time, and everyone gets over it. Yeah, I mean, my mom and sisters and brothers would probably be upset, but it’s been a couple of years since I’ve seen any of them, so it wouldn’t be that big of a loss, right? And at least I wouldn’t have to suffer anymore... and Jimin and Jungkook and Chinmae could make a happy little family... 

As I slowly talked myself into giving up, I realized that Jimin was no longer near me, and I couldn’t decide if I should breathe a sigh of relief or be more terrified. 

_**Jimin’s POV** _

**_Time skip – the previous day_**

At first, I had thought Mr. Kim and Mrs. Lee were kidding when they told me about Wren and her ‘nest’ in the closet of her room. Or maybe not kidding, since that wasn’t what anyone did when talking to me, but perhaps exaggerating. I mean, who does that? Who hides in a closet unless they’re a child or afraid for their life? And why would she hide in a closet anyway? It’s not like no-one would be able to find her. 

But, the day that they took her to the mall to shop, Jungkook and I had come to the house to pack Wren’s things, so I could take her to the airport as soon as they arrived, and we’d found her refuge while we were looking through her clothes. The two of us stopped what we were doing and just stared at the pile of towels, sweaters, and pillows gathered into a soft mound in the deepest corner of the closet. 

“Oh my god, Jungkook...” I said quietly as I knelt beside the items. “Those are the pillows from my bed that went missing a few months ago when I was still sleeping here...” I picked one of them up and sniffed it, then sighed. “She’s sprayed it with my cologne... dear god, even after everything I’ve done to her, she uses my scent for comfort...” I held the pillow close and sniffed it again, realizing that her scent was mingled with mine. One of the few indulgences she had initially requested after moving in with me, and I’d never denied, was to be allowed to have her favorite perfume whenever she’d run out. 

One of my guilty secrets was that whenever Wren was nearing the end of a bottle, Mrs. Lee would notify me, and I was the one who bought it and had it delivered to the house. Sunflowers by Elizabeth Arden. Such an unusual scent, but somehow, it combined with mine perfectly. I hugged the pillow and breathed deeply, then leaned against Jungkook as he knelt beside me and wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace. “She comes here when she needs me because I never let her come to me... I can’t... I can’t believe I was such a terrible person... she never deserved any of this...” I fought back the tears that tried to come, took another deep breath, then indicated I was all right so that Jungkook would release me, and we could both stand up. 

“I want to pack this, too... I want her to know that it’s okay to have it until she feels able to come to me for comfort.” Jungkook nodded, and we found a smaller suitcase, then placed all of the towels, sweaters, and pillows in it. I also made sure to spray the pillows with more of my cologne and her perfume, so as soon as the case was opened, our mingled scents would waft out and hopefully help her understand that I meant her no further harm. 

**_Time skip – back to the present_ **

I watched her as she carefully climbed out of my lap, her movements slow and cautious, as though she was seeking to keep from angering me, and because of that, I didn’t hold her and force her to stay in my arms. I watched her as she walked to the closet, gloriously naked and with perfect posture, but there was an aura about her that made it seem like she was huddled into herself and forcing herself not to collapse until she was out of my sight. 

And then, she walked into the closet and disappeared. I waited for a moment, then assumed she was finding a bathing suit to wear, although why I thought that, I don’t know, since I hadn’t told her where the swimsuits were, and I didn’t know if she realized that her clothes were unpacked and put away. Then I thought that perhaps she was taking a moment to have some privacy, without going so far as locking herself in the bathroom or making me leave the bedroom. 

But then, I remembered her closet at home, and I knew Wren was looking for somewhere to hide. I didn’t have the faintest clue about what had triggered her fear this time, and having her unwilling to speak to me made it so much harder to know what to do to alleviate it. Still, I did know that she believed I planned to murder her... my god, the thought that she was waiting for me to do that... even if she heard me when I told her she was safe and none of us would hurt her, the last thing I’d told her the night she tried to get herself killed was that I expected her to disappear. Of course she was terrified now.

Finally, when she didn’t reappear at the closet door, I went in looking for her. The light from the overheads penetrated most of the shadows when I turned them on, but I didn’t see Wren until I was at the farthest end from the door, and my foot brushed against her back, causing her to whimper. I knelt beside her immediately, speaking calmly to her, and tried to move her toward me so I could hold her, but she was so stiffly huddled around her bent legs with her arms wrapped around them, I couldn’t move her at all. 

And then I had an idea. I got up and left the closet and found the small suitcase that Jungkook and I had packed for her, opened it, removed the contents, and re-entered the closet, then went to her and knelt again. “Wren-ah... I’ve brought your... well, I don’t know what to call them, exactly, but they’re your towels, sweaters, and pillows from your closet at home. I brought them for you so that you can feel safe.” 

**_Wren’s POV_**

I started to calm down and realized I missed my nest. I would have to make a new one, once no-one was paying attention to me, which I expected would be soon. At least until it was time to take me to wherever I would die. Part of me imagined it was ridiculous to take the time to build a sanctuary here, but now that Jimin knew I was aware of their plans, I also thought that they would postpone them to give me a false sense of security. I could at least come in here and hide while I waited for my last moments to arrive. 

I suddenly felt someone’s presence again, then the sense of them kneeling, and Jimin murmured softly, telling me he’d brought my things from his house – although he called it home... then again, it is his home, of course, he would call it that, even if it isn’t mine... but he said he brought it so that I could feel safe. I thought he was lying, in order to get my curiosity to cause me to turn around, so he could grab me and drag me out of the closet. But then I smelled the combination of his cologne and my perfume, and the only place I’d ever smelled them together was on the pillows I’d stolen from his bed after I’d sprayed them. 

And while I still didn’t trust Jimin any further than I could throw him, the thought of refuge, of the comfort I gleaned from cuddling with his pillows among the soft towels and my sweaters, called to me more thoroughly than my fear, and I slowly turned over to look. I was more than half convinced that I would see him without the items, and I would be doomed right now, but when I peeped open my swollen eyelids, there he was, with an armful of soft, inviting oblivion, and... big fucking baby that I am, I started to cry all over again. 

I should probably mention that he was still stark naked. So, imagine this... Park Fucking Jimin, President/CEO of Park Industries, leader of one of the most powerful crime syndicates in South Korea, cold as ice, beautiful as a god, kneeling on the floor of a closet with his arms overflowing with fluffy, soft things that made me feel calmer, naked as the day he was born, and looking at me like he would start crying at any moment. 

Like. What. The. Actual. Fuck? 

Once I’d rolled over and was lying on my side facing him, we were at another impasse. I had no idea what he intended to do with that miscellanea, but I sure as hell wasn’t going to unbend myself and reach for it. I was about ninety-nine percent sure that would be a horrible idea, as it would make me incredibly vulnerable, because I was still naked, too. And scared. And lonely. And I wanted so, so badly to leap at him and cling and sob and have his arms around me, but... but I knew anything he said or did was only to weave a tighter web of lies.


	26. I will wait for you, jagiya

I kept waffling between whether I should give up or not, whether I should take everything he said and did now, and going forward, at face value, and not try to read anything else into it, and let whatever would happen, happen; or if I should keep my eyes open and my mind uncluttered by the thoughts of what could be, since he’d had almost three years to act like he was now, and he hadn’t. We stared at each without moving for a long time. Minutes ticked by, with both of us barely breathing until finally, he whispered. 

“Wren-ah... please... will you come out of the corner and help me arrange your little nest for you? So, you aren’t lying on the cold floor?” 

I thought I remembered that none of the house’s floors were carpeted, although I vaguely recalled area rugs in the foyer where I’d hidden under the stairs and in the living room. The closet was no exception, and although the wood was clean and smooth, it was hard, and I was chilly, even with the weather being balmy and warm, as the darkness kept the small inner place cooler than the rest of the outer rooms. His words were inviting, his voice gentle, and I yearned for the solace the items he held would provide to me. 

And so, very, very slowly, I began to unfold from my fetal position, never taking my eyes from his face, ready to scoot back into the corner if he looked at all like he planned to grab for me. 

“That’s a good girl, Wren-ah... my beautiful girl... it’s all right, baby... here, see? I am only here to help you; I want to help you... sweetheart, show me how you want these placed, and I’ll help... all right?” He watched me just as carefully; his movements slow like mine as he backed up to give me room to come out without crowding me. “That’s it, baby... what a good girl... here... take what you want first, and show me what to do with the others, okay?” 

I was still crying, unable to stop the tears that dripped from my eyes at a steady pace. However, I wasn’t sobbing any longer, and I watched as he set the pile of things down between us, pillows on the bottom, sweaters in the middle, and towels on top; in the reverse order they’d been in the closet in my room at the mansion. I turned my side toward him to face the corner, and my hair fell like a curtain to hide my face, which was fine, except it also prevented me from seeing any motions he made, so I quickly swept all of it to the other side of my neck and heard him chuckle softly. 

“Cute”, he murmured, and I could not keep my lips from forming a tiny smile or my cheeks from blushing a faint pink. 

When I took the first towel off the top of the pile, I pressed it to my nose and inhaled, my eyes automatically closing, and the soothing smell helped ease some of my tension. While I began to fold it, then place it where I wanted it, Jimin took the next, folded it in the same way, then moved to put it similarly, next to the first, then looked at me and whispered, “Like this, Wren-ah?” 

I nodded my head, then took the next towel, folded it, and placed it, and he mimicked my actions, and bit by bit, my new little hideaway was put together. When it was finished, I sat back on my knees, eyeing the bundle longingly, but then realized... I really needed to use the bathroom, as I hadn’t since we’d disembarked from the plane, and I’d been drinking water pretty steadily while we were in the air. 

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

I knelt beside her in the closet, after she finally trusted me enough to come out of the corner, and helped her put her nest together. I don’t know if she trusts me, or if she was just so tired of fighting, she gave up, but I could see from the way she folded everything she touched, after lifting it to her face and breathing in the familiar scents, that she was at least grateful for my and Jungkook’s thoughtfulness. Of course, she doesn’t know that Jungkook helped me pack it, but I will tell her at some point. 

I couldn’t help but call her cute when she flung her hair to the other side of her shoulders. However, I imagined it was due to not wanting to lose sight of me and what I might do, but it was such a natural action, and I had seen her do it many times when she’d been working at her desk in my office, during the time she’d been my PA. It usually signaled her irritation with the thick, soft mass, and shortly after she’d push it away, it would start to move back with the motions of her head and body as she read and wrote. Eventually, it would be in her way again, and she’d huff a frustrated breath, gather all of it behind her head with one hand, reach in one of her desk drawers to pull out a scrunchy, then wrap it all up into a messy bun. 

I had thought the little habit adorable then, and even if it wasn’t for the same reason now, I felt the same about it. I started to reach into my jeans pocket to pull out the scrunchy I’d stuffed in there for her, knowing she’d want it at some point, but when I touched my naked hip and not pants, I remembered that I was utterly naked... and so was she. And, again, she didn’t seem at all shy or embarrassed, so... while I helped her make her little refuge in the darkest corner of our closet, I studied her body. 

Last night, I had been so preoccupied with being careful when I first touched her that even though I had looked at her, I hadn’t taken the time to search her body for the evidence of her attack, but now... now, I could see the scars from the wounds she’d sustained; the myriad of places a knife had been used to puncture her skin, the little round white marks that indicated a cigarette had been pressed to her tender flesh, the many lines on the backs of her hands from all of the surgeries she’d endured while the doctors had tried to give her the chance to use them again. 

I haven’t mentioned yet, but she has almost complete range of motion again, both from the excellent work of the surgeons, and because of her own... well, I guess you could call it stubbornness... as she refused to accept anyone telling her she wouldn’t be able to play the piano again. I heard her say to Mrs. Lee on the CCTV one day in the music room at home, while she sat there and painstakingly forced her fingers to move, even though it caused her to cry, that she would keep working at it until she could play her favorite piece again. 

Now, she was able to pick up the towels and garments, and unless you were explicitly aware that she had suffered so much damage, it wouldn’t be evident that there was still just a bit more for her to accomplish. 

While I helped her place the items where she wanted them and subconsciously counted all of the marks on her body, I found myself crying with her, as tears were still slowly dripping from her cheeks to land on the top of her breasts, where the droplets glistened in the light from the overheads whenever she moved a certain way. Once the little bed was complete, she leaned back to sit on her heels, and... something came over me, and I moved toward her, lowered my head, and began to lick the salty tears from her soft skin. 

**_Wren’s POV_**

Before I had a chance to stand up to use the facilities, Jimin suddenly moved... and although the motion startled me, what he did next stopped me from backing away or trying to crawl into the space we’d just made for me. The feeling of the sweet caress of his smooth tongue caused me to moan quietly, and he came closer to me, inch by inch, until he was holding my waist with one arm, while the other hand gently cupped, then lifted my left breast, and his mouth wrapped warmly around my nipple. 

“J-Jimin-ah...” I gasped, surprising the both of us, evidenced by me immediately clicking my teeth closed and him pausing his sweet ministrations. But he didn’t halt for long enough for me to come fully to my senses and stop him, and instead, he stealthily maneuvered himself until he was kneeling in front of me, our knees touching, holding both of my breasts in his gentle hands, and alternating between them, licking at my tears, then sucking my nipples, and causing me no end of mixed emotions and pleasure. 

My body and my heart pushed my brain into the backseat, and my hands lifted to lightly stroke through his thick, blonde hair, although my brain did protest and mildly notice that he would need to dye his roots soon, as they were growing out. My heart shooed my thoughts away and instead let me savor this moment, as I had never touched him like this, never felt the silky strands slipping through my fingers, never felt the smooth skin of his neck and shoulders under my fingertips, never felt his mouth where it was right now. If I said I didn’t want him desperately, I’d be lying. If I said I wasn’t terrified that he still planned to kill me, I’d be lying about that, too. 

And then my brain fought back against my body and my heart, and that thought, that realization, the knowledge that he was taking pleasure from me for no other reason than that I was there rushed through me like cold water. He was horny, and he would easily end my life when he felt like it... the knowledge ripped me from my reverie and threw me into the present, back to the terror of not knowing what was going to happen to me, and darkened the pleasure I’d been feeling, turning it to fear. I slowly... oh so slowly... backed away from him, while my heart and body shrieked for me to reconsider and let him continue. 

He stopped immediately when he felt my hands leave his hair, and then when I began to move away, his head lifted while an expression of sadness crossed his beautiful features, but he didn’t try to reach for me. Instead, he whispered, “Wren-ah... I will wait for as long as it takes for you to trust me. If all I am allowed are these brief moments, or even if I get no more of them... I will wait for you, jagiya...” 

Tears streamed down his face as he watched me continue to slip away, mirroring mine, and I know I had the same expression on my face, but I also knew that his wasn’t real, and I wasn’t ready to fully let go of my life and give in to his wiles yet. Once I reached the closet door, I retreated into the bedroom, then stood up and took a deep breath, wondering what I would do now, as it was inevitable, I would have to face him again since we were now in the same house. And then, my brain reminded my body to remind me that I really needed to pee. Urgently. 

**_Jimin’s POV_**

It has been a very, very long time since I’ve touched a woman like this, until last night, and even then, I had been unable to indulge myself and take my time to learn Wren’s body. 

You may be wondering by this point how I had known women who didn’t somehow trap me into marriage, and I hadn’t gone on any dates except with Jungkook... well, in case you’ve been living under a rock, there are beautiful women who work for agencies that arrange... shall we say... evenings for men to relieve their stress. My organization owns a few of those type of agencies; however, I never chose anyone from my businesses. 

And before I go much further, let me explain a bit about how I run these businesses. First, every girl and boy are over eighteen, and every detail of what will happen, or won’t happen, is explained. Second, there are no contracts to bind them to us, but there is a non-disclosure agreement to protect our interests. Consequently, if a girl or boy decides they don’t want to work for us any longer, they can say so, and they can go, just like a regular, nine-to-five job. We provide healthcare, vacation time, sick time, holidays, and weekends are optional if they want to work, and most importantly, sex with the clients is not required. In many cases, if the man or woman is married, for instance, sexual relations are refused. 

Our clients do sign a contract with our company, which states that if the date is not to include sex, but the client tries to force it on our employee, our employee has the right to use any means necessary to stop them, short of murder, and we will clean up the mess, and spread the word about the client to the rest of our associates. It’s instrumental in making sure our employees are safe. 

Yes, I’m sugar coating the obvious, and it’s still prostitution when there is sex involved, but we’ve worked hard to make the majority of the clients not expect to get in bed with any of our employees automatically, and I plan to keep it that way. Which is also another reason I didn’t go to my own businesses when I wanted to fuck someone. Plus, I don’t like to get involved with anyone who works for me, in any capacity, because it can become complicated. 

That’s why my falling for Wren shocked Jungkook, Taemin Hyung, and Jongin Hyung so profoundly, as I had scrupulously avoided any entanglements for years. 

Anyway, so I’ve had a few female lovers... well, sex partners, anyway... I tend to like rougher play and found a couple of girls who enjoyed it as well, but I’ve also learned how to be patient and tender. And I hate to admit it, but I still went to them after I married Wren. I always wore a condom to protect myself from accidentally getting one of them pregnant – I wasn’t worried about diseases, as each of them was tested regularly. Still, I didn’t want a ‘surprise’ suddenly greeting me someday as I walked down the street. 

I kept going to those women because I didn’t want to give my heart to Wren, and I knew that I would have no choice when I touched her in anything except indifference. I have talked to Jungkook about this so often. I’m surprised when he doesn’t tell me to shut up about it already, but he just listens while I try to understand why she’s different. What she has that none of the other girls I could have chosen has. I still don’t know. 

All I know is, since the moment I touched her last night when I held her in my arms in the mansion before we left for the airport, my heart was no longer mine; it belonged to her. Jungkook knows he will always have it, too, and I hope Wren will accept that. And who knows, maybe the three of us will form a bond together.


	27. Like caramel tastes

I was amazed that Wren didn’t cringe from my touch and bolt out of the closet or into her hide. I was more amazed by the feeling of her sweet warmth against my tongue, the weight of her soft breast in my hand, the tightness of her nipple when I began to tease it gently. And even more than all of that, I was awestruck by the fact that she whispered my name, then let me come even closer, and felt bold enough to comb her fingers through my hair and caress my skin. 

I would have happily spent the next few hours carefully worshipping her tender, pear-shaped mounds. They fit perfectly in my palms, warm and soft, and the way her body reacted... I could smell her arousal as I came closer. I had wanted to lay her back on the cool wood and gaze at her while gently playing with her tiny buds, watch her expressions as the pleasure I was giving her filled her senses, but suddenly, she pulled her hands from my hair, and began to crawl away from me on her knees, toward the door to the bedroom. 

I know my face showed as much sorrow as hers did, and my tears fell as hers did, and I wanted to follow her and pull her into my embrace, and hold her until I broke through the wall I’d built around her heart, but I knew she would panic. So, instead, I got up when I heard the bathroom door slide closed, then walked into the bedroom and wore a pair of swim trunks, then pulled some clothes out of her dresser drawers for her to choose from. 

And then I sat on the bed beside the clothes and waited for her to emerge. 

**_Wren’s POV_**

I took longer than I needed to in the bathroom, simply because I was afraid of what would happen when I was confronted by the sight of my husband again. The longer I stood and stared at myself in the mirror’s reflection, looked at all of the scars that marred my body and made it disgusting to my eyes, the harder it was for me to believe that he wanted me, no matter what he said. No matter how gentle and tender he was with me. How could anyone want or love this roadmap of torture and torment? Especially him, Park Jimin, still one of the most gorgeous men I’d ever seen. How could I ever believe he wasn’t lying. 

I sat on the cold tiles and started to cry again, desperately wishing I could get back to the closet and bury myself in my sanctuary, but too afraid to open the door and find Jimin either waiting for me or not. At this point, I wasn’t sure which would be worse. If he were there, it would mean that I at least knew where he was, but if he wasn’t, then he could be with Jungkook, the two of them plotting my demise. 

I found myself sobbing again, then wailing, my heart tearing in my chest, my body aching and trying to pull itself apart when suddenly, the door opened, and Jimin was there, kneeling beside me and spreading his legs to pull me against his body, his arms wrapping tightly around me and holding me close. At the same time, he began to rock me back and forth and whisper quietly to me. 

“Shh... Wren-ah... shh... it’s all right, baby... you’re all right... I’m here... you’re safe... I love you, Wren-ah... I will do everything I can to heal you from what I’ve done... my sweet, precious wife...” 

Finally, after having not slept all night and only fitfully in the cabin on the divan, my endurance gave out, and I started to relax. If I’m honest, only some of it was from exhaustion from sleeplessness, stress, and crying so much. The majority of why I was able to calm down was because of him. Park Jimin. The man I couldn’t let myself trust, even if my being responded to him as though we’d been destined for each other. And, finally, after he held and rocked me for long minutes, cooing and murmuring softly in my ear, I fell asleep. 

As is usually the case with most things that happen in Seoul, my shopping trip with Mr. Kim and Mrs. Lee had lasted for hours, and we’d left to go to the mall around mid-afternoon, so by the time the airplane was in the air and on the way to Singapore, it was after midnight. I’d stopped looking at the time once we were on the plane since I didn’t want to start counting down the hours to my death, and I hadn’t had the wherewithal to look for a clock once we’d arrived at the house because I’d been too preoccupied with trying to hide, then escape. Consequently, I had no idea what time it was when I’d finally given up the struggle and fallen into unconsciousness. 

What I do know is that when I finally woke up, it was dark. At first, I was highly disoriented since the moon was bright enough to shine through the window over the bed, and it was illuminating nothing familiar. As I started to panic, I moved and then realized that something was holding me down. 

That something was an arm that was attached to the ethereal being who murmured sleepily, “Hush, Wren-ah... you’re all right, you’re in Singapore with me, and you’re safe. Are you hungry, jagiya?” 

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

I held her for a little longer after she dozed off, then carefully lifted her in my arms and carried her to the bed. Luckily, I’d turned the sheets down before I’d heard Wren keening since I hadn’t known if she would want to take a nap, but if she did, I wanted her to be able to get right under the covers, so now I was able to set her down and start to pull the sheet over her form. 

But then I stopped. And I took off my swim shorts, walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in beside her, then spent the better part of the next couple of hours just looking at her. Now that she was unaware of my presence, she was fully relaxed, and I was able to watch her breathing evenly, her body stretched out and finally comfortable. I let my eyes feast, this time not looking so closely at the scars but appreciating the hollows and curves of her frame. I didn’t touch, as I didn’t want to wake her up, but god, that was a hard battle to fight. 

Finally, she sighed in her sleep and rolled toward me, so I laid down on my side to face her, and she came to me like a magnet, draping her arm and leg over me and pressing her warm flesh to mine while tucking her face against my neck. 

I felt my mouth pull into a broad, stupid grin, and I rested my arm around her waist, bent my leg to nudge my thigh against her nethers, then let myself relax and fall asleep with her snuggled in my embrace. 

Hours later, I felt her waking up. She’d rolled onto her back, but she was still close enough for me to have my arm over her belly, and as I swam up from dreams, I could hear her breathing quickening, feel her body squirming as it took her mind a few moments to comprehend where she was. After everything she’d gone through, I was unsurprised that she woke up afraid, but I chose to act calm and not feed her fear, and instead, asked her the most mundane question I could think of, because... well... I was starving. 

I’m still not entirely sure why I get the sense that she feels comforted by me holding her, considering what I’ve done, but ever since I held her on my lap in the limousine on the way to the airport, I’ve noticed that when I put my arms around her, she relaxes. This time was no different, and as soon as she realized it was my arm across her stomach, she rolled toward me and draped her arm and leg over me again, then cuddled as close as she could, a soft sigh escaping her lips to puff warmly against my neck. 

I chuckled softly and whispered, “Well, hi there, pretty girl... are you trying to tell me something?” I again threw caution to the wind and slowly started to tickle my fingertips up and down her spine while snugging my thigh against her womanhood, blinking when I felt how hot and wet she was, a smile curving my lips when she moaned softly. “Mmm... I think you are, baby...” I reached down and lightly brushed my hand over her ass, squeezed gently, then tickled her soft cheeks while her breath hitched in her throat. 

“Such a beauty... and I think you might be trying to tell me that you need me to do something for you, hm?” I gripped her seat a bit more firmly and pulled her closer, rubbing her pussy against my thigh in the process and eliciting another moan from her sweet mouth, another chuckle rumbling in my chest as I felt her nod. 

“You’re so wet, Wren-ah... were you having naughty dreams about me, hm?” I knew I was taking a significant chance with this way of talking to her, but I wanted to please her so badly, I needed to touch her; I couldn’t stop myself. 

Something about what I said or how I said it affected her more strongly, and she moaned louder and rubbed herself against my leg in lustful surrender while nodding her head under my chin. And then... I felt her lips nuzzling soft kisses against my neck. And I damned near exploded without having been touched. 

“Ngh,” I groaned, then coughed quietly. I could feel her mouth curve into a smile, and she began to suck on my neck, finding that one spot that drove me wild; and I groaned again, then pulled her harder against me, so my cock was rubbing against her belly while she coated my leg with her sweet nectar. “Baby... Wren-ah... I don’t think... I can’t... I won’t be able to control myself, baby... don’t... don’t do that...” 

She ignored me. She kept sucking at that spot, moaning, and writhing, and I suddenly couldn’t take waiting any longer. I rolled onto my back, pulling her to lie on top of me, wrapped one arm around her torso and held her in place, then slid my hand over her ass and between her legs, groaning again when my fingers sank into her heat. She spread her legs over my hips and whimpered, then sucked harder on my neck, her hands gripping my shoulders. At the same time, she rolled her hips and helped me take her with my fingers, but the position was too awkward for me to push them deeply enough for my liking, and I gripped her waist and pulled her higher on my body, forcing her mouth away from my neck. 

When I had her where I wanted her, her perfect breasts were hovering over my mouth as she held herself up with her hands in the pillows on either side of my head, and I was better able to manipulate her sweet pussy. I was done with patience, and I think she knew it, and for all that is holy, she surely felt like she was too, so I began sucking on her nipples while my fingers invaded her kitty. I became so involved in devouring her, I even wet one of the fingers of my other hand with her juices and pushed it into her tight bottom. 

I hadn’t even thought about what that might do, how she might react to that incredibly intimate and possibly painful touch, but fuck... she screamed my name... and came all over my hand... then rode my fingers to another climax while begging me to bite her nipples... yes, she was talking... and holy fucking hell, her voice when she’s aroused... yesu... I nipped those tender buds gently, she screamed again, and I let my animal desires take over. 

Rolling her onto her back, I buried my face in her pussy while keeping my fingers inside her, fucking her slowly with them while licking her thoroughly, and she writhed on the bed, keening her approval for the attention I was giving to her. I slid my fingers out of her tight puss and ass, then pushed two of the ones that had just been buried in her wetness into her bottom while flicking my tongue over her clit at the same time, bringing her to another climax, capped with another shriek... well, the neighbors are going to know my name, if nothing else... 

I kissed her sweet pussy gently and slid my fingers out of her, then moved to rest between her legs while offering her a kiss to let her taste herself, which she accepted eagerly. I asked her if I could make love to her, she had her eyes open and was staring at my face in the moonlight, and she gasped out a needy yes. And then I reached for the drawer to pull out a condom, and everything came to a screeching halt. 

**_Wren’s POV_**

I have no idea what came over me, what it was that damped my fears until they were buried under my desperate desire for Jimin’s touch, but I pounced him like a cat in heat, rubbing myself against his leg and moaning when he asked if I wanted something. Pretty girl, he called me... and beauty... and baby... and Wren-ah... in that soft tenor voice of his, which had become thickened with his desire, so it sounded like caramel tastes; thick, creamy, sweet, and luscious. 

He knew exactly how to touch me. It’s like we’d done this a million times before, and his fingers found my heat, and I found the sweet spot on his neck, and suddenly he was shaking and telling me to stop, but I couldn’t, I wanted him to do whatever he wanted, I wanted him to lose control and make me his..., and he did... fuck... I’ve never climaxed multiple times with anyone, I’ve only ever done it by myself with a toy, but Jimin, he... gods... it felt so good... his hands, his mouth, his body rubbing against mine, I was drowning in bliss. And when he asked if he could make love to me, I said yes... I wanted him inside me so badly... 

But then, I was reminded of what all of this really meant to him when he opened the drawer and started to pull out one of those shiny, crinkly little packages. 

I didn’t think it would be possible for me to hurt worse than I had earlier when I broke into pieces in the bathroom. I didn’t know it would be possible for me to cry anymore since I’d done so much of it all day. But apparently, it was, and I could, because it did, and I did, and before he could finish the motion of taking the vile little thing out of the bedside table, I was off the bed and into the closet, then burying myself as deeply into my refuge as I could, covering myself with the towels and sweaters and pillows, until all that was visible was the mound of them, with me shuddering and sobbing beneath them.


	28. No further use to you

**_Jimin’s POV_**

Holy fucking hell, what just happened??!!! One minute, my beautiful goddess was writhing and panting beneath me, ready for me to claim her again, and the next, she was gone. I knew where she went, I knew I’d find her in her nest, but before I went looking for her, I needed to try to figure out what it was that I was doing that kept triggering her flight response like that. 

Everything had been going well... fuck, everything had been damned excellent... until I’d reached for the condom. Was it because I wasn’t touching her? Was it something in the way I was moving that reminded her of the men who’d done such terrible things to her? Did she suddenly come to her senses and realize what we were doing, and she was too afraid to tell me she didn’t want to continue? 

I sat up on the bed, holding the little package in my fingers and twiddling it around while I pondered, thinking back to last night when I’d made love to her on the airplane. And then it hit me. 

She had been incredibly responsive up until the point when I’d used the condom, but I thought she’d tensed up because she was afraid the sex would hurt after she’d been injured so severely. However, once we’d realized it was okay, I thought she’d enjoyed it, but... but she didn’t climax, and she turned away from me after I got back in bed with her. 

And she’d been acting so strangely since we woke up. Those sad little smiles, that soft little cheek pat – thinking about that now hurts my heart, the gesture was so... desolate... the tears she kept trying to hide... and then when she told me that she thought someone was going to kill her... I replayed that scene in my head, remembered her abject terror, the sound of her screaming as she said she didn’t want to die... and once I’d calmed her down and had initiated lovemaking again, she’d been ready... until I’d pulled out a condom... 

I looked at the square silver packet in my hand, thought a little bit more, then blinked as the answer finally dawned on me. “Fuck. Park Jimin, you ass...” 

I put the condom back in the drawer, got off the bed, then walked into the closet to find my wife and try to soothe her broken heart. 

**_Wren’s POV_**

I huddled inside my refuge and cried until I couldn’t cry any longer because my stomach hurt, and then I just lay there, cuddling one of Jimin’s pillows and letting our mingled scents envelop me. Yes, his scent did still comfort me, even after everything that keeps happening. I don’t know why, I don’t know enough science to explain it, but you’d think that with as much as my heart aches knowing he doesn’t really love me, I’d not want to have anything to do with something that smells like him, but... well, I guess chemistry works in strange ways. Or love. Or stupidity. Or a combination of the three. 

Regardless, I actually started to calm down and had almost fallen back to sleep when I felt the other pillows, sweaters, and towels slowly and carefully lifted away from me. I knew who it was. I mean, who else would it be? Granted, it could have been Mrs. Lee, since she’s seen me naked and Jimin telling her to fetch me wouldn’t be that big of a surprise, but since he kept trying to convince me that everything was okay, I knew he wouldn’t have anyone else do it. 

I could tell that he wasn’t moving the items very far from me since they were still mostly piled around me, and then suddenly, I wasn’t alone in my little nest any longer because Jimin had joined me. 

I didn’t know whether I should say anything, I didn’t know if I was ready to talk more than I had so far. It was so strange to have someone else in my refuge with me, curled around my body because he’d spooned me, poking and prodding me until he could push his legs behind mine and mold his front to my back, then slide his arm over my side and hold me tight. I chose not to speak, so he did. 

“Wren-ah... I know why you are afraid... I know it’s because of the condoms... but I don’t understand why... can you tell me?” Jimin’s voice was soft and soothing, and he was gently stroking my belly as he murmured, which he continued doing once he stopped speaking. 

And now was the moment of truth. Do I continue to play mute and refuse to tell him, and remain terrified every moment until I’m done for; or, do I fully accept my fate now, admit that I know everything, and just ask him to get it over with, so I can be dead, and he can be happy? 

It took me so long to decide that he whispered, “I will wait for you forever, Wren-ah... even if you are never ready to speak to me, I will not abandon you again, I swear it...” 

His voice sounded so defeated. I couldn’t keep up the silence any longer; I realized that I needed to be able to talk, to be able to express myself in some way other than by vague gestures, even if I was only going to be able to do those things for another hour, or another day, or another month before it was all over... I had to tell him, so I could be free of the constant terror of not knowing. 

If I told him what I knew, the worst he could do would be to torture me for the rest of my life, however long that was. I’d been tortured. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to me. But if that was my Fate, nothing I said or didn’t say would change it, and I might as well go bravely toward it, rather than cowering while it come for me. 

I sighed softly and slowly rolled over to face him. Now mind you, we were tucked into a corner of a closet, and while it was a large closet, it wasn’t built for two adult people to be curled together in a corner. Consequently, my rolling over and being able to face him wasn’t as simple as it sounds since he couldn’t just stretch out his legs... because we were in a corner. 

Still, he accommodated my movements as much as he could, wincing slightly when I accidentally kneed him in a particularly sensitive spot. However, I really was trying to be careful, so it wasn’t nearly as hard as it could have been. I couldn’t stop myself from reaching down and gently cupping his soft cock in my hand as I whispered a quiet apology, which caused his penis to twitch and begin to harden, and Jimin to chuckle. 

The closet was pitch black, and neither of us could see the other, but we could hear, and we could feel, and I continued moving until the two of us were lying together with our legs bent and my calves resting on the tops of his thighs, while our faces were close and we were breathing each other’s breath. 

“I...” I began, then stuttered to a halt. 

“It’s all right, Wren-ah, you don’t have to tell me...” He whispered as he brushed his fingertips over my cheek, managing not to poke me in the eye in the meantime. 

I was still holding his penis in my warm hand, and while he wasn’t fully hard, he also wasn’t entirely soft, and my fingers automatically began to stroke the soft, wrinkled flesh. 

“Wren-ah... if you want me to pay attention, you can’t do that...” he gasped, and I giggled. I’m pretty sure if I’d been able to see his face, he’d be staring at me with his mouth open in surprise at that sound from my throat. 

“Jimin-ah,” I whispered, “I can’t pretend not to want you anymore. I can’t pretend that I don’t love you. I can’t pretend that I don’t know how to talk, especially since everyone knows I can. And I’m tired of being so afraid. So... I will tell you what I know to be true, and you can do with the information what you please. I will not hinder you in any way, regardless of the decisions you make.” 

I stopped speaking for a moment as I considered how to say what I wanted to tell him, and he murmured, “Take your time, jagiya... we have all the time in the world...” 

I chuckled sadly and shook my head a bit on the pillow we were sharing, then whispered, “That is one thing I know, Jimin-ah. I know I don’t have much time left. I... I know that soon, I’ll be just a memory to the people who love me, and not even a blip on the radar to those who don’t.” 

“Wren-ah... why do you think someone is going to kill you? And who do you think wants you dead? Who do you think would do it?” Now he reached out and gently removed my hand from stroking his cock, his voice tender as he whispered, “I don’t want to be distracted, angel... I want to hear everything you want to tell me... and you doing that makes it very difficult for me to concentrate on anything except your touch...” 

“Okay,” I murmured back, a sad little smile curving my lips as he held my hand. “As for the answers to your questions... when you told me... the night before I ran away...” 

I felt his body tense and understood it was because this was the first time I’d said it directly that I’d done it on purpose to anyone, but he didn’t speak, so I continued. 

“You told me to prepare myself because you would begin coming to me to impregnate me with your next child, and once I’d had the baby...” I couldn’t stop myself from starting to cry, but I kept speaking, “you’d divorce me, and you expected me to disappear.” 

I heard the sound of him nodding his head on the pillow, felt the motion of it through the fluffy down, and my breath hitched in my throat as my heart broke for the millionth time as I realized he’d just admitted that he remembered too. 

Suddenly, he let go of my hand, and I felt his finger pressing against my lips, so I waited, and he whispered, “If I could erase those words from your memory; if I could go back and change everything, so I could be the man I should have been for you, I would do it... I regret saying that to you; it hurts me when I imagine how you must have felt, and when I know you chose to try to get yourself killed, because of me, I... I am so, so sorry...” I felt him lean close, and his finger left my lips, then his mouth touched mine in a gentle kiss. “I will spend every moment trying to make up for that, my beautiful Wren...” 

He leaned back just a bit and stopped speaking, and I sensed that he was giving me time to decide whether I wanted to continue or not. After a few minutes, I said, “Based on what you said back then... I know you and Jungkook want me dead, and I think the two of you will do it... so you can be together without the inconvenience of having to keep me around or worrying about me telling anyone about what happened...” 

I heard him gasp, then he asked, “Why would you think Jungkook would have anything to do with something like that? I mean, I understand why you’d think I would, and you’re wrong... but why him? He hasn’t been cruel to you... has he?” 

“Be-Because the two of you are a couple, and since I know you’d be happier without me around, and I know he wants you to be happy, I just thought...” 

“I will not be happier without you around, Wren-ah. It took me a very long time to realize that, to accept that I love you finally and even at the risk of losing you like I lost my mother, I am going to let myself treat you the way I should have from the beginning when I first saw you.” 

I chuckled softly, still not believing his pretty words, but I carried on, intending to tell him the rest so I could be done with it. “You see... the reason I don’t believe you is because if you were going to keep me around, you’d get me pregnant... because then you’d have to let me live until the baby was born at least... but... you keep reaching for condoms... so I know I am of no further use to you...” After saying that, I couldn’t speak any further, as I started to sob again. 

I don’t know if you’ve ever experienced it, but even as much as I knew he didn’t want me, it tore me apart to admit it to myself. I wanted so badly to believe it wasn’t true, and he did love me, that when I tried to convince myself he didn’t, there was a fight going on inside me, and god, it hurt.


	29. Amphibians in Singapore

_**Jimin’s POV** _

I felt myself blink after Wren said that. 

‘I know I am of no further use to you.’ 

And then I really understood what she’d been going through since the day I’d forced her to be my assistant. And when she started to cry, I couldn’t help but cry with her. And somehow, in that tiny, cramped little space, I managed to pull her against me, and I held her while we cried together, as I had in the shower last night on the plane. But then I realized I didn’t want to be huddled together in this place, I wanted to be able to hold her and touch her freely, so I started to back out of the little hidey-hole while grasping her wrist and pulling her with me. 

She didn’t resist, but she didn’t help. I ended up pulling her and the majority of her towels and sweaters along with her, dragging her along the floor of the closet until I could move around enough to bend and pick her up, then carry her to our bed while she sobbed against my chest like a child. I placed her on the bed and climbed under the sheets with her, then slowly began the process of coaxing her to stretch out her legs, so I could snuggle her closer until finally, she had an arm and leg draped over me, my arm was snugged around her waist, and she was pressed as tightly to my body as I could get her. 

“Wren-ah... I was going to tell you about the condoms this morning, but you didn’t seem like you wanted me to talk to you... I am taking male contraceptives, and Doctor Chen said I need to use a condom for at least two weeks, but a month would be better. And you’re right, I don’t want to get you pregnant, but that’s only because I want us to be able to enjoy ourselves for the next six months while we’re vacationing and not have to worry about morning sickness or traveling with a baby growing in your belly. That’s why. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, and it terrified you so badly.” 

“I... I want so badly to trust you... to believe that you love me... that you don’t mean to harm me... but... you hurt me so much, for so long... and suddenly you decide you were wrong? The whole last three years of you treating me like a piece of shit you couldn’t wait to scrape off your shoe, and suddenly, I’m supposed to... love you? You bastard... YOU FUCKING BASTARD... HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME??? WHAT DID I EVER FUCKING DO TO YOU TO MAKE YOU TREAT ME THAT WAY???!!!” Wren started fighting my embrace, pushing at my body, kicking with her feet. “ALL I EVER WANTED WAS A HUSBAND WHO LOVED ME LIKE MY FATHER LOVED MY MOTHER, AND YOU... YOU TOOK ALL OF MY DREAMS AWAY FROM ME AND CRUSHED MY SOUL!!! GO TO FUCKING HELL, PARK JIMIN! I HATE YOU!!!” 

I had been waiting for this. I had spoken to Doctor Chen at length about my relationship with Wren – for some reason, I trusted him, more than just because of the patient/doctor privilege, especially since he wasn’t my doctor. Something about his calm manner, his evident care for Wren, his absolute honesty about her condition all along... I don’t know what it was, but I’d told him everything. He knew how I’d been after she’d come home. He knew when I took Chinmae and moved in with Jungkook. He never judged me, or at least he never verbalized it if he did. 

He was consulting with one of his colleagues who deals with trauma patients as they’ve healed, and even though he knew I wasn’t devoting myself to caring for her myself, and he told me that he didn’t understand why I was doing what I did, he still offered me insight into what to expect as she progressed through her physical healing. 

I told Doctor Chen about my change of heart after Jungkook forced me to watch the movies and CCTV footage. I explained what I wanted to do, regarding taking Wren away and being with her one on one, and not wanting her to get pregnant for a while; he was the one who told me about the male contraceptives. He also told me about the emotions she might go through, which helped me understand when she reacted the way she has over the last... my god, it’s only been twenty-four hours since I took her from home. 

His advice has been invaluable over the past day, as I am wholly unused to being patient. But she deserves my patience and time; she deserves everything I can do to make her feel safe, secure, and loved. And if it means hiding in the closet with her, or leaving her alone for a while, or letting her scream and rant, and punch and kick me, then that is what I will do. 

Suddenly, while she was kicking, flailing, and screaming, she managed to pull herself from my embrace and quickly hopped off the bed. I’d never seen her pissed off like this. I’d seen her frustrated with me when I was an asshole at work, but this... she was raging, damned near foaming-at-the-mouth furious. 

**_Wren’s POV_ **

I don’t know what happened. One minute we were in the closet cuddling, then he was taking me to bed and holding me, and apologizing when out of the blue, I got angry. No, not angry, that is too mild of a word for how I was feeling. I was incensed. I was infuriated. I was outraged at the way he’d treated me and that he somehow thought I’d forgive him so easily. Of course, in my apoplectic state, I’d forgotten that I’d wanted to forgive him. 

I forced myself out of his arms and off the bed, then stood there and glared at him while he sat up and just... looked at me. And that look of complete calm on his beautiful face made me livid. How the fuck could he sit there and look at me like nothing was happening??? 

I wanted to pick something up and throw it at his gorgeous face, watch it break, and make him bleed like I’d bled when those men had beaten me. I wanted to break his fingers like they’d broken mine, hearing him scream as each bone cracked like a matchstick, then shrieking when they dropped the cement blocks on them. I’m still shocked that my hands aren’t deformed and that I can use them almost entirely. Thank god for technology, because from what I understand, they rebuilt my hands’ structure with a 3-D printer. 

As I stood there and hated his smug fucking face while imagining him going through all of the agony I went through, not only because of those men but because of him, the man who had promised to protect and love me in front of God and my mother and the witnesses at that fucking church during that sham of a fucking wedding ceremony, all of my frustration and fear and frenzy combined into one thing and imploded. And I became eerily calm. 

“I keep thinking of all of the time that was wasted while you were aloof and cold when you could have chosen to change, and our lives would have been content. I wouldn’t have tried to get myself killed and suffered through what happened to me. I wouldn’t have spent all those weeks in the hospital and at home recuperating. I wouldn’t have had my hands mangled into unrecognizable mitts and gone through the anguish of those fucking physical therapy sessions and recovery from the surgeries. You got to leave when you couldn’t take me screaming, but I couldn’t, I had to endure every fucking terrible second of misery... now, things that had been so easy for me are difficult... and then, you selfish, self-centered monster, you forced me to stay alive... and why?” 

I stood at the foot of the bed, naked, tears streaming down my face, my hands fisted at my sides, and kept talking. 

“Why did you force me to eat? Why did you force me to live? Why did you spend the money to have me healed and brought back to that empty mansion? Yes, it’s full of ‘things’ you and your family have accumulated through the years, but it is devoid of love and comfort and care. You stole all of that from me. And then, when I tried to make the pain stop for once and for all, you refused to let me. Instead, you continued the torture, even though you didn’t lay a finger on me. I hate you, Park Jimin. I hate you for what you did to me and what you didn’t do. I hate you for not loving me, for not being there for me when I needed you, for not treating me as anything except a broodmare... fuck, I remember you told me that’s all I was...” 

I stopped talking, my brain too full of all of the things he’d done that I wanted to throw in his face, but my heart was too hurt to push the words past my lips. And he sat there the whole time, not moving, not smiling or frowning, just watching me and letting me say whatever I wanted. And then it hit me. Fuck. I disrespected him. Hell, I didn’t just disrespect him; I talked to him like he was nothing and nobody. And I remembered what happened to me the first and last time I did that. And just like that, the anger disappeared, and the fear rushed back in to take its place. 

This time, I didn’t go into the closet. This time, I turned around, walked to the bedroom door, and heedless of my state of undress, I opened it and left. I had no idea where I was going, what I was doing, it was fight or flight, and the fight had left me, so now I was running. And I knew I had nowhere to go, and none of the people in the house with us would help me if they were even still here, and that as soon as he caught me... 

I’d come out of the room and went toward the dining room, so by the time he came out and started after me, I was on the other side of the big table and heading toward the stairs I’d hidden under earlier that day. All I could think was if I could find somewhere to hide before he could see me doing it, maybe he’d think I ran out of the house, down the driveway, and was on the street. Of course, I didn’t consider that I was naked, and even if I thought I might do that, my common sense prevented me from actually going that far. Terrified or not, I wasn’t about to parade my nude body in front of the entire neighborhood. And he knew me at least well enough to know that, too. Goddammit.

“Wren!” He yelled as I pounded down the stairs, frantically trying to remember the lower floor’s floor plan. “WREN! COME BACK HERE!! GODDAMMIT!!” 

Oh, fuck no, there is no way I’m coming to you to let you do that to me again, not on the best day of my life, no no no... I got to the bottom of the stairs and made the quick decision of taking a right. I vaguely remembered a laundry room in that vicinity, although as I heard him start storming down the steps, I raced down the short corridor and bailed into the weight room. Fuck. Now what??!!! Oh holy shit, there’s a sliding glass door that opens into the yard down here!!! Hallelujah, and thank you, jesus!! 

I hurried over to it, opened it (and was instantly thankful that someone was keeping it well oiled because it slid easily and silently), then slipped out, shut the door behind me, and snuck into the deepest shadows of the yard I could find. Moving as silently as I possibly could, I slunk around the edge of the pool toward the other wing of the house, then hurried past the end of the house and around the far corner, so I was between the rooms on the first floor below the master bedroom and the wall that separated our yard from our neighbor. 

And then, as I stood there in the darkness, my brain closed down my flight response and asked me just what I planned to do, since I was stark naked, with no id, phone, money, nothing... I had my hand over my mouth to keep my breathing from being too loud, and the night was utterly silent, other than for the sound of various insects and frogs calling to each other. So, I heard it when Jimin opened the sliding door from the weight room and ventured into the yard. Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck... I had nowhere to go... I was in so much trouble... I cringed as I envisioned where I would likely be in a very short time, automatically reaching down with my other hand to rub my soon-to-be extremely sore bottom.

“Wren!” I heard Jimin whisper-yell from the other side of the pool. “Wren, where are you?! Goddammit!” 

Uh-huh, Mr. Patience, hm? Pfft. Then again, I did realize I was pushing all of his buttons. But he’d started it by being such a shit to me!! Hmph. I could feel myself starting to pout as I crossed my arms over my chest, and I almost giggled when I thought about what I must look like. Jesus, Wren, seriously? You really need to start paying more attention to the spy movies when the good guys are hiding from the bad guys... they don’t giggle in the middle of being stalked by a crazed assassin... and they don't have weird conversations in their head while they're doing it, either!

As I was having this little discussion with myself, I hadn’t been paying attention to the shine of the moon, and as the minutes ticked by, it came closer and closer to my hiding spot, as the orb crossed the heavens. And suddenly, I realized I could see myself... well, not all of me, but my leg... and then, I realized that Jimin was coming around the edge of the pool and heading toward where I stood, although he hadn’t seen me yet. 

“Wren!” He whisper-yelled again as he came closer, his gaze scanning around, and I knew he was going to lay eyes on me at any moment. 

So, I took a step back, without really knowing what was behind me, and I stepped on a giant bullfrog. Somehow, I managed to do it without hurting the poor thing – honest to god; it was as big as my foot! But, of course, being stepped on isn’t exactly what he was expecting, so he let out this colossal croak, I screamed because I’d stepped in something slimy that moved, and I shot out of my hiding place and ran directly into Jimin. Who, I should mention, was also still as buck naked as I was. (And for your general edification, it was an American bullfrog, which is an invasive species – I was so weirded out about how big it was, I looked up amphibians that live in Singapore on Wikipedia.) 

My sudden appearance surprised him so much, and my panic was propelling my forward momentum, and this time, when I ran into him, I knocked him down, onto his back in the dirt and grass, with me falling on top of him and forcing his breath from his lungs with a loud ‘OOF!’ 

We were both so stunned, we just stared at each other for a moment, and I had time to think, “Well, Mr. Park Jimin, you don’t look so fucking smug now, do you?” Which made me start laughing hysterically as I scrambled off him, leaped over his prone form, and ran back the way I’d originally come.


	30. Hello. My name is Park Jimin.

**_Jimin’s POV_**

Hello. My name is Park Jimin. I run one of the biggest crime syndicates and one of the largest corporations in South Korea. I have my fingers in all kinds of endeavors and am considered one of the richest and smartest men in South Korea, not to mention one of the most handsome, too. It’s charming to meet you. I bet you’re wondering why I’m lying in the dirt and grass, in the dark, behind the house I’m renting in Singapore, wearing not a single stitch of clothing. Well, I’ll tell you. There’s this beautiful, dark-haired, blue-eyed girl, and she is currently leading me on a merry chase around this house – oh, and she’s not wearing a stitch either – and she just knocked me over because she stepped on something and came flying out of her hiding spot, screaming like a banshee, which shocked me so much, I couldn’t move out of her way in time. 

And I also could not grab hold of her while she was on top of me because she knocked the wind out of my lungs, and I am just now starting to be able to breathe again. And I can tell you for a fact that this was not something Doctor Chen said to expect. Depression, check. Sadness, check. Fear, check. Need, check. Rage, definitely check. Lunacy? Like, chase her around the house like two kids playing hide and seek lunacy? Nope, that one wasn’t on the list. And I have to admit, I’m having the time of my life. 

I know she thinks I’m going to punish her when I catch her, and I know she knows I will catch her, eventually. And oh, do I intend to punish her... with kisses and lovemaking until she’s delirious. Of course, she doesn’t know that because she hasn’t let me get close enough to tell her – well, except for just now, when she ran me over, but I didn’t have the breath to speak.

Oh, my fucking god, what the hell is that!! Holy shit. That is the largest bullfrog I’ve ever seen in my entire life! Oh my god, that must have been what scared her. Oh yesu, now I’m laughing. How can I not laugh? 

Well, it’s been wonderful meeting you; I hope you have a lovely rest of your evening. I am going to go hunt down my beautiful wife and give her lickings with my tongue until she begs me to stop because she can’t cum anymore. 

**_Wren’s POV_**

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, what do I do now??? I am so dead. Soooo dead. I wonder if I can get to the bedroom and put on some clothes, then get out of the house and down the street before Jimin sees me... if I have my purse and phone with me, I can call a cab... and... go to a hotel, I guess... 

By now, I’ve gone back in the house, and this time, I locked the sliding glass door into the weight room... let’s see how he deals with that, hmph... the smug asshole... 

What the fuck am I saying?! Oh god, I am in so much trouble... I should go back and unlock the door and find him and apologize profusely and beg him not to punish me... yes, that’s what I’ll do... 

Oh no, you don’t, you coward... you keep walking right to the bedroom and start looking for some clothes... 

Yes, two conversations are going on in my head right now. My smart brain is trying to convince my stupid brain that accepting the consequences of my actions is the best course of action, while my stupid brain refuses even to consider it and is trying to think up any number of scenarios where I actually manage to escape... and, again... I am not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to intrigue and hiding and running... I think it has to do with the fact that since my siblings were so much older than I was, I didn’t have anyone to hone my hide and seek skill with. 

Basically, what I’m getting at is... remember the elevator? And the other wing of the house, underneath the master bedroom? The wing that I was hiding behind when I bowled Jimin over onto the ground? Well, apparently, it has a door that opens into the yard; and apparently, it wasn’t locked, just like the sliding door into the weight room hadn't been... 

‘But Wren,’ you’re probably asking, ‘why didn’t you remember that door from your exploration earlier in the day?’ 

Well, dear audience, I didn’t remember that door for the same reason that I didn’t remember there was a sliding glass one in the weight room... although what that reason is, I have no idea... probably adrenaline... most likely idiocy... What I do know now is, I forgot about it, but Jimin didn’t. Or actually, he might not have known about the door. Still, when he came around the end of the house, he saw it... fuck, he didn’t even go all the way over to the sliding glass door to find it was locked; he just waltzed right into the one on the ground floor under the master bedroom, walked to the elevator, and ascended to the second floor. Where I was. Goddammit. 

And then, I bet you all can guess what he did next? I’ll give you a hint... it involves scaring the bejesus out of a certain girl while she was hurriedly trying to figure out which drawers her clothes had been unpacked into. 

**_Jimin’s POV_**

Seriously, I am trying so hard not to laugh right now. I’m pretty sure Wren didn’t realize there was a door on this side of the first floor since I heard her run to the other side and enter through the sliding glass door in the weight room. I admit I didn’t know about it either, so I was quite surprised when I saw it as I rounded the corner, and even more surprised when I found it unlocked. And now, I’m standing in the doorway of the master bedroom, watching my gorgeous wife frantically tearing through my clothes in the dresser, trying to find hers... which are in the dresser on the other side of the room, on her side of the bed. 

“Wren,” I said quietly, again forcing myself not to burst out laughing when she shrieked and threw the clothes she was holding up in the air, then turned around and looked at me like I was the boogeyman. 

“Jimin!” She exclaimed as she looked around quickly to try to find an exit, then started sidling toward the bathroom door... which was good because both of us needed a shower at this point. “Um, hi, uh...” 

I leaned against the doorframe casually, with my arms crossed over my chest, and watched her as she stuttered. “Just what do you have to say for yourself, young lady?” I had no intention of mistreating her, but she didn’t know that, and as long as she wasn’t hysterical or catatonic, I was going to enjoy myself while watching her try to get out of her predicament. 

“Um, uh, I... um... well...” She stumbled over one of the pair of jeans she’d tossed onto the floor, caught herself before she could fall, and realized she was closer to the bathroom than she had been. However, she also realized I’d surreptitiously moved while she was catching her balance, so I was closer too. “I’m... uh... sorry?” 

I raised an eyebrow and said, “You say that like you’re not sure... are you perhaps not sorry you forced me to chase you around the yard, in the dark, without any clothes on, and then you knocked me on my ass? Oh, and I heard you lock the other door when you went back inside... naughty girl...” 

Wren gulped and shook her head. “No, I’m sure, I’m sorry, I mean yes, I’m sure... and uh... it was an automatic reaction; I always lock doors when I enter rooms... uh...” 

Both of us knew that wasn’t true, and I was having so much fun; I couldn’t resist terrifying her a little bit more. “Park Wren... you know I don’t like being lied to, and I know you don’t lock doors automatically. I know you locked it on purpose because you were hoping I wouldn’t be able to catch you and punish you... you are a bad, bad girl...” 

Suddenly, I took a good look at her, as when I’d said that last bit, she paused and inhaled softly, then gulped. And I realized that she was becoming aroused, her body breaking out in gooseflesh, her nipples tightening, and she blushed when she saw me notice. 

“I’m... Jimin, I... please...” She gasped and reached for me. 

I closed the distance between us, took her in my arms, and kissed her deeply, her form molding against me, while she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and moaned softly. Breaking the kiss, I murmured against her lips, “Baby, you’re going to get a licking that you’ll remember for the rest of your life.” I slid my hand down and between our bodies, then tickled my fingertips gently over her nether lips, feeling them as they became puffy with her need, and her sweet juices began to gather. 

And for all that is holy, I would be lying if I didn’t almost take her right there on that fucking floor when she moaned, “Daddy...” 

I have no idea what came over her to make her say that; I don’t know if she even realized she did, but I heard it, and it took every ounce of self-control I had not to bend her over the dresser and fuck her hard until she passed out. 

I would do that to her one day, but tonight I hadn’t had enough of her to sate my desire, and I wanted to make her crave me as much as I craved her. 

“Kitten,” I whispered back to her as I lifted her off the floor, she wrapped her legs around my hips, and I walked into the bathroom. “My sweet, beautiful, soft, delicious baby... I’m so sorry for everything that you went through because of me.” I walked into the shower and closed the door, then turned the tap on, making sure the water was comfortable before I let it stream down her back. “You can punch me and kick me and curse at me as much as you need to, whenever you need to, I deserve all of it. I was a monster to you, and you never did a single thing to deserve to be treated that way. I am so sorry.” 

**_Wren’s POV_**

I had honestly thought I would end this night with a blazing behind, and to be truthful, I knew I would have had it coming... that whole chase should never have happened, but I couldn’t control my fear, and... well, I just let my instinct take over. Have I mentioned that I have shitty instincts? Heh. 

But, even while Jimin was standing at the doorway after he’d scared me almost bad enough to pee myself, but thankfully I didn’t, I knew he wasn’t going to hurt me as he had before. Are you wondering how I knew that? Because he thinks he’s so smooth, but I could see that little curve to the corner of his lips as he tried not to smile and the sparkle in his eyes when I kept stuttering. And then I said the thing about locking doors... seriously? Oh, my fucking god, I am a moron. Do not ever tell me anything I shouldn’t tell anyone else because all it will take is a little bit of wordplay, and I’ll spill my guts and not even know it. 

And when he spoke, his voice had that mellow, thick, caramel quality, and I don’t think he was even aware. At least not until he called me a bad, bad girl, and my body screamed, ‘Yes, yes, I am, please have your way with me, Mr. Park, Sir!’ 

I’m pretty sure he almost tore me apart when I called him Daddy. And yes, I did it on purpose. It’s one of my kinks, always has been. I know it’s considered weird in some circles, and I never, in a million years, thought of my father in that way, but something about calling someone as hot as Park Jimin ‘Daddy’... mmph... 

Pretty sure he liked it since he kissed me and copped a feel of my wet little kitty. And then he picked me up, carried me to the shower (where he didn’t drench me in freezing water because he’s a smart man and doesn’t want to have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of his life... I’m talking to you, Park Jimin), and apologized for hurting me so much. And, he gave me permission to disrespect him. Although I wouldn’t do it just for kicks, it would have to be like earlier when I wanted to kill him. 

Now, I wanted him to hold me and love me. He obviously wanted that too, as he pressed me up against the shower wall, while still holding me with my legs around his waist, and began to devour my mouth, while his hands slipped under my legs and he started tickling my pussy with his fingers. Jesus. Just. Oh my god, yes, please... 

He spent just long enough on my mouth that I was woozy when he set me on my feet, a pleased smile on his soft lips when he pulled away and looked at me while he slid his arms around my waist and moved us toward the water.


	31. I wanna do this

**_Jimin’s POV_**

I have never known a girl like her. One minute she’s an adorable goofball; the next, she’s a sex kitten, purring for me while I stroke her. Granted, I’d never taken the time to get to know any other woman quite like this, and I am trying very, very hard not to dwell on the fact that I almost lost my chance with this one. As god is my witness, I will take care of her for the rest of our lives. I know I keep saying that, and it’s probably getting old, but... Jungkook started the process of saving me from myself, and Wren is continuing it. I can’t help but be grateful for every moment I’ll have with them and regret the harm I did to her. 

“Daddy, hm?” I murmured to her softly while I pulled her under the water that flowed from the spa shower head suspended from the ceiling. 

She lifted her arms and spread the water through her thick hair, her taut nipples brushing against my chest while she did so and bringing a low moan from my throat. “Mhm... is it okay?” she hummed softly, suddenly shy, a pretty blush coloring her cheeks as she lowered her gaze and her arms, then rested her hands on my biceps. “Oh! You need your hair wet too,” she said quietly, her attention focusing on my face again. “Can I... can I wash your hair for you... Daddy?” 

“Fuck,” I gasped and squeezed her tightly, then dipped my head and nipped at the place on her neck that caused her to squeal and shudder. “I...” I started to speak, but my voice caught in my throat, and I had to cough to clear it. “I love it when you call me that, baby... and yes, you can wash my hair, as long as you let me wash yours, too...” 

I’d done some research about the house and discovered that they used reclaimed water, so the showers recycled the clean water, meaning we could spend the whole day fooling around in there and weren’t wasting water. The roof of the house was covered in solar cells, so we weren’t wasting electricity while keeping the water at a constant temperature, either. Gotta love technology. 

That meant that I could sit on the bench in the shower after Wren wet my hair and let her stand between my legs while she rubbed shampoo into it. And, while I let my hands do some more’ getting acquainted’ roaming of her body. I think she enjoyed that, considering the soft cooing and giggling she did whenever I’d touch her in a particularly sensitive place. The feeling of her hands in my hair, her fingers massaging my scalp, was indescribable. I will definitely ask her to do that for me when we get home from work after our vacation. Of course, this is assuming she still wants to work for the company – for all I know, she might decide to go somewhere else or not work at all... although that would surprise me, considering how driven she was to get her Ph.D. 

I pulled her closer and started nuzzling and licking her nipples, causing her to shiver and moan, and I decided I’d had enough shampooing, and it was time to rinse so that I could take care of her. “Mmm, baby, Daddy wants to get the soap out of his hair now; step back a bit and let me under the water.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” she replied in her sweet, soft voice, and heaven help me, I almost ignored the fact that I was starting to get shampoo in my eyes so I could fuck her silly. Have I mentioned how she sounds when she says it? She sounds innocent. She sounds like she should be chasing butterflies through a field in a pretty summer dress with bare feet, giggling. She sounds like pure happiness. But the look on her face when she says it is entirely seductive, although she obviously isn’t doing it on purpose. I mean, she knows the effect she’s having on me, but she isn’t sticking her finger in her mouth or lowering her gaze coquettishly, or touching herself in a sexy manner, or any other overtly flirty thing. 

Which just makes me want to ravish her even more because while I’m pretty sure she knows she’s beautiful and desirable, I don’t think she understands just how beautiful and hot she is. I will have to make her wear tents when we go out, so no one else can see her. Either that or I’m going to have to get used to having broken knuckles from bashing other guys’ noses in for staring at her. 

I imagine other women will drool over her too. However, I hadn’t seen her notice any other women sexually, even when she was still happy, so I’m pretty sure I don’t have anything to worry about in that department. Still... tents... hm... or those things that Muslim women wear that cover them from head to toe and have a mesh piece on the front so they can see where they’re going, but no-one can see them. Yeah, one of those... I’ll have to do some research about that... Hah, she’d kill me... I might have to buy one and show it to her just to see her reaction; I wonder if I could get her to lead me on another chase if I pretended to try to put one on her... 

**_Wren’s POV_**

I have concluded that I am head over heels for Park Jimin. And I’m pretty sure he knows it. But... as much as I want to give up all of my fears and believe him when he tells me there isn’t some elaborate plot, I... I can’t. I’ve decided to just let my emotions take me where they will, whether it be letting him be soft with me, or me seducing him, or me being frightened because I'm sure my life will be over soon... I have never been good at subterfuge. I was raised to be honest about my feelings, and both of my parents were eternal optimists (well, my mom still is); so I have a tough time not saying what I’m thinking and not thinking good will win the day... 

I mean, I’m kind of an example of that, sort of... I tried to get myself killed, but it didn’t work. My hands were mangled, and the doctor said I would have trouble using them, but I have almost completely healed. I expected to spend the rest of however long I had to live in that lonely mansion, but here I am in a gorgeous, sunlight house in Singapore for a few months, out of the blue. And I thought Jimin hated me, but apparently, he doesn’t. Or at least he says he doesn’t. I’m withholding my decision regarding whether that's actually true or not until I’ve had longer to see the evidence.

So far, there have been no hints of his previous cruel personality. I thought he’d been frustrated and angry when I’d hidden in the closet, but then he brought me my nest... that he told me he and Jungkook took apart in Seoul and brought to Singapore, in its own suitcase. Who the fuck does that for someone they despise? But then... those ‘path’ people, they do that... I’m seriously going to have to ask for a laptop, so I can do some research into what kind of ‘path’ Jimin, and maybe Jungkook too, probably are... but that can wait. 

Now, I’m going to let my emotions and my body take over and force my brain to go away for a while, so my amazing husband can do delightfully sinful things to my body. 

The first thing he did was wash my hair after he rinsed his, with me sitting on the shower bench and him standing between my legs. I usually don’t wash my hair more than once every other day, since it gets too dried out, and he’d washed it on the plane last night, but we’d both gotten pretty sweaty while playing chase around the house and yard, and... well, I just wanted to feel his hands in my hair again. Of course, since I was sitting and he was standing, there was something large and long waving around in front of my face while he soaped my hair, and it looked oh so lonely... I couldn’t leave it in that state, so naturally, I began to tease my fingers up and down along his shaft. 

“Mmph,” Jimin moaned, and I could imagine the look on his face. I couldn’t see him because shampoo suds had started to dribble down my forehead, and I didn’t want to get it in my eyes, but I imagine he looked incredibly sexy. “Whatcha’ doin’, baby?” he gasped as I trailed a fingertip in a circle around his swollen tip. 

“Mmm, jus’ playin’, Daddy,” I replied softly, then smiled as I wrapped my hand around his girth. “You’re very hard... does it hurt, Daddy?” I slowly began to stroke him up and down, and he groaned. 

“Oh fuck... Wren-ah... baby... yes, Daddy’s dick hurts so much... ngh...” I could tell he was having trouble concentrating on massaging the shampoo onto my scalp because his fingers were moving in fits and starts. 

“Oh no, that’s not good at all, Daddy...” I murmured, although my voice was loud enough to be heard over the rush of the shower. “Do you think it will help if I do this?” I leaned forward and licked my tongue over his balls while I squeezed his cock, then continued stroking it. 

“Oh god... fuck yes, baby, that... that helps a... a lot... mmph...” He stepped back slightly, then gasped, “but you need to wait to tease Daddy until I’m done washing your hair, otherwise you might get some soap in your eyes, and that would hurt worse than my mini does... be a good girl, and let go of Daddy’s dick...” 

I sighed deeply and let go, then crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. “Hmph, fine... my Daddy is a big meanie, pfft...” 

Jimin started giggling. “Oh my god, Wren-ah, you look so adorable like that... I want to spank you and kiss your bottom all better... what a cutie...” He suddenly stopped giggling when he realized what he’d said and cleared his throat. “Wren, I... I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...” 

I uncrossed my arms and reached out to touch his thighs, then leaned forward a bit so I could grip the back of his legs with my fingers and pull him close again. I curled my legs around his calves and slid my hands up to start fondling his perfect ass, then whispered, “I’d let you... Daddy...” 

Oh yeah, have I mentioned I’m kind of a freak? 

I suddenly found myself yanked off the shower seat by my arms, shoved under the water, and Jimin’s hands quickly rinsed my hair of all the shampoo, before he turned me around, smacked my ass hard, which caused me to yelp, then turned me back around to face him, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me deeply as he reached out to turn the water off.

 ** _Jimin’s POV_**

“I’d let you... Daddy...” Wren whispered. 

And that was it, I’d had enough of trying to control myself. I swatted her beautiful bottom, then pulled her into a rough kiss, groaning as I felt her arms lift and hug my shoulders while she stood on tiptoe and kissed me back with wanton abandon. 

I didn’t care that we were soaking wet; I just needed to be inside her. I lifted her off her feet; she wrapped her legs around my hips, then I hurried out of the bathroom and climbed onto the bed with her before I dropped her between the pillows and sank myself into her hot, tight puss. 

Both of us groaned at the sudden move. I stayed still for a long minute, taking my time now to let her adjust to my size, while I kissed her hungrily. She clung to me with her arms and legs like she would never let me go again... and honestly, I would have been perfectly happy to stay right there, buried inside her, for the rest of my days. 

“Fuck, you feel good, baby,” I groaned as I broke the kiss, then slowly began to rock my hips, moaning again as the movement caused her to clench her muscles and tighten even further around me. “Oh god... that’s... Wren... wait, Wren...” I had just remembered that I needed to use a condom, and as I started to pull away from her, I saw the realization dawn on her face as well, but this time she didn’t slink away from me. Instead, she released me and watched as I pulled out, and leaned over to open the bedside drawer. 

I dragged out one of the little packets, started to open it, then sat back on my heels and looked at her while kneeling between her thighs. “Do you want to help me put it on, baby?” I watched her face for any signs of panic or sadness, but there was none, and I wasn’t too surprised when she nodded and sat up. 

“Uh huh,” she whispered as she gazed into my eyes. It was still night, and the moon was relatively high in the sky, illuminating the little tableaux on the bed as I held the packet out to her. The shadows on her face made her appear unreal, and I felt a tremor inch up my spine, but then she smiled shyly and said, “But first, I wanna do this, Daddy...” 

I had no idea what she was talking about until she started to shift herself around and push me backward, giving me the time to unbend my legs and for her to get on her knees. A few moments later, I found myself on my back with her hovering over me, her legs straddling my hips, her arms on either side of my chest, and her mouth nuzzling along my neck until she found my sweet spot. 

“Oh god,” I gasped, then groaned again as she gathered all of her hair to the side and out of the way, then set about nipping and suckling at my neck. I knew she was leaving marks similar to the one she’d bestowed upon me earlier, and I blushed at the thought of who would see those love bites. Yes, me, Park Jimin, scary gangster, blushing like a schoolboy at the idea of anyone noticing that I’d been doing naughty things in bed. With my wife. But I didn’t ask her to stop, as I didn’t want her to; I wanted her to mark me and claim me and let anyone who did see us know that I was hers. 

I could feel her wet skin brushing against mine as she kept herself lifted on her hands and knees over me, her tight nipples periodically rubbing against mine and bringing sweet moans from both of our mouths. I wanted to throw her over and bury my face between her legs, but I also wanted to see what she would do, how far she would go before she stopped, so I forced myself to be patient. For an impatient man, I have been doing a whole lot of waiting over the past week since this vacation plan was originally hatched, and I was surprised I’d done so well at not going insane.


	32. Our nighttime tour of the backyard

**_Wren’s POV_**

When Jimin first tried to stop after he’d pushed himself inside me, I was too aroused to notice, but then when he began to pull away, I came to my senses and discerned what he was doing. And then, I had to choose whether to retreat into my shell again or accept whatever would happen and enjoy every moment I could get with this beautiful man. So, I pushed away my fears. When he asked if I wanted to help, well... 

My immediate instinct was to take the package, open it, and get down to business... not that I didn’t want to do more than that with him, but he had me revved up and ready to go, and I wanted him inside me. But then I looked at him. I mean, took a good look at him. In the moonlight from the window at the head of the bed, the pale glow on his skin made him look like he was angelic, ethereal, his stunning face brushed with a somewhat concerned expression because he knew my fears, and I know he was waiting for me to collapse, but hoping I wouldn’t. 

And as I looked at him, I let my gaze roam over his body, his muscles firm but not overly developed, so he had defined pecs and abs, but not so much that I was uncomfortable lying beside him with my head on his chest; his arms slim and strong; his Apollo’s Belt that pointed to where his manhood stood, thick and proud. I would have looked farther, knowing his thighs were a work of art as well, but my eyes wouldn’t travel past his turgid length, and I knew exactly what I wanted to do. 

I’m not entirely sure if he let me do what I did because he didn’t want to spook me by denying me what I asked for, but knowing him the way I have, I know that he is not fond of waiting. For anything. Remember the coffee incident? So, the fact that he let me take my time and didn’t try to hurry me or touch me other than to brush his hand along my side while I crouched over him amazed me. 

Then again, I can tell that he likes to be touched as much as I do, just from the contact we’ve had since last night, and if what he’s been saying is true, me wanting to touch him will make him very happy. I don’t know about that yet, but I’m hoping I’m right. Regardless, I was enjoying touching him. His skin was wet from the shower, and since we hadn’t washed thoroughly, he smelled of his cologne... I couldn’t get enough. I started to tease my lips along his neck, and when I came to that one particular place, he gasped and shivered, and I guessed that it was a good place to concentrate for a short while. 

I started leaving love marks on his skin, doing it slowly enough that he could have stopped me at any time because unless he wore a turtleneck shirt, some of them were going to show. He didn’t stop me. He encouraged me by rubbing both of his hands up and down my sides and moaning for me. God, his voice... how can anyone be so fucking perfect? 

I continued kissing down his chest, leaving more of the dark little marks, until I reached his nipples and gently nipped each one with my teeth, giggling as he gasped and jolted underneath me. 

“Baby... be careful what you do, or you will find yourself over my knee... I am trying to be patient, but you are treading on thin ice...” He growled softly, and I nearly creamed myself. 

I lifted my head from his chest and caught his gaze, then licked my lips and whispered, “Who says that’s not what I want if you’re going to fuck me hard afterward, then cuddle me?” 

“Mmf,” Jimin grunted, then reached between our bodies and pinched one of my nubbins, just hard enough to hurt. 

“Ouch!” I exclaimed, although he immediately rubbed the poor little thing with his fingertips, soothing it and me. “Mmm... my Daddy is a big meanie, pfft...” I pouted, but before he could speak, I sucked one of his nipples into my mouth and flicked my tongue tip over it fast, back and forth. I could feel his hips jerking with each flick, and he sank his hands into my wet hair. 

“Fuck... fuck... Wren-ah... baby... don’t... don’t do that... I can’t... fuck... baby... you’ll make me crazy...” Jimin’s voice was tight and gruff, and his hands were tightening in my hair, so I stopped, then slowly released the hard little pebble and licked the flat of my tongue over it sweetly. 

“Sorry, Daddy...” I whispered, then gently licked and kissed the other one. 

“Mmm, it’s okay baby, I liked it, but it made me want to throw you over and have my way with you... and I want to be able to let you do what you want.” He sighed softly and moaned. “That feels... good...” And then he paused, lifted his head from the pillows, and looked down at me. “Unless you want me to...” 

I giggled softly and shook my head. “Not right now, Daddy... right now, I want to make you feel good, then you can do what you want to me...” I started kissing further down his body, feeling his abs beneath my lips, and he dropped his head back to the pillows. 

“Baby... you might just regret giving me permission like that...” he murmured as he slipped his hands out of my hair, then gently began to massage the back of my neck and shoulders. 

“I highly doubt it,” I replied as I felt his thick tip brush against my cheek and heard him gasp. “Mmm... you said it hurt because you were so hard, Daddy... do you think this will help?” I slid my tongue from his tip to his base, then slathered his balls with my saliva before slowly pressing kitten kisses back up to his tip. (In case you’re wondering, he shaves. If you’re surprised, that makes all of us, because I had no idea either. I like it, though. Oh, and I don’t... shave, I mean...) 

“Fu... fuck... yes... oh god yes, baby, that will... mmf... help a lot... shit... fuck...” 

I kept kissing and added licking, then a bit of sucking at his tip to taste his precum, while I was still crouched over him. He grabbed my hair in his hand and wrapped it into a sort of bun, held it gently at the back of my head, then shoved the pillows more fully behind his head, presumably so he could look down and watch me while I loved up his dick. 

“You’re so big... I always wanted to see what you looked like... feel you... you’re... you’re amazing...” I whispered, my hands moving to gently twiddle his nipples while I sucked him slowly into my mouth. I haven’t had a lot of experience with this, and I haven’t done it at all for a very long time, but what I lacked in experience I was trying to make up for in enthusiasm. I took my time, listening for his voice, his gasps and moans, the feeling of how his body writhed beneath mine, and I could tell he was forcing himself not to push my head down further. I was happy he didn’t because I have a quick gag reflex, and that would definitely ruin the mood. 

Using my hands and my mouth, I coaxed him toward an orgasm until I heard him whisper, “Wren-ah... baby... I’m going to cum... I don’t want to cum in your mouth...” 

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

Wren lifted her head and looked at me, her mouth full of as much of my cock as she could fit in, then slowly lifted off and held me in her hand. “Why not?” She asked curiously, and I was shocked she wasn’t hurt because I knew I hadn’t picked the most delicate way of saying that, but I was so close, I didn't want to upset her if she didn't want me to do it.

“Um... well... I’ve never...” I blushed and stuttered, and I could see her shocked expression as she raised her eyebrows, the moonlight painting her face in stark contrast, although everything was beginning to get darker as the moon slid closer to the horizon. 

“Oh... well, um... have you never because you don’t like the idea of it, or...?” 

I couldn’t believe this was Park Wren, my beautiful, sensitive, fearful wife, having a reasonably nonchalant conversation with me about my sexual preferences while holding my hard dick in her hand and occasionally brushing a sweet kiss over my tip. Honest to god, I’ve hit the goddess lottery. “Uh... no, I... well... okay, so I hope this doesn’t make you mad, but Jungkook does it... I just haven’t with girls...” I said all of that very fast, then held my breath as I waited for her to either burst into tears or start screaming at me in anger. 

She did neither of those things. Instead, she smiled and whispered, “Well, if you like it when Jungkook does it, what makes you think you won’t like it if I do?” She placed another of those sweet kitten kisses against my belly, and I moaned. 

“It’s... it’s not that I... I won’t like it... I don’t... don’t want you to... gross out... or do it if you don’t like it...” And there, I said it. I was more worried she wouldn’t like it, and then I’d never get her to do this again. I’m such a selfish prick. 

“Oh Daddy, you’re so silly,” she said, giggling, “of course I’ll like it, cuz it’s you... how could I not?” She lowered her head, having apparently decided she was finished with the conversation, took my cock back into her mouth, and started to pleasure me in earnest. 

“Oh... oh fuck, baby... oh god... that feels... you’re doing so good... oh my god... I’m going to... oh please baby, don’t stop... I’m going to... to... to cum... honey... cum... cummmmm... cumminnnggggggg!!!!!” I felt my body tense all over, then my balls tightened, and that rush of bliss rolled over me, causing me to cry out her name as I felt myself feeding her my seed. So, now the neighbors will know her name too...

 ** _Wren’s POV_**

I swallowed almost every drop, carefully licked Jimin’s mini clean, then moved up to lie on top of him and shared a deep kiss, letting him taste the last of the drops on my tongue. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me tenderly, then rolled onto his side and gently stroked his hand up and down my back. 

“You taste delicious, Daddy,” I whispered, offering him a sweet smile. I could feel myself blushing and giggled softly, feeling shy after what I’d done since it was something I’d never thought I’d get the chance to do with him. 

Jimin chuckled softly and hugged me warmly. “Well, that’s good, because so do you. Mmm, speaking of tasting... are you hungry, sweetheart? I was hungry before we took our little nighttime tour of the backyard, and now I’m famished...” 

I couldn't help but start giggling at what he called what had happened, and I nodded my head. “I am... I could make us scrambled eggs, pancakes, and bacon if you’d like...” 

“That sounds wonderful, baby, but I’m also tired, and I imagine you are too, and that's a pretty heavy meal. Let’s see what fruit we have available, then we can come back to bed after we eat, sleep for a while, and you can make us a big breakfast when we wake up if you feel like it.” 

“Oh, that sounds like a better plan,” I replied, then yawned widely and grinned. “I guess I am kind of sleepy.” I snuggled comfortably in his arms, then whispered, “You know the only thing wrong with your idea?” 

“There’s something wrong with it? What is it?” He asked curiously. 

“We have to get out of bed,” I replied, then giggled when he started tickling me. 

“You’re very silly, you cutie... but we’ll have to get out of bed at some point, anyway. Still, if you’re that lazy, I could go and get some fruit and bring it back...” He grinned as he booped my nose. 

“Hey, I’m not lazy!” I replied, then pretended to pout. “My Daddy is a meanie, pfft!” 

Jimin snickered and kissed me, then started pushing me toward the edge of the bed. “Yes, he is, and if you don’t get up and get moving, he is going to turn you over and warm your bottom...” 

“Hah, as if that’s an actual incentive for me to do what you want!” I replied, then started laughing when he rolled me on my belly and swatted my backside softly, then squeezed both of my cheeks. 

“I have to ask this, baby, so I understand you... I know you didn’t like it when I punished you, and I know I never should have done that, but now you sound like you want me to spank you... am I misinterpreting what you’re implying?” 

“I didn’t like that, no, because it was unfair, and because you didn’t comfort me afterward. That’s not to say that I want you to punish me; that would be something we would have to discuss if it ever came up again. But...” I stopped talking and could feel my face heating up as I blushed deeply. “I do like to be spanked, then made love to... or fucked hard... as long as it’s all followed by lots of kisses and snuggling...” 

“Mmm, fuck baby... I think that can be arranged. You know... you have a lovely ass...” he remarked, then started to tickle his fingers over my skin. 

“Mmm... and so do you... but if you keep doing that, it will put me to sleep...” I sighed softly and smiled. 

“Oh dear, in that case...” Jimin stopped and sat up, then crawled over me to stand up beside the bed. “Want me to carry you to the kitchen, baby?” 

I rolled onto my back, grinned, then nodded my head. “Yes, please...” 

He picked me up and pretended to groan, then said, “It’s a good thing you’re so small, or I wouldn’t be able to do this...” He walked to the door and headed out into the breezeway. “So, you’re saying that if I rub your bottom when we’re in bed at night, it will help you fall asleep?” 

“Hey, I’m going to expect you to carry me around when I’m pregnant, so you’d better start working out so you’ll be able to lift me!” I giggled as I slipped my arms around his neck, then nibbled his ear while he walked. “Mhm, it will, especially if I’m snuggled against you.” 

Jimin walked into the kitchen and set me on one of the stools, causing me to squeal slightly at the chill of the wood, then he opened the fridge and looked inside. “Oh great, you’re going to be one of those pregnant women with the weird cravings in the middle of the night, and I’ll be heading to the mini-mart, right?” 

**_Jimin’s POV_**

I made that comment while I was rummaging around in the refrigerator, not even considering what I was saying, until I turned around with a bowl of fruit and saw Wren sitting on the stool with her head lowered, shoulders hunched, and her face in her hands. 

“Oh fuck... shit... Wren-ah... baby, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think about... oh honey...” I set the bowl down and wrapped my arms around her, then held her close while she trembled. “Wren-ah... I wish I hadn’t been such a bastard to you; I wish I could go back and treat you the way you should have been treated while you were carrying Chinmae... and I am so sorry I can’t... but please... please don’t let my thoughtless words hurt you...” 

She sniffled and lowered her hands, then slid her arms around my waist and pressed her face against my neck. “I wish you had done all those things when I was pregnant with Chinmae too, but... but I’m glad you want to do them for me when I’m carrying the rest of our children. And... and I don’t think I can help being sad when I remember how difficult that time was... but... if we keep making better memories, it will help alleviate some of the sadness...” 

I smiled at her and tipped her head back to offer her a soft kiss, hugged her warmly, then started taking out the fruit so we could decide what we wanted to eat. We made our choices, then sat at the large dining table and watched the moon continue its trek across the sky while we ate, and eventually we were back in the large bed, cuddled together under the covers. I stayed awake long enough to see Wren’s features slacken in relaxation and to hear her cute little snores, then I closed my eyes and drifted off into oblivion with her.


	33. The Sahara Desert as a rainforest?

**_Narrator’s POV - The next day_ **

The sun rose above the horizon, greeting the city as many citizens opened their eyes and began their daily routines, while those who kept company with the night headed for their beds. A single sunbeam shone on the wooden floor of the bedroom, the angle of the sun in the early dawn keeping it from illuminating the two sleepyheads as they slumbered. As the minutes turned to one hour, then two, the ray of light slowly moved, inching closer and closer to the blonde and dark hair mingled on the pristine white pillowcases, until finally, Jimin groaned when the brightness fully touched his eyelids, causing the stunningly handsome young man to lift his hand and cover his face. 

The movement of his body brought the gorgeous girl beside him up from the depths of sleep, and she blinked open her eyes, her Atlantic blue gaze automatically lifting to see what he was doing, and she smiled. “Mmm, hang on a sec, Jiminie,” Wren murmured softly as she squirmed out from under the sheet and turned to kneel on the mattress, reaching over the headboard to grab at the pull cord that would allow her to close the thin curtains. It wouldn’t keep out all of the light, but it would keep it from stabbing into their faces until they were ready to leave the bed. 

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

I have to wonder if I’m dreaming when I hear Wren speak. Her voice is soft and sweet; the dulcet tones automatically bringing a smile to my lips. When I felt her shifting around in the bed, then realized her body was shielding me from the light, I lowered my hand and opened my eyes, a low moan escaping my mouth as I saw her reaching for the curtain cord, her naked body stretched above me, since she had to lean over me to grab it. 

“Wren-ah, leave it...” I whispered, smiling as she paused and looked down at me, a curious expression on her beautiful face. 

“Wae?” She asked softly, “isn’t the brightness hurting your eyes?” 

“Mmm,” I hummed quietly as I nodded, “but you’re blocking it now...” 

“Well, yes, but I won’t be... oh... well... oh god... Jimin-ah...” She gasped and whimpered softly. 

“Yes, baby?” I replied lowly while I stroked her soft puss with one hand, fondled one of her breasts with the other, and then gently pinched her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. “You were saying something?” I slid my fingers along her nether lips, smiling as I felt them become wet with her nectar, then slowly sank two of them inside her while urging her to lower her upper body further so that I could suckle at her other nipple. 

“I... I don’t... don’t remember... what it was... Jimin-ah...” she moaned, automatically spreading her legs a little wider and rolling her hips to fuck herself against my hand, rubbing her clit on the heel of my thumb. 

“Mmm... you’re very wet, baby... does my pretty girl want Daddy to do something for her, I wonder?” I pushed my hand more firmly against her kitty, then nipped gently at the taut nubbin between my teeth, bringing a hushed squeal from her perfect mouth. 

“Ooo! Oh... oh, yes... yes, please...” Her entire body trembled with her need, and I chuckled softly, then pulled my fingers out of her heat and pushed them into her bottom, bringing a louder squeal from her lips. “OOOO!!” 

“I think I know what my pretty girl needs... she needs a spanking for being such a bad, bad girl last night... mhm... my beauty needs me to spank her and finger her until she cums all over... maybe even until she wets the bed...” I started to urge her to move away from the headboard so I could begin to sit up. 

“I... yes, but... I mean... I don’t... I won’t...” She stuttered softly as I slowly coaxed her to move until I was leaning my back against the headboard, and she was on her hands and knees over my legs. 

“Do you need to pee, baby?” I asked her softly as I continued pushing my fingers back and forth inside her tight ass. 

“I... I do... ngh...” She couldn’t stop herself from rocking back and forth, helping my digits reach deeper into her. 

“Well, since you were such a naughty girl last night, you have to ask me for permission to go...” I started fucking her faster with my fingers, causing her to groan. With as much water as she’d been drinking and our late-night fruit snack, I knew her bladder would be relatively full.

And before we go any further, remember how I said I liked rougher play? I not only like it rougher, but I also enjoy it pretty kinky... I mean, I don’t want to drink Wren’s urine or have her pee on my face, or anything like that, but the thought of being able to get her to let loose of all control and wet herself... that turns me on. And I planned to let her see that part of me right now. So. 

Also, I do realize that it might seem too soon, but as long as her body is begging for my touch, I’m going to take full advantage of that and make her crave it, as much as I crave touching her. 

Have I mentioned that she’s a goddess? Have I said what an imbecile I’ve realized I’ve been when I could have had the pleasure of this gorgeous woman in my bed every night? Yep, I have, and this won’t be the last time I say it, either. I, Park Jimin, have been a complete boneheaded asshole. And I want this beautiful creature to beg me to make love to her on a regular basis; I want her to know she can come to find me and ask me to love her up, no matter where I am or what I’m doing... hell, if she comes back and works at the company, I’ll take every opportunity I can to press her naked flesh against as many surfaces in my and her offices as possible. 

**_Wren’s POV_**

“You have to ask me for permission to go...” he murmured in his caramel-coated voice. While he fucked my ass with his fingers. 

Are you kidding me right now? Who the hell does he... oh fuck, who am /I/ kidding? Yes, please, Mr. Park, I’ll do anything you tell me if you’ll let me cum all over your dick, even if it is covered in one of those ridiculous raincoats for a few more weeks. 

And so, I asked. 

“May I please go to the bathroom?” I whispered, then gasped as he pulled his fingers out of my bottom and smacked one of my cheeks hard. And then pushed his fingers back in and continued screwing me with them like nothing else had happened. “Owwww...” I murmured. 

“May I please go to the bathroom? Who?” Jimin murmured, his voice a little bit thicker, which sent a shiver up my spine. 

“Mmf... may I... may I please... go to the bathroom... Jimin-ah...” I lowered my head and closed my eyes, starting to give in to the pleasure building in my belly. A louder yelp escaped my mouth as he pulled his fingers out and spanked me again, harder this time. He didn’t push his fingers back in afterward. 

“No, you may not, and since you have apparently forgotten what to call me, I will remind you... lie over my lap.” Jimin pushed the sheet down and bared his lower body to his knees, revealing his thick, hard cock as it stood up proudly against his belly, and his perfectly muscled thighs. 

“But...” I moaned, then cried out again as another swat landed, harder still. 

“I don’t like to repeat myself, beautiful, so I suggest you do as I say, or you won’t be sitting comfortably for a few days...” 

**_Jimin’s POV_**

Oh fuck, what the hell was I thinking? Why did I say that??? I saw Wren’s body tense when those words popped out of my mouth, and I quickly started to rub her bottom. “Baby... before you panic... you can say no, at any time, and I will stop. I will only do what you are willing to let me do. In fact, hm... do you know what a safeword is?” I waited for her answer, hoping she wasn’t completely innocent of this type of play and was incredibly grateful when she nodded her head. 

She still had her head down, and her face was hidden behind the thick screen of her thick hair, but I could sense she wasn’t starting to cry since her body began to relax. 

“Okay, good,” I replied. “Do you have one already, or do you have a word you would like to use? It needs to be something you wouldn’t be likely to blurt out when we’re playing...” 

I continued to rub her bottom while periodically tickling my fingers between her wet nether lips, and grinned when she said, “Bananas...” 

“Bananas? Oh my god, Wren-ah... that’s as freaking cute as you are!” I started to laugh, and she surprised me by turning to me suddenly and wrapping her arms around my neck, then kissing me deeply. “Mmm...” I hummed softly as I pulled her against me while she sat on my legs. The kiss lasted for a good minute, and when she broke it, both of us were panting softly. 

“May I have my...” She gulped, then whispered while a deep blush colored her face, “my spanking now? Daddy?” 

“Fuck... yes, you may, you bad, bad girl... get into position over my lap...” I smiled as she moved to roll over, then realized my thigh was wet. “Wren-ah... baby... you get so wet... that’s so fucking sexy...” 

**_Wren’s POV_**

God help me; I want him to do whatever he wants to me... I am fully aware that the sandglass that counts the grains of time remaining for me to live is rapidly emptying, but until the last moment I breathe, I want him to touch me. I need him to give pleasure to me and let me give it back. I need to fill myself up with as much happiness as I can, so when it’s time for me to go, I don’t wish I hadn’t missed out on it. Ah, Jimin-ah... part of my heart is filled with so much love for you, I can barely stand it, but... the other part is dead because it knows I mean very little to you, regardless of your pretty words. 

I know you can find sexual satisfaction with Jungkook, and when you want a female body, I know you can find those too. I wonder, did you think I didn’t know about your ‘appointments’? That I didn’t know what they really were? I’m not stupid, and again, since my job was to pay attention to the books, I know all of the businesses that fall under the Park Industries umbrella. Plus, Google search, remember? One day, while you were at an ‘appointment,’ I had to go into your office and leave some files on your desk for you, and you’d left your laptop open. I’m still not sure if you intended to do that, or if you’d just been in a hurry, but I saw your personal calendar and the name ‘Nina’ entered in the date and time that coincided with you not being in your office right then. 

A name usually doesn’t mean much, but I knew Nina wasn’t a business associate of yours, as I dealt with all of them because of my job. Plus, if it had been business, it would have been marked in your shared calendar, but all that was showing in that was that you were unavailable for a couple of hours, with no explanation. Oh, and maybe it’s your OCD personality, but you also had the name of the escort service she works for listed under her name. Like, so you could keep track, maybe? 

Well, what a perfect opportunity to do some major snooping, and again, I’m no dummy, so... I locked your door and searched your laptop... and found all of the ‘appointments’ you’d previously had with various women, and the upcoming ones. I realized that you were a regular customer of those establishments and a couple of their employees. Not frequent, by any means – I noticed that the time that elapsed between one meeting and the next tended to be a month to a month and a half. Which I thought was weird, but again, you also have Jungkook. 

But now, you have me at your beck and call, so why not take advantage of it? Especially since I’m obviously willing. How could I not be? I mean, if you’d spent the past almost three years beating the shit out of me every day or repeatedly verbally abusing me, then maybe I could hate you, but... you just pretended I didn’t exist, unless you were fucking me to get me pregnant, which was still like I didn’t exist. And now, you’re feeding my soul with what I’ve yearned for all along, and as much as I would like to believe I’m strong, and in many ways, I am... when it comes to you, I am weak as a newborn. 

So, god help me, yes, I will let you do whatever you want to me. I will let you lead me along whatever path you choose, just so I can taste that caramel quality of your voice in my head, and so that I can feel your hands and tongue and cock... so I can hear you telling me how beautiful I am, how desirable, how lovable... while knowing you are lying through your teeth. You are a consummate actor, Park Jimin; you have convinced my body that you mean everything you say and do, but... but it will be more difficult to convince my mind, or the part of my heart that might remain dead until my last moments on this Earth. 

I moved to lie over his lap, fully intending to push my logical mind out of the way and allow my body and heart to take over for as long as Jimin wanted to touch me, but... all of those thoughts, of the other women he’d pleasured and taken pleasure from, of how much he loves Jungkook and he’ll never love me, of all of the things I’ll never have because I’ll be dead... my brain refused to let me give in, and halted my movements when I was only partially down to his legs from my hands and knees position. And I bet you can’t guess what I did next? Freaking waterworks... I swear to god, I could provide enough moisture to turn the Sahara Desert into a rainforest. I’m such a fucking baby.


	34. A shocking revelation

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

I was watching my gorgeous wife as she moved to do as I’d told her, after she’d asked so sweetly for what I thought she wanted, so when she stopped and lowered her head again, while her body began to tremble, I was saddened, but not surprised. However, before she could climb off the bed and retreat to her refuge in the closet, I slowly shifted my position to lie on the bed again, holding her arm so she couldn’t turn away, then coaxed her to lay beside me, and wrapped her in a warm embrace. 

“Wren-ah... pretty girl... shh... it’s all right... you’re all right... I’m here... I love you... nothing will happen to you without your consent, I swear it...” I held her close and murmured soft words to her, gently combing my fingers through her hair as I felt her tears wetting the side of my neck. 

“I...” She gasped, fighting her sobs to be able to speak. “I... I don’t... don’t believe you... I don’t trust you... I know none of this is real... I thought I could... could be okay with it... but... I can’t... please... please let me go...” 

Her words cut my heart into pieces, and I started to cry. Still, I opened my arms and let her leave me, then sat up and watched her climb off the bed, hunched over and holding herself as though she expected me to hit her, her face hidden behind her dark hair, her breath hiccuping in her throat from her sobs. She crept over to the closet and disappeared inside. As I sat there with tears slipping down my own cheeks, it suddenly occurred to me what she resembled while she’d been slinking so carefully toward where her sanctuary lay. She’d looked like a child accustomed to blows, rather than gentle hands, and I was the reason for it, even though I’d never touched her in anger after the time I’d punished her. Hell, I hadn’t touched her any more than necessary to plant my seed in her belly, which is a lot of why she was afraid of me now.

Still, even though she was obviously afraid of me and what I might do, and believed I intended to murder her, I couldn’t let her hide in the closet alone. So, I went to her. I turned on the overhead lights and saw she’d dragged the items back into the corner from where I’d pulled them when I brought her out yesterday and was huddled among them. And, after everything, I saw her holding my pillow and breathing in our mingled perfumes. 

“Wren-ah,” I whispered as I knelt behind her, then pulled some of the towels and sweaters away so I could lie with her. She was facing the wall, and I slowly dragged her nest out of the closet a bit, creating more space for me to be the big spoon, then I crawled into the quiet space with her. Slowly sliding my arm over her waist, I cuddled her close and began to brush warm, sweet kisses over the back of her neck and along her shoulder. “Wren-ah... I don’t care how long it takes you to believe and trust me; I will continue to treat you like the treasure you are. And once I’ve won your heart, I will treat you that way for the rest of our lives... and although I know you don’t believe me, our lives will last for a very, very long time.” I then rested my cheek against the side of her neck and allowed my heart to cry, my tears slipping past my closed eyelids to drip gently onto her tender skin. 

**_Wren’s POV_**

Jimin didn’t try to stop me. In fact, he opened his arms and let me go when I asked. I felt him start to tremble right before he did it, knew it meant he had begun to cry, but... honestly, that whole ‘path’ thing... what if he is just faking it... god, I want to stop having all of these second thoughts. I wish there were a way to know for sure if what I think will happen is the truth, or I’m just so scared, I’ve lost my intuition. I used to be pretty good at judging people’s intentions until I met Jimin. Now... I don’t know what is true or real anymore. 

One thing is for sure, the man in that bed in that bedroom is not the same man who I’ve known for over three years now. The Park Jimin I knew before would have lost his temper over every little thing, would have berated me for being a cry baby, would have taken what he wanted without considering my or anyone else’s wishes. The man I knew had no patience for anything that wasn’t the way he thought it should be. And he thought the world should revolve around him, and if he felt something wasn’t, he bullied it until it did. 

When I’d first started to work as his assistant and my desk had been changed from that tiny one to regular size, I had thought there was hope for something to grow between him and me. When the Kim’s had explained the situation to me regarding my family and what Jimin had done to keep them from becoming destitute, I had felt a spark of warmth for him, believing he’d done all of it as a way to show me he cared, even though he found it nearly impossible to express it to me in person. But then, we’d gotten married, and I’d seen him with Jungkook, and the way they interacted, and I realized that it wasn’t that Jimin couldn’t express it to me, it was that he chose not to. 

And from that day, I gave up my dreams and spent the next almost two years before my attack living in a grey world with nothing to look forward to, except the brief moments I was able to see Chinmae. And then, that had been taken away from me, as well. 

I know I’ve mentioned that I’m not great at subterfuge or intrigue, and my actions over the past twenty-four hours have proven that to a tee. However, if I’m given the time and opportunity to plan... well, that’s another story. That's how I managed to run away and not get caught by any of Jimin’s men before I was taken. It’s how I was able to try to commit suicide once I’d arrived back at home and was recuperating, although I’m still not entirely sure how those attempts were baffled. It sure seemed like someone was aware of what I intended, and they stopped me before I could accomplish my goal. I don’t know how that was possible, as I never said anything to anyone, never left any kind of evidence that anyone could find that would give a clue to what I was thinking. 

While I was mulling all of that over and beginning to calm down in my dark little hideaway, the lights came on, and I heard Jimin’s bare feet stepping carefully on the wooden floor as he approached where I huddled among my comfort items. I tensed as he knelt, then whispered my name, and almost started screaming when he tugged on the towels and pulled me out of the corner. Still, before I had the chance to pull myself back in, he was crawling into the warmth with me; his skin also warm, as the temperature in the bedroom had been comfortable. He tucked his arm around my waist, pulled me tightly against him as he spooned me, then cried silently. I knew he was crying because I could feel the salty tears dropping gently against my skin like gentle rain. 

“Jimin-ah...” I whispered. I didn’t move, I remained tense, but I did speak. 

“Mmm?” He hummed quietly, perhaps a bit surprised I’d said anything at all. 

“Why? Why did you treat me so terribly? And... if it was because you hated me that much... why didn’t you let me die?” I gulped, then stopped speaking to give him the chance to reply, although, for the life of me, I didn’t want to know the truth if it was what I thought it was. I expected him to say something about the contract I’d signed, the terms that he’d also agreed to, which was not to harm me. I’m still not sure why that clause was in there... and in all honesty, he never did harm me, other than by treating me like nothing more than a piece of furniture. Or I expected him to make some sort of excuse, and beg me for my forgiveness, and swear it would never happen again. I expected him to tell me something that would be such a blatant lie; there was no way I wouldn’t be able to recognize it for a ruse. 

_**Jimin’s POV** _

When she asked those questions, it took me a long time to answer. Long enough that she may have thought I wouldn’t. And thinking about my reply stopped my tears, although I didn’t release my embrace, and while I pondered, I began nuzzling the nape of her neck and the back of her shoulder again, and slowly but surely, my hand found its way to one of her perfect breasts. She’d not moved while my fingers quested, except for a soft sigh when my fingertip teased over her nipple, causing it to tighten immediately. I slowly cupped the tender weight in my curled hand, then gently rubbed the nubbin with my thumb, the motion calming me more than her, I think, and I began to speak. 

“My mother was one of the best people I’ve ever known. As much as I love my father, I adored my mother, and she adored me. Hell, she adored everyone she met. She was... well... you remind me of her. She lit up the room when she walked in, she was calm and collected, but she was no pushover; if someone made her angry, she let them know. She didn’t let people take advantage of her, although many people tried, because she was so sweet and kind. But underneath that warmth, she was strong as steel. She could be fierce when she thought someone was trying to harm my dad, or me, or my brother.” 

I chuckled softly, then continued. “When I started seventh grade, I had a teacher who decided I was a troublemaker. I mean, I kind of was, but I had always been respectful to my teachers, until this one... he was very young, he had just graduated with his teaching degree, and he thought all seventh graders were the scourge of the campus. He was hard on all of us, but he was especially rough on me. He never touched me physically, but he was constantly complaining about the homework I turned in or scolding me for something, and he did just about everything he could to try to give me bad grades on the tests I took, except I was a good student, and worked hard. Finally, one day I came home, utterly defeated as he’d given me a C on a test, even though I’d studied for days and knew the work I’d done on it should have been worth a B+, or even an A.” 

Shaking my head against the pillow Wren and I were sharing, I hugged her a little closer and murmured, “My mom, who knew me better than anyone, could tell there was something wrong, but when she asked me, I told her it was nothing. You know, because boys don’t like to admit they’re having trouble at school, because they feel like they should be able to handle it... being boys, and all. Well, I’d left my backpack inside the front door and went directly to my room to sulk, instead of asking for milk and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, which was my snack every day after school for years. She knew without a doubt that there was something very wrong, and she decided she would find out what it was, one way or another.” 

“Another thing to know about my mom, before I say anything else, is she never snooped in any of our things – not my dad’s, mine, or my brother’s. Like, ever. She’d ask us questions about something, and if we didn’t want to answer, she never tried to force us or tried to find out the answer by searching through our stuff. But this time, she was anxious about me, so she opened my backpack and found that test. And she knew I’d studied very hard, and she’d checked my homework for the class, and knew I was familiar enough with the subject that I should have received a much better grade than that.” 

“Oh, and my mother also had her Ph.D., which is another way you remind me of her. However, once she met my father and became pregnant with me, she stopped working and became a full-time mom. Anyway, she was incredibly smart. So, she dug a little further into my backpack and found the previous tests I’d taken in that class and all of the homework I’d done, and she saw all the shitty little comments that the teacher had written on all of it. She didn’t say anything to my dad, thank god, or he would have had the guy tortur... um... yeah, well, it wouldn’t have ended well, and she didn’t want that kind of thing to happen. But she did call and make an appointment with the teacher for the next day at lunchtime.” 

“I was a pretty friendly kid back then, and I had some good friends, and they all knew what my mom and dad looked like because I had sleepovers a lot. We came to my house because I had so much more room, but we did go to other friends’ houses too, so it wasn’t like they were friends with me because I was rich. Well, plus, I didn’t throw money around, either. I rarely offered to pay for anyone else but myself, and when someone would ask me for any cash, I usually said no, unless it was so they could eat lunch or something important like that. Which made it really obvious who my true friends were. Heh, one of my friends was Tuan Yiuen, believe it or not.” 

I felt Wren tense, then she whispered, “But he... his men...” 

“Those men were not loyal to him; they were looking for a way to cause him to lose face. He and I met while you were in hospital, and he apologized profusely, but he said he hadn’t known you were taken. And I believe him because I know what would have happened to you if he had known. He would have treated you like a princess and called me immediately. Anyway, he was one of my childhood friends, as were Taemin Hyung, Jongin Hyung, and Jungkook. There were a few others, but most of them have moved to other parts of the country or other places entirely, and I’ve lost contact with them.” 

“Anyway, so while my friends and I were sitting outside on one of the lawns, enjoying our lunches, Yieun said, ‘Hey, isn’t that your mom, Jimin?’ I looked where he was pointing, and sure enough, there she was, walking right in the door of the administration office.

‘Wow, I wonder what she’s doing here... did you get yourself in trouble, Jiminie?’ Jungkook asked, then reached over and pinched my arm lightly. He was always teasing me about something or other, and he then said, 'Do I need to punish you?' Of course, I turned beet red, and our other friends laughed, but I also said that no, I hadn’t done anything to be punished for, and I had no idea why my mom was there.” 

“I should probably mention that Jungkook does spank me...”


	35. A thorough licking

**_Wren’s POV_**

“I’m sorry... what did... did you just say that Jungkook spanks you??” I wasn’t just shocked; I was flabbergasted. I mean, Jungkook is younger than Jimin, so for him to spank his Hyung... wow... that’s even more disrespectful than me screaming at Jimin last night. Plus... I mean... holy fuck, I’d pay to watch that... oh damn, I’m starting to get aroused again... fuck, and I really need to pee... how the hell do I keep forgetting to do that?? Before he could resume speaking, I said, “J-Jimin-ah?” 

Jimin chuckled when I blurted out my question, his voice soft as he nuzzled more of those tender kisses against my shoulder and gently fondled my breast. Yes, he’d been doing that for a little while now, which added to my desire, and I can’t help but admit, I started to rub my backside against his groin and felt his mini responding. “Yes, Wren-ah?” 

“May I... may I use the restroom?” I blinked as the words fell out of my mouth since my brain had meant just to tell him I had to go, but apparently, my heart decided to cut him some slack since he was opening up to me. Or at least, my heart wanted to believe he was; my brain was withholding its decision for the time being. 

Jimin chuckled again and pressed a soft kiss to the cap of my shoulder as he started to uncurl himself from around me. “Of course, you can, kitten... and you don’t need to ask permission if we’re not playing...” He backed out from under the clothes, then stood up and backed away further before turning to walk out of the closet. 

“Um... Jimin-ah?” I whispered as I rolled over and looked at the back of his bare calves, knees, thighs, and that perfectly shaped ass. “Fuck, your ass is... looks... damn...” 

Jimin turned his head and looked over his shoulder, his grin causing me to blush. “Mmm... yes, baby? And my ass looks... what?” 

“Um, would you... would you mind helping me stand up? I... I have to go really bad, and I’m afraid if I start slipping around in the towels and sweaters, I’ll... well... you know...” I blushed a brighter shade of pink and whispered, “I want to bite it...” 

Jimin turned around immediately and came back toward me. “Of course, baby... stay where you are; I’ll pull you out a bit, so you don’t get tangled in the clothes.” He grinned more widely at my lewd comment and whispered, “I’d let you...” echoing my words from last night. 

Seeking to gain back my somewhat calm equilibrium, so I didn’t automatically jump him when I was standing beside him, especially since I REALLY HAD TO PEEEEEE!!!, I nodded my head as I watched him crouch down and pull on a couple of the towels to scoot me from under the clothes. “And who leaves clothes in their rental house, anyway?” I asked, scoffing, as I tried to act utterly nonchalant while getting a full view of his semi-hard cock, when he stood up to offer me his hand. 

Jimin took my hand as I reached toward him, then held on while I pulled myself to my feet, grunting softly as I felt my bladder clench. “Oh, gotta go quick, oh my goodness...” I quickly slipped past him and out the door, then into the bathroom, leaving the door open, then sighing in relief when I sat and started to go. 

_**Jimin’s POV** _

She wants to bite my ass. Oh my god, I thought I would die laughing, but I had to keep myself from cracking up since she needed my help. But as soon as she left the closet, I started giggling. As I walked into the bedroom, I came to a sudden halt when I realized the bathroom door was still open, and I could see Wren sitting, and she could see me, staring. She blushed and looked down at her lap, but she didn’t hunch into herself or ask me to close the door. What??!! I didn’t want to barge entirely into the room with her, so I moved to stand beside the bathroom door while not staring at her and said, “Those are your clothes, Wren-ah...” 

She didn’t reply, and I didn’t look in at her until I heard the toilet flush, then the sound of the bidet and her giggling. I couldn’t stop myself from looking, and what I saw made me start laughing again. “Mmm, I think someone enjoys that little contraption, doesn’t she?” I pushed the door all the way open and walked over to her as she stood up and reached for her personal towel. “No, don’t... let me... oh, baby... I’m definitely going to have to do more of this.” 

Wren was facing the wall of the room, as she’d straddled the free-standing bidet the way women do, and as she’d stood up, with her legs spread, I couldn’t keep myself from sliding my hand between her legs to feel her freshly rinsed kitty against my palm and fingers. I’d cupped her puss from the front and slid my other arm behind her back around her waist, and I pulled her close and rubbed her slowly while she made that fantastic sound I equate with purring. She leaned her cheek against my chest and sighed softly, and I was shocked but happy when she slipped an arm around me, then gripped my forearm with her other hand and encouraged me to continue what I was doing. 

**_Wren’s POV_**

I didn’t care that he saw me peeing. At this point, I wasn’t embarrassed about my naked body in front of anyone in the household, considering I’d been watched every minute of the day and night for months, whether I was showering, bathing, peeing, or pooping, so I was pretty much immune. Except, I was nowhere near immune to his touch, and I could feel my pussy melting in his hand as he gently slipped his fingers between my labia and tickled my clit. I leaned against him and let myself sink into bliss, forcing my brain to stop thinking for a few minutes, at least. 

And to answer his question without speaking, yes, I love that bidet. There are bidets at the mansion in Seoul, as well. Still, I have always associated the fixtures as being used by someone who is more actively engaged sexually, or more interested in their own bodies. For me, neither of those described me, so I rarely used it unless I was on my period or having a bout of stomach trouble. This one? This one would become my best friend, especially if Jimin was going to pet me afterward. 

“Mhm,” I gasped as I hugged him and gripped his arm tightly. “I’m... Jimin-ah... you’ll make me cum... you should stop...” My body was thrumming as I raced toward that finish line, and he chuckled softly, then whispered, “Why would I stop?” I tilted my head back, and he immediately lowered his and kissed me deeply, then led me to my high, holding me against him when my legs tried to collapse. He pushed two of his fingers into my tight puss while my orgasm was coursing through me, a soft moan escaping his mouth into mine when my internal muscles fluttered around the digits, and my juices coated his hand. 

**_Jimin’s POV_**

Why would I stop, indeed? Why would I ever want to stop bringing pleasure to this gorgeous woman, my beautiful goddess, my sweet, sexy wife? Oh, right, I’d been explaining to her about... well, that can wait until I’ve satisfied her, although hopefully, the conversation won’t pick up again with the two of us stuffed into that cramped corner of the closet. I felt her climax, heard her soft mewling while I kissed her, and once she’d relaxed a bit, I started to help her step back from the porcelain bowl, but she stopped me with a soft, “Again!” 

I lifted my head and looked at her curiously, and she grinned, then lowered herself to the rim and sat. Laughing softly, I gently pushed her hand away from the faucet. “Let me,” I whispered when she looked at me, then smiled as she blushed darkly and nodded. I turned the water on slowly, letting a gentle stream spray out while she tilted her hips to let it cleanse her, and I couldn’t resist reaching between her thighs and teasing her, tickling her clit again while she squirmed. 

“Jimin-ah... I’m going to cum again... oh fuck... Jimin-ah... please... don’t stop... I’m going to... cum...” 

Since she was sitting, and since the water was washing over her puss and tight little pucker, I slipped my other hand between her bottom cheeks and gently poked a fingertip into her tight little ass. And was rewarded with a loud squeal from her pretty lips and another climax from her amazing body. Once she’d calmed down again and stood up, indicating she wanted to step away from the bowl now, I turned the water off. I slowly slipped my hands away from her body, my eyes widening, and eyebrows rising when she carefully grasped my wrist and pulled my hand back to her sweet pussy. 

**_Wren’s POV_**

Well, if Jimin doesn’t think he’s married to a schizophrenic nymphomaniac, I’d be surprised, considering how often my mind has changed between being terrified, pissed off, or needy. Hell, I have no idea who I am anymore, after the last day... anyway, he gifted me with two lovely orgasms, then let me place his soft fingers against my kitty as I stepped away from the contraption. Then I saw his expression change when he looked in the mirror behind me. 

“Ji-Jimin-ah?” I gasped as he walked me backward, his dark hazel gaze on the looking glass, until he’d stopped me shortly before the sink in front of the mirror, then bent me forward slightly. 

“Stand up on your toes, Wren-ah,” he growled softly, a tone in his voice I hadn’t heard before, and although it was a bit darker, and he looked a bit scarier, I wasn’t afraid, so I did what he said. “Good girl,” he praised, then murmured, “put your arms around my shoulders...” 

I was a bit perplexed about his intentions, although I knew he was watching my body in the mirror, but I couldn’t get a good view of what he saw, as I’d have to turn my body away from his hand to do it, and heaven help me, that was the last thing I wanted to do. 

I did notice, while I was standing on tiptoe and hugging his shoulders... that the wall across from where we stood – meaning, the wall behind the toilet and the bidet... hell, the whole wall on that side of the bathroom... was almost all glass. A short plaster wall about three feet high hid all of the plumbing, but it was see-through from there up to the ceiling. I also noticed that the glass was separate panels, similar to those in the dining area, and they were all attached to pivots, which allowed them to be pushed open. 

The free-standing bathtub was also against that wall, and I suddenly realized it was the back wall of the wing, looking over where I’d gone to hide last night. The thought of that whole escapade made me giggle, which brought a sudden sting to my bottom as Jimin smacked one of my cheeks, and my attention was immediately on him and what he was doing again. Before I could decide what I thought he was doing, he slipped his hand from between my legs, bent down slightly and hooked his arms under my butt, then lifted me from the floor and carried me into the bedroom. 

Tossing me on the bed on my back, he stood between my legs and let his eyes roam over my naked body, then whispered, “Mine...” 

**_Narrator’s POV_**

Jimin gazed at Wren as she sprawled before him on top of the rumpled sheets, his hazel eyes sweeping slowly over her skin, pausing at each of the scars he could see on the front of her torso. As she watched, she became self-conscious, as she was incredibly insecure about all of the marks that now marred her flesh. Her eyes filled with tears, and she sat up slightly and started to move away from him on the bed, pulling herself with her hands, then pushing with her feet, her expression growing more frightened as Jimin knelt on the mattress between her legs and followed her, moving to hover over her and place his hands on either side of her shoulders. 

This effectively stopped her from escaping and allowed him to lift his eyes to her face. He noted her tears and leaned down to kiss her eyes lightly, then her temples as the salty droplets fled into her hair, and he whispered, “Wren-ah... I am so sorry... I am so sorry for all you endured, for all of the physical anguish and emotional misery. My mother... Jungkook told me she would have been ashamed of me if she’d known how I treated you. She would have been more than ashamed, she would have forced me to explain myself, and when she’d proved I had no good reason for it, she would have disowned me. I know it. She loved me with all of the love a mother has for her son, and she believed me to be a good person because she and my father raised me to be so, but... I left that path when she left us.” 

Jimin began to kiss Wren’s face; soft, gentle kisses, and as he placed them delicately against her skin, he murmured, “I will tell you everything, my darling. I will tell you anything you want to know. But for now, for this next little while, please let me pay penance for what my coldness and indifference forced you to suffer. All right?” 

Wren opened her eyes and stared into his, seeing the tears swimming there, and she sniffled, then nodded her head, although she didn’t speak, for fear anything she tried to say would turn into sobs again. 

He appeared to understand the reason for her silence this time, and he nodded back, perhaps also afraid of breaking down. Sliding one of his arms under her, he lifted her partially from the bed and began to shuffle around. For a moment, she wasn’t sure what he was trying to do until she realized he was moving her, so her head would be at the pillows. Once she knew that, she lifted her arms and legs to wrap them around him slightly, which pulled her completely off the mattress, and allowed him to swing her more easily, then gently place her where he wanted her. 

Without another word, he began to kiss her lips, his mouth softly devouring hers, his tongue slipping in to explore and tease over hers, and once he heard her moaning quietly, he broke the kiss and began to nuzzle at her neck, leaving small hickeys, marking her as she’d marked him, and asserting his dominance over her. 

She writhed on the bed beneath him, her arms lifted to comb her fingers through his soft hair, her legs pressing against the outside of his thighs as she pressed her hips upward, trying to feel his length against her puss, as he was still crouched over her. “Jimin-ah,” she gasped softly. 

“Mmm, yes, baby?” He chuckled as he kissed lower, then began to gently touch each scar with his lips while making quiet apologies. 

“Touch me... please...” She whined and lifted her hips higher off the mattress, arching her back as she sought his hardness. 

“I am touching you, pretty girl,” he whispered, as he dipped his head lower and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, then nipped it lightly with his teeth. 

He teased her mercilessly for almost an hour, kissing and licking every place on her torso, arms, and legs that had been hurt by the men who tortured her, rolling her onto her belly to reach every spot until she was delirious with want, her hands having left his hair to bunch in the sheets beside her, while her breath heaved in her chest. 

“Jimin-ah,” she whimpered, unable to handle another moment of the sweet torment. “Please, Jimin-ah... touch me... or stop... I can’t... I can’taaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh...” 

He’d been waiting to see how long she could endure his gentle ministrations, how long her body could wait for him to finish what he’d started, and quench the fire in her belly for a short while. And now he knew one of her limits, although he suspected as they took more time with each other, she would be able to wait longer and longer, even if she didn’t want to. 

He reached to the nightstand and pulled out a condom, chuckling again as she grabbed it from his hand and ripped the foil open, then placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back a bit so that she could see his throbbing dick. He was ready, had been ready for a while now, and he’d dribbled quite a bit of precum onto her stomach, causing her to grin when she got a good look at the mess. “Mmm... driving yourself crazy, too, I see?” She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she unrolled the rubber, then pressed it against his tip and began to smooth it onto his length. “Big jerk...” 

The sudden insult startled a laugh from Jimin’s lips, and he pushed her back to the bed, then reached between his legs to make sure the condom was fully opened before he grabbed her arms at her wrists and forced them above her head. “Bad, bad girl, calling Daddy a big jerk... you know what happens to bad girls when they call their Daddy names?” He kissed her warmly, then murmured, “Keep your hands here...” Releasing her wrists, he started kissing down her torso again, causing her to whine and almost reach to pull his hair and tug him back up. “Answer me, kitten... what does my naughty girl get for calling Daddy a bad name?” He slid his tongue between her folds, pointed his tongue, then flicked it over her clit, bringing a gasp from her mouth. 

“Oh! Oh god... Daddy... I’m sorry, Daddy... ah... ahhh... oh... oh... she... she gets... mmmf... punished... oh oh oh...” 

He’d started massaging her little love button with the flat of his tongue, his lips curved into a grin while she stuttered and tried to think enough to reply to his question. 

“Mhm,” he replied, letting his lips touch her labia as he whispered, his breath hot against her wet, sensitive flesh, his mouth gentle, “yes, she does, baby, Daddy’s naughty girl gets punished... and I’ll even tell you what her punishment is, so you can remember and remind me the next time you are a bad girl... she gets a thorough licking... just like this...” He followed his words with long, slow laps of his tongue, from the opening of her vagina to her clit, and he suddenly placed his hands on her thighs and pushed them up a bit, then spread them wide, lifting her bottom slightly and exposing her tight pucker.


	36. There's a Mrs. Kim and a Mr. Lee?

**_Jimin’s POV_**

I’ve never done this to a girl before, performed this act I’m going to do for Wren. I've never been interested enough in any of the ones I had sex with to give them this sort of pleasure. Yes, I’ve done it plenty of times to Jungkook, and he to me, but girls have never brought out this much desire in me. This one, though... this beauty spread out before me, for me to eat as a pre-breakfast snack... she makes me want to do everything to her that I know will make her feel good so she screams my name. 

So, as I opened her up and saw that little rosebud, I slid my tongue over it, then in, and she screamed, then tried to get away from me. I couldn’t tell if the stimulation was too fierce or if she wasn’t used to this specific type of loving, but as much as she was struggling while I held her in place, she never used her safeword, so I assumed she didn’t necessarily want me to stop. However, she was squirming so much with her legs that she was kicking me in the sides, so I quickly got to my knees, grabbed her hip, and rolled her over, then pushed her onto her belly. Before she could react to that, I pushed between her legs again, grabbed one of the pillows from the head of the bed, lifted her from the bed and stuffed the pillow under her hips, then gripped her ass cheeks, spread them apart, and buried my tongue inside her tight heat. 

She screamed my name into the pillow beneath her face and pushed her hands into the mattress, which shoved her bottom more fully against my mouth, causing me to chuckle. Which sent vibrations through her tight muscle and made her scream into the pillow again. A few more seconds of those repeated actions, and she was actively helping me fuck her with my tongue. When I had her in a frenzy, I flipped her onto her back and buried my face in her soaked kitty, licking her a few more times before I moved up to press my cock tip against her swollen lips and began to push myself into her. 

“Tell me what you want, Wren-ah... I love hearing you say what you need from me... tell me, pretty girl...” I lowered my head and started suckling at the sweet spot of her neck as I slowly entered her, thinking she must be somewhat sore from me making love to her yesterday, since it had been so long, and from the way she tensed beneath me, I imagined I was right. Still, she gasped, “Jimin-ah... please, Jimin-ah... make love to me... pleaseeeeeeee...” 

**_Wren’s POV_**

The fleeting thought that Jimin has done this with countless other women shot through my brain and was immediately quashed by my heart. My body begged for him, as he asked me to tell him what I wanted after he’d done that incredibly indecent and sexy thing to me. So, I told him. I begged him. I writhed, and when I felt his tip pushing into me, I pushed back, opening myself fully for him and inching down on the bed to hurry his possession of my body. He’d teased me for so long, I felt like I was going to come apart before he would be able to bring me to another climax, but I’d underestimated my need, and once he’d sunk himself inside me, I came. Screaming his name. Without remembering to put the pillow over my face first. 

He laughed and quickly captured my mouth with his, eating the sound, then slowly began to take me, long, languid strokes, leading me toward another orgasm while he dallied with me. His movements sped up until he was slamming into me, and I was clinging to him with my arms and legs, and my face was buried in the curve of his neck. As I neared my next climax, I started keening, unwrapped my legs from around his waist, and planted my feet on the mattress, then lifted my hips, offering myself to him fully. 

He accepted my invitation and pounded me, going harder and faster, until he gasped in my ear, “Cum again for me, kitten... I want to feel your pussy squeezing my dick when I cum...” 

His voice, that thick, sweet caramel, telling me to go over again... along with the feeling of him claiming me entirely, as his, as no-one else’s but his, sent me over the edge again, and I shrieked, without the pillow, but this time, he didn’t try to quiet me. I think that was mostly because he was too involved in his own orgasm, as he’d sheathed himself as deep inside me as he could, then flattened himself on top of me after his seed filled the head of the tip of little raincoat he wore. 

**_Jimin’s POV_**

I think I’m going to have to ask Mrs. Lee and Mr. Kim to go around to the neighbors and introduce themselves, then apologize for Wren and me... honestly, if I’d realized she was going to let me make love to her so soon, and if I’d known she was so fucking loud, I would have found us a house with a soundproof bedroom, or something far enough from anyone else that they wouldn’t hear anything, or made sure all of the windows were closed before I touched her. I couldn’t help but laugh as I recovered from my high, and I placed kisses all over her face as I whispered, “Well, we won’t need to introduce ourselves to any of our neighbors, as I’m pretty sure they know our names very well now...” My beautiful wife blushed scarlet, and I grinned, then rolled over and pulled her on top of me, my hands automatically sliding down to rub her sweet bottom. 

“Oh my god, I hope I never see any of them... and that no-one thinks they need to call the police...” Wren shook her head and pressed her forehead against my neck. “But if I do ever see them, or if they do call the police, I’m telling them exactly why I keep screaming.” She sighed softly and hummed. “Mmm, I like it when you do that, Daddy...” 

“Oh?” I murmured, still grinning like a loon. “And just what would you tell them, my pretty girl? What would Daddy’s good girl say?” I chuckled, then murmured, “I like doing it... you have a magnificent ass, perfect for squeezing and rubbing, among other things...” 

**_Wren’s POV_**

“I’ll tell them it’s because my Daddy does amazing things to me, and I can’t keep quiet, even if I try...” I was lying on top of him, both of us sated, for the time being, drawing non-descript patterns on his shoulder and bicep. 

“Mmm... well, that wouldn’t be so bad... you wouldn’t go into any detail, would you?” He turned his head and kissed my forehead, then snuggled me more firmly on top of him while I relaxed and basically turned into pudding. 

“Nope, not unless they asked...” I replied, then giggled as I felt him squeeze my cheeks a bit roughly. 

“Hm... and if they did ask, what would my pretty baby say, I wonder...” He moved one of his arms to wrap around my waist, and continued rubbing my bottom with his other hand. 

“Well, I’d tell them that my Daddy bit my nipples...” 

Jimin gasped and slid his hand between my cheeks, then began to finger my butthole lightly. “Oh dear, they might think I made you bleed, and that’s why you were screaming...” 

“No, they wouldn’t, because I’d tell them you only did it hard enough for me to squeal, and I like it...” 

“Oh, I see...well, all right then... mmm... what else would my sweet girl tell them?” 

“I’d tell them that you kiss my kitty and pet it softly, and make me purr... then you suck my clit until I cum, and I can’t help but scream...” I shivered when I felt his fingertip slowly push past my muscle. 

“Oh, well... that wouldn’t be a lie, so I suppose it would be all right to tell them that...” He pulled me further up on his body and pushed his finger deeper into my ass, then slowly began to fuck me with it. “Hm... is there anything else my beautiful Wren-ah would tell them? Anything else that makes her so loud all of them can hear her?” 

I moaned loudly and spread my legs over Jimin’s body, then started to roll my hips, seeking more of that delicious friction. A louder moan escaped my mouth when he pushed a second finger up there, his saliva having wet me enough to let him do that with only a touch of discomfort. “Ohhh... well, I... oh fuck... Daddy... I’d... mmf... I’d tell them that you... you stuffed... ah... your tongue up my butt... ah ah ah... ngh... and that felt so good, I thought my head was going to explode, and I had to shriek because otherwise, it would have! Thank goodness for thick pillows!” 

Jimin chuckled and teased me a little longer, although both of us were too spent for the moment to go any further than that, and eventually, he gently pulled his fingers out, then just lay there with me, the two of us dozing as we recharged. 

**_Jimin’s POV_**

I don’t think I will ever get used to this. This feeling of Wren relaxing with me, comfortable enough to kid around, to go along with my silliness. Jungkook and I tease each other like this fairly frequently, and it makes me happy to know that my beautiful wife has that kind of sense of humor, as well. I have high hopes for the future for the three of us. But first, I have the task of slowly building up the trust I’d broken with this beauty and convincing her that she and I will grow old and gray together. And if the only way I can convince her of that is by the two of us turning old and gray, well, that’s fine. 

Eventually, Wren started to stir, and she gently nuzzled her lips along my jaw. “Jimin-ah?” she whispered. 

“Mmm?” I hummed in response. 

“Can we... can we get up and eat? I’m famished... and then, um... can we... swim a little?” 

I chuckled softly and tilted her face up to look at me so that I could kiss her gently. “Of course, we can, Wren-ah... we can do whatever you want. Do you want me to call Mr. Kim and ask him to bring Mrs. Kim over to cook for us?” 

Wren lifted her head and looked at me, then slowly moved to sit up beside me, sitting cross-legged while she rubbed her hand on my chest and gazed at my face. “There’s a Mrs. Kim? Like, a Mr. Kim’s wife, Mrs. Kim?” 

I smiled and nodded, then sat up beside her. “Come here, pretty girl, sit in my lap; I like holding you.” I leaned back against the headboard, sat cross-legged, and Wren came to me easily, snuggling against me, her legs wrapped around my hips, so we were face to face, her cheek resting against the front of my shoulder. “And yes, Mrs. Kim, as in Mr. Kim’s wife.” 

“Oh... I didn’t know he was married... I guess I never noticed that he wore any jewelry, so I didn’t see a ring.” 

“He doesn’t wear a wedding ring; it would be too dangerous if people knew he is married because then she’d be a target.” 

Wren blinked and thought about that for a moment, then sighed softly. “Oh. That’s sad. But I’m glad to know he’s married and I hope they’re happy together. But why would she cook for us? What about Cook? Or did you leave her at the mansion?” 

I chuckled again and hugged her tightly, then whispered, “Mrs. Kim is Cook... most people don’t know her actual name, as none of us who do know it ever mention it in front of anyone else. But, since the people who are here with us all know who she is, we can call her by her name.” 

“Oh my gosh! Oh, I hope she’ll make us some banana pudding!” Wren exclaimed. 

I laughed and kissed her temple. “I’m sure she will if you ask her nicely. You didn’t answer my question. Would you like me to ask Mr. Kim to bring her over and have her cook breakfast for us?” 

Wren nodded, then paused. “Wait... so... who all are here with us, and I thought they were staying here at the house?” She sat up straighter in my lap and looked at me while I spoke. 

“Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim, Mrs. Lee, Mr. Choi, Mr. Wang, and Mr. Song are here in Singapore, and they were originally going to stay with us, but once we realized that you weren’t going to try to run away from me again, the only ones who are still here are Mr. Choi, Mr. Wang, and Mr. Song, and that is so we have Mr. Choi to drive us somewhere that we choose to go, and you already know that Mr. Wang and Mr. Song stay nearby at all times.” 

“Mhm, because they’re our bodyguards... so, Mr. and Mrs. Kim and Mrs. Lee are staying somewhere else? Is it far?” 

“Yes, I rented them condominiums, one for Mr. and Mrs. Kim to share, and one for Mrs. Lee and her husband. And no, it’s not far, they can walk from there to here. If you google it, it says it takes three minutes, although I think that might be faster than any of them is willing to walk. So, maybe five minutes.” I noticed Wren was looking at me with a shocked expression on her face. “Wae?” 

“Mrs. Lee is married??” 

“Well, yes, why did you think she’s called Mrs.?” 

“I um... I just figured maybe she was widowed or divorced since she never talked about her husband... then again, I didn’t know Cook was Mrs. Kim, and Mrs. Kim is Mr. Kim’s wife... wow, this is like a K-drama! Um... does Mrs. Lee’s husband work for you?” 

I laughed softly and kissed her. “You and your K-dramas, aish. And yes, he does, but he isn’t one of my household staff. I mean, ‘our’ household staff. He works at one of our other offices. And before you ask, he’s an attorney.” 

Wren’s mouth dropped open, and I laughed and gently shut it by pushing on her chin with my fingertip. “He’s an attorney? How come his wife works for you as a housekeeper? Sheesh, she should have her own housekeeper!” 

I smiled and gently stroked my hand down her arm. “Mrs. Lee has been with my family since my mother died before she met Mr. Lee. Once they met and decided they wanted to get married, she said she didn’t want to stop working for me, although I’m not sure why, since it’s not like I was particularly nice to her after my mom died. Anyway, so she stayed on.” 

“But... doesn’t she get tired of her husband coming home late all the time and working on weekends?” 

I looked at Wren, confused. “What do you mean, coming home late? He goes home usually by seven o’clock, at the latest, so they can eat dinner and spend time together. And he doesn’t work on weekends.” 

Wren looked even more non-plussed by that answer. “But... I thought you made all of your employees work late hours and weekends.” 

And then I realized what she was asking, without knowing how to ask it. “Wren-ah... you were the only one I made stay late. I don’t even make my current assistant stay past six. I’ve never forced any of them to do it.” 

Wren looked at me, incredulously. “What??!!! You... oooo, you big jerk!!!!” She punched me in the arm, hard, then tried to get out of my lap, but I held her tight. 

“Nope, you’re not getting away from me that easily, you naughty girl; you just called Daddy a bad name again, and you are getting a licking...”


	37. Your voice

**_Wren’s POV_**

HE MADE ME STAY LATE ALL THAT TIME JUST BECAUSE HE FELT LIKE MAKING ME DO IT??? ARGH!!!!!!!!! 

Wait... did he just... does he think he can make up for that with a little... oh... 

“Stop that,” I argued, slapping at his hands as he started to reach between my legs to stroke my pussy. “You are a meanie, and I’m not letting you do stuff to me! I can’t believe you treated me like that, and I was the only one!!!!” I kept struggling and slapping at his hands until he finally grabbed my wrists and pushed me off his lap and onto the bed. Before I could start kicking, he lay beside me and pressed his leg over mine. 

“Shh, Wren-ah,” he soothed, as he dipped his head and began to suckle gently at my nipple. “I am sorry. Let me apologize sincerely. Let me take care of you...” He held my hands above my head, then slid his other hand down and tried to push his hand between my legs, but I had them crossed at the ankles, and my thighs pressed tightly together, so he was having difficulty doing it. 

“No! You let me go, you big jackass! All that time, I thought everyone worked at least later than normal! Everyone else had a life! What the fuck was your problem with me, anyway??” 

Jimin chuckled, which made me even madder, but no matter how hard I struggled, he just exerted more of his strength and used more of his body weight, and I ended up almost being smooshed beneath him. 

“Oof, I can’t breathe!” 

“Mhm... but I’m not moving until you promise to stay where you are and let me give you your licking... which is going to be even more thorough since you continue to call me names... you are a very bad, bad girl, baby...” 

Seriously. That fucking voice. Combined with his looks. And his body. And his hands and tongue and dick. I could deal with one of those things, maybe two, and ignore him, but all of them at once? I wished it was nighttime so that I couldn’t see him; that would at least help me keep my anger hot, but... holy shit, he’s... so, yeah... I caved. 

**_Jimin’s POV_**

Wren sighed deeply, then stopped squirming. 

“You promise not to try to get away?” I licked the flat of my tongue over her nipple, causing her to moan softly, then lifted my head again and looked into her eyes. 

She pouted and huffed, then whispered, “My Daddy is a meanie... pfft...” 

I started laughing, let go of her wrists, and rolled off of her while pulling her with me to snuggle her and peppering her face with kisses. “Oh my god, Wren-ah, you are so stinking adorable when you pout... and I’m sorry, truly... but I was... this is very hard for me to admit, after so many years of being so distant, but... I was afraid you’d meet someone else before I could make you my own.” 

Wren blinked, then narrowed her eyes at me. “You big bonehead, do you know how much I wished for you to ask me on a date? To make any kind of acknowledgment that you saw me as something more than your employee??” 

I sighed softly and leaned close to press my cheek against hers. “Wren-ah... once I explain everything, you’ll understand more about why I treated you the way I did... and why I acted the way I did for so long... but for now... please just know that... I fell in love with you that day I first saw you, but I couldn’t... I couldn’t let myself... I... please just give me time to explain...” 

**_Wren’s POV_**

I felt warm wetness against my skin, where Jimin had his cheek pressed against mine, and when I reached up to touch his face, I realized he was crying. And not because I was crying, because I wasn't, but because he was sad? 

“Jimin-ah! Oh my god, yes, I’m so sorry, jagiya... yes, I will give you time... I will wait for you to tell me your reasons... shhh, honey, it’s okay... I... I promise, Jimin-ah... shh... it’s okay... you’re okay... I’m here...” 

For some reason, my repeating the words he says to me when I cry comforted him, and he held me close. He cried for some time, and I began to cry silent tears because after hearing the way he’d talked about his mom so far, I understood how dearly he had loved her. And he’d lost her when he was so young; he’d missed so much that he would have shared with her. Including his marrying me and having a grandchild... goddammit... Park Jimin, maybe you are telling me the truth, and you do love me, and you aren’t planning to get rid of me... and perhaps there is a chance for you, me, and Jungkook to have a happy life together. 

I’m still unsure, though. But I will let you explain, and let you do what you will, and if it turns out, I was a fool and fell for a trap, well... so be it. I can’t help but adore you. 

“Jimin-ah... jagiya... take your time, love, we have as long as you need... hold on to me, I’ll keep you safe...” 

It felt so weird to be saying those things to him... I mean, I meant them completely, but... if you had asked me the day before yesterday if I thought there was a remote chance that I would even get to speak to Park Jimin, I would have laughed in their face. I didn’t think he would try to get me pregnant again, either; I really did believe he was planning to get rid of me. And... there is still that part of me that won’t let go of that belief. Like a terrier with a stick, it growls and grrs and refuses to give up the fight, even when Jimin is holding out tasty treats. Maybe I should pay more attention to it; it’s probably my common sense. But fuck, he’s... it’s like... I can’t even explain it to myself, let alone to anyone else... 

Le Sigh. 

**_Jimin's POV_**

I didn’t expect to start crying. I hadn’t planned to let myself go like that, not while I still needed to heal her from the hurt I’d caused. I had intended to calmly explain my motives behind everything I’d done, my reasons... although to be truthful, they’re just excuses... there was no good reason for me to act the way I had. But something in the way she said that she’d been waiting for me just... my tears started to flow without me realizing it was happening until she began to comfort me. 

Wren comforted me... my sweet, beautiful, perfect wife... my goddess... 

She held me until I relaxed and stopped crying, then gently brushed the tears from my face while offering me a sweet smile. And before either of us could speak, her stomach growled. Which made both of us start laughing. 

“Let’s take a quick shower; then I’ll call Mr. Kim and ask him and Mrs. Kim to come. Do you want Mrs. Lee as well?” 

**_Narrator’s POV_**

“No, I don’t need her to do anything right now; she should relax with her husband. I hate to bother Mr. and Mrs. Kim, too... you know I do know how to cook, right? We never had a cook or maids when I was growing up; my parents and us kids took care of the house and the yard ourselves. I even took some cooking classes in high school... I make a pretty mean omelet...” Wren wriggled her eyebrows, causing Jimin to giggle. 

Jimin hugged Wren and kissed her softly, then murmured against her lips. “All right, pretty girl, I’ll take a chance on your cooking... hopefully you’re not mad enough at me to poison me...” 

Wren wiggled her eyebrows again and replied with a naughty grin, “No, but I did notice some laxatives in one of the bathroom drawers; you never know when I might sprinkle some of those in something...” 

“Aish!” Jimin exclaimed as he pulled her closer to him, reached down, and smacked her bottom. “I know a bad girl who’s been asking for a spanking since last night... maybe I should give it to her now...” He gripped her soft cheek and squeezed it gently while nuzzling his lips against her mouth. “Bad, bad girl... Daddy should give you an attitude adjustment...” 

Wren started to slide her hands into Jimin’s hair, then her lips curved into a mischievous grin. As soon as she had begun to relax, he had loosened his embrace, and suddenly she was in motion, pushing him away from her and using the momentum to move toward the edge of the bed. 

He recovered quickly and rolled toward her, grabbing for her wrist as she rested her hand on the bed to propel herself forward, but she was faster, and she pulled her hand away just as his fingers touched her, laughing as she knew how close he’d come to catching her. 

“My Daddy is a meanie! Pfft!!!” She called, then ran to the bedroom door and left the room. Naked. In broad daylight. 

**_Jimin’s POV_**

Oh my god, that girl... 

“Shit! Where’s my phone?!” I said to myself as I realized I didn’t want anyone to be here while we were chasing around in the nude. Last night, I’d sent Mr. Choi, Mr. Wang, and Mr. Song to another condo in the same complex where the Kim's and Lee's were staying, so they could get some time away from us. Now, I found my phone, texted the three of them in a group chat, and told them to take the day off, as I also wasn’t too worried about anyone targeting Wren or me while we were here. 

Once the men assured me that they were outside the gates and walking to the condos, I set my phone down and went looking for my naughty girl. 

“Wren-ah!” I called, “where are you, you bad girl? You know what’s going to happen when I catch you... you’re only prolonging the inevitable...” I walked down the breezeway, then peeked into the strange little reading room. There were a few places where someone of Wren’s small stature could squeeze themselves into, so I stepped in and thoroughly checked, but she wasn’t there. I hadn’t heard the elevator start, but that just meant she went down the stairs if she left the second floor. 

I walked through the dining room, looking under the table to see if she was trying to hide among the chairs, and looked in the kitchen, although there wasn’t anywhere in there that would work, as everything was full of provisions and kitchen gadgets and utensils... hm... speaking of utensils, I’ll have to remember those... 

**_Wren’s POV_**

I sort of gathered from the way Jimin had described our race around the backyard and the house last night that he had enjoyed himself, especially when he was trying so hard not to laugh while he was stalking me in the bedroom afterward. So... well, he had looked so sad when he was crying... and yes, I’m hungry, but there’s no harm in waiting a little longer... and... I was feeling kind of bratty and didn’t want to give in to a spanking without more of a reason to get one... you know, because it’s not nearly as fun if you didn’t do something naughty... 

I ran down the corridor outside the bedroom, then stood there for a moment, wondering where to go, when it suddenly occurred to me that I was still wandering around without a stitch on, and our driver and two bodyguards were likely in their rooms downstairs... thank god they hadn’t come upstairs for coffee, Jimin would have killed me if they saw me nude because I was parading around like this. I almost panicked when I heard the front door open, thinking they would be coming up the stairs at any moment, but then I listened to their voices getting further away and the sound of the front gate sliding open. 

I hurried over to the weird little room beside the kitchen and peeked out over the driveway and could just see the three of them walking down the street in front of the house. Hm, maybe they have a condo at the place where Mr. and Mrs.Kim, and the Lee’s do, too... 

Holy shit Wren, what are you doing??!! I could hear Jimin calling for me, the laughter in his voice, and I knew he would see me if I didn’t hurry. I peered around the edge of the kitchen wall and saw him go into that strange office room thingy, so I rushed to the stairs and down, going as quickly and quietly as I could. And then, I stopped and thought about exactly where I would hide, considering he knows I usually pick closets and running around in the yard in broad daylight probably wasn’t a good idea. 

I didn’t know if any neighbor’s houses had views into our yard, but I wasn’t taking that chance. I didn’t want to hide in the men’s rooms, either, because that was their private place, so that left the weight room, the front bedroom, and the... laundry room it is... I hurried down the hallway and snuck into the room, surprised at how large it was, then looked around for somewhere to hide. 

Fuck. 

There are literally no places to hide in here. There are no cupboard doors, so everything is wide open. There are no corners behind the appliances; they reach from wall to wall. And there was no way I was crawling into the dryer, even if I didn’t think Jimin would turn it on with me inside. Also, I wasn’t sure I could get back out if I got in, and having to call someone to take the dryer apart to rescue me wasn’t my idea of a good time, and I imagine it wouldn’t be Jimin’s either. And, I'd probably not enjoy the punishment I would receive after that stunt.

Well, shit, okay, the laundry room it isn’t... I think there’s a closet in the exercise room... 

I reached for the doorknob to open the door to go back out into the hall when I heard Jimin’s voice again, closer. 

“Where is my naughty girl? Oh, you are in for such a smacking, you bad, bad girl...” 

Fuck. 

Hm... well, if I can stand behind the door so I’m hidden behind it when he opens it, then when he walks into the room, I can hurry out and shut it, then run... shit. The next time I decide to do this chase thing, I’m going to know every nook and cranny in this whole property... I almost screamed when I felt the doorknob move in my hand and realized Jimin was on the other side of the door, but I managed to hold it in. I quickly hid next to the door, then held my breath as he opened it and walked in. 

“Wren-ah? Where are you, pretty girl? Come to Daddy, baby...” 

Fuckkkkkkk... he was using that caramel tasting voice again, and that sweet, thick sound sent shivers up and down my spine and made my pussy melt. I could feel my juices trickling onto my thighs, and I almost moaned. But then I remembered my grand plan, and as soon as I deemed him far enough in the room and away from the door, I tried to hurry past him and out... of course, I hadn’t accounted for the fact that: One, I would have to close the door partially to scoot past him so I didn’t get too close, and Two, he moves ridiculously fast when he wants to. 

Okay, well, I didn’t know that second one at that point, so I’ll give myself a pass for that. 

Still, as I tried to shut the door to get around it and flee, I accidentally pushed it too hard in my haste, and it slammed shut. 

“FUCK!” I yelled, then hurried to turn the knob. I wasn’t looking at Jimin and where he was, since I was going with that ‘if I can’t see him, he can’t see me’ theory, just like I had on the plane, so when I felt his hands grasp my arms, I screamed... just like I had on the plane. Man, I am so freaking predictable. 

“Mmm, here you are, my bad, bad girl... such a naughty girl, leading Daddy on a chase in her birthday suit again... you really are begging for a spanking, aren’t you, baby?” I moaned when he pushed me up against the door with his body, then bent his knees a little so he could push his hard dick into the cleft of my ass. He slid his hands down to my wrists, then lifted my hands above my head and held them there while whispering in my ear, his hot breath sending gooseflesh down my back. “Maybe I should give you a hard spanking, then fuck your ass... would you like that, baby? To feel my cock inside your tight little backdoor?” 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Fuckity fuckity fuck fuck fuck. Yes, dear god, please, I would like that very, very much, I thought to myself. My body shuddered, and I ground my butt against his groin, gasping as I felt his precum slicking my crack. 

Jimin started chuckling and nipped the helix of my ear, then murmured, “You’re cute, even when you curse, pretty girl...” He held my wrists in one hand and slid the other down the front of my body, then between my legs, a low moan escaping both of our mouths. “Fuck, baby girl... you’re so damned wet... do I do that to you? Just from imagining me, touching you?” 

Well, shit, I guess I hadn’t said that comment in my head after all, but I suppose there was no point in being embarrassed since he could feel my desire for him. I gulped when he asked me those questions, then gasped, “Y-yes... your v-v-voice... m-makes me... n-n-need you so bad...” 

“Oh, my goodness, I can do that with just my voice??” He chuckled and nuzzled my neck while slowly stroking my soaked kitty and making me purr for him. “I’ll have to remember that when we’re out at dinner sometime... when I haven’t let you wear any panties... so I can see how wet you make the seat...” 

“Oh... oh god, Jimin-ah... please...” I moaned as I rolled my hips and rubbed myself against his hand. 

“Mmm, no baby, that’s not my name right now... come with me... your ass and my hand have a meeting to attend...” He stepped back from me, another moan issuing from my lips as I felt his hard dick tug out from between my cheeks, then let me lower my arms, but held my wrists behind my back. “Here, taste yourself; you taste like the fruit we ate last night,” he murmured, as he lifted the fingers he’d been tickling me with to my lips. I opened my mouth and licked his fingertips, then sucked at them carefully when he pressed them past my teeth. His eyes held mine the whole time. And his lips were curled in a sly smirk.


	38. Your lips are so floofy

**_Jimin’s POV_**

I am going to have to teach this girl how to hide. Although, to be fair, we’ve only been here for a day and a half, so I imagine she’ll find some good hiding spots before too much longer. In the meantime, I knew exactly where she was because I saw the doorknob turn. I think she might have intended to hide somewhere else until she heard me so close. Of course, when I opened the door, I didn’t know what to expect as the realtor hadn’t sent any pictures of the laundry room with the rental packet, so when I walked in, I was surprised at how large the room was, then realized there were no places that Wren could have hidden. 

Now, I had her in my clutches, literally, and I fully intended to follow through on my threat to warm her bottom, although I couldn’t resist teasing her a bit, my heart racing when she admitted that my voice sends her. My cock throbbed as I watched her lick her honey from my fingers, and when I looked at her eyes, I saw her pupils dilated, and the blue of her irises was darker than usual. “Mmm... my pretty girl’s eyes change when she’s needy... I find that very sexy, baby...” I took my fingers out of her mouth, then pulled her away from the door and opened it. 

Pushing her ahead of me, I turned her to the right, toward the exercise room. I know she was curious and wanted to ask me why we were going there, but she didn’t speak, which made me wonder if she was having second thoughts. But I walked over to the free weight bench, sat down, and then pulled her over my lap. She went very willingly, and when I let go of her wrists, she reached down and grabbed my calf. 

Fuckity fuckity fuck fuck fuck is right... she’s gorgeous. And she’s mine. 

**_Wren’s POV_**

He keeps calling me pretty girl... or naughty girl... or bad girl... fuck... he’s not that much older than me, but god, he makes me feel so young... like, not young like a baby young, just... like, maybe more naïve? Virginal? Innocent? Well, okay, not innocent. Hm... like as if he was my first, and he automatically just took control of me... and I let him... which he has, and I did... damn... who knew I had such a kink for being dominated? 

The two guys I had long-term relationships with were not like this at all. I think that’s part of the reason I’m so bold... well, I haven’t been with Jimin until now, but I never took shit from other guys. Remember my male co-workers who I let know I wasn’t interested? So, I know I can take care of myself, I know I have the strength to stand up for what I want... and I... well I guess I’ve kind of shown that with Jimin since last night... but when he goes all Daddy... fuck... I can’t get enough. 

I let him take me where he wanted to, then let him drag me over his lap, and I even held his leg when he bent me further over his knee, so my face was closer to the floor, and my butt was completely exposed. I felt his body shift, and I winced, anticipating the first swat, but instead, he placed one hand in the middle of my lower back, then started to finger my pussy with the other. 

“Oh... ohhhhhh... Jimin-ah... thOWWWW!!!” I yelped when I felt his fingers stop teasing and a hard smack in the center of my ass. I knew for sure there would be a handprint from that one. 

“Remember earlier when I told you I was going to remind you what to call me?” He gently rubbed the spot he’d just spanked, and I sighed softly, then whispered, “Yes... Daddy...” 

“Good girl.” He slapped one of my cheeks hard, then rubbed it as he whispered, “Say it again, baby...” 

“Ow!” I gasped at the sting, then sighed at the caress. After a few moments, I whispered, “Daddy... ouch!!” 

Another hard swat landed on the other cheek, then the sweet fondling. “Good girl... say it again, baby...” 

“Mmf... ah... ah... Daddy... oooo!!!” 

Jimin continued to command me to say it and spanked me until my ass was burning, and I was crying, but he’d started adding teasing of my pussy and pucker to the mix of smacks and rubs, and by the time he stopped, my kitty was drooling all over his thigh. 

**_Jimin’s POV_**

“My god, babygirl, look how wet you are... and puffy... I think my pretty baby likes to get her sweet cheeks heated up, mm? God, you’re soaked... your pussy is like a sauna... oh baby... the sounds you make... purr for me, baby...” I slipped two of my fingers into her vagina, then wet my thumb in her nectar and pushed it into her bottom, causing her to squeal and grip my calf more tightly. 

“Daddy, I’m going to cum!” She cried out right before she did, her internal muscles gripping around my fingers and thumb while she rode that wave. 

Once she relaxed again, I slowly pulled my digits out, then helped her to stand up beside me as I stood as well. “Sweet baby... are you sure you want me to claim your bottom? It will hurt.” 

Wren stood beside me and lifted her hand to swipe at her runny nose, sniffling and hiccuping as she calmed down. “Uh... uh-huh... I... I wanna... wanna try... Daddy...” She looked up at me, her beautiful eyes still drowning in tears, and I took her face in my hands and kissed her gently. 

“You are the cutest thing, ever, baby... you are adorable when you cry, you know that? Well, at least when it’s because I’ve given you what you want...” I smiled at her, and she blushed. 

“I’m not a cute crier; I look all puffy and red...” She sniffled again, and I bent to lift her into my arms, then picked her up and started leaving the room. 

“You’re adorable... I can totally see you in a cute little dress with a petticoat that makes the skirt stick out and your little white panties around your ankles, sniffling after I’ve paddled your pretty bottom for being naughty. Mmm... we might need to do some online shopping, baby...” 

**_Wren’s POV_ **

You what??? Park Jimin, you are a fucking pervert! Hm... and I love it... fuck, I think if he just talked to me for a little longer about spanking me in an outfit like that, I’d cum. What the actual fuck, what the hell happened to being careful and not trusting him?? Meh. Oh well, considering the roller coaster we’ve been on so far, I imagine there will be other freak-outs happenings, but I don’t intend to have one until after he sticks his dick up my ass. Or tries. I don't know, I haven’t done that particular deed in years, and he’s big... we might not be able to do it yet... but... well, I’m going to let him try. 

**_Narrator’s POV_ **

A while later, Jimin and Wren were showered and dressed – she in a pretty, knee-length, sleeveless yellow sundress with white flowers, him in a pair of board shorts that sported a wild Hawaiian pattern with a blue background and big yellow flowers, and no shirt. He was sitting at the center counter in the kitchen on a stool, watching her as she finished chopping the vegetables for their omelets. 

“Wren-ah, it’s perfectly fine; I don’t want to hurt you in any way that you don’t like...” Jimin reached over the counter and lightly brushed his fingertips over the back of her hand. 

“But... but I did like that...” Wren replied as tears formed in her eyes again and slipped down her cheeks. “I’m really sorry...” 

“Oh! Wren! Shh, sweetheart, come here...” Jimin got up from the stool and came around to her, pulling her into a warm embrace and pressing soft kisses against her temple. She had her arms folded between them, her hands curled against her chest, but she slowly lowered them and placed them around his waist. “Baby... we just need to take time... and believe me, I hate waiting. Except I don’t want to injure you, and if we hurried, it would.” 

“B-but... but you wanted...” Wren pressed her face against his chest and started to cry hard again, and he held her as tightly as he could without squishing her. 

“Wren-ah... I want to make you feel good. Yes, I’d love to make love to you that way, but we need to get you used to having something bigger than two of my fingers in there. We’ll go shopping later and find what we need to start preparing you. Sweet girl, you are so adorable. And I love you. And it’s okay if we have to wait a little bit. It’s not like I’m not going to stop wanting you if we can’t do that...” 

His words triggered the ache she’d endured for so long, and she started to collapse. “Promise me, Jimin-ah... promise me you won’t leave me alone again...” 

“Shit! Wren-ah, shhh, come here... come with me... that’s a good girl... here, let’s lay down and cuddle for a while... shhhhhh... I’ll not abandon you again, I promise.” He slipped one hand under her dress and gently rubbed her sore backside while nuzzling kisses against her forehead. “Oh my goodness, what is this? Daddy’s pretty girl isn’t wearing panties! Mmm, what a sweet, soft bottom you have. Mmm, and someday, Jungkook will be with us, and you’ll have two boyfriends who adore you... and both of us will take care of you...” 

**_Jimin’s POV_**

Shit. Where the fuck did that comment come from? Jesus, Jimin, could you be any more of an idiot? I continued gently caressing Wren’s cute butt, and held my breath, waiting for her reaction and hoping I hadn’t pushed her back into her fearful state. 

**_Wren’s POV_**

Did he just say what I think he did? So... he does want us to be together... the three of us? Oh my god... wait... 

“Is... Is Jungkook here?” I sniffled and cuddled closer against Jimin’s chest, my sudden bout of heartache slowly receding, while I wondered how I would feel knowing his lover could appear at the bungalow any time. 

“Mmm, not yet, baby... he’s going to let you and I get to know each other better before he joins us. I don’t want this vacation to make you feel like you did on our honeymoon. I know we treated you like a third wheel. I’m so sorry.” Jimin whispered softly and kissed my forehead some more. 

“Good, cuz that was awful... and if I start to feel neglected, I’m totally going to yell at you guys...” I sighed softly and nudged my head under his chin. 

“Oh, you will, will you? And just what will our sweet girl tell us?” Jimin was still rubbing my bottom, and I lifted my leg to rest it over his hip. 

“I’ll say ‘My Daddies are big meanies! Pfft!!!’ And I’ll stomp my foot and pout.” I knew I was being silly, but it was balm to my wounded soul when Jimin played along. 

“Oh, my goodness,” he replied, “well, then we had best not neglect you! Hm... I wonder what we could do to make sure you always feel loved and cherished?” Jimin chuckled softly and tipped my head back, then kissed me gently before waiting for my answer. 

“Hmmm...” I hummed softly, pretending to ponder his question. “Give me kisses... lots and lots of kisses...” 

“Oh, that’s an easy one, you have delicious lips... and so does Jungkook, you’ll like kissing him a lot...” Jimin kissed me again, then again, and then again, until we were both breathless. 

“I won’t like kissing him as much as I like kissing you, Daddy... your lips are so floofy...” I nibbled on his puffy bottom lip and sighed happily when he laughed out loud. 

“Floofy... oh my god, you cutie... mmm... what else could we do to make you feel good?” Jimin slipped his fingers between my bottom cheeks to the junction of my legs and lightly teased my puss. 

“Ooo! Oh... oh, I like that... a lot... Daddy... mmm...” I cuddled closer to give him better access to my secrets, then whispered, “play with my nipples and caress my boobies...” 

Jimin snorted when I said that word, then grinned at me. “Boobies... hahaha... you said boobies... hehehe...” 

“Aish, you’re so weird,” I complained as I laughed with him. 

“Boobies... mmm... hey, this sundress has buttons! Ooooh... what can I do with them... hm, let me see...” 

He rolled me onto my back, and I hissed softly as my sore cheeks flattened against the mattress. “Ow,” I whispered, and he lifted his eyes from looking at my dress while he opened the front, grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

“Naughty girls have sore bottoms after getting a spanking... and I bet this bad girl also has a wet kitty from her backside being owwie, doesn’t she?” He finished undoing the buttons, then spread open the top of my dress, and uncovered my breasts. “Ooooh, boobies!!!” 

I started giggling. “Being owwie... geez, you’re as bad as I am with the goofy words... hahaha... boobies... ooo!” 

He lowered his head and started licking and sucking my nipples, first one, then the other, while he gently squeezed and caressed my breasts with his hand. “Mmm... tasty... like a little sundae with a cherry on top...” He flicked his tongue repeatedly over my nipple, causing me to writhe on the bed, and making my ass hurt worse, but he had already figured out it just made me hotter for him. 

“A sundae... oh geez... if you and Jungkook both talk to me like this, I might just explode from laughing...” I slid my hand into his hair and played gently with the soft strands. “God, I love you...” I blinked as I realized what I’d just said, then watched as he stopped suckling at my breast and lifted his head. 

His dark hazel eyes searched my dark blue, and he whispered, “Do you, Wren-ah? Really? Because... because I love you so much... and it would make me so happy to know you feel the same way...” 

I smiled softly at him and tugged on his hair to coax him to bring his mouth closer to mine. “I... I do... Jiminie... I love you with all my heart... but there’s room for Jungkook in there too if he wants it...”


	39. I am not a meanie

_**Jimin’s POV** _

Wren moves through emotions so quickly. I find it enchanting and adorable, even when she’s furious or afraid, as I’m amazed that she is willing to let me see all of these sides of hers. I have to wonder if she is like this naturally, or if it's because of the circumstances. I guess I'll find out as time passes. I love it, I hope she's this mercurial, always.

I know she doesn’t trust me, and I can’t honestly blame her, but I have only lied to her once, about her family's finances, and I do plan to tell her the truth... eventually. Unfortunately, for the longest time, every time I did tell her something, it was usually said rudely and/or coldly. I remember she never lied to me, either, even when she was caught out doing something she shouldn’t have been. One of these days, I’ll confess about using the clip of her flipping me off as a stress reliever. Maybe I’ll be able to get her to reenact that little dance, although in my office with the door locked, and her dressed in lingerie... holy fuck, the vision in my head... mmf... 

Anyway, so when she said she loved me, and then she looked so shocked, I knew she’d meant it. And I wanted to pick up my phone and call Doctor Chen because he had asked me to keep him posted about what milestones we crossed, and this was a big one. As I’ve said, he’d given me an idea of what to expect as Wren’s emotional well-being improved, but he also said there wasn’t a specific guideline for when things would happen. So far, she’s done everything he mentioned, but she’s also done a couple of things he didn’t, and even without a timeline, he’d said not to expect her to admit her feelings to me for a few months. Boy, is he going to be surprised. 

And then she included Jungkook. And my heart flew out of my chest and fluttered around the room in pure joy. I kissed her deeply, then lowered my head and continued teasing her nipples, chuckling softly with my lips wrapped around them whenever she squirmed and moaned. I lifted my eyes again, she looked down at me, and I whispered, “Tell me what else your Daddy’s can do to make it up to our baby when she’s feeling ignored and neglected?” 

She blinked her big blue eyes, her cheeks blushed a dark pink, and she whispered, “Kiss my kitty...” And then she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, and I groaned. 

“Fuck, baby... mmm... are you feeling ignored and neglected right now? Because... well... Daddy’s going to do that for you, even if you aren’t feeling that way... you are Daddy’s sweet, pretty girl...” I kissed down the center of her chest between her breasts, then continued unbuttoning her dress until it was fully open, and spread the sides away from her body. “Oooo... what a lucky man I am; I have an angel in my bed...” I sat up and let my gaze rove over her form, then slid my hand between her legs and tickled her nethers gently. 

“Hmph,” she replied, frowning and crossing her arms over her chest, then pouted at me. “You said I was a goddess... pfft...” 

Her response caught me off guard, and I snickered, then started laughing. “You! You really are a bad girl! I think you need more spanking!!!” I rolled her onto her belly and pulled her dress away from her behind, then gently rubbed her cheeks. “Mmm, your bottom looks too sore for more right now, but later, you’ll be over my lap again! You are so naughty... and sexy...” I leaned down and nuzzled soft kisses against her reddened flesh while I slipped my fingers into her sweet cunny and stroked her wet depths. 

**_Wren’s POV_**

Well, that was... fun... which is not a word I ever expected to associate with Park Jimin. Like, seriously, how could someone fake that much silliness? Me and my two Daddy’s... oh my god, my mother would die of embarrassment... hm... I wonder what Jimin and Jungkook would do if I called them that in public sometimes... not at work or in front of employees, but... hm, I’ll have to think about this. 

And now, Mr. Park Jimin is kissing my ass. Literally. And I would be lying like a rug if I said I wasn’t thoroughly enjoying it. Especially since he’s also fingering my kitty and leading me to another orgasm. I swear, I will have to force myself to drink more water than I’m used to, or I’ll get dehydrated just from him constantly making me cum. 

Jimin continued to kiss my butt and tease my puss until I came, then pulled me against his chest and kissed my mouth while continuing to rub my tender cheeks. Finally, I sighed happily... and my stomach growled. 

“Okay, we have to get up and eat now; it’s been hours since we said we were going to... and I need to make sure you start putting more food in your belly; you are much too thin.” He sat up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, then looked at me fondly. “Come here, Wren-ah, let me put your dress back together...” 

He indicated that he wanted me to stand in front of him between his legs, and for some reason, the thought of having him dress me like a child made me shy, and I blushed and lowered my gaze. 

**_Jimin’s POV_**

Oh. My. God. Where did this girl come from? Are we sure she was born on Earth? Yesu, she’s adorable; look at that cute blush, just from me wanting to button up her dress. Mom, wherever you are, I hope I can make this angel as happy as Dad did you, even though I fucked up for so long. Isn’t she something? 

Wren climbed off the bed while I watched her naked body inside the opened dress, then she came to me, pressing her legs against my knees to get me to spread my thighs. I was still wearing my board shorts, but my arousal was quite evident, and as she stepped toward me, she reached out and trailed her fingertip along the outline of my length. 

“Mmf... don’t do that, baby, or I’ll have to make love to you before we eat...” I slid my hands to her hips inside her dress and pulled her a little closer while watching her face and marveling at her beauty. 

“Who says that would be a bad thing, Daddy?” She whispered, her own gaze watching her fingers as she teased them over my tip, causing my cock to throb and jump inside my shorts. 

“Yesu... mmm... I’m going to stand up, and I want you to untie my shorts and push them down, all right? Nothing else, just that, mind...” I did as I’d said, the two of us standing so close there was barely enough room for her to get her hands between our bodies, so as she fumbled with the cord, her fingers rubbed against my glans. “Fuck... you’re teasing Daddy, baby...” 

“Pfft, it’s your fault; you’re the one making me stand so close to you,” she said, and I laughed. 

“Mmm... sassy little thing, aren’t you? I love it when my baby is spicy...” 

She blushed as she finished untying my shorts, then pushed them down, and my hard dick rubbed precum against her belly. “I love it when my Daddy is sweet to me...” she whispered, and I saw her body quiver as she hitched in a sudden breath. 

“Oh, sweetheart... come here, baby, sit on me... oh... just like that, pretty girl... let me feel you like this... such a good girl...” I had sat back down on the side of the bed and pulled her to my lap, so she was straddling my legs and facing me. She’d knelt on the mattress with her knees on either side of my hips; then, I held onto my shaft while she slowly pushed her tight heat onto me, causing me to groan and her to whimper. “Are you getting sore, baby? We’ve done it a lot more than you’re used to...” 

Wren sniffled and nodded her head, so I gently lifted her off but kept her sitting on my lap. I slid one arm around her waist and the other along her back to begin to gently stroke her scalp under her thick hair while she rested her arms and chin over my shoulders to allow me to snug her tightly against me. 

“I hate to admit it, but I’m getting a little sore too,” I whispered into her ear, my face turning pink when she lifted her head and leaned back to look at me. 

“You are? I didn’t know that could happen to guys...” She looked a bit skeptical, as though she thought I was only saying it so she wouldn’t feel bad. 

I smiled at her warmly and nodded my head. “Yep... I think I’m mildly allergic to the latex in the condoms, so the friction makes little rub marks at the base of my penis...” 

Her eyebrows rose, her eyes rounded, and she sat back a bit to look between our bellies at my dick. “Oh, you poor thing,” she whispered, then reached between us to gently stroke her fingertips over my swollen tip. I watched her curiously for a moment, my breath catching in my throat at the tender touch, then realized she was petting my mini. 

So. Freaking. Adorable. 

**_Wren’s POV_**

I don't remember either of my two ex-boyfriends having that problem with getting sore, but then again, I was on the pill, so we didn’t have to use condoms – thank god my cheater ex didn’t screw anybody with any diseases, the fucker... “Um... I uh...” I started to say, then stuttered to a stop. I could feel my blush darkening, and I lowered my eyes while lightly tracing patterns on the tip of Jimin’s dick. “I um... I know they make non-latex plasters... um, maybe... uh... maybe they make non-latex condoms too...?” I lifted my eyes and looked at his face, and he was blushing too, which made me giggle. So he giggled. 

“Ah, Wren-ah, you cutie... but you’re right, I’ve heard of the plasters too, so it would make sense that they would make rubbers like that. Well, when we go to the shop to find some toys for your bottom, we’ll ask about those too.” Jimin kissed me softly, then urged me to stand up. “Okay, time to get your dress buttoned up and go to the kitchen. I think perhaps we should ask Mrs. Kim to cook for us a few days a week and make food that we can heat, for when we keep forgetting to eat...” 

I nodded my head enthusiastically as I stood in front of him and watched while he closed my dress. Of course, there was quite a bit of tickling going on while he did it, but we didn’t want to be sorer, so we didn’t do anything else. 

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

We went back to the kitchen, and I helped Wren finish making the omelets, then we sat at the table and fed each other. Since the chair seat cushions were flat and the chairs didn’t have arms, we were able to scoot them together, and as we ate and chatted, Wren slowly shifted in her chair and eventually had her legs over mine. 

“How’s your bottom feeling, baby?” I asked her as she winced when she squirmed a bit. 

“It hurts, you big meanie, pfft!” She replied, then giggled when I raised my eyebrows. 

“I am not a meanie; I was merely spanking my pretty baby for being a bad girl. If she’s not naughty, then she won’t get punished.” I scooched my chair back from the table and lifted her into my lap, then slid my arms around her and cuddle her close. 

“Hm... okay, you’re not a meanie... oh... it doesn’t hurt as much when I sit on your lap.” She slid her arms around my shoulders and nuzzled a kiss against my cheek, then sighed softly. “Do I have to be naughty to get spankings?” 

I chuckled softly and turned my head to kiss her lips. “No, you don’t, you can tell me you want me to spank you, just because you want to be wet... my goodness, speaking of that... I can feel your heat through the fabric of my shorts... you’re like a little furnace...” I wanted to slide my hand down and tease her, but I didn’t want to make her ache worse, so I rubbed my hand over her side through her dress and squeezed her hip gently. 

“Hmph, you said I was like a sauna... furnace is dry heat; I am not dry...” She rolled her eyes and looked at me like I was a bonehead. Which I was, of course. 

“Oh, sorry, baby, you are absolutely right. You are definitely more like a sauna than a furnace... mmm... do you still want to swim for a bit? I can get a couple of the pool mattresses and blow them up, so we can float around together after we swim.” I kissed her softly again, then took another long moment to gaze at her beautiful face. 

“Mmm... I don’t want to swim, I’m too full, but lying in the water would be nice... and... um... maybe you could... um... never mind... but yes, I do want to go in the pool...” She offered me a brilliant smile, which I knew was fake since her eyes shimmered with tears. 

“Hey... I could what, baby? What were you going to say? It’s all right; I won’t be mad if that’s what you’re worried about...” I snuggled her close again, and she rested her forehead against my neck. 

“Would you... tell me the rest of what you were saying earlier? About why... why you...” She couldn’t finish her words, and I held her gently while she tried to keep from breaking down again. 

“Of course, I can, sweetheart... and just so you know, whenever I get sidetracked, you have every right to ask me to continue. I want you to know everything, but sometimes...” I turned my head and whispered conspiratorially, “You see, there’s this beautiful girl, and sometimes she needs me to hold her, or kiss her, or make love to her. So, when that happens, I want to take my time to pay attention to her... and when she feels better, then I can talk about that stuff again...” 

“Oh,” Wren whispered, a small smile curving her pretty lips. “You think she’s beautiful? Even with all those ugly marks all over?” 

“I think she’s a goddess, and I don’t think those marks are ugly at all. I wish she didn’t have them because it’s my fault she does, but when I see them, it just makes me want to love her more...” I rocked her gently side to side in my arms, and she sighed softly. 


	40. The Brazilian

**_Wren’s POV_**

Okay, Jimin doesn’t seem like I’m driving him crazy with all of these mood swings, but I have to tell you, I’m making myself nuts! Honestly, Wren, get it together! Pfft! 

The weird thing is... it’s like Jimin isn’t surprised by any of this. Or, maybe not so much not surprised, as ready for whatever happens. I mean, who allows their wife to run around naked in the backyard of their rental house, in a foreign country, without some serious consequences? The old Jimin would have killed me. Hell, I wouldn’t have considered doing that with the old Jimin on the best day of my life! I was afraid that I’d pushed him too far, but... well, obviously not. So weird. I’m liking this Jimin a whole lot more than the other one, and I hope this one stays for good. 

So, after we cuddled for a little bit longer, we got up from the table and cleaned the dishes, then went to the bedroom so I could change into my swimsuit. 

“Wait... I don’t have any swimsuits,” I said quietly while I stood in front of the dresser where my clothes were stashed. I hadn’t opened it at all since we'd arrived at the bungalow. The dress I was wearing had been hanging in the closet, and I hadn’t worn or needed any other clothing at this point. Oh, and when I was looking for something to wear to make breakfast, Jimin explained that all of those clothes in the closet are mine. 

It seems that he had Mrs. Lee go through my clothes at home and pick out the items that I seemed to be somewhat partial to, and then she’d taken those clothes and gone shopping. She’d picked out all kinds of clothing – blouses, skirts, pants, jeans, tee-shirts, casual dresses, a few formal dresses, and Jimin said she’d told him what kind of lingerie I liked, so he’d purchased some of that for me, too, although they were in the dresser, so I hadn’t seen them yet. He said that Mrs. Lee told him she didn’t want to buy me any shoes since she knows how hard it is to find a pair she likes for herself, and she didn’t want me to feel obligated to wear something uncomfortable or that I didn’t like, because she’d bought them for me. 

She knows me pretty well. I hate telling people that I don’t like the things they’ve given to me and will go out of my way to use the item, wear it, or display it, even if I can’t stand it. 

So, while I knew she’d bought all of those other clothes, and Jimin had purchased lingerie for me, I didn’t think they’d thought about swimsuits until Jimin came to stand beside me and opened one of the drawers. 

“Oooo!” I exclaimed while I reached into the dresser and pulled out a couple of the suits. “Holy shit, Jimin, these are barely enough fabric to cover anything; I may as well stay naked!” I was holding two bikinis; a bright, neon pink one and a bright, neon orange one. And, they were barely there... like, I’m not sure I’ll be comfortable wearing them around anyone except Jimin... and maybe Jungkook... maybe... 

Jimin laughed and started to unbutton my dress. “You can stay naked if you want, baby, no-one can see us, and we’re the only ones here. But even though there isn’t much to either of those, I still think they’re incredibly sexy. Maybe because all I have to do is reach over and pull on this piece here, and your nipple will be exposed... or slide my finger here, and I’ll be able to feel your pussy...” He demonstrated by showing me the particular places on the suit he was talking about, and I felt my kitty heat up. 

“Uh... oh... okay... fuck...” I took the pink one from him, then stood there for a long minute. “Okay, um... I’m going to go to the bathroom, and I’ll be a little bit... that should give you time to inflate the mattresses, ne?” 

Jimin nodded, and I smiled, then stood on tiptoe and kissed him sweetly before letting him pull my dress off my arms since he’d fully unbuttoned it. Then, I went into the bathroom and closed the door all the way. 

**_Jimin’s POV_**

Hm, I wonder why she closed the bathroom door; I got the feeling earlier that she wasn’t shy at all anymore. Well, I’ll leave her to her privacy and find those mattresses. 

A while later, after I had searched through the house and found the pool accoutrements in a storage room downstairs, I had finished inflating a double air mattress and was getting ready to set it in the water in front of the deck chairs next to the master bedroom, when I heard Wren calling my name. 

“I’ll be right there, baby,” I called back, then left the mattress on the floor under the overhang so that it would stay in the shade. I walked into the bedroom through the large sliding glass door and saw Wren standing in the bathroom doorway. “Wren-ah? Is everything all right?” 

She was motionless and blushing, and as I took a good look at her, I realized she had her hands cupped in front of her pussy, and although she was acting shy, she had a smile on her lips, which she hid by looking down when she saw me approaching her. 

“Baby? Is something wrong with your little kitty?” I stopped in front of her and brushed my fingertips lightly over the back of her hands while lifting her chin with my other hand and gazing into her eyes. “What do you need me to do for you, jagiya?” She blushed even more darkly, then slowly began to move her hands away from her body, and I lowered my eyes to see what she’d been hiding, then gulped. “Oh... oh, fuck... Wren-ah... oh baby... yesu, that’s... oh my fucking god... oh honey, yesu...” 

She’d shaved. Like, not just trimmed, but the full Brazilian. And I was dumbstruck. 

Have I mentioned that my wife is a goddess? Holy shit. Is there some word that describes someone who’s more than a goddess? That’s her. Wren. Mine. Holy fucking shit. 

**_Wren’s POV_ **

I used to shave like this before my accident because it was convenient when I was having my monthlies. Plus, I liked it. I don’t think Jimin ever noticed when he fucked me, not only because he never turned a light on but also because he was only there long enough to cum, and I’m pretty sure he stroked himself before he came in, so it wouldn’t take any amount of time to have it done and over with. 

I hadn’t planned to do it, at least not so soon after everything, but then he showed me those... hell, they can’t be called bathing suits. Honest to god, they’re like strips of paper. Thin strips of paper. Held together with string. The bottoms were a g-string, and the fabric that was supposed to cover my kitty was barely the size of a postage stamp. Okay, maybe not that small, but seriously, it was tiny. And if I hadn’t shaved... well, I’d resemble a grizzly bear. 

I mean, even when I didn’t think I was ever going to have sex again, I still keep my nether region trimmed because it was more comfortable for me, especially during my time of the month. So, it wasn’t that much more to take it all off. 

I had no idea what Jimin’s reaction would be. For all I knew, he’d gross-out and make me sleep in one of the other rooms until the hair grew back. But that wasn’t his reaction. Not even close. In fact, what he did do was... he got down on his knees, and he worshipped me. Up against the bathroom door frame, with his lips kissing and sucking me. 

Then, suddenly, he stood up, took my hand, led me to the bed, and... 

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

“Lie on the bed, Wren-ah, on your back, here... good... pull your legs up and put your feet on the mattress... okay, move a little this way... good... okay... stay right there...” 

I had her lie down alongside the pillows, rather than with her head on them, so when she bent her legs, her nethers were illuminated by the bedside lamp when I turned it on. 

Okay, I have a confession. As I’ve said, I’ve had sex with women. And I like rough sex and other kinky stuff. But I’ve never taken a good, long look at a woman's vagina before. 

Yes, I know how to do things, but whenever I was with one of them, we met at hotel rooms, and the only illumination was usually from leaving the bathroom light on. I never turned on the lights next to the bed, and rarely any others in the room. I also made the women keep their undergarments on – bra and panties. Anything I did was with the fabric moved aside... yes, it was a pain, but I didn’t want to see more than what I needed to get myself off. There were a couple of them that I grew... well, not fond, exactly, but accustomed, I guess, and although I didn’t let them take their undergarments off, I was a bit more careful about making sure they enjoyed our time together. 

A lot of that had to do with the fact that since I did like the rougher side of sex if I wasn’t somewhat sensitive to their needs, I would end up having to find new women to do it with, and once I was used to someone, it was frustrating to have to get to know a new one. 

So. 

My wife, my gorgeous goddess, my pretty girl, this adorable, goofy, sexy, amazing woman, shaved her pussy. And, I was going to take my time and examine her, touch every soft fold, watch her nether lips swell with desire, and glisten with her sweet honey. 

How in the fucking hell did I get so lucky, and thank god Jungkook kicked me out of my idiocy, so I could be here right now, doing this, with my Wren. I will savor every moment I have with her for the rest of time. 

**_Wren’s POV_**

Well... um... wow. I kind of feel like a science experiment since I’m all splayed out and wide open... or like I’m at the doctor for my annual exam – bleh. But... damn, if Jimin were my doctor, I’d probably go for one of those exams every day... hell, I can ask him to touch me every day, multiple times, and he will! Holy shit! 

He pushed a couple of pillows beneath my shoulders and head, so I could watch him as he looked at me, although I couldn’t help blushing the whole time. Especially when he looked so... enraptured? Fascinated? Charmed? I don’t know exactly how to describe what his expression was, but it was definitely good. Really good. Exceptionally good. You’d think I was a priceless jewel. Well, except people don’t usually do the things to a priceless jewel that he was doing to me. 

He’d pulled one of the chairs over next to the bed and was sitting, so the light was shining directly on me, and any move he made didn’t allow his body to cast a shadow on me. He had me pulled almost to the edge of the mattress, and thank god I’m so limber because if I wasn’t, there is no way my legs would have been able to bend to keep my heels near my hips. Thank god for stretching exercises, and I’d gotten used to doing them because of all the physical therapy I went through. 

Anyway, so there I was, sprawled before him like a complete hussy, and he was gently teasing me with his fingertips after slicking them with his saliva, carefully spreading my labia and stroking my sensitive vulva softly. 

“Mmm, my baby has a pretty kitty... so soft... and sweet...” He leaned close and slowly licked me, then nudged his tongue tip against my clit. “You taste like candy, Wren-ah...” 

“Ohhhh... J-Jimin-ah... that feels... so good...” I watched as he lifted his gaze to mine, his dark hazel irises darkened by his blown pupils. 

“Do you like watching me touch you like this, pretty girl?” His voice was caramel and velvet, thick, sweet, and soft, and I gulped and nodded, then gasped. 

“Y-y-yes... I do... g-g-god yes...” I curled my toes as he lowered his gaze and watched his fingers again. 

“Your sweet lips are getting swollen, sweetheart... and shimmering from your nectar... you’re beautiful, baby... oh... you shaved... everywhere...” 

I blushed and nodded as he gently tickled my rosebud. 

He chuckled softly, moistened his finger with my juices, and then gently pushed the tip into my tight entrance, causing me to moan and tremble. “So tight... we’ll buy you some toys, so I can make you ready for my cock... mmm... how is your bottom feeling, sweetheart, are you still sore from your spanking?” 

I nodded my head, my hands grasping at the sheets beneath me as he slowly pushed his finger deeper, then pulled it out, then did it again. 

“I’ll kiss your cheeks later after we’ve rested in the pool for a bit... mmm... so pretty... oh, you’re getting even wetter... here, let me... clean you...” He leaned close again, then slowly lapped at my puss, his tongue soft and gentle, and causing me to become even more aroused. 

“Jimin-ah... Jimin-ah, I... you’ll make me cum, Daddy... you should stop... oh... oh, that feels amazing...” His tender ministrations were thrilling to me, especially since he’d been so indifferent to me for so long, and I was still having trouble believing I wasn’t going to wake up and find this had all been a dream. 

“Why would I stop, baby? I want you to cum... I want to feel your muscles tighten around my finger... mmm... that’s my good girl... cum for Daddy... that’s it, baby... mmmmmmmmm...” He gently placed his lips around my clit and suckled carefully, then rubbed the tip of his tongue over it while continuing to slowly finger my ass, and I felt his other hand move to rest on my hip, then softly caress my skin. 

“I... I’m... I’m going to cum, Daddy... oh... oh god... here I... mmf... here I c... c... cummmmm...” I gasped and climaxed, and he licked my pussy until I finished, then gently tugged his finger out and sat back on the chair. 

Offering me a warm smile, he whispered, “You’re perfect, Wren-ah. Every inch of you. Thank you for letting me take care of you.” 

I blinked and started to sit up, hissing through my teeth softly as my sore bottom compressed on the bed. He pulled me to his lap and held me against him, his arms around my waist, mine around his shoulders, and we both cried just a bit. “Thank you for wanting to take care of me, Jimin-ah... I... I never...” My words caught in my throat, and he hugged me closer. 

“I know, baby, and I am so, so sorry... I will never mistreat you again... I love you so much...”


	41. Bake me some cookies?

_**Wren’s POV** _

Oh my god, who knew my husband, Park Jimin, was such a horny devil?? Well, actually, Jungkook probably does, but this is news to me! And, I can’t say it’s unwelcome news, at that... although it made it nearly impossible for me to put on the little pieces of material that comprise that bright pink bikini, because he couldn't keep his hands off me, while claiming he was trying to 'help'. Hah, help... aish... Honestly, though, if he’s like this all the time... yay! Well, other than for the soreness factor... I remember that when I was more active sexually, once my body was used to doing it on the regular, there wasn’t much pain unless it had been incredibly energetic.

So... hopefully, this isn’t a fluke, and he usually is frisky; that way, my body will get used to it. I can’t even express how deeply it will hurt me if I find out this is all a joke... there won’t be any going back to how I could live with it before I ran away, and I absolutely won’t accept isolation either... god, I... I just hope... 

Anyway, so I was finally able to put those little postage stamps in place, Jimin floated the double air mattress in the pool, grabbed a beach ball, and the two of us jumped in, then splashed around for a long while, laughing and playing like two kids. I haven’t had that much fun in a very, very long time. There is this part of me that is ecstatic about the way things are going, but there is this other part of me that is devastated that I suffered for so long because he wouldn’t let me in. I am fighting that part hard and trying to fill it up with the good memories I’m making with Jimin, and I know he’s trying to make up for all of that too. 

The only issue with wearing little postage stamps for a bathing suit is, when you’re jumping around in the pool, things shift, and those small pieces of fabric do too, but not in the way they should... or at least, not if one is in polite company. Luckily, I wouldn’t consider Jimin polite company anymore, although I used to. Consequently, at one point, when I was jumping up and down, my breasts went one way, and the stamps went the other, and when I leaped up to hit the ball, guess what was staring at my husband? Yep, you guessed it, and he took full advantage of my indecency, the big pervert. (Haha, I say that, but truthfully, we all know I love every second of his attention). 

“BOOBIES!!!!” 

I heard him yell at the top of his voice, and me, being the brilliant person with the Doctorate that I am, said, “What?” Yes, I really am that dense, sometimes. 

Of course, I figured out what he meant as soon as he had closed the distance between the two of us, ducked under the water to grab my ass in his hands, then lifted me and started nuzzling and kissing my naked breasts while nipping gently at my nipples with his teeth. Well, to be fair, they were pretty much bare with the bikini top on, anyway, so... yeah. 

“HEY!” I yelped, although my surprise changed to delight in a heartbeat, and I rested my forearms on his shoulders. And then I realized his hands were squeezing my butt, and it hurt. “Owwie, Jiminie... my butt hurts...” 

He lifted his gaze to mine, then slowly released his hold on my cheeks and let me slide down his body until we were face to face. He had his arms tight around my body, and he whispered, “Sorry, pretty girl, I got carried away...” And then he kissed me, deeply and affectionately, and I sighed into his mouth as he nudged my lips open with his tongue. He kissed me like that for another long minute, then pulled his mouth away slowly before pressing his lips against my cheek. “Maybe I won’t spank you later, after all, so I can play with your bottom... your cheeks are so soft, I want to rub them and kiss them and nibble them...” 

I giggled and cupped his face in my hands, then kissed his face all over, my goofy smile mirroring his, as I whispered, “Hm, speaking of soft butts... I still get to bite yours, don’t I?” 

Jimin started laughing and nodded his head, then set me on my feet before moving away to grab the raft from where it had drifted and brought it back so that we could get on it. He’d turned it upside down while we were goofing around, so the surface we would lie on wouldn’t be hot, and he flipped it back over, then held it steady for me. 

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

Do you remember those old credit card commercials where the announcer would say ‘something something, this much, something something, priceless?’ Well, I can tell you, those little pieces of material I bought for Wren to wear as bathing suits – yes, they really are bathing suits, but if anyone wears them in public, I’d be shocked. Okay, well, not shocked, but there is no way I’d let Wren wear them in front of anyone but Jungkook and me. Hm... I need to add ‘buy Wren modest bathing suits’ to the shopping list for later. Anyway, so ‘barely there bathing suit, three hundred dollars, seeing Wren’s boobies, priceless’... Admittedly, it’s my sweet wife’s reaction to me saying boobies that is priceless, although being allowed to see and touch and kiss them anytime I want is definitely a bonus. 

I do have to wonder if the neighbors wonder who the hell is renting this bungalow and if they’re thinking of complaining to the leasing agent... I hope not, but... I wouldn’t blame them. Still, until we are asked to leave, I’m not planning on changing a single thing about what Wren and I do, no matter how loud we are. God, she’s cute. 

I did feel a bit contrite when I saw her backside was still red when she crawled onto the air mattress, but she doesn’t seem to care, other than she doesn’t want me to squeeze her buns too hard while they’re like this. I don’t blame her, and I can live with that. Especially if she lets me kiss them later, to make up for the ache. 

Yesu, you’d think I was an oversexed teenager; I just want to... mmf... I should have Jungkook beat me when I see him, simply because I was such an idiot about my lovely wife for so long. Oh, that’s right, I need to finish telling Wren about my mom. 

Once Wren was lying comfortably on the air mattress, I went to the other side, and before I could process what my brain decided to do, I’d picked up my side and dumped her into the water. I heard a shriek, then sputtering, and then I was holding the mattress between us while she tried to figure out how best to come after me. “Baby! I didn’t mean to do that! I... my brain!” 

“Uh-huh, sure,” she replied, her eyes narrowed as she wiped her hair back from her face, “and the moon is made of green cheese...” 

“Well, it is!!” I replied, then shouted as she suddenly ducked under the water. I knew she was planning to swim under the raft toward me, so I did the only thing I could do, I pushed the raft away, reached down and grabbed her, then hauled her out of the water over my shoulder. 

“YAH!!! YOU LET ME GO, YOU BIG BULLY!!” Wren yelled, pounding her fists against my back as I laughed and walked toward the ramp to leave the pool. 

“I think we’re done in the pool for a while,” I replied, and I swatted the back of her thigh hard enough to sting, which she hadn’t been expecting. 

“YAHHHHHHH!!!!!! OUCH!!!!! PARK JIMIN YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!!” 

She was struggling and trying to get me to let her go, but I had a good grip, and I held on until I’d walked into the bedroom. I strode over to the bed and dropped her unceremoniously on her back, then climbed on top of her and held her down with my body weight while holding her face in my hands and kissing her slowly. She writhed and wriggled under me, trying to kick me with her feet and hit me with her hands, but she could not gather enough force to hurt me, and finally, she stopped and gave in. 

**_Wren’s POV_**

Oh my god, the big jerk! I am so mad!!! I was all ready to relax and get some sun, and the big idiot dumped me in the water! Like, what the fuck??!! And then, instead of letting me take my revenge, which was completely justified, he used his strength to defeat me!! How the hell is that fair???!!! Then again, being held down by his perfect body and being kissed by his perfect lips... mmm... okay, that’s worth it. 

Of course, there’s no way I could be under him like this, with him warm, damp, and damn near naked, and me even more naked than he is, and not want... well, you know... except, we’re sore... although, there is something I can do for him since he keeps making me climax... 

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

I felt Wren relax underneath me and her body become pliant, my mouth curving into a smile when she sighed happily and slipped her hands to my back, then ran them up and down. She plucked at the back of my shorts and mumbled against my lips, so I lifted my head and looked at her beautiful face. “Are you going to attack me, pretty girl? If not, I’ll let you up...” 

She rolled her eyes and giggled, a cheeky expression painting her features as she replied, “You do know I could tell you I wouldn’t, and do it anyway, right?” 

I laughed and pecked a kiss on the tip of her nose, then leaned closer to whisper into her ear, “If you did, I wouldn’t care how sore your bottom is; you’d be getting another spanking...” 

I felt her shiver under me, heard her breath catch in her throat, and she gasped, “D-Daddy... don’t... don’t say things like that in that voice... you make me need you so bad, but I’m so sore...” 

I chuckled softly and nuzzled her neck, then slowly moved off of her to stand beside the bed and gaze down at her in that scandalous bikini. “The feeling is mutual, pretty girl... although if you want me to give you another licking, that shouldn’t hurt, ne?” 

She blushed darkly and nibbled on her bottom lip while she lay splayed before me on the covers, then whispered, “Well, no, except I want to do something for you since you’re always making me feel good...” 

I raised my eyebrows and placed my hands on my hips. “Oh? And what is it you want to do for me, pray tell? Bake me some cookies?” 

Wren blinked, then giggled. “No, that isn’t it... well, not right now, anyway, but I’ll bake you cookies sometime if you want me to...” 

“Oh, hm, not cookies... let’s see...” 

**_Wren’s POV_**

“Oh, hm, not cookies... let’s see...” Jimin hummed and pondered while I lay there and just looked at him. Fuck. He tells me I’m a goddess. If that’s the case, then he’s a god. Mine. Mine and Jungkook’s. Wait. Does Jungkook really want me? 

“Jimin?” I sat up and propped myself on my elbows, then tilted my head and waited for him to pay attention. 

“Ne, beautiful?” He asked, as he gave up the game for a moment and sat beside me. 

“So... um... I don’t really know how to ask this...” I was suddenly worried about what Jimin’s answer would be to the question I had, and it made me feel incredibly shy. I sat up further, wincing as my sore bottom rubbed on the covers, then sat cross-legged (and showed off my shaved kitty – stupid postage stamp), and looked down to my lap while I played with my fingers. “Um... so... Jungkook... he... uh...” 

“Hey... no need to be nervous, baby,” Jimin murmured, and I suddenly found myself lying on my back because he had pushed me onto the bed, his one hand behind my head, then lay on his side beside me. “What do you want to know about Jungkook, sweetheart?” 

“Um...” I was having a tough time getting the words out of my mouth, and as I stared into Jimin’s dark eyes, my bottom lip began to tremble. “I’m... I’m going to cry again...” I barely got the words out before I started to do exactly what I said, and Jimin chuckled, then pulled me onto my side and against his body.


	42. What about Nina?

**_Jimin’s POV_**

I couldn't help but chuckle as I held Wren to my chest, cuddling her warmly while she sniffled and tried not to cry harder. “Baby... oh my god, you are so adorable... mmm... I’d ask if you wanted me to guess what’s wrong, except I really have no clue. Can you say it a word at a time? Or... give me a little hint?” I kissed her forehead softly and slowly slid my hand down her back to lightly tickle my fingertips over her sweet cheeks. 

Wren sniffled again, nodded her head, took a deep breath, and let it out, blowing the hot, humid air over my chest, then inhaled again and whispered, “Are you... I mean... does Jungkook really... um... could we... us... the three of us... really?” 

“Hm... okay, let me see if I can decipher that...” I pulled her closer and rolled onto my back, rolling her with me so I could gently slide my fingers through her hair while I pet her. “Mmm, I bet I know... are you worried that he doesn’t like you, and I’m just making all that stuff up about both of us being your Daddy?” 

Wren nodded her head quickly, and I chuckled again. 

“Ah, baby... well, you should know that Jungkook is the reason you and I are here, right now...” I looked down at her as she leaned her head back slightly and caught my gaze. 

“He? He did all this?” I saw the sudden doubt flow across her gorgeous face, and I shook my head. 

“No, let me explain a little better, sweetheart... do you want to get dressed, and we can maybe sit on the couch and cuddle, or we can go out to the lounge chairs on the spa deck. I’m afraid if we stay in bed, I won’t be able to resist you... well, not like being anywhere else will be any easier, but... well, you know what I mean?” I nuzzled her lips softly and hugged her while she relaxed and nodded her head again. 

“Uh-huh, let’s sit on the couch; I can get away faster if we’re sitting somewhere besides the bed,” she replied, then started giggling while I tickled her. 

“Aish, you silly girl, you can get away from me plenty fast from the bed, if you want. Mm, look, your boobies fell out of your top again...” I gently cupped one of her breasts in my hand and pinched her nipple softly, causing her to sigh. 

“Boobies... I may regret teaching you that word...” Wren commented, then giggled again when I started saying it repeatedly while peppering her face with kisses. 

“Boobies... boobies... mmm, you do know that yours are the only ones I want, right?” I pushed her carefully onto her back again and leaned down to suckle sweetly at a taut pebble. 

Wren whispered, “What... what about Nina...?” 

**_Wren’s POV_**

Honestly, Wren la Voie Park, what the hell is wrong with you?? I mentally facepalmed myself as soon as that question popped out of my mouth. I have no idea where it came from; I wasn’t even thinking about Jimin with other women. Hell, I wasn’t even thinking about Jimin and Jungkook; I was enjoying what Jimin was doing to me. So, what the actual fuck? 

And, to say that my gorgeous husband did not welcome the question would be an understatement. 

He immediately stopped touching me entirely, sat up, and turned his back to me. I stayed still and silent, unsure what was happening, and he stood up and walked away from the bed, then left the room. 

Fuck. 

I just ruined everything. 

I just tore apart every single moment that had been slowly binding Jimin and me together, after all this time. 

I put my hand over my mouth to stifle any sound I might make, then sat up, watching the door in case he came charging back in to scream at me, but he didn’t. I stood up and slowly walked to the doorway, peered out toward the direction he’d gone, and saw him standing in the living room directly across from me, his hands in the pockets of his swim shorts as he stared into the pool. He must have felt my gaze on him as he lifted his head and looked directly at me, and he did not look happy. In fact, he looked like the old Jimin. 

Fuck. 

I don’t think I mentioned this before, but now that it was daylight and I’d had some time to see parts of the house better, I’d noted that two sets of stairs led from the second floor to the ground on the side of the house. One is in the master bedroom; the other is off the spa deck. 

And yes, in case you’re wondering if I had known those stairs existed... fuck, has it only been since last night??? Anyway, if I had known they were there last night when I was happily tripping around the yard and stepping on toads – the poor thing – I would have zipped right up one of those staircases and gone back into the house. Ah, well, everything turned out all right last night, but today... I was pretty sure I wasn’t going to be that lucky. 

So, when I saw him start to walk toward the end of the living room and made the assumption he was planning to come around and back into the master bedroom, I backed away from the door and headed for the stairs in the bedroom. And as I ran across the floor toward that exit, I heard a huge splash and realized that Jimin had jumped into the pool and was seconds away from being on this side of the house... which meant he could get out of the pool at the spa deck and come down those stairs... which meant I was dead meat, if he caught me. 

FUCK! 

And, again, here I was wearing next to nothing. Jesus. Wren, you have got to be the stupidest person who’s ever gained their PhD. in the history of the degree. 

Still, I knew that no matter how strong someone was, swimming through water wasn’t completely easy, so I was banking on the fact that I could get down the stairs before he could. Of course, even if I did that, I’d still be in the yard and running around, and he’d eventually catch me, but maybe he’d be laughing about it again, right? Haha, this is just a game, right, Jimin? You’re not going to make me regret thinking things had changed, right? 

I ran down the stairs and came to a stop, looking around to decide if I could find someplace to hide, and then I saw that there was a walkway that led around to the front of the house! Glory hallelujah!!! Unfortunately, since I had stopped to reconnoiter (haha, I know a spy word, even though I still suck at it), that had given Jimin time to come out to the top of the steps at the spa deck, and he saw me running to the front of the house. Which meant I had to run around the wing, then through the carport, then back to the entryway, and then decide which way I thought he wasn’t going. Because again, there was no way I was going to start running down the street and showing off my body to god and all the neighbors. 

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!!!!! Fuckity fuck!!! 

Honest to god, Wren, you are an idiot. 

The other problem was when you’re standing in the entryway; you can’t see down the yard, to find which direction your furious husband decided to take, because the pool is in the way, and the side of it is made of cement covered with decorative marble. Great. Of course, I figured he’d have gone in the quickest way, which was the wing under the master bedroom. Then again, that’s most likely what Jimin expected I would think, so he probably went to the other side and came in through the weight room. So, me, being the smart, super intrigue-ish person I am, I said to myself, “Wren, if he thinks you’ll go toward the weight room, so that’s the way he’s going, then you should be able to get into the elevator and go up!” 

So... can you guess what happened next? 

He came through the easy way. And caught me getting into the elevator. And pushed me in, got in with me, then pushed the button for the second floor. And glared at me the whole time we were ascending. And didn’t say a word or make a sound. 

I am so dead. And terrified. Did I mention dead? And terrified? I don’t think I can say those words enough to explain how I felt and what I knew was coming. I imagined he was either going to kill me now and get it over with finally, or I was going to get another spanking that I wouldn’t enjoy, and then I’d be sent back to Seoul and kicked out onto the streets. 

I was too afraid to speak. I was even too afraid to breathe, although I had to a little bit, so I didn’t faint. But he was standing as close to me as he could, without actually touching me, so when I did breathe just a touch, my nipples brushed against his ribs, and as much as I didn’t want it to, my body reacted by shivering, and my pussy got wet. 

When the elevator reached the second floor, he grabbed my wrist and stepped out, then dragged me back to our bedroom, with me trying to force him to stop, to make him let go of me, although I was still unable to talk, as my fear had dried up my voice, even as tears streaked down my face. I tried to get close enough to the opening at the pool to jump in, which would have forced him to either let go of me or go in with me, but he realized what I was doing and yanked me away from it, then pulled me into the room. 

He turned to me, still gripping my wrist tightly, and growled, “Don’t. Move.” Glaring at me more harshly, he whispered, “Not even a millimeter. Got it?” 

I gulped and nodded, rubbed my wrist when he let it go, then watched as he shut every door in the room that could lead to a place for me to bolt. I started shaking when he locked the outer doors and pulled the curtains closed, and when he slammed the closet door last, denying me any sanctuary, I started to crumble to my knees. I jumped when he flicked on the overhead lights, the sudden brightness starkly illuminating everything in the room, and I crouched down on the floor, my forehead pressed to the wood, while I tried to make no sound and become insignificant so that he wouldn’t hurt me. 

I could hear him pacing back and forth, breathing heavily, then the sound of him sitting on the bed, far enough away from me that I knew I wasn’t in immediate range of any blows, but when he spoke, I whimpered anyway. 

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

How the fuck did she find out about Nina? Who the fuck told her??!! Is she planning to use the information to blackmail me? No, she wouldn’t... would she? I’ve given her every reason to find any way to escape me; maybe she isn’t as naïve as she has made herself appear. Perhaps, since she realized she couldn’t get away by dying, she bribed someone to tell her something they shouldn’t have so that she could use the information at the most opportune time. And what better time, then when I had opened myself up to her and was vulnerable? 

I sat on the bed and watched her, contemplating what I should do. I considered calling Jungkook and having him fly here so that he could talk to her – maybe she’d open up to him. But I doubted that since she knows he and I are together. I’m positive she thinks I’m going to murder her, but that was never going to happen. If anything, I would have kept her alive and isolated. I don’t know; maybe I would have let her go at some point, divorced her, and let her disappear. But when Jungkook showed me those videos, I let my heart go soft for her. What a fucking idiot I am. 

“How do you know about Nina?” I ground out through gritted teeth. I knew my voice was frightening her, I could see it in how she was huddled on the floor, and I wanted to hold her, god help me, but... but how the fuck did she know? If someone told her about that, what else have they told her? What other information does she know that she could use against Jungkook or me or my family? Does she know about her family’s money? That wouldn’t be something I’d want to be made public; it would make me look weak. And stupid. “Who told you about her?”


	43. I will be patient, too

**_Wren’s POV_**

I jumped again when he spoke, then slowly backed into the corner between the door to the corridor and the bathroom wall, curled around myself as tightly as possible, and tried to speak. But my voice wouldn’t come; all the sounds I could make were whimpers and sobs. 

All I could think about was how I had killed every last feeling Jimin had for me, and now I would be abandoned again. Or worse. Then again, how could being dead be worse? At least I wouldn’t be afraid anymore. I turned over onto my side and huddled in the corner, facing the wall, showing him my bare back and hoping he wouldn’t add to the pattern of scars that had been left by those terrible men. And I broke down and went away inside my head. 

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

I watched her, ready to jump up and grab her if she tried to run in any direction, but as she rolled into a ball and basically tried to meld with the wall of the house, I started to wonder if she was innocent... or if not innocent, because she did know about Nina... then maybe the way she found out wasn’t as nefarious as I thought it was. While I pondered that idea, I noticed she became utterly motionless. Her sobs stopped; her body quit trembling, and the whimpers that had been issuing softly from her throat were quieted. 

“Fuck... Wren? Are you all right?” Well, of course, she’s not all right, you gaegumeong, you scared the shit out of her. I got up from the bed and approached her carefully, not wanting to frighten her worse – if that was even possible – and I realized she was staring at the corner, not blinking, and her mouth was open, but there was only breath coming out. “Wren... shit... what have I done? Come here, baby... oh god, I’m... yesu... Wren-ah...”

I picked her up, and she didn’t resist me, which told me exactly how bad off she was, as she’d fought me touching her all the other times she’d been afraid of me since we’d arrived. Lifting her into my arms, I held her while she remained in the fetal position, her gaze a million miles away. I suddenly realized noises were escaping past her parted lips, and my heart cracked when I recognized them as screams, but she had no energy to voice them more loudly. 

“Oh, god... Wren-ah... I’m so sorry... please come back to me... I... I lost myself... please... please don’t think I hate you... I love you... please, baby...” I couldn’t think what to do while I held her, but finally, I decided to try a warm bath, hoping that soothing water would calm her, so I stood up, went into the bathroom with her, then held her on my lap while I made everything ready. Once the tub was partially filled, I squirted some of my cologne and her perfume into the water since our mingled scents comforted her, then I climbed in with her and held her carefully on my lap. I stopped the water flow when the bath was three-quarters full, then sat and held her while cooing softly to her and caressing her soft skin. I’d closed the bathroom door and not turned on the lights, so the late afternoon sun was tinging the room with a golden glow, and slowly, as the water began to turn cold and I was considering whether to empty some of it and let warmer in from the tap, she began to stir. 

I was somewhat surprised that as she started to unbend from her fetal position, she turned toward me, until slowly but surely, she was straddling my legs and pressing her body against me, with her arms around my shoulders and her face buried in the hollow of my neck. I held her tightly, slowly caressing her back and whispering soft words to her. I could feel when she started to cry again, as the hot tears trickled down my shoulder blade, and her body began to tremble while she found her voice. And when she spoke, I began to cry with her. 

**_Wren’s POV_ **

I don’t know how long I was gone for, or even what happened, as I’ve never done that before. All of the times that I sat silently in my room on that horribly uncomfortable chair, I was fully aware of everything that was happening around me and capable of responding, but this time, I guess since I couldn’t run away physically, I went mentally. I can’t even explain where I went; I mean, I didn’t go anywhere, everything just became... irrelevant, I guess. I could see the wall, I could hear Jimin’s voice, I could feel it when he picked me up, but... but it was like I was behind some thick glass wall. Nothing felt real. 

After a while, I realized that Jimin was holding me, and we were in the bathtub, and the water was chilly, but it smelled so nice. And he smelled nice. And he was murmuring to me in his sweet voice. And I wondered what happened and why we were in the bathtub since he was wearing his shorts, and I was wearing that ridiculous bikini, but then it came back, the whole scene, and I did the only thing I could think of to do. I turned and clung to him and cried. 

And finally, I spoke. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Park,” I gasped, “please forgive me, I shouldn’t have said that; I promise I won’t ever mention it again. Please... please don’t hurt me... if you can’t forgive me, I understand, but please... please just don’t hurt me... I... I’ll sleep outside... I’ll clean and cook and do everything you tell me... I won’t ask you to touch me or talk to me or look at me... I’ll only speak when you talk first... I’ll stay out of sight... you can send me back to Seoul, and I’ll go away... or I can disappear here... whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it, just please... please don’t hurt me... I’m so sorry... Mr. Park... I’m so sorry...” 

I stopped speaking and held my breath, but he didn’t reply, and I knew that even if he didn’t lay a finger on me, he hated me for what I’d done. I tried to stop sobbing, but my heart hurt so bad, it felt as though there was a knife stabbing it repeatedly, and I slowly started trying to move away from him, to get out of the tub and go anywhere that I wasn’t in his way. But he wouldn’t let me go. 

**_Jimin’s POV_**

“Wren-ah,” I murmured softly to her after she begged me not to hurt her, then tried to leave my embrace. I’d listened to her words, and each one had scarred me as those men had scarred her. I’d caused this, again. I’d let myself lose control; I’d let myself doubt her, and I’d terrified her so severely that she was offering to give up her identity so that I wouldn’t hurt her. Fuck. Jungkook will be horrified if I tell him about this. Of course, I’ll have to; he needs to know, so he can help me heal her. 

Hah. Heal her. 

You’re doing a great fucking job of that, you insensitive bastard. 

“Wren-ah, it’s me who is sorry, baby... I... I let myself lose control... I let my insecurities overwhelm me, and I took it out on you. It’s me who should be begging you for forgiveness. I... I never told anyone about Nina, except Jungkook, and he wouldn’t have told a soul, and I have no idea how you found out, but... that didn’t give me the right to scare the shit out of you and make you fear me again. I love you, Wren-ah... I’m so sorry... you don’t have to tell me how you know, but I’ll tell you this, I won’t ever see her again. And there were others, but I won’t see them either. I didn’t plan to see them again after we went back home.” 

She relaxed against me again as I talked, then sniffled and clung a bit more tightly. “I... it’s okay, Jimin-ah... I... I can’t expect you to be completely different overnight... and if you’re willing to be patient with me, through all my mood swings, I... I’m willing to be patient with you. Just... just promise me... no matter how angry you get... please... please don’t hurt me... and... please don’t let me go... I... I need you... I love you...” 

It took me a few minutes to understand exactly what she’d said, and when it sank in, I hugged her more tightly and cried harder. She was willing to wait for me to get past all of the years I’d spent being cold, and she understood it wouldn’t happen without some relapses... just as I understood she wasn’t completely healed from her ordeal. “I promise, Wren-ah... I promise that I will never let you go again.” 

We stayed in the bath until the water was uncomfortably cold, and our toes were pruned, then I stood up with her clinging to me like a koala. “Okay, baby, you have to let go so I can dry us off and get out of my wet shorts.” She unwrapped herself from me and let me set her on her feet, then stepped back so I could grab one of the fluffy towels. The light in the room was dim as the sun was close to setting, and as I looked at her, a ray of light shone through the window and illuminated her beautiful face. She may think she’s an ugly crier, but in truth, the shimmer of her tears in her eyes and on her precious cheeks, and her swollen eyelids and red nose, and puffy lips, just make me want to snuggle and kiss her until she doesn’t have a reason to cry any longer. 

She looked back at me and held out her arms so I could wrap the towel around her and rub her skin, and I nuzzled her ear and whispered, “I’d suggest you get out of your swimsuit, but it leaves you pretty much naked anyway... you should just wear it under your bra and panties.” 

She giggled and smacked my shoulder, and as I stepped back and grinned at her, she rolled her eyes. “You are such a pervert,” she teased. 

“Mhm, yes, but I'm your pervert, and you love me.” I finished drying her off, then stepped out of my shorts and hung them over the shower door. Before I could pick up the towel and dry myself off, I found myself wrapped in it, with Wren holding it around my torso and pressing her lithe body against me. “Oh, my goodness, what is this? Who is this cutie? Wait, is it my Wren-ah? My beautiful goddess? Oh, it is!!” I wrapped my arms around her and gently untied the bikini top while she rubbed my back with the towel and rubbed herself against my front. “Oooh, and what is this she’s doing?? Rubbing against me like a cat? Mmmm... does this mean I should pet her kitty? Will she purr for me if I do, I wonder?” 

I bent slightly and slipped my fingers between her bottom cheeks, then gently tickled my fingertips over her puss, bringing a soft moan from her lips as she stood on tiptoe and lifted her arms over my shoulders, offering me better access to her charms. “Mmm, so soft... like rose petals...” I untied the side of the bikini bottoms and pulled the string away from her nethers, then pushed her out just a bit, so I could slip my hand between us and cup her sweet pussy in my hand. “So wet... my goodness... what a beauty you are, baby... mmm, I want to finger you, sweet thing, but I don’t want to make you sorer. Let’s take a quick shower and get dressed, and I’ll take you for dinner. Then we can go shopping.”


	44. Huh, you're happy???!!!

_**Wren’s POV** _

‘But Wren! How can you forgive him!! He was just like the way he used to be, and he scared you so badly!!’ Well... because even though I’ve been entirely wackadoodle just about every other ten minutes since he took me from the house in Seoul and brought me here, he’s been the picture of patience. When I thought he was angry at me for hiding in the closet, I was wrong. When I thought he’d be furious when I made him chase me around the house in the middle of the night, I was wrong. When I thought I’d be dead before this day began, I was wrong. And... while he’s had plenty of opportunities to get angry at things I’ve said or done since yesterday, he hasn’t. 

He has comforted me, let me rant at him and laughed, the big jerk; been downright goofy with me, not only when I’ve initiated it, but he’s started it himself, too... how could I not forgive him for giving in to his own fears? If you think about it... we’re both afraid that the other is going to hurt us. For me, I’ve always been extreme – it's all or nothing. At least when I’m emotional. If you haven’t figured that out about me by now, I’m not sure I can explain it. And, so is Jimin. I mean... he shut himself off from caring about almost everybody because his mom died. And he did that when he was seventeen, and he remained that way for twelve years. 

Me, I was happy until a little over three years ago. So, yeah, while what I went through was hell for me, and letting myself be captured and tortured was horrendous, still... I have three years to get over; he has four times that. So... yeah... sometimes something I say or do might trigger him. But I believe him when he says he won’t let me go. And, I love him more than I ever thought possible, and I know he loves me. 

And... while there is still that part of me that is just waiting for the other shoe to drop, and for all of this to have been an enormous fabrication... the more I think about it, the more I wonder why? Why would he bother to go through all of this if he didn’t love me? It’s not like he couldn’t have just kept me locked up in that mansion for the rest of my life. He could have told my mom I died. He could have faked a death certificate and a funeral if he wanted to. There is no good reason for him to do all of this, to spend time with me alone, and act as he loves me if he really doesn’t. 

So. 

I plan to spend every day being myself and letting come what may. If I trigger him, I will try very hard not to freak out since now I kind of know what to expect. Then again, maybe if I do freak out, it will help him get through it faster... who knows? It’s not like I can really decide ahead of time how to react to something until it’s happening. I just have to make a decision when it happens. Anyway, so yeah, all’s forgiven. Especially since he pets my kitty so carefully for me. I mean, who can stay mad at someone willing to do that? 

**_Jimin’s POV_**

Well, apparently, Wren and I don’t know what a quick shower is... I’m going to have a construction contractor go to the house in Seoul and install one of these reclaimed water systems, so she and I can take ‘quick’ showers there too, especially since they’ll be ‘quicker’ with Jungkook, her, and me taking them together. 

At least we managed to get thoroughly clean this time, and she even surprised me by stroking me off with a handful of soap – god, that felt amazing. Jungkook’s done it to me in the shower, and I’ve done it to myself, of course; but her small hand felt even more perfect. Then again, it might have been the way she watched herself and whispered while she did it... 

**_Wren’s POV_**

First of all, if you had told me that my husband would look like Jimin, I’d have laughed. I mean, yeah, I probably would have married someone good looking if he’d been a good guy – if I’d had a choice – but I swear, Park Industries has a monopoly on hot South Korean men. Okay, maybe not, but seriously, Jimin, Jungkook, Taemin, and Jongin, all in the same place. So far, I hadn’t been in a room with all four of them at once, and if I ever am, I doubt I’ll survive it, just from gorgeousness overload. Even if we’re all clothed, and since I'm pretty sure Taemin and Jongin aren’t interested in girls, I don’t think we’d all be naked. Jesus, if we were, and they were all... with me... fuck, no, I can’t think about that, I’ll faint. Being with Jimin alone is nearly fatal, as it is, and eventually, we’ll add Jungkook... I’m pretty sure that’s all my poor heart and eyes will be able to take. 

Anyway, so yeah, my husband, Park Jimin, the god of beauty... hm, I don’t think there is one, so he can definitely claim the title. Anyway, second, to go along with that striking face, he also has a magnificent body. I think I mentioned that before when I talked about being in the shower with him on the plane. Lithe and toned, with muscle definition, but not so much that he looks like a bodybuilder. And his ass... I’ve heard people describe specific shapes of backside as looking like a peach, and I have to say, that fits Jimin’s butt to a T. 

And there I was, standing in the shower with him, naked... for the third time since he’d spirited me away from Seoul. I know it’s really four times that we’ve been in the shower, but I’m not counting the cold water one because we weren’t naked, and it wasn’t enjoyable in the least. I’m still waiting for my opportunity to get my revenge... although I suppose making him chase me around the house three times now might be considered enough to make up for that... we’ll see. 

Well, as we did last night and earlier today, we washed each other’s hair, and he surprised me (which he keeps doing, and I like it) by putting my conditioner in my hair, then pulling it all into a loose sort of chignon behind my head, then securing it with a hair clip. I do that. I think maybe Mrs. Lee told him since she watched me take showers for all that time. He... he did it exactly as I do. Which damn near made me cry because he was so gentle and meticulous about it and nonchalant like he did it every day. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Park Jimin, my husband, and the man who has changed my life for the better, after making me want to die.

Anywho, so, once we’d washed each other’s hair and he’d pinned mine up with the conditioner in it, then it was time for soaping... mmf... I wish I wasn’t sore or that I was ready for sex in my backdoor because just rubbing his skin with the soft suds was enough to have me aching for him. And he was touching me, and I still wanted... no, needed... more. We basically soaped ourselves up, then spent the next fifteen minutes kissing and rubbing against each other while periodically stepping under the overhead spray to rinse off, then soap up again. Just so we could slip and slide together again. Fuck. 

He was cautious about not squeezing my bottom too hard, but I had no reservations with his, and I squeezed and fondled and caressed his ass until he was moaning and his mini was harder than rock as it bumped against my stomach. And then, after we’d rinsed off again, but before we started soaping up, I remembered what I’d intended to do earlier before my mouth had dropped that woman’s name past my teeth, and everything had come to a screeching halt. 

“Mmm... Jiminie?” I whispered against his lips as he massaged my back with his suds-coated hands. 

“Mmm, yes, Wrennie?” He replied, which made me start giggling. 

“Wrennie??” I tilted my head back slightly and looked at him, and he grinned at me. 

“Yes, Wrennie... it’s adorable, just like you, get used to it...” He pecked a kiss on the tip of my nose, and the two of us giggled – I don’t think I’m ever going to stop loving hearing him make that bubbly sound – then he murmured, “You wanted to ask me something, pretty girl?” 

“Oh, right, uh-huh... would it be okay if I... um... well, I’d like to... eh... oh my god, how is it so hard to say stuff like this? Hm... I know... lean down a little and let me whisper it in your ear, so I’m not looking right at you...” 

Jimin laughed and hugged me tightly, then did as I asked, but before I said anything, he whispered, “You are so freaking cute.” 

“It’s your fault,” I whispered back, then nibbled his earlobe with my lips. “I’m cute when I’m happy...” 

Jimin gasped and stood up, looking at me with an astonished expression on his face. “Huh, you’re happy???!!!” 

I rolled my eyes and poked him in the side, knowing that would make him laugh again, then nodded my head. “I am, but I also want to ask you something, so stop distracting me... I want to try to get at least one thing done the first time it’s mentioned...” 

Both of us started giggling, nodding as we acknowledged that so far, we’ve gotten off track about ninety-nine percent of the time. 

“Man, maybe you shouldn’t come back to the office and work, baby; we’ll never get anything done, we’ll always start something, then be in the middle of it and think of something else...” 

“Yah! Just like now!! Stop that!” I stood on tiptoe and tilted my head up so I could whisper in his ear, and he relented while slipping his arms around my waist to help me stay on tiptoe and not fall over. “Okay, so, um...” I said quietly, then pressed my mouth directly against his ear and barely breathed the words, “Would you let me give you a hand job with the soap?” 

His answer to my question was a groan, then his mouth suckling at my neck, while his embrace tightened, and he rolled his hips. I answered him with a groan when I felt his dick sliding against my belly. 

“Okay, I’ll... mmf... I’ll take that as a yes... good... oh... you’re very hard...” I stepped back, and he stopped sucking at my neck; then, I gestured to the shower bench. “Um... it’ll probably be easier if you sit down, and I can kneel beside you... eh... here, you sit here and let me get a towel to kneel on... ooooo!!” 

My squeal was due to the fact that he’d sat down, and as soon as I’d turned around to open the shower door and grab a towel, he’d reached between my legs and tickled my bare kitty. I felt myself blush and felt suddenly shy, which caused him to chuckle when I came back to the bench and placed the towel beside him. 

**_Jimin’s POV_**

How can she be so stinking cute? And sexy? And adorable? And sexy? And beautiful? And have I said sexy? So fucking sexy. I just want to... argh! Stupid latex. Then again, if I wasn’t sore, I might not have considered the fact that she was, and the last thing I want to do is hurt her like that. 

She was blushing when she came back to the bench with the towel. And shy. She then set the towel beside me, knelt on it, and then looked to where the soap was in the dish. Which wasn’t near the bench. I chuckled, and she poked me in the side, causing me to giggle – really? Park Jimin, giggling? I hardly do that around Jungkook, although it does happen once in a while. He’s going to be so shocked when he sees how often I do it around Wren. Of course, he won’t be able to stop himself from giggling once he finds out how cute she is, too. 

The shower isn’t enormous, but the bench is set so the water from the hanging showerhead won’t spray it. Based on the way the glass walls reach from floor to ceiling, and the door seals when it’s shut, I imagine the shower also serves as a wet sauna... hm, kind of like my wife’s pussy... and there I go, getting distracted again... I blame her, with her perky boobies and sweet, naked little kitty, and those perfectly apple-shaped bottom cheeks. 

Yes, Jungkook tells me mine is like a peach, and Wren has confirmed it, but hers is an apple. And I am going to bite it and kiss it and lick it... FUCKING HELL! Park Jimin, stop letting yourself get off track! Yesu!!! 

Anyway, so, once Wren realized that we weren’t near the soap, she stepped off the bench, walked to the dish, picked it up, and came back, then knelt on the towel again. She’d rinsed her hands under the water and started to work the soap into a good lather while I watched her hands with anticipation, and my dick bobbed and weaved in front of my groin. I couldn't help but slide my arm around her and stick my hand under her bottom, so I could feel her hot puss pressed against my fingers, but I promised myself I wouldn’t do more than that... yeah, that’s going to be a promise I’ll break... 

She set the soap on the bench behind her, then reached to touch my cock, and I hissed a soft breath through my teeth. Fuck, I was so hard just from thinking about her doing this, I felt like I was going to cum as soon as she touched me. Thank god I didn’t... I’m not embarrassed about climaxing that fast with her; I just really wanted to savor having her touch me.


	45. A great, big steak

**_Wren’s POV_**

I almost made him take his hand out from under me, but... damn, he is so gentle... and the fact that he wants to touch me like that thrills my heart and soul. So, I didn’t stop him. Then he hissed when I wrapped one hand around him, and at first, I was worried he was sore from the condoms, but then I looked at his face, and he was biting his lip, and I could feel him instinctively lift his hips to slide himself against my palm. 

I scooted closer to him, as close as I could get with my knees pushing against the outside of his leg. He pushed his hand closer under my pussy, (imagine using someone’s hand as a bicycle seat – that's what it was like), and I wrapped my other hand around his thick shaft, too. Because he’s big. I mean, not so big that it hurts too much when he makes love to me, other than because it’s been ages, and I’m not used to it, but... he’s definitely well-endowed. And, I wanted to get the full experience of feeling his entire length in my hands. 

“You’re so big,” I whispered while I began to glide my sudsy hands up and down, making sure to close the circle of my thumb a bit, so he felt the friction when his glans pushed through, which caused him to groan. “Does... does this feel good, Jimin-ah?” 

“Mhmmm,” he hummed, and I heard him gulp as he rested his forehead against my temple. Both of us were watching what I was doing, and I was enraptured by the sight of his penis. 

“I... I can feel you throbbing.” My voice was soft and quiet, and he nodded in reply as I tightened my grip slightly so that he would have more of that resistance, and he groaned again. 

“Baby... that’s... don’t stop...” His voice was tight and deep, and he started rolling his hips more insistently, thrusting up when my hands were sliding down, the two of us getting into a slow and steady rhythm. “I’m... fuck, baby... I want to hold off... as long as I can... yesu... this feels so fucking amazing...” 

I felt myself blushing again, and I bumped my shoulder against the front of his slightly, then moaned when I felt him remove his hand from between my legs. I didn’t stop what I was doing as I thought he was ceasing to tease me because he wanted to revel in the pleasure I was giving him more fully, and considering how often he’s done things to me without me touching him, I certainly wasn’t going to begrudge him this... but then, I felt him slide his hand back under me, although with one significant change... he’d soaped up his thumb and he poked it into my ass. “Oh, Daddy!!” I gasped. 

He groaned again, then turned his head, kissed my neck, then whispered, “Faster, baby... stroke Daddy’s cock faster...” 

I didn’t have to be told twice, and he increased his thrusts as well, and I started to babble when I felt his thumb begin to wiggle around inside my bottom. “Fuck... Daddy... so big... so hard... I love your cock... I love your thumb... your fingers... I love you so much, Jimin-ah... Daddy... oh god... cum for me, Daddy... let me see you cum... please... cum for me, Daddy...” I was riding his thumb, bouncing up and down a bit, and he wiggled that digit while I went faster and harder with my hands around his girth. 

I could feel his shaft start to throb harder, and he suddenly climaxed with a shout, catching me by surprise when the first spurt of thick seed squirted from his tip and splashed against my chest. I expected him to finish and pull his thumb out of me, but he shocked me by abruptly pushing me, so my hands left his dick, and I found myself lying over his lap. I yelped in surprise, then grabbed the edge of the bench as well as I could while he grabbed my opposite hip with one hand to hold me on his thighs, then started fucking me fast with his thumb while his fingers slapped gently against my pussy. 

“I came for you, baby, now it’s your turn,” he growled at me, his voice deep and thick, more like treacle than caramel, which sent me directly over that ledge, and I orgasmed with a shriek. 

**_Jimin’s POV_**

I chuckled when she screamed her bliss, then let her calm down before I carefully plucked my thumb out of her butt, then rubbed her back and bottom while we both recovered. When I felt her begin to stir and start to rise from my lap, I helped her roll over, then held her warmly, smiling at her as she peeped open her eyes and looked back at me with a bashful smile on her sweet lips. 

“Hi...” she whispered, her blue eyes returning to their usual color as her arousal calmed. 

“Hi, pretty girl...” I murmured back, then kissed her gently. “Are you ready to rinse the conditioner out of your hair and finish our shower?” 

“Uh-huh...” she replied, her voice soft and languid. 

“Mmm... good girl... you know I could hold you like this all night, right?” I pecked the tip of her nose and smiled as she blushed, then nodded. 

“I’d let you,” she said quietly, and she giggled while I chuckled. 

“Good girl... come, let’s stand up now... oh, someone hasn’t gotten their sea legs yet, hm? Here, I’ll hold you up, baby... let’s get under the water...” I took the clip out of her hair and let it fall down behind her back, then waited until she was able to stand on her own, before I had her turn around, and I rinsed all the conditioner out of it. Then we rinsed my sperm off her chest, and the soap off my dick and her bottom, and soon we were dry and standing at the bathroom sink while she dried her hair. 

“Here, let me do that, sweetheart,” I said as I took the hairdryer and brush from her hands while she sat on the seat in front of the mirror. Once her hair was dry, I took her hand and led her into the bedroom, blinking when I remembered that I’d closed all of the doors and the blinds, and the overhead light was still starkly illuminating the entire room. I felt her start to try to pull her hand from mine, and I quickly turned to her, pulled her into my arms, then nuzzled her ear. “I’m so sorry for scaring you, my sweet baby...” 

**_Wren’s POV_**

I’d actually forgotten about what had happened earlier... or at least, it wasn’t in the front of my mind any longer until he opened the bathroom door and we walked into the bedroom. Then, I saw all of the closed doors, the blinds that were drawn, and the light from the ceiling fan was so bright, it hurt my eyes. I tried to pull my hand from Jimin’s to place it over my face, but he hugged me and whispered softly to me, so I let my eyelids lower and relaxed in his embrace. 

“It’s okay, Jimin-ah... I understand. But the light hurts...” 

He immediately tucked my head against his neck, walked me slowly to the light switch, then pressed the dimmer until the brightness was lessened, and I was able to open my eyes again and smile at him. “Help me open the doors and blinds, mm?” He murmured quietly, and when I nodded, he kept his arm around my waist, then walked me around the room, and let me be the one to open it all. 

He took me to the bed and sat down, then pulled me onto his lap, and started stroking his hand along my thigh while he held me tenderly. “Do you want to go out for dinner, baby?” 

I nodded my head, then squirmed around a bit on his lap, glad that my backside wasn’t nearly as sore as it had been earlier, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, while I rested my chin over his back. “Mhm... ‘cept I like this...” 

He chuckled softly and slowly rubbed my back, then hugged me gently. “I like this too, beautiful, but we need to eat, and preferably something besides an omelet or fruit. I’m feeling like a great, big steak.” 

I released my hold of him and sat back on his legs a bit, then looked him over and blurted, “Well, that’s strange, Jiminie, because you don’t look like one!” 

He blinked, then started laughing, and then started tickling me, which made me laugh too. “Hahaha, oh my god, Wrennie, that was awful! You are so silly!!” 

We played for a few more minutes, then finally stood up to decide what to wear and discuss where we wanted to go to eat. 

I was pulling lingerie out of my dresser when I felt Jimin standing close to me, so I turned my head and smiled at him. “Wae?” I asked softly as I saw him looking into the drawer. 

“Will you wear a garter belt and stockings for me tonight, pretty girl?” He asked sweetly, then brushed his fingertips lightly over my nipple, causing it to tighten immediately and me to gasp. 

“Mhm... I’ll wear them for you anytime you want, Jimin-ah... would you pick out what dress you want me to wear, so I know what color of undergarments I should choose?” 

I was shocked when Jimin suddenly became shy, my eyes widening as I saw him blush and nod, and then he leaned down and gently kissed my nipples, one at a time before he disappeared into the closet. “That’s my husband,” I whispered to myself, almost feeling like I had to say it out loud to cement the reality of it in my brain. 

Of course, everything was silent, so my whisper might have just as well been a yell because he whispered back, “And you’re my wife,” when he came out of the closet holding the dress he’d chosen. 

I blushed deeply and lowered my head slightly, then gasped, “I... I feel so lucky... I’m... I’m so happy... I just...” 

“Shhh, Wren-ah... shhh... it’s all right, baby,” he said quickly, as he came to me after setting the dress on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me again and held me gently, rocking me slightly from side to side while I took slow, deep breaths to keep from bursting into tears again. “I’m right here, love... I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere without you again... don’t cry, pretty girl... you’re okay...” 

I sniffled and nodded my head, letting his warmth soak into my soul and begin to unfreeze the part of me that wanted to continue to distrust him. 

“All right, sweetheart... are you ready to get dressed?” He kissed me softly, then started to let me go, although I could tell he’d embrace me again if I indicated I needed him for a bit longer. 

“I’m ready,” I whispered, smiling and blushing as he took one step back, then two, and looked me up and down. 

“You know, if I weren’t such a jealous bastard, I’d take you out dressed just as you are... so everyone could see what none of them could ever touch.” 

“Well,” I replied playfully, “then you’d have to go as you are, too, for the same reason... because I’m a jealous bastard, too...” 

I know Jimin had been expecting me to say ‘bitch’, so when I said bastard instead, he started laughing. 

“Honest to god, Wrennie, you are adorable! Okay, let’s get dressed... what do you want for dinner?” 

“Hm...” I hummed as I looked into the drawer to find which lingerie to wear. He’d picked out a pretty, blue gingham dress for me to wear, and I gasped as I saw blue gingham unmentionables that matched it perfectly. “Oh, my goodness, these are so cute!!!”


	46. Frisky

**_Jimin’s POV_**

You know, if Wren and I ever actually get anything accomplished the first time we think about it, I will be shocked. And the reason I say that is, I was in the closet deciding what casual pants and shirt to wear when I heard her exclaim, “Oh, my goodness, these are so cute!” I had a pretty good idea of what she was talking about since I’d seen all of the clothing that Mrs. Lee had purchased and knew that almost every dress had a matching set of lingerie to go with it. Consequently, when I peeked out of the closet and looked toward her, and she held the garments to show me, I wasn’t surprised, but... fuck... she was holding them against herself, and grinning so happily... and she looked so adorable... and delicious... fuck... 

I stopped what I was doing, walked out of the closet and over to her, wrapped my arms around her, trapped her hands between our bodies, and kissed her deeply until we were both breathless. When I broke the kiss, she was blushing darkly, and she whispered, “Why, Mr. Park, you’d think you liked me or something...” 

“Or something, Mrs. Park,” I whispered back, then kissed her again and began walking her backward toward the bed. Once I felt the back of her knees bump against the mattress, I stopped kissing her and murmured, “I’m not ready for dinner yet... I want more of you...” I stepped away slightly, gently took the undergarments from her hands, set them on top of the cute dress, then urged her to sit back on the bed, then continue moving until she was lying entirely on her back. I was crouched over her, one of my legs between her thighs and rubbing softly against her naked puss. 

“J-Jimin-ah...” She moaned softly when I lowered my head and started to nuzzle and suckle at her nipples, her hands immediately slipping into my hair and combing through slowly. 

“Mmm?” I hummed, letting the vibration rumble through my lips and into the sensitive nubbin between them. 

Wren gasped and rubbed herself wantonly against my leg, then whimpered, “Please...” She tugged the ends of my hair, and I lifted my gaze to look at her face, smiling when I saw how large her pupils had become, along with the way she was nibbling on her bottom lip. 

“Please, what, pretty girl?” I whispered back before lowering my head again to lightly nip her taut nipples with my teeth. 

“O-oh... oh p-please... t-touch m-me...” She stuttered, her words slipping out of her mouth as her breath caught when I nibbled. 

I chuckled softly and moved up a bit to nuzzle at her neck. “I am touching you, sweet girl...” 

“J-Jimin-ah... k-kiss... k-kiss m-meeeee... pleasseeeee...” She whimpered again and rolled her hips, and I could feel how wet she was already as her smooth kitty rubbed against my leg. 

“Mmm, such a good girl, begging Daddy for what she wants... that’s my good baby girl...” I lifted my head and brushed my mouth over hers, then captured her lips in another deep kiss, lay down on the bed beside her and rolled her toward me while keeping my leg between hers. 

**_Wren’s POV_**

I honestly believe I could survive on Jimin’s kisses. The more I feel his mouth on mine, taste his breath, the more I want. I wonder if he knows how amazing he is. I’m sure he knows he’s handsome, and I’m sure Jungkook tells him he’s perfect, but... does he really believe it? Well, I’m going to make sure he knows I think he is. 

He held me close and kept our lips connected for a long while, sometimes gently, sometimes with a bit more insistence. His hands roamed slowly over my body, touching here, teasing there, and I reciprocated until we both met our highs again and had to wash each other off, giggling like teenagers while we did. 

“Honestly, Jimin, you... no... seriously... you go in the closet and close the door and get dressed...” I was standing beside the bed where my lingerie and dress waited, my arms crossed in front of my body as I tapped my foot on the floor and gave him a stern look. Which just made him laugh harder. He was kneeling directly in front of me, holding my panties near the floor so I could step into them, with the intent of pulling them up my legs. ‘Helping me get dressed,’ he called it. Yeah, more like finding more reasons to push me onto the bed and do those sexy things to me. 

“Wren-ah... I promise we’ll go for dinner... I swear... just let me... oh fuck, who am I kidding...” He dropped my panties on the floor, reached around my hips, and grabbed my bottom, then pulled me to his face and began to tongue my clit. 

“JIMIN!” I yelped, then put my hand over my mouth as he chuckled, then hummed and sent shivers through my kitty. “Now, stop that, I’m hungry... oh... oh god... Daddy...” And, I immediately found myself on my back on the bed, my feet on his shoulders while he licked me thoroughly. “Oh... Daddy...” He gave me another climax, then moved to stand up, his hands holding my ankles to keep my feet from landing hard on the floor, then stood there and just looked at me. 

**_Jimin’s POV_**

My wife is a goddess. Yes, I know I keep saying that, and I’m going to keep saying it. She’s adorable and cute and sweet and sexy and emotional and everything I could have ever wanted in a woman. Thank you, Universe, for letting me try to make her happy. I stood there with her ankles in my hands, her sweet nectar on my lips and chin, and smiled warmly at her. “I don’t think I’m ready to leave the house yet, baby... want to order something and have it delivered? I’d like to lie around and snuggle with you if that’s okay... but we can go out if that’s what you want...” 

Wren smiled and lifted her arms over her head, letting them rest on the mattress as she splayed out in front of me. “Mmm... that would be nice, having dinner delivered and snuggling. Maybe we could watch a movie later?” 

“I think that sounds wonderful. Okay, let’s check out what kind of restaurants are nearby that deliver, and we can decide what we want to eat for dinner since I’ve had my appetizer...” I winked at her, and she giggled and blushed, causing me to grin. “You’re so damned cute, baby...” I slowly released her ankles so she could set her feet on the floor and sit up on the bed, then sat beside her. “I suppose we should put on some clothes, ne? I need to call the Misters and ask them to come back for the night.” 

Wren nodded her head and leaned toward me to brush a warm kiss against my cheek. “I think that would be a good idea unless you want me to show off for them?” 

I grabbed her and yanked her over my lap, then smacked her bottom, causing her to yelp, although, from the way she moaned softly, I could tell that didn’t hurt as much as make her want more. “Mmm, if you’re a good girl, maybe I’ll put you to sleep with a burning bottom later...” 

She turned and looked at me over her shoulder, as she was lying partially on my lap and partly on the bed, and smiled. “I’ll be a good girl, Daddy, but I don’t know if I’m gonna want a spankin’...” She pouted cutely, and I laughed softly, then rubbed her backside. 

“Well, if you do decide you want one, you can tell me, I’ll give you anything you ask for... well, within reason...” I helped her off my lap, then the two of us started looking through our clothes to decide what to wear. 

“Within reason? What would I ask for that you wouldn’t give me?” She asked as she put away the gingham undergarments and took out a white lace bra and panties. “Mmm... do you still want me to wear a garter belt and stockings? I could wear another sundress.” 

I blinked and licked my lips, then nodded. “Yes, definitely... I would like that very much...” I wore a pair of shorts and walked over to help her. 

“Jimin! You keep trying to help me, and I keep ending up as naked as I was when we started! You go sit on the bed and watch!!” She pushed me gently away, then lightly slapped at my hands when I kept grabbing at her until I finally relented and sat. “Aish, I had no idea you were like this!” She slipped into her panties and pulled them up, and I gulped when she smoothed them over her puss and ass. 

“Like what?” I asked, not really paying attention to what she was saying since I was staring while she did a reverse striptease for me. 

“So frisky!” She draped her bra over her shoulders, then hooked the front of it, and I had to sit on my hands, so I didn’t stand up and try to help her again. 

“Frisky? Oh! You mean, horny?!” I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. “To be honest, Wren-ah... you and Jungkook are the only ones I feel like this with...” 

She had put on the garter belt and moved to stand closer to me, then placed one of her stockings over a foot before resting her toes on my knee and slowly pulling the silk up her leg. She was watching what she was doing, and I was too, and when she lowered her foot to attach the garters, I reached out and stopped her. 

“Let me...” I murmured softly. 

She nodded her head and smiled, then whispered, “Can I... can I ask you about... about what I said earlier... without you getting angry again? I... I promise I’m not upset or anything...” 

I stopped what I was doing for a moment, then finished attaching the garters before gently brushing my fingertips along the inside of her thigh, above where her stocking rested, causing her to gasp softly. I looked up at her as she gazed at me, her dark blue eyes wide with innocent curiosity, and I smiled. “Yes, baby, you can ask, and I won’t get angry again...” 

“O-okay,” she whispered, then performed the same action with her stocking and the other leg, letting me attach the garters, murmuring quietly while I did so. “Um... did you ever... uh... care for... any of them?” 

I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her sweetly, then shook my head as I looked into her eyes. “No... Can I ask you a question without scaring you?” 

She thought about that for a moment, then nodded. “I... I’ll try not to get scared, Jimin-ah...” 

I hugged her warmly and whispered, “That’s my good girl... how do you know about them? Did someone tell you?” 

She told me how she’d discovered my appointments that weren’t business related. I raised my eyebrows, suddenly indignant that she’d snooped through my laptop, then blinked and hugged her tightly. “Wren-ah... I’m so sorry. That must have hurt you, to see that...” 

She shrugged her shoulders and whispered something that will haunt me for the rest of my life. 

“Well, it was about a month before I... you know... and I’d pretty much given up any hope of you ever caring for me, so it was more... it just... made me surer that you’d be happier if I were dead...” 

“Fuck... Wren-ah... my poor, sweet baby... your sweet, soft heart...” I hugged her tightly while she leaned against me, and I could feel her taking deep breaths again to stop herself from breaking down.


	47. Dinner with the Misters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt. Pizza is an actual restaurant in Singapore, close to the address of the bungalow I'm borrowing for this part of Wren and Jimin's story. I wish they delivered to the U.S. :D

**_Wren’s POV_ **

I hadn’t really thought much about all of that at the time, since I’d been slowly formulating a plan to disappear from Jimin’s life – see, I told you, if I’m given enough time, I can plan pretty well... although in hindsight, if I’d known... well, that’s all past now, no point in wishing I’d done anything differently now. But now that I was thinking about it more clearly, I realized it did hurt... 

“Wae? Why did you go to them instead of coming to me?” I couldn’t stop myself from asking that question, although I was terrified of the answer, and I felt myself tense while I waited for Jimin’s reply. 

“Ah, Wren-ah... it was because I knew if I touched you in any way other than for purely biological purposes, I would fall in love with you, and... and I was too selfish to let myself see that I was hurting both of us. I never considered what you were going through, and I didn’t want to acknowledge that your love might actually have healed me. I... I’d been cold for so long, it almost felt like I’d be dishonoring my mother by loving someone else, even though I knew she would have hated that I’d become so terrible. And... I was afraid that if I loved you, you’d leave me as she did.” 

I blinked, nuzzled my lips against his neck, and hugged him back tightly. “We missed so much, Jimin-ah...” I sat closer on his lap, and he reflexively tightened his arms around me. “I... I forgive you... and... as long as you want me, I’ll stay...” 

He sighed softly and rubbed his hand along my hip, then slowly rocked me back and forth. “My beautiful Wren... I know that no-one knows the future, and even if we promise never to leave, sometimes we can’t keep that promise... but that’s okay. I will take every moment with you, and Jungkook, and Chinmae, and everyone else I care about, and I will be grateful for all of them.” 

I smiled and lifted my face to kiss his cheek, then whispered. “I love you too...” Just as I was going to ask him another question, my stomach growled. 

“Oh, my goodness, there is a monster in your tummy!” Jimin gasped, then gently poked me in the belly, causing me to giggle. “We’d best feed that monster, or who knows what will happen??!” 

“It’ll get hangry...” I replied solemnly. 

“Oh, no, that would be awful! Here, let’s get you in a dress, maybe that will help me stop wanting to... nope, that isn’t going to make any difference... oh my god, that is so adorable! Come here, you cutie! Mrs. Lee certainly has good taste!” 

He’d let me up from his lap, and I’d gone into the closet, then come back out in a sweet, sleeveless white sundress, with red cherries printed all over it. I giggled and went to sit on his lap again while nodding my head. “Mhm... whenever I’d need something new to wear, Mrs. Lee would have me look online and pick something, and then she’d go buy it for me. Sometimes she’d buy me something special... even though all I ever did was wear it in the house.” I felt my eyes burn as tears filled them, and I whispered, “Jimin-ah... I... I’m trying so hard to only be happy, but... but those memories...” 

Jimin hugged me tightly and rubbed my back while whispering, “It’s all right, Wren-ah... we will make lots of good memories... and I understand that you can’t talk about that time without being sad... it makes me sad, too... but we have each other for comfort now, ne?” He cupped my face in his hand and brushed his thumb over my cheek, lightly sweeping the tear that slipped from my eye off of my skin. 

I smiled and nodded, he kissed me sweetly, and we finally got out of the bedroom and headed for the living room to check the laptop and find food for delivery. 

“Hm... what about pizza, and we could eat with the Misters?” I said, smiling as I perused Alt. Pizza’s menu. 

**_Jimin’s POV_**

I wasn’t entirely sure I’d understood what Wren was asking, so I looked at her and said, “What?” 

She looked back at me, her smile fading. “Oh, uh... I... oh, it... never mind... um... what kind of pizza do you want? Or they have pasta... or, look, there’s a different restaurant that serves steak, we could have that delivered...” She was pointing at the map and blinking rapidly, and I took her hand and made her look at me. 

“Wren-ah... you’re not in trouble, baby... what did you ask me?” I smiled warmly at her, and she tried to smile but failed miserably. 

“I asked what kind of pizza you want...” she replied quietly, and then her bottom lip began to tremble. 

“Oh my god, Wrennie... come here, sweetheart... you’re not in trouble, I promise... what did you ask me before you asked what kind of pizza I wanted? Shh, it’s okay, sweetie... god, you’re cute...” 

**_Wren’s POV_**

Why? Why, Wren la Voix Park, are you such an airhead? Of course, he wouldn’t want to eat with his employees! Seriously, you really need to start thinking about the shit you’re going to say before you do get yourself in trouble. Remember? You’re still not sure he isn’t going to kill you, right? I mean, yeah, he said he wouldn’t, and he said that Jungkook doesn’t have anything to do with it either, but he didn’t say anything about anyone else not doing it, right? 

I fought against that voice in my head with all my might, so when Jimin asked me what I’d said, I tried to blow it off, but hello, I’m sitting right next to him, it’s damned near silent in the house except for the bullfrogs croaking out in the yard (and again, I’m sorry Mr. Frog!), and he’s been listening to everything I’ve said so intently, it makes me... well, it’s weird, but I like it. So, naturally, he heard you, and now he’s just trying to get you to repeat it, so he can finally have a reason to get pissed off for real. 

Fuck. 

I tried again when he asked again, and then he pulled me into his lap and held me and called me Wrennie... how freaking sweet is that?? Le Sigh. Fine. Bite the bullet and admit it; it’s too late to take it back. 

“I... I asked if we could eat with the Misters...” I lowered my gaze and looked at my lap where I was playing with my fingers, and he chuckled. 

“I don’t know why not,” he replied quietly; I'll call and ask if they’ve had supper yet.” 

I blinked and lifted my head, then looked at him. “Really? You... you don’t have some kind of rule against that, or something?” 

Jimin laughed and shook his head. “No, there is no rule, I just... well, I’ve never wanted to get to know anyone who worked for me very well, but to be truthful, my father and Julie are friendly with all of their employees... and when I was growing up, I knew all of the people who worked at our house. And we’d have picnics and go bowling, and throw big holiday parties and hire outside help, so our people could have the time to have fun. I just... I just shut myself off from everything, after my mom died...” 

I know I was sitting there with my mouth dropped opened and my eyes round, because, again, if you’d told me that I’d be cuddling on Park Jimin’s lap while discussing having dinner with our chauffeur and bodyguards... and pizza, no less... I’d have called you a liar, and a big fat one, at that! And told you that your pants were on fire!! Yes, I realize that’s silly and childish, but this whole situation... Jimin being so good to me after all this time... it makes me feel kind of like a little kid again... well, except for the fact that he doesn’t touch me like a little kid... 

Jimin reached for his phone, squishing me in the process and laughing about it, then called Mr. Choi. He asked if the three of them were interested in eating with us as we were getting ready to order pizza, and where we were ordering it from. Apparently, the answer was yes, because he also asked if they would mind going to one of the nearby convenience marts and buying some beer, whiskey, and cola, which they agreed to readily. When he hung up the phone, he took a good look at me and started laughing again. 

“Oh, Wren-ah, you are insufferably adorable... and... you make me want to be the man I haven’t been, and that includes being friendly and having friends, and not just employees and acquaintances.” He hugged me warmly, then we chose a few pizzas with different toppings, and he told me that Mr. Choi offered to pick them up as well, so the three men, the alcohol, and the food would be arriving once the pizzas were done cooking. “So, that gives me time to tease a certain pretty girl,” he murmured. 

I blinked and raised my eyebrows, then pouted. “Who is this pretty girl? I’m jealous, I’m going to beat her up... my Daddy is a meanie, he’s going to play with some pretty girl... pfft...” 

The two of us started laughing, and although the thought of him with those escort women flitted through my mind, I pushed it away and snuggled comfortably on his lap on the couch. 

A short while later, Jimin, me, Mr. Choi, Mr. Wang, and Mr. Song were sitting at the large dining room table, eating pizza and drinking, and I learned that their first names are Beomseok, Daeho, and Sukchin, respectively, and all of them don’t mind me calling them Uncle. So, Beomseok Ahjae, Daeho Ahjae, and Sukchin Ahjae... which caused Jimin to tickle me and tell me how adorable I was. 

We learned more about their families, I told them about mine, Jimin talked about his, and eventually, it was time for sleep. 

As Jimin and I cuddled together in our bed, naked under the sheet and pressed tightly together while he rubbed my bottom to soothe me to slumber, I whispered, “I love you, Jimin-ah...” 

“I love you more, Wren-ah...” 

“I love you most...” 

He chuckled and kissed me softly, then murmured, “I love you to the moon and back...” 

“Wow, that’s a long way...” I replied muzzily. “Jimin?” 

“Mmm?” 

“When I wake up tomorrow... this won’t have been a dream, will it?” I started to cry softly and pressed my forehead against his neck. “Please... please tell me this isn’t all a dream...” 

“Ah, Wren, my sweet, pretty girl... no, it is not a dream... I love you more than I could ever explain, but I will do my best as time goes on... and tomorrow, I will tell you more about my mom, and the rest of the story about her and my jackass teacher, and how Jungkook is the reason you and I are here right now... all right?” 

I sniffled as he pressed warm kisses against my forehead, then nodded. “Okay, Daddy.” 

“Good girl. Sleep now, sweetheart.” 

“Mmkay...”


	48. It's not really a mini

**_Wren's POV_**

I woke up the next morning to find Jimin lying on his side next to me, his cheek leaning on his hand as he propped his head up with his arm, and the feeling of slow curlicues being drawn on my belly, underneath my babydoll nightgown, by his gentle fingertips. 

In case you're wondering, another type of item that Jimin had Mrs. Lee purchase was sleepwear. Apparently, he likes sexy little lingerie in bed, too... the pajama top and shorts that I wore on the plane were ones I'd picked out myself a while ago, but it's too hot in Singapore to wear them, otherwise I'm sure I'd be in them frequently. So, there I was, lying on my back wearing a short, pink, almost see-through babydoll nightie and pink lace panties. Boy short style. Thank you, Mrs. Lee... I'm definitely going to have to say that when I see her next... 

The thing is, part of me is still wondering when this whole production will come to an end, and I'll be... whatever is planned for me. I'm either going to end up dead or thrown in some institution somewhere... it's not like he could take the chance that I might talk about how he treated me or that I ran away from him on purpose. I mean, Jimin is richer than God, so he doesn't need to worry about all of the money he's throwing away on buying me all these things, or renting this house for three months, or renting the condos for the Lees, Kims, and the Misters... oh wait, Namjoon Ahjae, Beomseok Ahjae, Daeho Ahjae, and Sukchin Ahjae... hm, I know Namjoon Ahjae doesn't mind me calling him that, I wonder if... ah, I'm getting off track... anyway, so, yeah... I want to believe him, god I do, with all my heart, but... well, maybe if nothing happens, eventually I'll get over this fear... I certainly hope so. 

So, Jimin was staring at me, a warm smile on his soft mouth, his dark hazel eyes twinkling as he watched me stretch. Taking advantage of my splayed state, he slipped his fingers down and tickled my kitty, causing me to sigh, then moan softly and blush. My desire for his touch made me instinctively push my hips up to press myself more firmly against his hand, and he chuckled. 

"Good morning, pretty girl," he murmured as he leaned close and brushed a kiss over my lips, while he slid his fingers inside the front of my panties, immediately finding my clit and rubbing it tenderly. 

"Mmm... morning, Daddy..." I whispered back, blinked, and tilted my head on the pillow as he leaned back again. "Your breath smells minty, did you get up and brush your teeth already?" His sweet caresses were making me tremble as my need grew, and I squirmed on the bed to press my side more fully against him, then reached to wrap my fingers around his hard length and gently stroke him. 

A gasp passed his lips at the warm touch, and he kissed me again while slipping his hand further beneath the lace to pet my soft nethers slowly. "Mmm... no, baby, I didn't..." he mumbled against my mouth, then said, "I have a surprise for you, Wren-ah... close your eyes and open your mouth..." 

**_Jimin's POV_**

Wren blinked when I said that, then gave me a highly suspicious look with one of her eyebrows raised before whispering, "Are you gonna do somethin' dirty to me, Daddy?" 

Her reply caught me by surprise and startled a laugh from my throat. I kissed her more deeply, then murmured when I broke the kiss, "You are so cute... and no, I hadn't planned on it, but since you've brought it up..." I wiggled my eyebrows at her, and she started giggling. For all that is holy, how can this beauty be so fucking cute as a button and so amazingly sexy at the same time? Mmph. Wait, you're saying I get to touch her any time... oh my god, Park Jimin, you lucky bastard, she's yours!!! I grinned at her and said, "But I won't do anything dirty right now, baby..." 

She narrowed her eyes at me and pursed her lips, then closed her eyes and opened her mouth. I slipped my fingers out of her panties, reached over her to the bedside table, and picked up the little packet of breath strips. Tugging one out, I placed it on her tongue, then kissed her deeply while I dropped the container back on the table. Wren giggled as she felt the thing melting on her tongue, then rolled toward me, her hand still stroking my dick, while I grabbed her leg and lifted it over my hip, then tucked my thigh between hers. 

"Daddy..." she moaned softly, sighing as I slid my hand down and cupped her bottom. 

"Mmm... let go of my mini, baby... I want you on top of me... I want to feel your wet little kitty soaking through your panties and slicking me up for you..." I tried to make her let go of my dick, but she wrapped her other hand around my shaft and whispered. 

"Pffft, you'll just have to wear a raincoat, so getting you wet won't make a difference... let me play with you for a little bit, Daddy... I wanna lick your lollipop..." She looked up at me with those big blue eyes, her thick, chestnut hair falling around her face, and ran her tongue around her lips, moistening them, so they glistened with her saliva in the soft morning light. 

And then she said, "Please?" 

Like it was the one thing she wanted most in the whole world, and it would make her indescribably happy, and if I didn't let her, she might just die. 

Yes, honest to God, that is precisely the expression she had on her face, although she wasn't pouting, and her voice wasn't whiney... she just looked like... heaven... and she wanted to give me pleasure, and was asking me for my permission... 

Yesu, save me, I'm a bad, bad man for thinking all of the things I'm thinking right now... the ways I want to touch and taste and tease her... then again, she has led me to believe that she is very much interested in me doing those things, so I suppose I can't really be considered bad... just... what was it she called me? Horny? No, that's what I said... oh, right, frisky... I'm very frisky... 

Of course, I couldn't deny my sweet beauty when she asked so prettily, so I rolled onto my back and murmured, "I'm the one who should be saying please, Wren-ah... so yes... and please, I would love to feel you licking my lollipop..." 

**_Wren's POV_**

We both giggled when he said it. Later we agreed that it was because I sound much cuter when I say it; he just sounds silly... still, we also decided that he'd say it again because it makes us giggle, and then we both get a treat. I mean... I love doing this for him. I've never understood people who think it's disgusting... yeah, pee comes from there and all, but he licks my kitty, and he even licked my... well... you know what he did... and if he's willing to do that, how could I even consider not doing this for him. 

And the best part is, he doesn't insist, so it makes me want to do it. I dated a guy a long time ago, I think we went out three or four times, and we were thinking about having sex. Still, he was so intent on me sucking him off, he wasn't doing anything for me with his ridiculous groping... needless to say, he didn't get anything, and I went home, used my handy-dandy little buzzy thing, and was perfectly content. 

Anyway, back to Jimin's mini... I don't know why we keep calling it that... it's not mini, at all... I was serious when I said he's big... like... not gargantuan big, but definitely more than average... and when I think about it, I'm shocked it didn't hurt when he was fucking me to make me pregnant, except he did tell me that if I didn't try to fight him, he wouldn't hurt me... and when I think more about it, I think he might have probably used lube. Of course, he had to have, because I know he was stroking himself off first, so it wouldn't last so long... so, whether he intended that to help me or not, it still did... 

But the point is, he's definitely more than a mouthful, and as I said, I have a quick gag reflex, so... as much as I want to do this for him, I have to be careful, so there aren't any unpleasant surprises. I had both of my hands wrapped around his shaft, covering almost the whole length with my fingers, and there was enough left to be able to have him almost touch my uvula when I took him in my mouth, so I had to shift my hands a little bit. 

I ended up on my knees beside him, bent over him so I could hold him steady and tease the hell out of him when I found myself being dragged closer to him, then I heard him whispering, "Wren-ah... put your pussy over my face..." 

So, there we were, in the classic sixty-nine position... god, he's... fuck... if you've never had a guy lick and suck your clit through your panties, I highly recommend trying it... fuck... I was having a hard time paying attention to what I was doing to him, but I made a valiant effort, and from the way he was gasping and moaning against my puss, I'd say I was doing a decent job... 

**_Jimin's POV_ **

She calls her pussy her 'kitty'... she stretches from tip to toe and purrs for me when I stroke her... she kitten licks my dick... I swear to God, one day I'm going to come home and find she's turned into a cat. As long as she can turn back into this beautiful girl whenever she wanted to, I'd be okay with that. Fuck. Her tongue... and her lips... she ran her tongue around the circumference of my glans while she slowly stroked my shaft with her soft, warm hands, and you'd think my cock was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted. 

I slipped my hand into her hair while she was kneeling beside me and combed my fingers through the thick, silky locks, while watching avidly as she worshipped my dick. And then I realized I didn't want to be the only one feeling the bliss, so I let go of her hair and pulled slightly at her calf, tugging her closer to me, then urged her to sit on my face. 

I'm not entirely sure if what I started doing felt so good that she forgot herself, or what. Still, the more I teased her through that thin lace fabric, the more of my cock she took in her mouth, and I could feel her hands slipping further down toward the base of it until I could feel my tip bumping the back of her mouth and against her throat. And she wasn't gagging. In fact, she was moaning. Which made me crazy. I slipped my finger into the crotch of her panties, tugged them to the side, then started flicking the tip of my tongue against her clit, and as God is my witness, she fucking deep throated me. And came all over my mouth. Which caused me to shoot my load into her throat and buck my hips. 

Now, I know some people say women can't ejaculate, but they can. And in case you're wondering, I know about it because after I realized Wren does it, I was kind of freaked out, since I hadn't heard of it happening before, and I didn't know exactly what was... well... I mean, things are so close there... anyway, I Googled it. The blurb said that apparently, ten percent of women can do it, and the liquid is similar to what is produced by a man's prostate gland. Well, okay then, Wren is one of that ten percent. 

Anyway, as soon as I realized I'd pushed my dick even deeper into her throat, I grabbed her hair and gently pulled her off since I didn't want to hurt her, but I also didn't want her to suddenly realize what was happening, and have her gag reflex kick in. She lifted her head, I felt the tightness around my glans relax as she let me out of her mouth, and then, because she was such a good girl for giving me that pleasure, I flicked my tongue over her clit again. 

**_Wren's POV_**

Never. Nope. Not in a million years, even if I practiced every day and night. I would never be able to do it because of my gag reflex. That's what I always thought whenever I imagined being able to take a guy's dick all the way in my mouth. And especially a dick the size of Jimin's. Of course, I've never had a guy do what he did... well, I mean my exes did it, but the way he does it... oof... so, if there is some sort of ribbon or award given out for the first time someone deep throats, I'm ready for the ceremony... I'll prepare my acceptance speech, just let me know where and when. 

Just about the time I was letting Jimin's cock out of my mouth and starting to take a breath, he did that thing to my little button again. Which sent shockwaves through my body, forced me into another orgasm, and made me scream. Well, shriek, really... our poor neighbors. I hope they don't hate us. And then, I fell over onto my side on the bed beside him, rolled over onto my back with my feet on my pillow, and my knees spread wide and floated in the haze of ecstasy for a little bit. I'm pretty sure I looked I was completely drunk or high. 

I sort of realized that Jimin was moving me around by the feeling of the sheet under my back as I slid around on it. Then I found myself with my head on my pillow, my panties removed and tossed on the floor, and a gorgeous man named Park Jimin resting between my legs and lying on top of me while he held me close, kissed and licked my neck, and whispered sweet words to me. God, I love him. God... I will die if he stops loving me. Or if I find out he never loved me and this has all been some sort of elaborate game. 

I became more aware as I felt him slide his hard length inside of me, but then I heard him mutter, "Shit," and felt him slip back out, then do the whole 'find the packet and put the raincoat on' thing. Which made me giggle and caused him to laugh in return, then kiss me warmly. 

"Twenty-seven days, baby... I want to be sure we don't have an accident..." He stopped talking for a moment, and I opened my eyes to look fully at him, although I was still feeling a bit muzzy. "Wren-ah... I want you to know... if you do get pregnant, even if we're trying not to... I will be ecstatic. So, I don't want you to worry that I might be upset because I won't. Okay?" He kissed me again, then pressed soft kisses all over my face as he whispered, "I want to wait as I said so that we can become acquainted with each other, but... if it happens sooner, then it was meant to be, and I will welcome the chance to be the husband for you that I should have been..." 

I lay beneath him as he began a slow, gentle rhythm once he'd slipped back inside me again, and I lifted my arms to rest them around his neck, the sunlight bright enough now for me to see his stunning features, and the golden flecks in his dark hazel eyes. "Thank you for telling me, Jimin-ah... I... I would have worried if it happens..." I offered him a small smile, and he kissed me deeply, enveloping me in the warmth of his lovemaking.


	49. All of them?

_Jimin's POV_

After another leisurely interlude with my beautiful wife, we cuddled close and shared soft kisses, no words spoken, just gentle smiles and quiet giggles, until finally, I murmured, "We should get up and have breakfast, pretty girl... I could call Mrs. Kim and ask her if she wouldn't mind coming over to cook for us, and we could shower while we're waiting. I'd like to spend some time at the botanical gardens with you today." 

Wren gave me a slow blink – there we go with the cat-like qualities again – and smiled. I could listen to her voice every moment of the day, the sweet dulcet tones evident when she murmured, "I'd like that, Daddy... will you pick out what you want me to wear, please?" 

I couldn't help but kiss her again and pull her close to gently caress her round ass before I nipped her bottom lip gently and nodded my head. "Yes, I will do that, baby... you go get in the shower while I call Mrs. Lee; I won't be but a moment." 

"Okay... um... could we... um..." Wren was looking at me when she started to speak, but she suddenly lowered her face and whispered, "never mind... I'll... I'll go start my shower..." She tried to turn away from me and leave my embrace, to climb off the bed, but I held her close and kissed her cheek. 

"Wren-ah... could we what? Please don't be afraid to ask... if I can give it to you, I'll give you anything..." She turned her head back toward me and ducked her forehead under my chin, her warm breath wafting into the hollow of my collarbone. 

"I... I wanted to ask if... if... we could eat with... with everyone...? B-but... but n-n-never mind..." I could feel her trembling, and then she very, very quietly whispered, "I... I k-know they w-were only being n-n-nice to m-m-me, b-because you... you... you t-t-told them to b-b-be... I just... I... f-f-forgot... c-c-cuz of last n-n-night..." 

"Wren... sweetheart... they all love you; they've loved you since you moved in with me before the wedding..." I could feel her breath hitching in her chest while she tried to suppress her sobs, and I pulled her as close to me as I could get her, then lifted her leg over my hip, so I could tuck my thigh between hers and get her even closer. "It's my fault they didn't talk to you for so long, baby... because I told them not to get close to you... I... I didn't want anybody else to get any part of you that I wasn't getting, even though it was my own actions that kept you from me. I'm so sorry, jagiya... Jungkook told me he'd talked to everyone while I was planning this trip, and when he asked if there were any volunteers to accompany us, the entire household and security staff wanted to come." 

Wren slowly lifted her head and looked at me, shimmering teardrops glistening in her eyes, her beautiful cheeks wet with the salty liquid. "R-r-really? They... they wanted... want to come? All of them?" 

To put Wren's surprise in context, we live in a mansion in Seoul; it has thirty rooms, not including the staff quarters, which are in a separate house behind the mansion. Each room in the mansion is cleaned weekly, even if most of them aren't used... although now that Wren and I are making up for lost time, I think every one of the fifteen bedrooms will be getting used at some point... hm... yep, I'm definitely frisky for my lovely wifey... haha, I have to say that to her... wifey... she'll laugh so hard. Anyway, that's a lot of work for just a couple of people, so I have a household staff that consists of Mr. Kim, who is... well, he's not a butler... he doesn't answer the door every time someone rings the doorbell, it's responded to by whoever is nearest at the time. And he doesn't help me pick out my clothes or get dressed, so he's not a valet either. He's... he's kind of more like a supervisor...

Think of it like this... you work in a place, and you have a set job to do, but sometimes, things come up that are a bit confusing, so you need to ask someone what to do about it. Mr. Kim is that person. He helps the new staff get used to their routines; he mediates any squabbles between them. He also takes care of the household expenses, buying whatever is needed, giving the staff their paychecks. I also discovered that he enjoys gardening – the flower variety, not fruits and vegetables – and he helps the gardeners with the upkeep of the gardens. He's pretty much indispensable. 

Then there's Mrs. Kim, who is our cook, and she cooks the meals for all the household staff and whoever else is there. She has her own kitchen staff of five, as well, because she's basically feeding a small army three times a day, three hundred and sixty-five days a year, and she rarely takes a day off. I can't imagine life without her either, especially since I've discovered she makes banana pudding, which I can't wait to taste. I'll have to tease Taemin about it; maybe they'll have a cook-off... oh, that would be so hard to choose... 

Anyway, and then there is Mrs. Lee, who is the head of the housekeeping staff. She's more of their boss and instructs them about which chores are theirs, which rooms they're to clean on what days, how to perform their tasks properly, and she looked after Wren the most while she was recuperating. I am grateful beyond measure for that woman and her patience with me, and loving care for my wife, even when I was blind to all of it. 

So, including Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim, Mrs. Lee, and the three Misters, I also have fifteen household staff and ten other bodyguards. So, thirty-six people, in total. All of which had grown fond of my sweet, beautiful wife, and all of which who wanted to come with us on our vacation. Naturally, that was impossible. However, having Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim, and Mrs. Lee away from Seoul for six months isn't really feasible, so in a month, the six of them (and Mrs. Lee's husband) will go back home, and six of the other staff will come; one from the kitchen; two from the cleaning crew, and three bodyguards, who will take turns driving us around. At that point, if I do need Mr. Kim for anything, he can come back, but I mostly had him here with his wife and Mrs. Lee to start with so Wren would feel more comfortable. 

"Yes, pretty girl, all of them. So, yes, we can ask Mr. And Mrs. Kim, and Mr. and Mrs. Lee if they would like to join you, me, and the Misters for breakfast. Well, I'll ask Mrs. Kim if she's willing to cook for all of us. Or, we could all go out for breakfast, then go to the gardens together if you would like that, and they are interested." I kissed her gently, softly rubbed her round bottom, and she sighed and snuggled her face into my neck. 

"I'd... I'd like that... whatever they want to do would be wonderful... are... are you sure you don't mind?" Wren lifted her head and looked at me, her beautiful blue eyes glistening with unshed tears, her expression slightly hesitant. "I mean... you don't have to..." 

I stopped her words with another kiss, and this time I kissed her until she was panting softly, while I'd slipped my fingers between her bottom cheeks and began to tickle her soft puss lightly. "I'd enjoy spending time with everyone and you very much, baby..." I replied as I broke the kiss, then smiled when I felt her soft petals spreading open with her desire, to wet my fingertips. "Mmm... so soft... so wet... Wren-ah, is that because of me?" I could feel her body trembling in my arms as she gulped and gasped. 

"Y-yes... yes, Jimin-ah... ngh... I... I need... you... please... again... mmph... please..." Her voice was tight and whispery, and she rolled her hips to rub herself against my hand, moistening my palm. 

**_Wren's POV_**

His kisses. Park Jimin. My husband. My husband's kisses. I am addicted. His lips are so soft and warm, and he... it's like he imbues his kisses with his love... and it flows into me and my heart rejoices... and all my cares and worries are swept away on that flood of delight. And the things he does with his hands... even when all he's doing is gently caressing my kitty, my body responds. I can feel my heat rising, feel the wetness, feel how his fingers slide tenderly along my nether lips. He says I purr. How could I not? He is... everything I've ever wished for in a man... and I thought I'd lost every chance of him loving me, except in my dreams, but here he is, finally. 

And yet, there is still that dark part of my soul that waits and watches for the subtle signs that something is amiss and urges caution and suspicion, even as my heart tries to soar. An ephemeral thread weighted down by the fears I cannot shed. "Wren," they say in my head, "it's only been three days, against three years... love him, but... be wary..." 

"Please, Jimin-ah..." I whimpered softly to him, my eyes closing while I felt my pussy opening, felt his fingers gently slipping inside me to slowly lead me toward another climax, while he offered me another of his life-saving kisses. 

He broke the kiss and murmured, while nuzzling his mouth against mine lightly, "Please, what, Wren-ah?" He nibbled my bottom lip while he slowly stroked me and said, "I want to hear what you want in your sweet voice..." 

I blushed. My sweet voice, he said. Fuck. Mine is sweet? His is that thick, gooey caramel flavor right now, and the timbre of it is rumbling in my chest, filling me with heat and need. "Please, Jimin-ah... make me cum with your fingers... I want to soak your hand with my cum..." Well, it's not like I make a huge mess, but I discovered a long time ago that I do... uh... ejaculate is the word I've seen used when I've looked it up, although that makes it sound like when a guy does it... mine isn't like that, I just... get even wetter than I already am... weird, right? But Jimin seems to think it's pretty cool, so... I'm not going to worry about it. 

"Mmm, baby, you are so fucking sexy when you say things like that... such provocative words from such an innocent-looking girl... come here, pretty girl, as close as you can get... rub your clit on my thigh while I fuck you with my fingers..." His voice darkened and lowered, and he held me more tightly as he rolled onto his back, so I was lying somewhat atop him, with his leg still between mine. He continued thrusting his fingers into my kitty while he gripped one of my bottom cheeks with his other hand, then began to help me hump myself against his leg, the friction directly against my little button since there is no more hair to hide it. 

"Oh, god... Daddy... yes... fuck me... mmmph..." I rolled my hips insistently and pressed my mouth against his neck, then bit him, leaving a mark that would be added to the others I'd made yesterday. His response to that was to release my cheek and spank me hard while fingering me faster. "Ouch! Oh godohgodohgod... yessssss... please, Daddy... please..." 

He chuckled softly and squeezed my ass, then growled, "Please, what, baby? Tell Daddy what you want me to do to you... use your words, Princess..." He pushed his fingers as deeply into my pussy as he could, then wiggled them around, causing me to squeal and writhe. 

"S-spank me; Daddy... fuck me with your fingers and OWWWW!!! Oh, fuck, oh, fuCK!!! Daddy!!! OUCH DADDY YESSSSSPLEASSEEEE!!!! OWWWWW!!!!" He slapped that one cheek as hard as he could a few more times, then stuffed a finger into my ass without any lubrication, causing me to shriek and cum. 

**_Jimin's POV_**

Fucking hell... who is this gorgeous, wild, amazing woman, whose body is rubbing against mine so wantonly, her beautiful voice heavy with lust for me, with need for what I'm doing to her? Wait; what? She's my wife?? You're joking!! Never will I ever neglect her again, never will I ever not touch her when she asks, or kiss her, or hold her, or talk to her... she may come to regret having caused me to fall in love with her, because I will never, ever leave her alone, again. Then again, so far, she doesn't seem to mind that I can't get enough of her... and if truth be told, it seems that she can't get enough of me... 

She clung to me as she climaxed, my fingers gripped by her muscles, her humid breath panting hotly into the hollow of my neck. I continued stroking inside her slowly, gently tugged the one out of her ass, and the others from her sweet puss, then wrapped her in my arms and whispered, "Mmm, what a good girl you are for Daddy... does your cheek hurt, Princess? Let me rub it for you... sweet thing... you're so beautiful..." I caressed her warmed mound and held her close while she regained her equilibrium, then couldn't help but snicker when she replied. 

"I think having one side of my butt sore is going to make me think I should be limping or something..." She nibbled her lips along the underside of my jaw, then murmured, "but you rubbing it feels nice... please don't stop, k?" 

"Mmm," I hummed in reply, "I won't stop, baby... well, except I still need to call everyone... do you want to ask Mrs. Kim to cook for us, or have them all come to breakfast with us at a restaurant?" I kissed her forehead, then murmured, "Or, we could eat fruit and an omelet for breakfast, play in the pool for a while, then lie on the couch and make out for the rest of the day..." I honestly expected her to say something like what a pervert I am, or 'what about the gardens?', or even just 'no, I'm sore, and I need a rest,' but...


	50. I'm a good girl!!!

**_Wren's POV_**

"We... really? We could make out on the couch? And watch movies, maybe? And eat junk food? Hm... we'd have to go to the convenience mart, though..." I started to think about the possibilities because I'm an idiot. 

Let me explain. 

I know I've mentioned that my siblings are older than I am, but I've never said how much older... well, the closest one to my age is my brother Bill, and he's thirty-seven. Then there's my brother John, he's thirty-nine, and then my sisters Mary, Barbara, and Dorothy, who are forty-one, forty-three, and forty-four, respectively. The girls are all one and a half years apart each, John came after two years, and then Bill... and my mom has frequently said the girls should have been triplets, as that would have been so much easier. Of course, she's always said it with a huge, happy smile on her face. 

And then there was me. Oops. Both my mom and dad said I was an incredibly happy accident, my brother Bill said I was supposed to be a swimming pool... apparently, when my parents told my siblings that they were going to be getting a surprise and asked if they had any guesses about what it was, he wanted a built-in pool. Then again, my parents did have a pool built shortly after I was three, so I was old enough to learn to swim, and Bill was tasked with babysitting me around the water since he was the one who'd been so vocal about having one. He still teases me about that, but he also says it with a huge, happy grin on his face. 

There were various issues with having siblings so much older than I was, but most of them weren't anything difficult to deal with, except for not having anyone to play with. Sure, I had a few friends as I grew up, but on the days when none of my friends could come over, I found myself alone and lonely. My mom didn't work, so she tried to cheer me up, and I was fine when I had books or could play the piano, or the weather was nice, and I could go outside and play in the yard – I was pretty good at keeping myself occupied without driving my mom crazy for her attention – but still... I saw my friends with their brothers and sisters, doing things together (when they weren't trying to murder each other), and I sometimes wished I'd been born closer in age to mine. 

And the one thing I wanted to do more than anything was make a blanket fort. The weird thing is, as much as I wanted to do that when I was young, I never suggested it to my mom or any of my friends when they would come over. I just... I don't really know why it just seemed... kind of wrong...? I mean, not wrong like bad, but... well, so when Jimin said we could make out, guess what popped right into my head? 

"Oh, I know!" I said excitedly as I moved to sit up. (Mind you, I was still straddling Jimin's leg, so I ended up kneeling and sitting on his thigh since he lowered his leg when I shifted my position, and luckily, I didn't knee him in the groin). "We could make a blanket fort!!" The words fell right out of my mouth without having checked in with my brain to see if they would be appropriate or not, and from the look on Jimin's face when I said them, I knew I'd made a colossal mistake. 

**_Jimin's POV_**

Wait; what? A blanket fort? I frowned at Wren as I thought about it, my mind trying to picture the living room at the bungalow and the furniture in it, and I'd have to ask Mrs. Lee if she'd seen extra blankets and pillows; and if we should shop for things we could decorate the inside of it with, and what kind of snacks we'd get when we went to the convenience store, and the movies we could watch on the tablet, and I got excited too until I realized she was staring at me... and her bottom lip was trembling – fuck, she's so damned cute when she does that... and she started to cry. No sobs left her mouth, but she did slowly start to crawl off my leg and toward the edge of the bed. 

"I'm sorry," she gasped as she looked away from me, and I quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving the bed. 

"Honey! Sorry for what, Wren-ah? Come here, pretty girl... come sit on my lap, sweetie... sorry for what, baby?" I scooted up to sit against the headboard in the yoga position, gently pulled her with me, then smiled as she came to me and sat sideways in the bowl of my lap. She leaned forward as she leaned against me, then wrapped her arms around my arm, pressed her cheek against my bicep, and just cried. Silently. The only reason I knew she was still crying was that she was shaking, and I could feel her tears dripping onto my forearm, then to my leg. She was bent over, which exposed her delicate back, and I slowly rubbed her skin and brushed my fingers gently through her thick, soft hair while I waited for her to speak, if she would. 

Finally, after a few long minutes, she sat up slightly and rested the side of her head against the front of my shoulder. I pulled her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck, and she whispered, "I'm... I'm such a baby... I... I'm sorry..." 

"Wren-ah! Of course, you're a baby sometimes; you're the baby of your family! And you're my baby, too... it's not a bad thing, sweetheart. Why are you sad? Tell me what I can do to make you smile, pretty girl..." I held her and rocked her gently while nuzzling softly at the nape of her neck, smiling as I felt her breath hitch while she tried to stop her tears. 

"I just..." She started to say, then hesitated for another moment, before continuing, "I didn't get to do that when I was younger, and it just... just popped into my head... it's so stupid... I'm sorry... you... you looked so mad... and you wanted to do something outside instead, and I... I just... barged right over your preference..." 

I started laughing softly, pulled on her shoulder carefully, urging her to lay back in my arms, and then tenderly wiped the tears from her beautiful face. "Wren-ah, you are adorable... Jungkook and our other friends and I used to do that when we were young, I have very fond memories of it. I would love to do that with you... I wasn't mad, baby; I was thinking of what kind of snacks we could get at the store and what movies we could watch. I want to do all of those things with you, pretty girl... although, to be honest, I wouldn't mind waiting until later this afternoon when it starts storming. We could go to the gardens after breakfast, spend most of the day there, then come home and play..." 

Wren blinked at me cutely, blushed, then wrapped her arms around my shoulders and hugged me. I could feel her sigh softly; then, she whispered, "I... I wish I could have known you when we were young... and I could have been there for you when your mom died... and maybe you wouldn't have felt so afraid to care for anyone, and... and maybe we would have started loving each other then..." 

It took me a few moments to realize what she'd said, and as I processed her words and the depth of feeling inherent in them, I understood that she'd told them without thought or reservation, and simply because she loves me and would take away the pain I forced myself to live with for so long. I don't even think she was equating it with not having had to go through what I'd done to her, either. I smiled and rested my cheek against hers, as she had her chin leaning on my shoulder, and I murmured, "That would have been wonderful, Wren-ah. But, since we didn't, I'm delighted we found each other now." 

She squirmed around a bit, so she was facing me, with her legs around my hips and tucked between my back and the headboard, then sighed softly again. "You realize it would be a whole lot easier to get out of bed if you weren't so comfortable to snuggle with, right?" 

**_Wren's POV_**

Jimin laughed at my comment, hugged me, and then started to tickle my sides gently, which caused me to giggle and squirm. Still, before things got heated, he stopped and kissed me warmly, then murmured, "I'd very much like to make love to you, Wren-ah, but I'm a bit sore again from using the latex condom earlier... we'll stop at a pharmacy on the way home this afternoon and buy some non-latex ones." 

"Oh! I forgot we hadn't done that yet. We keep saying we're going to leave the house, and then we don't. I swear, we're just like horny teenagers." I started to slip off his lap, but he held his arms around me and grinned. 

"I am not horny; I'm frisky! And I blame it all on you. If you weren't so irresistible, I would have no trouble leaving the house." He kissed me again, and I slid my hands into his thick, soft hair while he hugged me tightly. 

"Frisky teenagers, then..." I murmured against his mouth, both of our eyes open, which caused us to giggle since being that close made both of us look weird to the other. "Mmm... maybe we could go to that other store too, and get the things for my bottom..." I started to move again, but this time I found myself pushed away and forcibly turned onto my belly, then a saliva-soaked finger was poked into my butt. "Hey!" I complained, and I started to reach back and try to slap his hand away, but he grabbed my wrist with his other hand, then stuffed another wet finger into my tight ass. "HEY!!! Oh... ohgod... Jimin-ah..." 

**_Jimin's POV_ **

Honest to fucking God, I have no idea what's wrong with me. Actually, there isn't anything wrong with me since there is nothing wrong with wanting to please my beauty all day long. But seriously, how is it that I just cannot keep my hands off her?? If she weren't so half-hearted about trying to get me to stop, maybe that would convince me, but... she just... responds so readily. "Fuck, look at you, pretty girl..." I whispered to her while I wiggled my fingers inside her tight backdoor. "Sexy little hussy... Daddy's beautiful baby... do you like this, sweet thing?" She gripped the sheets with the hand I wasn't holding, spread her legs to give me perfect access to her pretty little pucker, pressed her knees into the mattress and arched her back to lift her hips, then rolled her hips to urge me to finger her faster, while she moaned loudly. 

"Yes... yes, Daddy... I... I love it..." I let go of her wrist, and she gripped the sheets with that hand too, holding them bunched near her face, her cheek flush against the bed while she moaned and cooed at me. I gently caressed her bottom, paying special attention to the cheek I'd spanked, and she smiled. "I... I love that too, Daddy... when you pet me..." 

I chuckled softly and gently pinched her sweet spot, then started moving my fingers a little faster in and out of her. "Do you think I can make you cum like this, baby? Is it enough?" I knew I could cum when Jungkook fucked me like this, but his fingers always manage to find my prostate and push me over. However, since girls don't have one, and I haven't tried to get one to climax like this, well... we'll see what she thinks... 

"I... I dunno... I haven't had anyone try just this before..." Wren clenched her muscles and squealed when my fingers dragged against her tight muscle. "Oooo!!! Oh... maybe if I... mmm..." She started squeezing and relaxing her muscles in a sort of rhythm, although not entirely predictably, but after a minute, she stopped and shook her head. "It still feels delicious, but not quite good enough..." 

I chuckled softly and pushed my fingers all the way in, then stopped moving them. "Okay, well, I want you to have another orgasm before we get out of bed, so... come here and get on your hands and knees over my legs, facing away from me... mhm, just like that... now I'll spread my legs, and you lower your head to the bed... yesssssssss... holy fuck, Wren-ah, what a naughty position... you are absolutely going to be just like this, often... yesu... your kitty and your bottom are so fucking gorgeous..." 

**_Wren's POV_**

"Your kitty and your bottom are so fucking gorgeous..." Jimin said while he started to slowly slip his fingers in and out of my ass again. And delicately began to tickle the fingertips of his other hand along my vulva. And I groaned and lowered my chest to the bed to offer him an even lewder view. "Fuck, Wren-ah... you get so wet... you make me so hard, baby... I just... want to... mmm... come here, baby... lean back a bit... mmmmmmmmmm..." 

He slid his fingers out of my butt, and I could feel him using the tips of his thumbs to spread my outer lips and hold them open carefully. I moaned even more loudly when I felt him lick the flat of his tongue from my clit to my tight rosebud, then gently poked his tongue in. "Jimin!!" I squealed, "not until after I've showered!" I quickly pulled away and turned around on the bed to squat over his thighs, then sit when he brought his legs back together. I was blushing deeply, and he chuckled softly, then gently began fiddling with my nipples. 

"You still taste delicious, even if you haven't showered, Wren-ah," he murmured to me sweetly, his dark hazel gaze moving back and forth between looking into my eyes and watching what his hands were doing at my breasts. "And you're adorable when you blush like that, pretty girl..." 

"Aish," I responded, while I started teasing his nipples in return, grinning when the tiny nubbins hardened instantly under my touch. "Still... it just... not until I've showered..." 

He sighed softly and smiled warmly at me, then lowered his hands to slide them around my waist and pull me close to him, our chests pressed together while I rested my arms over his shoulders. He held me tenderly for a long time, the two of us quieting down and listening to each other breath, along with the faint noises from outside. Finally, he stirred and chuckled, then whispered, "Wren-ah... your tummy keeps growling... we really need to get up and take a shower, then go eat. You go get started, and I'll call everyone and let them know the plan." 

"Mmm, I no wanna move, Daddy," I breathed against his neck, causing him to chuckle. 

"What a cutie," he whispered, rubbing his hands up and down my back. "But, I need to hurry and call everyone before they have their breakfast." He hugged me warmly, then whispered, "Come on, baby, up up up... let's go..." He released his hold and gently pushed me to start me moving while I grumbled and pouted, causing him to laugh. "Good god, you're so freaking adorable." He followed me off the bed and patted my bottom as he sent me toward the bathroom. "Be a good girl, Wren-ah, and go get in the shower. I'll call everyone and join you shortly." 

"Okay, Daddy," I replied, giggled as I wiggled my butt and finally removed the little babydoll nightie, then tossed it toward him, where it ended up on top of his head and covering his face. "Omo! Hahahaha, EEK!!!" I had started giggling harder until he made a move to come toward me, his hands outstretched and making grabby fingers, while he growled at me softly. Before he could touch me, I turned around and ran into the bathroom, directly into the shower, closed the door, and then turned on the water. "I'M A GOOD GIRL, DADDY!! SEE??!!!"


	51. Bad things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: Kinky spanking stuff ahead

**_Jimin's POV_**

And again... my wife is my goddess. And she is also my cute and adorable babygirl. How the fucking hell did all of that get into one package as gorgeous as she is? And how did I get blessed with her? Mom... did you send her to me? I think you did... 

I laughed as she scooted into the bathroom, then yelled about being a good girl, shook my head, and removed her nightie from my face. "Aish, I am positive the neighbors are all talking about us now... I am definitely going to ask the Kim's and Mrs. Lee to make the rounds and apologize for us. Maybe Mrs. Kim will make banana pudding for all of them... if not that, I should ask her to make pastries, at least..." 

A few minutes later, after I spoke with everyone, including the Misters, I joined my lovely wife in the shower and proceeded to help her, which included a whole lot of giggling and teasing and kissing until we were both squeaky clean and smiling at each other like kids. We dried each other off, brushed our teeth, and dried our hair – well, I dried our hair... I'm not sure why, but I love doing that for her, and she appears to enjoy it while she sits on the stool in front of the mirror. 

I'd picked out a pretty, white lace sundress and white lace undergarments that I wanted her to wear, and although I prefer her in a garter belt and stockings, I planned to have her wear a pair of white sandals. Oh well, knowing her legs are bare to her panties will also make me happy. Then again, I'm not sure if she'll be wearing panties, which would make me even happier. I am such a dirty, dirty man. I blame her. She's just too fucking perfect. 

"When did you tell everyone to be here so we could go, Jimin-ah?" Wren asked once she was dressed, and as she finished her light makeup, then wore her jewelry. She came to me and slid her arms around my neck. "You look very handsome and comfortable; I like you in shorts." She murmured softly as she stood on tiptoe so I could kiss her. 

**_Wren's POV_**

Jimin was wearing a white cotton button-down shirt with half-length sleeves, a pair of light khaki shorts that revealed from about three inches of his perfectly muscled thighs to his ankles, and a pair of pure white canvas sneakers, and I knew he was wearing a pair of white boxer briefs under the shorts. I wanted to tear everything off him and jump his bones. Seriously. What the fuck has happened to me? 

Okay, so... as you all know, I have lusted after this man since the minute I saw him. But since he never encouraged me, I repressed all of the need and pretended I didn't feel anything when he fucked me simply to get me pregnant. But God help me, I found pleasure in those seconds, just because he was warm and alive, and I think that's why his cologne comforts me. And now, with him reaching to touch me just about every two seconds, I can't help feeling like a floozy. Honestly, I know it's only been... holy shit; it's only been three days??? 

I told him he was handsome, and I like him in shorts, and after he kissed me, I said, "Although, if I'm being perfectly honest, I like you in nothing; even better..." 

Oh. My. God. 

The look he gave me. I swear I had a mini-orgasm and wet my panties. 

While I had my arms around his neck and was standing on tiptoe, he reached down and lifted the back of my dress, then rubbed my ass. "Wren-ah," he growled softly, his voice deepening to that thicker, darker, treacle-y flavored one, which sent a frisson of fearful anticipation up my spine, "I want to do bad things to you..." His dark hazel gazed filled with the black of his pupils suddenly, as his arousal grew, and he gripped my buttocks roughly and pulled me against him, grinding his hard cock against my puss through our clothes. 

I blinked and gulped, then whispered, "W-what kind of bad t-things, D-D-Daddy?" I know he felt me tremble, and my fear ratcheted up a notch when his lips curved into a wicked grin. 

"I'll tell you, baby... and you can decide if you want all, any, or none of them. But first, you have to tell me your safe word, so I know you remember it..." He nipped my bottom lip with his teeth, hard enough to pinch and cause me to gasp, then licked his tongue over it. 

I lost all perception of anything except Jimin after he said that. Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed, it was all him – his mouth, his eyes, his tongue, his hands. I swallowed hard again, then gasped, "Bananas..." 

He chuckled darkly, sending another of those tremors through my body and directly to my cunny, then he pressed his mouth to my ear and started to whisper to me, while his hands kneaded and groped my ass through the white lace of my panties. H told me that he'd told the Kim's and Lee's to give us an hour before they came over, and he'd sent the Misters to their condo to relax for a bit... so, we were alone. Which terrified the fuck out of me and made me have another one of those mini-orgasms. He's... Jesus, he's found another of my weaknesses, and he plans to exploit it fully... I can't wait. 

**_Jimin's POV_**

This isn't real. It's a dream, and I'm going to wake up, and Wren and I will be lying cuddled together in bed. Because if this is real... fuck... 

I told her what I wanted to do... every single, dirty, sadistic thing. You see, when I said I like things rough and kinky, what I really meant is, I like to hurt people. Don't get me wrong; I don't like to hurt people in general – although considering how I've acted for years, I'm sure no-one would believe me if I told them that. Still, I'm not interested in hurting most people. No, I like hurting the people I'm going to fuck... however, having said that... there are only two people I'm interested in fucking nowadays, and everyone knows who they are. 

Now, before I get too far into this narrative, I should also say that I'm not a Dom; I'm a Switch. I also like pain. Jungkook is also a Switch. I'm not sure yet whether Wren is a submissive or a Switch, too, although I'll find out eventually. Oh, and while I've done some pretty... hm... extreme things to the women I paid for sex, I don't need that kind of intensity to get off; I mostly did it with them because that's what they wanted. I won't lie and say it didn't turn me on, but... there are things I won't ever do to Jungkook or Wren, and not doing them won't diminish my satisfaction. Am I making sense? I guess what it boils down to is, while I'm perverted, and I can be cruel, I'm not heartless. And, I take safe words very, very seriously. 

I am also aware that Wren is not very experienced with this sort of play, if she is at all, which means I will need to pay close attention to her until she is more accustomed to what to expect, so I don't push her too far. I know she wants to please me, and while that is a beautiful thing, if it means she won't use her safe word when she needs to because she's trying to please me, that won't turn out well. So. I stepped into my role as her Daddy Dom and told her what I wanted to do, and she listened carefully, blushed deeply, and whispered, "I want all of it... Daddy..." 

If I said my inner pervert wasn't jumping up and down and screaming in delight, I'd be lying. But I remained calm on the outside and kissed her softly, then explained everything thoroughly, and made sure she understood and repeated back to me what I'd told her. 

So, now... picture this... 

She is on her hands and knees at the end of the bed, with her pretty dress lifted and folded over her back, and her cute white lace panties are hugging her perfect ass. The lower curves of her cheeks are blushing a pretty shade of dark pink, and she's crying softly. At my request, she's put her hair up in pigtails – yes, she looks fucking adorable and hot – and she's wearing cute little white socks and a pair of white sneakers... sort of like the kind I'm wearing, but much more feminine. She looks like a naughty, sexy little girl. My cock is so hard, it aches. 

This is what happened to get us to the current tableaux. 

After she'd said she wanted all, I'd set up the camera so it would film us, then I'd moved to stand in front of her, the two of us with our sides facing the lens, and I'd crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked down at her sternly. She'd slipped her hands behind her back and started rubbing her bottom, then sniffled and looked down at the floor while whispering, "I've been a bad girl, Daddy..." 

"Yes, I know, Park Wren," I replied, using my dark voice, although I had to force myself not to smile when I saw her shiver and lick her lips. "Tell me what you've done." 

"I... um... I uh..." She moved her hands from her butt and started playing with her fingers, then whispered, "I... don' wanna say, Daddy... don' make me say it..." 

Fucking hell, for all that is holy, I would never be sexually interested in anyone who was under the legal age, but having Wren play like she's young... yesu, she looks so... fucking innocent and yet so damned naughty... so cute... and adorable... and sexy... I think I might die before this is over. I, of course, am acting as her older boyfriend – she told me about one of the fanfictions she read that had been written about one of the actors in a K-Drama she watches, and this little thing is somewhat based on that... apparently, she's been reading those stories for a long time and has fantasized about me and her in them... fuck, even after everything... I fucking love her so much. 

Anyway, I'm playing her strict but loving boyfriend. I want to throw my hands up in the air and go running around the yard screaming how much I love this beautiful vixen at the top of my lungs, then throw her down and make love to her until she can't see straight... ahem... okay, so back to our little personal K-Drama. 

Oh, I should mention that after I told her what I wanted to do, she told me about the fan fiction, and we 'collaborated' on this little scene. Honest to God, when I tell Jungkook, he's going to be so fucking jealous... he might end up showing up here tomorrow. Hahaha. Seriously though, we're shooting a video, so we can send it to him and make him crazy. Oh my god, Wren and I are going to be in so much trouble. Yay! 

Okay, I need to stop getting sidetracked. 

I frowned at the beautiful girl in front of me and reached out to lift her chin, forcing her to look at me. "Wren-ah. You know the rules. Tell me what you did." 

She blinked her big blue eyes at me, then sniffled as tears filled them – honest to God, I just want to snuggle and kiss her right now – and then she whispered, "I... I p-played with m-myself... D-Daddy..." 

"Hm... and what exactly do you mean when you say you played with yourself, Park Wren?" I crossed my arms over my chest again and tapped my toe against the wooden floor, and when she started to look down again, I growled, "Eyes on me, bad girl." 

She sniffled again, but looked back up at me, then whispered, "I... I pet my kitty..." 

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Park Wren. That was not what you were doing when I caught you." I bent down and brought my face level with hers, then said, "You have one more chance, you bad, bad girl... tell me what you did, or your punishment will be worse than what you are already going to get." 

She blinked those huge blue eyes at me again, and two tears slipped down her cheeks, and for a minute, I almost lost complete control and grabbed her into a hug to kiss her deeply, but I somehow found the willpower not to do it. 

Another sniffle, and she whimpered, "I... I fucked my pussy with my fingers and played with my little clitty until I came..." 

Can you see me internally flailing, like one of those windsock things in front of a used car lot? Fuck. I want to slip my fingers into her hot, wet, tight cunny and push two others into her tight ass, and have her bounce up and down on them until she's screaming, and feel her wet my hand, then open her mouth and suck my fat dick until I feed her every drop of my seed, and then lick her sweet little clit until she begs me to stop, then... fuck... you get the idea, yeah? Yesu. 

I shook my head and sighed softly, then pointed at the floor in front of me. "Naughty girl. You know it hurts me to have to do this, but you broke the rules. Stand here, face the bed, then bend over and put your hands on the mattress." 

"Y-Yes, D-Daddy," she replied as she started to cry, although she did what I'd told her immediately, which left her bottom facing the camera. 

"I'll... ahem..." I started to talk, and my voice cracked, and I know for a fact that Jungkook is going to laugh his ass off when he sees this and hears me do that. I know I will when Wren and I watch it together. She'll probably giggle. Okay, we'll both giggle. "I'll be right back, do not move a single inch." 

I walked out of the room to the kitchen, then group texted everyone and told them it might be more like an hour and a half if they didn't mind waiting that long. If it was just me they were meeting, they'd agree, of course, but I would have received cursory responses. Since it's me and Wren (mostly since it's Wren), I received 'Oh, no, that's perfectly fine, just let us know when you're ready for us to come over,' and 'oh good, I wanted to watch this program, now I'l have time to do that, text me when it's time,' and 'you and Wren take all the time you need, we don't mind waiting at all...' Honestly, my wife has my entire household wrapped around her little finger, and she doesn't even realize it.


	52. Forty-five minutes

When I came back into the room, she was sitting on the bed playing with her phone. "PARK WREN!!" I yelled, and she looked up, her eyes rounding in surprise. She made a cute little 'eep' noise, quickly dropped her phone on the bed, then stood up, turned around, bent over, and placed her hands back on the bed. "What were you doing, bad girl?" I walked over to stand next to her and crossed my arms over my chest while looking at her sternly. 

"N-nothing," she answered, then sniffled. 

I swatted the center of her behind hard, causing her to yelp and her knees to bump against the side of the mattress, then said, "I told you not to move. Bad, bad girl!" I smacked her once for each word I spoke, and even though her dress and panties were covering her cheeks, I was slapping her hard enough to sting, and she cried out with each one. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" she gasped when I stopped. 

"Not nearly as sorry as you'll be when I'm done, you naughty, naughty girl..." I started to walk toward the closet to get what I'd told her I planned to use on her, but I couldn't help myself, and I turned back, lifted her dress, pulled down her panties, then bent down and kissed her sweet cheeks and poked my tongue into her bottom. 

"DADDY!!!" She screamed, then moaned as I chuckled and wiggled my tongue around inside her. 

And then I added tickling her clit with my thumb tip to the mix, and she shuddered and climaxed. "Mmm... such a good little kitty..." I whispered as I gently slipped my fingers along her pussy, gathering her juices, then looked directly at the camera and licked them clean. I knew precisely what Jungkook's reaction to that little bit would be, and I could imagine him stroking his dick while sucking on his bottom lip. 

And then I stood up, pulled Wren's panties back into place, lowered her dress, and patted her bottom while I murmured, "You said after you showered..." 

She was panting and gasping from her climax, her hands fisted in the comforter, and she whimpered, "I... fuck... yes... I did... fuck..." 

I laughed softly and slowly rubbed the back of her thighs under her dress, as it was long enough to cover almost half of them even in her bent position, and once she had recovered some of her senses, I walked into the closet, then came out with the implements I told her I planned to use on her. 

I set them on the bed beside her in full view, then picked up the wooden paddle, stood beside her, and pressed it against her round ass. It was long enough to cover her backside from one side to the other, three inches wide and one-half inch thick, and had holes drilled through it to increase the speed and pain. "Count." I swung my arm back, then forward, and delivered a hard stinging swat to the lower curves of her bottom, causing her to yelp and pitch forward, then yell, "OUCH!! ONE, DADDY!" 

I stopped for a moment, thought about it, then set the paddle down and gently rubbed her ass. "Stay, baby... I'm going to close the windows and doors..." 

"O-okay, D-Daddy," she replied, although as I moved away from the bed, she stood up and rubbed her hands over her bottom. She was so stinking cute doing it, I couldn't even pretend to be angry about it, and when I'd closed everything and turned the ceiling fans up higher so they would circulate the air and keep us from suffocating, I walked to her and took her in my arms. 

"Wren-ah... you are adorable, baby... I promise I'll rub your bottom for you after I spank you..." I lowered my head and kissed her warmly, and she returned the kiss with equal passion, then I gently released her. "All right, baby, back over... bad girl... playing with yourself when Daddy isn't around to watch..." 

"I... I'm s-sorry, D-Daddy..." she whimpered, although she was quickly back in position and taking the next swat. "OWWWWW!!!!! TWO, DADDDYYYYY!!!!!!" 

She received ten, and while she lowered her head and cried, I lifted her skirt and checked her cheeks to make sure there was no injury being done, other than a burning sensation. Having confirmed that was the case, I let her skirt back down, delivered another ten, then set the paddle on the bed beside her and stepped back to watch her, observing her body language to ascertain if she needed me to halt, even if she hadn't used her word. 

She was slowly rocking back and forth against the bed, sobbing, and I could see her bottom moving beneath the fabric of her dress, indicating that she was squeezing and releasing her muscles and trying to work the ache out of them. She was also shifting from leg to leg, then lifting her feet, one at a time, to try to shake some of the sting out, as well. I couldn't help but look at the camera, grinning slyly, and wink. I knew by the time Jungkook had watched this much of our little movie; he'd have stroked himself to a high and would be taking a quick breather before we started the next part. 

After a few minutes, I told her to get up on the bed in the position she is in now. The lace of her panties makes it difficult to tell just how wet she is, but when I gently slid my finger along the center of her kitty, I can attest that the fabric was soaked. And, of course, I couldn't resist bending close and nuzzling my mouth against her puss, then poking my tongue against her pucker again, through her panties, and causing her to squeal. 

This time, I picked up the wooden hairbrush and pressed the back of it against her upper thigh, right below her sit spot, then growled, "Count." 

SMACK! 

“OOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! ONEEEEEDADDDEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!” 

SMACK!!!! 

“OOOOUUCCHHHHHHHH TWOOOOO DADDDYYYYYY!!!!” 

I set most of them in the same place, although a few were higher on her cheeks and closer to the sides, and she counted to fifty before I stopped. 

I knew I was fully indulging my sadistic kink, and as God is my witness, I worried that I'd gone too far when she shrieked after the last one landed, then pitched forward onto her chest. I started to move toward her to see what I needed to do to comfort her when I realized she was sobbing and rolling her hips like a cat in heat, so I set the brush down, lifted the crotch of her panties away from her cunny, and stuffed three of my fingers into her snatch, then rubbed her little clit with my thumb. And she came. Three times in succession. Screaming. And humping herself on my fingers. 

Yesu. 

Fuck. 

Holy fucking hell. 

I looked at the camera as I continued to fuck her with my digits and said, "Three, Jungkook... wait... hang on... fuck... four... no... wait... fuck fuck fuck, Koo... five... five times... fuck... she just came five times..." I stopped talking, stepped directly behind her, tugged my fingers out of her depths, and replaced them with my tongue, so I could drink her nectar while the tip of my nose tickled her rosebud. Which gave me another idea. So, I soaked the tip of my thumb in her juices, and poked the end of it into her bottom, stuffed my tongue back into her kitty, and she came again. And then she collapsed on the bed in a daze. 

**_Wren's POV_**

I thought I'd died. I've never climaxed that many times at once in my entire life. I've never been spanked that hard. Even when Jimin punished me that one time, he used his hand, and while it hurt, it was nothing compared to this. My parents never smacked me that hard, either. I know my ass will be bruised for a couple of days, but I gotta tell ya... those were some of the most intense orgasms I've ever had. And if Jimin is going to do this to me once in a while, so I'll have them... mmm... I imagine having my ass hurt when I sit down will keep me wet, too, considering how needy I was yesterday after he spanked me, and that was nothing compared to this. 

And... he has more planned. Although I don't know if I'll be able to take it, considering what he plans to use. Still, since I haven't had this done to me before, I won't know until we try, and I am definitely game... who knew I was this much of a freak? Jesus... if my gorgeous husband is going to suck my pussy like this after he paddles my ass, heck yes, do it again, please... often... fuck... I can feel my honey trickling down my thighs. Or maybe it's his saliva since he's basically slathering my nether lips with it while he's licking me. It's probably a combination of both. Fuck. It's so damned sexy, the way he's doing that... like he's starving... oh, right, we're supposed to be getting ready to go to breakfast... oops... 

"Ji... Jimin-ah... w-what... what about... b-breakfast?" I gasped after I was finally able to talk past the sobs. He'd moved me, so I was lying fully on the bed on my belly, and was beside me, gently rubbing my back while avoiding my burning ass and thighs. I blinked open my eyes and looked at him, sniffling, and he chuckled softly and tenderly brushed my tears off my cheeks. 

"I told them it would be a little longer, and before you ask, yes, they said it was fine; they don't mind waiting for you." He leaned closer and brushed his lips over my forehead, then whispered, "We still have almost an hour, so we can stop and cuddle for a while if you'd like?" 

I sighed softly and nodded my head. "Don' wanna stop, jus' wait for a little... 'til I can catch my breath... I screamed a lot... mmm... need some water, Daddy... please..." 

Wow. Is this what they mean by an endorphin high? 

Jimin kissed my forehead again, then whispered, "I'm going to open the doors and windows again; it's getting pretty hot in here. I'll bring you some ice water, too." He slowly rubbed my back and gazed into my eyes, then whispered, "You're beautiful, baby... you're sexy and adorable and gorgeous and amazing, and I love you..." 

I smiled softly at him and whispered, "I love you too," and promptly burst into tears again. Although this time, I was just releasing more of the negative emotions that had built up inside me for so long, and he smiled as I wailed and reached for him, then pulled me to him and let me lie on top of him while I sobbed. 

"That's my girl," he whispered to me sweetly while he rubbed my back and played with my long pigtails. "That's my sweet, pretty girl... there, there, sweetheart... what a good girl you are... Daddy's good girl... go ahead and cry, sweetie... let it all out... sweet, sweet thing... that's my baby... my lovely little Wren-ah..." He held me until I was spent, then helped me lie back down on the bed before he got up and opened the windows and doors to let the breeze in, then left the room and came back shortly with a pitcher of ice water and two glasses. "Here, sweetheart, you should probably stand up to drink it, unless you want to try sitting..." 

I grinned a bit loopily at him and replied, "I'd better be able to sit, or it'll be really awkward going to breakfast and having to explain why I have to stand next to the table..." I moved around on the bed, then knelt and very, very slowly sat on my heels, hissing a breath through my teeth as the burn increased. "Mmm... nope, not on the heels of my shoes, apparently..." I got off the bed, then sat beside him and winced. "Ow... but... oh... ow..." He handed me the water, and I drank the whole glass at once, then held it out to him and whispered, "May I have more, please?" 

Jimin smiled and nodded, poured me another glass, then looked down at his shirt. "Well, I think I'll need to change before we leave..." 

I looked at him and blushed, as the front of his shirt was wrinkled from me having lay on top of him, and the collar was soaked with my tears. Luckily my waterproof makeup was proving to actually be waterproof. "Oh..." 

He grinned and tilted my chin back, then brushed a soft kiss against my lips. "It's all right, baby, it's not like I don't have anything else to wear. Besides, what a great reason to have a wrinkly shirt." 

"Mmm? What reason would that be, I wonder?" I whispered as I leaned against him and hissed again when my sore bottom shifted against the mattress. 

"Well, you see," he murmured back, then placed his hand on my thigh and gently tickled the inside of it with his fingertips, "there's this beautiful girl, and I just spanked her bottom because she was very, very naughty... and she started to cry and needed me to hold her, so I let her lie on top of me so that I could cuddle her. Don't you think that's a perfect reason to have a wrinkled shirt?" 

"Mhm, it's an excellent reason." I smiled at him and leaned my head on his shoulder. "How much longer?" 

He looked at his phone, then whispered, "Forty-five minutes."


	53. Intimate jewelry

I nodded my head, took a big gulp of my water, then whispered, "Daddy? I... I did more than... than finger my pussy..." 

Jimin blinked, then sat back a bit and looked at me, that stern expression coming to his gorgeous features again and making me shiver with sudden tension. "Oh? Are you saying you deserve more spanking, baby?" 

I lowered my gaze and clicked my fingernails against the glass – even though I don't get them done now, it's been long enough that they're healthy, and they've grown out a bit. I keep them relatively short since I hate it when they get long and one breaks, but they're long enough to click against a glass or a desktop... which I know drives Jimin crazy because I used to do it at the office when we were sharing his, and he'd scold me. Sometimes I did it just to piss him off. I'm not doing that for that reason now... now I'm doing it because I am nervous... "I... no... I jus'... jus' thought I should... tell you..." 

"Hmm," he hummed, then whispered, "Are you finished with your water, baby?"

I shook my head and drank the whole glass quickly, knowing I was going to be sobbing again soon and would be grateful for the water, then handed it out to him. "I am now, Daddy, thank you."

He took the glass from me and set both his and mine on the bedside table, then took hold of my bicep and stood up, pulling me up from the bed with him. "Remember, I told you that if you didn't tell me what you did, you'd get a worse punishment than you were already going to get?" He walked me around the bed and stood me in the same spot I'd been in before, then forced me to face the mattress. 

"B-but D-Daddy... I d-did t-tell y-youuuuuu!!!" I cried, just like a petulant child, and I curled my hands into fists and stomped my foot. "It's not fair to spank me more!!!" 

"You might not think it's fair, you bad girl, but you didn't tell me the whole truth when you had your chance... so, now you'll get your ass blistered with the strap after you tell me exactly what else you did!" Jimin's voice had started to rise, and he suddenly looked around and remembered he'd opened the windows and doors again. "Shit, hold that thought," he said, causing both of us to giggle, even though I reached behind myself and gently patted my bottom through my dress. 

"What have you gotten yourself into, Park Wren?" I whispered softly to myself while I watched my husband... oh god, he's mine... wait... fuck... "Jimin?" 

He stopped what he was doing immediately and looked at me. "Yes, baby?" 

"I... can I have kisses... first?" I blinked, and tears slipped down my cheeks again. 

"Wren-ah! Of course, you can, pretty girl... shhh... here, give me your sugar, sweetheart..." He stepped to me and wrapped me in his arms, then lowered his head and captured my mouth with his, and I surrendered to his embrace, letting his strength and love flow through me. He kissed me until I was breathless, then held me until I was able to stand on my own again, and whispered, "Baby... are you sure you want more spanking? Or the other? You can have one, both, or none, whatever you want, sweetheart..." 

I calmed down and sighed softly, then stood on tiptoe and pressed my face against his neck. "Mhm... please, Daddy... maybe not as many, but... I been a bad, bad girl, I deserve more spankin's... and I do want the other..." 

He chuckled and hugged me tightly, then let me go and nuzzled my forehead. "All right, my naughty little girl. Let me finish closing up the room, so the neighbors don't call the police when you start screaming again." 

I giggled, although I can't say I wasn't worried; still, my pussy was throbbing with my need, and my panties were... well, I would have to change them before we went anywhere. I turned to stand with my back facing the camera again, then realized that everything that had been going on since we'd turned it on had been recorded. I wondered if Jimin would edit it and only send parts of the little movie, or leave it as is and send the whole thing. I decided I could wait to ask him later. 

Jimin walked back over after closing everything up, and stood beside me, then growled, "Get back on the bed, baby, hands and knees." 

I blinked and gulped, then started to lift one leg to climb onto the bed, but he stopped me by wrapping his arms around my waist and turning me to face him, then lowered his head and kissed me deeply again while pulling my dress up. He turned me so my back was to the camera, and he was facing it, then he held my dress up with one hand and slowly slid his finger down the crack of my ass over my panties with the other. I gasped and moaned and instantly stood on tiptoe, my arms lifting to wrap around his neck while he continued to kiss me. Suddenly, he slid his finger to the side of the garment and slipped it inside, then tugged them over to expose my rosebud, and I squealed into the kiss when he pushed his finger inside me. 

Breaking the kiss, he held me against his body and on my toes, while he fucked my ass with his finger and began to talk softly. I knew he was looking directly into the camera as he murmured because of what he was saying, and I felt my kitty melting with need. 

**_Jimin's POV_ **

"See this pretty bottom, Jungkookie? See how red and sore it is? Did you hear how she wants me to whip her with the strap? You saw how many times she came after I spanked her with the paddle and the hairbrush; how many times do you think she'll cum once her sweet cheeks are welted? And wait until you see what else I'm going to do to her... I bet you've climaxed already, lover... but I can guarantee you'll meet your high again when you see... and guess what else? I'll be taking her out today, for breakfast with everyone – I'll tell you all about that later tonight on Facetime – but, for now, just know that she'll be walking around with her baked bottom naked under her dress. Any time she sits down, I'll make sure she pulls her dress away, so she sits on her bare flesh. Isn't she delicious?" 

I continued thrusting my finger in and out of Wren's tight ass while I flirted with my lover, teasing him with the sight of the beauty in my arms. I slowly pulled my finger out and kissed her again, then turned her around to face the camera with her back against me, my arm holding up her dress while I pushed the front of her panties down to expose her shaved puss. "Look, Koo... see what she did for me? Mmm, let me introduce you... Jeon Jungkook, this is Park Wren's sweet-tasting, soft as a rose petal kitty... pretty little kitty, that is Jeon Jungkook, he's your other Daddy, and he will adore you as I do..." I slowly stroked my fingers over her nether lips and whispered, "She gets so wet, Jungkook-ah... she says I can do it with just my voice, too... thank you... thank you for forcing me to see what I was missing. I love you, and we'll see you soon." 

I turned around with Wren in my arms, then released her and pointed to the bed. "All right, naughty girl, now you can get on the bed as I told you." 

Wren crawled onto the bed, and I smiled as I watched her move slowly and deliberately. 

"Does your bottom hurt, baby?" I asked her softly, then slid my hand along her smooth calf. 

"Mhm," she whispered back, "' cept tha's not why I'm movin' funny... all that teasin' got me all woozy 'gain... I feel like I'm gonna float away..." She was in position, and I lifted her dress and folded it on her back, then gently tugged her panties down to her thighs before patting my hand between her legs and urging her to spread her knees as widely as she could with her underpants somewhat hindering her. 

I chuckled softly and caressed the back of her thigh, then whispered, "Good girl... do you remember what I told you I was going to do before I whipped you?" I lightly trailed my fingertips up and down the back of her legs, causing gooseflesh to rise and chase in their wake. 

"Uh-huh," she looked over her shoulder at me and replied quietly. 

"Do you want me to do that to you?" 

"Uh... uh-huh..." she whispered, then gasped as I tickled her sweet puss again. 

"Mmm, look at you, my pretty little hussy... your sweet kitty is swollen and glistening, baby... and look at this cute little back door... pink and tight... you have the loveliest nethers, pretty girl..." I leaned forward and pressed a warm kiss to her lower lips, then to her pucker, and then to both of her blazing cheeks, which caused her to hiss through her teeth and utter a soft 'ow.' "You stay here, sweetheart, I need to get your adornment out of my dresser." 

"Okay, Daddy..." she replied, turned her head and watched as I opened a drawer and pulled out a box, then as I walked back to the bed. Setting the box beside her, I opened it up, then lifted the piece of jewelry out to show it to her. "O-oh... it's..." 

"Mhm," I whispered, "it's for your secret places, baby... so only you, me, and Jungkook will know you're wearing them." I turned and showed the item to the camera and explained how it worked. "The bigger egg fits inside her kitty, and the smaller one goes in her bum. The chains dangle in between, and the third jewel hangs between her legs, so it taps gently on her upper thighs when she walks. Which is why she won't be wearing any panties today."

**_Wren's POV_**

I blinked, then gulped as Jimin said those last words, not having realized that was his intention when he'd told me about the jewelry he was going to put on me. Well, actually, in me, to be exact. Still... the thought of sitting at breakfast with our friends, then walking through the botanical gardens with them and all kinds of strangers, while I have something stuffed in my pussy and my ass, and something else dangling between my legs is making me... fuck... I swear to God, I'm going to cum when he pushes them in me... 

He kept murmuring to me, then talking to the camera, and the idea that Jungkook would be watching this later was another factor in my arousal. Both of them, enjoying me and pleasing me while doing it... I can't... fuck... I do believe I'm not kidding when I say I'm going to faint the first couple of times, just from the overload of breathtaking handsomeness. And if Jungkook's hands and lips and cock are as perfect as Jimin's? Well, if that's how they plan to kill me, that will be a fantastic way to die. 

Anyway, getting back to the current situation I'm finding myself in. 

The next thing I knew, Jimin held the little egg to my mouth and told me to kiss it, then the bigger egg, and I did, while a shiver inched up my back. So fucking erotic, this man... everything was so deliberate and slow and sensual, and I knew if I said my safe word, he would stop immediately. Hell, he'd given me time to catch my breath earlier, and I hadn't even realized I needed it. I love him. Have I mentioned how much I love him? I love him with all of my heart. 

So, he had me kiss them, and then he gently slipped the bigger one between my labia and rubbed it back and forth to slick it with my juices. Then he very carefully pushed it into my kitty until it was seated far enough in that it was fully enveloped in my warm, wet cave. And, I climaxed with a groan. 

"My goodness!" Jimin said in surprise, then he chuckled and leaned over to kiss my puss. "Sweet little thing, such a good little kitty." 

I couldn't help but sigh softly at the warm touch of his lips, although I also giggled as he talked to my pussy. He's so weird. (I forgot I talked to his mini, too... heh... well, birds of a feather, I guess, ne?) 

He let the smaller egg dangle for a moment, and I heard the pop of a cap, and when I turned my head to see what he was doing, he showed me a small bottle of lube. "I don't want to put the other one in without some lubrication since I don't want it to hurt when we pull it out later." 

I blinked at him, then felt myself blush, and he chuckled softly at me. "You are so stinking adorable. I love seeing you blush for me." He lifted the small egg, placed a few drops of lube on it, then began to tease me with it, pushing it gently against my anus and letting it spread open, then pulling it back, going a little deeper each time. I tried to push my bottom to get the thing further in, as the pleasure was different than I'd felt so far, but he tapped my aching cheek with his hand. 

"Bad girl," he whispered, his voice lowering to that dark treacle again, and when I looked over my shoulder at him, he was frowning at me. "You stay completely still, you naughty girl, or I'll take you over my knee and spank you with my hand after you get a dose of the strap..." 

Fuck.


	54. How'd we get in the tub?

Okay, so here's the thing... I've seen videos of people getting spanked for a long time. Hm, that didn't come out the way I meant it. Well, it kind of did. Let me try that again. So, I started watching spanking videos pretty much as soon as I was old enough to understand the sexual aspect of it... so... last year... ahahahahaha, just teasing. No, really though, I saw a few between the ages of fifteen and seventeen with one of my best friends, although because both of use were underage, we couldn't get into any decent websites, meaning the videos were grainy and shaky, and the sound was awful. Still, we could see and hear enough. She and I never did anything to each other after we watched them, but we did talk about it and which cute boy at school we wanted to do it to us, and we'd laugh and get all jazzed up thinking about it, but neither of us followed through with any of those boys.

Then, I turned eighteen and was old enough, and one of my boyfriends had paid access to a channel, and after we started having sex, I discovered he was one of those who ejaculate and passes out. Like, literally. If I didn't make him give me a climax before he did, I'd have to do it myself because he'd roll off me and almost instantly start snoring. Thank God I didn't marry that idiot. Anyway, while he was in dreamland, I was in pornlandia, checking out the spanking videos. Now, to be honest, I like watching boy on boy sex better than girl on girl, or girl and guy... yes, I realize I'm a girl, but... well, I mean, my parts are okay, and I'm happy that Jimin likes them so well, and it seems like Jungkook will too, but I've never had the urge to use a mirror and play with myself. 

I do have a couple of sexy fun-time buzzy things, but I don't spend a lot of time futzing around with them; it's more like 'bzztahhhhh, done.' Hahaha, that looks so funny. Anyway, so I spent a lot of time checking out boys spanking boys, and sometimes, wow, those boys got their asses burned for a long, long time. One time, I saw one that lasted thirty minutes! He wasn't spanked the whole time, but if you took out the parts where he wasn't getting spanked, it totaled twenty minutes. And, I don't mean swat lightly, pause for a long time, swat lightly, etc. I mean, he got spanked by hand, then with a heavy wooden ruler kind of thing, then a wooden paddle, then a belt, and then a cane, until his ass was bright red. And, there wasn't any blood or even any blistering. I hardly saw welts from the cane, either. 

Of course, I know you can do stuff with video editing, but honestly, I think the guy just had a hard ass. Like, literally. I mean, he cried, so it obviously hurt, but when you can take what he took and not have anything except a sore ass, that's pretty tough skin. 

So, the whole point of telling you about that is I'm way more into pain than I thought because Jimin said he'd spank me with his hand after whipping me with the strap, and even though my ass hurts from the paddle and the hairbrush, I wanted to raise my hand and say, "Yes, please, I've been a naughty girl, and I want that, too..." I wonder if I could actually handle it. Well, I guess we're going to find out. 

Let's see, he said for me to stay still, or else... and he's pushing that smaller egg against my butthole again, so... I pushed back and felt it pop past my muscle. "Ooo!" I squealed.

"PARK WREN!" He yelled, then swatted my ass with his hand, and I came again, and immediately started to cry from the burn in my cheeks, but I could feel my internal muscles clenching while I rolled through that orgasm.

Suddenly, I realized he wasn't moving, so I looked over my shoulder at him, and he was staring at my nethers, with his mouth dropped open. Which made me pretty nervous for a long minute until he gulped and lifted his gaze to mine. "Holy fuck, Wren-ah... you do realize I plan to make you cum a lot, right? I had no idea you were so easily pleased... what a treasure you are..." He looked at the camera and pointed at me, then said, "Did you see that, Koo? I bet I can do it again..." Jimin looked back at me and smiled warmly, then murmured, "Want me to try that again, pretty girl?" 

I blinked, blushed, sniffled, then nodded my head, and he chuckled. "So. Freaking. Adorable. Okay... here we go, baby..." He grabbed the chain of the small egg, and slowly tugged it out of my ass, then held onto the end of it tightly and started teasing me again while I gasped and moaned and curled my toes inside my cute shoes. I held myself in check for as long as I could, but finally, I couldn't wait any longer, and I pushed myself back; the thing popped past my muscle, he raised his hand and swatted my other cheek hard, and I climaxed. 

By now, I was getting tired, so I whispered, "I... I want the strap, Daddy..." 

"Ngh... fuck... all right, baby... come down off the bed then... here, stand here, and I'm going to put this chair like this... now bend over the back... okay, lift up on your toes a bit and rest your hips here... perfect... stay in position until I tell you that you can move, bad girl, do you understand?" 

I nodded my head, then whispered, "Y-yes, D-Daddy..." I was bent over the chair, and the back was a bit higher than was comfortable for me to lean over as I was standing completely on my toes, and my feet were nearly lifting off the floor. He'd had me grab the sides of the seat since the chair had no arms, and the position made my bottom twinge as it pulled my skin taut, and the burn increased before he even touched me with the strap. 

Then, he lifted my dress and folded it over my back again while he left my panties around my thighs, picked the strap up from the bed, and came to stand beside me. He'd moved me closer to the camera so the video would get the full effect of my ass getting roasted, and the strap he was getting ready to use was a two-tailed tawse. Before he swung for the first stroke, he murmured quietly to me, "Wren-ah... this thing hurts, a lot... I'm going to take my time between each stroke, so you have a chance to use your safe word. All right? And baby..." he said, then leaned over and kissed my temple, while gently cupping my face in his hand, "I love you... this is not a real punishment; you have done nothing wrong; this is just me testing how much you can take and how wet it makes your pretty little kitty... if you start to feel afraid, please use your safe word." 

I blinked and nodded my head, then whispered, "I... I will... Jimin-ah..." 

"Good girl," he praised, then kissed my lips softly before standing back and asking, in his stern, treacle voice, "What else did you do, bad girl, that you deserve being whipped with the strap?" 

"I... mmph..." I squirmed around on the back of the chair, the position uncomfortable, then gasped, "I... I stuck a finger in my butt, too..." 

He gasped, then growled, "Park Wren, you are a bad, bad girl..." Lifting his arm, he swung the strap right as he snarled. "Count." 

The first stroke hit me from one side of my ass to the other, directly at the center of my cheeks, and took my breath. It felt as though he'd branded me, and even after the strap wasn't connecting with my already well-punished ass, the pain radiated out from where it had struck in waves. As soon as I could catch my breath, I screamed. 

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" 

Jimin didn't move, waiting for me to either count or use my safe word. 

I gulped and shuddered as tears began to leak from my eyes, then squeaked, "One... Sir..." 

I heard him groan, and there was another long pause, but just as I was going to turn my head to look at him, I heard the strap whistling through the air again, then felt it lay another thick line of fire across my buttocks, right below where the first one had landed. And let me tell you something. You might think that since I'd felt the first one, I'd be somewhat prepared for that second one. Well, you'd be wrong. My brain ran around inside my head like it had never had that singular sensation happen ever before, while I imagined my backside bursting into flame. I kicked my legs, my panties slid to my ankles, and my breath was cast from my lungs again. My wits escaped me, and when I could inhale, I exhaled all of it on another shriek. "OOOOOOOOOWOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" 

And now, a war began raging inside my body. My brain was firmly on the side of 'no fucking way are you letting him hit you with that thing again, for god's sake!', while my body (the wanton pain hussy part of me, apparently) was parading around and shaking its ass and basically flaunting the fact that it was on the verge of another fucking orgasm. Yes, you heard that right. My body, traitor that it was, was clenching around those damned eggs inside me, and the jewel that was hanging down was swinging and rubbing the chain over my clit, and I was on a fast train to another climax. 

So, I opened my mouth and said, "T-t-two... S-S-Sir..." 

Almost there... but first, I had to take the third, which involved being striped right below the last one, and incidentally, was where the paddle had landed the most, so it hurt even more. I knew I was going to be a sore little girl while we sat at breakfast, and this time, I couldn't catch my breath since the pain was too much for me to handle. I crashed into another orgasm, kicked my legs again hard enough to toss my panties toward the camera, then fainted over the back of the chair. 

**_Jimin's POV_**

I winced each time I whacked Wren with that thing because I know how much it hurts, even if you haven't been thoroughly paddled beforehand. I honestly thought the first one would be all she'd ask for, I didn't even think she'd count it, but when she did, I gave it to her. And then, if you had asked me to place a bet, I would have said she was going to say her safe word. I would have lost that wager. Still, I watched her before she counted the second and saw her body getting ready for another high, and I couldn't help but smile. My sweet wife, this beautiful, sexy, adorable, pretty girl, is a fucking pain kitten. Glory hallelujah. 

Still, as I said before, I like rough and kinky sex, but I'm not going to start beating her every day or tying her up and hanging her from the ceiling, or force her to let me do things to her that she doesn't want me to do. And some things that she might think she wants me to do, I won't because even if she likes pain, which she obviously does, there are things I wouldn't like. And, my whole purpose of all of this, even as much as I enjoy inflicting pain, is to give her what she wants. To take her as far as she'll let me and leave her satiated and floating safely in my arms. 

She said two, I gave her the third... and god help me, I panicked when she fainted. I dropped the strap, grabbed her and lifted her off the chair, then quickly took her in the bathroom and sat down in the bathtub, where I ran a cool water bath to help revive her. I didn't care that both of us were dressed; I just wanted to make sure she was okay. And then I took a good look at her and sighed softly as she was peering at me and smiling goofily. 

"Tha' was... ow... I can't cum anymore, Daddy... need to rest..." She lifted her hand and gently patted my cheek, then rested it on my chest and took a deep breath. "Three... Sir..." she whispered. 

I blinked at her, then smiled. "No more spanking for you today, babydoll... well, maybe later, when we come home, and we're in our blanket fort, but maybe not, we'll see..." I held her gently and softly rubbed her arm, using the cool water to soothe her heated skin, as the air in the bedroom had gotten much too warm, which I think was part of the reason she passed out. 

"Okay, Daddy," she whispered. "Mmm... we still goin' to breffast?" She blinked slowly, then lifted her hand again and rubbed her eyes a little bit, then sighed. "My butt hurts... why you let me let you do that?" I raised my eyebrows and tilted my head, but just as I started to ask what she meant, she giggled. "I teasin'... you did it cuz I asked you to... ‘n even though that thing hurt... like owowowowow..." She stopped talking and whispered, "I liked it! It made me cum!!" 

I started laughing and kissed her softly, then gently cleaned her face of all her tears and mess from her crying, and murmured quietly to her. "Well, I will use it on you again sometime, although it won't be until you've healed from this one. Are you feeling okay now, pretty girl? Are you ready to get dressed and go to breakfast?" 

Wren blinked at me, then frowned. "We already dressed, how come we dressin' again?" 

I laughed and tickled her side very gently so she wouldn't move too quickly, then whispered, "Silly girl, because we're in the bathtub and our clothes are wet..." 

She blinked again, then looked down and noticed the water we were sitting in. "Hey... how'd we get in the tub? And why? Wha' happened?" 

"You fainted, Princess..." I replied, smiling at her as she looked at me again, an incredulous look on her face. 

"You lie; I did not!" 

I started laughing and booped her nose. "If you didn't faint, then why don't you remember how we got in the bathtub?"


	55. And a couple of goats, too???!!!

She thought about that for a minute, then offered me a silly grin. "You got me there, you not lyin'..." We sat there for another minute or so, me just enjoying holding the goofy girl in my arms while she slowly regained her equilibrium. "Mmm... okay... I think I'm ready to get out... would you pick out what you want me to wear again, Jimin-ah?" 

I kissed her softly and hummed, then helped her stand up, holding her when her bottom started to ache. "Let me put some cream on your cheeks, baby. It won't make the pain go away, but it will soothe it a bit and make it easier to sit down." 

"Mmm, okay," she whispered, and as soon as I helped her out of her dress and she'd kicked off her wet shoes and socks, she went over to stand in front of the bathroom mirror, turned around, and looked over her shoulder to inspect her backside. Which was dark red and positively glowing, and the six welts from the strap were fully visible. "Ooooo..." she murmured, as she very lightly ran her fingertips over the raised flesh. 

I stood near her and observed her, waiting to see if she would have a sudden breakdown, but she didn't. I quickly stripped out of my wet clothes, then reached for her, smiling as she came to me easily and slid her arms around my waist. I hugged her warmly and kissed her soft mouth, then murmured, "Here, baby, let go for a minute and bend over a bit so that I can rub your behind." 

"' mmkay," Wren whispered softly, then turned to face the sink, bent down to place her forearms on the countertop, and watched me in the mirror as I rummaged in my bag for the jar of salve. "You carry that with you everywhere?" She asked me curiously, then looked into the container when I lifted the cap off. "Oooh, it smells yummy... minty..." 

I smiled and lightly tickled my fingers along her back, then nodded. "I always have a jar of it, yes. It's good for well-spanked bottoms, but it also helps sunburns and bug bites, which we might experience while we're here." I caught her gaze in the mirror and offered her a grin, then said, "I honestly didn't plan to spank your cute butt at all, and I thought that if you were interested, it wouldn't be for weeks... but now that I know how much you like it; you won't be sitting comfortably ever again..." I wiggled my eyebrows at her, and she rolled her eyes, then laughed. 

"We'd get bored if you spanked me that much... I like the idea of just letting it happen like yesterday, or one of us having a sexy idea and playing, like today..." She sighed quietly as I began to slowly brush the cooling gel onto her sore cheeks. "That feels... nice..." 

I nodded my head, smiled, and teased her a little when I said, "Maybe not... there is such a thing as nightly bedtime spankings, you know..."

She lifted her head and caught my gaze in the mirror, a sweet blush coloring her face as she whispered, "I dunno about every night, Daddy, but... maybe often...?"

I smiled and leaned down to press a kiss between her shoulder blades, while softly stroking her back. "We'll see, baby, I mostly wanted to know what you might think of that idea..." I continued to gently caress her back with one hand while I gently smoothed the cooling salve onto her hot bottom with the other. "It has aloe and peppermint in it, so it will help your skin heal and feel good while doing it. Plus, you'll smell delicious, although the scent isn't too strong." I watched as I ran my fingertips along the welts from the strap, then lifted my eyes to look at her in the mirror again when she gasped softly. 

"D-Daddy?" She whispered, her big blue eyes filling with tears. 

"Shh, come here, baby... come here... let Daddy hold you..." She stood up and turned toward me, and I lifted her in my arms in the bridal style, then carried her from the bathroom into the bedroom, where I realized it was sweltering from being closed up again. "Hm... I'm going to walk around the room, sweetheart, and you can open the doors and windows, okay?" 

Wren sniffled and nodded her head, her cheek resting against my shoulder while her arms wrapped around my neck. Eventually, we'd accomplished opening everything up, and the breeze started to flow through again, helped along by the ceiling fans. I continued pacing from the room to the spa deck, then back, cooing to her softly while she cried quietly, letting more of her sadness and anger at me out into the ether. "Do you want me to sit down and hold you, baby?" I walked over to check the time on my phone. "We have another fifteen minutes. Although if you need me to take longer, no-one will mind waiting." 

**_Wren's POV_**

I swear to god, I have never cried so much in my whole life as I have in the past three days. Even when I was going through all of the agony of being married to Jimin when he was pretending I didn't exist, I didn't cry; I just... I guess I just basically shut down. The only time I was truly happy was when I was allowed to see Chinmae, and once Jimin stopped letting that happen for more than brief moments, I buried all of my feelings. 

I cried a lot when I was being tortured, of course, but that was to be expected. And then I cried in the hospital, and at home during my physical therapy sessions, and when I would try to play the piano and the realization that I might never be able to do it ever again would break me. But even then, there were specific reasons. I didn't cry myself to sleep at night, I didn't cry when I sat on the chair and stared out into the garden, and even if I got teary-eyed about something, it didn't last for long. 

So, the fact that I've cried at least three hundred and ninety-five times since Mr. Kim and Mrs. Lee brought me back to the mansion after shopping is kind of freaking me out. I think the biggest thing is, what does Jimin feel about it? Does he think I'm a drama queen? Or ridiculously oversensitive? Or childish? Is he getting tired of me being such a fucking crybaby? Because I am. But, no matter how hard I try to make myself stop, it keeps happening. The memories keep flooding me at the most unexpected times.

Oh, and I cry when I'm angry, which is even worse, because when I start to get mad at him, I begin to cry, and he automatically thinks I'm sad, so he comforts me, and my mad goes away. Humph, the big jerk. Pfft. 

Except now, I'm crying because I'm starting to come down from that weird spanking high, and I guess that's normal, or at least that's kind of what I remember from reading about it. It's been a while since I've looked any of this stuff up, but if Jimin and I are going to do it frequently, and we're going to include Jungkook, it would be a good idea for me to start understanding some of what is going to happen to me. 

For now, though, I just know that I can't stop crying, although this wasn't the wailing, heartbreaking kind of crying, it was more just... like... a long, soft rain shower. I wasn't hysterical or hurting; I only... could not stop the tears from slipping out of my eyes, even when I took deep breaths. So, when Jimin asked me if I wanted him to sit down and cuddle me, I nodded my head. I thought he would sit in the chair in the bedroom, but instead, he walked out of the room and around to the living room, then sat on the couch and held me there. 

I was surprised that my bottom didn't hurt worse since I was sitting on his warm thighs, but mostly, I just sank into his embrace and let him cuddle me. 

**_Jimin's POV_**

God, she's cute. And sweet. And beautiful and adorable and sexy, and just. So. Damned. Cute. Fuck. 

And the thing is, I hate weepy women. Well, not hate them, but seriously, I just don't have time for that bullshit. I do have to say; Wren has never struck me as one of those, and even though she keeps crying, I still don't see her as one. When I first met her after she fell on her ass in the corridor at work, I immediately knew she was a feisty little thing. I still chuckle when I remember her giggling at how I pronounced her name. At the time, I actually believed she was choking, but then Jungkook showed me her blog, and the two of us laughed so hard when I told him the whole story. 

I was apprehensive before we left Seoul to come here that I'd killed her spirit, but after she yelled at me the other night, I can honestly say that nope, she is still a little spitfire. I know that her outburst scared her, but I also told her she had every right to yell at me... I hope she remembers that if she gets angry again because I believe that even as the tears are useful for washing away the sadness, the anger helps get rid of the frustration she lived with for so long. 

But in the meantime, if she wants to cry, then she can cry – anytime she wants, and for however long she needs to, and I fully intend to wrap her in my arms and hold her until she tells me she's okay for the time being. 

God, she's cute. 

She said she's not a pretty crier... I beg to differ. Yes, her eyes get swollen, and her nose and cheeks turn red, but her lips get puffy too... which just makes me want to kiss her more. And she makes the cutest little sounds when she's calming down – all these little wheezes and hiccups and sighs, and the way her breath hitches in her chest and stutters past her teeth. My sweet, beautiful, adorable wife. Mine. I'll gladly share her with Jungkook if she wants me to, and then she'll be ours, but for now... until he's with us... she's all mine. 

Have I mentioned that she's cute?

God, she's cute. 

"My sweet, beautiful Wren-ah... let it all out, baby... it's okay to cry, sweetheart, don't ever think you shouldn't or make yourself stop because you think it won't be okay. I want you to show me all of your emotions, whenever you feel like it, don't ever suppress them again... I'm so sorry I made you close yourself off like that. But I want you to start to tell yourself that you don't have to do that anymore. I want you to believe it. I love you, Wren-ah. You mean the world to me." I pressed soft kisses against her forehead, then whispered, "You're such a good, sweet girl... you took your spanking so well, baby... such a good girl, for Daddy... when we get home tonight, I'm going to lick your soft, wet little kitty until you cum for me baby, you've been such a good, good girl..." 

I couldn't resist slipping an arm away from her waist and tucking my hand between her thighs, to lightly tickle my fingertips against her soft puss, and feel the heavy jewel dangling against her heat. Have I mentioned that all three of them are black star sapphires, and they are reasonably weighty? So, when she walks, she'll feel the ones inside of her pushing against her entrances, and the dangling one will be tugging on the silver chain. Pretty neat, huh? Anyway, I touched her, and she immediately spread her legs enough to let me cup her muff in my palm and gently massage her clit with the ball of my thumb. "Can you cum again now, baby, or are you still too sore?" 

"I... I kinda sore... D-Daddy..." she replied softly, although she nestled closer to me and spread her thighs a bit wider. "But... but tha' feels so good... don' stop... please..." 

I could feel her begin to roll her hips and rub herself against my fingers, and I chuckled softly and hugged her. "I'll give you anything you want, baby..." I said that, and then I remembered the silly conversation we'd been having last night. "Hm... well, anything you want, within reason..." 

She lifted her head and tilted it back a bit so she could look me in the eye. "You said that last night too... what wouldn't be reasonable to ask for? You're richer than God; you could afford to buy me just about everything." 

I laughed and gently pinched her clit, causing her to squeal and writhe on my lap, which then caused her to moan from the pain in her backside, and then I felt her sweet pussy get even hotter and wetter while I stroked it slowly. "I could afford just about everything, yes, but I wouldn't buy you a... hm... durian fruit." 

She blinked, then wrinkled her nose. "Well, geez, I wouldn't ask for one of those! What else?" 

While I had her distracted and she was regaining her composure, I stopped teasing her, stood up, and started carrying her back to the bedroom, although I made a detour into the kitchen so she could wet a soft towel and place some ice in it, then rest it on her eyes to help reduce the swelling of her eyelids. 

"Hm... let's see... I wouldn't buy you an octopus..." 

She gasped. "You wouldn't??!! But I've always wanted one! I could get a little fish tank and raise it, and then we could give it to an aquarium when it got too big!" 

I snickered and bent down so she could stand up once we reached the bedroom. "You're so silly... but all right, I'd buy you an octopus so that you could raise it, and we could give it to an aquarium when it got too big... hm... okay, I wouldn't buy you a... um... I wouldn't buy you a cow..." 

Wren removed the cloth from her eyes and lifted her hands in the air indignantly, then said, "Why, I never! Why not???!! Am I not worth a cow?!! And some pigs??!!!! And maybe a mule and a couple of goats, too???!!!"


	56. See you in dreamland

Honest to god, I thought I was going to die. If I had been wearing pants, I would have peed them; I started laughing so hard. As it was, I had to hurry into the bathroom, so I didn't go on the floor. 

By this time, Wren was giggling too, so she came and joined me, her on the bidet, and me standing in front of the toilet. 

"If you pee on the floor cuz you're laughing so hard, Mrs. Lee is going to be so mad at you!" Wren said, then reached over and pinched my bottom. 

"YAH!" I exclaimed as I jumped, and sure enough, well... let's just say I'll need to do a little bit of cleaning before Mrs. Lee does. "PARK WREN! Oh, you naughty girl, you are so getting another spanking!!" 

Wren shrieked and hurried to get up from the bidet, then zoomed out of the bathroom, and I could hear her feet as she pattered across the wooden floor, then as she raced out into the corridor toward the kitchen. 

I shook my head, cleaned up the mess, walked into the bedroom, and picked up my phone, then group texted everyone. "Change of plans... how about lunch? I'll make sure Wren gets fed something between now and then... let's say twelve-thirty? We'll be ready, I promise." 

Of course, I received affirmative replies, and I just knew all of them were laughing. Just as I was. And now, I had to find my gorgeous, silly, sweet wife... 

"PARK WREN!" I yelled, at this point not caring if the neighbors heard me, "WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU NAUGHTY GIRL, I WILL BEND YOU OVER AND SPANK YOU SO HARD, YOU WON'T SIT COMFORTABLY FOR A WEEK!!!!" I honestly didn't plan to do that since her bottom was plenty sore for now, but I had also learned how wet it made her when I threatened her with one... so... 

**_Wren's POV_**

Well, now what? I still haven't had enough time to do any real exploring around the house and yard, so I don't know if there are any other secret hiding places. Hm... well, I suppose I could go wait in the living room until Jimin is almost there, then try the jumping in the pool and swimming away trick, except he's not trying to get away from me, so he could quickly run through the house and catch me when I tried to exit the pool... 

Oh, and can I just say, running with that heavy black jewel bouncing back and forth between my thighs and tugging on the chain was making my kitty drool. Goddammit. Walking around the gardens is going to be... interesting...

And then I heard him shout. "PARK WREN! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU NAUGHTY GIRL, I WILL BEND YOU OVER AND SPANK YOU SO HARD, YOU WON'T SIT COMFORTABLY FOR A WEEK!!!!"

I was standing near the top of the stairs leading to the first-floor foyer when I heard him yell those words, and I immediately put my hands over my sore butt, gasped, then screamed when I saw him start racing around the corner of the master bedroom corridor and toward the dining room table. Shit, he is a LOT closer to me than I thought he was! 

I shrieked again and pounded down the stairs, then had a moment of panic when I had no idea where to go. So... I ran out of the foyer, through the parking entryway, and into the other wing of the house, then down to the end, out that door, and round the corner, toward where I'd stepped on Mr. Frog. (I still feel bad.) Now I just had to decide if I should try running up the stairs to the master bedroom and maybe locking all the doors and windows before Jimin could get there; running to the front of the house and taking the detour I'd found yesterday; or running around the end of the pool toward the weight room... except I think that door is still locked, so better not chance it. Hm... except if I'm standing at the door and it's locked, and Jimin has to take the time to unlock it... 

I quickly ran back around the end of the wing and over to the weight room and tried the door, found it locked, then waited for him to come from the inside... and waited... and waited... and just as I turned around to look and see if I could figure out where he was in the wing, he grabbed my arm. Apparently, he'd gone directly through the wing under the master bedroom and out that door. I was so shocked by his sudden appearance that I shrieked again; he turned me sideways to him, swung his hand back, and landed a mighty swat directly to the center of my ass. 

Fuck, that hurt! Fortunately, after seeing the state of my backside when he and I were in the bathroom, I realized I was in no way going to be seriously injured if he followed through on his threat. However, I would definitely be a whole lot sorer than I already was, and I started trying to get away from him while swinging my other hand in front of my butt to keep him from being able to land another smack. 

I can't tell you how fucking scary he was. Honestly, if he was my father and he looked at me like that, I'd pack my bags and head for the hills because I'd know for sure I was in for a hell of a punishment. 

Still... my pussy was dripping now, I could feel my arousal slipping down my thighs, and my nipples got into the action and stood up proudly. 

I still wasn't ready to surrender, however, and somehow I managed to yank my arm out of his grip, push him away enough to hurry past him, then took off back in the direction I'd come. 

"PARK WREN!" He yelled, "YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT, OR I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS UNTIL YOU CAN'T SCREAM FOR CRYING!!!" 

Mmph. Fuck, Daddy, I want... fuck... 

"NO, YOU ASSHOLE, YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER, AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!" I yelled back. Wait; what??? Where the fuck did that come from? Holy shit, I am in so much trouble... why are you standing still, you idiot!!! RUN!!! (If Jimin was a crazed serial killer, I'd be dead by now, I am just so bad at planning escapes!)

I decided going up the steps into the bedroom was my best option, since I thought he'd see me doing that and try to catch me by coming up the spa deck stairs and coming in the sliding door or running around the corner to the corridor and entering the bedroom from that one. I took them two at a time, then hopped over the bed and hurriedly slammed the sliding glass door shut, locked it, then ran to the bedroom door that led to the corridor and slammed and locked it, then turned around and shrieked again as Mr. Park Jimin stalked through the entrance to the stairs I'd taken. Obviously he's a whole lot faster and smarter than me... maybe he should have the Ph.D.

I turned around to quickly to open the bedroom door and run out when his voice stopped me. "Park Wren, don't you fucking dare..." 

I had my hand on the doorknob. All I had to do was turn the handle, and I could be out of the room before he could reach me. So... "FUCK YOU, PARK JIMIN!" 

Unfortunately, he was close enough to me that I couldn't get far enough in front of him to get somewhere that he couldn't see me, and as I rounded the corner toward the dining room table, he lengthened his stride, reached out, and grabbed my arm again, then yanked me toward him. I shrieked; he pushed me over the back of one of the chairs, then began slapping my ass hard enough to probably sting his hand while I screamed and cried. 

"OWWW!!! STOP IT!!! OUCH!!!! DADDDDYYYYY!!!! OWOWOWOWOW!!!!" Fuck, it hurt, but my masochistic little self was creaming all over the place. My safe word was right there on the tip of my tongue, but I wasn't scared, and god help me, I wanted to see just how far he'd actually go. 

Suddenly, I found myself turned and thrown over his shoulder; then more heavy swats landed on my bottom as he took me into the bedroom, slammed the door and locked it, then walked over to the chair that was still sitting near the end of the bed, in front of the camera. Yes, the camera had continued recording during all of that, and now, it had a perfect view of him sitting and dragging me over his lap. 

He'd positioned the chair so my ass would be facing the camera, and with no further warning, he wrapped an arm around my waist and held me in place, then spanked me until I couldn't scream because I was crying so hard, just like he'd said he would. 

**_Jimin's POV_**

Well, I hadn't planned to do that. I'd intended to 'catch' her and tease her, then maybe lie on the couch for a bit, cuddle, and enjoy her sweet lips and body, and eventually get dressed. But instead, there I was, spanking my gorgeous wife like she was a naughty child. Yes, she screamed and cried, but for all that, her soft little kitty was dribbling her nectar onto my leg the whole time. I spanked her until my hand hurt, and I had to stop. Which pretty much meant her backside was going to be sore for days. 

It took her a few moments to realize I'd stopped, but as soon as I felt her becoming aware, I grabbed the chain that held the small star sapphire egg that was stuffed in her butt, and slowly tugged it out of her, then gently pushed it back in with my finger. And she immediately climaxed. She gripped my calf hard enough that I ended up with bruises from her fingers, which is only fair, as far as I'm concerned. And now, she's making those cute little noises as she calms down.

"Wren-ah," I whispered gently to her, then helped her to stand up beside the chair. "You know you were a very naughty girl, and naughty girls get hard spankings, right?" I sat almost primly on the chair... well, as primly as one can sit when they're naked, and their dick is standing up in front of their stomach, and drops of precum are slipping down their shaft. I did have my hands resting on my thighs and tried to sound stern as she sniffled. 

"Y-y-y-y-yes, D-D-D-D-D-Daddy..." she whimpered, then lifted a hand to wipe at her tears. 

"Baby?" I whispered to her, and she lifted her gaze to mine, her big blue eyes almost hidden behind her swollen eyelids. 

"Y-y-y-y-yes, D-D-D-D-Daddy?" She gasped, then hiccupped. 

"You know that wasn't a real punishment, right? You're not really in trouble." I wanted to pull her onto my lap but was worried it would be too uncomfortable for now, so I reached out and lightly stroked my hand up and down the side of her thigh. She was standing with her back to the camera, and Jungkook would be getting a fabulous view of her now incredibly thoroughly spanked ass. 

"I-I-I k-k-know, D-D-Daddy... I-I-I w-w-wanted t-t-that..." She sniffled, then moved to sit herself on my lap, straddling my legs and facing me, her arms moving to slip around my shoulders. She moaned when her baked cheeks came in contact with my thighs, then snuggled against me and whispered, "I-I-I d-d-d-din't k-k-know if I w-w-would like that, b-b-but... I d-d-did... even if it d-d-did h-h-hurt a lot..." 

I groaned and lightly wrapped my arms around her waist, careful not to press her too much more tightly onto my lap. "Fuck, baby... that's so damned sexy... I love you, sweetheart..." I gently nuzzled her neck, and she sighed softly.

She pressed herself closer and her soaked, swollen nether petals spread around my throbbing shaft, and I damned near climaxed myself. "How much longer 'fore we have to meet everyone?" She whispered, her body still shaking slightly while she slowly recovered. 

I gently rubbed her back with both of my hands, then slipped one of them between her spread cheeks and stuck a finger into her ass, smiling when I felt my fingertip bump against that sapphire egg. She gasped, her body tensed, and then she rolled her hips to feel the digit move inside her and continue to push against the jewel. "I asked them if they'd mind having lunch with us instead, and they all said that was fine. They'll come over at twelve-thirty, so we have a couple of hours to recuperate before we need to get ready." She tilted her head back and I kissed her tenderly, then murmured, "I can feel how hot your bottom is, baby... do you want to take a cool bath again? Then I'll put a cool compress on your cheeks to help them feel better." 

"O-okay," she answered, then yawned widely. "and I... I kinda sleepy..." 

She was rapidly calming down, and all of the exertion from running around, then flailing while I'd smacked her, was catching up with her. I gently tugged my finger out of her butt, then murmured, "You're such a good girl, my beautiful Wren-ah, and I love you. Come, let's go sit in the tub for a little bit, then you can relax on the bed while I get the ice pack ready." 

We spent a while in the cool water, with her again straddling my legs and me gently teasing her rosebud, then we dried off and I rubbed more lotion onto her sweet, tender bottom. I took her to the bed and helped her lie comfortably on her belly with a pillow under her hips. Then I opened up the room again to allow the fans to circulate the fresh air, walked to the kitchen and made a compress with ice, a plastic bag, and damp towels, and when I walked back into the room, I saw she was nearly asleep. Climbing onto the bed beside her, I set the cold package on her hot cheeks, causing her to gasp, then moan softly. "Let's nap for a little bit, sweetheart... do you need me to do anything for you before we sleep?" I held her close and kissed her again, and she shook her head when our lips parted. 

"Not right now, Daddy..." she whispered, then murmured, "I... I love you so much, Jimin-ah... but you spank hard... oww..." 

I chuckled softly and rubbed her back while leaving the cold compress on her incandescent buttocks. "I love you too, Wren-ah... and you were pretty much begging for it, without actually telling me that's what you wanted." 

I smiled as she nodded her head, blushed, then offered me a bashful grin. "I... I did want that... I might not want it often, but..." 

"Mmm, that's good, baby, because I wouldn't want to do it often, either... little spankings are fun for more frequent play, but hard ones like that are best when they're not done too much. Plus, if I spanked you like that all the time, I wouldn't be able to make love to you as much as I want..." 

She giggled softly, squirmed around a bit so she was off the pillow and lying somewhat on her side but mostly on me, and nestled comfortably in my arms. I held the ice pack on her bottom with one hand while I rubbed her side with the other. "Pfft, you can't do that anyway, cuz of the stupid latex condoms, and since you haven't bought any of the other kind yet..." 

I laughed softly and tickled her. "And whose fault is it that we haven't managed to leave the house since we arrived?" 

"Yours," she promptly replied, then giggled as I lightly pinched her nipple. 

"Mine? How is it mine?" I rubbed my fingertips over the offended nubbin, and Wren sighed softly, a sweet smile curving her lips. 

"Because you're too handsome and sexy, and I can't stop wanting you..." she replied instantly, then blushed and tucked her face against my neck. 

I chuckled again and nuzzled her forehead. "You are so stinking cute... and sexy and beautiful and cute and lovely and sweet and cute and loving and silly... have I mentioned cute yet...?" 

She laughed and hit her hand lightly against my chest. "You're silly, too... I... thank you, Jimin-ah..." 

I could feel her start to tense up, and I held her tightly as she began to cry softly. "Shh, Wren-ah... I'm so sorry for treating you horribly for such a long time and not seeing what a perfect treasure you are. My Princess. My pretty girl. My baby." I kissed her each time I said those words, then held her while she started to drift to sleep. "I'll be here when you wake up, sweet thing... see you in dreamland." 


	57. You saved me

_**Wren's POV**_

It was dark. Dark and scary. No, not scary... terrifying. It wasn't pitch black; in fact, the moon shone brightly in the sky, causing everything to appear in monotone and deepening the shadows because of the clarity of the light. I couldn't decide if I was grateful for the moon or if I wished it was new and hiding behind the Earth's shadow. 

I was standing in the middle of a narrow cobblestone street, the center pavement being barely wide enough for two cars to pass each other without breaking their mirrors, and the sidewalks on either side were made from paving stones that had cracked and broken over time. Everything was stone or grey painted brick... or maybe it was actually a different color, but I was unable to discern it. 

As I looked around, I realized I was cold, and when I looked down at myself, I saw that I wore a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved tee-shirt with a pair of flat-heeled sandals, which, while modest attire, was still highly inappropriate for the setting, especially since I could see my breath as I exhaled, and the air was frigid. 

I opened my mouth to call out for help, but then I thought better of it, wondering if a cry would bring the knowledge of my presence to the attention of someone or something that I didn't want to be aware of me. I looked around again and saw no lights in any windows or above any doorways, no signage indicating if I stood between shops or homes, the buildings tightly packed together, as though they had all been built with connecting walls. The buildings' facades were devoid of windows at the ground level, but each had a wooden door. 

I turned in a circle, casting my gaze up and down the street I stood upon, and noted there were no streetlamps. Not just unlit lights, but no lamp posts whatsoever, which I thought bizarre, but perhaps I was in a place where light was not so easily gathered. After all, electricity can be quite expensive in some parts of the world, and it looked as though this wasn't an affluent neighborhood. Still, it was highly unusual for there to be no type of lighting at all, as; if the moon wasn't shining, or if it had been overcast, there would have been no way to see anything. 

And then it occurred to me... how did I get here. And... where is here? And what am I doing here? I don't remember anything before I realized it was dark. Have I been wandering around for long? I didn't believe so since I wasn't colder than I was. Of course, as soon as I had that thought, I began to shiver. Goddammit. Hm, I've always heard mind over matter; maybe I can make myself think I'm not cold. I concentrated on imagining a warm fire, but all that did was affirm how dark it was. And cold. Fuck. 

Of course, I didn't have a phone or a purse or anything, although when I tried checking my jeans pockets, I did find a piece of paper with a phone number on it, but no name. Fat lot of good that will do me since I don't have my phone, and there is no phone booth near me... if this strange place even has anything like a phone booth, since they don't have lamp posts. Or benches. Or any sort of human comfort items. I wondered whose phone number it was, but as I looked at the numbers, they made no sense, as though I was seeing them in a foreign language, even though they were standard English. 

I sighed softly and lifted my head to look around again, and saw a shadow coming toward me in the center of the street. I have no idea where it came from since I could see pretty far up and down the narrow lane, and it hadn't been there when I'd looked before. It was far enough away that I couldn't tell what it was, but since I could see the shadow approaching, I knew it was pretty large... and I imagined that I probably wouldn't want to be standing in the middle of the street when it arrived. 

Not like I would be able to hide since there were no gaps in any of the walls; and there were no alleys. My only other option would be to knock on doors and hope one of them would open to offer me sanctuary. Still, the thought of alerting the thing to my presence, and then possibly not being able to get anyone to allow me in... yeah, that didn't seem like a great idea. I didn't even know if there were people here. Or if they did let me in, if I'd be any safer inside. 

I'm not sure why I was afraid of what was coming, but the ambiance of the whole situation sent shivers down my back, and I started to creep off the street and onto the sidewalk, then began to move away from what was coming toward me. I was afraid to turn my back to it, in case it became something from a nightmare and in two steps would be breathing hotly on the back of my neck, but walking backward on the uneven paving stones wasn't easy, and I was constantly worried I would catch the back of one of my sandals and fall. 

Suddenly, I heard whatever it was that made the shadow start to growl. It was not any sort of growl I'd heard before – no wolf, no wild cat made that deep of a sound, so deep it resonated in my belly and sucked all of the sanity from my head. I became a blithering idiot. I turned on my heel and began running, pelting down the sidewalk as fast as I could, praying the moonlight would allow me at least enough time to leap over any obstacle that might appear in my path. Somehow, I was managing to flee without whimpering or screaming, but my brain surely wanted to. 

At this point, I didn't care if whatever was coming heard me running; I just knew I didn't want to be anywhere near it. So, I raced as fast as I could down that narrow street, between those buildings that appeared to have no end in sight, and I started to panic when I realized I could hear the growling getting closer, even as I tried to run faster. Fuck, whatever it is was closing the gap between us, and I was more and more sure that I didn't want it to catch me. 

I couldn't stay quiet any longer, and I began shrieking at the top of my lungs. "HELP ME!!! PLEASE, SOMEBODY, HELP ME!!!! PLEEASSSEEEEE!!!!!” 

Suddenly, a series of events happened in quick succession, stunning the voice out of me. One of the doors I was almost ready to pass in my headlong rush was flung open; an arm reached out and miraculously managed to grab me, then dragged me into the doorway and through it, and my momentum along with the sudden change of direction forced me to fall into the whatever lay behind the door. Then, the door was slammed shut, I heard a bolt and locks being quickly closed, and a horrifying wail came from outside, which was unexpectedly picked up by other terrible throats and echoed all up and down the dark street. 

The person at the other end of the arm had flung me past them and into the room, and I had tripped and fallen among something warm and soft, but I quickly turned over and lifted my head. I was surprised to realize I could see the room's details, and as I looked around, I saw a small kerosene lamp on a wooden table nearby. And then I looked toward the door and the person who had likely just saved my life. 

"JIMIN!!!" 

I came awake in a rush, although I know when I scream in my dreams, I make minimal sound in reality, but the fear of what had been chasing me and the suddenness of having found him to have been my sanctuary overwhelmed me, and I opened my mouth to scream in real life. "JIMINNNN!!!!" 

And again, a few things caught my attention as I sat up and looked frantically around, trying to shake off the terrible dread. First, as soon as I sat up, my ass reminded me of what I'd put it through however long ago it was that I'd been turned over my husband's knee, which caused me to jump off the bed and stand up, for no other reason than that was all I could think of to do, at the moment. 

Second, I was alone. I knew Jimin and I had fallen asleep together... or at least, he'd been holding me when I fell asleep, so I wasn't sure why he wasn't here now. 

And third, I was still partially in the throes of terror, even as my brain tried to stutter to life and think logically, to remind me it had been a dream, and I was in a safe place. My mind tried its best, but my foolish heart refused, and instead, cried out for the comfort of my lover's arms. 

"JIMIN!!!!!" I screamed again, then the darkness of the fear enveloped me, and I ran into the closet to my nest, while the demons inside me gibbered and danced about inside my head, laughing and prodding my soul and convincing me that he wasn't coming to save me after all. 

_**Jimin's POV**_

I held my sweet wife until she fell asleep, then undid the ribbons holding her hair in those cute ponytails. I wasn't tired, so I kissed her forehead gently, and carefully slid out from under her, stopping when she stirred. But she was only falling deeper into slumber, so I was able to get off the bed without waking her up. I put on a pair of shorts, walked around to the living room, retrieved my laptop, then went back to the bedroom, and finally shut off the camera. A few minutes later, I had downloaded the video to the laptop, and I was sitting on the bed beside Wren, editing it. 

Unfortunately, I couldn't stop myself from moaning loudly once or twice – fuck, she is so damned sexy – and when I noticed it began to affect her slumber, I decided to go back to the living room and finish the edit. I intended to send it off to Jungkook, then come back to wake my pretty girl so we could eat some fruit and toast, and relax for a bit before getting ready to go to lunch. 

Naturally, the edit took longer than I planned because I was basically drooling while watching what had taken place, and I ended up with my hand in my shorts, stroking my mini Minnie. Fuck, she is so damned responsive to my touch... and beautiful... and amazing... and so fucking sexy. Jungkook is going to want to get on a plane and be here tonight; I just know it. Well, if he asks, I'll not say no, but I will check with Wren first, so she doesn't feel ambushed. 

Anyway, so there I was, sitting peacefully in the living room with my hand in my pants and stroking my dick while I watched the earlier scene unfold on the laptop screen, when I suddenly heard my name screamed from the bedroom. My eyebrows flew into my hairline; I sprang from the couch and started racing toward the dining area, then through it and toward the bedroom. I heard another shriek of my name, and just as I came around the door into the room, I saw an entirely naked chestnut-haired girl with a darkly bruised bottom race past me and shoot into the closet before I could grab her. 

I followed after her quickly, then climbed into that little pile of pillows, blankets, and towels with her and held her close, spooning her gently to keep pressure off her no doubt aching backside. "Wren-ah, I'm here... it's okay, pretty girl, I'm here, you're safe..." 

I'm not entirely sure what I expected her to do, but if you'd asked me, I likely would have guessed exactly what she did. As soon as she felt my arm slide over her waist, she rolled toward me, and I stretched out, thankful that she hadn't pushed her little nest all the way into the corner again so that I could unbend my legs. She wrapped an arm and leg over me and clung, then tucked her face into my shoulder and wailed. 

All I could do was embrace her and hold her tightly since I didn't know what was happening and she was too hysterical to be able to tell me, but that seemed to be what she needed, as she began to calm down almost immediately, to my utmost relief. 

"Wren-ah... baby... what happened, sweetheart? I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up; I was editing the video to send to Jungkook, and... well, you're so sexy, I kind of got immersed in watching it... watching you... and I was getting kind of noisy..." I felt her relaxing a bit more, her sobs quieting to those cute little hiccups, and I whispered, "Pretty girl, let's get out of the closet, all right? We still have a couple of hours before everyone comes over, and I promised I would feed you. Are you hungry, honey?" 

She sighed softly and sniffled, then whispered, "I'm sorry I sniffled all over your shoulder... I really should start carrying tissues with me wherever I go..." She lifted her head and rested her cheek against mine, her sweet face hot and sweaty from her tears and being cooped up in the stuffy closet. 

I couldn't help but chuckle at her comment, then whisper, "That would be a good idea, sweetheart, if you were ever wearing any clothes that you could keep them in..." 

_**Wren's POV**_

Jimin's reply started me giggling, and I hugged him tightly, then sniffled again and whispered, "Okay, I'm ready to get out of here, and yes, I'm hungry. What do you want me to make for us?" 

Jimin extracted himself from my embrace, then moved to kneel beside me before taking my hand. Once he had it, he stood and pulled me with him, then wrapped his arms around me and hugged me warmly while nuzzling his mouth into the hollow of my collarbone. "I thought it would be nice to have toast and fruit, so we get something in our bellies, but nothing so heavy that we aren't hungry for lunch." He let me out of his arms, then took my hand again and led me from the closet. 

"Why were you in there, Wren-ah? I heard you screaming and came running; what happened?" We walked to the bathroom so he could wipe off his shoulder where I'd sniffled all over, and I could wash my face, and as I turned away from him to pick up a washcloth, I heard him inhale suddenly. "Oh baby, your poor, poor bottom," he whispered as he reached out and gently brushed his fingertips over my sore cheeks. 

I turned back to the bathroom sink, wet the cloth in cool water, and then looked into the mirror, catching his dark hazel gaze with my blue. I blushed and offered him a bashful smile, then began to clean off my face before I whispered, "I... I think it looks worse than it feels. I mean... I'm sore, but... well..." 

Jimin raised his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly, then slipped his hand further down and tucked his fingers between my legs. "Oh my..." he moaned softly while I blushed an even darker shade of pink. 

"Uh-huh," I whispered in reply. 

"Your kitty gets so wet, baby..." He stopped teasing me for a moment and took my hand again, then led me out to the bedroom to stand in front of the full-length mirror. He moved to stand behind me, slipped one arm around my waist, rested his chin on my shoulder, and lowered his other hand to begin stroking me gently. His touch was incredibly tender, and he pulled me against him, so our bodies were in contact, but he wasn't pressing his clothed groin against my backside hard enough to even nudge a pang of ache from me. 

His thick, sweet caramel voice coupled with his familiar scent lulled me into a state of calm, and I watched a gentle smile curve his perfect mouth while he watched me begin to shudder with my arousal. "Whose kitty is this, baby?" He whispered, causing me to whimper when he drifted the pads of his fingers teasingly over my swollen petals. I could see when his digits touched against the pendant chain dangling between my thighs, feel when he carefully tugged at it, and I gasped, then moaned. 

"Yours, Daddy... yours and Papa Jungkook's..." I murmured, my eyes half-lidded while I stood on tiptoe to offer him better access to my charms. My movement pressed my sore cheeks against his groin, and for a moment, I wondered if I'd let him go too far, as the sudden pain was intense. However, less than a second later, his thick cock slotted between them as he slowly pushed two fingers into my depths, poking them against the gem tucked inside me and giving me a jolt of pleasure. 

"Mmm, what a good girl you are, baby, thinking of both of your Daddies... you know what good girls get?" He kept his gaze on my face until he knew I was paying attention, then slowly let his attention drag from my eyes and down, and I swear to you that I could feel his contemplation as I would a stroke from his hand. My nipples perked when his regard captured them, his smile widened, and he murmured, "Ah, look at my pretty girl's boobies, inviting me to tease them with my mouth..." 

As quiet and gentle as the moment was when he said that, I couldn't help giggling, and he grinned, then whispered, "Sorry, Wren-ah, I couldn't resist... I wanted to see you smile... tell me why you were upset?" He didn't stop his tender ministrations, and as his eyes continued their journey down my body, gooseflesh rose in reaction, which tightened the little nubs on my breasts to hard pebbles. "Mmm... I'll kiss them as much as you want, baby..." 

I was having trouble actually forming whole sentences, as his fingering of my cunny was sending me toward orgasm, but I managed to gasp, "Bad dream... nightmare..." Of course, as is usually the case with dreams, I was losing some of the clarity that had existed during it, but I could still remember the darkness, the fear, and his face in the soft light of the safe room. "You... you saved me..."


	58. Every day and twice on Sunday

_**Jimin's POV**_

With the way she'd been shrieking my name when she said she'd had a nightmare, I expected her to tell me I'd hurt her in some way, so to say I was shocked when she said I'd been her savior was an understatement. I blinked and lifted my eyes to her beautiful face again, smiled, stopped diddling her kitty, then gently pinched her clit. I did know what to expect when I did that, considering what her responses had been so far when I'd touched her like that, and this time was no exception. She cried out my name, her sweet nectar coated my fingers, and a low shudder inched up her back as I imagined her internal muscles clenching around the two jewels inside her. 

"I will always save you, my baby," I whispered while I held her, as her hands gripped my forearm tightly to help keep her on her toes and pressed against me. "Do you remember anything about the dream?" I held her until she relaxed, then stepped back slightly so when she put her heels back on the floor, her sore behind wouldn't rub against my front. However, moving away from her tugged my mini out of the cleft of her ass, and I groaned. 

Wren figured out why I was groaning pretty quickly, and she giggled, turned around, stuck her hand into my shorts, and gently wrapped her hand around my dick. "Want me to take care of you too, Daddy?" She whispered quietly, her dark blue eyes slightly hooded, her pretty mouth curved into a softly woozy smile. 

"Mmm, yes, I do, baby, but I'll let you do that when we take a shower before we get dressed for lunch." I wrapped my arms around her waist as she slipped her hand from inside my shorts and lifted her arms to rest them over my shoulders, wincing as I'm guessing the stretch brought another twinge of pain to her bottom. "Let's eat a little something; then we can relax on the couch while I finish editing our little sex tape for Jungkook. You can watch a movie on the tablet if you'd like." 

She stood on tiptoe and offered her lips to me for a kiss, which I happily accepted, then stepped away and looked toward the closet. "I should probably put something on..." she murmured. 

I laughed softly and reached for her again, then cuddled her against my chest. "I'd be delighted if you lounged around as you are, lovely... but you can wear something if you'd feel more comfortable." I leaned down and nuzzled my mouth against her ear while whispering, "I have to admit, it turns me on to see your bruised bottom since I know how wet it's making you..." 

Wren blushed and lightly hit her hand against my arm. "Yah, my Daddy is a pervert!" She giggled and hugged me tightly, then said, "And I like it! Okay, I'll stay naked so that you can stare at my owwie butt." 

I laughed again, hugged her, then released her, took her hand, and led her to the kitchen. 

_**Narrator's POV**_

Jimin prepared a plate of fruit while Wren made toast, slathered it with fresh butter and orange marmalade, poured them each a glass of juice, then they sat at the table and ate. 

"How does your bottom feel, Wrennie?" Jimin asked softly as he rubbed his hand gently up and down her back while offering her a chunk of mango speared on a chopstick. "I hate mango; you get to eat all of it..." 

"I think I should have brought a towel to sit on, Jiminie," Wren replied, blushing as she squirmed a bit on the seat, then opened her mouth and accepted the sweet, sticky fruit. 

Jimin's eyebrows rose, and he looked down at her lap, then whispered, "Show me, baby..." 

Wren blushed a deeper shade of red and slowly stood up, pushing her chair away from the table with the backs of her legs. Jimin's gaze automatically followed her movements, staring as her breasts jiggled slightly when she got up, then sliding to her back and down to her round bottom. He reached out and gently cupped one of her lower cheeks, caressing it gently to soothe any ache she felt from having been sitting on it, then lowered his eyes further to look at the seat of the chair. His mouth dropped open, Wren giggled bashfully, and Jimin blinked. 

"Holy shit, baby... I'm going to have to bring handkerchiefs with us to lunch, so I can wipe off the seat when we get up to leave. Hm, I also need to look for some upholstery cleaner at the store... my goodness, you've made quite the mess..." He slowly slid his hand closer to the junction of her thighs, tickled his fingertips over her swollen labia to gather a bit of her honey before lifting his fingers to his mouth and licking them clean. "You taste so sweet, Wren-ah..." 

Wren giggled again and turned to push his chair away from the table, then sat sideways in his lap while wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She tucked her face against his neck and whispered, "Stop, Daddy, you're making me feel shy..." 

Jimin chuckled and set his arms around her waist to hold her comfortably, then nuzzled her forehead. "Aish, you're so freaking adorable." He tilted her head back and kissed her sweetly, then asked, "Are you done eating, baby? Let's clean up the dishes and go relax in the living room; I want to try to get that video finished and sent to Jungkook before we take our shower." 

Wren nodded her head and started to stand up from Jimin's lap, but he held her against himself and wouldn't let her go. "Jiminie, we can't do anything if you don't let me up..." she said, grinning as she cupped his face in her hands and nuzzled his lips. 

"Oh! Well geez, that's no fair... oh fine..." he replied, although when she tried to stand up again, he still held onto her. 

"Dadddddyyyyyyyy..." Wren complained, then giggled when Jimin lowered his head and blew a raspberry against her neck. "Hahaha, stop, that tickles!" 

Jimin laughed with her, then captured her mouth and kissed her deeply, until both of them were panting softly before he finally released her and helped her get off his legs. "I can't resist you, pretty girl... ooo, look at that jewel dangling between your legs... fuck, that's so damned sexy, I'm going to be hard the whole time we're gone today..." 

"Serves you right," Wren replied sassily, as she took the plates from the table and walked to the sink to wash them, "since I'm going to be wet the whole time, too." 

Jimin laughed and stood up, then moved to stand behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pressed himself gently against her back. "It's a good thing your bottom looks so sore, baby, or you'd be getting another spanking for being sassy to your Daddy..." He released his embrace slightly and slid his hands up to cup her breasts, then gently twiddled her nipples between the tips of his thumbs and forefingers. "Oh, look, boobies!" 

Wren moaned softly at the erotic words, unable to keep from pushing her bottom more firmly against Jimin's groin to feel his thick shaft press against her through his shorts. "You're going to talk about spanking me all the time now, aren't you, since you know it turns me on? My poor kitty is going to be constantly soaked and swollen..." She tilted her head, and he lowered his and nuzzled the curve of her neck, another soft moan escaping her lips when he teased her taut pebbles. "Boobies," she snickered, "you're so weird, Daddy..." 

Jimin chuckled, hugged her gently, and as soon as she was done with the dishes, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the living room. 

"Yah! It's not that far; I could have walked!" Wren was laughing and grinning at Jimin widely as he set her carefully on her feet. 

"Oh, I dunno, you might not think it's far, but it's actually a very, very long way..." Jimin replied, then tried to appear entirely serious, although he couldn't stop his lips from lifting at the very edges as he watched Wren roll her eyes. 

"Park Jimin, you are a goofball... and I don't know what you did with the other Park Jimin, but please don't ever let him come back." Wren was teasing when she said it, but as soon as the words popped out, she blinked, and her bottom lip started to quiver. "I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean..." 

Jimin grabbed her before she could flee, as he'd read her body language and saw her muscles tensing as she prepared to run and pulled her against his body to hold her close. "No, baby, shh, no apologies... I'm the one who's sorry, my sweet, beautiful wife... and I swear, I am going to do my best never to let that scary person come back again, not to anyone." He tugged her with him as he sat on the couch, coaxed her to his lap again, then hugged her as he whispered, "My father was never cruel or cold, no matter what was happening or what decisions he had to make because of business. I grew up watching him, and although he could be frightening when he was angry, he never made a decision based on his emotions; he was always fair with his judgments. Some of them were brutal, but he weighed all of the evidence before he made that choice." 

Wren sniffled softly and relaxed in Jimin's arms, listening quietly as he spoke, his calm voice quelling the sudden uncertainty she'd felt. 

"I know that I don't need to be the way I was to run the organization. I know that the people who work for me, both personally and professionally, will be much more likely to be loyal if I treat them with the same respect that I ask from them. I've known that all along, but I chose to build that frozen façade so that no-one could get close to me. I still won't let many people get close, but I will not be hateful. It's okay to tell me that you don't want that other me to come back, baby; because I don't either... and I want you to speak up and scold me if you see me start to act that way... okay?" 

Wren sighed and nodded her head, then murmured, "I... I don't know if I'll be able to say anything if you do... but I'll try... I just... I just don't want to ruin everything by being a nag..." 

Jimin chuckled softly and rocked Wren gently in his arms. "I can't imagine you ever being a nag, Wrennie... hm... maybe I should start throwing my clothes on the floor and wet towels on the bed, so I can see what you're like that way..." 

Wren laughed and gently hit her hand against his chest. "Don't you dare, or I'll tell Jungkook to spank you!" 

Jimin burst out laughing. "That is not an incentive for me to be good; you can ask him when you talk to him next; I like being spanked as much as you do!" 

Wren sat back slightly and looked at Jimin, an incredulous look on her face as her eyebrows rose. "You really are a pervert!" 

Jimin was cracking up, and he nodded his head. "If our little interlude this morning didn't convince you of that, then this might..." He reached between her legs and gently tugged at the jewel on the end of the chain, causing Wren to gasp softly when the chain pulled on the large gem inside her puss. 

"Oh... mhm... yes, and... I like it..." Wren blushed, Jimin laughed, and then he kissed her. When the kiss was broken, he let her off his lap, then waited for her to get settled beside him, before he started working on editing their video again. 

Wren was idly flicking through movie titles on the tablet while lying on her belly, and Jimin fiddled with the video. She turned her head and blinked when she saw he was at the part where he'd started talking to Jungkook directly, a quiet moan passing her lips when she heard that silky, thick, treacle voice issuing from Jimin's mouth. 

Jimin heard Wren moan and turned his head to look at her, smiling while he watched her watch him on the laptop screen, then nibble on her bottom lip. "Hey... pretty girl... whatcha' doin'?" He whispered to her softly. 

Without moving her gaze from the screen, Wren whispered back, "Watchin' my Daddy tell my other Daddy about how much I love spankin's, and what a cute little kitty I have..." 

"Mmph... fuck, baby, you make me want to take you back to bed..." Jimin reached over and gently stroked his hand over her shoulder, then slipped it under her chest and gently caressed her breast since she was propped up on her elbows, and he was able to reach it. 

His words brought Wren's attention directly to him, and she blushed sweetly. "I'd like that, Daddy, 'cept then you'd have to call everyone and tell them we'll meet them for dinner..." 

Jimin burst out laughing and lightly pinched her nipple, causing her to squeal softly, then leaned close to kiss her warmly. "Yes, that is exactly what would happen. All right, baby, I'll continue editing. I don't want to cut much out, but the times when we were in the bathroom, and the camera was just filming the empty bed should be deleted." 

Wren started giggling and shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno, you could leave some of it in and just do a voice over saying something like 'and now, for a short intermission'... like, let it run for one or two minutes, then go to the next part where we're really doing something." 

Jimin blinked, then giggled and nodded his head. "Oh my god, Jungkook will die, and I'll be sure to let him know that was your idea. You are brilliant, baby, even if you aren't too great at escaping my clutches." He gently squeezed her breast, then moved his hand and turned back to the laptop, as it was nearing the part where he'd started using the strap on her ass. 

Wren gulped when she saw how the length of leather flattened her cheeks under it, turning her flesh white for a second, then darkening it to deep red and leaving a clear welt. "Ooo... no wonder that hurt so much..." She reached behind herself with one hand to gently pat her sore rump, and Jimin nuzzled another kiss against her forehead. 

"Does watching it make you remember how it felt, baby?" Jimin asked her curiously, his own gaze locked on the screen as he observed the second lash and her reaction to it. "Damn... I'm going to have to make you bend over the chair like again that so I can rub my face in your puss..." 

Wren nodded her head to his question, her voice soft as she replied, "Kinda... but it's like any pain, where you don't really remember exactly how it felt. I know it hurt, I can see it hurt, but I also know it made my kitty so wet." She blinked at Jimin's other comment, then reached over to slap his thigh lightly. "Yah, that's so dirty!" 

Jimin laughed and leaned forward to advance the video for two minutes, then began deleting the empty footage. "No, baby, dirty is if I make you lay on the dining room table with your feet on my shoulders, so I can spread honey on your pussy and lick it off. Or chocolate sauce. Or maple syrup. Or..." 

Wren smacked Jimin's thigh again and rolled her eyes. "Aish, stop talking like that, or I'm going to go find the honey and beg you to do that to me!" 

Jimin let the video start to play again after they'd come out of the bathroom, and Wren had asked about the farm animals, both of them laughing as they watched her raise her hands in the air in indignation. Since they'd only been in the bathroom for a minute after that, before she'd come racing out after pinching him, Jimin let the video run. However, once they both exited the bedroom, he waited to see if he could hear them yelling at each other while chasing around the house and in the yard. 

"Wow, that thing has an excellent microphone!" Wren commented since she could hear Jimin's voice clearly when he'd threatened her from the kitchen before he'd found her outside. They couldn't hear anything else until after he'd caught her, and she ran away from him again, but since he was on the ground floor on the other side of the yard, his voice was very faint as he yelled again. 

"Hm, I might need to enhance that, or do a voiceover... or just delete that part entirely. It's obvious what was going on..." They both started laughing when they saw Wren race into the bedroom from the stairs by the bed, then watched her leap over the bed, slam the sliding glass door shut, and disappear from the frame to close and lock the bedroom door. 

The camera captured the moment Jimin appeared at the top of the stairs outside the bedroom and told her not to open the door, then Wren's words when she cursed at him. 

"Oh my god, you... you were laughing!!!" Wren watched as a broad smile split Jimin's mouth as soon as the curse had been uttered, then he exploded into motion and ran past the camera. 

"Well, of course, I was laughing, you silly girl! How could I not? And how many more times are you going to lead me on chases around this house, in your naked state?" Jimin laughed and reached over to brush his fingers through Wren's thick, soft hair. "You do realize that I would be perfectly fine with you doing that every day and twice on Sunday, right?"


	59. Getting to know each other

Wren snickered, then the two of them watched as Jimin dragged her back into the room, over his lap on the chair, and spanked her with his hand while she cried and screamed, kicking her legs and flailing her arms as she tried to squirm off his lap. "Oh my god, Jimin-ah... you weren't holding anything back, were you?" She asked as she watched him lift his arm high before each slap. 

"Nope," he replied, his dark hazel gaze watching the beautiful girl beside him as she reacted to what he'd done to her. "Are you sure you're okay with that? I mean, obviously, we can't go back and stop what happened, but in the future, do you want me to hold back?" 

Wren shook her head, reached out and paused the video, then looked at him. "No, I don't. I would have used my safeword if I was afraid, but even when I was scared, I wasn't 'scared'... you know? I mean, there were a couple of times when the look on your face terrified me, like when we were outside the weight room, but... I like it when it feels that real, even when I know you're not really angry... I don't know how to explain it..." 

Jimin grinned and brushed his thumb tip over Wren's bottom lip. "I think I understand, baby. Okay, let me just do a little more tweaking, then I'll send it, and we can get ready." 

_**Wren's POV – time skip forward to one week after arriving in Singapor**_ e 

Okay, so by now, you probably get the picture, yeah? Jimin and I spend most of our day flirting with each other, although we have managed to get out of the house every day since we went to the botanical garden with our friends. It's so strange to think of them that way, considering how I was sure they only took care of me because Jimin told them to, but I guess him letting me know that they all genuinely like me made all the difference. I found out that Cook's name is Kim Chinsun, and Mr. Lee is Lee Minseok. Of course, all of them are old enough to be our parents (I think Jimin was secretly afraid I'd fall in love with one of my keepers and run away with them, although if it had been going to happen with anyone, it would have been Jungkook). And, since they are all old enough to be our parents, they don't mind us calling them Auntie and Uncle... and even Jimin has started doing it... which should be really interesting once they go home and new people join us. 

Anyway, Jimin also picks out what he wants me to wear each day, and then he picks out lingerie that doesn't match because we both know the first and most likely the second pair of panties I wear won't still be on me when we walk out of the house. Then again, so far, I still haven't worn any panties when we've gone anywhere, anyway – he'd purchased quite a bit of that titillating jewelry, and he's been having me wear a different one each day - the pervert. God, I love him. He has made me start believing that he loves me... which makes me happier than I could imagine but also scares the shit out of me. Yeah, I'm still waiting for that other axe to fall... I hope to all that is holy that it either happens so I can stop waiting for it, or I finally get over this stupid feeling because it's driving me mad. 

Oh, and he told me the rest of the story about his Mom and his teacher. She'd met with the guy in his classroom and had a little chat with him. Jimin said his Mom never told him what she'd said to the teacher, and the teacher didn't mention it either, but from that day until the last day of the school year, all of Jimin's homework and tests were graded fairly, and all of the assignments and tests he'd handed in already were reviewed, and each received the grade they should have. Hence, he passed the class with an A-. Which was fine with everybody. 

Over the course of the last few days, we've spent a lot of time just lying around on the pool mattress (he hasn't dunked me again, but I know it's coming... and who knows, I might be the one to do it to him). I've told him about my life growing up and what I remember about my brothers and sisters since I haven't seen them in so long. I know Mary and Barbara are married, and I met their husbands, and I know they have kids, but I haven't met them yet. The last time I talked to my Mom, she told me John had finally gotten married, and they were deciding whether they wanted to have children or not. She wasn't holding out much hope that Bill would find a girl... pretty sure Bill doesn't want to find a girl, Mom... and Dot (Dot is Dorothy) has been living with her... eh... well, I guess he's her boyfriend, but they've lived together for almost twenty years, so I think they're common law at least, so maybe I should call him her husband. Hell, for all I know, they might have finally tied the knot for real, and Bill might have introduced his boyfriend to my Mom. I haven't met her boyfriend yet – my Mom's boyfriend, I mean. 

Jimin brought me a whole box of letters from my Mom – well, when I say box, I mean like a shoebox. She's been writing to me the whole time since we got married, and he's been keeping the letters and hiding them from me. He said that when I'd write a letter to her, he'd prevent it from being mailed until he could be sure I wasn't saying anything that would ruin his carefully crafted ruse. He also said he'd been having one of the other household staff write replies, basically reiterating that Jimin and I were doing great, Chinmae was doing great, everything was great, no, we didn't have time for visitors yet, but we'd let her know when we did, blah blah blah. I was pretty pissed when he gave them to me and told me all that stuff, and I didn't talk to him for the rest of the day. But... finally, I gave in because he was making those adorable puppy eyes at me, and he cried. And he bought me ice cream. The big jerk. I swear, I'm going to tell Jungkook to use that fucking paddle on Jimin's ass... hm, maybe I should do it. I wonder what he'd say if I suggested it. I'll have to see if I can work up my courage... pretty sure I'd end up with a sore butt instead. 

Speaking of sore butts, my bruises are almost all gone; only a couple of tiny places are still discolored, which shows how hard Jimin spanked me- bruises usually don't last that long on me. It hurt to sit down for five days, but he was completely attentive and sweet. And strike me dead by lightning if I'm lying, but my little kitty was soaked the whole entire time. He followed through on his comment about bringing hankies with him, and he ended up having to use them every time I sat down. Well, and because of those fascinating jewels too, you know... and the fact that he made me not sit on my dress. And he hasn't let me wear pants or shorts out of the house at all; it's always dresses. But it's okay because it's so hot and humid here, I'd be dying in pants anyway, and all the dresses are so danged cute! It is adorable how he smiles at me when he sees me in what he's chosen for me to wear. I know it might be weird that he does that, and maybe someone might think he's trying to control me, but he has told me to pick something out myself a couple of times, and I've cajoled him into doing it instead, so... yeah, it's not him being a control freak. 

We finally got around to going to one of those stores that sell sex toys – oh yeah, Jimin rented a Mercedes roadster so the two of us could go places together without needing Beomseok Ahjae to take us, so we were able to go to that shop without anyone but us knowing. We did get some items to help me get used to the other kind of sex, and I have to say, Jimin is incredibly patient and loving. It will still be a while before I'm ready for him, but I am eagerly awaiting that day... plus, it will help me be able to take both him and Jungkook at the same time. Oh my god, I feel so naughty saying that!!! 

He also told me that Jungkook found my blog, and he and Jimin have been reading it. Like, right up until Jimin told me, so just a couple of days ago. Which means both of them know about my fears. And about all the times I cursed Jimin's name. And the threat I made about putting me in a cold shower again... Jimin said he would sleep lighter now, which made both of us laugh. I told him he was safe as long as he didn't do that again; he vowed he wouldn't, as he doesn't think he'd like being shivved. But that also explained why my attempts at ending my life were hindered. I guess I'm happy that I wasn't able to do it, but... it's just weird to think that all of my most secret thoughts have not been as private as I'd thought they were, you know? 

Oh, this blog? I started a new one, called it something completely different, and told Jimin that if he let anyone snoop on my computer again, he'd regret it. And I meant it. He didn't ask what I would do, but it was apparent he believed me, and he swore he wouldn't. I told him that I might share my new blog with him and Jungkook sometimes, but only the stuff I don't mind them seeing... because sometimes, I just have to vent, and I don't want either of them to have any misunderstandings if they read something I wrote when I was furious or frustrated. He said he's okay with that, and both of them will feel honored if I trust them enough to share that with them. God, I love him. 

We talked about when he had me working in his office at that tiny desk. Actually, first, he apologized for making me stand outside his office for four hours, then making me sit at that tiny desk, and then for bitching about the coffee. He said the way I'd made it to begin with was delicious, and he started making it that way himself after I went back to my own office. He said that he'd put that little desk in there just to test my spirit and that all the times I clicked my fingernails on my desk to piss him off, all he wanted to do was drag me into his bathroom and love me up in the shower. He said he fully intends to do that frequently, once we're back in Seoul, whether I decide to go back to work at the office or not. He said he'll want me to bring him lunch every day if I decide I don't want to work for the company. Seriously. Please, whoever is in charge of the Universe, don't let the cold Jimin come back... I know my heart couldn't take it. 

He told me that he watched the video of me flipping him off in front of the elevator a lot, and it always made him laugh. I punched him. Which made him laugh. The big jerk. And then we both laughed. 

He said that he wanted to accept when I offered him some of my lunch that day, but he forced himself to refuse. Can you imagine how cute that would have been – me at that ridiculous play desk and him at his, each of us eating half of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich and sharing my veggies, apple, and strawberry milk?? It makes me want to cry when I imagine how much happier we could have both been. I'm totally making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch today, and we'll share each one. While I sit on his lap and cry. Yes, I am still all about the waterworks. He's teased me and said we should collect my tears; we could probably take one of our long showers with all of them. He's not wrong. 

He apologized for not allowing me to continue feeding Chinmae. I mean, I couldn't feed him from my breasts, but I could have given him the bottle. Jimin says if he could go back and change everything, he'd have watched me every time because my face became so soft and sweet, and he thought I looked angelic. I told him that was what I thought of him that last night when he was holding Chinmae before I decided to run away. He cried and said that he had been such a monster. I agreed. We looked at each other for a long, long time after I said that. Not saying anything, just studying each other's faces and staring into each other's eyes. We were sitting on the couch facing each other, and finally, he reached for me and pulled me toward him while he laid back, so I ended up on top of him. And we just lay there like that for a while, feeling our hearts beating together. It was late in the afternoon, and a thunderstorm had started, so we just comforted each other and listened to the raindrops as they plopped into the pool. 

I love this house, by the way. So much so that Jimin actually purchased it. Like, what?? He said that he has been enjoying our time here so much, and he really loves the house too, and even though we haven't seen much of Singapore yet, he wants us to do more, and what better way than by owning a property here? Of course, we will also allow our family and friends to come to stay here, whether we're in residence or not, so the house won't sit empty very often. Which is good, because I think Mr. Frog would be lonely. 

Oh!! Speaking of Mr. Frog (yes, I realize they're an invasive species, and I should probably have him removed, but he's become my buddy! No, seriously, I swear!) Now, when I go out in the yard and over to where I saw him, he hops out and croaks at me, and I sit on the ground and feed him worms and bugs. Jimin thinks it's hilarious. He said that if I'd asked him to buy me a bullfrog, he'd have said no, so what did I do instead, he asked? I found one that fell in love with me. He also said I better not try kissing it to see if it will turn into a Prince because he'll be jealous. He's so weird. Oh, and I don't actually dig up the worms or catch the bugs myself; the Misters pick them up from a bait shop when they go out for the day and bring them home with them. Yeah, I know, it's kind of weird that our bodyguards aren't guarding our bodies, but Jimin said that the current state of affairs with the various families is pretty calm, so he's not worried. He doesn't want to send them home entirely, since they are enjoying what is mostly a vacation for them, and they'll be heading back after Christmas anyway. 

Oh, and so, remember when I came back to the office after my Dad died and I was rude to Jimin, and he trapped me in my office? He said he came about a hairs-breadth from wrapping his arms around me and kissing me. I was so incensed by that admission, I flailed my arms, yelled at him for not doing it, then punched him. He laughed. I told him he was a meanie, pfft. He made love to me. And kissed me so much, my lips swelled. (Both sets... hehe). So, all was forgiven. 

And finally, he told me about what Jungkook had done and how it had led to the two of us being here alone and learning how to love each other. And, Jimin told me how Jungkook had threatened to take me away with him if Jimin wouldn't let himself love me. So... I wasn't wrong, and Jungkook does care for me as more than a sister. Which is going to be really helpful if the three of us are going to have a relationship. Wow, that just... I'm still pretty floored by the thought of that. 

I mean, as I said, Jimin is hot enough to melt butter, and he melts mine all the time. Jungkook is just as hot. The two of them together with me? I'm going to turn into a puddle of lust and die; I just know it. 

Oh my god, I almost forgot!!!!!!! Jungkook and Jimin also read the parts in my blog about the Kim's. Not Namjoon Ahjae and his wife, but Jongin and Taemin. You remember, right? The comment about Jongin going down on me... and me telling the two of them they were fucking gorgeous, after having met Taemin for the first time about three seconds before that? Yeah, Jungkook and Jimin read all that. Jimin Facetimed with Jungkook that night and spanked me while they scolded me. Of course, the scolding was gentle, teasing, and sweet, and Jimin did delicious things to my kitty and my bottom in between smacking me. When he was done, I'd soaked the side of his leg with my juices, and my bottom cheeks were lightly pinkened. Just warm enough to require him to rub them while we lay in bed before we slept. 

Okay, well, I have to go, Jimin and I are going out for dinner with everyone, and it's time for him to decide which piece of jewelry he wants me to wear. 

Of course, getting dressed took much longer than necessary, since Jimin had to help me put on my stockings and garter belt, then spent a few minutes kissing my kitty and admiring my current adornment, then spent another few minutes playing with my 'boobies' through my lace bra, until finally, he helped me into my dress and zipped it up. 

Naturally, he'd done all of that in the nude, so once I was fully clothed, I put on my makeup, my jewelry, and did my hair while he put on a pair of nice shorts and a polo shirt. When we'd finished, Jimin called everyone, and once they arrived, we all entered the limousine and went to one of the local seafood restaurants.


	60. Daddy and Papa

_**Jimin's POV**_

We arrived at the restaurant, and as the host led us to our tables, Wren looked around when our friends were shown to a separate one from us. "Why are they sitting there?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to sit alone with you, baby..." I replied softly as I gently took her elbow and followed the host again, and sat us in a small booth near the table where everyone else was seated. Once we sat down, I couldn't stop myself from reaching between her thighs and pushing them apart gently, then lightly rubbing my fingers along her naked kitty to feel her heat and her sweet dampness on my fingertips from the sexy little gold things she was wearing under her pretty dress. There was a long tablecloth that helped hide what I was doing, but from the way she was sucking at her bottom lip and trying to read her menu – which just happened to be upside down – it was quite evident that something was going on. 

"I can't read the menu, Jiminie," she whispered, then gasped as my finger suddenly pressed against the little jewel that dangled from the thin chain and tucked it against her clit. 

"Mmm... do you want me to stop, baby? Will that help?" I lifted my hand from the gentle tease and licked my fingertips, her dark blue gaze watching the motion avidly, especially when I gently kissed them, then lowered my hand to rest it on her thigh, over her skirt. 

"N-no... I m-mean... y-yes, but... n-no... I... I can't read the language here..." Apparently, the waiter had accidentally handed her the menu the wrong side up, and she hadn't realized that was the problem because I'd made her woozy, which made me start laughing softly. 

"Wren-ah... here, let me help you..." I set my menu down, then took hers from her and turned it around before handing it back, while watching her face. 

_**Wren's POV**_

Oh. My. God. 

"I swear I graduated at the top of my class, Jimin-ah..." I squeaked as I took the menu from him. I could feel myself blushing, and he chuckled, then nudged his hand under my dress and against my pussy again. 

"I can't believe you didn't know it was upside down... oh my god, Wrennie, I am so telling Jungkook about this..." Jimin had started giggling and was now having one of those little fits where you can't stop laughing, no matter how hard you try... which set me giggling, and pretty soon, our friends were laughing softly. I'd seen them look over when Jimin first started laughing, and they'd seen him turn the menu right side up for me, so they knew why he was laughing. I imagine they hadn't seen him giggle so much during the whole time they've worked for him, and he's been pretty much laughing all the time now. Hell, they probably didn't even know he could laugh. 

"You can't tell Jungkook! He'll think I'm a complete ninny!" I looked at Jimin indignantly, which just made him giggle harder, and then I couldn't talk anymore and started to cry, but the good kind, because I was laughing so hard. 

Finally, we started to calm down, and the waiter came over. Well, we were almost back to normal, except he said, "Is there anything on the menu that I can explain?" 

Bahahahahahahahaha... Jimin and me and our friends all started laughing again. Honest to god, I'm pretty sure the waiter thought we were crazy. And then, Jimin tried to explain what was going on, except as he started, he realized that it was one of those 'you had to be there' kind of things, so he gave up and just shrugged his shoulders. He apologized and asked the waiter to bring us our drinks, and we'd decide before he came back. 

"Jungkook is going to think you're adorable, just like I do, baby," Jimin murmured as he leaned close and brushed a kiss against my cheek. 

He removed his hand from between my legs, we took a closer look at the menu, decided what we wanted to eat, then enjoyed a lovely dinner. When we finished, Jimin suggested a walk along the riverfront on the quay to help settle our food, which included the dessert we'd eaten called 'Surprise My Banana.' 

"Mmm... you can surprise my banana when we get back to the house, baby..." Jimin whispered suggestively in my ear as he 'accidentally' brushed his upper arm against one of my nipples. 

I gasped and blushed, then whispered back, "Don't do that! Or I'll surprise your banana, but you might not like how I do it..." You see, not only was Jimin having me wear a racy little g-string down below, but he had also purchased a necklace in a similar theme with chains leading from the cameo dangling from my neck to short nipple cords. He'd teased me until my nipples were pebbled and overly tender, then placed those little things around the nubbins, which kept them taut, and consequently, incredibly sensitive to touch. At least he'd let me wear a bra, but still, the lace wasn't thick enough to provide much protection. Every time I moved, the material of my dress would rub over them, and... well, by this point, I was nearly ready to drag him into the back of the limo and ride him on the seat while our friends waited outside until I was done with him. 

I'd made the comment about his banana flippantly, not really even thinking about what I was saying, but when he grasped my upper arm and stopped walking, then pulled me close to him and pressed his mouth against my ear, I was pretty sure he'd not appreciated it. And what he said next cemented my conclusion. "Park Wren. When we arrive at home, you will go to our room, remove everything except the jewelry, then bend over at the end of the bed with your hands on the mattress, and you will wait like that until I come to you. Do you understand me?" 

All night when he'd been talking to me, he'd been using his delicious caramel voice, but now, it had darkened to the thick, sweet treacle, and I moaned quietly. I'm not kidding when I tell you I climaxed just from hearing him say those words in that tone, because of imagining what would he would do to me when he did join me in our room. Jimin found himself suddenly having to wrap his arm around my waist to keep me from dropping to my knees on the sidewalk in front of him. 

_**Jimin's POV**_

I wasn't angry at her, not at all. Still, once I discovered that she finds that darker voice of mine incredibly arousing, especially when I'm whispering kinky things in her ear and setting her imagination on fire... well, I'd been taking full advantage of it, and her reactions have been exceptionally... tantalizing... to say the least. However, I didn't expect her to nearly faint, so it was lucky that I was paying close enough attention to catch her before her knees buckled. "Wren-ah?" I murmured softly as she slid her arms around my neck and pressed her perfect body as tightly against me as she could, while standing on tiptoe and hiding her face against my neck. "Are you all right, baby? What happened?" 

Of course, our friends were concerned as well, and they all moved closer to us, but kept enough distance to allow Wren to feel the cool night breeze on her skin, and consequently, none of them was close enough to hear when she lifted her head, then whispered so softly in my ear that I wasn't sure I understood what she said. "I... I came... Daddy..." 

I blinked, then hugged her tightly. I could feel her heart racing in her chest and the minute tremors shivering up and down her spine that indicated when she was recovering from an orgasm, and I suddenly realized what she'd uttered. "Oh... oh, baby..." I ignored the fact that we were in the middle of the sidewalk on a fairly crowded street, and I rocked her gently back and forth while I murmured back to her. "Wren-ah... my sweet, pretty girl... what a treasure you are... Daddy's good girl... come, let's go home, shall we?" I let her back to her heels and held my hands at her waist, looking at her face to see if she had recovered enough to walk. 

She was blushing deeply and smiling at me bashfully, her gaze slightly lowered, and she nodded her head. "Okay... I... I kinda... sleepy..." 

I chuckled softly, slipped my arm around her waist, and then walked with her and our friends back to the car. The ride from the restaurant to the house only lasted fifteen minutes, and I held Wren on my lap while she rested against my chest. When we entered the driveway, I realized she'd fallen asleep. "Oh my god, Wrennie, you are just like a little kid; you can fall asleep anywhere." I chuckled softly and picked her up in my arms, bid our friends goodnight; then I took my sleeping beauty into the house, and our friends walked to their condos at the end of the street. 

_**Narrator POV – later that evening**_

Jimin was in the living room on a Facetime call with Jungkook when Wren woke up and realized she was alone in the big bed. She could hear his voice as it echoed over the water of the pool, and Jungkook's when he answered from the laptop, and she smiled softly, happy to know the two of them were able to chat for a little bit before Jimin went to sleep. 

As Wren stretched and started to lay down and fall back into slumber, she realized she needed to answer the call of nature, so she quickly hopped out of bed, went to the restroom, then came out a short time later. She heard Jimin still talking, then his cute giggle. Smiling widely, she decided to surprise both of them by sitting on Jimin's lap and saying hello to Jungkook, so she padded quietly out of the bedroom, down the corridor, and around the dining area toward the living room, but what Jimin said next stopped her in her tracks. She could hear both sides of the conversation, but she concentrated mostly on her husband's words, as she slowly slid down next to one of the dining table chairs and eavesdropped. 

"And how is Wren-ah?" Jungkook asked from the laptop monitor. 

"She's doing great! I adore her, Koo... she's so cute and sweet, and she made me be friends with everybody – like, all of us eat dinner together almost every night, and sometimes lunch, and sometimes breakfast..." 

"Huh? Who's everybody?" Jungkook asked, confused. 

"Oh, sorry, everybody is the Lees, the Kims, and the Misters – that's what we call Mr. Choi, Mr. Wang, and Mr. Song... well, I mean, that's what I call them, she calls all of them Ahjae..." 

"Wait; what? Okay, let me see if I understand you," Jungkook said. "You actually eat meals with the household staff, the bodyguards, and your driver? And Wren calls the bodyguards and the driver Uncle?" 

"I know, right? Me, eating with all of them, who would have ever imagined that?? Sometimes I think they believe we're living in an alternate Universe. And yes, she calls the men Uncle and the women Auntie. And god help me, I love every second... she's... fuck, Kookie... I almost lost her... my sweet baby..." 

Wren could hear Jimin's voice get tight as he started to become emotional, and she almost stood up to go to him until she heard Jungkook speak. 

"Hey, Jiminie, it's okay... you didn't lose her, she's right there with you, waiting for you in your bed... and you're not the same person you were a few weeks ago, remember that..." 

"Yeah... okay, yeah, you're right. I'm okay; I just get so sad when I think of..." Jimin took a deep breath, then continued, "Okay, okay... yes, I will try to stop dwelling on the shithead I used to be and concentrate on loving every minute with her... Oh! Did you watch the video yet?" 

"No, I haven't had the chance, although I think I'll be able to before I go to sleep tonight. You didn't say what it's about?" Jungkook asked. 

"It's a secret; you'll have to watch it to find out, Jimin replied, laughing. "In the meantime, she calls her pussy her 'kitty,' and she shaves it, and she purrs when I pet her! Sooooooo freakin' adorable and sexy... and god, she gets so wet so fast... I get so hard it almost hurts... she's perfect... and you know what's even better than all of that? She wants the three of us to be together..." 

There was a pause, then Jungkook murmured, "Are you serious?" 

Jimin nodded his head enthusiastically and grinned as he continued. "Yes! Oh my god, she's so funny, she told me that she was pretty sure she'd faint the first couple of times, because you and I are so hot and gorgeous already, she won't be able to take all that deliciousness at the same time... how did she put it...? Oh yeah, she said I already melt her butter, and you're as hot as me, so she's sure she'll turn into a puddle of lust and die." Jimin giggled. 

"Oh my god, Park Jimin, did you honestly just GIGGLE???" Jungkook's voice rose, and Jimin shushed him because he thought Wren was still asleep. "Sorry, sorry, I wasn't expecting to hear a giggle from you." 

"Hahahaha, oh Kookie, I giggle all the time now, because of her... she has the cutest sense of humor, and she's even adorable when she's pissed off... scary too... but still so damned cute! She hates that I think she's cute when she's mad, but I can't help it. And she keeps leading me on chases around the house... I think she probably knows every single hiding place there is on the property, now that we've been here for over a week, and I haven't discovered them yet... the little brat... hahahaha... I haven't had so much fun in years... I can't wait for you to get here... you'll adore her more than you already do..." 

Wren had been hiding in the shadows by the chair, but she started to cry and moved, which caught Jimin's attention. "Wren-ah? Is that you, baby?" He looked back at the laptop screen and said, "hang on a sec, Koo, Wren's here..." 

Jimin got up from the couch and approached where Wren was huddled, her arms around herself as she cried softly. "Wren-ah, oh my goodness, pretty girl, what's wrong? Come here, come with me and say hi to Jungkook..." He took her hand, led her to the couch, then sat and pulled her into his lap. "Look who I found, Koo, isn't she beautiful?" Jimin smiled at Wren as she lifted her head. "Why are you crying, pretty girl? Is something wrong?" 

Jungkook watched as Wren shook her head and snuggled closer to Jimin's chest, a smile on his face while he waited to hear what she'd say. 

She shook her head and hiccupped, causing the two men to chuckle, then said softly, "Nothing's wrong, Jiminie... I just... I just heard you saying such sweet things, even when you didn't know I was there... I... I didn't think... you really... felt that way..." 

"Ah, Wrennie..." Jimin replied, and Jungkook raised his eyebrows. "I do really feel all of those things for you. I love you more than I could ever say in words. Sweet girl, my beautiful wife... mmm... say hello to Jungkook, baby, then we're going to tell him goodnight, and I'll take you to bed and cuddle you, okay?" 

Wren hiccupped again, then looked toward the laptop and lifted one of her hands to wave a little at the young, dark-haired man looking back. "H-hello, P-p-papa..." 

Jungkook blinked, and Jimin looked at Wren in surprise. 

"Papa?" Jimin asked. 

"Uh-huh... cuz you're Daddy and if I call you both Daddy, and then I want to talk to one of you, and I say Daddy, you won't know which one I'm talking to, and saying Daddy Jimin and Daddy Jungkook sounds silly... So... Daddy and Papa..." Wren looked at Jimin, back at Jungkook, then whispered, "Is... is that okay?" 

Jungkook nodded his head. "Yes, baby, that's perfectly fine, you can call me Papa. You really are a cutie; you know that? And what's this about you fainting when the three of us are together?" 

Wren blinked and blushed deeply, then giggled. "I... I don't think I'll be able to help it..." 

The men chuckled, Wren giggled, then they said goodnight, and Jimin took Wren back to bed.


	61. A storm arrives

_**Wren's POV – two days later**_

You know how things sometimes go so well; you wish they wouldn't because you know something is coming that is going to ruin everything? I had that feeling. Like, it's a gorgeous day outside, but you can feel the barometric pressure is changing because a storm is coming. It wasn't anything specific; it wasn't like Jimin had started acting strangely. In fact, he'd awakened me with lovemaking, just as he had every day since we'd finally managed to purchase the non-latex condoms. I must have a slight allergy too, or I'm just getting more used to having sex so much since I'm not sore anymore, thank goodness. Three more weeks and we can stop using the condoms... hm, I wonder if Jungkook is taking the male birth control too, or if he's going to use condoms... well, we can ask him on the call tonight. 

Anyway, everything between Jimin and me is just fine. He just came through the kitchen and kissed me until I was breathless, then went into the living room while I went back to cutting up the vegetables for our salad for dinner. We're planning on having everyone come and bring something – a bit of old-fashioned pot luck. I'll be very interested to see what the Misters bring; they tend to stop at the local fast-food places and get something, then try to pass it off as their cooking, which is hilarious since I keep finding the bags from the restaurants in the outside trash, hahaha. Shh, they don't know, and I'm not telling. 

It was a beautiful day, around mid-afternoon, and all of the windows were wide open, allowing the warm breeze to waft through the house, which is kind of weird because even though Christmas is in three days, the warm weather doesn't feel like holidays to me. Well, and plus, we don't have any decorations up. I've come close to asking Jimin about them once or twice, but no-one was ever allowed to decorate their office spaces, and we never had any decorations at the mansion... not even a tiny tree somewhere. I don't really know if he even celebrates Christmas, and I have no clue where the gifts I bought for everyone are... and I know I won't receive any... so it's kind of pointless to get excited about it. I mean, it's just another day of the year, nothing special... right? 

Yeah, I guess I am feeling kind of sad about it, but it's okay. Jimin and I are getting along finally... well, we're better than getting along, so that's fabulous. But still, it would be nice to have a tree with presents underneath it and ornaments and a star on top, and mistletoe right above our bed... and all over the place. You know, because we hardly ever kiss, so we need an incentive to do it more. Haha. Anyway, I keep telling myself not to overthink it, and it's worked so far, kind of. It's a lot easier to pretend it isn't a big deal when we stay at the house, but when we go anywhere, we see all the decorations and festivities, and I want to ask if we can go see the lights and attend some of the celebrations, but then I get worried that I'll mess everything up, so I don't. 

Well, anyway, I was standing in the kitchen, and I heard the gate at the end of the driveway opening. The only reason it does that is if a car is coming in or going out, and since we weren't expecting our friends for another couple of hours, I couldn't imagine who it was, especially since you have to ring a bell to get someone in the house to let you in. I mean, we have electronic openers in the limo and the rental car, but anyone else has to ring the bell... but there hadn't been any bell ringing. I went and looked out the kitchen window, which faces the gate, and blinked as I saw a taxi drive in, stop, and then a dark-haired man stepped out of the cab. 

And suddenly, I heard Jimin's voice as he raced down the driveway toward the man, who was coming into the yard, both of them with their arms open wide. "JUNGKOOKIE!!!!!" My husband yelled as he jumped into Jungkook's arms, then wrapped his legs around his waist. I watched as Jungkook's hands instinctively gripped Jimin's ass and kept him from sliding down, then the two of them kissed while the taxi driver unloaded Jungkook's luggage from the car. 

And then I remembered that I was standing there in nothing but some of that scandalous jewelry that Jimin likes to see me wear. All the time. "Shit!" I exclaimed as I set the knife down and ran to the bedroom. I raced into the closet, quickly searched for a dress, pulled it on, and then ran out and went toward the stairs to head down to the entryway and greet Jungkook. However, just as I started walking down, I saw Jimin dragging Jungkook into the corridor on the first floor under the living room, his voice happy as he said, "Let me give you a quick tour, then you can get settled in!" 

Neither one of them saw me standing there, and I was so shocked that Jimin hadn't called for me to come to see Jungkook, I just stayed in that spot for a few minutes. I finally decided Jimin had been overly excited and didn't ignore me on purpose, so I walked back up the steps and toward the living room, as I expected them to go to the end of the corridor so Jungkook could see the weight room. But then, as I walked further into the living room to sit down and wait for them to come to me, I heard Jimin's voice. 

"And look, Koo, there's this backyard area, and it goes around the pool here, and here's a door that opens into this side of the house." I was surprised that they didn't double back and come up the stairs to see where I was, but I shrugged it off, and then I saw Jimin's phone sitting next to the laptop, and I noticed a text conversation, so, being the Nosey Nelly I am, I picked up the phone and read the messages. 

It was Jungkook telling Jimin that he was on the way. I scrolled back in the conversation and saw that it had started at five o'clock this morning, with Jungkook telling Jimin he'd arrive in Singapore at around three, and he'd take a taxi to the house. And as I scrolled back to the most recent text, I saw that it said "I'm here, "... which is how Jimin knew to open the gate without needing to hear the bell. 

So... Jimin knew when Jungkook was arriving, but he didn't say anything to me. Okay... well, maybe it's supposed to be a surprise, and they don't know that I know Jungkook is here. Except the way that Jimin was screaming Jungkook's name, I'd have to be deaf not to have heard that. 

While I was standing there looking at Jimin's phone, contemplating what I thought was going on, I realized I could hear the elevator in the other wing as it rose toward the second floor. Oh, so Jimin showed Jungkook the lower floor of the other wing too, and will bring him to the kitchen to greet me now... but, nope... just as I started walking toward the dining area, I heard Jimin's voice. 

"Look, Jungkookie, there's the pool; remember I sent you pictures??! And here's our bedroom!" Neither one of them looked toward the living room, and Jungkook only glanced at the pool before turning his head to walk into the bedroom behind Jimin. 

By this point, I was somewhere between shocked, angry, and sad; and I was fighting a battle with the demons in my head who were shrieking that this was what I'd known was coming. That it was happening now, that I'd been right all along, and everyone had been lying to me. And I still couldn't understand why. Why go through all this trouble just to convince me, when all it would have taken was a bullet, and I could have been conveniently dead in South Korea. 

I took a deep breath, tried to convince myself that I was being stupid, and started walking toward the dining area again. I was going to go around to the bedroom and say hello. Until I realized I could hear both of their voices echoing across the water toward me, and their conversation... well, let's just say I wasn't really surprised, but I was very devastated, regardless.

"Have you told Wren I'll be sleeping with you?" Jungkook asked. 

"No, not yet," Jimin replied. 

"Oh, okay. Are you sure she'll be all right with it?" Jungkook sounded a bit unsure. 

"Of course, she will... but if she isn't, there are other bedrooms in the house," Jimin said. 

_(Other bedrooms in the house? Who would be sleeping in a different room if I'm not okay with Jungkook sleeping with Jimin? Would it be me?)_ I thought to myself, then listened when Jungkook spoke again. 

"Where do I put my clothes?" 

I couldn't see into the room, as the panels that closed off the corridor were only partially opened, so I was unable to discern where Jimin might have been pointing when he answered, but that didn't matter, as what he said next wafted to me, clear as day. 

"You can put them in that dresser over there; I've removed all of Wren's things. Oh, how are the plans going?" 

I gulped. _(Removed my things out of the dresser? Where did you put them, Jimin? What's going on here?)_ Unfortunately, I was beginning to be pretty sure I knew, and I was trying to fight it, even as tears started to slip down my cheeks. 

"Okay, thank you, and everything is set for Christmas eve." I could hear the dresser drawer opening, then Jungkook asked, "How is Wren doing? You two looked very lovey-dovey on the video call the other night." 

"We're okay, except sometimes it's so hard to deal with her mood swings," Jimin replied, and I felt my heart tighten in my chest as I lifted my hand to my mouth to muffle a sudden sob. 

"What do you mean?" Jungkook asked as I heard the drawer closing and another open. 

"Well, since we've been here, she's cried more often than not, and sometimes it's because she's happy, sometimes it's because she's sad, sometimes it's because she's angry... and it could be all three of those in the space of about two seconds. It's hard to be patient, sometimes. I've found myself wanting to tell her just to stop being such a crybaby and get over it..." 

"Jimin..." Jungkook said. "She tried to kill herself because of you, more than once. How can you expect her to be over it in nine days? Ten days ago, she thought you hated her and that we'd abandoned her." 

"I know, Jungkook, but god, she's so exhausting sometimes..." Jimin whined. 

"If you're exhausted, imagine how she feels..." Jungkook chided softly. 

"Yeah, you're right..." There was a short pause when I thought Jimin would decide to call for me, but instead, I heard him say to his lover, "Hey, wanna take a sexy shower? I've missed you so much, I need to feel your arms around me." Jimin said. 

"What about Wren? I haven't said hello to her yet. Does she even know I'm here?" Jungkook asked. 

"Oh, she's busy in the kitchen, she won't even notice I'm not sitting in the living room... we can surprise her together after we're done..." Jimin giggled, and my heart broke a little more when I came to the realization that my husband didn't care how I felt. 

_(Of course, I'd notice if you weren't in the living room, Jimin, I would have started talking to you while you sat there and I finished with the vegetables... just like I do every time...)_

"Okay, then yes, a sexy shower sounds wonderful... I've missed you too, baby, let me help you get out of your shorts..." Jungkook's voice lowered to what I could only think of as a molasses flavor, and I began to hear moans.

I recognized Jimin's noises and knew what they meant, and I sat down on the couch and stared at where the bedroom door was for a few minutes, my mind in turmoil as I tried to decide what to do. I grabbed one of the couch pillows and stuffed as much of it in my mouth as I could because I couldn't keep myself from weeping. 

Do you remember when I said that even knowing Jimin doesn't want me, admitting it to myself is painful? This, right now, is immeasurably worse. Because now I had irrefutable proof of what I've been telling myself all along, and it was happening after I'd started to believe I'd been wrong. 

I had started to trust him. I had begun to believe he loved me. And just as I knew it would, comprehending that he doesn't is wrecking me. 

I thought about my gorgeous husband with his magnificent lover in the bathroom of the house that he supposedly bought because I loved it so much, and I understood it had all been a lie. I don't even know if he really bought the place, or if that was a lie too, but it doesn't matter. If he did purchase it, it wasn't for me. 

Part of me wanted to rush over to the room and demand to know why they've done all of this to me, but the other part of me didn't want to know. I mean, when you think about it... maybe both of them are sociopaths – I finally looked it up, and yep, everything that's been going on would fit that personality disorder. So... maybe they just loved the idea of destroying someone in increments, so they could know what it felt like. And now, they've decided they're done with the game. 

Well, at least one of the advantages of having been here for a few more days is that I know more hiding places, and I haven't led Jimin on any chases since the last one, so he doesn't know about them yet. I had sort of thought about doing one today, but, well, we all know that isn't going to happen. 

And even though I'd started to place some trust in Jimin's motives, as I've mentioned, there was always that part of me that was waiting for the final credits to roll, so I've been watching YouTube videos and honing a plan. Just in case, you know? And hey, it turns out it was a good thing I did, ne? I forced myself to stop sobbing and calm down enough to think straight. I would let myself shatter once I was in my safe place. 

I looked at Jimin's phone and saw that it was almost four o'clock. I knew that the two of them would be in the shower for at least forty-five minutes since that's how long Jimin and I would typically take for a sexy shower, if not longer. _(Honestly, Jimin, did I mean nothing more than one of the whores you paid to fuck? Or am I even lower than that, because I let you do it for free?)_ Which would bring them out shortly before five o'clock. I vaguely knew that the sun set close to seven o'clock here, so I wanted to find a place to hide that would conceal me during daylight hours. 

In case you're wondering why I'm not planning to escape, well, that was my first plan. I would have gone to the Lees, or the Kim's, or the Misters, to ask for help in getting away. Except I now knew that they would just bring me back to Jimin and Jungkook. So, I'll go with my contingency plan, which is to keep myself hidden until it is time for the inconvenience of my existence to be brought to an end. 

You know, I had almost convinced myself that I wouldn't need to do any of this. But now, here I am. Fuck. I want to lie down right here on the living room rug and cry until they find me and kill me. I don't think my heart can hurt any more than it does right now. I can barely keep my tears from blurring my vision so badly that I can't do what I need to do. I don't want to make any mistakes and get caught before Christmas eve since that is when whatever they've planned will happen. Because as much as I want to give up, I'm afraid to die. And if I want to go to my inevitable conclusion with even a modicum of dignity, I will need every minute I can grasp between now and then, to... well, if not make peace with it, at least accept it. And not run screaming from whichever one of them comes to get me, like I did when Jimin and I first got here. 

I sat on the couch without even realizing I wasn't moving for a long time, just staring over the water at the room on the other side of the house, my aching heart showing me pictures of Jimin and Jungkook together. I've never seen Jungkook naked, but now that I know Jimin's body so intimately, and having gotten to spend time with Jungkook before everything happened, I can imagine what they look like while they make love. I can hear Jimin's soft, warm voice as he praises his lover, compliments him, tells him how beautiful he is... how much he loves me and will never leave me, and how he wishes he had never been so cold to me in the first place. 

Oh, wait... my brain is mixing my memories with my imagination. Heh... My own self is getting in on the action to annihilate me. Did you know that no matter how much someone else hurts you with the things they say, you can do so much more damage to yourself by yourself?


	62. This parasite

**_Jimin's POV_**

Oh my god, having Jungkook hold me again is fantastic. And yes, I know I should have taken him to Wren right away, but I was feeling so selfish, and I wanted him all to myself for just a little while. I wanted to talk to him and tell him things I can't tell Wren because they will hurt her. Yes, she tests my patience with her crying, but I honestly don't want her to stop. I don't see her as a crybaby. I want to hold her and comfort her every single time. I just needed to be able to say what I said out loud to Jungkook so that I could get past it. 

I know it sounded awful, the things I said, but I'm human. I know Wren needs time to heal. I don't know how long it will take, and I don't care; I will be with her every step of it, for as long as she needs me. But, every once in a while, I need to be honest about the frustration and anger and sadness I feel. And I don't want to tell her because she isn't doing anything wrong, and I know she'll try to stop letting me know how she feels because she won't want to be a burden. And that is the last thing I would ever want; because she will never be a burden to me. I want her to tell me everything she can, without worrying about whether I want to hear it or not. I guess Jungkook is like a therapist for me, although he doesn't cost an arm and a leg, and it's not unethical for him to fuck me whenever I want him to. 

He knows me better than anyone, and he listens to what I say, then says something that helps me get back my perspective. Like, if I'm exhausted, imagine how Wren feels. Exactly. When she's crying, it's because she is broken and her tears are flowing from the holes I made in her heart, and it's my job to fill them back up with love. No, it's not a job; it's my honor to love her. 

Now that I've had my little time with Jungkook, and recharged my batteries, so to speak, I'm ready to have him greet her and have the three of us see what life has in store for us. 

"Where did you put Wren's clothes, anyway?" Jungkook asked me. 

"Oh, everything except her lingerie is in the closet, and her lingerie was in that dresser. I made room for her things in the top drawer of my dresser." I replied as I opened said drawer and fingered one of her pairs of lacy panties. Which she might never wear again if I get my way... I love knowing her sweet little kitty is bare under her dresses... 

"You mean all she had in the dresser was lingerie?" Jungkook asked. 

"Yep, she didn't use the bottom drawer at all. Everything she wears is on hangars." I replied. 

Jungkook finished putting on shorts and a tee-shirt, then walked into the closet to see what I was talking about. "Hey, her nest is in here! And holy shit, she has a lot of clothes!" 

I laughed and walked into the closet. "Yes, she does, and so far, she hasn't worn anything twice, although there are a couple of those dresses that she looks so adorable in, I may just have her wear them again, before anything else." 

"What do you mean, you'll have her wear them?" Jungkook looked at me, quizzically. 

"Oh, she asks me to pick out what I want her to wear every day. Today, she's wearing jewelry." I grinned at him as his expression became even more confused. 

"Jewelry? And that's it?" 

"Yeah... you remember that little chain with the egg-shaped jewels? You watched the video, right?" I bent down and straightened one of the towels in her 'nest,' then stood back up. "And yes, her next is here in our closet. She and I have snuggled in it together once or twice." 

Jungkook's jaw had dropped open as he'd thought about that chain Jimin was talking about. "There are other things like that? And wait, what? You've been in it with her?" He looked at the pile of towels, sweaters, and pillows, then looked back at me. "How the hell do the two of you fit?" 

I laughed. "I pull it and her away from the wall a bit, and then I can spoon her pretty easily. And yes, I bought quite a few pieces of that jewelry. Do you want to see them?" I turned around to leave the closet, with Jungkook following me. 

"I do, but what I'd really like is to see the ones she's wearing right now..." 

I turned to Jungkook and grinned. "I think that can be arranged. Since I didn't tell her you were here, and she hasn't come looking for me, she'll be quite surprised when she realizes you're standing there, seeing her naked except for those little embellishments. Then again, she knew I was filming that video, and she enjoyed that... I think our little girl is an exhibitionist..." 

"Our little girl... honey, we're Daddies!" Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows and returned my grin, then kissed me warmly before we walked out of the room, the both of us giggling like sex-crazed schoolboys. 

_**Narrator's POV**_

The two handsome young men walked out of the bedroom and down the corridor toward the kitchen. 

"Wren?" Jimin called out for her when he didn't see her at the counter chopping the vegetables, although it was apparent she hadn't finished, as everything was still sitting where she'd left it. "Wren-ah, honey, where are you?" When there was no answer, he turned to Jungkook and smiled. "She probably had to use the restroom and realized I was in the shower, so she went downstairs. She knows that if she comes in the bathroom when I'm showering, I'll end up pulling her in with me, no matter what she's doing, so she's learned to avoid me when she needs to get something done. Do you want a soju while we wait?" 

Jungkook nodded his head. "Sure... hey, what's this?" 

Jimin opened the fridge, pulled out two bottles, then walked over to look at what Jungkook was holding. "That's weird; it's my phone. What's it doing here? I left it in the living room." He took the phone, swiped the screen, then blinked when he saw a text message. "Huh... okay..." He started walking toward the living room, and Jungkook followed him. 

"Okay, what?" Jungkook asked. 

"There is a text that was typed, but not sent... it says to check my laptop. It had to have been Wren who did it because the three of us are the only ones here. I wonder what kind of cute little surprise she has waiting for me..." Jimin sat on the couch, opened the laptop, and blinked when he saw an open document on the screen. It was written as though it was an essay for school after summer vacation, and a letter was on the second page.. 

_**Reasons Why Wren Knows She Will Die in Two Days**_

  1. _Jimin did not tell her Jungkook was coming_
  2. _Jimin did not introduce her to Jungkook when he arrived_
  3. _Jimin took Jungkook to the master bedroom without calling to her to join them_
  4. _Jungkook asked if she knew he would be sleeping with Jimin and if she'd mind_
  5. _Jimin said he hadn't told her but if she did, she could sleep in one of the other rooms_
  6. _Jungkook asked where to put his clothes_
  7. _Jimin said in the dresser where her clothes used to be because he'd gotten rid of them_
  8. _Jimin asked Jungkook if everything was ready_
  9. _Jungkook said it was set for Christmas eve morning_
  10. _Jimin said she is a crybaby, she should get over her weepiness, and he is exhausted by her_



_My dearests Jimin-ah and Jungkook-ah,_

_This parasite knows Mr. Park and Mr. Jeon will never forgive it for using their given names, but it swears it won't happen again; it wanted to feel them in its heart one last time._

_This parasite knows now that it never has, nor ever will, mean anything to Mr. Park, Mr. Jeon, or anyone else._

_This parasite apologizes for everything it's ever done to disrespect Mr. Park and Mr. Jeon, and hopes that they will at least grant it a quick death._

_This parasite knows it doesn't deserve to ask for favors, so it will quietly submit to whatever is planned, regardless, and_ _vows that there will be no repeat of the scene that happened the first day at this place._

_This parasite will hide until Christmas eve when it will emerge and show its horrid self to Mr. Park and Mr. Jeon so that they may end its life._

_This parasite realizes that the air will be clearer, the water will be sweeter, the sunlight will be brighter, without its terrible, hideous presence to contaminate everything._

_This parasite suggests that all surfaces that came in contact with it be thoroughly disinfected. If that is impossible due to the nature of the item, the item should be burned._

_This parasite will bring itself to the patio outside the weight room at dawn on Christmas eve and will remain there until such time it is retrieved and taken away._

_This parasite will be sure to clean itself thoroughly before delivering itself to Mr. Park and Mr. Jeon._

_This parasite knows that it is less than nothing and that its wishes mean less than nothing, but still, it wishes only happiness for Mr. Park and Mr. Jeon when it's gone._

_This parasite knows this is what they've been waiting for, and now, it is time for its end to come to pass._

_This parasite would ask a small boon, if they can find it in their hearts to grant it. Please do not let Chinmae remember it. It will be best for him if its memory does not taint him._

_This parasite thanks Mr. Park and Mr. Jeon for the short time it was allowed to believe that it was important and loved, even though it knows now that it was never true._

**_Wren's POV_ **

Well, that was easier to write than I thought it would be... I guess my heart has given up, ne? I was going to try to find a piece of paper and a pen, but I knew it would take too long to write it longhand, and I needed to be finished before Jimin and Jungkook came out of the shower. I guess it's a good thing Jimin trusted me enough not to lock his phone or laptop so that I could leave my little messages. Then again, it probably isn't that he trusted me so much as he didn't give a shit what I saw since I wouldn't get the chance to tell anyone. Not like I would have. 

I finished the letter, then went downstairs, and slipped into one of the bedrooms to steal the comforter off the bed. I'm so frazzled right now that I can't remember if I mentioned this or not, but there is part of the yard that runs along the south side of the house, next to the ground floor under the living room. It doesn't have an exit to the front like the one on the other side of the house does, so while it's reasonably maintained, it's not as wide open... and, you guessed it, there are a couple of decent hiding places over there. Also, when I'd gone to find a dress to wear, I'd managed to pick a black one with dark red flowers. So, I should blend into the shadows just fine. Well, other than for my skin, but I can cover that with dirt. 

I walked into the weight room and checked the sliding glass door. It was unlocked since Jimin had led Jungkook through here, and I opened it quietly, then closed it behind me and stealthily snuck around the corner and into the foliage. I would have worried more about poisonous snakes and nasty bugs, but I figured with Mr. Frog and his buddies hanging around, I was unlikely to encounter anything dangerous, and the worst that would happen is a zillion mosquitos would probably bite me. And even if something deadly did bite me, what difference would it make? 

Speaking of Mr. Frog, I found one of his pals on my side of the house, but he wasn't nearly as interested in me as my friend – probably because I didn't have any yummy worms or bugs to feed him. Oh well, hopefully, Mr. Frog has put in a good word for me, and maybe this one would get the majority of the mosquitos, so I would only be bitten by a million of them. 

Since it was still bright enough for me to see somewhat well among all the plant life, I quickly found my little hideaway. On one of my quests to discover more hiding spaces, I'd noticed this small panel near the end of the wing, and when I opened it, I saw that there was a Wren-sized space inside. I'd brought a flashlight with me at that time, so I could more easily see everything, and as I shone it around inside the opening, I saw that it was a crawlspace that was for... um... well, to be honest, as far as I could tell, it wasn't for anything. Except I knew that everything in the house had been built with a purpose, so I wasn't sure what this was, but it really didn't matter. I cleaned the space out and noted that the ground was covered with cement, so if I decided to hide here sometime, at least I wouldn't be lying in the dirt.

I hurried over to it, opened the little panel and stuffed the comforter in. I didn't want to get in there right now since I knew it would be uncomfortably hot, but I figured I could stay in there tomorrow during the day. I would need to sneak into the house at some point tonight and steal some bottles of water from the fridge and maybe some towels from the downstairs bathroom, so I could keep myself hydrated and dry myself off as much as possible, but since it was only for one day, that wouldn't be too bad. Right? 

I closed the panel, then went to another small place hidden behind a thick bush to hunker down and hole up until the next day. The area I was in is almost to the end of the house by the driveway, so it's far enough from the backyard that I won't be immediately visible if someone looks this way. It's too bad this side doesn't go through because this would be the perfect way to slink away once it turned dark, but c'est la vie, luck hasn't been on my side since I met Park Jimin. And, sneaking out wasn't an option, anyway. 

You know, I keep acting like I think they'll come looking for me. Except that I made it clear in my letter that I would hide until it was time to come out, so... why would they bother wasting their energy? I imagine they'll just stay upstairs and lie in bed watching movies. Or, they might even get dressed and go to dinner with everyone else, and tell them what's going on. 

Oh well, I still wasn't going to just sit out in the open, so I dug a hole in the moist dirt behind the thick bushes, rubbed a bunch of it on my face, chest, arms, and legs to darken my white skin, crawled in, curled up, and closed my eyes. To wait and try to convince myself that I wouldn't become a screaming meemie when it came time for me to die. 

With all of my planning, I hadn't considered hunger or needing to use the bathroom facilities for calls of nature; the farthest I'd thought was the water and towels for tomorrow. Because, well, you know, I'm still learning all this sneaky spy stuff. 

_**Jimin's POV**_

"Fuck." I said as I finished reading Wren's letter, then looked at Jungkook, who sat on the couch beside me. "Fuck fuck fuck. Why the hell do I keep doing stupid shit that hurts her?" 

There wasn't anything Jungkook could say to that, so he didn't, but he did ask, "Do you have any idea where she would go?" 

Jimin nodded his head. "She'd hide in the yard since she's naked. At least she's modest enough that she's not willing to go traipsing around the neighborhood wearing only her birthday suit and that naughty jewelry." He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair, his gaze on the letter on the laptop screen. "Fuck, Koo... I talked to Mrs. Lee and Mr. Kim the other day while Wren was taking a nap, and I commented on how most of the clothes that Mrs. Lee had brought was probably from Wren buying it during the shopping trip while you and I were getting the last of the plans in order. They told me she refused to buy anything for herself; even when they showed her things it was obvious she liked." 

He scrubbed at his face with his hands, then whispered, "I had asked them to try to get her to open up about how she felt about me because I was hoping it would give me some insight into how to help her. They said she kept telling them that she didn't know me very well, but she knew that I thought she was worthless and useless. She wasn't sure why I would be interested in spending more money on her since I'd wasted so much of it for her hospital stay and the physical therapy, and then paying the staff at the house to babysit her. And yet... she bought a lot of things for Chinmae, and she bought you and me incredibly expensive gifts, and she bought something for every member of the staff, even if she didn't know them very well."

"I never told her she couldn't spend money... hell, she had her own salary, it wasn't like she would have been dipping very far into our joint account. Then again, I'm not sure if she even knows we /have/ a joint account. My beautiful, sweet wife believes she's a parasite, because of me. God, I have... I have done so much to destroy her, without a second thought, simply because I was afraid to lose her. Because of all of that, and because I keep making these stupid, fucking mistakes, my fears are coming to fruition... I don't know what I'll do without her, Koo... now that I know how much I need her in my life." Jimin started to sob, and Jungkook embraced him, then held him tightly and let him cry. 

"Jimin-ah... jagiya... it has only been nine days since you confessed your true feelings for her. She's spent the past year isolated entirely from you, except for the brief moments when you saw her in the hospital, and the past six months not seeing me or Chinmae... which I should never have agreed to, by the way, I will carry that guilt for the rest of my life." Jungkook sighed softly and rocked Jimin side to side slowly, his dark eyes filling with tears. "Regardless... both of us have treated that beautiful girl like a piece of unwanted refuse for a very, very long time; no wonder she continues to fight the phantoms we created in her mind." 

Jungkook tilted Jimin's head back and kissed him softly, gazed into his eyes, both of them still crying, then whispered, "But Jiminie, look at how much she's improved in such a short time. She started talking to you the second day you were here and confessed why she was so terrified. She's begun to be playful with you, without you having to coerce her. She has you befriending people you used to think of only as your employees, not actual persons with names and histories that were worth learning. She is open to the idea of the three of us being together and being happy that way." 

Jimin sniffled and nodded his head. "I just wish she had been able to come to us and tell us her Daddies were meanies like she'd said she would... oh my god, Koo, she was so adorable when she did that whole little thing... but it's obvious there was too much at once today and she couldn't drag herself out of the grip of her demons... I... I keep crushing her under the weight of my arrogance... I keep tearing her heart open and letting all of her fears overwhelm her, when I should be comforting her and piecing it back together." 

Jungkook hugged Jimin tightly again and murmured, "She understands you better than you understand yourself, my Jiminie... she was the one who said she knew you would need time. Jimin, she's fighting herself right now. We need to find her, and you need to hold her, so that she can feel your warmth. I will be right beside you, holding you both. Or if she needs me to leave the two of you alone for a while, I will do that. Right now, we have to focus on finding her before she can lose herself too deeply down the spiral. We've seen what she's like when she's there, and I would prefer she not be in that state when everything starts happening." 

Jimin sighed and nodded his head. "The thing is, she'd pretend that everything was okay, for them... it would only be when we were alone with her that it would be obvious how she really felt." 

Jungkook nodded too. "Yes, she did learn to mask her true emotions very well. Shame on us for forcing her to have to do that. Let's try to convince her that she doesn't need to wear that mask, shall we?"


	63. It was a very nice dream

Jimin nodded his head again, then stood up with Jungkook beside him. He took a deep breath and let it out, then said, "Okay, so I had the real estate broker send me the blueprints of the house when I purchased it..." 

Jungkook blinked. "You bought this place?" 

Jimin nodded and smiled ruefully. "Yes. I bought it because Wren loves it here and because we've had so much fun. I'll tell you about my ideas for it later." He walked out of the living room and toward the weird little room that they'd converted from whatever it had been previously into a small office. Once they entered, Jimin walked over to an umbrella stand and pulled out the set of plans for the property. 

"I thought you weren't going to do any work while you were on vacation?" Jungkook looked around, then walked over to stand beside Jimin at the desk, as he unrolled the blueprints and flattened them on the desktop, then weighted down the corners with various items. 

"I'm not, but Wren convinced me that since we owned the place and we weren't using the room the way it was, which we think was supposed to be a library kind of thing... that we should turn it into an office, so when we come here later, we'll have somewhere to work." Jimin lifted his head and stared at a picture he'd taken of Wren that was framed and hanging on the wall over the desk. "Heh... she even suggested finding another of those ridiculous play desks and putting it in here, so she could work too... I thought I was going to bust a gut from laughing so hard when she said that..." Tears slid down his cheeks, and he reached out to lightly trace his wife's face behind the glass. "I promise I love you, Wrennie... my pretty girl... please don't give up on me, even though I'm a fucking idiot..." 

Jungkook gently rubbed his hand up and down Jimin's back, then the two of them looked back at the floorplan of the house and yard while Jimin wiped the tears from his eyes. "Okay, so I've marked the places that I've found that Wren could hide in and ones that I've actually found her in. The ones that I haven't seen her in yet are marked in green... see, here, here, and here? And the others, too?" He pointed them out, and Jungkook nodded. "Okay. The ones that she did hide in, I've marked in blue because it's the color of her eyes." Jimin's voice tightened, and he closed his eyes for a long moment, forced himself to take deep breaths to regain his composure, then opened his eyes again. "Okay, so those are here, here, here, and here, yeah?" 

Jungkook studied the plans, his dark gaze memorizing the layout of the place. "Okay... wow, there's a lot of space that doesn't have any marks, but look like there could be good places to hide..." 

Jimin nodded. "Yes, there are... dammit. I highly doubt that Wren would go back to one of the ones I've found her at, but who knows; she might do that because she might assume I would think she wouldn't. So, we need to look at all of these. I don't think she knows that I've found the others, but I can't be sure – it's not like I hid the blueprints from her, and it's pretty obvious what I was marking on it since I wrote it down in the corner. I planned to continue to mark everywhere I'd found her until the day the last possible hiding place was revealed, and then I was going to have this framed and hung in the mansion... in our bedroom... so you and I could tease her about it. And maybe, she'd start leading us on merry chases around that humongous place..." Jimin sighed softly. "I... I have so many things I want to do with her, Jungkook... with her and you... sexy and fun and rowdy things... I started to feel like a kid again, with her..." 

Jungkook hugged Jimin's shoulders with one arm and nuzzled the blonde man's cheek. "Jiminie... focus... we'll find her. We'll find her, and we'll do whatever it takes to convince her that what she heard wasn't some nefarious plot to murder her. And we'll play with her, and have fun, and be rowdy, and the three of us and whoever is on vacation with us at the time will have dinners and go to carnivals and arboretums, and everything Wren could possibly want to do. But first, we have to find her. If you're sure she wouldn't have left the yard, then even as many places as she could find to hide here, it is still limited, and we WILL find her. Hopefully, before she lays herself at our feet in surrender." 

Jimin nodded again and sniffled, then picked up a piece of tracing paper and quickly penciled the outline of the property and everything in the yard that had been drawn on the blueprints. He added the hiding places that had been discovered, then handed the paper to Jungkook. "Okay... I know that if she's in a place where she has more than one exit, and she hears us approaching from one side, she'll sneak out the other and go hide somewhere else, so we need to do our search as a sweep, from one side of the house and yard to the other." 

Jungkook blinked and looked at Jimin. "How do you know she'll do that?" 

Jimin laughed softly and pointed to three different spots on the plans. "Because one evening last week, I chased her around and around these three places for two hours. I'd see her and start toward her, and she'd disappear. And the problem was, it was too dark at the time for me to find the exact spots, so it wasn't like I could stand near one and catch her. I could figure out the general vicinity she was in, but the shadows were too deep. The next day, I went out there while she was making lunch, found those damned spots, and marked them... if she's in any one of them tonight, one of us will be at the other side ready to trap her." 

Jungkook nodded his head. "Okay. I'm assuming we'll need flashlights? Any flora or fauna I should be wary of?" 

Jimin nodded in reply and led Jungkook out of the office to the kitchen, where he came to a dead stop when he saw all the vegetables again. "Fuck, I need to let everyone know not to come over; hang on a sec..." He picked up his phone from the dining table, texted everyone about the change of plans, and then set the phone down. "At least they are all aware of Wren's issues, so they won't question what's going on or feel the need to come and check on us." He opened a drawer and rummaged around, then brought out two heavy-duty flashlights. 

"Oh, flora and fauna, right..." Jimin continued, "there isn't much to worry about out there, except you have to watch out for the bullfrogs; they're huge. I think they might be why we don't have any other reptiles or amphibians around that we're aware of, and I know it's why we don't have more bugs. And before I forget..." He set his plans on the dining table, unrolled them, then pointed to a spot. "This is where Mr. Frog lives, don't step on him; Wren will be very angry with you." 

Jungkook looked at the spot, then back at Jimin, his eyebrows risen under his bangs. "Mr. Frog? Seriously?" 

Jimin smiled sadly and nodded his head. "Remember the first time she made me chase her around the yard? He's the one she stepped on, which scared the shit out of her and caused her to run me over while trying to get away from him. He's her pet now... well, kind of. She feeds him worms and bugs... that the Misters buy at the bait shop every day for her..." He couldn't help but laugh at the incredulous expression on Jungkook's face. "I know... she's... fuck, she's so damned perfect, and I am such a gaegumeong..." Jimin sighed softly, then pointed at the blueprints again. "Okay, I am about ninety-nine percent positive that she hasn't come back to hide in the house somewhere because as far as I've seen, there isn't any spare space here, but we should probably search, just in case I'm wrong." 

"If she isn't in the house, she will absolutely use the opportunity to run through a wing if she thinks it will gain her an advantage. That means that if we both go toward the back of the yard, she would run into the weight room, come back around the front of the house to the north side of the yard, and then go up the bedroom stairs and lock herself in. If she does that, at least we'll know where she is, but I really don't want to have to break the door down to catch her... plus, there are three exits from the room and only two of us, and it could be possible that she'd get away again, and we'd be right back where we started." 

"To prevent her from doing that, first, we need to lock all of the doors that lead outside. I have a house key in my pocket, here's one for you too... if one of us finds her before the other, we'll need to bring her into the house and take her to the bathtub... I get the feeling that she won't be hysterical this time; I think she'll react like she did when she asked me about Nina..." 

Jungkook's jaw dropped, and he asked, "She knows about Nina?" 

Jimin sighed and nodded his head. "I'll tell you about that later, too... suffice it to say, she was catatonic after that incident..." He noticed the look in Jungkook's eyes and shook his head. "No, I didn't hurt her physically, but I scared her badly... the warm water helped soothe her. Don't worry about taking off your clothes; just get in with her and hold her if you catch her first, okay? Text me and let me know once you're in the tub, and I'll do the same if it's me. Oh, and there are bottles of my cologne and her perfume on the ledge of the tub; put a couple of drops of both in the water. Our mingled scents comfort her." 

Jungkook nodded. "Okay, I'll lock the doors on the south side of the house, search the rooms, and meet you back in the master bedroom?" 

"Yes," Jimin replied. "Luckily, the south side of the house doesn't have an entrance to the driveway, so if we go out the front door and start searching from the northwest corner and sweep around to the southwest, we'll be able to cover the whole yard. There isn't any other way to get from the backyard to the front of the house without going through the wings, so as long as she doesn't manage to get past us, she won't be able to get there. And even if she does, she'll find the doors locked... I don't want it to get to that, though, because even with being naked, as panicked as she'd be, she just might throw all decorum to the wind and run into the street." 

Jungkook nodded. "Okay, got it." 

_**Wren's POV**_

I should have brought the pillow from the fucking couch – Wren, you really are a useless idiot. I can't fucking stop crying... how the hell can someone cry so much?? No wonder Jimin is exhausted. No wonder he thinks I'm a crybaby. No wonder he's never cared for me. I just... I just don't understand why they picked me... out of the millions of girls they could have chosen for this horror story, why me? If I hadn't run into Jimin that day... I bet none of this would have happened. Fuck, I should have just stayed in the States or gone to grad school in Europe. 

I can't stop crying. I can't stop whimpering. I can't stop feeling like a whipped dog, hiding from its cruel master again... I hope that by this time tomorrow night, I'll have come to terms with what will happen to me, so I can stop sounding so fucking weak. 

God damn you both, Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook. I hope your lives are miserable, and you burn in hell for all of this... for fucking making me think you cared... for making me believe that I was worthwhile, and because of that, I let my heart feel hope again. Goddammit. 

I had been so close to shutting out all emotions. I was so proud of myself at the mall for not getting excited about being allowed to shop since I knew it didn't mean anything. I know all of the gifts I purchased have been returned. How do I know that? Because there's no tree. So, there are no presents with your names on them that I bought you. What else could have happened to them? Why would you want to keep them anyway, since they came from me? 

I don't know how long I lay there in that shallow hole, but I was grateful that the December rains had stopped last week; otherwise, I'd be soaked, muddy, and uncomfortable. Now I'm just dirty and uncomfortable. At least it isn't cold here. If this was South Korea, I might have frozen to death by this point. Okay, well, not quite yet, but it gets below freezing at night, and it's pretty cold during the day, so I'd definitely be in bad shape by the time Christmas eve morning came around. 

I kind of wish we were in Seoul. Then I'd probably be incoherent when they were ready to kill me. Except with my luck, those fuckers would take me back to the hospital, and Doctor Chen would make me well, and this whole charade would start again. Le Sigh. 

Jesus, Wren, stop fucking crying or at least stop making those stupid noises. 

First of all, you're supposed to be hiding – although why you think either of those beautiful men would look for you, I'll never know. It's not like having you around is going to add any benefit to their life. And besides, they'd probably just lock you in one of the guest rooms, anyway. And yeah, there would be a bed and blankets and a private bathroom, but it would still be a prison until they took you wherever they plan to go... just like this is a prison right now, except you're the one currently in control of it... sort of... 

Second of all, who the fuck cares about your tears anyway? I'll tell you who, NO-ONE. Why would they? What exactly have you contributed to the world? Yes, you birthed Chinmae, and he's adorable, so that's one thing. But in the grand scheme of things, does that really matter? Have you done anything for anyone else? Have you discovered something important that changed the world? Have you done anything except be a burden to your family and then your husband and his lover? 

I mean, if you think about it, if you hadn't been born, your parents could have started traveling a lot sooner, and your Mom would have had more time to spend with your Dad before he died, without you constantly in the way. She sent all those letters saying she missed you, but what if Jimin told her the truth about our marriage and the contract and convinced her to pretend? Do you really know that she doesn't resent you for stealing those years that she could have been alone with your Dad? 

And if you hadn't nearly knocked Jimin on his ass that day, he wouldn't have even noticed you. That whole story about seeing me that day in front of the building, and knowing he wanted me was a lie. He never noticed anyone. He could have married any of the other women in that building, but he chose me because I put myself directly on his radar. 

I lay in the dirt, and I let all the horrid thoughts roll over me while I replayed every single thing he'd said to me over the past week, about how much he loved me, and he would never abandon me, and how he and Jungkook and I would be a family together. I reviewed all of the subtle signs that I should have paid attention to, that would have reminded me not to let my guard down. I'm so pathetic. I was so desperate for affection; I turned into a insatiable harlot as soon as Jimin touched me that night on the plane in his room. 

There are worse words than harlot to describe someone like me, and I'm sure most of you know them so that I won't repeat them here... suffice it to say, they all fit me. 

Oh, Universe... please... this time, let me die. Because this was a dream, after all. It was a very nice dream, but now I'm awake and living a nightmare.

I was slowly flaying my soul when I heard voices. And finally, I was able to shut up and stop crying. 

I realized that it was Jimin and Jungkook – who the hell else would it be, Wren, you moron? It's not like they'd ask for help to find me, because then they'd have to have some sort of explanation about why I was so desperately hiding. I lifted my head from the ground and listened closely, trying to discern where they were in the yard and how close to where I was huddled, but they were speaking in hushed voices, so it was impossible to tell. But then I saw a flashlight beam. Fuck, there is no way they won't be able to see me with those. 

I quickly got up and hurried to the little panel that hid the crawlspace, slid it open as silently as possible, then climbed in. I pushed it closed and waited with bated breath, praying they wouldn't see the telltale outline of the little space since it was now fully nighttime. I felt around on the panel and realized I wouldn't be able to keep it from opening if they did find me, but it was too late to try to find another hide at this point. Oh well, maybe, somehow, I'll finally catch a little bit of luck...


	64. No more YouTube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, the master bedroom wing is on the North side of the house, the weight room is on the South, the kitchen is West, and the backyard is East.

**_ Narrator’s POV _ **

“Holy shit, Jimin, this yard is like a freaking jungle... and that fucking frog... you’re lucky I’m not easily startled, or I swear to god, I would have screamed like a girl and ran around in circles like a madman when that thing hopped out of that shadow. You weren’t kidding; it’s fucking huge!!!” Jungkook and Jimin were coming toward the end of the southeast corner of the house, and Jimin was trying very hard not to burst out laughing while Jungkook hissed at him. 

“I told you!” Jimin whispered back, unable to keep from snickering, which caused Jungkook to smack his ass. “Hey! None of that now, we’re on a mission!” Jimin stopped walking and took a deep breath, finally managing to calm himself back down. “Okay, I’m okay... fuck, I’m so worried, my emotions are all over the fucking place... all right, so let’s check where we are...” 

The two of them stood together shining their flashlights on the tracing paper, unaware that Wren was huddling behind the bushes not too far from where they were standing. They were so intent on their scrutiny of the paper that they didn’t hear the faint sound of the panel opening and closing, but Jimin pointed to a spot on the blueprint copy and whispered very faintly to Jungkook. 

“Look here... see that weird little void in the building? I haven’t noticed it before, and the broker didn’t mention it at all... I wonder what it is... hm... come on, let’s make sure Wren isn’t hiding in any of these bushes, then we’ll check out what that is.” Jimin turned his flashlight, so it shone on his face, then looked at Jungkook with a grin curving his soft mouth. “You are so fucking lucky you didn’t squash Mr. Frog, and he’s enormous because my cute wife feeds him every day. I haven’t seen the other ones that she says live in the yard, but she says they aren’t nearly as fat as he is... oh god, Koo...” 

Jungkook grabbed Jimin and pulled him close as the blonde young man broke down again. “Shh, Jiminie... shh... we’ll find her, and she’ll be okay, and we’ll show her how much we love her, and then we’ll all be better... calm down, love... we’re almost done searching, it can’t be much longer before we catch her...” 

Jimin sniffled and nodded his head, then stepped back out of Jungkook’s embrace and offered him a sad smile. “Okay... so, you go to the south by the trees, I’ll stick to the north next to the house, and we’ll keep an eye on the middle, in case we flush her out, and she runs, ne?” 

Jungkook smiled, leaned in to brush his mouth softly over Jimin’s lips, then stepped back and whispered, “Yes... god, I hope you’re right, and any of the other frogs aren’t that big... I swear that thing looked like he could have eaten my foot!” 

Jimin snickered, then the two of them started searching in earnest again. They had agreed that they weren’t going to be particularly quiet about it because they figured Wren knew they were looking for her, and since she also knew the layout of the house and yard, she’d know she was trapped if she was on this side of the house. If she wasn’t on this side of the house, no amount of whispering would make a  difference , so both of them were crossing their fingers that she hadn’t come up with a completely different idea and had already managed to leave the property. 

As they moved closer to the spot on the plans that Jimin had pointed to, Jungkook found the hole Wren had dug for herself behind the thick bush. “Jimin, look!” He hissed loudly, then pointed to the spot with his flashlight. Jimin looked over and nodded, then pointed at the panel, which was clearly visible with their lanterns. 

“Oh! Oh no, she was here, but now she’s gone! I wonder where she went??!! Dammit!! Well, I guess she got away; we should stop looking.” Jimin turned around and started walking away, and Jungkook followed him, neither of them quiet at all anymore. 

Jungkook was trying not to giggle when he turned toward his lover, and Jimin rolled his eyes. “Jiminie, that was one of the worst examples of acting I’ve ever seen...” Jungkook whispered. 

Now that they had a reasonably decent idea of where she was, they felt less anxious, and the adrenaline rush was wearing off, so both of them were becoming a bit loopy. 

“Oh, shut up,” Jimin whispered back, although he was also trying not to giggle when he said it. “Okay, all hilarity aside, I am almost one hundred percent certain Wren is in that crawlspace, or whatever it is. I have an idea about how to handle this, but it means leaving her in there until she comes out on her own... I don’t want to do that, but if we try to drag her out and she starts screaming bloody murder, our neighbors may call the police this time.” 

“So, I know she’s been watching YouTube videos of how to hide,” he continued, “and one of the themes that run through all of them is to learn your location if you can, meaning the general weather and the conditions of the terrain where you’ll be hidden. And, since it’s already hot and humid here, and it’s only going to be worse tomorrow during the day; if she is hiding in that little cubbyhole, it will become unbearable unless she can stay hydrated. Consequently, I’d be willing to bet my entire fortune that she’ll sneak into the house tonight after she thinks we’ve gone to sleep so that she can grab some water bottles from the fridge.” 

Jungkook listened to what Jimin was saying and nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah, the last thing we want is the Singapore police to show up and start asking questions. I can’t even imagine how to explain why she thinks we’re going to murder her, but we aren’t, even though we’ve been searching for her in the dark in the back yard... are you sure we shouldn’t at least ask Mr. Wang and Mr. Song to come over and watch the front yard, in case she somehow does get out there?” 

Jimin sighed softly and thought about that for a moment. “I didn’t want to do that because of her being naked, but... well, it’s not like they haven’t seen naked women before, I imagine, and in this case, it would be an emergency, so... yes, I’ll text them. In the meantime, let's go back in the house and wait for her. If we turn off all of the lights and close the panels of the corridor by the master bedroom, it will make it look like we’ve gone to bed, and we can sit in the dark near the kitchen until she comes. The moonlight from the other end won’t be bright enough to reveal our silhouettes if she happens to glance in that direction. You go unlock the weight room door, and I’ll text the men.” 

Jungkook nodded, then turned off his flashlight and stepped to the side to look toward the panel again. Since none of the outside lights of the house were turned on, and the half-moon hadn’t risen very high in the sky yet, it was dark enough that he and Jimin were hidden in shadow, so he wasn’t worried she might see them. Of course, that also meant he couldn’t actually see that far into the corner either, but he was hoping he would hear it if she started to push the panel open. Shrugging his shoulders after he waited for a few seconds, he turned back to Jimin and nodded his head. “I don’t hear anything; let’s hurry...” 

Jimin nodded, and the two of them went back into the house. Once the sliding glass door was unlocked, and Jimin had texted the men, he and Jungkook closed the master bedroom corridor panels. They took two of the dining table chairs and set them inside the mouth of the corridor, but Jimin looked back toward the spa deck and frowned. “You know... she might come up the stairs to the spa deck... maybe I should text Mr. Choi and ask him to come, too...” Suddenly, he growled and threw his hands up in the air, then hissed, “Fuck, why don’t I invite all the fucking neighbors to this party?” 

He turned and looked toward Jungkook, saying, “Hello, my name is Park Jimin... you’ve probably heard my wife and I screaming and cursing at each other as we ran around outside the house... and some other... shall we say... ‘unusual’ noises... as well. Anyway, my beautiful, adorable, naughty girl is hiding somewhere in our yard, and I need you to help me keep an eye out for her so she doesn’t escape. Oh, and she’ll be stark naked... well, except for some strategically placed jewelry. Nice to meet you, come on over...” He lowered his arms and shook his head, then texted Mr. Choi. 

Jungkook sat silently and listened, glad that the shadows they were skulking in were too dark for Jimin to see the grin on his face. However, when he spoke, his voice was full of mirth. “That was pretty funny, Jiminie... I’m glad you aren’t losing your sense of humor... I mean, this situation isn’t all that funny now, but you know the three of us will laugh about it later...” 

Jimin sighed and shook his head. “I know... goddammit... all I want to do right this very second is trap that girl under me and kiss her until she can’t think straight, then make love to her until she believes she is everything I’ve been telling her she is for the past nine days... I want to erase all the shitty things I said and did to her from her sweet, goofy little head... I want to convince her, for once and for all, that none of us mean her any harm, and that I never actually did, I just refused to let myself get close to her...” 

Jungkook reached over and waved his hand around a bit until he found Jimin’s knee, then patted it gently. “I know, Jimin-ah... just be patient. I know you hate having to wait, but... we both know she is worth every effort...” 

Jimin sighed again, then murmured, “Yes... yes, she is...” 

A few minutes later, Jimin received a text from Mr. Wang that the three of them were coming in the pedestrian gate at the front of the property, so Jimin went downstairs and out to the driveway to explain what was going on. They spoke in hushed voices as Jimin pointed to the area where the crawlspace was, then took Mr. Choi with him back into the house while leaving Mr. Wang and Mr. Song outside. Mr. Wang went and stood in the pathway that led from the driveway to the north yard, and Mr. Song stood near the pedestrian gate, in case Wren somehow managed to get past all the other obstacles in a mad dash for freedom. 

Jimin locked the front door, brought Mr. Choi up to the spa deck, and then went back to sit with Jungkook and wait. 

**_ Wren’s POV _ **

Fuck. Fuck  fuck fuck .  Fuckity fuckity fuck  fuck fuck , they’re walking around out there, I can hear them... oh please god, even if they know I’m in here, don’t let them open the door... I can’t promise I won’t freak out, and... and I want to keep some of my pride... 

A few minutes later, I heard Jungkook and Jimin stage whispering to each other, and although I was terrified that they were going to expose my hiding place at any moment, I couldn’t help shaking my head and rolling my eyes at their antics.  _ (Yes, I hear you, Mr. Park and Mr. Jeon. I know you think you’re cute... and actually, you are, but... well, I know you’re just doing that right now to let me know how insignificant I am to you. This is all a joke because you know where I am, and you know where I’ll be in a day and a half. So, why not have some fun traipsing around the backyard and pretending to search for me while you’re waiting?) _

And to think, I was the one who started the tradition of running around the yard in the dark. I can’t believe how much it hurts to know I’ll never have Jimin chasing me back and forth again. But what hurts the most is, why did he let me do that in the first place? Why didn’t he punish me and make me sleep on the floor, or the spa deck, or down in the yard; instead of... doing what he did. I mean, I know he’s capable of having sex with someone he isn’t attracted to – he was able to do it with me until I got pregnant, and he said he never felt anything for those women he paid. Then again, he said that, but it was probably a lie too. He probably has a date with Nina scheduled for when he and Jungkook go back home. Which will probably be on Christmas day since I’ll have been disposed of by then. 

**_ Narrator’s POV _ **

Wren lay curled in that cramped, hot, humid little space, raking her soul over the hot coals of her despair, and try as she might, she was unable to keep herself from breaking down into heart-rending sobs. Mr. Song heard her, as he was closest to that side of the house, texted Jimin, and Jimin moved to sit on Jungkook’s lap and cry on the other young man’s shoulder. 

“I want to go to her, Koo... I want to drag her out of that horrid place she’s hiding in, both physically and mentally, and wrap myself around her, and hold her until she cries herself to sleep in my arms. But I can’t... if I try to force her to come out, it will frighten her further, and I imagine she is already so petrified that any more would shatter her mind. And I keep thinking, what if that’s what happens when we catch her in the house? What if she retreats so far into her head, we can’t get her back?” Jimin’s breath hitched on a sob, and he continued, “I’ve never seen someone... ‘go away’ like that before, until she did it when she asked about Nina, and I terrified her.”


	65. Sneaky, sneaky

“Tell me what happened, Jiminie...” Jungkook murmured while he held the blonde young man gently on his lap. 

“Well, we were... I mean, Wren and me, we were in the midst of fooling around, and I was teasing her and telling her that her boobies were the only ones I wanted...” Jimin smiled slightly when he heard Jungkook snicker and whispered, “Wren called them that one day, so now I do it because it makes her giggle... anyway, I had said that to her, and out of the blue, she said, ‘What about Nina’?” Jimin took a deep breath, then let it out slowly on a shuddered breath. “I felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over my head, and all of the possible ways that she might have found out about Nina started flying through my mind, but the one that stuck the most was that someone had told her, and she was going to use the information against me somehow.” 

Jimin sighed and slowly got off Jungkook’s lap, then sat back in his own chair. He leaned forward, rested his forearms on his spread thighs, lowered his head, and continued, “We had been on the bed with me on top of her, and I got up and left the room, without a word or backward glance. I could feel my cold  self taking over, and I knew I needed to get away from Wren so that I wouldn’t hurt her, but... god, I wanted to... I was... incensed... I went to the living room, and I just stood there, staring into the pool, while I tried to imagine who it was that would have known, to begin with, and then, who would have told Wren, and why. Was someone using her as payback for something I’d done? Were they using the information as blackmail, so she’d confront me, and I’d have to give in to whatever demands were made?” 

Jimin stopped talking for a moment and brushed his hands through his hair. “I didn’t have any answers, and I was becoming more and more infuriated with each second that passed, and suddenly, I felt her looking at me... like, honest to god, Koo, it was like she reached out and touched me. Except that wasn’t the wisest thing that she could have chosen to do, right at that moment, and when I lifted my eyes and looked at her, I could tell she was seeing the old me by the expression that came to her beautiful face. The beautiful face that I now thought hid a devious, calculating mind.” 

Jungkook reached over and patted his hand around until he felt Jimin’s hand, then squeezed it gently, before sitting back in his chair to continue listening. 

“As soon as I saw her, I started to walk toward the dining area. I intended to go to the bedroom and confront her, and god help her if I didn’t like her answers. Well, she got a good look at me, saw where I was headed, and naturally, she ran. Back into the bedroom. I knew she was going to run down those fucking stairs, and we’d be running around the fucking yard for god knew how long until I could catch her and force her to answer my questions. I looked at the pool, then over to the spa deck, and remembered the stairs there, so I thought my best option was to jump into the water, swim to the other side, then get out and go down those stairs since I’d be closer to her at that point, and I can run faster than she can.” 

“I know that she knows water provides drag, so I think she assumed it would take me longer to get across the pool then it did, mostly because she underestimated the actual width of the pool and the fact that I could almost jump from one side to the other. So, when I got out of the pool and to the top of the spa deck stairs, I saw her at the bottom of the other ones, looking around to decide which way to go. And then she looked up, saw me, and ran around to the front of the house. Neither of us knew there was a walkway there at that time, so I was a bit shocked when she just disappeared, but I also knew that if she came out at the front of the house, she’d go inside.” 

Jimin chuckled ruefully, then sighed. “I swear, Koo, those first couple of days, when I chased her around the house and yard, it was so obvious she had no idea what she was doing; she was so easy to catch. So, she came in the house, I caught her and took her to our room, then told her to stand still and not move, while I closed and locked the doors and the windows and pulled the drapes, then shut the closet door so that she couldn’t go in there, either.” 

There was the sound of a strangled sob, and Jimin gasped, “Jungkook... I wanted to harm her. I was so livid and suspicious and terrified about what her knowing about Nina meant, and what else she might know, and how it could hurt me, you, my family, our business... I worked myself into a frenzy, imagining all of the implications in those three little words that had dropped from Wren’s perfect lips. And, I wanted to shake her until her teeth rattled and force her to tell me what she knew, and who told her, and why. But... somehow, I managed to gather enough self-control to sit on the bed while she knelt on the floor and tried to make herself as tiny as possible, then I calmly asked her how she knew about Nina.” 

Another aching sob sounded, then Jimin rasped, “She whimpered, Jungkook. She whimpered like she expected me to beat her. Like it was something that I did to her frequently enough, that was what she was waiting for me to do to her. Then she started to sob, almost silently; the only reason I knew she was crying was that she was shaking. She’d rolled onto her side with her back facing me and curled into the corner as close to the walls as she could get, then just... waited for me to attack her.

I was still angry, but I was rapidly calming down enough that I would have been able to talk rationally with her, except I realized that she wasn’t moving. Like, she was so motionless, I was worried she’d had a heart attack and stopped breathing.” 

Jimin sighed. “She was still alive, thank god, but... I’ve never seen anyone in that state before, Jungkook... she was completely unaware of me... or maybe she was aware, but she’d fled so far into her mind, she wasn’t reacting to anything. I could have cut her into little pieces with a knife, and she wouldn’t have done anything to stop me; she was so far gone. I had scared her that badly. I went to pick her up so I could hold her and try to comfort her, and for a moment, I thought she was silent... and then I realized she was screaming, but she couldn’t get enough energy to force it past her lips as anything louder than the tiniest whisper. Fuck. I had done that to my sweet, pretty girl... I know I’d maltreated her for a long time, but I’d never harmed her physically after that spanking. Knowing she was so panic-stricken at the thought of what I might do to her that she shut down... I felt like a monster. Fuck, I am a monster.” 

Jimin started to cry quietly but kept speaking, “I took her into the bathtub after I started the water and sprayed our cologne and perfume in it, and I held her, and told her how much I loved her, and how beautiful she was, and how sorry I was that I’d frightened her so badly until she finally started to come back to me. But when she did, she... she begged me not to hurt her. She called me Mr. Park,  and basically said she would become my slave and do anything I told her to do. My god... she said she’d sleep outside, she said she’d keep out of sight and not speak unless spoken to... but please not to hurt her... I eventually convinced her that everything was okay and I wasn’t angry, and she told me that she’d gotten into my laptop at the office one time and seen my appointments with Nina and all the rest.”

“She was so hurt that I’d used other women instead of making love with her, but she said it was shortly before she ran away, and by then she knew I would never love her. And I know she still wonders if I’m going to start seeing them again, even though I told her I wouldn’t. Because I don’t want to, because I have her, and I love her, and I don’t need any other woman.” 

Jimin stopped speaking, sat back in the chair, ran his hands through his hair, then wiped at the tears on his face, and rubbed his eyes. Heaving a huge sigh, he whispered, “That’s why I’m afraid to frighten her again, Koo... I know she’s terrified right now, what if... what if we scare her so badly, she disappears forever and becomes just a shell?” 

Jungkook opened his mouth to reply when they suddenly heard the sliding glass door open slowly in the weight room. Jimin had been speaking so quietly, Wren didn’t hear him over the sound of the fountain at the end of the pool, and she’d gotten too hot and thirsty to wait any longer to steal into the house for water. She had no idea what time it was, and she didn’t care; she just knew she was parched, and she needed something to drink, or she’d never make it through the rest of this night, let alone the next day and night, too. 

As she snuck down the corridor toward the stairs, she kept her ears open, but she didn’t hear a thing. She knew that the Misters were at their condo, so the only other people in the house would be Jimin and Jungkook, and since all the lights were off, she thought they were either sleeping or watching movies in bed. Either way, she needed to be as silent as she could, so they wouldn’t hear any sound that might cause them to investigate. She made a quick stop into the laundry room and grabbed a clean towel from the folding table, then wiped her face with it, frowning when she was how dirty she made it – there was enough moonlight coming in the large window at the back of the room that she could see reasonably well. 

**_ Wren’s POV _ **

Fuck, this lighting reminds me of that dream... okay, now you’ve given yourself the heebie-jeebies, you pinhead. Aish. I wiped more of the sweat and dirt off me as I figured it didn’t matter if my skin showed or not since Jimin and Jungkook know where my hiding place is. I sighed softly and lifted the towel to my face, pressed it against my mouth, and sobbed, not caring if I was smearing more of the dirt back onto my flesh, although it didn’t taste very good when I got it in my mouth. 

I cried for a few seconds, then pulled myself together and dropped the towel into the dirty clothes basket, idly wondering who was going to do the laundry now since I was usually the one who did it. I know Mrs. Lee would have been happy to do it as that’s one of her jobs while she’s here, but I don’t mind doing it, and I like knowing that she and Mr. Lee are enjoying their time away from Seoul. You know... I’d say I was feeling a little homesick, except... I don’t have a home to be sick for... aren’t I  a pathetic mess? 

I walked out of the laundry room, and as I passed the first bedroom toward the foyer, I realized I really had to pee. Hm, something I hadn’t considered... just where do I think all the water I drink is going to go tomorrow? I suppose I’ll have to climb out of my hidey-hole and go in the bushes while I'm out there... hopefully, none of Mr. Frog’s friends will be nearby – I'm pretty sure they wouldn’t appreciate me doing that on their head. I turned into the room, closed the door quietly, then went into the bathroom and did my business. I automatically flushed the toilet out of habit and stood in the bathroom silently cursing myself for being so stupid, then waited motionlessly to see if Jimin or Jungkook or both would come barging through the bedroom door. 

Thankfully, they didn’t, and I looked at myself in the mirror. “Park Wren, you look like a ragamuffin, and you’re stupid... seriously, flushing the toilet??!!” I scolded myself in a whisper, then sighed. “Then again, I guess I could just stay in here until the day after tomorrow... Jimin and Jungkook would either figure out I was here, or they wouldn’t, and it’s not like they don’t know I’m going to give up.”

Suddenly, my stomach growled. “Jesus, Wren, really? Now you’re hungry? Fine, you should probably get something to eat that you can take out there too... but make sure it’s not sticky since you won’t be able to wash your hands... or sweet, because that will attract bugs... god, what were you thinking when you planned all this, anyway?” I flicked myself in the forehead and hissed. “You weren’t thinking, obviously!” 

I heaved another Le Sigh, then left the bedroom, carefully checking up and down the corridor before I walked out. Of course, Jimin and Jungkook could be hiding in one of the other bedrooms, so being sneaky down here is kind of useless, but it would feel even more ridiculous to go tramping about like nothing was happening. 

I couldn’t see a single thing as I snuck out of the corridor and into the foyer. Although the moonlight was somewhat illuminating the area, it was too pale to do much more than allow me to ascend the stairs without tripping and killing myself. Haha, which would be sort of anti-climactic at this point, don’t you think? 

Anyway, I stepped off the stairs and walked through the doorway into the living room, then turned to head for the dining room, but I stopped when I thought I heard something. Oh. Stupid fountain. We didn’t tend to close up the house at night because it was too hot, so I could hear all of the insects and Mr. Frog and his friends, and that stupid fountain... but it was all muted so if something else happened, such as a blonde or dark-haired young man coming to capture me, I’d hear that, too. 

I waited another couple of seconds, just to be sure it had been the fountain, then I tiptoed past the table, around the corner of the kitchen wall, then as quietly as possible, opened the fridge.


	66. Mr. You’re-Not-So-Smarty-Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're curious, the jewelry that I keep talking about in the story are creations by Sylvie Monthule. (They also create erotic jewelry for men)

**_ Jimin’s POV _ **

As soon as Wren opened the refrigerator, the light illuminated the kitchen and dining area enough that if she’d looked toward the master bedroom corridor, she’d have seen Jungkook and I sitting there. Luckily, she didn’t, but I wasn’t taking any chances, so we both got up silently from our chairs and walked toward her. I went one way around the counter, and he went the other, so there would be no way she could get past us if she tried to run. As she reached into the fridge to take one of the bottles of water, I grabbed her first by wrapping an arm around her waist and quickly placing a hand over her mouth to prevent her from making any noise loud enough to disturb the peace. 

She shrieked against my palm, and I could feel her turn her head to see Jungkook standing there, then she abruptly became boneless. I’d been half-expecting that, so I kept hold of her, instead of letting her slip out of my grip. She might have hoped that would happen since she’d seen that on one of the YouTube videos of how to get away from someone who’s trying to kidnap you... I swear, I am not letting her watch any of that kind of shit anymore. 

I took my hand off of her mouth and quickly moved her around so I could pick her up in my arms, then asked Jungkook to text the  Misters, let them know she was safe, and they could go to their condo. I was grateful, yet worried that she was silent and not struggling. “I’m taking her to the bathroom; she’s a mess; I think she was rolling around in the mud out there. Heh, but at least she’s wearing a dress...” I started down the corridor toward our bedroom, and Mr. Choi walked past me on the way to the front door. He gave Wren a concerned look, but she didn’t respond, then he nodded to me as I said, “Good night, Mr. Choi. We’ll see you tomorrow.” 

I passed through the bedroom directly into the bathroom, then sat down on the edge of the tub and held Wren on my lap. “Wren-ah... my pretty girl... everything you heard was taken out of context, baby... remember how you told me you didn’t want Jungkook or I to read your blog unless you showed things to us because you didn’t want us to misunderstand something you wrote? That’s what happened today, honey... come, let me get you out of your dress and into the shower; we need to wash that dirt off your soft skin and out of your beautiful hair.” 

She wasn’t responding, but she wasn’t pretending to be a ragdoll anymore, either, so I was grateful for that, as I was able to set her on her feet, and she stayed there. Removing her dress was a bit like when I’d undressed her on the airplane – she didn’t hinder me in any way, but she didn’t help either. Luckily, the garment buttoned in the front from the neckline to the bottom hem – I'd noticed that quite a few of her pretty dresses were designed that way – and I was able to get her out of it without too much trouble. 

In all the excitement that had been going on while Jungkook and I had been plotting how to find her, then how to catch her, it had slipped my mind that she was wearing that sexy jewelry, but as her naked body was revealed, so were her pretty adornments. “Yesu, Wren-ah,” I groaned softly, “you have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?” 

Jungkook walked into the bathroom and stopped, his mouth dropping open as he took a good look at what she was wearing, while I removed my shorts, then stepped into the shower to turn the water on. “Holy... damn...” 

I chuckled softly, then took Wren’s hand and tugged her gently to see if she’d walk. “Come here, sweetheart, let’s get you under the water...” She obeyed without a word, her eyes downcast, and her head slightly lowered. I sighed softly when I realized this was also how she’d acted on the plane. “Wren-ah... my sweet, beautiful baby... I am so sorry we scared you...” I brought her under the water and let the warm stream wash over her, rinsing the dirt out of her hair and off her body. 

Jungkook removed his clothes and joined us, then gently touched her arm. 

She flinched, closed her eyes, swallowed, then rasped. “Y-you can do any... anything you w-want to it... this... this p-p-parasite w-won't re... resist...” Her voice was low and soft, and tears began to slip from between her eyelids. 

I have to say, I was relieved when she spoke, as I had been  positive, we were back to her not talking at all again, but what she said tore me apart. “Wren-ah... sweetheart... you are not a parasite... open your eyes, baby...” I nodded to Jungkook as he lifted the bar of soap and mimed washing her back. 

My eyes filled with tears when she shook her head and whispered, “This p-p-parasite... is not... is not w-worthy... to look at y-y-you...” 

I couldn’t help it. I took her in my arms, lifted her off her feet, buried my face against her neck, and sobbed. “Wren-ah... pretty girl... please forgive me... I never meant to hurt you with what I said... we aren’t going to murder you... we... we planned some happy surprises for you... and they’ll start on Christmas Eve day... that’s what we were talking about, baby... and your lingerie is in my dresser... remember how you don’t use much drawer space because most of your clothes are in the closet? That’s what I meant when I said I’d moved them.” 

I clung to her; one arm wrapped around her torso, the other under her butt to support her weight while her arms hung down at her sides and her legs remained straight. She’d turned her head away from me, and tears continually slid down her cheeks while her sweet bottom lip quivered with sadness. “Wren-ah...  Wrennie ... your  boobie jewelry is tickling my nipples...” 

I know Jungkook must have had a shocked expression on his face when I said that, but... I was hoping it would at least make her smile. It didn’t. 

“Wren-ah... my pretty girl... Daddy’s beautiful baby... Wren-ah... will you let Papa Jungkook and I wash you? You’re worth everything, baby... we want to worship you... please, sweetheart, don’t ever think we don’t love you... you are my brightness, Wren... you have made me want to be happy... you make me happy. Please don’t let my foolish, stupid words convince you that you aren’t loved and worthy and perfect...” 

Jungkook waited and watched quietly while I slowly moved to sit on the shower bench, setting Wren on my lap as I did so. She pulled her arms against her chest, then clasped her hands together, lowered her head, and rested her forehead on her folded fingers. She looked like she was praying. I wasn’t sure what she was praying for, but I was positive it wasn’t that we’d bought her a pony for Christmas.  _ (Fuck Jimin, stop with the stupid jokes, this is serious!) _ I held her against me and rocked her back and forth slowly, while my tears dripped onto the back of her head, mingling with the water that had wet her hair. 

Jungkook turned off the shower, came to the bench, lifted her feet, sat down beside me, and let her calves rest on his thighs. While I held and rocked her, he tenderly rubbed his hand up and down her legs. 

**_ Wren’s POV _ **

Well, Wren, you finally know what it’s like to be naked with Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook, and guess what? It’s not nearly as electrifying as you’d thought it would be. As a matter of fact, it’s fucking petrifying. 

Idiot. 

Why the hell didn’t you run out the front? True, you couldn’t have gone to any of the staff for help, but you could have just kept going; there have got to be all kinds of places nearby where you could have hidden. And then, you could have just stayed there until you died. Well, okay, maybe not, because then someone would have had to deal with your disgusting dead body. Still. Not being here to be caught would have been a thousand times better. And there are probably all kinds of other places where you could have hidden and died, and no-one would ever notice. Hell, they have great big pythons out there... that wouldn’t exactly be a comfortable way to die, but then again, maybe I’d be almost dead before it got me. They used to have crocodiles, but they’re extinct here now... that would have been quicker, and then I’d be gone for sure. 

And now here you are, in the clutches of your biggest boogeymen, and it wasn’t that long ago that you hid yourself... pathetic. Again, the blonde one is trying to convince you that they mean you no harm and you’re safe, and you’re loved and cherished. Hah! If they think I’ll fall for that trap again, they’ve got another think coming. 

Oh, I want to fall into that pretty trap... well, my body does, anyway, the fucking traitor. That damned jewelry that I’m wearing is designed to keep me aroused, and believe me; it does its job marvelously. Well, it would be marvelous if I wanted to be aroused, but... well, there’s this little issue standing in the way, something to do with I’M GOING TO BE DEAD IN THIRTY-SIX HOURS! Hm... maybe a little longer; I still don’t know what time it is now, or what time they were planning to kill me on Christmas eve. I’ll definitely be deceased by the time forty-eight hours pass. 

At least neither one of them is touching me sexually. Jimin made that joke about my nipple jewelry.  Haha , Jimin, you’re hilarious. I did want to laugh, but more because I can’t believe they are still playing this fucking game. I mean, Fuck, put me back out in the fucking yard; there’s no point in pretending anymore. I know the Misters were here because even though Jimin was whispering when he talked to them out front, it’s still  quiet enough that I heard them. I couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying, but I did hear four distinct voices. 

And guess what else, Mr. You’re-Not-So-Smarty-Pants Park Jimin? There’s a fucking hole in that stupid little place I was hiding in... it does kind of suck that I won’t be around long enough to figure out what that stupid little place is for, but oh well. Anyway, so not only did I hear you and the Misters trying to be all quiet and bad guy- ish , but I saw all four of you, too. I don’t know where Jungkook was, but at that point, I didn’t care since I was in that little hidey-hole. 

I want to get this jewelry off, and... since I am obviously not going to be allowed to leave, I want to go to my nest. I would prefer to move it to another room, but I’m not sure that’d be allowed, either, so at least being able to get in it would be enough for now. And I want to just stay there. And I will be quiet and motionless and spend the next day and however much longer I have, reminding myself of all the reasons why I know they are getting rid of me. 

And, for god’s sake, I’ll take two fucking boxes of tissues with me, so I can blow my damned nose since I can’t stop fucking crying. Stupid, worthless, useless crybaby!  Fuck!

I am sitting on Jimin’s lap, and yes, his scent and arms still comfort me, but I am fighting it with all of my might. I can feel Jungkook rubbing my legs. His hands are as gentle as Jimin’s when he touches me. Jesus, I want... I want to give in and spend the next day and a half ignoring the fact that these  Adonises will end me and just let them do anything they want, but... that would only make it so much harder for me not to freak out when it comes time. At this point, I’m not worried about losing my dignity; I just don’t want to put them through any more trouble. I mean, a year of what they’ve gone through because of me already is enough, you know? 

**_ Jimin’s POV _ **

I thought we were breaking through to her, Jungkook, and I. I thought she was allowing us to hold and touch her because she wanted us to do it. She still wasn’t actively touching us back or talking, but she wasn’t resisting... then again, she had said she wouldn’t. My heart rose when she started to move, as I thought she’d turn and wrap her arms around my shoulders, but then it sank when I saw her oh-so-slowly sliding her legs off Jungkook’s lap, then she even more haltingly pushed my arms away from her and stood up. It was like she was afraid if she moved too fast, we’d assault her. 

Neither of us tried to stop her; we just let her go. She took a few steps away from the bench, then carefully removed the jewelry, a soft gasp passing her lips when she pulled the lower one out of herself. I knew how much she likes that one... well, how much she had liked it; I imagine she hates it now. We watched her as she turned her side to us, hunched over slightly, wrapped her arms around herself, then shuffled toward the shower door, opened it, and left. 

She continued walking through the bathroom, then disappeared out the door, and a moment later, we heard the closet door close.


	67. My savior, my executioner

“Fuck,” I sighed as I rested my elbows on my thighs and scrubbed my hands through my hair. “Fuck fuck fuck... you know, my Mom would have been so upset with me if she’d seen all of this happening...” 

Jungkook reached over and rested his arm around my shoulders, then side-hugged me. “If your Mom was around, none of this would have happened... but I think she sent Wren to you, Jiminie... I think your Mom is watching you all the time, and she got tired of seeing you be so unhappy. But now, she’s making you earn it.” 

I blinked and sat up, then looked at Jungkook. “You know... I hadn’t thought of it that way, but... you’re right... I’ve just taken it for granted that since I’ve been sweet and nice to Wren, she’d automatically believe me... I know she started to trust me over the past days, and it kills me to know that I chased her back to being wary of me... but... but as long as she’s still here, I still have the chance to love her, and hopefully, she’ll eventually love and trust me again.” 

Jungkook nodded and leaned over to brush a warm kiss against Jimin’s cheek. “You know, I think I should sleep in one of the other rooms tonight, and maybe for a few nights... actually, maybe I should go stay with the others... me being here might just keep triggering her fear.” 

I sighed and thought about that for a long moment while staring into my lover’s dark chocolate eyes. “I hate to say it, Koo, but... I think you’re right... I should have told her you were coming or at least brought you to her as soon as you arrived, but since I didn’t...” 

Jungkook smiled ruefully. “Yeah, since you didn’t, now we’re the bad guys... I’ll pack my things and head over; can I borrow your rental?” 

I nodded my head. “Honestly, Koo... we’ve done some pretty ruthless things in our lives, because of the business, but... I’ve never felt guilty. I know that sounds heartless, but it’s just the way it works... but I didn’t even do anything this time, or at least not intentionally, and I feel like... I feel like I’ve told a little kid that Santa Claus doesn’t exist anymore before they were old enough to understand... you know what I mean?” 

Jungkook nodded and stood up. “Yeah, it’s like you killed her joy...” 

I stood up too, and Jungkook pulled me against him, then hugged me tightly. “I love you, Jimin-ah... and Wren loves you too; she just needs more time before she can feel safe again... I know you’ll do everything you can to convince her. And someday, I hope the three of us can be together. If that doesn’t happen, I’ll still be here for both of you whenever you need me.” 

Tears filled my eyes as I held his face between my hands and gazed at him. “I love you more, Koo. I honestly think Wren-ah wants us to be a family; I just have to find her heart again and start piecing it back together. I’m going to go in the closet and hold her; the keys to the car are in the bowl, on the table in the foyer. Keep the house key, too. We’ll see you tomorrow.” 

The two of us kissed deeply, then left the bathroom, both of us noticing that Wren had left the jewelry sitting on top of my dresser. Before I went to join her, I opened the bedroom doors and windows to let the night breeze waft through. While Jungkook finished getting dressed and started packing his bags, I kissed him again, walked to the closet to open the door, then entered it to cuddle with my beautiful wife. 

She had pulled her nest all the way into the closet again, and I slowly tugged it out a bit, then crawled in with her, to lie beside her with my arm over her belly and my front pressed against her back. I didn’t speak, and neither did she, but I did feel her body relax, and eventually, her breathing evened out, and she fell asleep. I lay with her and thought of all of the things I’d said and about what she’d written on the laptop, and silent tears flowed from my eyes because I’d hurt her so badly. It may have been unintentional, but that didn’t make her heart feel any less broken or me feel any less remorse. 

**_Jungkook’s POV_ **

I’m still... shell-shocked, I guess. The last thing I expected when I arrived at the house where Jimin and Wren were staying was to have to search for her because she thought we were planning to kill her. 

Yes, I had read her blog, up until she found out that both Jimin and I were reading it, and I knew she still had some doubts, but the general mood of her entries since they’d arrived in Singapore had gone from fearful to happy. Jimin had broken through to her much sooner than Doctor Chen had predicted, and while there were still bad moments, she was allowing him to comfort her. But now... I have no idea what will happen. 

I know it’s killing Jimin, knowing that he caused this current episode because of his selfishness, but... well, he’s always been self-absorbed, and it got so much worse when he shut himself off after his Mom died. Actually, he wasn’t self-absorbed; he was more... self-aware, maybe? I don’t think that’s it, either. Whatever; he knew what he wanted, and he went for it. Most of the time, he made sure he didn’t steamroll over someone else’s feelings while he was doing it, but every once in a while, he’d do whatever he needed to do to achieve it. He wasn’t malicious about it, he didn’t specifically set out to hurt people, but it happened. At least he always had the grace to be sorry about it when he found out, and he’d apologize sincerely, and for the most part, he was forgiven. I can’t think of a time when he wasn’t, to be honest. Not only because he’s drop-dead gorgeous, but because he honestly has a good heart. He got that from his Mom. 

After she died and he locked the sweet side of himself away, he became entirely ruthless, not caring at all about other people’s feelings, except for those of us who were close to him. Mostly because we had known him long enough not to put up with his shit when he tried to get uppity with us. That’s a lot of the reason that he and Tuan Yieun can work together. I know everyone thinks that Jimin and Yieun’s families are these huge rivals, but in reality, their fathers were friends and their grandfathers, and as far as I remember, there were a couple of generations before that. So, there is a long history behind their friendship. Not all of the past is happy happy joy joy, but whoever were the leaders at the time always managed to come back to the table and work out their differences before any animosity could fester into actual violence. The last thing anyone needs is Jimin and Yieun’s organizations to be truly at each other's throats. 

Anyway, there are those of us who don’t feel his wrath or have to live with the selfish bastard persona that he presents to the rest of the world. But he threw the whole force of his shittiness against that poor, sweet girl, who was only doing what she thought she had to, to save her family. She sacrificed her life for them. And now, she’s hiding in the fucking closet, and she believes we’re going to kill her and that there isn’t a single soul who cares. Based on her letter, she doesn’t even think her family cares. Because of him. 

Honest to god, Jimin, I love you more than life, but if I thought watching me punish you would make her feel better, you’d be screaming right now. 

I wish I had told him I wanted to see her before he took me on that little tour of the house. I wish I had told him that if he wanted to talk privately to me, we should do it at another time when Wren was occupied with something else. I wish Wren hadn’t dug herself so deeply into her insecurities that she would understand that Jimin didn’t mean it and remember what she’d said about not wanting us to read her blog, precisely because it might hurt us if she wasn’t there to explain. I wish she didn’t believe we wanted her dead. I wish, I wish, I wish... I can’t change what happened, but I will do what I can to help Jimin heal Wren’s soft, fuzzy little heart. 

**_Wren’s POV_ **

I’m back in that place... on that street in the dark... only this time, the moon is only a quarter size, and the light it provides is dim, at best. It’s still cold, no, it’s colder, and I’m freezing. As I look down at myself, I see I’m wearing only a set of that jewelry that Jimin bought me. What the fuck? Why am I here? How did I get here? Where is here??? 

I wrapped my arms around my torso and hunched over a bit to try to keep my body as warm as I could, then started walking. I was again in the center of the street, and I had no idea if I was heading toward or away from the door that had opened for me the last time, since there were no directional signs, or street names, or even house numbers, to provide a clue. 

I think this is a dream... isn’t it? It... it feels real. I can hear sound, and it’s what you’d expect – the sigh of the wind as it rushes through the branches of the... wait... there’s a break in the buildings, and I see... trees... 

Now, I’m faced with a dilemma. I remember the beast or whatever it was that was pursuing me the last time I was here. So... do I continue walking on the street and try to find the person who’d saved me, or do I enter the woods? Actually, it looks like more of a park, although I can’t see the end of it, but there is a cobblestone path wending its way around the tree trunks. And, I don’t hear the beast or any of its brethren that had picked up its terrible cry the last time I was here. Maybe it’s safe to explore the park. Maybe there’s a phone booth, except now I have no pockets to pull a phone number out of, and even if I did have a phone number, would I be able to make a call without a credit card to pay for it? 

Of course, since I was trying to decide which direction I should walk, I had stopped in the dead center of the street, at the junction where the houses split to reveal the park. And then, I heard it. That rumbling growl that set my stomach churning and turned my insides to water. I couldn’t tell which direction it was coming from because it echoed off the stones and bricks, and I also thought I heard another voice join it, but I wasn’t sure about that either. Since the light was so weak, I also couldn’t see shadows far enough in the distance to tell if it was close or far. 

But... maybe if I can get to the trees, I can climb one and hide... unless the beast can scent me, and also climb trees. Or if there are really more than one, they could just wait at the base of the tree for me to become too exhausted to keep myself up there, and they could tear me apart when I fell. 

Oh, great, Wren, just great, now you’ve scared the hell out of yourself more than what you already were. So, let’s start screaming and running down the street, shall we? 

Sure! I answered myself as I turned back the way I’d come (I don’t have any idea why, it just seemed like I wasn’t getting anywhere going the other way, either), and started pelting down the middle of the street, shrieking at the top of my lungs, begging for someone to help me. 

Then I remembered that I needed to be closer to the doors in case one did open, or I’d run past it before I realized they’d opened it, and they might close it and not open it again. And then I’d be genuinely fucked, because now I could definitely hear more of those terrible growls, and it sounded like they weren’t very far away. 

I changed course and zigged toward the buildings on my left, since I vaguely remembered that was the side I’d been grabbed from the last time, and I continued racing along the cobbles, screaming bloody murder, only now, I was calling the name of the person who’d saved me. 

“JIMIN!!! PLEASE JIMIN, HELP ME!!!!” 

I suddenly heard the sound of something running behind me, something with feet that pounded the ground and claws that scratched the stones each time they landed, and one growl rose higher than the others into a blood-chilling howl. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I swear I felt the touch of hot, humid breath; when suddenly, a door opened, a hand reached out and grabbed my arm, yanked me through the doorway, and let me go to fall among the soft, warm whatever it was I’d landed on the last time. This time, as I rolled over and sat up, I saw Jimin pulling on the door to try to slam it closed and kicking at something that was trying to keep him from doing so. 

He wasn’t shouting or screaming, he wasn’t even yelling, he was utterly silent except for the grunts that escaped his mouth, his entire focus on shutting the door, and I could see that he was quickly losing the battle... whatever that thing was out there, it was supernaturally strong, and the claws on its feet were digging lines in the door. I realized that if I didn’t help, we’d both be dead, so I jumped up, ran over to him, grabbed him around the waist, then started dragging him backward. I’m not sure what I expected that to do, but luck was on my side somehow, and it gave him enough leeway to lift his foot and kick it as hard he could. I heard the sound of something cracking, which must have been a couple of the beast’s toes because it howled in pain, then yanked its foot out of the doorway, and Jimin slammed the door shut and threw the locks. 

And then I remembered that I was stark naked with only those wanton jewels decorating my charms, and I had my arms wrapped around his waist, and I was standing behind him with my body fully pressed against his back. 

This time when I woke up, I started shrieking when I realized that my subconscious saw him as my savior when the reality was that he was my executioner.


	68. Please don't abandon me

**_ Jimin’s POV _ **

I had dozed off in the dark warmth of the closet while holding my beautiful, heartbroken wife against me, having listened to her soft breathing, the feeling of her heart against my hand as I touched her soft skin comforting me, while my embrace inexplicably comforted her. I was shocked that she let me hold her, amazed that I still had the power to soothe her, even after I was the one who had shattered her to begin with, from the moment we met until today. 

It was darker in the closet than usual because it was now wholly nighttime, and the moonlight wasn’t enough to illuminate the bedroom and provide a sense of space. Consequently, when Wren woke up screaming, it took me a few moments to realize where I was, as my confused mind tried to convince me I was floating in a dark womb somewhere. 

As I began to piece together my thoughts, Wren shrieked again, then I felt her body press against mine, and the two of us slid further away from the wall as she must have stretched out her legs and pushed against it. Before I could gather more of my wits to hold on to her, she’d scrambled onto her hands and knees, then vaulted herself over me, as though she was a runner and someone had just shot the starting gun. 

“WREN!! STOP!!!” I yelled while I tried to gain my feet. 

I don’t know if it’s because she’s lighter or drinks more water than I do, or she is just more able to deal with hot, humid weather than I am, but I wake up groggy here, and it takes me a couple of minutes to get myself together enough to function. Unfortunately, she doesn’t need any time at all – her eyes pop open, and she’s ready to go... well unless I’d spent the night adoring her, and then she might be a little muzzy. Still, that was not the norm for her. 

So. Here we go again. She’s fled, it’s dark, and she’s naked. Except this time, she is absolutely convinced I want to kill her. Fuck. Well, at least I’d sent the Misters and Jungkook away so that she won’t disturb any of their slumbers. And hopefully, she won’t scream again, so the neighbors don’t get more suspicious than they already are. 

Oh, funny story... (yes, I realize Wren is running around the house or yard, buck naked, but really, where is she going to go? She’d been wearing a dress earlier – which I hadn’t realized – which meant she could easily have left the yard through the front gate and disappeared. But she didn’t. So, I’m pretty sure I don’t have any reason to worry that she’ll go running out into the street now.) 

Anyway, back to the funny story. I’d sent Mr. and Mrs. Kim around to the closest neighbors to our house with care packages of Mrs. Kim’s famous sweet breads and cookies, so they could introduce themselves and explain what was going on, in case the neighbors heard screams and loud voices coming from our vicinity. We didn’t want to create any elaborate lies because then everyone would have to know about it, in case the neighbors questioned any of our other friends, so they told the truth... mostly. The only thing that was partly fabricated was they were told we were newlyweds and... well... everyone knows what newlyweds are like... 

To be honest, it’s not really that much of a lie... granted, we’re not newlyweds, but when it comes to getting to know each other, we are... apparently everyone understood, accepted the gift baskets happily, and they all went on their merry ways. 

So, hearing Wren screaming and me yelling won’t surprise anyone, but we’d been trying to keep the noise down during the night when people were sleeping. We'd done pretty well... until now. Dammit. 

I stood up and stalked out of the closet, went to my dresser, grabbed a pair of shorts, and pulled them on, then sat on the end of the bed to plan a strategy. 

Maybe I should just leave her wherever she’s gone to ground, until tomorrow when the sun is up, and I can find her more easily. Or, just wait until it gets hot enough during the day that she can’t stand it anymore and comes to me to surrender – she might be stubborn, but she’s not as stupid as she thinks she is; she knows that without water, she will get too dehydrated and it isn’t pleasant. She knows that because that was one of the side effects when she refused to eat, and she told Mrs. Lee that she wouldn’t let that happen again, no matter what was going on. 

So, at some point tomorrow, she’ll have to come get some water. And, since she thinks her demise is inevitable, maybe she’ll just be calm and stay where I can see her, until... I looked at the clock and saw that it was three-thirty in the morning... so, maybe she’ll stay calm and in sight until tomorrow since it’s now the day before Christmas eve. 

“Fuck,” I sighed heavily. “I just want to hold my baby.” I then shocked myself by completely breaking down. Like, to the point where I couldn’t hold myself up, so I crawled onto the bed and curled into a ball, then just wailed. Which was definitely loud enough for the neighbors to hear, but I didn’t have the energy to get up and close the doors and windows, and honestly, I didn’t care. I was just so tired of being afraid of losing her, when every time I turned around, I did something else that pushed her farther away from me. 

I sank into it and let it all out. I think I probably cried about my mom – like, really cried – for the first time in years... maybe even since shortly after she died. I cried for the loss of her, and how much I missed her, and how terribly I’d treated my Dad and Julie, and how I missed my little brother, and how much of a shithead I’d been to so many people for so long. I howled my remorse to the heavens. And finally, I cried because of how badly I’d hurt my Wren. My sweet, precious, beautiful, amazing wife. Mine. Who I’d treated as lower than dirt until I’d broken her  heart. My Wren. I am so, so sorry. I love you so much, I need you so much... please don’t leave me... please come back to me... please believe me when I tell you that you are loved and safe and needed and wanted, and your presence blesses anyone who knows you... please, my pretty girl... please don’t abandon me... 

I didn’t realize I’d stopped crying hard enough to speak, and I didn’t even know I’d actually uttered those words until I felt a soft, small hand gently petting my hair. 

**_ Wren’s POV _ **

I tore out of the bedroom and ran to the dining area, then stopped. 

Well, now what? Stupid me didn’t think to grab a dress when I raced out of the closet, so here I am, naked as a jaybird... again. Hopefully, no-one is here but me and Jimin. As I said, I’m not shy about my body, but I don’t want to go flouncing about like I live at a nudist colony, either. Then again, as often as Jimin and I are running around the house, or just lounging around, in the buff, maybe this is our own private one. Heh. Still, I would be the only one going au naturel at the moment, and I’d prefer not to be. 

I knew I couldn’t go back to the bedroom and find something to wear because, well, Jimin’s in there. Oh shit, he’s probably just about ready to come after me. He yelled for me to stop a little bit ago. Fuck, where am I going to hide? 

I started toward the stairs to go down to the first floor and out into the yard, then stopped again, and sighed. 

Honestly, Wren, what are you going to accomplish except being bitten by mosquitos? At least in the house, we have citronella candles all over the place, so we don’t get many of the bedamned bugs in here. 

I walked over and sat on the couch in defeat. I noticed that Jimin had left his laptop open, and now the battery was dead, so at least I didn’t have to be confronted by my fears in writing; I could just let them party in my head. I sighed softly and lay down, my gaze automatically drawn to the place where I knew the bedroom door was, behind the wall panel. Jimin hadn’t turned a light on, which meant he was probably thinking how to sneak after me. 

But I’m going to stay right here. There’s no point in me hiding; I can’t get clothes and leave, so... 

I lay there and thought again about my dream, wondering why it was Jimin who kept saving me. Now that I’d had the dream a second time, more of it was clear to me while I was awake, and I remembered the feeling of abject terror as the beast, whatever it was, chased me; and the sudden relief when the door was flung open for the second time, and I was yanked from danger. 

I thought more about my actions when I’d helped him be able to get the door closed. I wondered what would have happened if I’d stayed asleep, what he would have done when I’d let go of his waist, and he’d turned around and seen me naked, except for that jewelry. I’m pretty sure I know what my dream  self wanted , and since my subconscious thought he was pretty nifty, I’m also pretty sure the dream Jimin would have given it to me. Le Sigh. 

I rolled onto my back and rested a forearm over my forehead while I stared at the ceiling. 

I... I just want my husband to love me... is that so much to ask? My husband and his lover, who are both gods. Shit, even if they do plan to kill me on Christmas Eve, maybe I could spend a few hours at least enjoying them. Fuck. Heh, I could become a proper whore and fuck them without feelings... perhaps they’d be willing to bargain for my life, instead of paying me with money. 

Suddenly, I heard something I’d never heard before. I sat up and tried to pinpoint where it was coming from and what it was... it sounded like... wait... fuck... that’s Jimin... oh my god, and he’s... he’s not just crying, he’s... oh fuck... 

I got up and ran around to the bedroom and hurried in. I could barely see him because of the low light of the moon, but I could see enough to find the lump that was my husband, curled into a ball in the middle of the bed, sobbing his heart out. And as I approached the bed quietly, unsure of whether I should try to comfort him or not, while I wondered where Jungkook was and why he wasn’t here doing it, Jimin started talking. 

He wasn’t speaking very loudly, and his voice was thick with tears, but I was standing near enough that I could hear every word clearly, and as he spoke, I started to cry. But not because I was afraid or resigned to my fate... but because of the things he was saying. Talking to his mother, asking her why she had to leave him; telling her how much he loved and missed her; how much she would have loved me if she’d met me, and he thanked her for sending me to him, and apologized to her for having treated me so horribly. He apologized to his Dad and Julie and all of the employees who worked for him and any other person anywhere he’d dealt harshly with because he’d turned so cold. 

I almost sobbed out loud when he talked about his brother. He told his brother that he hoped he was doing well and happy and that we would meet him one day. He apologized to Jungkook and all of his friends, and then... he started talking to me... 

I’ve never seen him like this... ever... even when he’s cried with me, he’s held something back, but now, while he believes he’s all alone, he’s opened the flood gates and is letting it all out at once. I wonder when the last time is that he’s had a cry like this – the kind that cleans all the gunk out of your innermost recesses and lets you breathe again, for a while. I would never have thought he was capable of feeling despondence this deep. Then again, he did shut down his emotions because of his grief, so he does have the capacity; he just buried it.

So, after he went through everything else, and he started to talk to me, without knowing I was there, I made the final decision to love him. No matter what. No matter if he and Jungkook were going to kill me tomorrow; and if they weren’t, even if things went back to the way they’d been before, and I became a prisoner in that huge mansion again. I hoped neither one of those scenarios would happen, but... he was grieving. And even if he’d been lying to me this whole time, since we’d arrived here, he’d still held me and comforted me every time I’d cried. 

Yes, he’d told Jungkook I was exhausting, but... well, he’s not wrong. I make myself tired with all this emotional turmoil and freaking-out bullshit. And yes, I’m a big fucking crybaby. But... he’s never actually said to me that he wanted me to stop. He’s never even looked at me like he was disgusted that I keep doing it. When he looks at me, and I start to cry, his expression becomes so soft and sweet, and his voice is quiet and loving. Maybe this is all a colossal misunderstanding, just like he said it was. 

As I came to that conclusion, he said the words that clinched it all for me. 

_ Please don’t abandon me. _

I know what it feels like to be abandoned. And it suddenly occurred to me that he must have felt that was what his mother did when she died. No, it wasn’t her fault, but she left, right when he was on the cusp of manhood, and they had been so very close. She left him, just as he’d left me, and both of us were broken because of it. 

I reached out my hand and slowly started to pet his soft, beautiful hair. “Hush, my Jimin-ah... I’m here now... I’m here, and no matter what happens, I’ll stay with you until you make me leave. I’ll not abandon you, my darling...”


	69. Hello, Papa?

**_ Jimin’s POV _ **

I am constantly surprised at the strength Wren carries in her small, lithe body. I chalk it up to the months of physical therapy, and she’s started exercising with me in our weight room here. So, after I felt her hand on my head, she pushed at my shoulder to coax me to roll onto my back. But I was still too heartsore to want to uncurl from my fetal position, so I resisted her. 

Well, you know how I am so careful with her when she doesn’t want to move, and I don’t make her, or I do it very gently? Wren apparently decided fuck it, she wasn’t putting up with my shit. She got on the bed, and started punching me. And pushing me. And let me tell you, her punches hurt. She wasn’t trying to injure me, but she was hitting me in the places that would make me instinctively try to shield, so I ended up rolling onto my back while I was trying to grab her hands to make her stop pounding me. 

Of course, when I did that, my legs unbent, and I suddenly found myself lying flat on the bed with a naked Park Wren sitting on my groin. And then she leaned forward, grabbed my wrists, pushed them above my head, and kissed me. Not caring one whit about the fact that my face was a slobbery mess from my crying. She kissed me like I was saving her life when, in reality, she was saving mine. 

And then she let go of my wrists, stopped kissing me, and let herself collapse on me entirely, like a baby, while I wrapped my arms around her and held her. 

She was gently kissing my neck when she whispered, “I’m sorry, Daddy... I’m sorry that I thought you and Papa were going to hurt me. I... I still don’t know that you aren’t, but... but I love you too much to want to be away from you... even if I only have a little while left with you, I want every second of it to be near you...” 

I snuggled her and rubbed her back, tears still leaking from the corners of my swollen eyelids as I whispered back. “Wrennie... my sweet, beautiful baby... Jungkook and I aren’t going to hurt you, I swear it on my Mother’s memory. We planned some wonderful surprises for you, sweetheart, and I don’t want to tell you what they are because I want you to truly be surprised and happy, and I’m sorry if that makes you still worry.” I turned my head and nuzzled her forehead, chuckling as I ended up sniffling in her hair. “Oh god, we need to go take a shower; I just turned you into a mess, too...” I hugged her tightly, then murmured, “Just wait one more day, pretty girl, and I promise you will be so, so happy...” 

“I’m happy now,” she replied, “but okay, I promise I won’t try to hide or run away again.” She sighed softly and nuzzled my neck, then asked, “Can... can Papa come back? I... I want to apologize to him, too...” 

I smiled and stroked my hand up and down her back, then gently cupped one of her bottom cheeks and squeezed it tenderly. “We can call and see... do you want to talk to him and ask?” 

“Mhm,” Wren hummed, nodding, then sliding her arms around my neck to hug me. “Maybe... maybe he’ll come soon, and we can take a shower together, then sleep... I’m kinda tired... you better stop rubbing my butt, or I’ll relax too much to stand up...” 

I chuckled softly and lightly slapped her bottom, then urged her to slide off of me so I could sit up. “I need to find my phone; I think Jungkook left it on the dining table... would you like to come with me to get it? You need to eat and drink a little something before we go to bed.” 

As soon as I said that about food, Wren’s stomach growled, and she blushed. “Yes, please...” she replied sweetly, then took my hand as I got up from the bed and helped her off of it. I kept hold of her hand as we walked down the corridor to the dining area, then picked up my phone and dialed Jungkook’s number. 

**_ Jungkook’s POV _ **

I arrived at the other house a short while later – it's only a ten-minute drive if the traffic isn’t heavy... and at two-thirty in the morning, it definitely isn’t. The house was dark, but the windows allowed enough of the weak moonlight to at least illuminate the furniture, so I hadn’t stumbled into anything. As I didn’t want to wake anyone, I entered quietly, and I went to my room, set my bags down, closed the door, and dropped onto the bed. 

Fuck, that was surreal. I wonder how Jimin is doing with Wren now. I doubt that I’ll hear from him until later today, so I may as well take a shower and sleep. Luckily, I had a room with a bathroom, and once I’d cleaned up, I climbed under the sheet, then lay on my back with my hands resting under the back of my head, and stared at the ceiling. I thought I was tired enough to sleep, but the events that had occurred since I'd arrived at Jimin and Wren’s house kept running through my mind, along with the regrets of things we could have done differently, to have avoided all of it. 

I had just started to doze off when I heard my phone ringing. I sat up in a panic and looked around, not remembering where I’d set it when I walked in, but then I saw it on the dresser across the room. “Fuck, why didn’t I put it on the table next to the bed...” I got up and hurried over, picked the phone up, and looked at the caller id, my heart immediately beginning to thump hard in my chest as I saw it was Jimin. “Please let this be a good thing,” I murmured to myself, then picked up the call. 

“Hello? Jiminie?” I said quietly, still careful not to wake anyone else up. 

“Papa?” 

I blinked. That definitely isn’t Jimin. “Wren-ah?” 

“Yes, it’s me, Papa...” She sounded uncertain, as though she shouldn’t have called me. 

“Wren, honey, is Jimin there? Are you both all right?” I know I sounded worried... which I was. 

“Uh... uh-huh... do you... do you want to talk to him?” I heard her voice get softer as she must have moved the phone away from her face, and she whispered, “I think he wants to talk to you, Daddy... he asked if we’re okay...” 

I know the expression on my face was dumbstruck, and when Jimin got on the phone, it took me a few seconds to be able to say anything in return. 

“Koo? It’s me... we’re both fine...” There was a pause while Jimin waited for me to reply, and it took long enough that he said, “Jungkook? Are you there?” 

I cleared my throat and said, “Sorry, yes... yes, I’m here... what’s going on? I mean, are you sure everything is all right? Why are you calling?” 

“Yes, everything is fine, and I should let Wren answer that question.” I heard Jimin’s voice get distant as he said, “Baby, your Papa wants to know why we called him... do you want to ask him, or shall I?” 

I heard her whisper, “I can do it,” in a somewhat annoyed tone, which made me snicker, as I could imagine the two of them sitting there and her rolling her eyes at him. During the time that Jimin had allowed me to be around Wren, I’d seen her little bitty bratty side when she’d get frustrated about something, and she is so cute, with the eye rolls and the melodramatic sighs. 

“Hi Papa, it’s me again,” she said softly, then she giggled and hissed, “Daddy, stop that, I can’t talk when you’re ticklin’ me!” 

I blinked, took the phone away from my ear, and looked at it to be sure I really was talking to Wren and Jimin, since a little more than an hour ago, Wren had gone to hide in her nest, and Jimin had gone to try to comfort her. 

“Hello? Papa?” I heard Wren say. 

I put the phone back to my ear and said, “Oh, sorry baby, I’m here... why did you call me? Do you need something, baby? Do you want me to go to the store and get you some ice cream?” (What, Jungkook? Ice cream? Where the hell did that come from??)

“Hahaha, oh Papa, that’s funny... but... hm... yes, I would like that very much...” I heard Jimin ask her what I’d said, and she replied, “Papa’s going to bring me ice cream!” 

I honestly thought I was having a weird dream. Like, how the hell did this conversation even happen? And then I heard Jimin’s voice again. 

“Jungkook, you can’t give her ice cream in the middle of the night.” I heard Wren protesting and some sort of struggle going on – I imagined she was trying to grab his phone in order to tell me yes I could, but suddenly I heard a couple of sharp smacks, followed by a couple of cries saying ‘Ouch! OUCH!!’, and Jimin said, “Wren, be a good girl, no ice cream tonight. We’ll take you tomorrow after we wake up...” 

“O-okay, Daddy... owwwowow...” Wren sniffled as she took back the phone. “P-Papa? Are y-you still t-there?” I could vaguely hear Jimin cooing to her, and she whispered, “’s okay, Daddy, I was bein’ bad... owww...” 

I facepalmed myself and shook my head. Oh my god, he’s been living with that cutie for over a week? I am so fucking jealous. 

“P-papa?” She murmured. 

“Oh, yes, I’m here, baby... we’ll get ice cream tomorrow, just like your Daddy said, okay? Did you need anything else?” I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, then flopped backward to relax, holding the phone to my ear while I imagined the two of them snuggling. Jimin, you lucky bastard. 

“Um... yes... w-would... I mean... if you don’t mind... c-could you... c-come back? I... I’m sorry I got s-so scared... but... but me and Daddy... we wanna sleep with you... I mean... go to sleep... cuz I’m tired and need a shower... but I want to say I’m sorry in person...” I could hear the uncertainty in Wren’s voice again since she couldn’t see the big, goofy grin that was now splitting my lips. 

“Of course, I can, baby... I’m not very far away at all; I’ll be there in a few minutes.” I waited to see if she’d say anything else. 

“Yay!” She whispered, and Jimin chuckled. “Um... you can... um... I mean, if you want to... you can put your stuff in my dresser again... and stay...” 

“Hm,” I replied as I thought about that. “Is that you telling me it’s okay or is it your Daddy?” 

“It’s not me,” I heard Jimin retort, “I’d be fine with you not coming over!” 

I laughed. “Tell your Daddy that he is going to be in big trouble when I get there...” I put the phone on speaker, set it on the bed, and then quickly put on the clothes I’d been wearing. 

“Uh oh,” Wren whispered, “maybe you should hide, Daddy; Papa says you’re in big trouble...” 

Jimin started laughing and whispered to her, “He doesn’t scare me...” 

Wren gasped. “Well, he’d scare me if he said I was in trouble! Just like you do when you say it!” 

Jimin chuckled, and I could hear him as he took the phone from her. “All right, Koo, this cutie and I are going to get off the phone, so I can feed her some fruit and get her to drink some water. If we’re not in the dining area when you get here, we’ll be in the shower.” 

I laughed, picked the phone back up, and then made sure I had the house key in my pocket. “I had no idea she was this adorable when she’s tired... you’ve been keeping secrets from me, Jimin-ah...” 

Jimin laughed and replied, “Of course I’ve kept her a secret from you; I wanted her all to myself for as long as I could get her!” 

“Well, now you have to share her, for a little bit, at least... I’ll be there shortly...” 

“All right,” Jimin answered, “see you soon, Kook-ah.”


	70. Dream sweet, my loves

**_Narrator’s POV_ **

A short while later, Jungkook entered the dining area to find Jimin and Wren sitting at the table, the beautiful girl cuddled on the blonde young man’s lap, while he fed her pieces of papaya and mango and gave her sips of ice water. The dark-haired young man had been quiet enough that Wren and Jimin hadn’t noticed he’d arrived, and he stood quietly and observed them for a few minutes. 

Jimin held a cube of fruit to Wren’s mouth, and she dutifully opened her mouth like a little bird, so he could pop it in, then; as she chewed, he held the glass of water to her lips. He started tipping it before she was ready and a cold stream of liquid dribbled down her chin and onto her breasts, causing her to squeal softly, then giggle. 

“Daddy! You did that on purpose!” Wren whispered indignantly. 

“Mmm, guilty as charged,” Jimin replied, then set the glass down, cupped one of her soft mounds in the palm of his hand, lowered his head, and gently licked the water from her skin before sucking her nipple into his mouth and nibbling it gently with his teeth. 

“Mmm... oh... w-well... if you’re g-gonna do t-that... then...” Wren stuttered, her hand moving to slink into his soft hair as she moaned. 

Jungkook cleared his throat, causing Jimin and Wren to jump a little bit; the sweet girl’s nubbin suddenly tugged from between his lips with a pop. “Mind if I join you?” Jungkook murmured quietly as he dropped his bags and walked over to pull out the chair beside where the two sat. 

“Not at all,” Jimin replied with a warm smile, then tilted his head back as Jungkook leaned down to steal a loving kiss before he sat on the chair next to them. 

“Hi, Papa,” Wren said softly, a smile curving her own lips. “I’m sorry about earlier...” 

“It’s all right, baby,” he replied, then blinked and held out his arms as Wren turned to move from Jimin’s lap and settle in his. “Well, hello there, sweetie...” Jungkook lifted his gaze to Jimin’s, who was grinning ear to ear, then looked back at the beauty he was holding. 

“I’m really sorry, Jungkook-ah,” Wren said again, then sniffled and hugged her arms around his neck while pressing her face into the hollow of his collarbone. “I... I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, too...” 

“Too?” Jungkook asked, then looked at Jimin. 

“I... I hurt Jiminie really bad... he... he cried so hard... hearing him do that... made me feel horrible...” Wren sniffled again, and Jungkook could feel her tears begin to wet the collar of his shirt. He took a closer look at Jimin’s face in the soft light from under the kitchen counter and now noticed the blonde’s eyes were severely swollen, even as he smiled and reached over to rub his hand up and down the beautiful girl’s back. 

“It’s all right, Wren-ah, you don’t have to feel bad anymore...” Jimin scooted his chair closer, and Wren moved one of her arms to place it over Jimin’s shoulders, then hugged the two young men tightly. 

“O-okay... I’ll... I’ll try not to...” she whispered, and both of them caressed her gently. 

“I forgive you, Wren-ah,” Jungkook whispered, “I understand why you were scared, and I’m sorry Jiminie and I didn’t think about how you’d feel if I didn’t greet you right away. But look, here I am now, and you’re greeting me, right? So, you forgive me, too?” 

Wren sighed softly and nodded, then lifted her head to look at Jimin, then at Jungkook. “Can... can I... kiss you, Papa?” 

Jungkook looked at Jimin, who nodded, then back at Wren and replied, “Of course you can, baby...” 

Wren pressed her soft mouth against the dark-haired young man’s lips while Jimin watched with a smile, his hand sliding along her leg to lightly slip between her thighs and tease his fingertips over her clit, causing her to moan and squirm on Jungkook’s lap. And, from what Jimin could tell, her kiss became quite a bit needier. 

By the time the kiss was broken by mutual decision, both Jungkook and Wren were panting softly, Wren had soaked the front of Jungkook’s shorts, and Jungkook and Jimin’s cocks were hard and aching. 

“I think we should go take our shower now so that we can get some rest; otherwise, our sleep schedule is going to be all messed up,” Jimin whispered as he slipped his hand from between Wren’s legs and licked his fingers. 

“I think that’s a splendid idea,” Jungkook replied, and when both of the men looked at Wren, she smiled muzzily and nodded. 

“You carry our baby, Koo; I’ll get your bags,” Jimin said, standing up and walking to where Jungkook had dropped them. 

“All right,” Jungkook replied, then stood, laughing when he started to pick Wren up in the bridal style, but she foiled his attempt and climbed him like a koala instead. “Well, that works, then,” he whispered, his hands gripping her plump bottom while he started walking toward the bedroom. 

He walked into the bedroom, then entered the bathroom, automatically reaching to flip on the light switch. 

“Only do one, okay, Papa? Too much light hurts my eyes...” Wren murmured. 

“Mmm, okay, baby...” He turned toward the door as Jimin entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Shucking himself out of his shorts, he reached for Wren. 

“Here, let me take her and get in the shower while you get undressed.” 

Wren giggled, then whispered, “This is so weird... I’m a twenty-seven-year-old woman, but I feel like a young girl right now...” She yawned widely as Jungkook set her on her feet, and Jimin took her hand and led her into the glass enclosure. 

The two men chuckled, and Jimin slid an arm around her waist to hold her close while he turned on the water. “Is that a good weird or a bad weird, baby?” The blonde man murmured. 

“ ‘s good,” Wren whispered, then blinked at him owlishly. “I’m sleepier than I realized, Daddy...” 

Jimin smiled and hugged her gently, then brought her under the warm stream. “We’ll hurry then, baby...” 

Jungkook stepped into the shower with the two of them, closed the door, and then looked down at Wren’s backside. “Oooh, I see two handprints on your poor bottom...” He stepped closer and gently patted her cheeks, then rubbed them softly. 

Wren nodded while Jimin smiled and kissed her forehead. “I got spanked cuz I was sassy...” 

“Here, baby, go to Jungkook, so I can get the shampoo and wash your hair...” Jimin gently turned her toward the other man, then reached for the bottle. 

Jungkook moved to sit on the shower bench, brought Wren with him, and then had her stand between his legs. She rested her hands on his shoulders, and he gently caressed her hips while they looked at each other. “Did it make your pretty kitty wet when he did that, baby?” 

“Have her sit on your lap, she gets even more relaxed when I wash her hair, and her knees will probably buckle,” Jimin murmured to Jungkook. 

Jungkook nodded and started to turn her sideways to have her sit on his thigh, but she stepped from between his legs and lowered her hands to push at his knees, urging him to put his knees together. Once he’d done that, she straddled his thighs and sat facing him. She placed her hands on his shoulders again and smiled bashfully as she whispered, “If I’m too close, you might get shampoo in your eyes...” And then even more quietly, but both Jungkook and Jimin could hear her, “It made my kitty puffy, and it drooled a little...” 

Jungkook’s eyebrows rose under his bangs, and he lifted his gaze to Jimin, who nodded his head and smiled. “My shorts were damp when we got off the phone with you, and not just from me being hard...” As he began to rub the shampoo gently into Wren’s long locks, Jungkook slipped his hand between her legs and lightly trailed his fingertips along her puss. 

Wren moaned softly, her fingers tensed on his shoulders, and Jungkook looked up into Jimin’s eyes again. “Jiminie... are you sure you’re all right with me doing this to her?” The dark-haired man’s voice was soft and warm. 

Jimin offered the same smile in return and nodded his head. “I am, yes... I was more worried that Wren-ah wouldn’t be, but it seems she likes it... is that true, pretty girl? Do you like Jungkookie’s fingers doing what they’re doing right now?” 

Wren was shivering as Jungkook’s touch had become a bit more insistent, and he was pressing his fingertips between her labia and stroking her inner petals, causing her to roll her hips. She moaned a bit more loudly and nodded her head, careful not to tug her hair from Jimin’s hands. “Uh... uh-huh... oh... oh Jungkookie... that... I like that... a lot...” 

Jimin chuckled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “You’re beautiful, baby... tilt your head back, Wren-ah, let me rinse your hair,” Jimin murmured, as he’d finished with the shampooing and picked up the large plastic cup they used so she didn’t have to stand under the shower. “We found out that I very much enjoy washing and rinsing, then drying your hair for you, didn’t we, baby?” 

“Mhm,” Wren hummed, her eyes closing as she gave herself over to the sensations rolling through her body. 

“We also found out that she loves it too, but it also nearly puts her to sleep, like when I rub her butt before bed. My poor sweetie almost fell down under the shower, except Daddy was paying attention and caught her before she did. Since then, we make sure she’s sitting on the bench, don’t we?” 

Wren nodded her head and sighed, and Jungkook laughed softly as he felt the sudden stream of warm water wash over his knees when Jimin poured it on her hair. 

The dark-haired man alternated between watching his fingers play with Wren’s soft pussy, her sweet face as her expression showed her pleasure at what he and Jimin were doing to her, and Jimin’s face, as the blonde man so carefully washed and rinsed his wife’s hair. “If I wasn’t here to see you do this, Jiminie, I wouldn’t have believed it,” Jungkook whispered. 

Once her hair was rinsed, Jimin squeezed the water out, then poured some of her conditioner in his palm and began to work it into the ends of her hair, then up, until it was fully incorporated. He grabbed the clip, piled her hair on top of her head, and captured it within the teeth, then stepped back. “I wouldn’t have believed it, either, Koo... but I’m grateful I’m getting the chance now...” He reached out and gently rubbed the back of Wren’s neck, then said, “Okay, baby, time to get you all washed and sparkly clean, so your Papa and I can make you dirty again...” 

Wren giggled, her deep blue eyes blinking open and focusing on Jungkook’s handsome face. “My Daddy is a pervert,” she whispered conspiratorially, causing both men to chuckle. 

Jungkook stopped teasing her and stood up, holding her hips carefully to help her find her feet, then watched as Jimin took the soap and worked it into a lather with his hands. 

“Who’s doing her front?” Jungkook asked. 

“What do you mean, who? I am, of course...” Jimin retorted playfully. 

“Rock paper scissors... winner gets to play with... I mean wash her front...” Jungkook said, while Wren stood between them and blinked sleepily. 

“Yah!” She complained softly, “the baby is getting' even more sleepy while you guys are arguin’ about who gets to tickle her... do half ‘n half... I wanna go to bed...” 

Both of the men looked at her, then started laughing. 

“She’s a demanding little thing, isn’t she?” Jungkook asked, as he sudsed his hands as well, then began to rub her body, from the top of her shoulder down, one hand on her front, and one on her back. 

“She is,” Jimin replied while he did the same to her other side. “That’s why she gets nightly bedtime spankings.” 

“Hey, I do not!” Wren protested fuzzily. “ ‘specially if I’ve had a hard spankin’ like las’ week!” 

Jungkook snickered, and Jimin whispered, “You haven’t been getting them yet, baby, but now that Jungkook is with us, you’ll go to bed with a warm bottom every night...” 

By this time, both of the men’s hands had reached her nethers, and while Jimin teased her clit and gently washed her vulva, Jungkook stroked his hand along the cleft between her cheeks, then very carefully pushed a finger into her ass. 

“I don’t wan’ a... oh... oh god... Papa... Daddy... I’m... I’m gonna... cum... oh... oh oh...” Wren was standing on tiptoe between them now, doing a little dance as they teased her, her hands gripping their biceps, both of their movements slow and sensual as Jimin stroked her and Jungkook slid his digit in and out. 

“That’s my pretty girl, Wren-ah... cum for Daddy... show Papa Jungkook your sweet O-face...” 

Jungkook blinked as Jimin said that, then looked at Wren as she squealed, her mouth dropping open, eyes closing as her head tipped back. He could feel her muscle squeezing around his finger as she climaxed, and as soon as she closed her mouth, Jimin kissed her, sucking softly at her lips as she moaned. 

“Good girl, Wren-ah...” Jimin praised as he slid his hand from between her legs and rested his palm on her flat belly. “Do you want to use some of your special cleanser, or do you want me to rinse the soap and done?” 

Jungkook slowly pulled his finger out of Wren’s ass as she lowered herself to her heels, then set about washing her legs while she leaned against Jimin’s chest. The dark-haired man tapped her ankles softly to urge her to lift her feet, one at a time, then stood up once she was fully covered in soap foam. 

“Jus’ rinsing is okay, Daddy,” Wren replied, her voice now barely loud enough to be audible, her eyelids fluttering partially open as she offered the two men a woozy little smile and a pretty blush. “I... I really sleepy now... Daddies...” 

“All right, baby, I’ll rinse off the soap and the conditioner out of your hair while Koo washes himself, and once he’s done, he’ll take you out of the shower and dry you off, okay?” 

“Mhm,” Wren replied, letting her eyes close again. The process of rinsing only took a few minutes, but she’d fallen into a doze while Jimin did it, and when he handed her to Jungkook, the dark-haired man picked her up into his arms. 

“Yesu, she’s cute,” Jungkook murmured as he looked at her sleeping face, then at Jimin and smiled. 

“I told you,” Jimin murmured back while he reached over and gently brushed his fingers over her cheek. “I can only hope that forever is long enough to make up for the terrible way I’ve treated her.” 

Jungkook nuzzled a kiss against Jimin’s cheek and stepped back, ready to leave the shower with his precious cargo. “Based on today, I highly doubt you will need forever, but I’m sure she’ll appreciate it, anyway...” He looked down at the sweet girl, then back at the blonde man again. “I think I’m going to take her to bed wet; it’s not like we’ll harm anything.” 

Jimin nodded his head as he stood under the showerhead to get himself wet and ready to wash up. “Okay... I had a water-proof mattress cover put on the bed so that it won’t be a problem.” 

Jungkook chuckled softly. “Mmm... still trying to get a girl to pee on you, eh?” 

“Aish, I should never have told you about that!!” Jimin complained as he waved his hand at the other man. “Go on, take Wren-ah to bed; I’ll be there shortly.” He started to wash his hair, and as Jungkook stepped out of the shower and closed the door, Jimin muttered, “And, yes...” 

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

Okay, so yes, Jungkook knows about my kinky little quirk. Actually, he pretty much knows as much about me as he knows about himself; I’ve never felt the need to hide anything from him. He’s never judged me, even when he has gotten angry at me over the years, and now, with everything that happened with Wren, he’s still my staunchest ally. When he was gone for those few years, he was always there for me, I could call him at any time, and he never failed to answer, even if it was just to say a quick hello and that he had to call me back. 

I am fortunate; everyone should have a life-mate like him. And from what Wren has done and said so far, I think she will be the other piece to our puzzle. I know she’s still afraid, and I know she will continue to be wildly emotional for however long she needs to – and maybe for the rest of our lives – but I don’t care. And Jungkook doesn’t either. The two of us will keep her safe. Of course, he’ll be going back to Seoul after the first of the year, so Wren and I will have more time alone, but he’ll come back and visit us in whatever country we’re staying in until it’s time for us to go home and live together in the mansion. 

I finished my shower and dried off, then turned off the bathroom light and stepped into the bedroom. Jungkook had left the small lamp next to the bed on, and the soft shine illuminated his and Wren’s bodies as they lay beside each other in the big bed. They were lying on their sides facing each other, and she’d thrown her arm and leg over him to be able to snuggle as close as possible, while his arm was securely wrapped over her waist, and his thigh was between hers and tucked against her soft pussy. And, they were sound asleep. 

I smiled happily, turned off the lamp, and climbed into bed with them, moving close to cuddle against Wren’s back, but she surprised me by moaning softly when she felt my touch, then rolled over to drape herself over me. A moment later, the three of us were squeezed together, with Jungkook spooning her, their legs between mine, my leg over their hips, my arm around Wren’s waist, and Jungkook’s over mine with his hand dangling behind my back, and I sighed softly. 

“Dream sweet, my loves,” I whispered, then kissed Wren’s lips, before closing my eyes and drifting into sleep.


	71. A yellow raincoat and hat

_**Jimin's POV**_

I woke up the next morning with my thick cock tip rubbing gently up and down along the slit of Wren's sweet, soaked kitty. 

As I blinked my eyes open, I realized she was lying on top of me and suckling softly at my neck like she had last night – or this morning, whatever you want to call it – and she was moaning and whimpering as she rolled her hips. I turned my head and saw Jungkook lying beside us on his side, his head propped up on his hand, with a Cheshire cat grin curving his full lips. 

"What are..." I started to whisper, but he shook his head and moved his hand to press his finger against his lips. I was confused about why until I heard Wren moan in complaint, and he lowered his hand again. I followed the line of his arm with my gaze, and I moved my own arm to feel what he was doing. 

As my hand rested over his, I could feel his fingers curling and straightening, and I knew he was teasing her by squeezing her bottom cheek gently. I looked back at him and raised one of my eyebrows, causing him to chuckle nearly silently, then he leaned close to whisper in my ear. 

"She was on top of you when I woke up, Jiminie... clinging to you like a baby sloth and suckling at your neck. I started playing with her bottom and... well... apparently, she doesn't like it when I stop..." He demonstrated by lifting his hand off her cheek again, and she made another of those unhappy moans, along with a little grunt. 

Both of my eyebrows rose; I grinned, then wrapped my arms around her to hold her gently, while Jungkook lowered his hand to fondle her again. 

I turned my head slightly, which exposed more of my ear, and Jungkook breathed, "Demanding little thing, isn't she?" And then, he licked his tongue along the helix of my ear, which caused me to groan and lift my hips, which pushed my tip into her pussy, and caused Wren to squeal. 

Her eyes popped open, she lifted her head from my shoulder, then blinked slowly at me, then Jungkook, and grumped, "No playin' with the baby when she sleepy..." And then, she lay her head back on my shoulder and promptly fell back to sleep. 

Jungkook rolled over onto his back and groaned, and before Wren could grunt her disapproval at the sudden cessation of the sweet caressing, I bent my legs to push my dick deeper into her wet cavern, then rubbed her bottom with both of my hands. I lay motionless beneath her and just reveled in the feeling of her tightness surrounding me, her sweet body on top of me, and watched as Jungkook laughed softly while he stared at the ceiling. 

"Oh, my fucking god," he murmured, "she is so fucking adorable. How can you even stand it? 'No playin' with the baby when she sleepy'... oh my god..." 

I grinned and massaged Wren's buns, then slowly started to roll my hips, shifting my cock inside her puss. "I have to admit; sometimes I'm not sure she's real..." I turned my head and nuzzled a warm kiss against her forehead, eliciting a soft sigh and a sweet smile from the slumbering girl, then looked back at Jungkook. "Like... maybe she's one of those human-like robots..." 

Jungkook snorted, Wren frowned and grunted, and I soothed her back to sleep with more slow strokes of my length. "Oops," he whispered as he grinned. He rolled toward us and reached over to lightly trail his finger along the edge of her labia, the tip of his digit tickling against my shaft and causing me to hiss with pleasure. He wet his finger with her juices, then slowly pushed it into her bottom, and leaned closer to offer me a deep, sensual kiss. 

Since Jungkook was fingering Wren's ass and I was slowly fucking her soft kitty, I moved one hand from caressing her cheeks, slid it between my body and Jungkook's, and wrapped my hand around his heavy shaft. And so began our bonding, as Wren slowly awakened and the two of us began kissing her, sharing her mouth between us while leading her to a climax. She squealed as she came; her muscles tightening around my hard dick sent me over the edge with a shout; and my hand stroking Jungkook's length brought him to his own high, a loud cry passing his lips, as well. 

_**Jungkook's POV**_

What. The. Fuck. Was. That? Holy shit. Jimin and I have made love plenty of times and had mind-blowing orgasms, but that was... yesu... and all he was doing was giving me a hand job! 

I gently tugged my finger out of Wren's perfect, tight little ass, and rolled onto my back, panting, gasping, and sweating while I tried to recover my wits. "Fuck... man, if it's like that every time, I think I won't live past thirty, my heart will give out..." 

Jimin laughed and smacked my hip gently, then moved to lie on his side facing toward me as Wren rolled off him and onto her back between us. I rolled on to my side, both of us propped our heads up on our hands, and we smiled at the pretty girl while she blinked sleepily. 

"Good morning, baby..." Jimin murmured as he leaned down to offer Wren a sweet kiss, which she accepted happily. 

"Morning, Daddy... ehm... is it still morning?" She looked toward me, and her smile became bashful. "Morning, Papa..." 

I chuckled quietly and gave her a soft kiss while Jimin lay on his back and reached for his phone on the bedside table. "Morning, baby," I murmured back to her. 

"It's almost noon... three, two, one, now it's noon. So yes, it was morning when you asked." Jimin said, then set his phone down and gently tickled his fingers over Wren's flat belly. 

Wren giggled and stretched her arms over her head, then looked between the two of us as we gazed at her. "Yep," she whispered, "I think I'm going to faint..." She closed her eyes and turned her head as though she'd passed out, and both of us laughed. 

"Aish, silly girl," Jimin murmured as he slid his hand up her stomach and began to squeeze and caress her breast. 

"Mmm," she purred, "yep, I'm completely out of it..." 

I chuckled and cupped her other breast, then leaned close and sucked her nipple into my mouth, then gently nibbled on it with my teeth. 

"Ohhhhh... Jimin-ah... kiss me while Jungkook-ah does that... please..." she whispered, turning her head back toward Jimin and pursing her lips. 

"What a good girl, asking for what she wants... of course, I'll kiss you, beautiful," he murmured, then did as she asked. 

I continued to suckle at her taut pebble and slid my hand down to tease my fingers over her kitty, then slipped them further and gently fingered her. "Mmm," I lifted my head and licked her nipple, then cooed, "I can feel your Daddy's cum dribbling out of your pussy, baby..." 

"Mmmm," she started to reply, then sat up suddenly, surprising both of us as she blinked, then looked at Jimin with a stricken expression on her face. "You... you didn't use a condom..." And she burst into tears. 

_**Wren's POV**_

Oh my god, if I haven't died and gone to heaven, then if heaven feels like this, I want to go now... these two men are making me feel like a true goddess, both of them gentle and soft and taking such great care to please me. Both of their voices are enough to make my kitty wet – Jimin's thick, sweet caramel; and Jungkook's darker, sticky molasses... I am going to die of an overdose of sugar... Death by Daddies... hahahaha, I'll have to tell them that once they stop doing these delicious things to me... 

Wait, what did Jungkook just say?? Shit!! SHITSHITSHIT!!!! 

How the fuck could I have been so stupid??!!! When I felt him pushing into me, I should have made myself wake up so I could remind him, but nooooooo, I just let my body take over and blur out my brain. Fuck. What if I do become pregnant??? I know he said it'd be okay, but it will ruin his plans! Oh god... 

I sat up, looked at Jimin, and told him he'd not used one of those stupid little raincoats, then promptly started to cry. Per usual. Pretty sure if there were a scoreboard somewhere, I'd be winning the battle of the crybabies. Goddammit. 

Fuck. I can't get pregnant!! I mean, I can, and I want to at some point, but not yet!! NO!!!! Shit!!!! 

I started to panic while trying to remember all of the biology I knew. If it was going to happen, one of Jimin's fastest swimmers was already doing the breaststroke toward my eggs, but the frantic part of me was convinced that I could wash those little suckers out if I could just get to the bidet and do a sort of douche with it. I tried to get off the bed, but Jimin grabbed my arm and pushed me back down, then pressed his leg over my thighs and cupped my face in his hand. 

"Wren-ah... sweetheart... it's all right, baby... if it's time for you to get pregnant with our next baby now, it will happen... however, Doctor Chen said that the shot should be fully effective within seven days, but just to be on the safe side, we should use condoms until you have your period. So, since you haven't had it yet, we'll just have to wait and see." He leaned close and kissed me deeply, and I felt Jungkook's hand gently petting my hip and belly. When Jimin stopped kissing me, he sat up, then helped me sit up and pulled me into his lap. When he did, Jungkook moved closer, so the two of them had me wrapped in a sort of cocoon, both of their arms around me and each other. 

I was quickly calming down, the thoughts that had been racing through my head slowing and becoming rational again. "You promise you won't be mad at me?" I whispered. Even though he'd told me it would be all right, and even though he sounded perfectly fine with the idea, I was still afraid that somehow, me getting knocked up now would ruin everything, and he'd go back to hating me. I mean, he says he never hated me, but it sure felt like it. And I know I wouldn't be able to handle that kind of treatment again. 

Jimin hugged me tightly and cuddled me against his chest, then whispered, "Wrennie, I promise I won't be mad, baby... besides, you were sleeping, I could have stopped so that I could put one on..." He kissed me deeply again, then lifted his head and gazed at me, the expression in his dark hazel eyes warm and loving. "I want to make babies with you, pretty girl... it doesn't matter when it happens, even if it happened now... okay?" 

I sniffled and tucked my forehead against his neck. "O-okay, Jiminie..." 

Jungkook rested his hand over my belly and gently rubbed my skin. "I'm taking the men's pill too, Wren-ah... Jimin and I talked about it when we began planning your vacation, and we both started at the same time, so... another couple of weeks, and both of us can take a dip in your pool without wearing a raincoat..." 

I turned my head to look at Jungkook's magnificent face and snickered. "You know... even though that's how I think of those things, I still get this little picture in my head of your penises wearing a yellow raincoat and rain hat..." 

My comment caused both men to laugh, then they started tickling me, and soon, the three of us were lying on the bed together, with me sandwiched between them, while they loved me up again.


	72. PARK LA VOIX WREN!

_**Narrator's POV**_

Eventually, the call of nature lured the three lovers out of bed, and while Wren and Jimin did their business in the master bathroom, Jungkook went to one of the others. A short while later, they were all standing in front of the master bathroom counter, brushing their teeth. 

As Wren bent over the sink to spit the toothpaste out of her mouth, Jungkook reached down and tickled his fingertips over her soft nether lips, causing her to squeal and lift her head. "Ooo! Quit teasin' the baby! Or at least wait til she's done brushin' her teeth!" 

Both men started laughing, and Jimin rubbed his hand up and down her back while Jungkook squeezed one of her bottom cheeks gently. 

"Sorry about that, baby, you're just so irresistible!" Jungkook waited until Wren had moved away from the sink before he bent over to spit out his toothpaste, a strangled yelp escaping his throat when he felt a wet finger poke into his tight backdoor. "Yah!" He lifted his head and looked in the mirror, fully expecting the finger to belong to Jimin, and was shocked to see Wren standing beside him with her arm outstretched behind him, blushing deeply, and a bashful grin curving her pretty lips. 

Jimin was standing beside her with a shocked expression on his face, his toothbrush still in his mouth, toothpaste foam rimming his lips, and Wren gently tugged her finger out, then slowly started to sidle toward the bathroom door. 

"Oops...?" She whispered, then raced out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her to keep the young men from catching her before she could get very far. 

Jimin hurried up and spat into the sink before he started laughing and inhaled the toothpaste, then the two of them cracked up. 

"Okay, so... I'm not hallucinating... Wren really did just stick her finger up my butt?" Jungkook asked while he giggled. 

Jimin started laughing harder and nodded his head. "Nope, that was real... oh my god, the look on your face when you realized it wasn't me... hahahaha..." The blonde young man walked to the bathroom door and opened it, then stepped into the bedroom, his gaze scanning the room as he looked to see if there was a clue about where their adorable miscreant had gone. 

Jungkook followed after, still giggling, and replied, "I can't decide if I'm more shocked that she did it because she seems so innocent, or if it's because she isn't as innocent as she seems." 

Jimin snorted as he opened his dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts. "Believe me, she looks naïve, but she is not... thank god... I think that may be one of the reasons I've learned I adore her so much... you've seen her blush when she's doing something sexy, isn't it the cutest thing?" He walked to the bedroom door and looked out, then called "Wren-ah! Where are you, baby?" 

Jungkook pulled a pair of shorts on and joined Jimin at the door, waiting until they knew if she would answer. Neither one of them expected to hear her, so when she did reply, they looked at each other in surprise. 

"I'm in the kitchen, starting breakfast!" 

_**Jimin's POV**_

"Oh, no no no, that will not do, young lady!" I said as I started walking toward the dining area with Jungkook following after me. "You aren't wearing your jewelry yet; you come with me..." I walked over to her, took her by the arm, then turned her to face toward the bedroom and started walking while smacking her bare bottom and causing her to hop and jump beside me. I wasn't slapping her hard enough to hurt, but I'm sure she felt a slight sting with each one as her tender bottom began to pinken. 

"Ouch! Ow! Daddy!! Ow!!" Wren protested while trying to twist her body away from me and flailing her other hand around behind herself to try to keep mine from connecting with her backside. "I forgot!! Owww!!" 

I took her into the bedroom and stood her beside the bed, then said sternly, "You stand right here, naughty girl." 

Wren lifted her face to look at me, her hands at her sides and a pouty look on her beautiful face. "My Daddy is a meanie, pfft!!" She harrumphed, then crossed her arms under her breasts, cocked her hip, and rolled her eyes. "You're just showin' off cuz Papa is here..." 

Jungkook had followed us back to the bedroom, a bemused expression on his handsome face, and was now leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest while watching the little scene between Wren and me with interest. 

I had turned to open my dresser and bring out the box of jewelry, so I could decide which ones I wanted her to wear today until she made that last comment. Turning back toward her, I blinked and growled softly, "What did you just say, little girl?" 

Her eyebrows rose, her eyes widened, she let out a little squeak, and just as I reached for her because I knew she was going to flee, she turned and jumped on the bed, then ran across it and out the door to the bedroom stairs and the yard. Jungkook and I heard her pounding down them, and then silence as she reached the ground and the soft grass. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake," I sighed, as I shook my head, then looked over at Jungkook and stuck my tongue out at him as he started laughing uproariously. 

"Oh my god, Jiminie, what the actual fuck? Are you sure you haven't been drugging her or something? She's so freaking cute! I had no idea she was so goofy!" 

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smiling and laughing with him. "She is stinking adorable and one of the silliest people I've ever met. I told you, she makes me feel like a little kid again, and now you see what I was talking about, ne?" I looked toward the door she'd run through, then blinked when I saw her out of the corner of my eye, appearing around the corner of the sliding glass door to the spa deck. 

I thought she was coming back into the room to let me put the jewelry on her, and I must say, I was a tad disappointed that the chase had ended so quickly, but when I looked directly at her, she was standing outside the opening and looking at both Jungkook and me, an incredibly mischievous look on her stunning face. 

Wren's POV 

I wasn't entirely sure why I'd come back up to the bedroom; I just felt... really playful. So, when I had both Jungkook and Jimin's attention, I put my hands next to my head, stuck my thumbs in my ears, waggled my fingers, stuck out my tongue, and yelled, "NYAH NYAH, YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!!" Just like a bratty little kid. I thought Jimin's eyes would pop out of his head, and Jungkook just about died when he started laughing harder. 

Me, I turned around and ran back down the spa steps, then around the corner to the yard, and over to the weight room. And then I stood there on the little concrete pad, wondering what to do now since I couldn't actually go anywhere that they wouldn't find me. Oh well, I could make it at least a little interesting, right? 

So, I ran into the weight room, leaving the sliding door open, hurried down the hall to the front bedroom, ran into the adjoining bathroom, and hid behind the shower curtain. There was a window in the bathroom over the bathtub, but the glass was frosted so that no-one could see in, and luckily the shower curtain was dark blue, so my shadow wouldn't show up on it. It was also usually kept partially open, and I stood behind it, trying to calm my breathing, so I didn't give myself away. 

I sat on the edge of the tub and waited, then I started to hear the two men talking, and I began to wonder if perhaps I'd pushed things just a bit too far after last night's escapade. 

_**Jungkook's POV**_

"Oh, come on now, Jimin-ah, you know she's just having fun..." I said as I followed him to the stairs that led to the first floor on the other side of the house. 

"Yes, well, I don't mind a little running around, but after being up for most of the night trying to find her in the fucking dark, I'm just a bit irritated... no, actually, I'm a lot irritated. If she wanted to do this tomorrow or the next day, I might be more willing to go along with it, but right now... when we find her, she is going to get her ass blistered..." Jimin snarled. 

I sighed softly and nodded my head, knowing this mood of his. When he's like this, it's just better to stay out of his way if you don't want to get caught in the crossfire. I felt terrible for Wren's backside. 

"PARK WREN! IF YOU MAKE ME SEARCH FOR YOU, I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!" Jimin yelled as we stood in the foyer, him with his hands on his hips and a furious expression pasted on his gorgeous features, while I just stood beside him and shook my head. 

"Really, Jimin-ah... don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" I looked at him worriedly, and he turned his head to glare at me. 

"Harsh? Seriously??? She's being a brat, and she will be spanked hard and stood in the corner, just like the bad girl she is... PARK LA VOIX WREN! YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!!" Jimin yelled, then tapped his bare foot on the tile. 

A moment later, Wren slunk out of the bedroom and stood by the doorway, her hands in front of her stomach as she played with her fingers and looked down at her feet. "I... I'm sorry, Jimin-ah..." she whispered softly. 

"Come here," he commanded, his voice dark and angry. 

I started to intervene, ready to pull her into my arms as she began to walk past me, but he gave me a look, and I stepped back. 

Wren went and stood directly in front of him, then she and I waited to see what Jimin would do. 

Suddenly, he pulled her to him, slid one arm around her waist, and started smacking her bottom, only instead of spanking her; he softly patted her cheeks. And each time his hand touched her, he whispered, "Bad girl... bad, bad girl, Wrennie... naughty girl... Daddy's pretty, sweet, naughty girl..." 

My mouth dropped open, and I watched as she stood on tiptoe and wrapped her arms around his neck while he continued to tap her bottom, then lowered his head and started to kiss and lick the curve of her neck, her reaction to that being to try to climb him. 

_**Jimin's POV**_

My god, I love her. Somehow, she knew... she knew I wasn't serious about harming her. She came to me without tears, and she melted against me when I started 'spanking' and 'scolding' her, and I could feel her body heat rising as I held her close. She pulled herself up higher when I nuzzled the sweet spot of her neck. 

"That's my naughty girl... come here, baby, sweet thing... bad, bad girl... Daddy's going to give you a licking..." I whispered against her soft skin, cupped my hands under her bum, and pulled her high so that she could wrap her legs around my hips, then I lifted my head and smiled at Jungkook. "Want to help me punish our baby, Jungkookie?" I nuzzled her neck again, causing her to whimper softly and cling more tightly, then started up the stairs with Jungkook following behind me, now looking confused but highly curious.


	73. Sweet as honey

_**Narrator's POV**_

Jimin walked across the dining area and down the corridor to the bedroom, then over to the bed, to gently lay Wren on her back. "You stay here, baby; I'll be right back." He patted her thighs, then murmured, "You can sit up while you wait." 

He walked over to Jungkook and smiled at the dark-haired male, who still looked bewildered, before offering him a loving kiss. "Mmm... I love your kisses, Koo..." Jimin looked back at Wren as she sat on the bed and watched them, a sweet blush coloring her cheeks while a soft smile curved her pretty mouth. "Whatcha' thinkin', beautiful?" 

"I want to watch you kiss each other more..." Wren replied, then lowered her head and smiled bashfully. "You're both... so amazing... and sexy... I like watching..." 

Jungkook grinned. "So... you're an exhibitionist and a voyeur, hm?" He reached behind Jimin and squeezed one of his nether cheeks through his shorts. "I bet you'd like to watch us making love to each other, too, wouldn't you?" 

Jimin raised his eyebrows, then looked over at Wren, who was blushing even more darkly but nodded. "Would that make your sweet kitty wet, baby?" 

Wren played with her fingers in her lap, then nodded, not meeting either of their eyes. "Uh-huh..." she replied quietly. 

"Fuck," Jimin groaned. "Wren-ah, I think you have just proved you are the most perfect woman in the entire world. I can't believe you're ours..." He watched her for another moment, then looked at Jungkook. "Do you want to help me tease her, Koo?" 

Jungkook gulped, then nodded his head, his gaze focused on Jimin's dark haze eyes, which were full of his blown pupils. "What are you going to do to her?" 

Jimin smiled and looked back at Wren, who sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. "She's been a naughty girl; she deserves a thorough licking... I'm going to go get something to make her beg..." 

Jungkook blinked, then suddenly grabbed Jimin's wrist. "You're not going to hurt her... are you?" 

Jimin raised his eyebrows, then smiled warmly. "Good heavens, no!" He looked at Wren again, who was smiling. "Daddy's lickings don't hurt, do they, baby?" 

"No," Wren replied, then moaned softly. "Please, Daddy... hurry..." 

"Fuuuucckkkkk..." Jimin groaned, then reached down to adjust his cock in his shorts. He cleared his throat, then looked back to Jungkook. "Okay, get on the bed and sit behind her. Take a couple of pillows and put them on your legs so she can lean back on them; you can either sit cross- or straight-legged, but the idea is to have her close enough to you that you can lean down and kiss her if you want to, and you can play with her..." He stopped talking, looked over at Wren, then whispered, "boobies..." 

Wren giggled, Jimin grinned, and Jungkook breathed a sigh of relief, then laughed. "Oh my god, you two are silly. Boobies." He rolled his eyes, and Jimin hugged him tightly. 

"Yes, well, it won't be too much longer before you're as silly as we are, I bet..." Jimin kissed Jungkook again, then started to walk out of the room. "I'll be back in a minute." 

_**Wren's POV**_

Jungkook came to me when Jimin left the room and joined me on the bed. Pulling a couple of pillows down, he did as Jimin had said, and a few moments later, I was lying on my back, he was leaning over me, and we were kissing. 

When I said that I could live on Jimin's kisses, I wasn't exaggerating in the least; and I could live on Jungkook's too. His mouth feels different – his lips aren't as plump as Jimin's, and the way he kisses is different... like... I don't know how to explain it. But I'm pretty sure if I was blindfolded and one of them kissed me, I'd know which one it was, even if they didn't say anything. I'll have to ask them if we can test my theory... a lot. 

Shortly afterward, Jimin returned to the room with a little pot of honey. I moaned when I saw it, and he grinned. He came to the bed, set the pot on the table, then brought the chair over and sat on it. "Is your kitty getting wet already, baby?" He asked me, his voice becoming that smooth, sweet caramel flavor. 

"My kitty's been wet since we woke up this morning, Daddy..." I whispered, causing both he and Jungkook to chuckle. 

Jungkook had stopped kissing me when Jimin returned and was now watching curiously as Jimin sat on the chair, then took my feet and placed them on the front of his shoulders. 

"Hm, someone is going to need to take a shower when we're done; her feet are dirty..." Jimin said although that didn't stop him from placing a soft kiss on my ankles. Then again, my ankles weren't dirty, just the soles of my feet. 

"Okay, Daddy, but I wanna take a bath with you and Papa..." I lay further on the pillows on Jungkook's lap and relaxed, letting Jimin move me as he wanted, so I was pushed further onto the bed, which caused Jungkook to need to back up a bit as well. Once I was in position, Jimin lifted my feet from his shoulders, rested them against the front of his knees, and spread his legs, so mine were wide open, and my pussy was fully exposed. 

"Holy fuck," Jungkook groaned, then slowly began to fondle my breasts, his fingers brushing gently over my nipples and causing them to perk. 

_**Narrator's POV**_

"You'll have to give our sweet, naughty baby, lickings sometimes too, Jungkookie... she's tasty without toppings, but when she's coated with honey... or maple syrup... or chocolate sauce..." Jimin watched Wren's face as he whispered, smiling as she sucked her lip between her teeth again and moaned. "What a good girl you are, baby... look at this pretty kitty, just waiting for me to take care of it... sweet little thing... so juicy..." 

Wren giggled. "Daddy, stop teasin' me... juicy... that sounds so dirty!" 

Jungkook snickered and lightly tweaked her nipples, and she squealed softly, then hummed as Jimin opened the honey jar and gently began to stroke the thick, sticky stuff onto her bare flesh with his fingertips. 

"Mmm, I'm going to start calling your pretty kitty my honey pot... whenever I lick you, you feed me your sweet, delicious honey..." Jimin set the little jar down and gently slid his fingers between Wren's petals, gathering some of her own nectar with the sticky honey, then lifted his hand and offered the digits to Jungkook's mouth. 

Jungkook blinked and sucked Jimin's fingers clean, then moaned softly. "Oh my, our baby is yummy..." He looked down at Wren, who was gazing at him and smiled warmly. "You're beautiful, sweetheart..." 

Wren smiled then gasped as Jimin had lowered his head and begun lapping his tongue along her labia in long, slow strokes, his hands slipping under her ass to lift her hips a bit from the bed and give him better access to her nether charms. 

"Look at this precious kitty... so soft... so wet... puffy and swollen for Daddy's tongue... Daddy's kiss..." He began to press sweet kisses against her vulva, and she whimpered, her hands gripping the sheet. 

"D-Daddy... oh god... yes..." Wren shuddered and arched her back when Jungkook pinched her nipples lightly. "Oh!! Papa!!" 

Both men chuckled and continued their gentle ministrations, and soon Wren was crying both of their names and cumming on Jimin's tongue. 

"Good girl," Jimin whispered, then licked her clean, pressed a soft kiss against her clit, and sat back. Looking at Jungkook, he smiled. "Now, our baby has been given a thorough licking because she was naughty... bad, bad girl, Wren-ah... if you don't behave, I'll have to give you the other kind of licking too..." 

Jungkook looked at Jimin curiously, then down at Wren when she squirmed and moaned loudly. "I'm going to misbehave, Daddy... I promise..." 

Jimin smiled and gently brushed his thumb tip over her rosebud, causing her to whimper again. "I'll hold you to that, baby... maybe I'll even bend you over the dining table when I do it..." 

Wren's eyebrows rose, and a scandalized expression crossed her exquisite features. "No! That's too dirty!!" 

Jimin laughed and gently rubbed his hands along the inside of her thighs. "Oh? You didn't complain when I did it the other day..." 

Wren blushed and offered him a bashful smile, then Jimin lifted her feet from his knees and waited for Jungkook to help her sit up before he let her put her feet on the floor. "It's dirty, but... I like it..." she whispered, then slid her arms around Jimin's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Jimin-ah..." 

Jimin hugged her in return and caressed his hands up and down her back. "I love you too, my sweet Wren-ah... and now that you've had your licking, how about the three of us make some lunch, hm?" 

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, with the trio taking a leisurely bath after lunch, then lounging around and watching movies as they sat on the couch and munched on popcorn. When evening began to fall, Wren pasted a fake smile on her face and tried to pretend she wasn't starting to get anxious, but Jimin pulled her into his lap and cuddled her while gently playing with the jewelry she was adorned with. 

Jungkook sat next to Jimin and rubbed Wren's legs, his expression worried as he watched the beautiful girl fight against the fears that were rising in her psyche. 

"Wren-ah," Jimin whispered to her as he rocked her slowly in his arms and softly kissed her forehead, "would you like to go out to dinner, baby? We could ask everyone to come over and go with us?" 

Wren's eyes were closed, her pretty mouth downturned, while tears slowly slipped from the corners of her eyelids. She was holding her arms in front of her with her hands clenched tightly together, and she shook her head, but she didn't speak. Her breath hitched as she inhaled, a soft sob passing her lips when she quietly began to break. 

"Shh, sweetheart," Jimin murmured to her, stopping his teasing with the jewelry and slowly stroking her hair. "Baby, everything is all right; nothing is going to happen to you, I swear it. Please, pretty girl, please don't be afraid... Jungkook and I won't do anything to hurt you... right, Jungkookie?" 

Jungkook reached over and lightly brushed his fingertips along Wren's cheek, sweeping the teardrops from her skin. "I promise, too, Wren-ah... please don't worry, sweet thing..." 

Wren gulped and slowly blinked open her eyes, tilted her head back, and looked at Jimin, then at Jungkook. "I... I can't help it... I... I don't... don't trust... y-you..." She started to cry harder after her admission, then gasped, "I'm... I'm s-s-sorry... I j-just c-can't..." 

"Shh, honey, shh," Jimin spoke to her sweetly as he tried to calm her. "It's okay, baby, we understand... it's okay, jagiya... I think we should go out and eat, so maybe if you're thinking about something else, you won't worry quite so much, ne?" 

Jungkook watched Jimin care for the beautiful girl like the fragile, precious treasure she was, and he smiled. "Wrennie," he whispered, "aren't you hungry? I can hear your tummy growling." 

Wren lifted her head to look back at Jungkook, blinked her huge blue eyes, glistening with her tears as a few diamond droplets slid down her cheeks, and sniffled, then nodded her head. Then again, it would have been difficult for her to deny his words since right after he'd said it, her stomach had rumbled. 

"See, baby? Your tummy knows we should go eat..." Jimin gently rubbed her bare belly, and she sighed softly, then placed her hand over his. He stopped moving and waited to see what she meant to do. 

Wren lifted his hand from her stomach, held his wrist with her other hand, first pressed a soft kiss into the center of his palm, and then held his hand softly against her face. "O-okay, J-Jimin-ah... and J-Jungkook-ah... d-dinner sounds n-nice..." 

_**Jimin's POV**_

I had spent enough time alone with Wren over the past week and a half to read her body language, and I could feel she was still incredibly tense on my lap, and her hands were trembling while she held my hand against her face. Her voice was so soft and small, my heart ached. "Wren-ah... my sweet, pretty baby... let's go get dressed, all right? Do you want me to pick out something for you to wear?" 

Jungkook reached over and took one of Wren's hands to hold it warmly, blinked, lifted his gaze to mine, and raised his eyebrows. I knew he could feel the trembling, now that he was touching her. I nodded and smiled sadly, and he looked back at Wren. "You know, I haven't seen any of your pretty lingerie, but I've heard about it. Will you let me watch you get dressed? Maybe even help?" 

Wren blinked again and blushed, then shocked both Jungkook and me when she giggled and whispered, "Jiminie helps, but it takes a long time before I manage to get my clothes on because of his helping... are you going to do that too?" 

Both of us laughed, and I slid my arm under her legs, then stood up with Jungkook's help, and started walking toward the bedroom. "I can't help it if you're too sexy to leave alone," I said to her while she looked over my shoulder at Jungkook, who still had hold of her hand and was tagging behind. 

I could hear the smile in Jungkook's voice as he whispered conspiratorially to my sweetie, "I'll try to be a good boy, but you're too scrumptious not to want to 'help'..." 

Wren giggled, then sighed softly when I bent to set her on her feet in the bedroom. "I can't help it if I'm cute," she murmured. 

Before I released her from my hold entirely, I hugged and kissed her warmly, then moved to walk into the closet. "You aren't just cute, baby, you're adorable," I said, my voice muffled inside the closed-in space. 

"Oooo!!! Papa!!!!!" I heard, then raised my eyebrows when I walked back out with a dress and shoes I'd chosen for her to wear.


	74. Ugly old men

_**Jungkook's POV**_

When Jimin set Wren down, then kissed and hugged her, she was still holding my hand, so when he walked into the closet, I naturally pulled her to me and rubbed my other hand up and down her back while she slipped her arm around me and rested her head against my chest. 

Suddenly, the need for her overwhelmed me, and I picked her up, dropped her on the bed, then pushed her along the sheets until I was able to kneel between her legs. Lifting her thighs, I pushed close and hovered over her, then lowered my head and started flicking my tongue over her nipples, which were taut from the little jewels that hugged them. That was when she squealed. 

The position I had her in nearly had her bent in half, and I pressed my tip against her tight rosebud but didn't push, lifted my head to nuzzle her soft mouth, then murmured, "Your Daddy told me you've been practicing, baby, and you're not ready yet... but when you are... we'll teach you how good it feels to be loved this way, and also by both of us at once..." I turned my head, and she did too, both of us looking at Jimin as he came out of the closet with a cute dress for her to wear. "Won't we, Jimin-ah?" 

He smiled and nodded, came to the bed to lay the garment out, then reached over and lightly pinched one of her nipples, then one of mine. "My two beauties... and yes, we'll teach her everything she wants to learn." He brushed his fingertips along her cheek, then leaned close to press his cheek against mine, so both of us were looking down at her. "My, what a pretty girl we have, ne?" 

Wren blushed and offered us a sweet, bashful smile, and I dropped a peck to the tip of her nose, then moved to stand up and start getting dressed. "She is beautiful; I can't believe she loves us ugly old men..." 

Jimin laughed and took her hand, then helped her back to her feet as she giggled. "Yah, you're the same age as me, Jungkookie, and Jiminie is only two years older; you're not old!" She came and hugged me tightly, rested her chin in the center of my chest so she could look up at me. "And you are definitely not ugly. I still feel like I'm going to faint..." She pretended to start to swoon, and I laughed and wrapped my arms around her before she fell. Jimin came to us; we teased her a bit more until she was panting, and her sweet pussy was soaking wet again. 

"This is why I don't let her wear panties," Jimin commented as he lifted his fingers to my lips, and I licked them clean while she watched, then she licked her lips. Jimin raised his eyebrows, reached down to tickle her kitty again before offering her his fingertips, which she happily wrapped her lips around and suckled, tasting her sweet flavor. 

_**Narrator's POV**_

Jimin and Jungkook moaned when they watched Wren lick his fingers, and she blushed. "You guys..." she started to murmur until her stomach barged in with a loud rumble, which caused the three of them to laugh. 

"Well, I think that's enough of us messing around; Wren's tummy has spoken!" Jimin proclaimed as he gently pressed his palm against her flat belly. "Hm, poor little tummy is empty; we'd best feed it before it gets hangry!" 

Wren nodded her head solemnly, although her dark blue gaze was twinkling when she replied, "Uh-huh, and a hangry Wren tummy is not a nice tummy..." 

"Aish, you're too stinking cute," Jungkook said, then pulled her close for a hug and a kiss while Jimin looked through Wren's lingerie to find the bra that matched the dress he'd chosen. 

"Oh, you picked the blue gingham again! I like that one a lot; it matches my eyes!" Wren took the bra from Jimin's hand, then stood before the two men and put it on, rolling her eyes and giggling when they both reached to slide the straps down and kiss her shoulders, then fondle her soft breasts through the light material. "Yah, that is not helping!" 

Jungkook laughed and tilted her head back with a fingertip, then nuzzled her lips gently. "I'm going to get dressed... if you aren't ready when I'm done, I'm going to strip you and make love to you until you cry because it feels so good..." 

Jimin laughed and smacked Jungkook's arm, and Wren snickered and rolled her eyes. "Well, in that case..." she replied sassily, then removed her bra, causing both young men to laugh. 

"Come here, you little tease," Jimin whispered to her as he took the bra from her hands, then slid the straps over her arms again. Since it was a front closure, he had her turn to face away from him, pressed himself against her back, and slowly helped her wear the pretty lingerie. Of course, help involved quite a bit of fondling, light pinching, and even some tickling of her sweet kitty, so by the time she was wearing the bra, Wren was moaning softly. 

Jungkook had finished dressing, having chosen white casual shorts, a dark blue polo shirt, and a pair of dark tan boat shoes, and was sitting on the chair, watching avidly as Jimin thrilled the beautiful girl, a warm smile on his lips as she looked over at him when the blonde young man gave her a brief reprieve. 

"You're done, and I'm not ready..." Wren murmured but continued, "and I... I really want to make love with you, but... I'm famished right now..." Her stomach rumbled again, and she offered Jungkook a wry smile. 

"It's all right, beautiful," Jungkook replied, "how about if I put you in your dress, so Jimin-ah can finish getting dressed, too?" 

Jimin squeezed Wren's bottom gently and kissed her softly, then pat-patted her bum and urged her toward the dark-haired young man. "Yes, baby, let Jungkook-ah help you finish dressing. Otherwise, you'll go hungry tonight because we won't be able to stop having fun with you..." 

Wren's smile turned bashful, and she blushed, then hugged Jimin tightly, before walking to the bed to pick up her dress and going to stand in front of Jungkook's chair. She slid the garment up her arms, then stood quietly as he began to button the front. 

"I meant to ask, Wren-ah," Jimin said as he came out of the closet, dressed in black casual shorts, a red and white polo shirt, and classic black Converse sneakers, "why do a lot of your dresses have buttons in the front, rather than zippers in the back?" 

Wren was looking down, watching Jungkook's fingers as he carefully closed her dress, his touch gentle as he would tickle her skin before each button, causing her to giggle. She lifted her head and looked toward Jimin, where he stood in front of his dresser, putting in his earrings and sliding on some rings. And then she noticed he wore the locket that she'd given him. She didn't say anything for a long moment, and both of the men looked at her, Jungkook immediately pulling her onto his lap and cuddling her as her bottom lip quivered and her eyes sparkled as they filled. 

"Wae??" Jungkook murmured as he hugged her tightly. 

"Jimin... you... you wear the locket?" Wren whispered, her voice tight with the tears she was trying to suppress. 

Jimin blinked and walked over, then crouched down beside the chair and looked up into her face while gently caressing her cheek. "Of course, I do, Wren-ah... it's very special to me. Not only because the pictures have meaning, but more importantly because you gave it to me." 

"B-but... but you haven't... worn it... I didn't even know you kept it..." Wren lifted her hands to her face, curled against Jungkook, and began to cry softly. "I... I thought you... you threw it away..." 

Jimin gasped, stood up, and gently took Wren from Jungkook's arms, then sat on the bed and placed her on his lap, where he held her tenderly. "Wren-ah... shh... baby... shh... sweet thing... my pretty girl... I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you... I'm so sorry for hurting your heart so badly... my sweet, beautiful wife... shh... it's all right now, jagiya, everything is all right now..." 

Jungkook came and sat on the bed beside Jimin and gently rubbed Wren's back while placing his other arm around Jimin. The two of them cooed softly and cuddled her until she had finally stopped crying and was slowly regaining her equilibrium. 

"I haven't worn it since we've arrived in Singapore because I forgot it at home. I was in such a frantic state the day you were shopping, and we were getting the final arrangements in order, it's a wonder I didn't forget my pants!" Jimin grinned when Wren giggled at his comment. "Once we arrived here and I realized I'd forgotten it, I considered having Jungkook send it to me, but then I worried that it might get lost... I know it probably wouldn't have, but I didn't want to take that chance. So, I had him bring it with him. Now, I can wear it every day again." 

Wren reached up and lightly brushed her fingers over the case of the locket, then sighed softly. "I never knew if you kept it... I'd almost forgotten I'd given it to you, it's been so long ago, but when I'd think of it, I... I was afraid to ask anyone... Thank you for wearing it; it makes me happy to see it on you." 

Jimin smiled and hugged Wren warmly. "Thank you for having it made for me, baby." He kissed her forehead softly, then murmured, "Now, tell me why your dresses button up the front?" 

Wren smiled bashfully and looked at Jimin, then Jungkook, then back to Jimin again. "Mrs. Lee, I mean Hyun Ajumma, started buying them that way when I first came home and couldn't use my hands because it was easier for her and the other helpers to dress me that way. It's also why my bras hook in the front, although I like them better that way, even if that wasn't the reason." She paused for a moment, then whispered, "But now that I can use my hands, I like that they button in the front so you and Papa can help me wear them." 

Jungkook smiled and gently chucked Wren under the chin, then stroked his hand along her thigh while Jimin kissed her cheek. "Plus, unbuttoning them is like unwrapping a gift!" The dark-haired young man exclaimed, causing both the girl and blonde young man to giggle. 

Jimin offered Jungkook a kiss, then slowly coaxed Wren to get off his lap. "All right, let's finish getting you ready so that we can go. Koo, will you wait with her in case she needs anything? I'm going to text everyone and tell them where we're going." 

Wren stood up, opened her jewelry box, and looked through her collection to decide what to wear. "You know where we're going already?" She asked as she looked toward Jimin when he started to walk out of the room. "Where?" 

Jimin looked back at her and smiled. "It's a surprise, baby, but I know you'll love it." 

Jimin had asked Jungkook to remain with Wren while she finished getting ready because he knew not knowing where they were going would cause her some stress, and he was right. 

_**Wren's POV**_

As soon as those words passed Jimin's lips, my heart sped up, and my hands started to tremble as I lifted a pair of earrings from the jewelry box. Jungkook immediately noticed and slid his arms around my waist, then stayed that way while I looked in the dresser mirror and put on all of the pieces I'd chosen to wear. 

"Wren-ah, I promise, there is nothing to fear... I know you don't believe me right now, but I hope you will soon." Jungkook smiled gently at me as I gazed at him in the looking glass. While I watched, he bent down slightly and rested his chin on my shoulder, then lifted the front of my dress to expose my naked nethers, adorned with one of the pretty items Jimin had purchased for me. This was another one that penetrated, and he cupped his hand over my mons, then gently pressed with his fingertips against the inserted piece, causing me to moan softly and lean back into his arms. "Sweet thing, what a beautiful girl you are... and soft... and so wet..." He teased me for a moment longer until Jimin called out to us from the kitchen to say everyone was headed to the restaurant. 

I felt his hardness pressing against my bottom through our clothes and gulped softly, then whimpered as he stopped the tease and licked his fingers clean while letting my dress fall back into place. "Jungkook-ah," I gasped, and he chuckled, then nuzzled my ear. 

"Time to go for dinner, babygirl... your Daddy and I will take care of you later, when we come back home, ne?" He stepped back slightly and kept an arm around my waist, then led me to the kitchen, where Jimin waited. 

"Are you ready to go?" Jimin asked as he gathered me into his arms and held me against his chest. "I love you, Wren-ah. I think you will be very happily surprised tonight. Come, let's go..." He released me from his embrace and took my hand, and the three of us left the house. 

"Hi, Beomseok Ahjae!" I greeted our friend who had apparently come to drive us to dinner in the limo, although I didn't quite understand why the rest of our friends weren't riding with us. However, just as I started to ask that question, I found myself pushed into the car in such a way that I tripped and fell onto Jimin's lap, on my belly. "Ooo!" I squealed, although as I tried to get up, Jimin held me in place, then Jungkook entered the car, shut the door, and sat on the seat beside Jimin. 

"Well, my goodness, what do I have here?" Jimin said softly to Jungkook as he pulled the back of my dress up to reveal my naked bottom. 

Jungkook gently moved me around until I was lying on his lap as well. "Here, babygirl, fold your arms and rest your cheek on the back of your hands... good, just like that... such a good girl you are..." He started playing with my hair while Jimin rubbed my backside. 

"You know, Jungkook-ah... our babygirl's cheeks are pale... I think I should give them some color, don't you?" Jimin whispered, then slipped his hand between my legs and nudged the insert part of the jewelry. 

I moaned, rolled my hips, and Jungkook chuckled. "Mmm... I think you're right, Jimin-ah... our sweet baby should have something to think about at dinner, besides how wet her pussy is from that piece inside her... or from us touching her..." 

If this was a ploy to distract me from worrying about where we were headed, it worked admirably, especially once Jimin started to spank me. He wasn't striking me particularly roughly, but it was enough to bring a sting to my bottom pretty quickly. With the added tease of the jewelry inside my kitty, I was gasping and whimpering and raising my hips to meet his hand with each smack. 

At least he was wearing black shorts, so my wetness wouldn't show on them because my puss was drooling. And then I felt him spread my cheeks apart with the fingers of one hand, then the cold shock of lube being rubbed around my rosebud, and before I could ask what he was doing, I felt one of my training plugs being slowly pushed into my tight ass. This one was one of the smaller sized ones, but it would still shift inside me when I walked or sat, and I groaned when I felt my tight muscle swallow the bloop, then Jimin pushed on the base to fully seat it, causing me to moan loudly. A few additional hard swats later, and my bum was smarting while I was on the verge of tears, even as I climaxed. 

"Mmm... such a good girl, baby," Jungkook whispered, as Jimin lowered my dress to cover my bottom again, then moved to help me sit on the limo seat between them, another groan passing my lips when I felt the ache from my spanking and the base of the plug spreading my cheeks apart, while the toy shifted inside my tight hole. 

And then, we arrived at the botanic gardens. I thought we were going to the restaurant that we'd visited previously, but this was a different one, called Halia, and it was terrific. Our other friends joined Jimin, Jungkook, Beomseok Ahjae, and me, and we all sat together. There was much drinking and eating, talking and laughing, and I slowly relaxed while I sat between my gorgeous husband and our stunning lover. Even though my brain tried to interrupt periodically with a warning bulletin, I ignored it, as I was determined to enjoy myself as though this was my last night on Earth. Which... it very well could be. 

Finally, we finished eating, and I thought we would all go back to our separate vehicles and... well, I still wasn't sure that I wouldn't be taken somewhere and bumped off, but instead, everyone piled into the limo. I was still pretty nervous, mostly because we drove in the opposite direction from the bungalow, but Jimin had me ensconced on his lap, and he snuggled me while everyone chatted. When the car stopped, I looked out the window and was immediately in awe as I saw we'd arrived at the Gardens by the Bay. And it was decorated for Christmas. 

Everyone got out of the limo and started walking toward the entrance, with me trailing after between Jimin and Jungkook, holding both of their hands. Suddenly, I stopped walking, as the weight of all my fears and the sad memories of the past few years overwhelmed me. And guess what I did? Yep, you guessed it; I started to cry. 

"Ah, Wren-ah... come here, pretty girl..." Jimin spoke to me softly and led me to a nearby bench, where he sat and coaxed me onto his lap. I pressed my face into the hollow of his neck, wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and gave in to my emotions while he rocked me gently. Jungkook sat beside us and rubbed my back, and the rest of our friends walked back and sat on benches nearby. "Shh, baby, it's all right... you're all right, sweetheart... I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry, my love... my sweet, beautiful, soft angel... I know I should have done things like this with you all along, but I swear to you, my darling, I will do them often from now on. You are important to me, and I will spend my days proving it to you." 

I slowly calmed down, and Hyun Ajumma brought me a handful of facial tissues she pulled out of her purse, causing me to smile bashfully as I thanked her. I wiped my face, took a deep breath, and promptly got the hiccups. 

One thing you should know about me... when I hiccup, I sound like... well, someone once described it as having a mouse in my pocket. Because they're little and high pitched. And, while the aunts and uncles had heard my hiccups because we'd spent so much time together for so long, Jimin and Jungkook hadn't. Consequently, they both started laughing. 

"Oh my god, Wrennie, your hiccups are as adorable as you are!" Jungkook exclaimed, while Jimin lightly tickled my sides. 

Finally, I relaxed enough to stand up and move, even though I was still hiccuping, so the group of us walked further into the gardens and strolled among the lights and decorations. I hadn't realized it, but Jungkook had brought his camera with him, and he took pictures of all of us, and Jimin took pictures of Jungook with all of us. The aunts and uncles passed the camera around and took pictures of Jimin, Jungkook, and the rest of us, so there were quite a few pictures of me, Jimin, and Jungkook together. Some of them were of us in silly poses, others were candid shots when I hadn't thought about the camera, and in a few of those, my expression was wary as I gazed at the two men. Still, for the most part, I was oblivious to any angst and thoroughly enjoyed myself. 

Even though we'd eaten dinner, Jungkook still bought me ice cream, since he'd promised, although he bought a bowl with a few different flavors of scoops, so all of us took spoons, sat at one of the tables, and shared it. It was wonderful. 

Once we'd seen all of the gardens, eaten cotton candy and churros, and bought souvenirs, we went back to the limo, piled in, then drove back to the botanical gardens to drop our friends off at their cars. This time, Jungkook drove the limo, and Jimin and I sat in front with him while the Misters went back to the condo. When we arrived back at the bungalow, I was too tired even to care if I would be snuffed. As Jimin carried me into the house and up to the bedroom, he nuzzled my forehead and whispered, "I love you, Wren-ah... more surprises are coming, and you will love them all, I promise." 

He and Jungkook helped me out of my clothes and removed the jewelry and toy from inside me, then tucked me into the center of the big bed. I watched muzzily as they undressed each other, a woozy smile curving my lips while they kissed and let their hands roam over their bodies, then they separated and came to bed to snuggle me. 

"Jus' so you know," I whispered sleepily, as I was quickly falling into dreamland, "if you want to make love while I'm sleepin', 's okay, I won' be jealous or anythin'... jus' make sure you snuggle me when you go to sleep, k?" 

Jimin smiled and kissed me warmly, then whispered, "Always, pretty girl... sleep now, we'll see you tomorrow morning." 

Jungkook kissed me gently as well, and I drifted off.


	75. You call it what?

**_Narrator’s POV - Christmas Eve morning_**

“Mmm... whatcha’ doin’, Jiminie?” Jungkook murmured sleepily. 

“Shh, jagiya, I’m just claiming my baby...” Jimin replied, his voice warm and gentle. 

“Ah... Daddy... that feels... very nice...” Jungkook moaned softly as he rolled his hips slightly. 

“I’m glad you like it, baby... but hold still for Daddy; I want to do the work for a little bit...” Jimin whispered. The blonde nuzzled a kiss against the dark-haired young man’s nape and held Jungkook’s hip tenderly. He slowly pushed his thick cock into the younger’s ass, his shaft slick with lube to prevent his lover from feeling any pain. “You’re so tight, baby,” he moaned, his kiss against Jungkook’s skin becoming a bit more insistent as he felt himself sinking deeper, little by little. “I like this, too... a lot...” 

Jungkook sighed softly and relaxed, allowing himself to enjoy his beloved’s touch without taking control. He set his hand over Jimin’s and turned his head slightly, offering his ear for kisses, and Jimin did so, once he’d buried himself inside Jungkook’s body. “I love you, Daddy...” The younger man murmured. 

Jimin smiled and nibbled his lips against Jungkook’s earlobe, then whispered, “I love you too, baby... you’re my everything.” He moved his hand from the younger’s hip to wrap his arm around his waist and murmured, “I don’t do this nearly often enough... ngh...” He slowly rocked his hips, pushing and pulling his cock very slightly, and causing Jungkook to hiss a soft breath through his teeth. 

“No, you don’t, but we both know there is a reason for that...” Jungkook replied, a warm smile on his lips while he fought off the urge to start actively participating in the delightful morning tease. 

“Oh?” Jimin replied, his lips curved into a grin as he nipped at the side of Jungkook’s neck. “I wonder what that reason would be?” 

Jungkook gasped softly at the feeling of Jimin’s teeth, then moaned quietly as the pace of the lovemaking began to increase bit by bit. “Mmm, something about someone always being the one to take over... although... I can’t remember who that someone is...” 

Jimin snickered and nuzzled Jungkook’s cheek, then wrapped his hand around the other’s dick and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. “Oh, I know very well who that someone is... and I will admit, I like it when he takes control. But I really should do this more often...” 

The two young men started to become more and more aroused, soft moans and sighs passing both of their lips while their eyes were closed, and they relished their contact. Until Jungkook opened his eyes. 

“Uh... good morning, Wren-ah...” Jungkook murmured, his voice slightly tight as he watched the beautiful girl’s face to see if he could gauge her mood by her expression. 

Wren was lying comfortably on her side, watching the two gorgeous men, her dark blue gaze curious and open as she observed Jimin’s hand around Jungkook’s girth. 

Jungkook felt Jimin shifting around a bit, then the blonde’s chin pressed against his shoulder, the better to see his sweet wife. “Morning, pretty girl... did you sleep well?” He continued slowly thrusting in and out of the dark-haired man’s ass and also looked for signs of distress on the beauty’s face. 

“Mhm,” Wren hummed, nodding. Her lips curved into a soft smile, and she reached out to lightly tap her fingertips against the back of Jimin’s hand. “Can I do that, Daddy?” But she stopped, then lifted her gaze to look at both of the men. “Unless you wanna be two, and not three, right now. It's okay; I won’t be upset... I can get up and leave the room if you want...” 

Both men were highly surprised when Wren said all of that without a hint of tears, but Jungkook shook his head. “No, baby, don’t go... mmm... if you wanted to put a little raincoat on my Jungcock, I could spoon you and make you feel good, like I’m feeling cuz of Daddy, if you want...” 

Wren blinked and raised her eyebrows, then sat up. “On your what?” She started giggling and rolled her eyes. “That’s just silly, but I like it! And, you call him Daddy too? Does he call you Papa?” She had to lie over the two men since they were between her and the bedside table, and Wren found herself suddenly the recipient of gentle fingering from both of their hands. “Ooo!!” she squealed, then giggled once she found one of the little packets and moved to kneel beside them. “I like it when you tickle me, Daddies... oh, that reminds me of something I wanted to tell you!” 

Jimin had stopped moving to pay attention to Wren’s body language if there appeared any sudden insecurity from the beautiful girl. Still, he remained embedded inside Jungkook, and the younger man was happily luxuriating in the feeling of fullness without friction. 

“I do call him Daddy, yes,” Jungkook replied, grinning while he watched Wren open the little foil packet. “And, he calls me Papa...” Jimin moved his hand as Wren carefully pushed the condom against Jungkook’s swollen tip and started to unroll it down his length. “Ngh... oh god... fuck, baby, your hands are so... mmph...” 

Wren looked at Jungkook’s face and blushed prettily, then looked at Jimin. “Is... is it really okay that I... I mean, I can go wait in the living room... or start breakfast... it’s okay...” 

Jimin reached up and lightly pinched one of her nipples, causing her to gasp, then offered her a loving smile. “Yes, baby, it’s okay. In fact, it’s better than okay; it’s awesome and amazing that you want to join us. And it makes me love you more if that’s even possible. You’re a good, sweet, beautiful girl, and I adore you. What did you want to tell us, honey?” 

Wren finished with her little task, then sat back on her heels and contemplated both men, then whispered, “Well... I don’t think I’ve told you how your voice tastes, have I? I know I've told you it makes my kitty wet, and you know you can make me cum just by talking to me in your darker tone... but I haven’t said your sexy voice tastes like caramel because it’s thick, creamy, and sweet?” 

**_Wren’s POV_ **

Both of them blinked at me when I said that, and Jimin shook his head. “No, baby, you haven’t told me that... like caramel, hm?” 

I blushed a bit and smiled at him bashfully, then looked at Jungkook and whispered, “and yours tastes like molasses. Darker, heavier, and sweet, but a different kind of sweet.” I looked down at my hands and played with my fingers, and Jungkook whispered. 

“Jiminie, she caught your habit...” 

I looked up at him, then at Jimin, who was smiling happily. “Yep, isn’t it adorable when she does it?” 

Jungkook laughed and reached behind himself to hug Jimin close, then looked back at me. “Wren is adorable, and it’s adorable when she does that, yes, but you’re adorable when you do it too, Jimin-ah... isn’t he? Now, come here, pretty girl, so I can fill you up the way our Daddy is filling me...” 

I nodded my head, then giggled as Jungkook reached for my hands and started to pull me toward him. I continued speaking as I moved to lie in front of him, then let him pull me backward to press against his chest, a soft moan escaping my lips when I felt his broad tip rub against my wet pussy. “I don’t know what your darkest voice sounds like, Papa, but Daddy’s is like treacle... even sweeter and thicker... I bet yours would be like toffee, cuz that’s a combination of molasses and butter... so, melty and yum... anyway, so I decided that because both of your voices taste so sweet to me, I’d die from an overdose of sugar... so... Death by Daddies...” 

By this time, I was snuggled tightly against Jungkook’s chest, and he was slowly pushing himself into my tight puss. “Oh... you feel... good... in me...” I had a sudden thought... what if I said something to Jungkook while he was fucking me that made Jimin think I liked the way he did it better? As soon as that crossed my mind, I started to doubt everything again, and I slowly tried to pull myself out of Jungkook’s embrace. “Ooo, I really need to use the restroom... I’ll be back in a little bit, don’t worry about waiting for me...” 

I somehow managed to say that without choking on the words as my fears began to overwhelm me. Jungkook nuzzled my shoulder, let me go, and I got off the bed, then entered the bathroom, shutting the door after myself. I hoped they would continue and not wait for me, since I had no intention of rejoining the lovemaking, as my heart had begun to shatter. I did need to use the facilities, at least that wasn’t a lie, and I did so, then stood at the door and tried to decide whether I should go back and get in bed with them, or leave the bedroom entirely, while also trying to prevent myself from breaking down into sobs. 

Of course, I was stark naked – what a surprise – and today... well, today is the day that whatever is supposed to happen will happen. Shit. I should have gotten out of bed when I first realized Jimin was making love to Jungkook. I’m such a pabo. 

Well, at least I know that whoever built this house knew what they were doing because I should be able to open the bathroom door without them hearing me, and since they’re facing in the other direction, maybe I can sneak out... fuck... what was I even thinking? I know they both said it was okay, but why wouldn’t they? It wasn’t like I was asking them to stop, and it’s not like they don’t mind a little girl booty... or kitty... or whatever... 

I very slowly turned the door handle and pulled it open slightly enough to peer out and see the current situation. And, there they were, my gorgeous husband and his magnificent lover, now with Jungkook on his belly and Jimin hovering over him, while they made those delicious noises for each other. Yep, I’d be more than happy to stand here and just watch them... fuck, they’re fantastic... but... I really just need to let them have their privacy. 

I slowly opened the door further and tiptoed out of the bathroom, then closed the door behind me, so it would look like I was still in there. And then, as fate was apparently on my side for the moment, I slunk out the bedroom door toward the kitchen. And, of course, promptly started to cry when I was out of their sight. At least I was doing it silently. Fuck. 

(Okay, Wren, what’s the plan?) I thought to myself, then fought back a sudden giggle. (Plan? You’re kidding, right, Mrs. Park ‘I have no idea what I’m going to do until I’ve already started doing it’ Wren?) 

Yep, still not good at planning. Then again, I’m not sure that most people would have a contingency plan in place for the moment when they wake up and find their bisexual male lovers having sex in bed beside them. Although I did tell them it would be okay when I fell asleep last night, so since they took advantage of that, I probably should have thought of something besides just waiting for them to notice me. 

I padded toward the kitchen, then around the dining table and toward the living room, and stopped, unsure of whether I wanted to sit in the living room and wait for them to get done and realize I wasn’t in the bathroom, or should I go downstairs and just... hide. After yesterday, when I had braved Jimin’s wrath, and he’d ended up cuddling me – surprising both Jungkook and me – I wasn’t sure if hiding would be a good idea... I was pretty sure yesterday was a fluke, and any concealment on my part today would be met with genuine anger by my beautiful Jimin. 

Hah. My Jimin. I... I don’t know how I feel about all of this, after all... I mean... does Jimin really mean it when he says he loves me with his whole heart? How can that be true if he loves Jungkook with it, too? He said Jungkook was his everything. Am I his everything also? What if I said that Jungkook felt really good and I loved what he was doing to me? Would Jimin worry that I didn’t feel the same about the way he does something? 

I stood near the stairs to the first floor, and I could feel my insides starting to hurt... you know that heartache that makes you curl around yourself and try to keep everything in? I began to hunch over and decided that while I wasn’t going to sit on the couch and cry, I also wouldn’t hide... but that didn’t mean I would stay in plain view, either. 

I walked down the stairs slowly and carefully, as I forced myself not to come apart until I could get somewhere less exposed, and once I’d reached the ground floor, I entered the large bedroom. I remembered I’d stolen the comforter from the bed and tucked it into the weird little crawlspace outside, and I considered going out there, but it was already a warm morning, and I didn’t have the energy to deal with all of the heat that would be accumulated in that tiny place. 

I still wasn’t sure what was going to happen to me today, which was probably a large contributor to my current wild emotions, and consequently, my better judgment flew out the window. I closed the door to the room, grabbed the two pillows off the bed, then went into the bathroom and climbed into the bathtub. Pulling the shower curtain further closed, I stuffed one pillow under my head, then grabbed the other and held it against my face to muffle my cries as I let my fear and agony take over. 

‘Chalk another tic line on the crybaby chart; she’s at it again!’ The rude announcer in my head crowed. 

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

Fuck, I’ve missed Jungkook. I’ve missed feeling him like this, my cock buried in his ass. He is so fucking tight. He really is my everything. And the thing is, so is Wren. I don’t know how to express it better to them, and it would seem weird to say ‘you’re most of my everything,’ even though they might understand what I meant. I just... they both fill up my heart, and now that I’ve let Wren in, I realize what was missing all this time. 

I was so surprised when she was watching Jungkook and me. I was sure there would be hurt or fear or anger in her eyes, but she was gazing at us like we were gods. Well, she’s a goddess, she deserves gods, but I'm not sure I’d call Jungkook and me that; it would seem very conceited. She was adorable when she asked if she could stroke him; her sweet voice so soft and hesitant, although she didn’t appear to worry that we’d rebuff her. I honestly believe that even if we’d told her we didn’t want to include her, she would have been all right with it. She just looked... calm. 

And then, when we’d been ready to head toward our highs with her along for the ride, she’d said she needed to use the bathroom. I imagine that was true, as she’d had a lot of wine at dinner last night, and as much as I’d be all right with her letting go in bed, that isn’t Jungkook’s thing, so it was okay for her to get out of bed. I thought she’d hurry and come back to join us, and we did try to wait for her for a little while, but finally, I couldn’t hold off any longer. 

Now, Jungkook and I are lying next to each other on the bed, gasping and panting as we recover, and we’ve just realized that Wren still hasn’t come out of the bathroom. 

**_Jungkook’s POV_ **

If I were a smoker, I’d be puffing away right now... fuck, that felt so amazing. Jimin is an incredible lover, and after Wren said that about our voices, I knew what she meant about his being caramel. And damned if that wasn’t one of the reasons I wasn’t able to keep from cumming, when he asked me to hold on a little longer. 

“Fuck, Jiminie, I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk...” I murmured to him, bringing a sudden chuckle from his throat. 

“Aish, I didn’t go that hard on you, you pabo,” he replied, as he reached over and pinched my hip. 

“You might not think so, but I can’t feel my legs!” I said, then laughed. “Okay, it’s not that bad, but I will definitely know you made love to me while we’re out and about today... you get rough when I don’t obey you, Daddy...” 

Jimin smiled and whispered, “And you love it, don’t you, baby?” 

An answering smile curved my mouth, and I nodded. “Mhm...” I rolled over and offered him a heated kiss while he moved toward me and accepted it. Just as we were headed to start a second round of lovemaking, I lifted my head and looked around the room, then toward the closed bathroom door. “Hey, Wren’s still in the bathroom... should we check on her and make sure she’s okay?”


	76. Help me help her

**_Narrator’s POV_ **

Jimin rolled onto his back and looked toward the door, then blinked. “I didn’t even realize she’d closed the door; that’s strange.” The blonde young man sat up and turned to swing his legs to the edge of the bed. 

“Why is that strange?” Jungkook asked as he moved to get up from the other side. 

“She never shuts the door now... she did at first when she was still uncomfortable about me being around her, but then she stopped. I asked her about it, and she said she got used to having it open when... well... when I had her watched all the time, because she had no privacy whatsoever, and she lost her embarrassment about her bodily functions.” By now, Jimin had opened the door and looked around the room, then back at Jungkook, who was standing behind him. “She’s not here... hm... I wonder if she’s sending us on another chase...” 

Jungkook grinned as he saw Jimin smile, then the two of them wore their shorts and walked out of the bedroom toward the dining area. They could hear various noises from the kitchen and smell food cooking, and when they came through the doorway, there was Wren, wearing one of Jimin’s white tee-shirts, which was large enough that it could pass as a dress, and making breakfast. 

“Oh, look, Jungkookie, our baby is making food for us!” Jimin walked over to hug Wren as she waited for the eggs to cook a bit to add the vegetables for the omelets. “Mmm, what are we having?” He lowered his head and nuzzled the side of her neck, then tilted his head and looked at her when he heard her sniffle. “Wren-ah? Are you all right?” 

Jungkook had sat at the kitchen counter to watch Wren as she worked, his fingers automatically finding a piece of mango and stuffing it in his mouth. When he heard Jimin ask her that question, he stood up and went closer, to stand on her other side. He reached out and gently brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, then saw tears slowly slipping down her face. 

**_Wren’s POV_ **

I tried, really, I did. 

I stayed in the tub for a few minutes, then forced myself to stop crying. I still felt awful, but I didn’t want Jimin having to comfort me to become an every morning occurrence, and I’d been doing better until Jungkook had shown up. Not that it was his fault that it was happening, but my emotions were in such disarray. I’d taken big, deep breaths and calmed myself down, then climbed out of the tub, washed and dried my face at the sink, and gone to the laundry room to pilfer one of Jimin’s freshly laundered shirts. I’d done a few loads of clothes the day before, and they were folded and sorted, but I hadn’t gotten around to putting them where they belonged yet. 

Once I was wearing the shirt, I’d taken another deep breath and thought about what I should do. Do I go back to the bedroom and admit I'd left because I was afraid, or do I hide somewhere and pretend I was being goofy, or... oh, I know the perfect ruse. I went to the kitchen and started making breakfast for the three of us, even though I knew I wouldn’t be able to eat because of my withheld feelings. Still, I planned to keep my tears in check, speak when spoken to, and do my best to pretend that I wasn’t slowly shattering. 

I actually started out okay. I heard them coming from the bedroom, and I took deep breaths and wiped away the tears that had slipped out – because I’d been cutting an onion for the omelets, you know – so by the time they entered the kitchen, I felt like I was in control. And then, Jimin made that comment about ‘our baby’... and something in me cracked. 

I want so much to believe you, Jimin. 

And I might have still been okay if he hadn’t come to hug me. The comfort of his arms that I’d tried not to need while I was sobbing in the bathtub overwhelmed me. But I fought the ache that was growing in my heart; I continued to try to push the evil thoughts to the back of my mind... except they started coming harder and faster, like waves rushing onto a beach at the onset of a storm. 

His voice. His sweet, soft, sticky caramel voice. Asking the mundane question about what ‘we’ were having. He is including me. But is it merely because it’s easier to say 'we' than just Jungkook and him? I don’t know what I’m thinking; I’m so confused and upset. The part of me that wants to hold on to my fears because they’re familiar is stronger than the part of me that wants to embrace the new life I’m being offered. How do I know it’s real? How do I know everything isn’t a huge joke? Or a dream? The dreams I’ve had about that strange place with the beast, those feel as real as this, right now... so how do I know I'm not in a coma? Maybe I’ve never recovered from the attack, and all of this has been a product of my active imagination. 

It’s amazing how quickly thoughts like that can flit through your brain. All of that went through my mind in the space between him asking what was for breakfast and then asking if I was all right. 

I don’t even know why he asked that; I thought I’d been doing pretty well at acting nonchalant. 

And then I lifted my hand to brush at something that was tickling my face – I thought it was one of those damned gnats that have been hanging around, but I realized it was water. Water? I thought I dried my face entirely after I’d washed it? I felt another tickle on my other cheek, touched that one, and found another droplet of water. 

Fuck. 

No, no, no, no. 

I bet you know what happened then, ne? 

Yep... I became ‘Wren, the water feature.’ 

Fuck. 

And still, I might have managed to push it all inside and down again, and have been able to pass it off as allergies or something, until Jungkook came to stand beside me, too. And he saw the tears. 

And I panicked. Because what was I going to say? “Oh yes, everything’s fine; I’m just worried that I won’t see Christmas morning... and even if I do, I’ll never be entirely sure you don’t plan to get rid of me someday.” Or “How can I be your everything if Jungkook is? Does he make you feel as good as I do? What if I like what he does to me? Does wanting both of you make me a whore? Do you both really want me, or is it just sex?” My stupid, traitorous brain. 

I quickly set the spatula that I’d been ready to turn the eggs with down on the stove; then, since Jimin wasn’t holding me very tightly, I broke his hold, pushed away from him, and fled. I’d done it so fast, neither of them had been expecting it, and I was at the top of the stairs and headed down before they burst into motion to come after me. 

I raced down the steps, flew into the large bedroom, slammed and locked the door, then ran into the bathroom, slammed and locked that one too, climbed into the tub, grabbed the pillow to bury my sobs, and came apart. 

If they weren’t planning to do away with me today before all of this happened, they definitely are now. Who the fuck wants to deal with this bullshit every minute of the day? Not knowing from one second to the next what might or might not set me off? What might break my heart or send me screaming in fear? What might take me into the dark part of my mind that wants to torment me with my shortcomings and misgivings? Why would anyone want to put up with that shit every day? Why should those two gorgeous men have to? They have each other; they don’t need me. If they want a woman, they can find another easily. And one who isn’t a bipolar lunatic. 

Okay, maybe I’m not bipolar; perhaps it’s just the circumstances. Regardless, just because Jimin treated me like scenery for the past three years doesn’t mean he should have to deal with my constant sensitivity. Jungkook has even less reason to have to deal with my shit. Maybe they really should just kill me and get it over with. 

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

I can’t say I was exactly shocked when Wren yanked herself away from me and fled. Jungkook, however, was flabbergasted. 

“What the fuck happened?” He asked me as I turned off the stove and moved the pan from the burner to a cool one. 

“The same thing that has been happening at least once a day since Wren and I got here,” I replied to him as I turned to start walking to the stairs. I’d heard the doors slamming, so I knew Wren had gone to the room at the bottom of the stairs; otherwise, I wouldn’t have heard the sound so clearly. 

Jungkook reached out and grabbed my arm, stopping me and turning me to look at him. “What do you mean, Jimin?” He looked seriously freaked out. 

“Koo... Wren-ah still thinks we plan to kill her today, remember? And we woke her up... well, I woke her up by making love to you. You’ve seen how her insecurities confuse her common sense, evidenced by our hunt for her in the yard the other night; this is another one of those. Except she’s not hiding where we can’t find her this time.” I turned to start toward the stairs again as he followed after me. 

“Then why is she hiding at all if she knows we’ll find her?” Jungkook looked more perplexed. 

I sighed and turned back toward him, then gestured to the dining table. “Here, let’s sit down for a minute, and I’ll explain what Doctor Chen told me. It won’t take long; waiting won’t hurt Wren any more than she already is, and it will help you understand what she’s going through and how to help me help her.” 

Jungkook nodded his head, pulled out a chair, and I sat beside him. 

“So, when Wren ran away and tried to get herself killed, she honestly wasn’t expecting anyone to save her... like, she didn’t think I’d even care. She didn’t say anything to anyone about what she planned, not because she thought I’d stop her, but because she was positive I wouldn’t.” I sighed and scrubbed my face with my hands. “I have to tell you, Koo... the knowledge that she believed I would willingly let her go through what happened... it hurts so much to think about that.” 

Jungkook reached over and lightly brushed his hand through my hair; then, I continued speaking. “Doctor Chen has been in consultation with a psychiatrist who evaluated Wren while she was still at the hospital. They’ve continued discussing her case, as Doctor Chen and the other doctor know the trauma she endured won’t just suddenly stop affecting her. Doctor Chen said he saw how much I did care for her, and after talking to her when she began to recover, he wanted to give her and I the chance to make a happy future.” 

I shook my head and offered Jungkook a wry smile. “Of course, he didn’t know that I’d isolate her even further when he told me to bring her home after she kept trying to kill herself in the hospital.” 

Jungkook patted my leg but didn’t offer any opinion – I know he hasn’t forgiven me for the months of desolation Wren was forced to live through because of me. I am pretty sure he won’t until Wren has. I won't forgive myself until then, either.

“Anyway, so one of the things he told me about her is that she has an extreme flight response. And, she is terrified of abandonment.” I sighed again and started to feel my eyes burning as tears formed. “That part, the fear of abandonment... that’s entirely my doing. She never had any of these issues before me. I did this to her. And that kills me a little bit more every time she goes through an episode.” 

“An episode?” Jungkook queried, looking confused. 

I nodded my head. “Yes... he said each one is a psychotic break, where she’s convinced herself that what she believes is truly going to happen is what will happen. Specifically, that I plan to harm her, or that you and I plan to kill her. When she fled into her mind after asking about Nina, he told me that was an extreme reaction, and I had handled it perfectly by being calm and comforting with her. I’ve asked him about her taking anti-depressants or anti-anxiety medications, but he said he wants to wait until we know whether she will have long term symptoms.” 

Jungkook frowned slightly, and I nodded my head. “Yeah... she might have to take medication for the rest of her life because of me. Congratulations, Park Jimin, you’ve won the prize for the husband of the century!” I hid my eyes behind my hand for a moment and took deep breaths, fighting to remain calm. “So, anyway... her flight response is incredibly strong, she fears abandonment, and she waited for me to save her from the hell I’d stuck her in, even though I never gave her any indication that I would. And since I spent so long pretending that she didn’t exist... when she runs from me, she isn’t entirely sure I’ll... save her... like... she doesn’t trust that I love her enough to go find her...” I broke down and started to cry, and Jungkook quickly wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me tight. 

“Shhh, Jimin-ah, it’s all right, everything will be okay... shhh...” Jungkook murmured. 

I regained my composure quickly, then took a few deep breaths before continuing to speak. “When she was begging me not to hurt her after the Nina thing, when she was saying she’d stay out of sight, that’s what happens when she hides. She goes somewhere that I won’t have to look at her... Doctor Chen said that she told him, when he visited her at the house, that I never came to see her because I was disgusted by the thought of looking at her. And she said that was why I’d always fucked her in the dark until she got pregnant. So... when she hides, she doesn’t expect me to go to her. She actually expects me not to... because she thinks I find her horrifying.” 

I took a deep, shuddering breath, then exhaled and lifted my gaze to his. “I swear to you, Koo... I love that woman more than I ever thought possible. I want to protect her and hold her and keep her safe for the rest of our lives. And I will find her every single time she runs, because I don’t want there ever to be a time when her expectation that I won’t come for her comes true. She’s done this almost every day since we arrived in Singapore. Sometimes it’s one of her silly games, and we play slap and tickle when I catch her. Other times, it is because her demons have risen inside her head and are terrorizing her. When I find her after those, I comfort her and tell her how much she means to me. This is one of the latter kinds. I suspect she’s more upset about the two of us making love than she is willing to admit, and she’s afraid I’ll throw her away.” 

Jungkook blinked, then frowned. “I... I’m sorry, Jimin-ah, I didn’t even...” 

I held out my hand and lightly brushed my fingers over his cheek. “No, Koo, you have nothing to apologize for. Wren has been aware of my relationship with you for a very long time, and she was the one who led us to believe she was accepting of it. And that she wanted to be part of it, for us to be a family. If she’s feeling insecure about it, it isn’t your or her fault. I want to hold her and talk to her about it and find out what’s wrong, so we can hopefully solve it. Ultimately, I’d like her to be able to open up to both of us and for the three of us to be happy together. I’m hoping for that outcome.” 

Jungkook nodded and offered a small smile. “Should I go to the other house for a while?” 

I shook my head. “No... I think you and I both need to go to her, and if it is because she doubts the three of us, then the three of us need to talk about it.” 

Jungkook nodded again, then leaned close to brush his lips over mine. “All right, if that’s what you think is best.” 

I smiled and stood up, then started toward the kitchen. “I don’t know if she locked the doors or not, but just in case, I’m going to get the spare key.” I pulled it off the hook it was hanging on, then walked toward the stairs again. “All right, Koo, let’s go take care of our baby...”


	77. I'm really sorry

**_Jungkook’s POV_ **

I thought about everything Jimin had told me while I followed him to the stairs, then to the door of the room where Wren was hiding. I remembered what she’d been like when I’d first met her when she was working as Jimin’s assistant. That stupid desk that he made her sit at on the first day; when I read her blog about it, I laughed my ass off. She was... she was freaking hilarious back then. She’s still silly now, but... if you knew her before everything happened, you’d notice that there is something broken about her. It’s not always there, but there are moments when she goes completely still, and her expression becomes blank, and for a minute, it looks as though she’s an AI that has run out of power. 

I saw it more and more on the house's CCTV footage when Mr. Kim would send it to me. It was particularly pronounced when she sat on that hard chair in her lonely bedroom at the mansion. Since the chair faced away from the camera, it wasn’t possible to catch her countenance often, but when she’d finally move to stand up and turn away from the windows, it would be there, the sad realization that she was unloved by the one person she loved the most. 

I still don’t know how she could have fallen in love with him, in spite of how terribly he treated her. I fell in love with him when we were kids; if I’d met him after his mother died, I’d have written him off as not worth the effort to befriend, let alone get to know him more deeply than that. The fact that Wren can feel love for him is proof of how beautiful she is inside, how huge her heart is. He has already changed so much because of her pure soul. His mother would have adored her, and based on what I remember about Jimin’s mom, Wren is a lot like her. I’d be willing to bet that if anyone gives Chinmae or any of her other children any kind of trouble, she’ll turn into a mama lion, just like Jimin’s did. 

I stopped behind him and watched as he tried the bedroom door's handle, found it locked, then used the key to open it. We walked into the room, and he immediately went to the bathroom door. He put his ear up to the wood and listened for a moment, and I saw his expression sadden. Turning to me, he whispered, “She’s in there... my poor Wrennie...” He unlocked the door and opened it, then approached the bathtub. 

I followed him into the room and to the tub, and I saw him hesitate as he lifted his hand to slide open the shower curtain. I wasn’t sure why he'd hesitated, but it became apparent when I looked at his face and saw the tears slowly slipping down his cheeks. I knew he was as heartbroken as the sweet girl who was currently huddled behind the dark fabric while she sobbed. I wasn’t sure if she’d heard us enter the room, as Jimin hadn't been particularly quiet, but he hadn’t announced our presence either. 

He took a deep breath, lifted his hand to the curtain again, then slowly started to open it while murmuring warmly, “Wrennie... my sweet baby... hush now, pretty girl, Daddy’s here... both of your Daddies are here, honey... what happened, baby? Can you tell us?” 

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

Sometimes I forget how little space Wren takes up when she curls into a fetal position, especially if she’s in her nest in the dark or under the covers with me in the bed. Now, however, with her wholly alone in the clawfoot tub, it was obvious how small she is and that she still needs to eat more to return to her ideal weight. While I was haunted by the sight of my beauty huddled as close to the end of the tub as she could get, the fortunate part was that there would be room for both Jungkook and me to get in with her. I wasn’t interested in turning on the water; I just wanted to hold her. 

I climbed in and reached for her, speaking quietly and calmly, and as has happened previously, she didn’t hinder me, but she didn’t help either. Luckily, the pillows and the tee-shirt she was wearing slid easily along the bottom of the tub, and I spread my legs and sat, then dragged her between my thighs and into my arms against my chest. 

“Get in, Koo,” I whispered to Jungkook, who looked at me curiously but did as I’d asked. Once he was sitting and facing me, I had him spread his legs and move closer, and I set my legs over his, so the two of us were snuggling Wren between us. 

She’d not acknowledged my or Jungkook’s presence yet and was still crying disconsolately. “Wrennie... sweet love... jagiya... what’s happened, baby? Did Jungkook or I do something that hurt your feelings? Or scared you? Sweetheart, calm down, baby... shh shh... calm down, honey, you’ll make yourself sick...” 

**_Wren’s POV_ **

Jimin wasn’t kidding when he said that, as I’d made myself sick once when I couldn’t stop sobbing. It was a few days after we’d first arrived, and I’d been so proud of myself for making progress, even though I kept freaking out. At least I’d been able to tell him what was going on. But that day, I’d awakened from a nightmare, and not the one where he was my sanctuary... no, the nightmare I had that day was of him locking me in a cage in a dark room with a single light bulb that was flickering as if it would go out at any moment, and he walked away as I begged him not to leave me. And he had laughed. A hateful, spiteful, evil laugh. I’d sat straight up as my body jolted me out of it, and my motion had awakened him, but I've noticed that he seems to have a bit of trouble with the humidity here, and he was groggy enough that I was able to get away from him before he could grab me. 

I tore into the closet and flung myself into my nest, then buried myself within it and shrieked, over and over again, until my voice was raw, and finally, I started to wail. At least I had the pillows to muffle the noise, and eventually, I realized that Jimin had followed me in and was spooning me. He was whispering sweet, soft words while his hand gently stroked my belly, but I couldn’t stop. The dream was too much like how I’d lived for the past year, and the idea that he’d done that on purpose kept crashing against my heart until it was pulverized to dust. 

I cried and wailed and screamed into the pillows while he held me tightly, and suddenly, I felt nauseous. I tried to tell Jimin that I needed to get out and go to the bathroom, but I couldn’t form the words, and as I tried to struggle with him, thinking that he would let me go as he had before, he didn’t. Later, when I’d calmed down enough for us to talk about what had happened, he said he’d been terrified that I planned to harm myself because I’d been so hysterical. Well, since he wouldn’t let me go, I ended up getting sick where we lay. Unfortunately, we’d been taking an afternoon nap after having eaten lunch, and... well, it wasn’t pretty. 

Jimin surprised us both, I think, when he realized what was happening, as he pulled my hair away from my face, then backed out of the little pile, and held me while I continued to... well, you know. I assume you also know how when it starts, it normally won't stop until your body is done, usually after a final few, painful dry heaves. Once he recognized that my sick had stopped, he quickly lifted me from the nest and took me to the bathroom, then set me in front of the sink so I could rinse my mouth. 

I half expected him to tell me to clean up my mess, then leave me alone in the room, but he didn’t move from my side as I rinsed my mouth, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. When I was finished, he took me to the tub, ran us a warm bath, and then sat with me in his arms until I was drowsy again. The whole time, he whispered sweetly to me. He asked if I could tell him what was wrong, but I indicated no, and he accepted that without complaint. I hadn’t gotten anything in my hair or on my body; he said he was just aware that warm baths seemed to comfort me, as long as he was snuggling me. And, he was right. The terrible distress was becoming more of a memory, and I felt myself begin to float in a hazy realm of fluff – like what you’d imagine a cloud would feel like if it had substance. 

Once I was so relaxed I was basically boneless; he got out of the bath and took me to the bed. I was worried about the mattress because I was wet, but that was when he admitted he’d had a waterproof mattress cover put on the bed, and even with as out of it as I was, him wanting me to pee on his leg flitted through my mind. I actually giggled because he’d planned ahead, in case he could get me to do it. He lay me on the bed and kissed me softly, his beautiful face gazing at me with love and concern. He made sure I was feeling safe enough that he could walk away for a little bit, and when I indicated I was, he kissed me again, then helped me get comfortable. He rubbed my bottom for a while, and I fell asleep, and this time, I didn’t dream, thank god. 

When I woke up, he was lying in bed with me, holding me close; and he offered me a warm smile and another kiss. I started to apologize, but he shook his head and shushed me, then rubbed my butt some more while he cooed softly to me and comforted me further. Finally, I realized I wasn’t sleepy enough to want to stay in bed, and we got up to go to the living room and watch a movie. And that was when I found out that he’d taken my nest out of the closet and washed all of the dirty items himself. Park Jimin, CEO/President of Park Industries in South Korea, head of one of the largest syndicate families in quite a few places, washed my dirty laundry. Without being asked. And without complaint or requiring payback of any kind. 

Now, as he and Jungkook cuddled me, his words sank in, and I started to force myself to take deep breaths to slow my tears. I hadn’t eaten anything yet today, but I didn’t want dry heaves either, as I’m not sure which is worse – having something to expel or not. Finally, I was still crying, but not nearly as frantically, and I could concentrate on what he and Jungkook were saying to me. 

**_Jungkook’s POV_ **

I wonder if I’ll ever get over the shock of seeing Jimin treating Wren so delicately. Not because I’m surprised he’s doing it with her, because she deserves to be worshipped like that, but because he’s doing it at all. I knew about Nina and the rest, and since he and I keep no secrets, I also learned about his preferences and some of the rougher things he’d done with those women. I’d also seen him with them on occasion when he’d have one of them accompany him to a business party or dinner, and he barely acknowledged they were with him.

I’d asked him once why he even brought any of them to those functions, and he’d said it was for appearances only. Every one of those women was hot and sexy, and he loved showing off what he could afford when he was playing the ‘let's one up our business associates’ game. I wondered if he would start having Wren accompany him from now on, and if so, how he would present her. Considering that she is somewhat conservative with her clothing when she’s in public, I’d imagine he’ll buy her beautiful gowns that don’t reveal too much of her body, then spend the evening introducing her to everyone before taking her to their table and keeping her to himself. Of course, the three of us will be stuck together like glue if I go with them. That should make for some interesting conversation topics at a few of our rival companies the next day. 

So, the two of us sat in the bathtub with our sweet girl between us, both of us hugging her, while he nuzzled kisses against one side of her head, and I did the same against the other. He managed to get her to calm down pretty quickly – he'd told me what had happened when she’d cried so hard the week before – until she was leaning against him and crying more softly. But, still crying. And it was breaking my heart as badly as it was hurting Jimin’s. Eventually, the three of us were in tears, although Jimin and I somehow maintained most of our composure. I didn’t want to make Wren feel guilty if she saw me sad because she was, and I imagine that was why he was holding back, too. 

**_Narrator’s POV_ **

“Wren-ah... my sweet baby... that’s a good girl... what a pretty thing you are... do you want me to turn on the water, and the three of us have a bath?” Jimin rubbed Wren’s back gently while Jungkook thought about if he had anything in his shorts’ pockets that he would need to pull out before water damaged them, but Wren shook her head, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief. 

“All right, sweetheart, no bath... are you ready to get out of the tub and go to the living room? Or the bedroom? Or we could sit in the dining room, too... whatever you want, baby, okay?” The blonde man hugged Wren a little more tightly, and she sniffled as she began to relax further. 

“L-L-L-L-Liv-v-v-ving r-r-r-room, p-p-p-please...” Wren stuttered, her voice rough from her cries. 

“Living room it is, lovely girl... Koo, would you get out first, then take Wren so that I can get up?” Jimin asked gently, and Jungkook nodded. However, once the dark-haired young man was standing outside the tub and reached for the beautiful girl, she shook her head and clung more tightly to Jimin’s neck. 

“N-N-N-No... no no... p-p-p-please...” Wren sobbed as she buried her face against Jimin’s neck. 

Both Jimin and Jungkook’s eyebrows rose, and the two men shared a look, Jungkook’s attractive features wearing a crestfallen expression. 

“All right, honey, I’ll carry you... Kookie, would you help me stand up, please?” Jimin held onto Wren’s waist, the girl wrapped her legs around his hips, and once he’d stood up and stepped out of the tub, the three of them headed for the stairs to the living room. 

“Um...” Jungkook murmured softly, causing Jimin to stop and turn around to look at his boyfriend. They were standing in the foyer, and Jungkook was looking at the floor with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Neither man was wearing a shirt, and the younger sighed, then said, “I think I should go put a shirt on and go to the other house, so you two can be alone...” 

Jimin pursed his lips, then looked at Wren. “Do you want Jungkook-ah to leave, baby?” 

Wren lifted her head from Jimin’s shoulder and looked at Jungkook, then gasped out a tight, “N-N-N-Nooo... p-p-p-please... P-P-P-Papa... s-s-s-stay...” 

Jungkook’s head shot up, and he looked at her in surprise, blinking as she unwrapped one arm from around Jimin’s shoulder and reached for him. He stepped closer, and the beautiful girl wrapped her arm around his neck, then hugged both of them and started to cry harder again. 

“Oh dear,” Jimin whispered, “this is more serious than I realized... Wren-ah... you need to let go of Papa so that we can go upstairs; otherwise, we’ll fall and hurt ourselves, okay? And calm down a little, baby, you don’t want a tummy ache...” 

For a long moment, Wren didn’t release her hold around Jungkook’s neck, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around both the girl and Jimin, hugging them gently, the two men continuing to exchange glances. At the same time, they carefully observed the sweet girl’s movements. When she did move to let go of the younger man, he brushed a soft kiss over her wet cheek, then lightly swept the tears from her face with the pad of his thumb. 

“Wren-ah,” Jungkook whispered, and she looked at him, her eyes and lips were swollen, her face hot and sweaty from her sorrowful weeping, “I love you... I won’t do anything to hurt you on purpose, I promise..., and if I do hurt you by being insensitive or stupid, you have my permission to beat me up... okay?” 

Jimin chuckled softly at Jungkook’s words, then gently squeezed Wren’s bum as he held her in his arms. “Uh oh, Papa doesn’t know what he’s gotten himself into, does he? You said I should be scared if he says I’m in trouble, but you’re the scary one, Wrennie... I should know, you keep punching me...” 

The topic's sudden lightness shut down Wren’s blubbering, and she looked between the two men, then giggled. 

Jungkook’s eyebrows rose, and he looked at Jimin, who smiled and nodded. “I told you she is mercurial... isn’t she precious?” 

Jungkook smiled back, then gently chucked Wren under the chin like a child before he whispered, “I’m going to start calling you Papa’s Precious Princess...” 

Wren laughed and shook her head. “Nuuuuu, that just sounds weird.” She wiggled in Jimin’s arms, and he let her down to stand in front of him, although he didn’t release his embrace, and she leaned into him while gazing up at Jungkook. “I... I think I... I can tell... tell you... why I’m... I’m upset...” 

Jungkook nodded, and Jimin stepped back slightly, let go of Wren, then took her hand. “That’s my good girl,” he said softly, as he turned to start up the stairs with her in tow, and Jungkook a step behind. “Are you sure you want to sit in the living room? We could sit at the dining table and eat breakfast.” 

Wren nodded her head, then shook it, then pursed her lips. “Living room, please,” she said, causing Jimin to grin and lead her in that direction. 

Once they were all sitting on the couch – Wren ensconced in Jimin’s lap, with Jimin and Jungkook cross-legged on the cushions and facing each other – Wren sniffled softly, then whispered, “First... I’m really sorry...”


	78. It's kinda squishy

**_Wren’s POV_ **

I was looking down at my hands when I started speaking, playing with my fingers as Jimin does with his, and I could feel my gorgeous husband take a breath in preparation for interrupting me. I quickly lifted my head and looked at him, then pressed a fingertip against his lips before he could part his mouth far enough to say a word. He blinked at me and tilted his head, giving me a curious look, and I smiled. 

“You...” I said, then looked at Jungkook, then back at Jimin. “Both of you have to try to let me say everything I need to say before you ask any questions or try to comfort me. If you get me off track, I might forget something, and... this is all pretty important. Well, at least it is for me, and I need to say all of it... okay?” 

Jimin nodded, then I looked at Jungkook, and he nodded too. 

“Thank you.” I leaned over to kiss Jungkook’s cheek, then sat back against Jimin and nuzzled a kiss against his cheek, as well. “So, I’m really sorry... I know everything that Doctor Chen said to expect while I’m still healing, and I know some of the things he hadn’t thought would happen so soon... and I kind of wish they hadn’t.” I sighed softly and looked back at my fingers, then whispered, “I kind of wish that I hadn’t given in so fast, Jiminie... that I hadn’t talked so soon... that I had waited until...” I sighed. “I’m not sure what I would have been waiting for, and to be completely honest, making love with you that first night and talking to you the next day... it felt right. Still, I keep freaking out about just about everything, and I wonder if I’d stayed quiet for a little longer if that wouldn’t have helped me not do that...” 

I leaned against Jimin’s chest and squirmed around a little, so I was sort of leaning my back against him, then I stretched my legs out to rest them over Jungkook’s thighs. “I... I want to be touching both of you... while I say this stuff...” I didn’t lift my gaze to Jungkook’s face to see if he was okay with me doing that because I figured if he weren’t, he wouldn’t be sitting here with Jimin and me close enough for me to do it. 

“Anyway, I’m sorry that I keep freaking out. I wish I wouldn’t, but... but I keep thinking something is going to be okay, and then it isn’t... and like... it blindsides me... especially when I thought I was finally okay.” I sniffled and leaned my head back against Jimin’s shoulder while he reached into his pocket, tugged out a tissue, and handed it to me. That made me giggle, and I lightly hit his thigh. “Oh great, now you’re going to be like my halmeoni... she always carried tissues in her sleeve...” 

Jimin snickered and tickled me gently through his tee-shirt, then held me loosely while resting his chin on my shoulder. 

“So, this morning... wait, no, last night... last night when we came home and went to bed, and I said it was okay if you two made love and I wouldn’t be jealous... I meant it. And I still do. And I want to watch sometimes, and not participate, because what you were doing this morning was... so fucking hot.” I gulped softly as I felt Jimin chuckle and heard Jungkook cough quietly into his hand. 

“And, when you were going to let me be with you, I... I really, really wanted to. My body was so ready, and I thought my heart was too, but... but then I started worrying about... about what if I said something that would make one of you jealous of the other... like, if I told Jungkook he felt good, would you start wondering if he felt better to me than you do, Jiminie... and... and when you told Jungkook that he was your everything... does that mean I’m not? I... I don’t know how to navigate this type of relationship... I’ve never had more than one boyfriend at a time, and never had boyfriends who were lovers, and... and so I was worried about that, but...” 

I stopped talking and lowered my head, then buried my face in my hands and started to cry again. “And today... today was the day that Jungkook said when everything would be ready... and I... I started to think that maybe I’m just a female fuck, like Nina and the others... and you’re still going to get rid of me... and there are no Christmas decorations or presents... and what did you do with the presents I bought for you, did you take them back? Did you take all of the stuff I got for Chinmae back too? Did anyone get anything for me?” 

I stopped speaking again and took deep breaths, and when I felt Jimin start to try to talk again, I raised my hand and gasped, “I’m not done yet...” 

“Sorry, baby, sorry,” Jimin whispered, then gently rubbed his hand on my belly. 

“And then I had that dream again... I’d never had it before, so the first time I just thought it was some sort of strange nightmare, and you’d saved me from something that wanted to... well, I don’t really know what it wants to do. Or what it is. The second dream was when we were in the closet, and I remember more of the detail... there is more than one ‘beast,’ but I still haven’t seen what they look like... I was in a desolate place, and there were buildings, but I couldn't tell what they were because no signs indicate what their purpose is.” 

“The beasts started chasing me, and this time, I was screaming your name in my dream... begging you to save me... and right before the thing grabbed me, you dragged me into your house, and then I helped you keep it from getting in the door and ripping us apart. And I was naked and wearing some of that jewelry. And in my dream, I knew it was you, but we didn’t know each other, and I don’t know if you knew who I was... but... the whole point is, you’re the one who keeps saving me, even though I... I’m afraid you’re also the one who’ll pull the trigger when it comes time to put me down...” 

I felt Jimin’s breath hitch in his throat, and he turned his head and pressed his face against the side of my neck through my hair, his breath hot against my skin. He didn’t speak, but I could feel him shivering, and I knew what I’d just said had hurt him. But he and Jungkook needed to know the truth about how I still felt. 

“I... I want to be with both of you... so much... but... but I don’t know that I’m anything but a tool to use... you both tell me I’m not, but some people can create elaborate hoaxes and fool idiots like me into believing they care when they really don’t. And... then I keep wondering if that’s what’s going on, why me? It’s not like I have anything special to offer you... I have a mouth, hands, a pussy, and an asshole, just like every other girl that you could fuck. The only difference is that we’re married, but that didn’t matter for the past three years, so why is it all of a sudden different? How... how can I believe anything you tell me when up until a little over a week ago, I hadn’t seen you in the flesh in months? Either of you?” 

I was starting to become upset again, so I took a couple of deep breaths and relaxed, then whispered, “When I run from you... part of me wants you to come to find me because I need you so much, even though I don’t trust you. But there’s this other part that convinces me that you won’t, because why would you waste your time when there are so many other women who wouldn’t be so emotional and crazy... and sometimes, that part gets the best of the part that wants you, and I... I have to go hide... because I’m trying to prove to myself that you’ll leave me again, so I can stop waiting for it to happen...” 

“More than anything, though... even more than all of that... I worry about almost all of it in the middle of the night when I wake up, and you’re asleep, and I want to ask you to cuddle me, but I’m afraid to wake you up because I don’t want to become a burden and have you toss me aside again... or have you be angry and yell at me... or have you tell me that I’m just being stupid and I should know better... or that you’re too tired to comfort me because I... I exhaust you with... with my... my constant... tears... and... and I... I can’t stop crying... because I hurt... because you hurt me... but I’m afraid that eventually... you’ll get tired of having to deal with my bullshit... and you’ll both go away... again... and you’ll take Chinmae away from me, too... only then, it will be forever...” 

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

I sat and held my tongue and listened to my sweet, beautiful, soft wife spill her secret fears to me and Jungkook, who just happened to be the ones she was afraid of. I was so proud of her for being able to voice it all, even when what she said sounded so harsh... it hurt my feelings, and I know it hurt Jungkook’s, that she still thought we had a plan to murder her, but... I fully deserve to have my feelings crushed since that’s what I did to her for so long. 

She’d promised she wouldn’t run away again, but honestly, I hadn’t expected her to keep that promise. Not because she wouldn’t want to, but because it’s her instinct to hide; it’s in her nature. That’s why she has a nest in the closet and why she had one at the mansion. I don’t know if she had it before the attack, but I think because she was still interacting with people at work, maybe she was getting enough intellectual and emotional stimulation that she didn’t need it. But when she came home from the hospital, I took everything away from her, so of course, she needed somewhere to feel safe. 

I listened to her pour her heart out to us, and periodically, Jungkook and I would catch each other’s gaze and smile sadly. Both of us cried, but we did a pretty good job of not alerting Wren, so she didn’t feel guilty and stop talking. She needed to get all of what she said off her chest and out of her head... not like I think she will suddenly be perfectly fine and this won't happen again; I know it will take more time, and we will have more emotional outbursts, but it’s all right. As long as she is comfortable coming to Jungkook and me, that’s all I ask. And if there comes a time when she wants to talk to someone about things she doesn’t want to tell us, I will give her that opportunity. Mostly, I just want her to keep talking about it, so it won't eat her up to the point where she can't let some of it go.

“Wren-ah,” I whispered when I realized she was finished spewing everything. “How you feel... baby, that’s not bullshit... and I will never not want you to tell me or not cry or not yell or not laugh, or whatever else your adorable, weird little mind wants to do... I swear it on my life, Wrennie... I know I did this to you, and the remorse I feel cripples me sometimes. I’ve also awakened in the middle of the night, my beauty, and wanted to hold you and make love to you, and remind you of just how precious you are... but, then I look at you, and you’re so peaceful... and I worry that if I wake you up, all of your fears and doubts will come flooding back. So, I wait until you wake up on your own.” 

I rocked her gently in my arms as Jungkook rubbed her legs. “But if you want me to wake you up, I will... and I want you to wake me up, anytime... as for some of what you said, I... I know this will keep you on edge, but I promise, baby, it will only be for a little longer. Some of what you said relates to what Jungkook and I have planned, and... I want to tell you because I hate that you’re so scared, but... you just have to wait... I’m sorry...” 

She sighed softly and began to calm down while I continued speaking. “You are nothing like Nina and those other women. You are more than just a fuck toy, you are my beloved wife, and I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. I love Jungkookie like that too. So, yes, you both can be my everything. You both bring me joy and happiness. You both can distract me from what I should be doing because I'd rather be doing you. And just because the three of us will have a relationship doesn’t mean we will always make love in the same bed.” 

I felt Wren tense and looked at Jungkook to see him tilting his head in confusion. “What I mean is, if you want to have privacy with me, then Jungkook-ah will sleep in another room. The same goes for if you want privacy with him, then I’ll sleep in a different room. However, if Jungkook and I want privacy, you get to stay in the big bed; he and I will go. And I want you to understand that if I want privacy with him or him with me, it isn’t because we don’t want you. Just like if you want Jungkook alone, I won’t think it’s because you don’t want me. Okay?” 

Wren sniffled and nodded her head, then giggled when I pulled another tissue from my shorts’ pocket and handed it to her so she could blow her nose. I looked at Jungkook and lifted my chin, subtly asking if he wanted to say anything, and he nodded. 

“Wren-ah,” he murmured gently, and she lifted her head to look at him, her cheeks flushed and wet with tears. “I think you’ve figured it out, but I fell in love with you when you were pregnant with Chinmae. You were so cute and grumpy when you needed help getting off the couch, and some of your cravings were wild... and I got to know you pretty well and loved what I learned. Unfortunately, due to some dickhead that we both know... YAH!” 

Jungkook stopped talking and yelled at me when I reached out and punched him in the arm. And then my eyebrows rose when Wren pinched my nipple and scolded me. “No picking on Papa, it’s not his fault you were a dickhead...” 

I started laughing and reached between her legs to lightly run my fingers along her little slit. “You be good, or I’ll turn you over my knee...” 

Wren spread her legs a bit, then looked at Jungkook. “I... I wondered if you felt more than friendship for me, but then... then you abandoned me too, and I... I thought I’d imagined it all...” 

I pressed my hand against her soft puss and just held it there while I rocked her back and forth slowly and let her and Jungkook converse. 

Jungkook frowned at me, then smiled at her. “Yes, well... I didn’t want to, but... well, his reasons were stupid, and I should have just told your Daddy that he was a big meanie, pfft, and I wasn’t going to do that.” 

Both Wren and I blinked at Jungkook’s comment; then Wren giggled while I laughed. “Haha, oh, Papa, that... hahaha, that was funny... mmm... and it’s okay... except... don’t do it again, okay?” She looked at him, then at me, her beautiful blue eyes filling with tears again as she gasped, “I... I don’t want to live without love again... I don’t want to be alone... if... if you decide you don’t want me anymore... please let me go...” 

Suddenly, she was crying forlornly again, and I held her close as she pressed her face against my neck, wetting my skin with her hot tears. “Wren-ah... I will never treat you coldly again, you are my moon and stars, and I adore you. But if you decide someday that you want to go, I won’t force you to stay.” Saying those words to her cut me deeply, but I held in my agony as I rocked her slowly, and Jungkook moved to sit closer to us so that he could wrap his arms around her and me. 

“I... I don’t want to go... I want... I want you to want me to stay... I... I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore, I just know... my heart hurts so much...” I felt her begin to move in my lap, and Jungkook and I both sat back slightly, my hold on her loosening as I waited to see if she felt the need to run. But no, that wasn’t what she was doing. She squirmed and wiggled, then wrapped her arms around my neck and started to push me with her body. I wasn’t entirely sure what she was trying to do since she wasn’t verbalizing it, but then I lay back, Jungkook moved off the couch to let me stretch my legs out, and moments later, I had a weepy Wrennie lying on top of me, and clinging to me like she had the day before. 

“Jungkookie, take the pillows off the couch so I can scoot over and give you room,” I murmured to him while I slowly rubbed Wren’s back, then slid my hands down to massage her bottom. I felt naked flesh under my fingers, and I realized that when she’d lifted her arms to hug me, my shirt had ridden up on her body, and her lower half was exposed from about mid-cheek down. “Mmm... what’s this, I wonder?” I whispered softly to her. “It feels soft and warm... and kinda squishy...” 

Jungkook moved the pillows, and I scooched as close to the back as I could get, and there was enough room for him to lie on his side next to us. He propped his head on his hand and watched as she giggled at my comment. 

“Yah! My butt isn’t squishy!!” She sniffled, he reached into my pocket and tugged out a tissue and handed it to her, and she giggled again. “I’m gonna start calling you my grannies, instead of my Daddies...” 

Jungkook reached down and pinched her bottom hard enough to cause her to squeal, then rubbed his fingertips over the offended spot. “You are such a sassy girl, baby... I think maybe your Daddy and I should take you back to bed and show you what happens to pretty girls who sass their Daddies...” 

I was a bit surprised when Wren shook her head, then whispered, “I... I don’t want to fool around right now... okay? I’m... I’m feeling too sad still...” 

Jungkook smiled at her warmly and brushed his hand through her hair. “Of course, it’s okay, baby...” 

I rolled over, so I was facing Jungkook, and Wren was lying between us, her chest and mine pressed together, while Jungkook rubbed her hip. “Do you need to talk more, pretty girl, or do you just want Papa and me to hold you?” By now, she was no longer sobbing, but she continued to cry, soft hiccups passing her lips as tears spilled from behind her swollen eyelids. 

“J-J-J-J-J-Just h-h-h-hold m-m-m-m-m-meeeeeeeee...” she whimpered, and Jungkook and I reflexively tightened our embrace.


	79. Limburger cheese and stinky feet

**_Narrator’s POV_ **

The two men cuddled the beautiful girl for as long as she needed, both of them whispering soft, sweet words to her while Jimin pressed kisses against her forehead and Jungkook rubbed her side. None of their touches was sexual in the least, and Wren’s fear that she was nothing but a piece of ass began to fall away from her heart. Finally, she stopped crying, but neither man was in a hurry to let her get up and out of their arms. 

Eventually, Jimin whispered, “Wren-ah... I can tell you about one of your surprises if you want to hear it?” Jungkook raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything, and when Wren sniffled a soft ‘yes, please,’ Jimin murmured, “We’re going to take you Christmas shopping today at one of the malls nearby. It’s called Paragon. It’s enormous and has amazing stores.” 

The men looked at each other over the top of Wren’s head while she pondered Jimin’s words, then she whispered, “If... If I buy you and Papa some gifts... will you let me wrap them and give them to you tomorrow morning, like if it was really a Christmas celebration? I don’t expect you to get anything for me, but... can I get some stuff for you guys? And promise you won’t send everything back until after you’ve opened them?” 

**_Jungkook’s POV_ **

I could feel Wren trembling before she asked those questions, and Jimin automatically held her tighter while I fought off the urge to cry. Our poor, sweet little girl, we damaged her so profoundly. I wish she could know what we’re planning, but we both want her to be surprised, and she will be so happy... but in the meantime, her soft, delicate little heart is aching. I wrapped my arms around Jimin and hugged him, so she was basically squashed between our bodies. 

I could hear the tightness in Jimin’s voice when he answered her, his gorgeous features painted with sorrow while she had her head tucked under his chin. “Of course, we’ll let you do that, baby... and we won’t take anything back, I promise. Well, unless you buy Limburger cheese... that stuff’s stinky, and we already have Jungkook’s feet to contend with, we don’t need anything else like that... Hey!” 

Wren started giggling as I reached down and pinched Jimin’s ass, eliciting that yelped cry from his lips. “Daddy! I wouldn’t buy you Limburger cheese, and Papa’s feet don’t stink!!” 

“Yeah, my feet don’t stink... jeez, Wren, your Daddy is a meanie, pfft!” I laughed when Jimin stuck his tongue out at me, and Wren giggled harder. 

Jimin snickered and replied, “You haven’t smelled his feet after he’s taken off his shoes and socks... ouch!” 

I pinched him again, and Wren grumbled as we were really squishing her between us. “I can’t breathe!” 

"Oh, sorry baby,” I murmured, then started to get up from the couch. I was stopped, however, when Wren lifted her head and whispered to Jimin. 

“Daddy...? Is... is it okay if I roll over and kiss Papa for a while?” She turned her face to look toward me and offered me a shy smile. “If it’s okay with you, Papa?” 

I blinked and looked at him, then back to her, smiled gently, and nodded. “Yes, baby, it’s more than okay with me...” 

Jimin chuckled softly and lightly dropped a peck on her forehead, then replied, “Of course, you can, baby... and you don’t have to ask permission...” He looked at me and smiled warmly. “Neither of you has to ask permission, my beauties; I want you to feel as comfortable with each other as you do with me. All right?” 

Wren sighed softly and smiled, nodded her head, then murmured, “Okay, Daddy... but I want you to stay here and snuggle me, too... okay?” 

Her rolling over was an impressive maneuver, as the couch was only barely large enough for the three of us to lie beside each other on our sides, and her movements threatened to drop me off the edge. I could have stood up and waited for her to arrange herself, but honestly, having her squirm around in between us had both Jimin and me moaning. When she was situated between us again, she tilted her head back and offered me her lips, which I accepted happily, while Jimin smiled and softly caressed her waist. 

Naturally, since the kissing wasn’t specifically to comfort her, she and I became aroused, which apparently caused Jimin no end of delight, and soon, he was nuzzling the back of her shoulder, I was devouring her mouth, and both of us were fingering her; him tickling her wet kitty, me teasing her tight back door. 

**_Wren’s POV_ **

Well, so much for not fooling around. Then again, my sad had pretty much disappeared during the make-out session with Jungkook, and Jimin had been rubbing his hand up and down my side, from just under my arm to the middle of my thigh, his motions languid and interspersed with squeezes here and there. By the time they both started to touch me, I was already soaked and whimpering against Jungkook’s warm lips. 

I could feel Jimin nuzzling my shoulder while his hand slid between my and Jungkook’s chests and gently pinched my nipples, causing me to push my breasts toward his hand and my bottom firmly against his groin. He groaned, moved his hand down to cup my bare kitty, and started fingering me slowly while grinding his hard cock against my backside through his shorts. 

His fingers caused me to whimper again, which made Jungkook moan, and he slid his hand between my back and Jimin’s belly, then down to squeeze my ass cheeks, before poking a fingertip into my butt. That, of course, made me squeal and get all kinds of needy, and the two of them chuckled while I writhed between them. 

“I thought you didn’t want to fool around, baby...” Jimin whispered, then nipped my earlobe. 

Jungkook broke the kiss and nibbled at my jaw, and I gasped, “Changed my... mind... fuck... please...” 

Jungkook raised an eyebrow and murmured, “Please what, baby? Would you like us to take you back to bed, after all?” 

“Mmph,” I gasped as Jimin’s fingertip pressed and rubbed my love button, “ohhh... please, yes...” 

“Everything for you, baby,” Jimin whispered in my ear, as Jungkook gave me another deep kiss. 

Suddenly, I felt Jungkook moving to get off the couch, then Jimin’s hand moving away from my puss, which caused me to whine in complaint, until Jungkook picked me up in the bridal style and started walking toward the bedroom, with Jimin following after. 

I lolled my head against Jungkook’s shoulder and looked back at Jimin, a woozy little smile on my face. “Hi, Daddy,” I whispered. 

Jimin chuckled and reached out to lightly boop my nose. “Hi, pretty girl... you’re adorable...” 

**_Narrator’s POV_ **

This time, Wren was much more comfortable with being part of the threesome, as Jimin again sheathed himself inside Jungkook, and Jungkook gently pushed his length into her sweet kitty after they remembered to use a condom. 

“You’re so tight, Wren-ah,” Jungkook moaned, his arm tight around her waist, while she rested her cheek on his other arm that was curled beneath her head. “And so wet... baby, I’ve never not needed lube, but with you... your Daddy wasn’t kidding when he said you’re juicy...” 

Wren giggled and wiggled her bottom, rubbing her cheeks into the cup of Jungkook’s groin and causing him to moan again. “Papa! That’s so dirty!!!” 

Jimin chuckled and thrust hard suddenly, bringing a louder moan from Jungkook’s mouth, and a squeal from Wren, as the movement pushed the dark-haired man’s length deeper. He reached over Jungkook’s waist and rested his hand on the younger man’s forearm, snugging himself against his back, as he continued to thrust, deeply, his movements speeding up as he rushed toward another climax. 

A little while later, the three of them had disengaged and were lying on the bed on their backs, Wren again in the middle and holding both of their hands, while they panted and caught their breath. 

“Wow...” Wren whispered, too spent and blissed out to say anything else but feeling she should at least say something. 

Jimin snickered and squeezed her hand, then rolled toward her and softly kissed her cheek. “Wow, is right... my two favorite people are in my bed with me... how did I get so lucky?” 

Wren met Jimin’s gaze and promptly burst into tears. 

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

“Wrennie! Oh, baby, shhh, you’re okay, sweet thing... come to Daddy, let me hold you... you’re absolutely perfect, beautiful... I love you so much...” I wasn’t sure what had triggered this bout of tears, but god, she’s everything... like, seriously... I can’t imagine my life without her and Jungkook in it, and it’s taken me long enough to admit that. I am a big pabo. 

Jungkook rolled toward us and wrapped his arm over her and me, and the two of us sandwiched her again, him kissing the back of her neck and shoulder while I nuzzled her forehead and temple. “Baby,” Jungkook whispered, “you’re such a sweetie... so cute... is everything okay? Do you just feel a bit more vulnerable than normal?” 

Wren nodded her head and slid an arm over my waist, then hugged herself against me, while Jungkook pressed closer to her back. “I... I... that... it was... I... I wanna do that... lots...” 

Jungkook and I laughed, and I hugged her, then slipped my arm from between her and him, and rested it over his side, so she was safely ensconced between us. “We can do it lots, sweetie pie... and different positions... and do anything we can think of to make each other feel good, hm?” 

“Okay,” she moaned and nodded, then closed her eyes and relaxed. “I died... Death by Daddies... put that on my headstone... nothing else needs to be said...” 

Jungkook and I started laughing, and I tickled Wren before tilting her head and kissing her sweetly. “You’re very silly, and I love you.” I smiled at her warmly, then murmured, “We should get out of bed...” 

**_Jungkook’s POV_ **

“I agree,” I said, as I kissed Wren’s lips, then Jimin’s, “but you two are so hard to resist...” I whispered and lowered my head to kiss my sweet girl again, slowly and thoroughly. She started to moan softly, then gasp into my mouth, so I reached down and walked my fingers along Jimin’s arm to see what he was doing to her to cause her such pleasure. He’d slid his hand between their bodies and was slowly stroking her kitty, petting her just like a cat, and honest to god, she started purring. “Fuck, baby,” I murmured against her lips, “I want to eat your sweet pussy... would you like me to do that for you, pretty kitten?” 

“Mmm,” Jimin whispered, “she’s my favorite breakfast appetizer; I know she’ll be yours too...” He slipped his hand from between her legs and licked his fingers, then moved to kneel. “Why don’t we switch positions, and I’ll sit behind her and play with her boobies while you taste her.” 

Wren moaned again, then replied, “Y-Yes... yes, Papa... v-very much...” She’d started trembling with arousal, and I gazed into her deep blue eyes, then offered her a warm smile. She smiled back, then blinked when Jimin spoke and started giggling. “Boobies... Daddy!! You’re so weird...” 

The two of us laughed and gently tickled her as we moved into position – her upper body resting on a pillow on Jimin’s lap. At the same time, I lay between her spread legs with her thighs over my shoulders and propped up on my elbows so I could look at her soft, swollen petals while also watching her expressions. “I’m hoping to see another of your ‘O’ faces, babygirl...” I whispered, then blew a puff of warm breath over her nether lips. 

Jimin chuckled quietly and cupped her breasts, then tenderly pinched her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, causing her to gasp and writhe a bit. “You’re so sensitive, baby; I love how easy it is to please you...” He lifted his eyes to me and smiled, and she blushed softly when she looked and saw me with my face poised above her puss, ready to tease her. “If you’re gentle with her, you could probably get two or three of them...” 

Wren blinked and blushed more deeply, a soft giggle passing her lips when she said, “Daddy! You make me sound like a hussy!!” 

Jimin and I laughed; I lowered my head and licked her from the opening of her puss to her clit, then carefully sucked it between my lips and flicked it with my tongue. Her response was immediate; her body jerked, and she squealed, then pushed her hands into my hair and held on. She wasn’t forcing my face closer to her or pulling; she just had my hair gripped in her fingers and seemed perfectly content to stay that way while I was partaking of her nectar. 

“You’re our hussy, baby,” Jimin replied sweetly, as he fondled and massaged her breasts and taut nubbins, his eyes meeting hers, his face wearing an adoring expression. “And your Papa and I don’t mind that one bit. Do we, Jungkookie?” 

Wren had tilted her head back to look at Jimin when he started speaking to her, a bashful smile curving her full lips. “Oh... okay... I don’t mind being my Daddies’ hussy...” She blinked at him, then looked down at me, sighing softly as I tickled her tiny pearl. “Just... just don’t ever think I’d be this way for anybody else... because it will never happen... I won’t ever want anyone else except you two...” 

“I feel the same way, babygirl,” I whispered against her skin, then stopped talking and began to pleasure her with relish, sliding my tongue between her swollen lips and feeling her wetness on my mouth and chin. 

Jimin squirmed around a bit, so he was lying beside her, hovering over her a bit with his forearm under her head, while he played with her breasts, then offered her soft, loving kisses. “I love you, Wren-ah,” he murmured to her, punctuating each word with a smooch. 

The mood was passionate yet languid, neither Jimin nor I in a hurry, as I led our sweet beauty to a climax. He stopped kissing her when she came, so he could lift her head a bit and show me her expression; her mouth dropped open as she moaned. I carefully slipped two of my fingers into her wet, warm depths and stroked her while I delicately tickled her clit with the tip of my tongue, knowing she would be overly sensitive for a little while, but when she started to roll her hips again, I attacked her wet muffin with abandon, sucking at her vulva, then running my tongue up and down her slit, while I fucked her with my digits. 

I could feel her body start to tremble, which I'd begun to recognize as the indication that she was close to an orgasm, and I quickly tugged my fingers out of her snatch, then pushed both of them into her ass, causing her to scream my name and cum all over my tongue again. I licked up her nectar, then lifted my head and looked at her, a grin on my face. “My goodness, what will the neighbors think, hearing you screaming another man’s name?” I continued thrusting my fingers in and out of her ass to keep her on edge while I waited to see if she’d reply, and if so, what she’d say. 

Jimin had stopped kissing her and was holding her propped up a bit, and he gently kissed her forehead when I asked that question, although he didn’t make any comment. 

Wren blinked, blushed again, then whispered, “That I’m a very lucky girl...” 

Both Jimin’s and my eyebrows rose, then we started chuckling. 

“I dunno, babygirl,” I replied, “I think I’m the lucky one here... look at my two lovers, so gorgeous and sexy... anyone who sees us together will be extremely jealous because it will be obvious how much we all love each other.” I lowered my head and pressed sweet kisses against her nether lips, then slowly began to nuzzle and lick her again, determined to lead her to another high, before we got out of bed. 

“Oh, no no no,” Jimin retorted quietly, his mouth wearing a beatific smile, “I’m the lucky one! I have a gorgeous, adorable, sexy, silly wifey; and a gorgeous, adorable, silly hubby... well, okay, maybe not officially my hubby, but that’s how I think of you. Everyone will be even more jealous when they see me with you two because they’ll know you’re mine, and I hit the biggest love lottery jackpot.” 

Wren snickered and rolled her eyes, then gasped when I started suckling at her sensitive clit again. “I’ll... oh... oh fuck... Papa... yes... oh yes... mmpf... I’m going to... going to cum again...” 

I’d continued fingering her ass and had pushed my thumb into her pussy, and was slowly stroking her insides while nibbling her clit, and she was rapidly losing her mind. “Cum, babygirl,” I whispered to her and was somewhat surprised when she did. I'd known she was close but hadn’t realized just how near to the edge. Finally, I slipped my fingers and thumb out, then kissed her kitty, and moved from between her legs to lay beside her. I smiled at Jimin and leaned toward him, and offered him a taste of her from my lips, which he eagerly accepted, our gentle interaction giving our pretty girl a chance to recover.


	80. Tell Papa your safeword

**_Narrator’s POV_ **

“I think we should take a shower and dress, then go to the mall and have breakfast. There are a couple of excellent restaurants that serve early meals. Then we can shop for a while and eat lunch there too.” Jungkook rested his hand on Wren’s belly and caressed it softly, while Jimin nuzzled kisses all over her beautiful face, causing her to giggle. “There are places that sell interesting snacks, too, so we can get something different to munch on while we watch movies. I know someone who needs to eat more, so her bottom gets plumper, cuz her Daddy and I want to bite it!” 

Jimin laughed while Wren got shy and slow-blinked at Jungkook. “Papa! Daddy has the butt that should be bitten! His is a perfect peach...” 

Jungkook snickered and looked at Jimin, who shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t say anything to her; she called it that herself. But who am I to deny my sweetie when she says something, hm?” 

The three of us started laughing, and after another short while, Wren was recovered enough to get out of bed. They took an R-rated shower, which lasted much longer than was necessary, but left them entirely clean and fully satiated... the three of them agreed it would be about an hour before they would want to find somewhere private to cuddle up again. 

Wren politely refused when Jimin asked her if she wanted to wear some jewelry under her clothes, as if they found anything they wanted her to try on, it would be too difficult with the adornments; and she didn’t want to be pantiless while they were going up and down the escalators. She did ask Jimin to pick out her clothes for her, which caused Jungkook to hug her tightly and squeeze her bottom. 

“Wren-ah, you are such a cutie; it is completely adorable how you ask Jimin to dress you.” Jungkook held her close and snuggled her while Jimin was in the closet, deciding what he wanted her to wear. 

“Are you in the mood for a dress or shorts, baby?” Jimin called from inside the closet. 

“Um... I think a dress... it will be easier to try on clothes if all I have to take off is one thing.” She was standing in front of Jungkook with her arms around his waist and rubbing her cheek against his bare chest. 

Jungkook hadn’t gotten past putting his shorts on, as he’d taken full advantage of cuddling the pretty girl when she’d come close to him. Of course, she was naked since she was waiting for her outfit to be laid out, so his hands were doing a bit of roaming and bringing cute little gasps and sighs from her pretty mouth. 

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

I came out of the closet holding the sleeveless white sundress, with red cherries printed all over it and stopped just past the threshold of the doorway, my eyes immediately drawn to Jungkook and Wren. He was holding her in his arms and fondling her bottom while she was standing on tiptoe with her arms around his neck, and they were kissing. I stood and watched them for a few moments; a secret smile curving my lips as I realized I was living my dream. When my father had told me I had to get married, I had hoped to find a woman who would look the other way regarding my relationship with Jungkook, but instead, I found one who was happy to fully participate in it. My entire soul was throwing a party.

“Ahem,” I cleared my throat and walked over to the bed to set the dress down, then went to my dresser to find the matching lingerie. 

Another telltale sign that this whole situation was as perfect as it seemed was that they didn’t suddenly pull away from each other in embarrassment or chagrin, but instead, Jungkook tightened his grip on Wren’s ass and lifted her off her feet to hold her against himself while they continued to kiss. And then Wren started to giggle. 

“Jungkook-ah, put me down,” she said happily, and he did so, although he didn’t let her go. “Yah, I have to get dressed...” She was patting his biceps and grinning up at him as she laughed. “You gotta let me go, Jungkookie...” 

I could see their interaction in the mirror on the dresser, but once I’d pulled out Wren’s bra and panties, I turned around and leaned against the furniture to watch for a little longer. 

“Nope, not letting my cutie patootie go... my hands are big enough to cover your perfect butt and soft kitty, and I’m wearing shorts, so... I’ll just carry you around and hide your charms with my hands, and you can be my shirt!” 

“Ahahaha, nuuuuuu... what if you have to put me down because you get a cramp in your leg or something! Then everyone would see my kitty!” Wren was looking up at him, and I could imagine the sparkle in her eyes because I’d been fortunate enough to see it myself quite often over the past week and a half. 

“Oh dear, you’re right, and that would be awful! Only your Daddy and I get to see your naked kitty!” He leaned down to kiss her again, then squeezed her cheeks and reluctantly let her go. “I think a certain little girl should go shopping with a sore, red bottom...” 

He lifted his head and looked at me, then winked, and Wren looked at me, then back at him. 

“I don’t want a...” Wren started to protest, looked between Jungkook and me again, blinked her big blue eyes, swallowed, then whispered, “um...” 

“Oh baby, are you saying you want a spanking before we leave?” I walked to the bed, set her bra and panties on her dress, and then closed the distance between her and me. I reached out and cupped one of her buns and squeezed it gently, and she again looked between Jungkook and me. 

“I... um...” Wren gulped again, then gasped softly as I tickled her tight pucker with my fingertip. 

“How about this, pretty girl... what if your Papa spanks you, then puts your smallest toy in your bottom? Do you think you could spend the day with it inside your bum?” I rubbed my hand up and down her back and offered her a soft smile. “You can say no, baby; you won’t be in trouble.” 

Jungkook was the one who gulped this time, and I saw him wriggle a bit and reach into his shorts to adjust his cock. He’d already been sporting a semi, but this little conversation was causing his dick to show its full length against the front of the garment. “Fuck, babygirl, are you really that naughty?” he groaned as Wren looked at him again and licked her lips. 

Wren sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and gave him one of her ‘patented’ innocent girl looks – she'd done it to me a few times over the past days, and let me tell you, I damn near creamed my shorts every time. And, I could see that look had the same effect on Jungkook. 

“Uh-huh,” she whispered, then slow-blinked those huge blue eyes, and whispered, “I been bad, Papa, I need a spankin’...” 

I thought Jungkook and I were going to have twin aneurysms. 

Then suddenly, Jungkook growled. 

And Wren moaned and whispered, “Oh... Papa...” 

I had felt her shiver when he growled, and I smiled. “Jungkook-ah... our babygirl just climaxed...” 

His eyebrows rose, and he reached out to slip his hand between her legs, another low rumble sounding in his chest when he felt her sweet honey coat his fingers. “Fuck... Wren-ah... baby... I’m going to light your ass up...” 

His voice was deep – I've heard that tone from him, but rarely, and I’d be lying if I didn’t say it sent a frisson of fear and anticipation up my spine. He only ever sounded like that right before he would do something that would leave me aching for days but wholly sated. 

“Wrennie,” I murmured to her softly, and she looked at me, “tell Papa your safeword.” 

She blinked at me, then looked back into Jungkook’s dark gaze, which was now darker as his pupils were blown. He was looking down at her, and I was unable to see his face, but I knew he was wearing his scary mien – the one where he seems feral and wild – and for a moment, I wondered if Wren would actually go through with this, or if she’d balk. 

And then she whispered, “Bananas, Papa... my safeword is bananas...” She looked like the proverbial innocent maiden being sacrificed to the beast, except she was so aroused, I could smell her scent, and I knew Jungkook could as well. 

“You’ll use it if you need to, ne?” Jungkook said quietly as he removed his hand from her puss and offered her his fingers to lick her juices from the tips. “I will be angry if you don’t use it when you should have.” He leaned closer to her and brushed his lips over her ear as he whispered, “You don’t want to see me angry, babygirl... don’t push that button... okay?” He stood back up and looked at her seriously, and waited for her answer. 

**_Wren’s POV_ **

Okay, well, apparently, I’m more of a freak than I realized. I mean, seriously, I’ve let Jimin do all kinds of things to me over the past week that I couldn’t even have imagined when I had sex for the first time as a teenager. And now, I’m about to let a different man take control of me and hurt me in the process. The times that Jungkook and I spent together before everything happened weren’t intimate. Still, we did get close, so maybe that’s why I’m so comfortable with the idea of giving myself into his hands, but... well, he’s fucking terrifying like this. 

Part of me wants to step back, say my safe word, break the spell, and wait until another day to try this. I know if I did that, neither Jimin nor Jungkook would be upset with me; in fact, they would praise me for saying no, if that’s what I wanted. But... the kinky side of me, which tends to push my more sensible side into the background, was hopping around inside my head with glee, sing-songing ‘We’re going to get our ass blistered!’ Aish. Still, I also know that even if I don’t use my safeword, Jimin will be watching in case anything goes wrong, and I believe that neither of them will do more to me than I can handle. And I know for sure that if I say my word during the spanking, Jungkook will stop immediately. 

So. 

“I’ll use it, Papa,” I whispered softly, then offered him a sweet, shy smile. “You’re always sexy, Papa, but when you’re like this, you make my kitty drool...” I stood on tiptoe and slid my arms around his neck, then kissed his cheek as he bent down slightly. “You and Daddy both make that happen...” And then I whispered conspiratorially, “He gets scary sometimes, too, you know...” 

Jungkook laughed and slid his arms around my waist, then kissed me softly before asking, “Are you sure about this, babygirl? I spank harder than your Daddy...” 

I blinked and looked at Jimin, who nodded his head and said, “He does. It hurts a lot.” 

I looked back up at Jungkook and blinked again, and he chuckled softly and hugged me warmly. “Babygirl... you look nervous, and I don’t want to do something you’re not sure you want since this isn’t a real punishment. Tell me exactly what you want, pretty baby...” 

I gazed into his dark eyes, contemplated his magnificent face, and slid one of my hands into his thick, soft, dark hair, then whispered, “I... I want to go shopping... and have a spanking when we get home...” I blinked, then looked at Jimin and asked, “Are you sure it’s okay? I mean... I teased you both... and now I’m backing out...” I silently cursed myself as I felt my eyes fill with tears, and I could feel my bottom lip trembling. 

**_Jungkook’s POV_ **

Park Jimin, if you ever hurt this adorable girl again, I will personally beat the shit out of you; I thought to myself as I watched Wren change her mind, then immediately feel guilty. 

“No, no, no, sweet babygirl, you aren’t doing anything of the sort,” I murmured to her, then moved to sit on the bed and pulled her onto my lap to hold her close. She slid her arms around my shoulders and pressed her forehead against my neck while Jimin sat beside me and rubbed her back while kissing her nape. He didn’t answer her, but he’d given me a warm smile when he’d sat, and he slipped his other arm around my waist and hugged me encouragingly. “Honey, you will never get in trouble for saying no, no matter what, even if you said you wanted something and we were ready to do it... no means no, baby... bananas means no, too... I don’t want you ever to feel afraid to speak up, okay?” 

She sniffled, then gasped, “But... but if I said yes, then say no, that’s not fair...” 

I chuckled softly and tilted her head back, then cupped her cheek and brushed at her teardrops with my thumb. “Baby... it wouldn’t be fair to pretend you wanted something if you didn’t because then you’d be sad. There isn’t anything that we could do sexually that couldn’t wait. You don’t have to have a reason; you will never have to explain why, unless you feel you want to, like if something scares you and you want to talk about it. But you will never have to do anything you don’t want to do, and I won’t ever do anything you don’t want me to... and neither will your Daddy, although he’s already told you that, ne?” 

Jimin reached around her waist and gently rubbed her belly, which caused her to sigh softly. I could feel her body relax on my legs and in my arms, and she scooched closer to me on my lap until she was pressed as tightly against me as she could be. She nodded her head to my question, then replied, “Yes, he did... and... and I haven’t told him it was okay to do something if it wasn’t... I’ve told him no a couple of times... haven’t I, Daddy?” 

She lifted her head, looked over my shoulder at Jimin, who smiled and nodded back. “Yes, you have, good girl. I am very proud of you for doing it, too.” 

The two of us exchanged a glance, and I hugged Wren tightly, then loosened my embrace. “If we’re going to go shopping, we should get dressed. Then again, maybe if you wore some of that jewelry, that could pass as clothing...” I laughed as she gently hit her hand against my chest. 

“Jungkookie!!! I’d be arrested!!” She grinned widely at me, and I smiled, then kissed her soundly. 

Jimin reached up and booped her nose with the tip of his finger, then said, “Okay, silly girl, let’s get dressed, so we can call Mr. and Mrs. Kim, and Mr. Choi, and let them know when we’re ready to go.”


	81. It makes you happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paragon is a mall in Singapore, both Cafe Manuka and Colonial Club Signatures are restaurants there, and Liuli is an amazing looking gift shop - holy cats, what I would give to be able to afford one of those interesting little knick knacks!

_**Narrator’s POV**_

“Oh! Namjoon Ahjae, Chinsun Ajumma, and Beomseok Ahjae are going to come with us?? What about everyone else? Don’t they want to do some shopping, too?” Wren stood up from Jungkook’s lap and squealed softly when he teasingly slipped a finger into her wet puss, then removed it and stuck it in his mouth to lick off her honey. “Jungkookie! I swear you are as bad as Jiminie!” Another squeal was heard as Jimin did the same thing, proving her words, and the two men grinned at the pretty girl when she blushed deeply and became suddenly shy. “You guys...” she whispered, her eyes lowered to watch herself play with her fingers, “you make me want to stay in bed all day...” 

Jimin laughed and pulled her close, then hugged her tightly. “And if it were any other day, I’d be happy to let you do that, baby, and Koo and I would be delighted to join you... but... I’ve made a couple of appointments for you at the mall, so we really need to go...” He released his hold, then picked up her panties and knelt on the floor before her. “Here, let me help you put these on...” 

While he did that, Jungkook picked up Wren’s bra and started helping her into it as well, although he only got as far as sliding the straps onto her arms and up to her shoulders before he began fondling and squeezing her breasts, and twiddling her nipples. And naturally, Jimin was only able to pull her panties up to her thighs before he leaned close and licked her clit. 

“OOOO!!!” Wren squealed louder, then gasped, “Yah!! No teasin’ the baby when we’re supposed to go shopping!! If you’re going to do that to me, then you gotta take your shorts off and take me back to bed!!” 

Jungkook laughed and pinched her nipples, although not tightly enough to hurt, then leaned his head over her shoulder to try to figure out the front clasp of the bra. “Hm... this isn’t as easy as it looks... of course, my hands don’t want to hide your delicious boobies behind anything, even if the bra is cute!” 

Jimin pulled her panties up and stood, then rubbed his hands over her hips. “Oh, fine, take away all my fun...” 

Wren was giggling and gently slapping at Jungkook’s hands until he moved away to get dressed and leave her in peace to finish hooking her bra, then she put on her dress, but left it unbuttoned. “Do you want me to wear a garter belt and stockings, Jimin-ah? Will you button me up, please?” She stepped close to him and slid her arms around his waist, and smiled up at him. “And what kind of appointments do I have?” 

He combed his hands through her thick hair, leaned down to kiss her softly, then hugged her close while Jungkook observed. “What a sweet baby you are, asking Daddy if you should wear those things... you know I love them. But no, I want you to wear your white sandals; they look so cute with this dress.” He sat on the bed and pulled Wren between his knees, then started buttoning her dress. “You have appointments to get your hair colored and cut, your nails done, and a pedicure.” Jimin was paying attention to his hands fiddling with the buttons on Wren’s dress, so he didn’t see the sudden shadow that crossed her beautiful face. 

But Jungkook did. “Wren-ah, what’s wrong, baby?” The dark-haired young man had finished getting dressed, and he came to sit beside Jimin on the bed, then gently took one of Wren’s hands and held it while catching her attention. “Why did you look so sad when Jimin-ah told you about your appointments?” 

Jimin looked up at Wren’s face as she turned her head toward Jungkook, both of the men waiting for her to speak. 

“I... Jimin made... made appointments for me to do that at the mall in Seoul, and I... I didn’t want to...” She looked back at Jimin, apprehension written on her gorgeous features. “Do I... do I have to?” She whispered. 

Jimin blinked and quickly pulled her onto his leg and hugged her close. “Wren-ah! Of course, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to! Shh, baby, it’s all right... but are you able to tell me why you don’t want to?” 

Wren sighed and rested her cheek on Jimin’s shoulder, and this time it was Jungkook who rubbed her back and kissed the nape of her neck. “You... you paid so much for me to get well... I don’t think you should spend more money on me... I... I don’t deserve it...” 

Jimin frowned and hugged her tighter. “Honey... you deserve everything good, and I am so sorry for making you think you don’t. I should have been showering you with gifts and love from the moment you agreed to marry me, but I didn’t, so... now you should let me because it makes me happy.” 

Wren sighed softly and lifted her head to look into Jimin’s dark hazel gaze. “It... it makes you happy? You don’t think I’m just being greedy?” 

Jimin blinked, then smiled and lightly brushed his fingertips over her cheek. “No, I don’t think that, baby... I know that you don’t spend money frivolously. I’ve seen your bank account. And I don’t spend my money on anything that isn’t worthwhile, and I can’t imagine anybody who is more worthy than you. So, you need to let me pamper you and buy you everything I want you to have. Let me spoil you, pretty girl. Besides, I miss your black cherry hair and your long fingernails.” 

Jungkook slid his arms around Jimin and Wren and hugged them both, then murmured, “Me too... I remember how great it felt when you scratched my back with them.” 

Wren smiled shyly, rested one arm over Jungkook’s, and brushed a kiss against Jimin’s cheek. “Okay... I miss that hair color, too...” 

Since she was fully dressed, except for her shoes, while both Jungkook and Jimin needed to finish, they determined that Wren should go to the living room and call their friends to let them know that they were ready to go to the mall. 

“Otherwise, we might end up here for the rest of the day since it is quite apparent that Jungkookie and I can’t keep our hands off of you...” Jimin said with a grin as he nuzzled a warm kiss against Wren’s lips, then sent her toward the door with a light smack to her bottom. 

A while later, the three of them were sitting in the back of the twelve-seat Nissan with Mr. and Mrs. Kim, while Mr. Choi drove. Jimin had decided that he wanted to have something a bit less large and pretentious to drive around in, so Mr. Choi had rented an NV.

When they arrived at the mall, they stopped for breakfast at a place called Café Manuka, enjoyed the food immensely, then set off on their shopping excursion. Jungkook and Jimin had asked Mr. and Mrs. Kim to accompany them, as they knew Wren felt comfortable around them, although she’d asked why Mrs. Lee hadn’t joined them. They’d told her that Mrs. Lee and her husband were taking a day trip to Sentosa Island with Mr. Wang and Mr. Song. Although the beautiful girl had thought it was strange that the bodyguards weren’t accompanying the people they were supposed to be guarding, she hadn’t asked any further questions. 

The group shopped for a few hours, with Mrs. Kim going into the shops with Wren to try on clothes, test perfumes, sample makeup, and lotions, while the men waited outside, and eventually, they all decided they were hungry for lunch. This time, they chose the Colonial Club Signatures, and when they were finished, all of them were full and happy. 

As they left the restaurant, Jimin looked at his watch, then at Wren. “It’s time for your mani-pedi, baby; Mrs. Kim will go with you. Jungkook, Mr. Kim, Mr. Choi, and I are going to do our own shopping. Once you’re finished with your nails, she’ll take you to the salon to get your hair done, and once you’re all finished, text me, and we’ll come to get you. Okay?” He pulled her close and hugged her gently, then kissed her sweetly. “You’re beautiful as you are, my lovely, but you will be even more gorgeous when I see you next, hm?” 

Wren giggled and lightly hit her hand against Jimin’s arm, then hugged him tightly. “I love you so much, Jimin-ah... thank you for all of this... you make me feel so special...” 

Jimin hugged her tight and buried his nose into her neck, gathering her scent, then murmuring, “I love you more, Wren-ah... and you are incredibly special to me... see you soon, have fun...” He released her, then Jungkook hugged and kissed her, and she and Mrs. Kim walked away. 

Wren looked back once and saw the four men watching the women, although when she lifted her hand to wave, Jimin and Jungkook turned to each other and started talking. And a little seed of doubt was born in her heart. 

_**Wren’s POV**_

So far, this day has been fantastic; the food at the two places we ate at was so delicious, and all of the stores Chinsun Ajumma and I have shopped at are first rate. I took what Jimin said to heart and bought many things for myself, although I also purchased items for Jimin, Jungkook, Chinmae, and our friends. I know Chinmae won’t get them for Christmas, but I figure we can take them with us when we return in March for his birthday. 

But then, as Chinsun Ajumma and I were walking toward the nail salon, I looked back and waved at Jimin and Jungkook, and they didn’t wave back. And I started to wonder if this was the moment when everything would crumble around me. _(No, that can’t be right; I’m just being silly.)_

Chinsun Ajumma and I entered the salon and spent a pleasant two hours getting our hands and feet done. I felt terrific when we left; pedicures always relax my legs so much, and my hands haven’t looked so pretty in ages; I couldn’t wait to see Jimin and Jungkook’s reactions when they saw me. We went to the hair salon, and since I was getting color, it took around two more hours, during which Chinsun Ajumma had her color touched up and her hair trimmed as well, so when we were all finished, we looked, felt, and smelled gorgeous. 

And then, she said, “I texted Namjoon to let him know we were finished, he said they’d be a bit longer and asked us to wait.” 

We went outside the salon and sat on one of the benches, then quietly people-watched, until her phone notification pinged. She turned to me, smiled, then said, “Namjoon says he wants me to meet him at Liuli, he’s interested in buying a gift for Mr. Park and Mr. Jeon, and wants my opinion. He said that they’ve asked if you’ll stay here, and they will come to collect you as soon as they can.” 

I blinked, and my heart shattered, but I offered her a fake smile and nodded my head. “Of course,” I replied, somehow managing to keep my voice from cracking. “I’m sure you and Namjoon Ahjae will find something they will like. I will see you later.” 

She smiled, nodded, then turned and walked away. 

And I sat on that bench and waited. 

And waited some more, passing the time while playing games on my phone and watching videos on YouTube. 

I checked my phone and realized I’d been sitting there for an hour since she’d left me, and I’d not heard a word from Jimin or Jungkook. 

So, I texted Jimin to ask where they were and if I could come to them, or if they would be coming to get me soon... and there was no answer. 

I waited a little longer – another thirty minutes – and I texted Jungkook and asked him the same questions. But there was no answer from him either. 

And then, I couldn’t force myself to pretend that I didn’t know what was happening any longer. 

This was it. This was what Jimin and Jungkook had meant when I’d heard them talking. 

They hadn’t intended to murder me; they’d planned to abandon me in an unfamiliar place, in a foreign country. Which was pretty useful for getting rid of me because I didn’t even know the address of the house we’d stayed at, so I couldn’t call an Uber or a cab and get there on my own. 

I know you’re probably wondering how I don’t know the address, but think about it... the times I’d been outside the house, I hadn’t been paying attention to the address or street names since I was either preoccupied with whatever Jimin was doing to me, or we’d been talking and my attention had been on him. When we’d ordered food from anywhere, one of the Misters would go pick it up and bring it to us. And since it wasn’t a hotel, it’s not like any business cards or notepads were lying around with the address on them. So... yeah, I have no idea how to get back there. 

And, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be welcomed, even if I did. 

I sat on that bench for another thirty minutes, waiting, hoping that one of them would text me or any of them would come to find me, but it never happened. I had brought a small purse with me to hold my identification, lip balm, and credit card, but that was it, so I knew I could go to a hotel at least, except... what if Jimin had canceled the card? I hadn’t used it while we were shopping, as when I’d decide on what I wanted to purchase in a store, he’d come in and pay. 

Fuck. 

Well, I could sit here until the mall closed and they kicked me out, or I could just go. I decided I didn’t want to look more pathetic than I already did since anyone in the stores near where I sat had seen me here for all this time, so I set my phone down, got up, and walked away. 

‘But Wren, why didn’t you take your phone?’ I’m sure you’re asking. Well... who would I call? The only people whose phone numbers I know are the ones who don’t want me anymore. I don’t need to google how to get somewhere because I don’t have any way to pay to get there. And... well, I figured if I didn’t have my phone, then I would be truly invisible, which is what Jimin and Jungkook had wanted all along. So, now they’ll get their wish. 

And after all of this... I still don’t understand what it was that I did that made them do this. Why Jimin spent all of that money on keeping me from dying. Oh, I know a lot of money was spent today too, but I knew they must be returning everything I’d bought, and the only thing they couldn’t take back was my hair and nails, but that hadn’t been too expensive, relatively speaking. 

I arrived at the large entryway to the mall and stood there for a long moment. I was far enough away from it that I wasn’t causing anyone to have to detour around me, but close enough that I could see outside. It was almost dark. I’d forgotten to check the time when I looked at my phone last, but there was a clock on the wall above the entrance, and it said it was seven o’clock. We’d been at the mall for almost the whole day. Well, I had... I imagined that by now, Jimin, Jungkook, the Kim’s, and Mr. Choi were back at home, most likely having a huge party and celebrating finally getting rid of me. I thought that was probably where they went as soon as Mrs. Kim rejoined them after she’d left me. 

I took a deep breath, determined not to cry until I was away from all of these people, then walked out of the mall.


	82. I don't know my address

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cedele Bakery Cafe at Tanglin Mall (a strip mall between Paragon and the botanical gardens) is where Wren stood and smelled the food

_**Narrator’s POV**_

“Jimin, Mr. Kim just texted and said Wren and Mrs. Kim are finished, we should go back. I think either your father has forgotten where the place was, or it’s not in business any longer, and some other company has taken over the space.” 

Jimin and Jungkook had left the mall and were driving around with Mr. Choi, looking for a specific jewelry store that Jimin’s father had told him about. “No, we’ll find it... he said it is very high end and hidden, and you have to know exactly what you’re looking for, which is why he gave me so many details. Unfortunately, he couldn’t remember what street it was on, just the general area it was located in.” Jimin turned and looked at Jungkook and smiled. “It’s where he bought my mother her bracelet, and I want to get a pair of earrings and a necklace to match, to give to Wren.” 

Jungkook smiled and patted Jimin’s leg. “All right, baby, but if we don’t find it soon, we really do need to go back and get Wren; she’ll be distraught.” 

Mr. Kim hadn’t told them that he’d asked Mrs. Kim to leave Wren alone, as he didn’t realize Jimin and Jungkook weren’t coming right back to pick Wren up. Unfortunately, when Wren texted Jimin, he and Jungkook were inside the jewelry store, and it was so exclusive, they’d been asked to turn their cell phones off and leave them with the cashier, as the proprietors didn’t want anyone photographing any of the pieces that hadn’t been purchased yet. 

There were no clocks in the place, and all of the watches were kept from running until they were purchased; consequently, neither of the young men realized just how long they were in the store. 

Finally, Jimin had found the pieces he was looking for, purchased them, and the two of them exited the building, both of them turning their phones on to they'd spent almost an hour and a half inside; see a text from Mr. Kim, saying he’d asked Mrs. Kim to leave Wren and come help him; and the texts from Wren, asking where they were and how soon they’d be there to get her. 

Both of them lifted their heads and looked at each other when they realized what time it was and how long Wren had been left by herself. 

“Shit!” Jimin exclaimed as they hurriedly entered the vehicle, while he called Mr. Kim. 

Of course, by the time Mr. and Mrs. Kim arrived back in front of the hair salon, Wren was long gone, and so was her phone; and naturally, they assumed she’d taken it with her. Mr. Kim called Jimin, told him she wasn’t there and was most likely wandering the mall looking for them, so Jimin and Jungkook both started to try calling and texting her, with no luck. 

“She’s so pissed at us, Koo...” Jimin said softly, “I’m sure she’s not answering because she is angry. Well, at least I put the GPS app on her phone, so I’ll be able to locate where she is...” He pulled up the app and blinked. “What the fuck...?” 

“What’s wrong?” Jungkook asked as he leaned over to look at Jimin’s phone. 

“It shows her at a park twenty miles away... why the hell would she go to a park at night... and without us? And, how the hell would she even know it existed... I swear, she is getting that spanking she asked for when we get home, but she’s not going to enjoy it nearly as much as she thought she would...” He asked Mr. Choi to go to the mall and collect Mr. and Mrs. Kim; then, they drove to the park. As they got out of the car, Jimin started checking the GPS as he walked, until they came upon a couple of high school kids who were staring at a phone and cursing. 

“Yah, why’d you even pick it up, you idiot?!!! Of course, it would be locked, and it’s useless to us if we can’t unlock it!” Teenager Number One complained. 

“Yah, don’t call me an idiot, and it’s a new iPhone; even if we can’t unlock it, whoever we sell it to will be able to figure it out, so don’t worry about it! Hm... I wish we had a clue about who owned it; maybe then we could figure out how to unlock it...” Teenager Number Two answered testily. 

Just then, they realized people were standing in front of the bench where they sat, and they both looked up. 

“Uh, hello? Can we help you?” Number Two asked rudely. 

“Why yes, you can... where did you get that phone?” Jimin replied, his voice dangerously low, although the two boneheads sitting on the bench didn’t know that wasn’t his normal voice. 

“It’s mine,” Number One replied while offering a fake grin. 

“No, it’s not yours, but we do know who it belongs to,” Jungkook murmured, and his visage took on that feral cast, causing both teens to gulp. “And we want to return it to that person, so do yourselves a favor, hand it over, and we won’t get violent.” 

“Hah, you can’t get violent with us; we’re under eighteen, it’s illegal!” Number Two crowed. 

“I’ve called the police, Mr. Park,” Mr. Kim said, as he walked up to stand next to them. 

“Wait! Okay, okay, here!!” Number One said nervously, quickly handing the phone to Jimin, then the two of them jumped up from the bench and ran away. 

“Fuck...” Jimin said as he looked at Wren’s phone. “How the hell are we going to find her now?” 

“She’ll go back to the house, won’t she?” Jungkook asked as he gently rubbed his hand up and down Jimin’s back. 

Jimin shook his head. “I don’t think she knows where it is... she hasn’t asked for the address and hasn’t paid attention when we’ve gone somewhere. Fuck... we don’t even know if she is still at the mall, or if she left...” 

Jungkook blinked, then said, “Mr. Kim, call Mr. Song, Mr. Wang, and Mr. and Mrs. Lee; tell them what’s happening and that we need help looking for her, tell them to head toward the mall and watch out for her, she may be walking... if she did leave the mall, she can’t have gone too far... hopefully. In the meantime, Jimin, check her credit card account online and see if she’s staying at a hotel or something... let’s go back to the car. We’ll go to the mall and ask the security people to help us look for her, and we can keep an eye out for her on the way there, too.” 

They entered the car, and Jimin started searching for the credit card account, then looking for any charges. “I don’t see anything being charged on her card since... holy shit... since before she... it’s been more than a year...” Jimin turned to look out the window as tears filled his eyes. “Fuck... Wren-ah... where are you... please be okay, baby...” He looked at Jungkook and gasped. “Oh god, Koo... she... she’ll think this is what we meant to do to her...” He broke down, and Jungkook quickly pulled him into his embrace. 

“Shh, Jiminie, shh... don’t jump to conclusions, honey... we’ll find her... she’ll be okay... she probably just got bored and started window shopping. The mall is open until ten o’clock, so there is plenty of time for her to wander around. She’s a smart girl; she probably thinks our phones went dead or something.” 

Jimin sobbed softly, then whimpered. “You know she won’t think that, Jungkook... you saw what she’s like... she’s smart, but her heart is so hurt... because of me...” 

Jungkook hugged Jimin and looked out of the car window. “How close are we to the mall?” 

“We have about another kilometer to go,” Mr. Choi replied. 

“Yah, isn’t that Botanical Park near here? The one where we had dinner last night?” Jungkook asked, and Mr. Kim checked his phone, then nodded. 

“Yes... it looks like it’s three kilometers from Paragon, and would take roughly thirty to forty-five minutes to get there on foot.” 

Jungkook nuzzled Jimin’s head, then murmured, “I bet that’s where she would go... look and see if she searched for anything on the map while she was waiting for us.” 

Jimin sniffled and sat up, wiped the tears from his eyes, then unlocked her phone. A few moments later, he smiled and nodded, then looked at Jungkook and the Kim’s. “Yes, she did look at a map, and she checked the directions of how to get to the gardens from the mall... poor thing, she must be devastated... I’m such a gaegumeong.” 

Mr. Kim sighed softly and murmured, “I’m also sorry that I had Chinsun leave Wren; I should have had her bring Wren with her when she joined me. I didn’t realize you weren’t on your way back after I texted you.” The older man frowned, and Mrs. Kim held his hand. 

“It is not your fault at all, Mr. Kim,” Jimin replied, as he tried to smile but failed. “I knew Wren’s fragile state, and I made too many assumptions. I should have been very clear about where Jungkook and I were and asked Mrs. Kim not to leave her side for any reason. Neither one of you have any reason to feel responsible for this.” 

_**Wren’s POV**_

Even though Jimin had given me forty dollars in cash when we’d first arrived at the mall, I’d ended up spending it on frivolous gifts at the various mall kiosks... a fact I was cursing now, as while I walked, I passed an eatery. My stomach reminded me that I hadn’t eaten since lunch, and it was getting close to dinner time. I thought about Jimin, Jungkook, and all of our friends gathered at the dining table in the house, laughing and eating and drinking, while they all toasted themselves with congratulatory comments about how they disposed of me: the stupid, childish bitch. 

Hah... their friends, not mine. I don’t have friends. I don’t have a husband or a lover. I have no-one who gives a damn about me. I wish I hadn't ever have let myself believe that I did because I have to tell you, now that I had hoped it was true, I was being torn into tiny little pieces because it hurt so much more than if I hadn’t. 

I walked down the street, keeping my head lowered enough so that no-one who passed me could see my tears, as now it was dark, and even though the Christmas lights were bright, most people wouldn’t look closely enough to see that some of the sparkles were from the diamond drops on my cheeks. Anyone who did likely wouldn’t even ask, as I was a stranger, and it was not polite to stop someone and ask if they needed help. Well, and I wasn’t exactly lying in the middle of the sidewalk, sobbing, with blood coming out of me anywhere. My heart felt like it was bleeding, but it really wasn’t; I knew that. 

I had looked at the map on my phone, hoping somehow that there would be some indication of where the house was, although even if I knew where it was, I doubt I’d go there now..., at least if I did know, I could go in the opposite direction, so I wouldn’t accidentally run into anyone and ruin their grand scheme. When I’d looked, I’d noticed that I wasn’t too far from the botanical gardens, and while I didn’t have any desire to wander among the beautiful Christmas lights again, as that would remind me too much of the previous night and how happy I’d been, at least I could be somewhere that reminded me of my father, until I could figure out what to do, or where to go. So, I set off, and that’s where I’m headed. 

Well, or I was until I stopped at a corner and all the scents from the nearby restaurants flowed over me at once, and my stomach growled again. I couldn’t help myself. I went and stood near the door of one of the places and surreptitiously sniffed every time someone walked in or out. Luckily it was a take-out place, and it was busy, so the door opened a lot. And it was a bakery. If you asked anyone who knows me what one of my favorite foods is, they’d tell you baked goods. I love bread, muffins, cupcakes, cake, pie, croissants, scones, cookies, etc. If it’s baked, it’s pretty much something I love, for the most part. 

Eventually, I realized I’d been standing there long enough that the employees inside the store had noticed me, and I was getting some strange looks. I blushed, bowed politely, then turned around and went on my way. 

By now, it was full dark, but it was warm and humid, so I wasn’t in any danger of being cold, thank goodness. Still, since I was alone in a strange place, and that wasn’t likely to change any time soon, I felt chilly, and I held my arms over my chest, my hands gripping my biceps while I walked, and I’m sure I received a few glances, but... well honestly, if someone had kidnapped me at this point, I would have been relieved, because at least I’d be interacting with someone. 

As it was, I just kept walking. Finally, I came upon a hospital that I’d noted was near the gardens, and I’d seen on my phone that there was an entrance a little to the northwest from the hospital, so I knew I was close. And the closer I got, the harder it became to continue walking. It was like... once I entered the gardens, I’d have to truly admit that I’d been abandoned. That I was alone and no-one cared. That I would die by myself with no loved ones to see me off. 

I stood on the corner in front of the hospital for a long time, just staring at the gardens across the street, not paying any attention to the people who walked around me. Finally, I accepted the fact that standing there wasn’t doing anything except postponing the inevitable; it wasn’t like some angel was going to swoop in and save me. Hah. I walked across the street, turned right, and walked a little further to the botany center entrance, where I knew there were some places to sit, and with a deep breath and a soft ‘Hi, Dad’ passing my lips, I walked into the last place I thought I’d feel any comfort before I died. 

I vaguely remembered that I was on the opposite side of the park from The Halia. I wondered if I started walking in that direction, if I would eventually find it, then possibly find my way home. Except... 

Fuck. Goddamn it, Wren, stop thinking of that place as home. Stop thinking of Jimin as home. _YOU HAVE NO HOME!!!_ Jesus, get it through your thick skull, you are not wanted, you are not worthy, you are a piece of shit, and you deserve to be thrown away. 

I looked around, realized that where I was sitting was still in full view of anyone walking past, so I got up and walked further into the gardens, looking for somewhere a bit more secluded. I knew I was in the process of falling apart, and I didn’t want to do it where anyone would think to offer me sympathy, as I knew I didn’t deserve that either. As I walked, looking for any path that would take me off the main walkway, I thought I heard someone call my name. 

Of course, that can’t be true; it has to be someone else whose name sounds like mine. Whoever it was who was calling wasn’t close enough for me to make out the actual word, and there wasn’t anyone who would be looking for me, anyway. Unless... unless they’d come to find me, so they could kill me here and bury me... no, no Wren, that’d be crazy, they wouldn’t risk that. No, you are alone, no-one is looking for you, you just keep walking until you find somewhere to hide your hideous self. 

I heard the voice again, but it was still far enough away that I couldn’t recognize the words it was saying, or the voice that was saying it, so when I found a path that entered a darker part of the gardens, I turned onto it and kept walking. Finally, when I’d gone quite a way in, and the only illumination was the soft path lights, I found a bench and sat on it gratefully. Apparently, this wasn’t a popular path for people to wander through at night, as I hadn’t seen a single person since I’d taken it. Still, I waited for a little while to see if anyone came – you know, just in case whoever was yelling had been calling for me and was now coming to find me. 

Haha. You’re so fucking pathetic, Park Wren. 

I sighed deeply, then took off my sandals. I turned sideways on the seat and pressed my back against the arm of the bench, then pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. And then, I lowered my face to my knees and let myself cry. The bench wasn’t the most comfortable piece of furniture, but it also wasn’t intolerable – and remember, I had sat on that incredibly hard chair from the attic at home in my room for hours on end, so this was nothing, really. Except I’d begun to become accustomed to luxury, having had soft chairs, couches, and beds for the past week and a half, and my body began to complain about the unpadded surface shortly after I sat. 

I ignored my spoiled self and continued weeping, soft sobs and sniffles escaping my mouth. Luckily, I can cry very quietly when I want to and now was no exception. I don’t know how long I sat there with my soul ripping apart, but finally, I was too tired to lament any longer. The tears stopped, and I just sat there, shivering from the ache in my heart, while memories from my life flowed through me. The fights I’d had with my parents and siblings were magnified by my grief and turned into all of the reasons they had to hate me. Fuck, my brother wanted a swimming pool, and he got me, the poor kid. Every moment I had spent at Park Industries, being humiliated by Park Jimin, which I knew I deserved because I’d demanded so much. The loveless nights once we were married, the precious moments he allowed me to spend with Chinmae being the only bright spots in all that darkness. 

I wriggled around on the bench until I was lying down and holding my knees. I let all of my demons loose in my head, allowed them to begin feeding on every moment when I’d wondered if I was invisible to the man I’d fallen in love with, even though he hated me. I didn’t know that tears had started to leak from my eyes again when I began to review everything that had happened since the morning the Kim’s had taken me to the mall in Seoul. Every glance, every word, every minute became suspect. All of it had led to this, to me being discarded like a piece of garbage. And I’d willingly gone along with all of it because Jimin was giving me the attention I craved. 

Every word that I could think of to denigrate myself was spewed from the mouths of the fiends inside my head, every one of them cutting chunks from my self-esteem until I slowly became what I’d always suspected I was. 

Nothing. 

I am nothing. There isn’t an I. There is a thing. This thing is nothing. A filthy, disgusting parasite, just like I’d written in the note to Jimin and Jungkook. I stopped crying again and just laid there, staring at the pathway lights across from the bench, listening to the sounds of the insects and frogs as they sang their nightly songs. I could hear footsteps as some people passed by the path I’d taken, but then I remembered that I’d walked far enough along it that I shouldn’t hear anything unless someone were approaching. 

I didn’t want anyone to see me. Not because I didn’t want to have to explain why I was lying in a fetal position on a bench by myself, but because I didn’t want to contaminate anyone’s presence with mine. So, I got up from the bench, slipped my sandals on, and started walking away from the direction the sounds had come from.


	83. Are they real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Saraca Stream Path is a place in the Singapore Botanical Gardens - I used an actual site map from their website to pick out where Wren would go😁

_**Jungkook’s POV**_

Jimin is a mess, and I feel horrible about it. It’s partly my fault that we didn’t return sooner because I kept letting him search for that place. When we hadn’t been able to find it after the first half-hour, I should have told him we needed to go back to the mall and wait for Wren, and we could look for it after Christmas. But he was determined to have the jewelry to give to her tomorrow. And, although I can say no to my lover on occasion, if I need to, for the most part, I don’t. I do realize that there were times I should have said no to him during Wren’s recuperation, but I can’t change the fact that I didn’t. 

Now, he’s falling apart with worry, and it’s because I didn’t say no when I should have. I know he feels guilty, and I know that he is part of why this is happening, but he’s not alone in the responsibility. God, I hope we find her. Singapore isn’t large at all, hell, it’s under three hundred miles in area, so it isn’t like any other country where she could disappear without a trace easily, but... three hundred miles is still quite a bit when you’re looking for an itty-bitty slip of a girl. Even if she is currently sporting black cherry hair and a white dress with cherries all over it. 

Hopefully, my thought about her going to the gardens is accurate, and we’ll only have to search roughly one and a half miles to find her. If not... I think Jimin might lose his mind. 

We decided to try the entrance across from the hospital, and the other one near the botany center, as both of those were on the side that she would be approaching from, so I called the Lee’s, Mr. Wang, and Mr. Song, and told them to start at the main entrance on the side where The Halia is, and Jimin, the Kim’s, Mr. Choi, and I would go to the botany center. We were hoping that someone at the visitor services desk had seen Wren if she’d walked in this way. We had Mr. Choi drop us off, then park the car, and we started searching. 

“I know she’ll look for somewhere secluded,” Jimin said, as he wiped at his tears with the backs of his hands. “Keep your eyes open for any path that looks like it’s not as popular.” He sobbed softly, and I reached out to hold his hand. Offering me a grateful smile as we walked, he whispered, “My poor Wrennie... my god, Koo, she must think... she must hurt so much... my poor little girl...” 

“We’ll find her, Jimin... you know she still hasn’t figured out how to hide without you knowing where she is... and I think this is where she’d go. It’s familiar, and it will remind her of her dad...” 

There had been a few people in front of us at the visitor center, asking for various directions because of the Christmas lights, but finally, it was our turn, and Jimin stepped up to ask if they’d seen a pretty, dark-haired girl in a white dress and white sandals recently. He showed them a picture of her on his phone that he’d taken while we’d been at the mall, and both of the people inside the little office nodded their heads. 

One of the women pointed toward the path leading deeper into the gardens. “She sat on that bench over there for a bit, but then she got up and walked further into the park.” 

_**Jimin’s POV**_

“Do you have a map?” I asked the lady. She nodded her head and handed me one, and Jungkook, Mr. and Mrs. Kim, and I walked a few steps past the service desk to be out of anyone else’s way, then I opened the map, and the four of us looked at it. There was enough light where we were standing that we could all see it very well, and we noticed a path that led into a relatively secluded area, not too far from where we were. 

“I am almost one hundred percent positive that she went down that path, the one called the Saraca Stream walk, but... in case I’m wrong, Mr. and Mrs. Kim, you keep going once we get to it, and Jungkook will take the left path, I’ll take the right. Mr. Choi, you take a right toward the Green Gallery. If any of us find her, text everyone, then stay wherever you are; we’ll come to find you. Jungkook, if you get to the end of the stream path on your side, and no-one has found her yet, come back, then take that path next to number seven, see it? I doubt she’ll be on the boardwalk in that section since they won’t have anywhere to sit out of the way, but if I don’t see her on the stream walk, I’ll check the boardwalk. If none of us finds her, let’s meet at the table close to Lawn six, then we can decide where to go from there.” 

I walked back to the service desk and asked for maps for all of us, then we set off, separating as each of us arrived at the place we’d search. I had no idea how long Wren might have been in the gardens if she’s even really here, but I hoped if she were, we’d find her soon. I knew she was devastated, and I needed to hold her in my arms. As I moved down the path, I saw a bench not too far ahead, and when I approached, I saw a girl in a white dress get up from the bench and start walking away. 

“Wren! Wait!” 

_**Wren’s POV**_

Wren, you pabo, do you really think that’s Jimin calling for you? Well, you’re wrong because there is no way he’s even here. And if he was, and he saw you, he’d immediately turn around and run the other way, rather than look at your ugly face. 

I held my arms around myself and walked a little faster, as I heard the footsteps getting closer, but I didn’t want to start running and alarm whoever it was that was behind me. 

And then, I heard it again, and this time, I knew it was my name, and I knew the voice of the person saying it. 

“Wren!! Stop right there!!!” Jimin yelled. 

I stopped and turned around, and I could feel my eyes widen of their own accord when I saw it was him, but before I could even say a word, I found myself wrapped in his arms and pulled tightly against his chest. “Wren-ah! Oh my god, baby, I am so, so, so sorry... we never meant to leave you at the mall by yourself for so long; it was all a complete mistake.” 

I was shocked into silence by his sudden appearance, and I didn’t say anything in return as his scent, and the warmth of his embrace flowed into me. 

“Honey... Wrennie... are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere? Did anybody try to do anything to you? We found your phone; did it get stolen from you? Baby, I am so sorry; I love you so much; I was so worried. Thank god I found you.” He stopped talking for a long moment and just hugged me, then said, “Oh! I need to text everyone and let them know I’ve found you.” 

By this time, I was gathering my wits, and I blurted out. “You... you came for me?! I thought... I thought... that you’d... left me... alone...” And... can you guess what happened next? 

I bet you got it in one – I burst into tears. Again. And I unwrapped my arms from around myself, clasped them around Jimin’s waist, and buried my face in his chest while I clung to him and cried. I could hear him talking to me while he was texting with one hand, as he had the other arm tightly around me, and then I felt him moving and urging me to walk, until he’d gone back to the bench I’d been occupying, sat down, and pulled me onto his lap, then cuddled me while I sobbed. 

_**Jimin’s POV**_

She didn’t think we’d look for her. She thought we’d abandoned her. I held her on my lap, and I cried too, my tears dripping into her hair. Suddenly, Jungkook came running up the path, panting as he’d run from where he’d been searching. He came to the bench, sat down, scooched close to me, and wrapped his arms around Wren and me. And then he cried, too. 

And that was how the Kim’s and Mr. Choi found us. Mr. Kim had texted Mrs. Lee and let them know Wren had been found, and they could stop looking and go back to the house, then Mr. Kim said the three of them would meet us at the entrance where we’d come in, so we could have some privacy for a little while to give us the chance to comfort each other. 

Jungkook, Wren, and I sat on that bench for a while longer, until the three of us weren’t sobbing any longer, and Wren was able to talk without her breath hitching too badly in her throat. 

Finally, she answered my questions, and I was struck by guilt when she said she’d left her phone on purpose because she’d wanted to give Jungkook and me what we wanted, which was no way to trace her, so we would have a good reason for not finding her. 

“Wren-ah... oh god, baby, I am so, so sorry... I know I keep saying that, but it’s true... the last thing I wanted to do today was hurt you like this... there is a good explanation for what happened, and I’ll tell it to you in a little while, but let’s go meet our friends so that Mr. Choi can get the car and we can go home. Okay?” I was trying to tilt her head back to see her beautiful face, but she was fighting against my grip, and I didn’t want to hurt her, so I stopped. 

“I... don’t have a home...” she whispered, breaking my heart further. “I... am nothing... nothing deserves nothing... you... you and Jungkook can leave me here... it’s okay... I know no-one wants me... who would want something like me? You... you should go, your friends are waiting... you can have a party... maybe you’ll even decorate and celebrate Christmas... I can’t think of a better gift than not having me around anymore...” I could feel how tense she was on my lap, as could Jungkook, and the two of us hugged her tighter. 

“Wren-ah... my sweet, beautiful baby... you have a home, and it’s with me. Wherever I am, I am your home. Wherever you are, you are my home. You are everything, and everything deserves everything. Jungkook and I are not leaving you; we want you, your friends want you, your family wants you. Any celebration we have will be because we found you, and you’re safe. That’s the best gift we could ever have hoped for. Please, sweetheart... please don’t let my stupidity convince you that you aren’t worth the moon. You are worth more than all the riches in the universe. Please don’t let your demons convince you otherwise.” 

I could tell she was mentally exhausted by how she sighed in defeat, not having the energy to argue or even protest a little, but I knew that inside, she was denying everything I was telling her. She sniffled, then whispered, “You can... can take me back to that house... I won’t... I won’t run...” 

I wanted to somehow reach into her chest and take her heart in my hands, and convince it with kisses that I meant her no harm, but I kept fucking up and hurting her. I sighed softly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then whispered, “I’m taking you home, baby. We’re going to go home, and I’m going to show you how much I love you. How much I cherish you.” I stood up from the bench with her in my arms, and Jungkook’s help, and I carried her like a child while he and I walked to the park entrance to meet our friends. 

_**Narrator’s POV**_

The group arrived back at the house, and Jimin carefully took Wren out of the car. The sweet girl had sat between Jungkook and Jimin silently during the short ride with her head lowered, and the four other adults had looked at each other sadly. 

Jimin carefully set Wren on her feet, allowing her to get her balance, then tilted her head gently to smile tenderly at her as Jungkook came to stand beside them. “My sweet, beautiful wife... you have no idea how much you mean to me, but... I hope everything that happens from now begins to help you understand the depths of my feelings.” 

Wren looked at him askance, then looked at Jungkook, but the dark-haired young man gave her nothing more than a warm smile, then Jimin took her hand and whispered, “I know you’re afraid, my beauty, but trust me one more time and close your eyes.” 

Wren blinked at him, a small frown curving her lips, but she nodded her head and closed her eyes obediently, and he noted how she fought to keep herself from hunching down in anticipation of a blow. He sighed and shook his head sadly, then waited another moment and said, “All right, you can open them now.” 

She opened her eyes, blinked, and her mouth dropped open. “It’s... it’s beautiful...” she whispered, her tear-shimmery gaze filled with the sparkle from the myriad of lights that had been strung all over the front of the house and all of the shorter trees and bushes. 

“There’s more, pretty girl...” Jimin murmured as he started toward the front door, while Jungkook moved to walk on her other side and hold her hand, as well. As they came around the corner to the entryway, Wren stopped and blinked again. The interior of the house had been decorated as well. The stairs were strung with lights and garland, imitation show had been sprayed on the windows, and various Christmas plushies sat on the small guest seats, a beautiful crimson tablecloth covered the table, and set upon it was a gorgeous golden bowl heaped with dark green, brushed gold, and crimson glass ornaments. 

Jimin watched Wren’s face as she took in the view, then turned her head to look at the entry to the other wing, a smile curving her lips as a cute Santa statue stood just inside the door. It was only about waist height on her, and it was motion activated, so when she went to look at it more closely, it started saying ‘Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas’ and waving. She laughed and clapped her hands like a child, then stopped, and her happy expression drifted from her face. 

Jimin quickly wrapped her in a hug and held her tightly, and she slid her arms around him and pressed close while taking deep breaths to keep herself from breaking down again. After a few moments, she nodded her head to indicate she was okay; he released his embrace, took her hand, then led her into the house. 

“It smells like cookies!” Wren exclaimed, causing Jimin, Jungkook, and their friends to laugh. 

“Hm, I wonder if someone has been baking in our kitchen while we’ve been out! Let’s go see, shall we?” He asked her while he offered her a loving smile. 

“Okay,” she replied, although she looked up the stairs with a touch of sadness in her gaze, causing Jimin to frown slightly and squeeze her hand. 

She looked at him, and he murmured, “What’s wrong, baby?” 

“N-nothing, Jimin... I’m just... tired...” Wren looked at the stairs, gently pulled her hands from both Jimin and Jungkook’s grips, then started up the steps, a low sigh passing her lips as she trudged up them, her gaze at her feet, rather than watching as the second floor came into view. Consequently, she didn’t notice everything that had been done when she stepped off the staircase, but as soon as she lifted her face, she stopped walking, which made everyone else stop. 

Jimin gently urged her to walk forward, carefully pushing her from behind, and she started walking again, then stopped next to the aquarium that bordered the living room. 

“There’s... there’s a tree... and... and presents...” Wren whispered; her dark blue eyes gone round with astonishment. “Are... are they real?” 

Jimin chuckled softly and lightly patted her bottom. “Of course, they’re real, Wrennie; you’re not dreaming, I promise.” 

Everything was dressed to the nines in the style Wren loved best, and as she looked around, she turned to Mrs. Lee, who was standing nearby, and asked, “How did you know about the stuff I like?” 

Mrs. Lee beamed and replied, “Jimin called your mother.” 

If Wren had been flabbergasted before, she was flummoxed now, and she turned to Jimin, an awed expression on her face. “You... you really called her?” 

Jimin laughed and hugged Wren tightly. “Yes, baby, I really called her. She sent me pictures of what your Christmases looked like while you were growing up, and she said the dark green, gold, and dark red colors were your favorite, and your second favorite is blue, white, and silver. We’ll do that one next year.” 

Wren turned around in a slow circle, looked at everything, and then looked up at Jimin’s face, a sweet, happy expression on her face. “Are... are the presents real? Are... are there any for... um... uh...” The joy fled from her beautiful features again, and tears flooded her big blue eyes. “N-nevermind... I’m... I’m sorry...” she squeaked, then turned and ran past everyone, through the dining area, and down the corridor to the bedroom. 

“Shit,” Jimin murmured, “she’s so broken, and I did that to her... goddammit.” He looked at everyone and smiled sadly, then said, “Is dinner ready to eat yet?” 

Mrs. Lee shook her head and replied, “No, we have just about forty-five more minutes before the turkey is done.” 

“Okay, good... well, Jungkook and I are going to go see if we can coax Wren to join us all for dinner, so while we do that, please enjoy yourselves. I don’t know how long it will take, so if it’s ready before we come out, start without us.” 

Everyone smiled sadly and nodded, then Jimin led Jungkook toward the bedroom.


	84. Reconciliation

_**Wren’s POV**_

Oh. My. God. Park La Voix Wren, how the fuck can you be such an idiot??? 

Of course, there are no presents under that tree for you, are you even serious right now? 

Jesus, you should have hidden yourself better. You know the only reason they even came looking for you was so they could say they tried, right? And once Jimin found you, it wasn’t like they could claim they hadn’t. None of the gifts under the tree have your name on them because you weren’t supposed to be coming back here, you ignorant gaegumeong. Of course, they would have thought you’d go to the botanical gardens; you basically spoon-fed that information to Jimin. What the actual fuck is your problem? Why do you keep thinking Jimin means it when he says those pretty words to you? 

WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP BELIEVING YOU ARE ANYTHING BUT SHIT???? 

I am so embarrassed about almost asking if I was getting any Christmas presents. I know I didn’t finish the sentence, but honestly, someone would have to be stupid not to know what I was asking. And none of those people who were in that room is stupid, by any means. Well, except me. 

Fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck, fuckity fuck fuck. 

Now what? Now, they have to pretend that they want me here. 

Why don’t you just slit your wrists and get it over with? You know it would make them happy because then they could show your body to the police, and there wouldn’t have been enough time to save you. Except I’m a fucking chicken, and I would probably botch that up, too, so I’d end up with scars but still alive. And, Jimin would have to throw a bunch of money out the window, taking care of me again. And, I’d probably end up exiled to Siberia or something. It would definitely serve me right. 

I have to stop wanting. That’s what this all boils down to. 

I have to stop wanting Jimin to love me. He has Jungkook; he doesn’t need me. Even if he didn’t have Jungkook, there are millions of other women who would suit him better. I have got to stop thinking he’s serious when he says he loves me. I have to stop wanting anything. I have to accept that no matter what these people say to me, I do not deserve care, safety, and comfort. None of it. I need to remind myself of that fact every day... hell, I need to do it every second. If something comes along that tries to convince me otherwise, I need to drown it out with the clamor of the demons in my head. They tell the truth. They tell me what a worthless piece of bullshit I am. And they’re right. And I have got to stop thinking maybe they’re wrong. 

Fuck. 

I ran into the bedroom and over to the window to look out into the yard. It had rained while we were in the mall, and I wasn’t sure if it had started again or if the yard was too muddy for me to feel like stalking around in it. I was too heartsore to think clearly, and the idea of trying to find a place to hide where no-one would find me was giving me a headache. As I looked out the window, the half-moon tried valiantly to illuminate the night, but thick clouds moved slowly across the sky like stately monarchs, their heads held high, while their robes floated over the rooftops. 

I didn’t know where to go or what to do. I didn’t want to try to pretend that I was okay anymore. I didn’t want to pretend that I mattered or for my body to override my mind and let my heart fill with what I wanted to be love but wasn’t. I was so tired. I was so hurt. 

I turned back to look at the room, my mind in shambles while tears slowly slipped down my face. It was dark. Somewhat like my nightmare, but different. Or was it? I was somewhere that I knew I didn’t belong, and I knew something was coming, and it wasn’t friendly. But this time, I knew that Jimin wouldn’t be there to save me... no, he’d be the one I should fear. 

I looked toward the bathroom, contemplating whether I wanted to try and use his straight razor to end my life, but I realized that if I were going to die, someone else would have to do. I looked toward the closet, toward the sanctuary that was calling to me, but right now, I didn’t feel like it would comfort me the way it usually would. Maybe it was because whenever I’d hidden in it before, I’d had hope. I stood there for what felt like the longest time, not knowing what would happen when they finally came to find me, and eventually, I was too tired to think at all any longer. So, I walked over to the bed, crawled to the center, and mourned for myself. 

I didn’t realize that Jimin and Jungkook had entered the room until the light brightened slightly when one of them used the dimmer to turn it on but kept it low. I could see the illumination behind my eyelids, and I turned my face into the pillows that I was clutching to my mouth to stifle the sound of my weeping. And then, I waited for whatever they chose to do with me. 

_**Jungkook’s POV**_

I expected Wren to have either run into the yard to hide or go into the closet to her nest, but when Jimin slowly raised the lights, there she was, lying in the center of the bed – and when I say center, I don’t mean in the middle with her head on the pillows, I mean in the dead center – curled into as tight of a ball as she could get her body into, with two pillows crushed between her arms. I suspected that one was mine and one was Jimin’s, which surprised me, considering how distraught she was because of the two of us. 

We knew that she was aware we’d entered the room when she buried her face in the pillows and wailed while her body started shaking in fear and anxiety. 

“Fuck... Wren-ah... baby... please calm down, honey... shh... it’s okay, pretty girl... everything is okay... god, I’m sorry, Wren-ah... I’m so sorry, baby... please... calm down, jagiya...” I watched Jimin approach the bed carefully, knowing that he expected her to scramble away from him and flee the room. Still, she didn’t move when he got on the bed and knelt beside her, then gently began to rub her back and arm while tenderly brushing her hair back from her face with his other hand as tears slid down his soft cheeks. 

I didn’t want to go too close, as this felt incredibly intimate, and I thought she needed him to be the one to soothe her first, but I also knew he didn’t want me to leave entirely. Neither of us was sure if she’d want me here or not, but if she did, I didn’t want to be somewhere else when she asked for me. So, I walked over and sat in a recliner and silently watched as my beloved boyfriend took care of our precious girl. 

To be honest, I don’t know if I’d have the patience that Jimin has displayed in the days since they’ve arrived here. I suppose if I had been in his position, and had been the one who caused all of Wren’s issues, maybe I would be, but... I wasn’t, and dealing with all of this was becoming difficult. And I’d only been here two days. 

Don't get me wrong; it’s not that I think she should suddenly be all better. No, what I mean is, I wish she could be better, so she wouldn’t have to continue dealing with her doubts. I wish there were some way that Jimin and I could convince her that we truly mean her no harm, and all we want is to love her for the rest of our days. But I know it’s not possible to do that without time, and unfortunately, just when it seems she’s doing better, Jimin or I, or both of us, do something that sends her reeling. 

We are such stupid bastards. 

_**Jimin’s POV**_

I could hear the muffled noises she was making when I’d started to turn the lights up, and at first, I thought she was in her nest. Consequently, I was surprised when I saw her on the bed. And then the realization hit me. 

She doesn’t believe she has anywhere safe to go any longer. 

Oh god. 

And yet, she’s holding those pillows – the ones that are mine and Jungkook’s. I know because they’re missing from the head of the bed. 

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Jungkook went and sat in the recliner as I approached the bed. I expected Wren to bolt away as soon as she felt my weight tilt the edge of the mattress, but she didn’t move, other than to cry harder... I don’t think her body could shake any more than it already was without coming apart. 

“Wren-ah...” I whispered to her as I knelt beside her and slowly stroked her head and her arm. “Baby... I’m so, so sorry, honey... this wasn’t at all what Jungkook-ah and I had planned... we wanted you to have a fun day and come home to this big surprise and be happy... I never meant to make you feel like we’d abandoned you. Please, sweetheart... please... let me hold you... come here, baby... come to Daddy and let me hold you...” I lay down on the bed beside her and became a big spoon, wrapping one arm over her and sliding the other under her head. 

She continued to cry, more heartrendingly than she had this morning, and I knew she was starting to get sick when I felt her body begin to jerk in my embrace. “Come on, honey, we need to go in the bathroom, I know you don’t want to get sick on the bed... come on, love... that’s a good girl, come with Daddy, baby... just a few more steps... come... oh! Oh baby... no no, it’s okay, honey, come on, let’s keep walking... good girl... come on, just a bit further... okay... no no, it's all right, sweetheart, Jungkookie will help us...” 

She’d come off the bed with me but too slowly to prevent herself from leaving a little mess on the bedroom floor. As I continued to coax her into the bathroom, I saw Jungkook get up from the chair and leave the room. I wasn’t sure if he was going because the sight of her getting sick made him uncomfortable or if he was rallying the troops to help with the cleanup, but either way, I turned my attention back to my poor, sweet wife. 

I held her hair and stroked her back until she was done, then helped her stand and move to the sink so that she could clean herself up. I opened one of the bathroom drawers and pulled out one of her hair clips, curled her hair around my hand and into a messy bun, and placed the clip to keep her hair from her face, then grabbed a washcloth to wet in cool water so that I could press it gently to her forehead. 

She finished brushing her teeth, then turned to me and slid her arms around my waist, clinging to me as she continued to cry, although she was much calmer now. 

“Baby,” I whispered to her, as I held the cloth against her heated flesh and rubbed my other hand up and down her back, “do you want to go sit in the big chair with me for a little bit?” 

Her breath was hitching in her throat, but she nodded and hiccupped, then sniffled and reached into my shorts pocket for a tissue to blow her nose. “Ah, Wrennie, you are just too cute... you can call me halmeoni anytime, I’ll always carry tissues for you.” I smiled when she giggled softly through her tears, then slowly led her back to the bedroom. I noted that the mess was gone, and Jungkook was again sitting in one of the recliners, and he watched quietly as I led her to the other one, then sat and pulled her into my lap. 

We’d discovered that the chairs were of the massage variety, and Wren enjoyed the vibrations immensely, so I pushed one of the buttons and smiled at Jungkook when the beautiful girl in my arms moaned softly and began to relax. “Can you talk about what happened, baby? Can you tell Jungkook and me what you’re feeling? Or do you just need me to hold you for a while?” 

“J-J-J-Just h-h-hold m-m-m-meeeee...” Wren sobbed, and I hugged her tightly while she buried her face in the crook of my neck. 

I reached out and held the washcloth toward Jungkook, then whispered, “Koo, would you mind rinsing this again so that I can place it on the back of her neck? It helps her feel better, sometimes.” 

Jungkook smiled, stood up, then took the cloth from me and walked into the bathroom. I heard the faucet turn on, and a moment later, he came back with it folded in his hand. He stopped before he reached the chair and started gesturing to me silently, causing me to chuckle and smile warmly at him. 

“Jungkook-ah, you can talk, jagiya...” 

He blushed and offered me a chagrined smile, then murmured, “Is it all right if I pull the chair over and sit on it, then hold this on the back of Wren’s neck?” 

“Mmm, it’s okay with me... Wren-ah, would you like Papa to do that for you?” I rocked her gently in the chair while it rumbled softly, and I could feel her relaxing further in my arms. She nodded slightly, and I kissed the top of her head. “Yes, she would like that, Kookie-ah...” 

Jungkook smiled and picked up the wooden chair, then brought it next to the recliner and sat. He leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck first, then gently pressed the cool cloth against her skin, and she sighed softly in relief. 

“That feels nice, doesn’t it, baby? Tell Papa thank you...” I began to stroke her thigh with my hand while holding her with my other arm, surreptitiously pushing her dress up a millimeter at a time. Jungkook saw what I was doing and raised his eyebrows, then looked at me curiously. 

“Thank you, Papa,” Wren whispered, although she didn’t lift her head to look toward him. 

“You’re welcome, babygirl,” he replied, then scooted the chair closer, so he could rub her shoulder. 

As I held her and she continued to calm down, I continued to slide my fingers closer to her pretty panties until my hand was hidden under the skirt of her dress. She gasped when she felt my fingertips tickle gently over her clit through the fabric of her lingerie. 

“Daddy!” She whimpered, then slowly spread her legs on my lap, offering me better access to her charms. 

“Mmm... yes, baby? Did you want to say something?” I kissed her forehead as she began to lift her head, then the tip of her nose, and finally her lips; then I pressed my fingers against her nethers more insistently, rubbing her little nub and bringing quiet sighs from her mouth into mine. 

_**Narrator’s POV**_

Jungkook watched with interest as Jimin began to tease the beautiful girl, and when Jimin met his gaze, Jungkook tilted his head and murmured, “Can I...?” 

Jimin smiled and nodded, then continued kissing Wren and lightly touching her. 

Jungkook scooted the chair as close as he could, until the edge of the seat was pressed against the corner of the recliner, and he slowly slid his hand from Wren’s shoulder, then under her arm to cup her breast through her clothes, and slowly begin squeezing it gently. 

Wren moaned and rolled her hips, rubbing herself against Jimin’s hand, and he broke the kiss and whispered, “Wren-ah... what did Daddy tell you he was going to give you if you didn’t behave?” 

Jungkook blinked and raised his eyebrows, but he didn’t speak, nor did he stop his tender fondling. 

Wren had stopped crying, so now she sniffled and replied, “A... a l-l-licking...” 

Jimin hummed quietly and rubbed her puss a little more insistently. “Mmhm, and have you behaved, baby?” 

Wren hiccuped and whimpered, “N-N-Nooo...” 

Now Jimin slid his fingers inside the waistband of Wren’s panties and began to rub her little button directly, causing her to squeal softly. “That’s right, baby, you haven’t... and what kind of licking does Daddy give you, when you’ve been bad, hm? Or more specifically... where does he lick you?” 

Wren blushed darkly, and Jungkook blinked, then the sweet girl whispered, “I don’ wanna say it, Daddy... it’s too dirty...” 

Jimin chuckled and gently pinched her clit, bringing a sudden cry from her lips. “Tell Papa what Daddy licks when he gives you that kind of licking... or you’ll get a spanking and put to bed with no dessert...” 

Wren gulped, tilted her head to look at Jungkook, who was watching her avidly, then whispered, “D-Daddy... licks my... my rosebud...” 

Jungkook groaned and licked his lips. “Fuck, babygirl... I might have to start doing that to you, too... especially when you’re naughty...” 

Jimin slid his fingers further into her panties and pushed two of them into her depths, causing Wren to spread her legs wider and moan loudly. “Such a bad, bad girl, thinking your Daddies left you all alone... naughty, naughty girl... you know better than that, sugar... do you think you deserve a naughty licking, for being such a bad girl? 

“Y-Y-Yessss, Daddy...” Wren writhed and slowly rolled her hips, fucking herself on Jimin’s fingers as he held his hand steady. 

_**Jungkook’s POV**_

Fuuuuuccccckkkkkkkk... 

Honest to god, this is so fucking surreal... ten minutes ago, Wren was a sobbing mess, to the point that she made herself sick, and now, she’s coming undone on Jimin’s lap while he fingers her pussy. While he tells her she was a bad girl for thinking we’d abandoned her. Even though both of us feel terrible for making her feel that way. At least, I do... at this point; I have no idea what Jimin is thinking. 

Yesu, she’s fucking sexy. 

I looked at her face when Jimin started speaking again, as she’d turned her head away from his neck and was looking directly at me, her dark blue eyes half-lidded with arousal, her lips swollen from crying. She noticed me watching her, and she licked her lips, then sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bit it with her teeth... damn, I might just cum without being touched if she keeps doing that. 

“I think so too, baby...,” Jimin whispered to her. “So, first, Papa and I will get you cleaned up and changed into fresh clothes, and then we’ll join our friends for dinner, and afterward, everyone will get to open one present... and yes, there are many of them under the tree with your name on them, baby... so you’ll get to pick which one you want to open tonight. And after all our friends go back to their condos, I will bend you over the dining room table and give you a thorough licking... all right?” 

“Uh... uh-huh...” Wren replied, then moaned and gasped. 

“Oh, what a good girl, cumming on Daddy’s fingers... what a delicious appetizer...” Jimin pulled his hand out of her panties and licked his fingertips, then held his hand out to offer me a taste, which I accepted eagerly. 

I am so fucking hard; it hurts. 

“All right, let's get out of the chair, baby, and let Papa and I take care of you...” Jimin looked at me and smiled as he moved to stand up while holding Wren in his arms like a child. “Jungkookie, will you let everyone know that we’ll be just a tad longer... maybe ten minutes or so? Wren and I will wait for you, so we can get her ready together.” 

I nodded my head, too bemused to speak, then stood up from the chair and walked to the door. I looked back to see what Jimin was doing when I heard him start singing softly, and he was pacing back and forth along the floor slowly while singing a little love song to our Wren. I thought I would lose it and burst into tears myself, but I managed to keep my cool and went to the living room to check in with everyone.


	85. 'Waterworks Wren'

_**Wren’s POV**_

I have no idea why I feel so... vulnerable; I guess... after I’ve cried so hard. I don’t know if it’s because I’ve exposed all of my fears, and my nerves are raw, or what, but somehow, Jimin has figured out what I need him to do and when I need him to do it. Like... earlier today, when I didn’t feel like fooling around right away, but now... Jimin just knew to pet me... 

If they would leave me alone, I could hold on to my fears, but... but they keep coming to find me and holding and loving me, and... I can’t keep it up when they’re treating me like I’m fragile and precious. Is this what my life is going to be like, from now on? Am I going to keep going from okay to not okay and driving myself and everyone else crazy in the process? God, I hope not. I hope that enough time passes with them not doing anything to harm me on purpose – or at least not anything I haven’t told them I wanted – so I can let go of all of this terror. 

Or... maybe eventually they’ll stop wanting to play this game, and they’ll discard me for real. 

Le sigh. 

Jungkook came back into the room, and Jimin walked over to him with me still in his arms. “Sweet girl, you poor thing, I’m so sorry we scared you so badly... Papa and I love you very, very much, honey... don’t we, Jungkookie?” Jimin said, as Jungkook stepped close and caressed my cheek. 

“Yes, we do... come here, baby, let me help you out of your clothes and hold you for a bit while Daddy gets the bath ready... we won’t take too long because everyone is waiting for us, okay?” 

“O-Okay, Papa,” I answered softly. 

Jimin handed me to Jungkook as easily as you’d pass a baby to another person, and Jungkook walked over to sit on the edge of the bed with me on his lap, then began unbuttoning my dress with one hand. At the same time, his other arm supported me on his legs. He offered me sweet kisses, which I accepted, and he undressed me reverently, like Jimin does until I was naked and standing in front of him. He gripped my hips gently and pulled me close, then nuzzled his mouth against my mons, and I gasped when I felt his tongue slide over my sensitive pearl. “What a sweet girl you are, sweet like sugar, just like Daddy said...” He smiled up at me, then stood, took my hand, and led me to the bathroom. 

Jimin helped me into the tub, his voice soft and warm as he said, “We’ll take a shower later after everyone has left, but for now, let’s get you comfortable. Poor sweetie, walking all that way by yourself. You must have been so upset...” 

He and Jungkook took soft loofas and began washing my skin gently with my favorite soap, both of them tender and kind, and I nodded my head. 

“I... I was... except there’s... there’s a bakery...” I didn’t have to say anything else before both of them chuckled. 

“We promise to take you there soon, sweetheart,” Jungkook murmured, smiling as he lightly tweaked one of my nipples, then both of them made sure I was entirely rinsed before helping me out of the tub and drying me thoroughly with one of the thick, fluffy towels. 

Shortly after that, I was dressed in a pretty Christmas party dress – apparently, Mrs. Lee... I mean, Hyun Ajumma – had purchased it for me in Seoul when we’d gone shopping, then had it cleaned and Mr. Lee... I mean, Minseok Ahjae... brought it with him when he’d come to join her. It was dark green with flecks of gold lightly dotted all over it. It had a dark red sash around the waist that tied in a big bow at the back, but the material was soft and light and had been picked specifically because we would be in sub tropic temperatures for the holidays. 

Naturally, I wasn’t wearing undergarments, as Jimin had purchased more of that jewelry for me, and I was wearing it instead. The lower one was designed to keep my clit exposed, while a little golden ball tapped gently against it whenever I moved. And, Jungkook had purchased this beautiful little metal strawberry that turned out to be a butt plug, and he’d bent me over, smacked my bottom hard on each cheek, then pushed the plug into my butt before I’d had a chance to protest. He’d stood me back up and pulled me into a warm hug, then kissed me until I was breathless, all while Jimin watched, and once Jungkook was done, Jimin lifted my skirt, swatted me hard on each cheek, then kissed me too. 

When they were finished, I was quite non-plussed and had climaxed... I swear, these men are going to kill me with orgasms. Hm... maybe that is their nefarious plan... if that’s true, then I’m down; let’s get it! 

Finally, Jimin took my hand and led me to the living room, while Jungkook held my other hand and walked close behind us, and when we met our friends, everyone came and hugged me, kissed me under the mistletoe, and wished me Merry Christmas. I was so overwhelmed... I bet you can’t guess what I did? 

Remember when I was calling myself ‘Songless Wren’? Well, now I’m ‘Waterworks Wren’... hahaha... jesus, if I ever stop crying, I think we’ll all believe miracles can happen! 

Jimin chuckled and pulled me into a warm hug while Jungkook rubbed my back. I managed to stop the blubbering long enough for us to all sit down at the dining table and eat the delicious dinner that Hyun Ajumma and Chinsun Ajumma had cooked for us – I found out that my two aunties had started cooking everything at the Lee’s condo, then our other friends who weren’t shopping with us had brought the food to the house. Of course, the original plan had been that the shopping group would arrive at home much earlier, and all of us would have time to play some games, drink, and tell stories while dinner finished cooking. Since that hadn’t been what ended up taking place, we all decided that the games, stories, and drinking would happen after the food was eaten, and everything had been cleaned up and put away. 

Jimin and Jungkook were perfect gentlemen the whole time we sat at the table, meaning neither one of them reached between my legs to stroke me, even though I sat between them, and I couldn’t decide how I felt about that. On the one hand, it made it much easier for me to maintain most of my composure. However, having my cheeks stinging and wearing the arousing jewelry made me incredibly conscious of what was going on ‘down there,’ even without them touching me. On the other hand, I’d become accustomed to Jimin teasing me during meals, so it felt a bit strange to be sitting there unmolested – and by that, I mean, yes, both he and Jungkook had kept me on edge during breakfast and lunch earlier in the day. So, not being tickled was a unique experience, and I wasn’t sure I liked it. 

Once we were finished, I asked if it was all right for me to help clear the table and clean up. I always offered when we were in Seoul, and when Chinsun Ajumma came to cook for us here in Singapore. Usually, I was told it wasn’t necessary (in a nice way, of course), but this time my assistance was welcomed, and while the men went to the living room to stay out of our way (per my aunties), we three ladies made short shrift of the work. 

As soon as we were done, Jimin and Jungkook came and asked if they could steal me for a moment, promising it wouldn’t take long, and they took me back to the bedroom. I was a bit confused, as I’d been ready to join our friends and have some fun, and when I saw Jungkook closing the bedroom door after we’d entered, a cold wind rushed through my soul, and I felt the blood drain from my face. 

This was it... this was when they were going to do whatever it was... 

I was living my last moments on this Earth... 

Jimin was standing next to me, holding my hand while looking at Jungkook, and when Jungkook turned his head after he’d closed the door, he got a good look at the expression on my face. 

“Shit... Wren!” he cried. 

Then everything went black. 

_**Jimin’s POV**_

As soon as Jungkook yelled, I felt Wren’s hand loosen in mine, and when I turned toward her, she was already falling. Luckily, Jungkook has speedy reflexes, and he caught her before she hit the floor, as I’d been stunned by the realization that she’d fainted. 

Jungkook quickly picked her up and placed her on the bed, while I hurried into the bathroom and wet a cloth with cool water, then came back out and handed it to him. He placed it on her forehead, and the two of us sat on the bed beside her while I held her hand and patted it gently, and he did the same with her other hand. 

“Wren-ah! Honey, wake up...” I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her eyelids begin to flutter, then slowly open, and I gently brushed my fingertips over her cheek. “Wren-ah... are you all right, baby? Do you need me to call a doctor?” 

It took her a few seconds to focus, and when she did, she looked between Jungkook and me, then whispered, “Tonight was amazing... today was awesome... thank you for everything... I’m... I’m ready to go now...” Tears filled her eyes, then dripped slowly from the corners to the hair at her temples, and she looked between us again and offered us a beautiful, sad little smile like she’d given to Mr. Kim at the mansion that one day. 

“Wren-ah... my baby, my poor, sweet, delicate flower... you’re not going anywhere, honey, you’re staying with Jungkookie and me, and in a moment, we’ll go back out and have a wonderful evening with our friends.” I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed her palm, while Jungkook nuzzled the back of her other hand. 

“Babygirl,” he whispered, and she turned her head to look at him. “We just wanted to remove the jewelry and let you wear panties, so you would be more comfortable while we’re playing games. I swear to you, on my life, we are not planning to get rid of you.” I watched as he leaned over to kiss her lips, then sat back and murmured, “I don’t know how long it will take for you to trust us, but I will do whatever you need for you to be able to do that... I love you very much, Wren-ah... you are safe with us... I promise...” 

She looked back at me and blinked as she noticed the tears that were slowly slipping down my cheeks. She started to try to sit up, so Jungkook and I helped her, a soft sigh passing her lips as I’m guessing the jewelry did exciting things to her nethers, then she leaned against me. “I... I was so scared...” she admitted, as she tucked her head under my chin. “But... but I think it was also because I’m... this has been so much today... so much good, but so much sad too... earlier... I... I’m sorry... I’m sorry I keep... keep... c-c-crying...” She stopped talking, turned her head to press her face against my neck, and then started to cry. 

“Oh, honey,” I said softly while I carefully pulled her into my lap, and Jungkook moved to sit close beside me. “It’s all right, baby, you can cry as much as you need to... today was a lot more activity than you’re used to anymore. Do you want us to tell our friends that you need some rest, and we can see them tomorrow? You know they won’t mind.” 

Considering that the people waiting in the living room were the ones who’d witnessed the majority of the way I’d mistreated my sweet wife, they, of all people, would be the first to understand if she needed some downtime. 

I snuggled her warmly on my lap while Jungkook lifted her legs and put them over his thighs, then gently rubbed her calves. 

_**Jungkook’s POV**_

Jesus Christ, that scared the fuck out of me. One minute, Wren was in the kitchen, helping the aunties wash and put away the dishes, and the next, her face went bone white, and she passed out. Thank god I had already started to walk toward her when I saw her blanch, because Jimin wasn’t standing in a position where he could have caught her quickly, and hitting the hard floor wouldn’t have been a good thing. Our poor little girl. 

You know... I keep calling her that, but she’s the same age as I am... in fact, I think she is a few months older than me, if I remember correctly... hm... yes, that’s correct, her birthday is in April, mine is in September, so she’s five months older than me. But, when Jimin and I are playing Daddy with her, she just gets so... kittenish... squirmy and sexy and mmph... unless she’s upset, and then I just want to cuddle her like a child and kiss away her tears, until her sexy self comes back. 

I watched her contemplate Jimin’s question, and we waited for a few minutes until she shook her head. 

“No, I want to have fun with my uncles and aunties and Daddies...” She tilted her head and looked at Jimin, then at me, and whispered, “I... I might cry more... because I’ll be so happy... but I’ll try not to...” 

Jimin grinned and squeezed her, his voice warm as he replied, “It’s all right if you cry, my sweet Wrennie... all of us will be more than happy to hug you when you’re feeling overwhelmed.” He kissed her forehead, then lightly rubbed his hand along the outside of her thigh. “Are you feeling steady enough now for Jungkook-ah and I to remove your jewelry?” 

“Mhm,” she murmured, blushing slightly as she thought about what that would entail. “Can I wear shorts? I saw Twister in the game closet, and I want to play that, but I don’t want to show my underpants to everyone...” 

Both Jimin and I chuckled, and he kissed her softly, then she turned to me and nuzzled her lips against my cheek. “I’m sorry, Jungkookie... I know you wanted to spend time with Jimin having fun, and I’ve been messing it up... I’ll let you alone tomorrow, okay?” 

I blinked and sat back slightly to look at her face while Jimin raised his eyebrows. “Why would you think you’ve been messing it up, Wrennie? I wanted to spend time with both of you... but if you don’t want to be with me, I can go...” 

I don’t think Jimin’s eyebrows could rise any further, but Wren blinked and thought about what I’d said, which is what I wanted her to do. 

“You mean... you mean it? You... you really came all the way here for me, too?” She blinked those huge blue eyes at me, and I melted. 

“Well, of course, I came all the way here for you, too... who wouldn’t want to spend time with a cutie like you, especially if they get to kiss your sweet, wet kitty? I’d go wherever you and Jimin were so that I could be with you both.” I held my arms open to her, and she slid from Jimin’s lap to mine, then wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly enough that I had to tickle her to get her to stop so that I could breathe. “My goodness, you’re strong, sweetie. Have you been working out??” 

She released her hold of me and rested on both my and Jimin’s legs, then grinned and nodded before lifting her arm and clenching her fist so that I could see her cute, tiny bicep. “Yep, see?” 

“Oh my god, Wren-ah, you are so adorable,” Jimin murmured as he kissed her arm, then gently patted her back to get her to stand up. “Come, baby, let’s get your jewelry off so you can get dressed, and we can go back out to our friends. They’re probably wondering if we’re in here ravishing you and whether they should leave.” 

Wren blushed, and we all laughed, and a few minutes later, after the jewelry had been removed and Wren was dressed in a cute red and green tee shirt with a pair of white shorts, the three of us rejoined our friends in the living room.


	86. 💘Jimin💘Wren💘Jungkook💘Wren💘Jimin💘Jungkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Splendid Fairywrens are real, and they are darling - go look them up :)

_**Narrator’s POV**_

Wren was so excited to spend time with her uncles, aunties, Jimin, and Jungkook that when Jimin asked if she wanted to open a present as soon as they arrived back in the living room, she shook her head. 

“No, I want to play games and tell stories and drink first...” She smiled sweetly at him, then looked around at their friends and Jungkook, and said, “Unless someone else wants to open presents first? It would be okay with me if you did.” And then she tugged on Jungkook’s shirt so he’d bend down a bit, stood on her tiptoes, and held her hand up to his ear, then stage whispered, “I hope not, because I haven’t had a chance to see what the boxes look like yet, so I haven’t decided which one I want to open!” 

Everyone laughed, including Wren, especially when both Jimin and Jungkook tickled her sides, but when they had caught their breath, she offered a warm, happy smile to all of them. “Seriously, though, if you want to open presents first, I don’t mind. I just want to make sure we have fun, too... it’s... it’s been a very, very long time since I’ve... well... you know...” 

They all mirrored her smile and agreed that they should wait, so they decided that the first game they wanted to play was Uno. This, of course, required all of them to sit at the dining table, and Wren kept scolding Jimin and Jungkook teasingly whenever they pretended to try to look at her cards. Much soju, makgeolli, and cheongju were had; Twister and Charades were played after several rousing rounds of Uno, and then they decided to open presents. 

Wren was shocked when she saw that everyone had something under the tree from everyone else, as she’d only known of the gifts she’d purchased, and she sat back and watched as her friends picked which presents they wanted to open. She was suddenly shy when they all chose the ones she’d bought for them, and Jimin pulled her into his lap to hold her close while the aunties and uncles began to open the boxes. 

Both Jimin and Jungkook knew she’d purchased gifts for all of the household staff, and the majority had been left in Seoul with the people they were meant for, but these had been brought specially by Mrs. Lee, and the two young men were curious to see what sort of items Wren would have purchased. As each friend opened their present, it became apparent that Wren had paid closer attention to everyone than they’d realized, as each gift was specific to each person. It was something they’d either find helpful to have – such as the fancy Leatherman multitool she purchased for Mr. Choi, as he was always trying to find a screwdriver or pliers when he was futzing around with one of the cars in the garage (he liked tinkering); or was something they’d been thinking about purchasing for themselves, like the beautiful set of sapphire and diamond earrings she’d given to Mrs. Lee. The lady tended to be modest and practical, and the earrings were small – a tiny round cut sapphire surrounded by small diamonds. Each person received something special, and by the time they’d all thanked Wren with hugs and kisses, she was blushing deeply and smiling brightly while tears shimmered in her gorgeous blue eyes. 

Jimin and Jungkook thought they knew what was under the tree for them, since they'd been handed the boxes when Mr. Kim, Mrs. Lee, and Wren had returned from the mall in Seoul, but then they realized there were a few other packages with their names on them, from Wren, and they both looked at her curiously as they each picked a single box, then came back to the couch to sit on either side of her. 

“Wren-ah,” Jimin murmured to her softly, “you haven’t chosen anything yet...” 

Wren looked at him and smiled so sweetly he thought his heart would burst, and murmured, “I wanted to wait and see if everyone else liked what I chose for them... and I didn’t think I’d get anything, so... I don’t know which one to pick...” She looked down at her hands, then back up at him, then scanned her gaze over all of her friends and Jungkook, before she whispered, “Having all of you here is better than any present... everything is almost perfect, and I am so happy...” 

“Almost perfect?” Jungkook said. “What would make it completely perfect, Wren-ah?” He had scooched over on the couch a bit so he could place his arms around both her and Jimin, and she turned her head to look at him while offering him a sweet, soft smile. 

“If you and Jimin would open your presents, then pick something out for me to open because I have no idea which one to choose...” She sighed happily when both young men leaned closer to nuzzle kisses on her cheeks. 

“You are the sweetest little thing I’ve ever met, Wren-ah,” Jimin whispered to her, “I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you as mine, and I will cherish you forever.” 

Wren hugged him, then gently pushed Jungkook over so that she could sit between them, and they could open the boxes unhindered. 

The item in each box was a simple ring made of brushed silver, and as Jungkook and Jimin took them out of the box, they noticed there was engraving inside the band.

💘Jimin💘Wren💘Jungkook💘Wren💘Jimin💘Jungkook

They both looked at Wren, and she smiled and reached into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a smaller silver ring in the same style, although hers was too small for the full names to be engraved, so hers had only their initials.

💘jm💘w💘jk💘w💘jm💘jk

“Because we love each other,” she whispered as she slipped hers on the ring finger of her right hand. 

The two men wore their rings, finding them to be a perfect fit, then hugged her tightly. “When did you do this, Wren-ah?” Jimin asked as he admired the band on his finger. 

“Today...” she whispered. “Remember when I was in the jewelry store, but I came out and said I hadn’t found anything?” Both Jungkook and Jimin nodded, and Wren continued. “I found the rings while I was there, and I asked if I could pay extra for engraving if they could have them ready after my mani-pedi, and they said yes.” She leaned toward Jimin and whispered, “I gave them your credit card information... I took a picture of it when you paid for some of the other presents at a different store.” 

Jimin started laughing and gently pinched the inside of her upper thigh, causing her to giggle. “I was trying to figure out where that charge came from; you’re lucky I didn’t call the bank and tell them it wasn’t mine!” 

“Well, if you had, then I would have tried my credit card and found out if it is still working or not... is it still active?” Wren looked curiously at Jimin as she asked. 

He smiled and lightly chucked her under the chin. “Of course, it’s still active, pretty girl, although you probably should charge something on it soon, since it’s been... well, a long time since you’ve used it...” He offered her a gentle kiss, and she cupped his face in her hands, then sat back to turn toward Jungkook and make kissy lips to him. The dark-haired young man giggled and kissed her, and Jimin cracked up. “I told you you’d giggle!!” 

Jungkook laughed and nodded, “Oh my god, and you were right! It’s all her fault!!” Jungkook started to tickle Wren, and she began to giggle, which caused the group of friends to laugh along with her. 

Finally, Jungkook relented and allowed Wren the chance to catch her breath, but before anyone could say anything, she said, “Let’s drink some more and tell stories!!!” 

There was a sudden silence, and Wren blinked, then looked at everyone. “Doesn’t anyone want to do that? Is it too late? Do you have to go home to sleep?” 

“Wren-ah,” Jimin murmured, as he took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her palm. “Don’t you want to open a present first? Jungkook and I can choose one for you...” 

Wren looked between Jimin and Jungkook, then at all their friends, then under the tree at all of the packages, before she lowered her head and shook it slowly. 

“But, sweetie, you asked if there was anything for you. Don’t you want to see what someone gave you?” Jungkook asked her softly, taking her other hand and holding it tenderly. 

“I’ve already received so much today... I don’t know if I can... can open something without... without crying...” She admitted, then sniffled. 

“Oh, my goodness, Wrennie, none of us will mind one bit if you do cry, sweetie... you sit here and let Jungkookie and I pick something for you to unwrap, all right?” Jimin hugged her tightly, then kissed her forehead. “You’re such a cutie...” 

“Nuh-uh,” Wren replied, “a cutie is a tangerine!” It took everyone a moment to process what she’d said, then she started to giggle, and the rest of them laughed. 

“You are a silly tangerine,” Jungkook said as he squeezed her hand, “and we all love you, but Jimin-ah and I love you most of all... now, stop stalling and let us pick something for you to open, hm?” 

Wren pretended to sigh in forbearance and rolled her eyes, to which everyone laughed while the two young men went to kneel before the tree and decide which gift to bring to her. 

It took them a little while to decide, so while everyone was waiting, Wren and the aunties went to the kitchen to gather some snacks, as it had been a few hours since they’d eaten and everyone had the munchies. Plus, it would help absorb some of the alcohol that was being consumed. Everyone was a bit tipsy at this point. That was when Wren discovered what had smelled so delicious when Jimin and Jungkook had brought her into the house. 

“You did bake cookies!!!!! Oh my gosh, look at all of them!!!!! And fudge and divinity and pecan pralines!!!!!! These are all my favorites!!!!!!!” Wren squealed, then hugged both women tightly. They hugged her back while they smiled and chuckled at her, then helped her place the treats on two large platters, and once that was accomplished, the three of them took the plates into the living room, where they were met with oohs and aahs from the men. 

By this time, Jimin and Jungkook had chosen which gift they wanted Wren to open, so as she sat between them while popping a Russian tea cake in her mouth, they handed her the box. And she promptly breathed out a puff of powdered sugar, which made them laugh. 

“Oh my god, Wrennie, you big goofball!” Jimin exclaimed as he brushed off his leg where most of the powdery stuff had landed. 

“Aish, how did you even do that, silly girl?” Jungkook said while he brushed off his leg, too. 

Wren swallowed, took a big gulp of her drink, then replied, “Years of practice...” 

Everyone just about died laughing. 

And then it was time for Wren to open her gift. And it was quite evident to everyone gathered that she was reluctant to do so. 

Jimin slid his arm around her waist and held her warmly, then brushed a soft kiss against her temple, while Jungkook rubbed his hand along her lower back. “It’s all right, Wren-ah,” Jimin whispered as he comforted her, “you deserve to open this, baby... you deserve all the love and presents and kisses and snuggles... okay?” 

Wren took a deep breath and nodded, then slowly removed the big red bow that had been attached to the box before sticking it onto the top of her head and catching all of them by surprise. “It’s a tradition in my family,” Wren whispered as she worked on carefully unwrapping the paper, trying not to rip it. “The first bow goes on your head, and the paper from the first gift is saved... and it’s used the next year for another present. I think we have some paper... I mean, my mom does... from the first present I opened when I was little... every year for a long time, she’d wrap another gift for me, and it would be the one she and my dad would have me open on Christmas Eve. Finally, when it got too thin and fragile to be used any longer, she put it in a scrapbook that she kept while I was growing up. I wonder if she still has it... the scrapbook, I mean...” 

She’d finished removing the paper and folded it gently, then looked at the box. It was made of cherry wood and had been intricately carved with leaves and flowers, and as she examined the outside, she realized there was a wren engraved on the front, as though it was sitting on a branch and singing. She set the box on her lap, picked up the paper again, then unwrapped it, and closely looked at it. 

“What are you looking for, sweetie?” Jungkook asked her softly while everyone watched her curiously. 

“I wondered who it’s from, but there’s no tag, and it doesn’t say anywhere on the paper...” Wren looked at the box again, then noticed there was a small button just above the wren. She pushed the button, heard a click, and the lid popped up just a bit. Taking that as an invitation to open it further, she slowly lifted the lid, and tears began to slip down her cheeks. 

The box was square, roughly six inches on each edge, and inside was a trio of hand-carved, hand-painted birds. Two were bright blue, indicating they were male, while the third was white with gray and brown, but her tail was blue. As the lid was opened further, the branch they were sitting on ascended until it was entirely outside the box, and another click was heard. There were tiny clockworks inside the birds, and the three of them tilted and turned toward each other, then began to sing the song of... “Oh my gosh... they’re Splendid Fairywrens... they’re beautiful, and they’re my favorite...” 

Wren was continuously crying now, although since she wasn’t upset, she wasn’t sobbing; instead, tears slipped down her face almost without her knowledge. Inside the box was a small card, and when she took it out, it said the gift was from the entire household staff. Wren blinked, then lifted her head and looked at her aunties and uncles, then at Jungkook, and then at Jimin, and now she started to cry hard. “Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!” 

“Oh! Oh goodness, here sweetheart, let me take the box, so it doesn’t fall... go to your Daddy so he can hold you... that’s a good girl...” Jungkook carefully took the box, closed it, set it underneath the tree, then returned to the couch to sit beside Jimin and snuggle their sweetie. 

It was pretty late by this time, and the uncles and aunties murmured that they would go to their condos, but they would see the three young people on the morrow. 

“Wait!” Wren cried, then stood up and hugged each of them tightly. “Thank you. Thank you so much for everything. For all the times you listened to me cry and complain, and for the banana pudding, and the other treats, and being my friends. My Ahjaes and Ajummas, I love you very much; I am fortunate to have you in my life.” They all hugged and kissed Wren, then wished her and the two young men a good night, and they left. 

Wren watched them walk down the stairs, then turned toward Jimin and Jungkook, her bottom lip trembling as she held her arms out to be snuggled. 

“Oh! Oh, our poor babygirl, you’re tired, aren’t you, sweetie?” Jungkook said as he wrapped her in his arms and rocked her slowly back and forth while Jimin turned off the lights on the tree. 

Wren nodded her head and sniffled, calming quickly from the comfort of his arms and the scent of his cologne. 

“Come, pretty girl, let your Papa pick you up; we should go to sleep. Tomorrow is Christmas day, and we will be meeting everyone for breakfast.” Jimin kissed her cheek once Jungkook had her lifted in his arms, then turned to lead the way to the bedroom. 

“Can I have my naughty licking tomorrow, Daddy?” Wren murmured, her chin resting on Jungkook’s shoulder as she watched the table while they walked past. 

“Mhm,” Jimin replied, chuckling softly. 

They entered the room, and Jungkook set Wren on her feet, then the two men helped her out of her clothes. Once they were all naked, they took her to bed and snuggled her closely between them, both offering her warm kisses, one at a time, and gentle tickles and teases, until she kissed Jimin sweetly, then turned on her side to face Jungkook, threw her arm and leg over his side, and sighed muzzily. 

“Death by Daddies... ‘s not so bad, after all...” she whispered, causing both of them to smile at each other.


	87. Butter my buns and call me a biscuit!

_**Wren’s POV – Christmas morning** _

Yep, I’m sunk. 

Yesterday, I was ready to believe these two gorgeous men had abandoned me, but then they and my aunties and uncles spent the rest of the evening, treating me like a Princess. Well, except for the part where Jungkook and Jimin removed my jewelry... there might have been some of that going on in a Princess’ bed-chamber once upon a time, but I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t have happened with two delectable beings in attendance. Then again, I’ve heard some stories, and I know I'm not the first girl involved in a ménage à trois. 

Holy fuck. 

Did I mention I feel like a Princess now? 

I am currently lying between Jimin, my Knight in Shining Armor (as much as I still keep trying to prove he isn’t, he’s proving he is), and our lover, my other Knight... hm, maybe he should be my Knight in Darkened Armor since he has dark hair... no, that just sounds ridiculous... Oh, I know! My Paladin, Jungkook, since he seems to be the one who’s been the catalyst for Jimin to return to his sweet self, and helped him to discover me. 

Honest to god, if you’d asked me three weeks ago if I thought Park Jimin was sweet, I would have said absolutely, unequivocally not. I remembered that he had been that way with Jungkook and Chinmae, but if you’re around dozens of people every day, and you treat the majority of them as leeches and slugs, then no, you don’t get to be called sweet, even if you’re loving to your family... and in Jimin’s case, he wasn’t loving to his whole family, just Jungkook and Chinmae; he was tolerant of his Dad and Julie. Now that I know the entire story, I’m finding he has sweetness in him; he’d just done a really great job of burying it for a very long time. 

So. 

As I’m lying here, thinking about being a Princess and being bookended by my Knight and my Paladin, I’m trying to decide which one to kiss awake because I’m needy. All this magnificence is too much for my poor little kitty to handle, and while I’m petting it, it’s not the same as having one of them do it for me... oh... well, okay then, I guess Jungkook has made my decision for me... 

_**Jungkook’s POV**_

I came awake slowly, which is my wont, regardless of whether the room is hot or cold, and as I lay there letting consciousness take its time to claim me, I felt Wren squirming just a tiny bit. If I had still been asleep, as Jimin appears to be, I wouldn’t have noticed, but as my senses slowly awakened, I could feel the minute movements she was making and hear soft little puffs of breath indicating she was also awake. I was lying on my back beside her, with Jimin on the other side, facing us, and I very slowly turned my head on my pillow to see if she had her eyes open. 

She was lying on her back as well; her eyelids lowered while she sucked on the corner of her lower lip. I nearly groaned out loud but managed to stifle the sound, then I carefully lifted my head and looked down to see what was making her fidget, and... 

Wait; what?? 

She had her legs lifted and bent and was stroking her puss with her fingers. And was trying very, very hard not to make a peep or move enough to cause either Jimin or me to come awake. 

I lowered my head to my pillow and kept my attention on her face; then, with cautious movements, I slowly rolled toward her as if I was still sleeping. I closed my eyes as soon as I started to stir, as I knew she’d look at me, but once I’d settled on my side and relaxed, I heard her turn her head on her pillow, and when I took a secret look at her, I saw her eyelids were lowered again, and she continued what she’d been doing. 

I fully opened my eyes and looked at Jimin, who had also awakened and was grinning at me sleepily. Still, just as I was going to say something, he inched his head back and forth slightly, then lowered his eyes to what Wren was doing to herself with her fingers, before looking back up at me and tilting his chin up, then smirking. 

I’ve known Jimin for ages now, and I can read all of his little signs, even the silent ones, and he had just given me tacit permission to touch his beautiful wife. I couldn’t help the soft groan that rumbled in my throat, and I closed my eyes quickly, hoping I hadn’t given my wakefulness away to the sweet girl. I heard her turn her head on the pillow again, then a nearly silent whisper as she said, “Jungkook-ah?” I didn’t answer, and I heard her turn her head again, then an even quieter, “Jimin-ah?” I nearly giggled, but stopped myself, then waited. 

He didn’t answer her, and since neither of us appeared to be awake, I heard the shushing of her hair rustling against the pillowcase again, and our beauty resumed her delightful pastime. I slit open my eyelids and peered at her, noting her thick, dark eyelashes fluttering over her closed eyes, her noises becoming just a little louder as her fingers worked their magic on her nethers. 

I had planned to continue to move slowly, but I opened my eyes fully, caught Jimin’s glance again, then looked back at Wren, her cheeks pink from her arousal, her mouth now dropped open as she led herself toward an orgasm while she stroked her pussy faster, and I couldn’t restrain myself. I leaned over her, stuffed my hand between her thighs and pressed her hand harder against her clit, then captured her mouth in a deep kiss. She immediately lifted her other hand and slid it into my hair, then squealed into my mouth as I helped her reach the summit and fall over into bliss. 

_**Jimin’s POV** _

Watching Jungkook bring Wren such pleasure thrills me. 

At first, when Wren was recovering, and I’d discovered that she and Jungkook had become so close, I had felt jealousy... which is the reason why I forbid him to see her after she tried to kill herself when she came home from the hospital. I didn’t tell him that was why... he said the reasons I’d given him were stupid. Still, to be truthful, I never really gave him any specific reasons... whenever he brought it up, I’d dance around the subject and start talking about something else, and eventually, he’d forget. I was afraid that he’d fall in love with her and leave me. 

So, when he told me that was precisely what he would do if I didn’t stop my campaign to be nominated ‘Asshole of the Century,’ the reality of my fear coming true was part of what brought me to my senses. Yes, I wanted to learn to love my wife, and I felt, and still feel, ashamed of what I’d put her through; but he and I have been together for so long now, as friends and lovers, that the idea of losing him terrified me. Especially because it would be because of something I could rectify. 

Now that I’ve spent a week getting to know my amazing, sweet, silly wife, I am intensely grateful to Jungkook for forcing me to face my fears of losing her and him both. Every day I am allowed with the two of them will be a blessing, and I plan to enjoy every moment to its fullest, whether we’re happy, sad, angry, or whatever. 

So now, when I observe her mouth open to his, knowing their tongues are intertwined and see his hand rubbing her fingers more insistently against her bare puss, my mouth floods with saliva as my need surges. At the same time, my soul expands to encompass them and claim them as mine. 

Once Wren had begun to recover from her climax, I leaned toward her, tucked my mouth into the curve of her neck to suckle and lick at her slightly salty flesh, then rested my hand over Jungkook’s on top of hers, and gently squeezed, urging him to coax her to play with herself again. 

Suddenly, I felt her lift her legs and place one over my hip, while I imagined she set the other over Jungkook’s, which splayed her wide open, and then I felt him lifting his hand from hers. He stopped kissing her, I stopped nuzzling her neck, both of us looked at her face, and she looked between us then murmured, “Jimin-ah... will you... fuck me with your fingers... please? And... and Jungkook-ah... will... will you... um... help him?” 

Her voice was feathery soft and wispy, the blue of her irises was darkened with arousal, while her pupils were huge, and she licked her lips, gasping softly as she slipped her hand away from her swollen labia. I heard Jungkook groan, and when I looked down, I saw she’d wrapped her fingers around his thick shaft and was slowly stroking him, her juices helping to slick him up for her ministrations. 

“Good girl,” I whispered to her as I offered her a loving kiss while I teased my fingers along her slit, “such a good girl, Wren-ah, asking us for what you want... of course, I’ll do that for you, baby... mmm... you are so wet, sugar...” I felt Jungkook’s hand join mine, heard Wren gasp, then a moan rumbled in my throat when she lowered her other hand to grip my penis. 

As if by previous arrangement, I began to kiss her deeply, Jungkook lowered his head to suckle and kiss the other side of her neck, while our fingers tickled and teased Wren’s soft, soaked kitty. And again, as if by some telepathic agreement, we both slid a finger inside her simultaneously. 

I can’t even describe exactly what that felt like: having my lover’s finger inside my wife’s drenched quim alongside mine, but I can tell you for sure it was fucking amazing. I hadn’t been close to orgasm at that point, but holy shit, I thought I was going to explode as soon as I felt his digit rubbing alongside mine inside her and her hand grabbing and stroking my dick. And apparently, I wasn’t the only one who thought that, as Jungkook groaned deeply, Wren whimpered into my mouth, and the three of us drove each other down a fast track to our highs. 

All three of us shouted when we came, Wren and I eating each other’s sound, Jungkook’s muffled by her flesh, and shortly afterward, we were all lying on our backs on the bed, gasping and panting. I’m pretty sure that if anyone had taken pictures of us at that moment, we would all have had goofy, blissed-out grins on our faces. 

Suddenly, Wren said, “Well, my goodness... butter my buns and call me a biscuit!!” 

_**Wren’s POV**_

I have no idea why that just popped out of my mouth. However, I will admit that my maternal Southern grandmother, Grandma Collins (who wasn’t nearly as prim and proper as she appeared in public), used to say that quite frequently whenever my grandfather would come in after work and kiss her in the kitchen. 

Oh, maybe a little La Voix-Collins background is in order. 

My father’s family is French; my great-grandfather, who started the family business, was born in Marseille, lived there until he graduated from high school, then attended college in Paris. He met my great-grandmother, who was Belgian, at University, and they began dating shortly thereafter. Then World War II happened. Based on the stories my grandparents and my mom and dad told me and some of the information I’ve been able to dig up, both of my great-grandparents worked for the Underground in Paris. Once the war was over, my great-grandfather took her to meet his family in Marseille. 

Unfortunately, due to the occupation of the city by the Germans for two years during the war, anyone of German descent wasn’t particularly welcome. Still, from what I understand, my great-grandmother was sweet and kind, and since she and my great-grandfather spent the summer with his family, they had plenty of time to get to know her, and she won them all over. Thank goodness, because if they hadn’t married, there would be no moi. Heh. 

Anyway, they got married and stayed in Marseille for a couple of years, while my great-grandfather started working in the office of a petroleum refinery, and apparently, he learned quite a bit, as I’ve been told that was when he began investing in the oil business. He and my great-grandmother had four children in Marseille; three boys, including my grandfather, and one girl. When my grandfather was in grade school, the family moved to New York, lived there for a few years, then moved to Raleigh, North Carolina, where they lived for the rest of their lives. Then, my grandfather went to college in Asheville, North Carolina. He met my filial grandmother (Grandma La Voix) at a sock hop (that's a dance party they used to have in the nineteen-fifties), the summer she graduated from high school, and after they dated for a couple of years and fell in love, they married, and had two boys including my dad, and a girl. They remained in Asheville, but visited Raleigh frequently, while my great-grandparents were still alive. My great-grandfather had established his own company and was doing very well for himself, and my grandfather started a satellite office in Asheville. He did very well too, and when my great-grandfather died, my grandfather moved the entire business to Asheville, which is where it continues to thrive to this day. That's where most of our wealth came from.

My Grandpa Collins' family is Welsh, my Grandma Johnson's family was originally from England, and both of their families came to the United States on the Mayflower. Their ancestors stayed in Massachusetts for a few years; then, as the generations grew up and married, they moved down the Eastern Seaboard until they came to Raleigh, North Carolina and set down roots. From what I understand, the Collins and Johnson families had never known of the other, until the day my grandpa and grandma met at one of the local diners. Grandma was a junior in high school, and Grandpa was a sophomore at University – and after courting for a couple of years, they married, and a few years later, they had my mom.

My dad, who has a brother and a sister still living in Asheville, decided he wanted to go farther West for college, so he went to Berkeley and studied there. And that’s where he met my mom, because she was studying at Berkeley too. It’s been said that fate meant for them to be together; otherwise, why would they have traveled across an entire continent to end up meeting each other when they could have possibly met in Raleigh? 

Personally, I think that’s one of the most romantic things I’ve ever heard, and it explains why my parents always acted like newlyweds, even when their children had grown up and moved out. I miss my mom and dad. I hope I’ll get to see my mom again someday, and meet her boyfriend, and maybe even see my sisters and brothers and their families. 

Anyway, the whole point of all of that is, my grandmothers were both Southern ladies, although Grandma Collins was a lot less reserved than Grandma La Voix. And, Grandma Collins is the one who used that phrase when Grandpa Collins would kiss her. I was very young when they were still alive – maybe five or six – but I still have vivid memories of him rushing into the kitchen after a long day, picking her up in his arms and swinging her around, then setting her down and kissing her soundly. 

That’s what my dad did to my mom, too, when he’d come home from work at the end of the day. I don’t know if Dad saw Grandpa Collins do it with Grandma Collins and decided he wanted to do it with my mom, or if my mom told my dad she wanted him to do that, but regardless, he did. And that was what I had wanted my marriage to be like... so now you might understand better why I was so devastated when the beginning of mine wasn’t like that at all. 

But now... well, my goodness, butter my buns and call me a biscuit! 

I lay there for a moment after I said it, shocked that it had suddenly come to mind and I’d blurted it out, then Jimin and Jungkook started laughing.


	88. She is a chameleon

_**Narrator’s POV**_

“Oh my god, Wrennie, what did you just say??” Jimin exclaimed as he rolled toward the beautiful girl and nuzzled her cheek while gently rubbing her belly. 

Jungkook rolled toward her as well while he giggled, then lightly pinched her perked nipple as he nipped her earlobe. “You really are a silly tangerine, baby...” 

Wren blushed but grinned and replied, “Oh my goodness, butter my buns and call me a biscuit... my grandma used to say that after my grandpa would kiss her...” I told them the little story about being in the kitchen with her when my family was visiting my grandparents, and both Jimin and Jungkook smirked, then started kissing me all over, which caused me to giggle and squirm. “Yah! Stop that; it tickles! Oh!! OOO!! Jimin-ah, oh... god... Jungkook-ah... mmph... yes... oh, that... I... yes, a little raincoat is a good thing, because I want... ohhhhhh godddddddd yesssssss....” 

Jimin had leaned down and kissed, then sucked at one of her nipples, but Jungkook outfoxed him and pulled Wren onto her side to face him, which made her automatically throw her arm and leg over his side. The dark-haired young man had then slowly rubbed his thick tip along her swollen petals while Jimin began to kiss the back of her shoulder. A brief moment was needed to wrap Jungkook’s cock in a condom; then, he was pushing deep into her and bringing those delicious moans from her lips. 

“Wren-ah?” Jimin whispered in her ear, while Jungkook stayed motionless once he was sheathed, enjoying the feeling of her tight heat surrounding him. 

“Mmm... yes, Jimin-ah?” Wren replied, sighing softly as he smoothed his hand along the curve of her hip and kissed the back of her neck. 

“Do you want to try taking me in your bottom?” Jimin murmured as he lightly licked the back of her ear, then smiled when she gasped. 

Jungkook raised an eyebrow and looked at Jimin over Wren’s head, then smirked. “Your Daddy is a pervert, baby.” He lightly pinched her nipples, then cupped one of her breasts in his hand and gently fondled it while he began a slow motion of his hips. 

Wren giggled at Jungkook’s comment, then turned her head slightly to look back at Jimin, before blushing more darkly and slow-blinking at him while she wore that incredibly innocent expression on her face. “Yes, please, Daddy,” she whispered, and he groaned. 

“Fuck, baby... you make me so hard, so fucking fast... okay, let me get some lube and get you ready...” He rolled over and reached into the nightstand drawer, pulled out the bottle of slippery stuff, then poured some on his fingers before he pressed his digits against Wren’s tight rosebud, then began to push two of them in. 

They’d been practicing with her toys at some point each day, training her to be able to take him that way, so two fingers weren’t difficult, but it was an entirely new experience with Jungkook’s dick being stuffed inside her vagina at the same time. 

Jungkook groaned at the feeling of Jimin’s fingers rubbing against him through the membrane separating Wren’s front and back doors, and Wren squealed. “Daddy! Oh... maybe you should... oh god... oh god Daddy... I’m going to... mmph...” The beautiful girl pressed her mouth against the front of Jungkook’s shoulder and squealed again, and both men looked at each other in surprise when they felt her muscles clenching around their appendages. 

“Holy fuck, baby,” Jungkook gasped, as he and Jimin held her tightly between them, “you are so fucking responsive... yesu...” He pressed soft kisses against her forehead, then smiled when she replied. 

“I’ve... I’ve never been this way with anyone else, Papa... only you and Daddy... I mean... I’ve only had two boyfriends, but... well... they were stupid when it came to sex...” 

Both Jimin and Jungkook laughed, then Jimin gently added a third finger and slowly moved them in a circle, working on loosening up Wren’s muscle. “Tell me when you think you’re ready, baby... and promise me that if it starts to hurt too much, you’ll tell me so that I can stop. I don’t want to tear you.” 

Wren nodded her head. “Okay, Daddy... I might... I might cum again... oh god... that feels so good...” She wrapped her arm and leg more tightly over Jungkook’s side, and he pulled her closer, then Jimin gently tugged his fingers out. 

“Okay, baby, let me lube myself up...” Jimin coated his cock thickly with the stuff, then held his shaft while he pressed his broad tip against her pucker. “Ready, pretty girl?” 

Jungkook groaned again from the feeling of Jimin’s dick rubbing against his balls, his voice low and thick as he murmured, “Fuck... I might just climax without even having to move... this is so fucking sexy...” 

Wren was trembling between the two men, her head tucked under Jungkook’s chin, as she moaned softly when she felt Jimin begin to push in. “Oh... oh Daddy... ow... go slow... super slow... hurts... but... please don’t stop...” 

The training paid off as her muscle relaxed enough to allow his tip to pass her tight sphincter. Once she felt that pop of him pushing in, and then the fullness as he slid his entire length inside her, she shuddered and came again, wetting Jungkook’s groin with her juices while her internal muscles squeezed around both of them. 

“Fuuuuccckkkkkkkk,” Jimin groaned, “this is... this is fucking amazing... this feels incredible... your ass is so tight, baby... so fucking tight... god, it’s almost... mmph... almost too much... honey... can we... can Papa and I move a little?” 

Jungkook gently pinched Wren’s nipple, and both men groaned when she instinctively clenched her muscles. 

“Koo,” Jimin gasped, “don’t... don’t do that yet... I... I want to try to savor this... for a little while... this first time...” 

Wren gulped, then whispered, “Yes, Daddy... ngh... you and Papa... can move a little bit... if you want... oh god... I... I think I’m going to faint... feels so... feels so delicious... so big... you’re both so big...” 

Both young men chuckled as Wren mentioned fainting. They slid their arms over each other and gently squashed her between them, then carefully rolled their hips, experimenting with the movements, both of them on the verge of claiming the beautiful girl roughly, but neither wanting to hurt her. They forced themselves to hold onto their self-control, although Jimin could not keep himself from marking the back of her neck and shoulder with dark purple hickies, while Jungkook claimed her lips and sucked at them until they were swollen and slightly bruised, as well. 

Finally, after a few long minutes of excruciating patience, Wren rolled her hips and begged them to take her hard and fast, and they obliged, the last few seconds of their lovemaking rough and quick. 

The three of them climaxed together again, then Jimin and Jungkook held Wren between them while she floated away into the clouds, both of them smiling at each other when they realized she was completely relaxed. 

“I think we made her pass out,” Jungkook murmured, a smirk curving his lips as he leaned back slightly and looked at Wren’s face. “Her eyes are closed, but she’s smiling.” 

Jimin giggled, then slowly began to extract himself from inside her ass, grunting softly as he felt his tip pop past her muscle, then flopping onto his back bonelessly. “I know I’m smiling too,” he replied. “Fuck, that was... mind-blowing...” 

Jungkook rolled onto his back as well, although he pulled Wren with him, so she was lying on top of him, one of his arms wrapped around her waist, while the other rubbed her back. He frowned when he felt his softening penis slip from her soaked puss but smiled again when the beautiful girl began to come back to consciousness. 

Jimin scooched closer on the bed, rolled onto his side, then began to rub Wren’s bottom while offering kisses to Jungkook, and the sweet girl turned her head to tuck her face against the dark-haired young man’s neck, a soft sigh of contentment passing her lips. 

“Tha’ was... mmph... I think... I think if that’s how you mean to kill me, I wanna do it again...” Wren blinked open her eyes, tilted her head back a bit, then looked at both Jimin and Jungkook with a shy smile curving her lips. “I... I don’t think you’re trying to murder me for real anymore...” 

Jimin grinned and replied, “Well, if I had known that was all it would take for you to believe us, we would have done that sooner!” His grin softened to a warm smile, and he squeezed Wren’s bottom gently. “I’m teasing, sweetheart, but I am glad you aren’t worried about that any longer...” 

Jungkook hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. “I’m glad too, baby... now we can focus on ravishing you because you are so darned sexy and adorable and perfect...” 

Wren blushed and sighed happily, then blinked and lifted her head a bit. “Merry Christmas, Daddies! Um... when are we supposed to meet everyone for breakfast?” 

“Merry Christmas, baby. We’re meeting them for brunch; we need to leave the house at twelve-thirty to get to the restaurant for our reservation at one. I set the alarm on my phone to remind us when we should start getting ready. ” Jimin replied as he stopped squeezing her backside so he could brush a lock of her hair behind her ear. “How do you feel, Wrennie? Want a round two?” 

Jungkook raised his eyebrows as Jimin asked the question, although he could feel his dick begin to get hard instantly, and Wren blushed, then nodded, a bashful smile curving her lips. 

“Uh-huh... but this time, you gotta wear the raincoat, Daddy, and Papa can... well... do the naughty part...” Wren sat up slowly on top of Jungkook, then leaned down to nuzzle soft kisses against his mouth. “It’s good that the two of you aren’t that much different in size, or I’d be worried... still, you’re both pretty big, so... just go slow for a little while, like you did... k?” 

_**Jungkook’s POV**_

I have a beautiful angel sitting on my groin and rubbing her soaked kitty back and forth along my cock, which is hard as stone again, even though I just climaxed. And she’s doing it on purpose, I know that, mainly because her kisses are needy and the way she rolls her hips... fuck... I want in her ass now; I don’t want to wait for the three of us to get cozy, and I know Jimin well enough to know he won’t have a problem with me taking what I want since he gets her all to himself when I’m not here. Well, and he can also make love to her when I’m done. 

“Babygirl,” I growled softly, “I’m going to claim your ass right now, you’re lubed enough from Jimin’s dick and still a bit stretched... so I’m going to make you mine...” I grabbed her hips, pulled her forward until I felt my glans pressing against her pucker, then pushed her back, both of us groaning as we felt her muscle start to spread. “Tell me if I need to stop, babygirl,” I rumbled softly while she whimpered and kissed my neck, “fuck, honey... you are hella tight back there... yesu...” Now I was gripping her hips to hold her steady so she didn’t push herself onto me too quickly, as I could feel her body responding and hear her needy whining. 

All of my attention was on Wren until I was embedded deep inside her, and she was lying on top of me, catching her breath and adjusting to the fullness again. Once I felt her begin to relax, I released my hold on her hips and wrapped my arms around her waist, then held her tenderly while I bent my legs, placed my feet flat on the mattress, and slowly began to move inside her. 

And then I looked at Jimin. 

_**Jimin’s POV**_

There are times when Jungkook forgets I’m his Hyung, and this was one of them... as in, he’s supposed to let me take control because I’m older, and on top of that, Wren is MY wife... but I would be lying like a dog if I said I minded what he was doing to her, or that I’d have to wait my turn. Besides, this gives me another perfect opportunity to watch two of my most favorite people falling more deeply in love with each other. 

I moved closer until I pressed my chest against Jungkook’s arm, then began rubbing and caressing Wren’s bottom, my fingers brushing over her taut muscle and his thick shaft as he thrust carefully, which caused both of them to moan. When he turned his head to see my reaction to what he was doing, I captured his lips in a deep kiss. 

I could feel Wren squirming, which caused Jungkook and me to break the kiss and look at her curiously. 

And then... 

She fucking sat up. Straight. And rested her hands on his pecs while she slid her tight ass fully onto his cock, burying him deep inside her. Jungkook groaned and straightened his legs to give her more of him, and she squirmed, then squeaked when she felt him push that little bit further. 

Dear God, the look on her face. So fucking sexy. So fucking naughty. She looked between the two of us, and there was not a single modicum of innocence in her gaze. She caught his eyes again, slowly licked her lips, then pinched his nipples, hard enough to cause him to gasp and for his hips to jolt, which obviously thrust him deeper inside her because she squealed. 

And then he grunted, groaned, closed his eyes and rolled his hips, so I looked at her and whispered, “Whatcha’ doin’ to Papa, sugar?” 

“Practicing my Kegel,” she whispered back, then pinched his nipples and squeezed his shaft again as he gasped and gripped the sheets. 

“Goddammit, babygirl,” Jungkook growled, “stop teasing me...” 

I rolled onto my back beside Jungkook, raised my arms to cross behind my head on the pillow, then prepared to watch her fuck herself on our boyfriend’s dick, but before she began, I whispered, “Baby... I know that voice that Jungkook-ah is using right now, and you should know it means that if you don’t stop what you’re doing, you’ll be paddled later for being a bad girl...” 

_**Jungkook’s POV**_

Okay, I fucking lied... wait, okay, Jungkook, get your thoughts back in order... fuck, just thinking about what Wren did makes me lose my mind... 

So... it’s... what’s a good way to put this... um... okay, it’s extraordinarily remarkable that Jimin has no problem with sharing Wren with me. I can honestly say that if another man were to look sideways at her, the guy would find himself on the receiving end of a punch in the face, but I’m so fucking lucky, my boyfriend is sharing his wife with me. Yesu Geuliseudo. 

Hah, yeah, I know; Jimin is my Hyung, but we’ve never stuck to those honorifics within our little circle, and when Jimin and I are in private, sometimes he’s the one calling me Papa, as has already been established. Anyway, so there I was, with our beautiful girl lying on top of me, when Jimin moved closer and started to kiss me. 

And then I felt Wren move, and when she sat up and looked at the two of us, wriggled herself as thoroughly onto my dick as she could, then gave Jimin and me that purely erotic look... fuck... I lied... she is not an angel... she’s a succubus, and she’s going to steal my soul... and honest to god, if she continues to shift between being adorably cute; sweetly sensible; ridiculously silly; profoundly emotional, and fucking sexy as hell, well... she can have my soul, and any other thing she wants from me, I will gladly give it all to her. 

Fucking Park Jimin, you lucky bastard, you get her all to yourself once I have to go back to Seoul. Maybe I won’t go back... no, I promised I’d give them time alone. Goddammit. 

I thought she was seductive already, as she sat motionless on my Jungcock. She wasn’t entirely inactive, as she clenched her inner muscles periodically, bringing grunts from my throat. And then she pinched my nipples for the second time. 

I hate being teased. I mean... I don’t hate it, but I rarely have the patience for it. Jimin does it once in a while, and his ass pays for it afterward, if I wasn’t in the mood, although I’ve learned to give him a warning. Sometimes he heeds it and stops, and other times he wants his bottom to be sore. I just warned Wren, and as I’m watching her expression while she casts glances between Jimin and me, I can see the wheels spinning, and I know she’s deciding what she wants. 

I’ll say this for her... she isn’t afraid to ask for what she wants when she wants it... or, in this case, do something she shouldn’t do because she wants me to fire up her backside. Because as God is my witness, she pinched my nipples again, harder this time, then squeezed her muscles tightly, and slowly slid up my dick halfway, then back down again. 

_**Wren’s POV**_

I thought Jungkook was going to come unglued. As soon as I pinched his nipples again, I was already moving on his cock, so it wasn’t like I could completely stop... right? But holy fucking hell... for about a microsecond, I seriously considered pulling myself off of him, jumping off the bed, and going to hide somewhere. Especially since his face turned feral – even more so than it had the night before when we’d been contemplating him spanking me. I am in so much fucking trouble. But just as I thought about running, he let go of the sheets and gripped my thighs tightly, holding me in place and preventing me from moving... like, at all. 

I looked at Jimin, and he was staring at me like I’d grown two heads. He had made himself comfortable, ready to watch the show unfold beside him, and had commented about me being paddled, and I’d still pushed just a little further. 

Then I looked back at Jungkook and shivered when he growled, then snarled, “Come here and give me your lips, babygirl, I’m going to fuck your ass...” 

There were all kinds of other things implied in that statement, but I hoped he wouldn’t lose control and significantly hurt me, although I wouldn’t blame him since I’d poked the beast to see exactly what he would do. And now, I was going to find out. I can’t say I wasn’t scared... I was terrified. I was positive I wasn’t going to enjoy what was coming, but I’d planted myself squarely in the middle of this mess. I firmly believe that if you fuck up, you should take responsibility for it... and in this case, taking responsibility meant letting Jungkook fuck the shit out of me if he felt like it. 

I know he could tell I was scared. I know Jimin could tell, too. But neither of them said a word as I slowly lowered myself to press my breasts against Jungkook’s chest again, my hands moving to either side of his neck, so I could push them against the mattress beneath his pillow and hover over him. 

He released his grip of my thighs and gathered my hair behind my head with his hands, held all of it with one fist and placed his other arm around my waist, then bent his legs and planted his feet on the bed again, which pushed him into me and caused me to moan. 

I gulped as I gazed into his dark eyes, his pupils huge, his eyelids lowered in anger while his eyebrows furrowed, and I lost my nerve and whimpered, “Please, Papa... please be gentle with me... I’m... I’m sorry...” I tried to prevent myself from tearing up, but it was an impossible task, and I felt my eyes burning, then his face turned blurry as my sight was suddenly distorted with tears. 

_**Jungkook’s POV**_

Yesu. Holy fucking christ. She is a fucking chameleon. She just changed from a sultry temptress, pushing my buttons to see how far she could go before she paid for it, and now, she’s a sweet, scared little girl. My little girl. Well, mine and Jimin’s. Fuck. This is precisely why I’m falling for her as he has. 

I saw her start to cry, and I pulled her face closer, then slowly kissed her, tenderly, while I gently rubbed my hand up and down her back, soothing her. I moved my hips carefully, offering her the pleasure she craved, even as she broke down from her fear. I put all of my feelings for her into that kiss, into the caresses, into the mellow lovemaking, and I think that was what caused her to cry harder – the knowledge that I could genuinely hurt her if I wanted to, but I cared for her too much to do that. 

She broke the kiss and buried her face in the crook of my neck, and by now, Jimin was sitting cross-legged beside Wren and me, his hand stroking her back as I held her steady with my arm at her waist, and continued the languid strokes inside her incredibly tight bottom. “Babygirl,” I murmured, “I’ll be careful, sugar, I promise... you’re not in trouble, sweetness, and I swear to you, I won’t ever hurt you in this way... making love is making love, even if it’s fucking, and I won’t ever harm you like that, I promise... Wren-ah... do you need me to pull out, baby? Are you too afraid to use your safeword? You can tell me to stop, and I will, honey... I won't ever hurt you like...” I didn't finish my sentence, knowing both she and Jimin would understand I was speaking about the attack she'd endured. 

She had wrapped her arms around my neck when she’d pressed her face against my skin, and now she was shuddering as she sobbed, but she shook her head, then turned her head just enough to be able to speak. “No... don’t stop... please, Jungkook-ah... make love to me... I need... I need... I need... waaaahhhhhh...” She buried her face in my neck again; Jimin and I exchanged a glance, then I started moving again, as I’d stopped while I was waiting for her answer. 

I couldn’t decide if I should cry with her for what had happened, for the reasons that she chose to take the horrid step and walked into that terrible situation, or if I should smile and cuddle her warmly, just because she was so precious. My body took over and decided on a little of both, so I felt my mouth curve at the corners, while tears slipped from my eyes into my hair, and I made love to her, slowly and gently, neither one of us seeking to reach a high, but instead, receiving comfort in each other’s embrace. 

Finally, when I felt her start to calm down, I gently slid out of her bottom, then lowered my legs and rolled onto my side so that Jimin could lay down beside us and we could cuddle her between our bodies. She squirmed around until she was facing Jimin, then clung to him while he wrapped his arm over my waist, and the two of us smiled at each other as we waited for our sweetie to recover.


	89. Are you afraid of me?

_**Narrator’s POV**_

After a few minutes, Wren lifted her face from Jimin’s neck and whispered, “Kisses, Jimin-ah... I need your kisses... and Jungkook-ah's too... please...?” 

“Ahh, baby, all the kisses for you, sweet thing... here, honey, lay on your back between us, and Jungkook-ah and I will give you what you want...” Jimin replied softly, and once Wren was lying between them, the blonde young man captured her warm mouth in a deep, loving kiss, his hand slipping down to gently tease her sweet kitty. 

Jungkook chuckled and nuzzled her shoulder as he waited his turn, his hand rubbing her belly gently, then sliding up to cup and squeeze her breasts while tenderly pinching her nipples between the tips of his thumb and forefinger. 

“I love you, Wren-ah, you are my moon and stars...” Jimin whispered to her when he broke the kiss, his dark hazel eyes barely visible as he offered her one of his eye smiles. 

Wren blinked, then gave him a sly little smile and replied, “Pffft, I bet you say that to all the girls, Mr. Park...” 

_**Jimin’s POV**_

Okay, what? Oh my god, this girl... she is everything I ever imagined wanting. I remember my Mom and my Dad being playful like this, even when she started to get sick, and we knew it was just a matter of time before she was gone. While my brother and I were growing up, he’d call her on the phone, and she’d pretend that she didn’t know who he was, or speak in Welsh as though he’d reached a wrong number, or she’d go outside and ring the doorbell, and when he opened it, she’d say some silly thing like, “Excuse me, is your refrigerator running?” He’d look at her in confusion, then say, “Uh... yes...?” And she’d say, “Well, you’d better catch it!!!” And then start giggling. 

She did things like that up until the day she died. The last funny thing she did was that morning, and she’d asked him to make her a cup of tea, and she’d told him it was awful and made him re-make it five times... then admitted it had been perfect the first time, she just wanted to see him wait on her hand and foot one last time. All four of us were there when she admitted that, and we laughed and cried so hard... god, I miss her. But I think Jungkook is right, and my mom sent Wren to me so that I can be happy. And as God is my witness, I’m the happiest I’ve been in so long; I don’t even remember when the last time was... I discover something else that thrills me or makes me laugh or smile every day, just because my beautiful wife is like mercury – ever-flowing and changing. 

I snickered when Wren said that, and Jungkook giggled, then I said, “Nope, just to all the pretty ones...” 

Wren laughed and playfully hit my chest, and I booped her nose, then leaned back a bit so Jungkook could kiss her. 

She turned her head to look at him, but he didn’t lean down to claim a kiss. Instead, he whispered, “Wren-ah, sweetheart... are you afraid of me?” 

Wren blinked, looked at me, then looked back at him and slowly nodded her head. “Yes... I’m... I’m sorry...” she answered, then gulped, and both Jungkook and I could see her struggling to keep from bursting into tears again. 

“No, no, baby, it’s all right, you don’t need to feel bad...” Jungkook answered her softly, now leaning toward her to nuzzle sweet kisses on her cheeks, forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally, her soft mouth. 

I had stopped teasing her as I’d been worried about what might happen when Jungkook had asked her that question, but now that it had been answered, I began to stroke her tender petals again, gently slipping my fingertips between her puffy outer labia to lightly pet the more sensitive inner ones. 

Wren moaned quietly, and when Jungkook stopped kissing her, he kept his face near hers, and from the way she was staring at him, he was studying her just as intensely. 

“What makes you afraid of me, babygirl? Can you tell me?” He leaned back and rested his head on his hand, then slowly rubbed her belly while I stopped tickling her puss, so she could concentrate on talking to him. Instead, I lay down close beside her so she could feel my flesh pressing against hers, then cupped my hand and held her kitty gently. 

_**Wren’s POV**_

Have you ever been so in love that you ache? I mean... your heart aches when you look at the person because there is just so... much... emotion? That’s how I feel about Jimin and how I’m beginning to think about Jungkook. Maybe I should give a little more explanation about my past because it has a lot to do with how I am now. 

First, let me say that my parents were awesome. My siblings were awesome. My life was excellent.

But, there’s something in my workings that makes it very easy for me to get depressed, which is weird because I’m also an optimist. And sometimes, those two things are completely at odds when the depression wants to take over. I would imagine it’s why I never committed suicide when I was growing up because my optimism kept poking its head in and reminding me that I had people who loved and cared for me, and I would be okay. Thankfully, I listened to that voice. 

From when I was very young up until I turned eight, I had an exceptionally happy childhood. Mostly because of my brother Bill. He and I were very close, even with him being ten years older than me. It wasn’t like I hung out with him and his friends or anything, but I think that since he didn’t get the swimming pool that he’d wanted, he decided that he’d make the best of it, and oh my god, you would have thought I was the most precious being in the Universe, based on Bill’s opinion. Plus, I wasn’t all that clingy, so I wasn’t continually bugging him when he and his friends were doing stuff. Quite frequently, they’d all coax me to watch them play basketball on the driveway or baseball at one of the fields in the park nearby – I guess all of them thought I was all right because I wasn’t whiny and annoying. All of that was great, but then he went to college when he graduated from high school, and suddenly I was the only kid in the house. 

And as I mentioned before, I did have friends, and my mom tried to keep me occupied, but as I grew older and puberty hit, I discovered my insecurities and self-doubts. I don’t think going to a private school helped, although I’m not sure that going to a public school would have been any better... at least at the private school, the majority of the kids were from affluent families, so most of them didn’t care if you had money or not. But there were cliques, and I didn’t belong to any of the ‘cool’ ones. 

Most of the time, I didn’t care, as I enjoyed my solitude, and the friends that I did hang around with were the good kind - we were good kids. Still, every once in a while, one or the other of the ‘Queen Bees’ of the popular cliques would decide that I had looked at one of them funny, or made a snide comment (which I usually had), and I was bullied. To the point that I stopped wanting to go to school and kept telling my mom, I was sick. Of course, the minute she took me to the doctor, they told her I was perfectly fine, so then came all of the questions, which I didn’t want to answer. 

It’s almost impossible to tell an adult how it feels to be bullied because all they want to do is tell you to ignore it, or turn around and walk the other way, or tell a teacher... but none of those tactics work, and adults just don’t get it. They want to solve it, but the only way to fix the problem is to make the kids who do it stop doing it, which is also almost impossible. So, I never told anyone about the bullying, even when my parents started taking me to a child psychiatrist. I told them I was having trouble in a couple of my classes, that I was scared to take the tests, and that was why I didn’t want to go to school. Except when I ended up taking the tests, I passed with A-plusses - which is part of the reason why I managed to get my Doctorate at such a young age – I graduated two years before everyone else in my age group. And that was a large part of why I was picked on. I eventually told my parents about the bullying after I graduated, but by then it had ended. 

It left me with some pretty deep scars, though... no-one ever harmed me physically, other than the occasional bruise or scrape, but man, those girls were experts at finding the words that would cause the most damage, and they used them to their full advantage. The ones that were the hardest for me were that I hadn’t been a happy accident for my parents, and didn’t I feel horrible about being born and keeping them from having a life once my siblings moved out. Or that I was a dull, ugly nerd, and my friends didn’t really like me; they were just using me. Those are the words that come back to me when I’m in a bad place now. 

For the most part, I knew they were wrong. I knew I was loved to death by my entire family, and I really had been a wonderful surprise for them, and I knew that none of my friends was using me – mostly because they were all there for me when I needed them, and vice versa. Many, many late-night, hours-long phone calls happened between my three besties and me when we’d huddle in our beds and whisper to each other, confessing our deepest fears and hopes and dreams. And, of course, who was the cutest boy at the school, and who we thought he’d like, and oh my god, what if it was one of us??? At that point, one of us would squeal a little too loudly, and the parental units would shut down the chat. So, then we’d text. And have all kinds of trouble staying awake the next day. 

But my friends and I were the smartest in our class, so even if we were dog-tired, we could still do well. Which pissed the Queen Bees off even worse. And led to more bullying. Typical vicious cycle. I’d gone to school with the majority of the kids since pre-kindergarten, so as the years wore on, their snide comments and ‘accidental’ pushes and shoves dug into my brain, and there were times... well, as I said, thank goodness for my optimism. 

On top of that, if that isn’t enough, apparently, I’m also incredibly sensitive (in case you haven't figured that out yet). Like, anything that is a little bit sad is amplified to the nth degree in my stupid heart. Or the smallest happy something makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine... which should tell you a lot about how I’ve kept waffling back and forth between thinking everybody hates me and everybody loves me. I don’t think you can actually absorb someone’s feelings, but I do believe you can let yourself sink into what you think they are feeling. So, whenever my friends were sad, I was sad too. Like, genuinely miserable. As in, I’d go home and sob my heart out. Or if they were happy, I was delighted... ecstatic even. Sometimes my emotions were so extreme; I received worried glances from the ‘Adults,’ which made me learn quickly how to hide a lot of it. 

But just because it was hidden from their eyes didn’t mean it wasn’t going on inside me. And boy, when the hormones kicked in during seventh grade, that just intensified the sensitivity by one thousand. And, in case you haven’t noticed, when I’m upset, I have a tough time not showing it. In fact, if I do manage to hold it in, that’s an accomplishment. This, of course, led to more bullying because the Queens found out how to make me cry. I fucking hated that school once I became a ‘woman.’ 

Anyway, so I’ve been overly sensitive for almost my whole life, and I don’t know if it’s because I didn’t have siblings to go to when I was distraught, and there wasn’t anyone else around or what, but that’s why I built my first ‘nest,’ in my closet. It was on the first day I started my period... because I’d been wearing a brand-new pair of white pants – the kind that looks like a navy uniform with the buttoned flap in the front, god I loved those pants – and I felt so cute... until the Queens started pointing and laughing, because... yeah... a sudden surprise visit from what would become my monthly visitor... talk about wanting to bury myself in a deep hole and never coming out again. 

Luckily, my friends quickly covered me with their sweaters, took me to the nurse’s office, and she called my mom, who came and picked me up. And as soon as we arrived home, I went and took off the pants, and my mom gave me some of the supplies, so I could choose what I wanted to use. She'd already explained how things worked a few months before because I was getting close to the age she was when she started, and once I’d gotten myself cleaned up and situated, I hid in the closet. 

My mom, God bless her, managed to get the entire stain out of those pants, and I was able to wear them after that, and I still loved them... hell, I ended up making shorts out of them, once the legs got too short – I'm not tall, but I did grow a couple of inches after my first cycle. Hmm... note to self, find another pair of pants like that... I bet Jimin and Jungkook will love them. 

Anyway, so, the whole point of this little story was to illustrate that my emotional upheavals that I’ve been going through over the past week and a half aren’t unusual, other than for the fact that once I moved to South Korea and started my Doctorate studies, I hadn’t had any of those kinds of episodes in years. I had thought I'd finally quelled the demons inside my head, come to terms with the fact that I was okay, and was expecting to live a happy, fulfilled life – get my degree, work for a while, meet and marry someone I loved and who loved me back, have six kids, two dogs and three cats, a hamster, and a couple of goldfish, and live happily ever after. 

And then I ran into Park Jimin. And he made those Queen Bees look like amateurs. Granted, they were young, and he was in his twenties, but he could cut me with a look, and he did, frequently, after we were married. 

It’s funny because when Jongin and Taemin showed me the contract, and I’d signed it, I’d thought that Jimin would change, and we would become a loving couple. And the stupid thing is, when I realized that wasn’t going to happen, instead of confronting him and asking him for divorce or telling my mom about the money or just telling him to stop being such a shit to me, all of my old self-doubts reared their ugly heads, and I lost my will to fight him. I didn’t want to be physically abused, and I wasn’t sure he wouldn’t do that after he spanked me that first time. So... I just gave up. 

And, made a nest. 

But that optimism that I could never throw away nagged at me kept telling me that there was hope, kept me waiting for Jimin to notice me and decide to take me to his heart. I don’t know if I would have lost the hope if he’d kept me somewhere by myself... probably... but he surrounded me with people at home. Although none of them interacted with me for a long time to a considerable extent, they would still answer me if I asked questions. I was allowed to roam the entire house and yard at my leisure... and I couldn’t believe that someone who passed himself off as so cold-hearted could live with such beauty surrounding him and not have beauty inside himself, somewhere. 

Oh, and I’m also a romantic. Because, you know, there should always be a Knight in Shining Armor who comes and saves the Damsel in Distress from her enemies or the monster or whatever is hurting her. And as I walked the halls of that enormous almost-castle, and noted that everything had been picked with care, I imagined it wouldn’t be there if he didn’t want it, and I fancied that he loved beautiful things, because he was beautiful. Well, I mean, yes, he is gorgeous, but I mean inside. I mean, he had to be, right? Plus, I’d seen how he was with Jungkook when they didn’t know I was watching. And how he was with Chinmae, once we had him. 

So... I knew it was there. And even after everything, even after trying to get myself killed, and then him indeed abandoning me – he finally admitted he’d moved out of the mansion with Jungkook and had taken Chinmae – I still wanted him to love me. I wanted to love him. My foolish heart believed it was possible. And now... after the heartache, he’s loving me. And so is Jungkook. And... I’m starting to trust them when they say it’s true. When they say they don’t plan to do away with me or throw me out when we get back home... when they tell me that they’re so happy I want to be with the both of them... I think I might never one hundred percent believe it, but I do think I’ll get to ninety-nine-point nine percent, eventually... 

So, I’m lying here between them, gazing into Jungkook’s eyes as he asks me to tell him why he scares me, while Jimin holds my kitty gently, and my heart is just about ready to explode. And I am trying so hard not to cry for the zillionth time since this whole vacation started, from the moment Namjoon Ahjae and Hyun Ajumma brought me back from the mall... but... well, guess what...


	90. A voyeur and an exhibitionist?

_**Jungkook’s POV**_

Yesu, she’s sweeter than sugar. She started to cry again as I kissed her, so I turned her toward me to wrap her in my arms. Jimin moved with her and sandwiched her between us again, with me still kissing her and brushing her tears from her cheeks with my fingertips, and his hand still tenderly cupping her soft nether lips. 

“Wren-ah,” I murmured against her mouth, mine curved in a gentle smile, her bottom lip trembling as her huge blue eyes shimmered with tears. “Sweet, beautiful Wrennie... don’t feel bad for being afraid of me, honey... I can be pretty scary sometimes... and it’s okay if you think that’s what you want, but then you change your mind. I will never be upset with you for not doing something that makes you afraid.” 

Wren inhaled deeply, placed her hand over Jimin’s and slid her fingers between his slightly, then closed her eyes and replied, “I... I want you... both of you... and I love both of you... but I feel like I shouldn’t... like I’m setting myself up for a fall, but... but I can’t help it... I can’t force myself not to want to be with you... and I... I want to do some of that other stuff, but... but I’m not ready, I think... I... I don’t want to be scared when we’re doing it...” She opened her eyes again, gazed deeply into mine, and said, “I wasn’t scared when Daddy spanked me, and we made that video to show you... that’s... that’s the kind of scared I like...” 

I chuckled softly and nipped her lower lip softly with my teeth. “Ah, so you want me to be a scary Papa, and scold you because you were a naughty girl, then take you over my knee, hm?” I smiled when she blushed, lowered her eyes, and nodded. “I see... and after I take you over my knee and warm you up, you want me to kiss your poor, sweet bottom, I imagine?” 

Wren sighed softly and shivered, then whispered, “Yes, Papa... please...” 

“Fuck, baby, you get so wet...” Jimin groaned quietly, and I could feel his hand move as he began to stroke her pussy slowly. 

“Mmm, I see... and what would you want me to do after I spank and kiss your pretty little bottom, I wonder?” I slid my hand between our bodies and began to fondle her breast, then twiddled her nipple, a thrill inching up my back when I felt the nubbin tighten between my fingertips. 

“Make... make love to me...” she replied, her body trembling as Jimin’s fingers worked their magic. “Unless my butt hurts too much... then jus’ cuddle me...” 

“Ah, as your Daddy did, hm? Sweet little thing. I’ll do anything you want, babygirl, and nothing you don’t, all right?” 

Suddenly, Jimin’s phone alarm started pinging, and the three of us groaned. 

“Can’t we just stay in bed for the rest of the day?” Wren whined as she pooched her bottom lip out in a cute pout. 

_**Narrator’s POV**_

“Sorry, baby, but no. We have reservations at the restaurant, and I would hate to have them waiting for all of us and not show up since they could have given the table to other people.” Jimin answered her, as he slowly slipped his hand from between Wren’s legs, then offered his fingertips for Jungkook to lick. 

Wren watched as Jungkook opened his mouth eagerly, a bashful smile curving the corners of her mouth while she blushed prettily, then she started to move away from the dark-haired young man once Jimin had gotten off the bed. 

Except Jungkook wouldn’t release her from his embrace. 

“Yah, Jungkookie, we have to get up! Aish, you and Jiminie are terrible when it comes to not wanting to let me go... let me go, we have to take a shower and get dressed!” 

Jimin had turned around, looked at Wren and Jungkook, and started giggling while he watched the beautiful girl lightly smack her hand against the magnificent young man’s chest and scold him. 

“Nope, I’m not letting you go. I’m going to hold onto you forever; you’re going to be my clothes!” Jungkook replied as he laughed while Wren giggled. 

“Nuuuuuuuu!!! We already talked about this yesterday... what if you have to put me down because you get a cramp in your leg or something? Then everyone will see my naked kitty!” Wren placed her hand over Jungkook’s pec, her finger and thumb tips dangerously close together over his nipple. 

Jungkook raised his eyebrows, then growled softly as his countenance darkened, and he showed her his feral self. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, babygirl...” 

Jimin walked around the bed to stand behind Jungkook, so he could see Wren’s face, a low moan rumbling from his throat as he saw her expression become that incredibly innocent one. “Holy hell, baby... you could kill someone with that look... it should be illegal...” 

Wren glanced at Jimin and grinned, then looked back at Jungkook and whispered, “You wouldn’t do what, Papa?” She gently stroked her fingertip over the dark-haired man’s nipple, causing him to groan. “This? Don’t you like it?” 

Jungkook slid his hand down Wren’s back and cupped one of her ass cheeks in his hand, then squeezed a little roughly. “Not that, babygirl... you know what I’m talking about... and seriously... I wouldn’t do it if I were you...” 

Jimin watched, ready to intervene if it seemed the little tableaux was getting too intense. 

“Oh,” Wren whispered, “okay... but... can I do this?” She scooched down a bit, placed her lips around Jungkook’s nipple, then very gently suckled at it until it was hard, before tenderly licking her tongue over the tight bud. 

“Ohhhhhh, sweet yesu... babygirl... that... I like that very much... mmm... you’ll have to do that for me later tonight, sweetness...” Jungkook slowly pulled Wren’s mouth away from his chest, then pulled her up to him so that he could kiss her deeply. “You are exactly what Jiminie and I needed, lovely girl... okay, I’ll let you go now, but I’m giving you fair warning, it’s under duress, and I intend to cuddle you up as often as I can while we’re out and about. Well, when I can wrest you out of your Daddy’s arms, anyway...” 

Jimin laughed and smacked Jungkook’s bare bottom, then stepped back as Jungkook and Wren moved to get up from the mattress. “When did you say you were going back to Seoul?” He asked Jungkook, causing the young man to laugh and Wren to giggle. 

The three of them walked into the bathroom together, the two handsome men teasing and tickling the beautiful girl and causing her to wriggle and squirm between them as they held her arms so she couldn’t get away. 

“Yah!! Cut it out, you guys!!! Hey, that tickles!!! Stop it!!! Jungkookie!!!!! Jiminieohhhhhhh... god... Jimin-ah... oh god... Daddy... mmph... when did you... put on a raincoat? Ohhhhh, you feel so good...” Wren was clinging to Jimin as he had her pressed against the shower wall, his hands holding her soft backside while she had her legs wrapped around his waist, and he slowly and gently thrust his thick cock into her tight pussy. 

Jungkook was trying to mind his own business and let Jimin and Wren spend a little bit of time without his participation, but he found himself reaching over and stroking his hand down Jimin’s back, to his perfect peach. “Mind if I get in on this action?” The dark-haired young man husked as he stepped close and pressed his hard dick between Jimin’s cheeks, groaning as the blonde rolled his hips to slide himself inside Wren, which caused Jungkook’s cock to slide along the cleft of Jimin’s ass. 

Jimin hissed softly with pleasure from both sensations and murmured, “I don’t mind... Wren-ah, is it all right with you?” He pressed sweet kisses along her jaw, and she opened her eyes and looked at Jungkook, a warm smile curving her lips. 

“It is perfect,” she gasped, then moaned, “oh that feels so good, Jiminie... and I mean perfectly fine, too... you’re perfect and Jungkook joining is perfectly fine... aish, you make my brain disconnect...” Jimin captured her lips in a deep kiss, while Jungkook grabbed the soap, slicked his hard length with it, then slowly pushed himself past Jimin’s tight pucker. 

“Tell me if you need me to stop, Jimin-ah,” Jungkook whispered, “if it starts to hurt too much...” He knew that sometimes the initial pain of entry could be intense if there was no prep, and he had been too impatient to wait. 

Jimin chuckled at Wren’s comment before he kissed her, then moaned deeply into her mouth when he felt Jungkook’s thick tip spreading his tight muscle. He broke the kiss with the beauty and replied to the dark-haired young man, “Just go slow, Koo... fuck... now I know how you felt when we were reversed... damn... Wren, baby, you are so tight and wet, and Jungkook-ah, you are so big... this is... amazing... fuck...” 

As soon as Jungkook had pressed himself fully inside Jimin and was touching him body to body, Wren moved her legs and set them on Jungkook’s hips, so now Jimin was the one sandwiched between his wife and lover. Jungkook gripped her knee pits and used her body as leverage to begin thrusting into the blonde man, which in turn thrust Jimin’s thick shaft into Wren’s puss, and soon, the three of them were moaning and gasping, and racing toward a mutual high. 

“Jimin-ah... Jungkook-ah... this... I... thank you for... oh god, I’m going to... cummmmmmmmm...” Wren said, squealing as she felt her muscles start to clench around Jimin’s dick. 

“Fuck, Wrennie, you get so much tighter when you cum, baby... yesu... here I come too, honey...” Jimin nuzzled his lips into the hollow of her neck and came with a shout, then hung on to her as his thick length spasmed and twitched inside of her, depositing his sperm into the pocket at the tip of the condom he wore. 

“FUCK!” Jungkook yelled as he shoved his cock as deeply up Jimin’s ass as he could, impaling him thoroughly, then groaning as he felt the blonde’s insides tighten around him. “Gonna fill you up, Jiminie,” he growled deeply as he leaned forward and pressed his weight against Jimin and Wren. “Give me your sugar, Wrennie... I want your kisses...” 

Wren blinked and blushed but quickly turned her face toward him, and Jungkook captured her mouth in a hot kiss while he shot his seed deep inside Jimin’s body. 

Finally, the three of them disengaged, and Jimin set Wren down on her feet, then laughed and caught her quickly when her knees buckled. “Did you like that, baby?” He held her against him while she slid her arms around his waist, then Jungkook stood behind her as Jimin moved her away from the wall so that the dark-haired man could hug them both. 

“Mmhm,” Wren replied, a woozy little smile curving her lips as she rested her forehead against Jimin’s chest. “It was sexy to imagine what Jungkookie was doing to you, Jiminie... I want to watch it sometime...” 

Jungkook chuckled and nuzzled the top of her head, then offered Jimin a sweet, loving kiss. “Our little beauty appears to be a voyeur, mm? And an exhibitionist... I wonder what else we’re going to discover about her...” 

Wren was thrilled to stand between both of the young men for as long as they let her, but finally, Jimin squeezed her in a warm hug, then murmured, “We need to take our shower and get ready to go, baby, or we’ll be late.” 

“My Daddy is a meanie, pfft,” Wren replied as she pretended to pout, causing Jungkook to snicker and reach down to gently pinch her bottom, which made her giggle. 

“He is, isn’t he? Making poor little Wrennie stop cuddling with her Papa... what a jerk... yah!” Jungkook laughed as Jimin punched him in the arm. “Oh my god, you didn’t tell me they had such humongous mosquitos in Singapore! Hahaha!” He started backing up as Jimin stalked toward him. “Kidding... now, Jiminie... kidding... I WAS KIDDING!!!” 

Jimin started laughing as he cornered Jungkook, then began to tickle the dark-haired man, who immediately started squirming and trying to hold his arms over his sides and prevent the blonde’s fingers from poking. 

Wren watched the two of them for a moment, then surreptitiously started to take her shower, happy to observe as the two men teased each other for a little longer. Until Jimin turned his head and saw Wren with her arms lifted while she rubbed shampoo into her hair. 

“Yah! That’s my job!” Jimin exclaimed as he came to her and said to Jungkook, “Koo, sit down on the bench, please, so that Wren can sit on your lap and I can finish her hair.” 

“Gladly!” Jungkook replied, then sat and reached out with grabby hands to take Wren’s wrists gently, then tugged her toward him. “Come here, little girl, tell Papa what you want for Christmas...” 

Jimin snickered and gently began massaging the shampoo into Wren’s hair, making sure to get all of it squeaky clean and rinsed before getting her conditioner. 

“I want a pony!” Wren said, then grinned widely as both Jungkook and Jimin started giggling. 

“Hm... I don’t know about giving you a pony, but you can ride me if you want... would that work instead?” Jungkook winked at the beautiful girl, and she blushed and gently smacked her hand against his chest. 

“Yah! You’re a pervert, just like my Daddy!” Wren stood up when Jimin urged her off Jungkook’s lap and under the water to rinse the conditioner out of her hair, then the two men set about washing her as they had before, both of them sudsing one side of her, front and back, and doing quite a bit of tickling and teasing while they were at it. They were careful with her tight rosebud, as she'd hissed softly in pain when Jungkook started to push his fingertip into her, and she'd admitted she was sore. 

Finally, they rinsed her off, and it was decided that she should sit on Jungkook’s lap while Jimin washed and then switched to Jimin’s lap while Jungkook washed. 

“You know, I could just get out and start getting ready... I am capable of drying my hair, putting on my makeup, and getting dressed without help...” Wren rolled her eyes as Jungkook held her on his lap and gently rubbed her hip and thigh. 

“Yes, we know that honey,” Jimin replied as he finished rinsing his hair and picked up the bar of soap, “but if you do that, then you’ll be ready to go before we are, and we like being able to play with our baby while we’re getting dressed... don’t we, Jungkookie?” 

“Mhm,” Jungkook replied as he gently snaked his fingers between her thighs and tenderly rubbed her bare pussy. “Who wouldn’t want to be able to play with this pretty kitty as often as possible?” 

Wren sighed softly and spread her legs a bit, then leaned comfortably into Jungkook’s arms. “Well, if you put it that way, then I guess I should let you... I mean, I’d be crazy to say no to either of you gorgeous men... my Daddies...” 

Jimin finished washing and rinsed off, then came to the bench, and the tradeoff happened, which left Wren snuggled on the blonde man’s lap while Jungkook stood under the stream of warm water and washed his hair. 

“Hi, Daddy,” Wren whispered as she cuddled closer and curled herself up on Jimin’s lap, causing him to chuckle softly and hug her tenderly. 

“Well, hi, pretty girl... my, but you’re a snuggly little thing, aren’t you?” Jimin held her gently and slowly rocked her a bit, while both he and she continued watching Jungkook. 

“Mhm,” she whispered, although she wasn’t paying attention to the words Jimin had said, as her concentration was full on Jungkook and watching the water trickle down his nicely muscled chest and abs. “Wow... you know... I do think I might die from being with both of you at the same time...” She lifted her arms and wrapped them around Jimin’s shoulders, then nuzzled a kiss against his cheek. “Your bodies are built a little differently, but both of you are magnificent... I keep thinking... I keep... oh... I still wonder... if this is all a dream... oh, Jimin... I’m... I’m sorry...” Her eyes suddenly filled with tears, and she buried her face against his neck while she took deep breaths and tried to calm her emotions. 

Jungkook’s eyebrows rose toward his hairline, and he quickly rinsed off, then came to sit on the bench beside Jimin, and the two men held her. “Shh, Wrennie, it’s all right,” the dark-haired young man murmured as he stroked her legs, “everything is all right, baby... we’re here, and we love you... and that isn’t going to change, ever...” 

Jimin hugged Wren more tightly and rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. “Wren-ah, my sweet, beautiful wife... I’m so sorry I made your heart hurt so badly, but I promise you’ll not regret trusting me... I love you with all my heart, and I want you to feel comfortable enough to cry or scream or laugh or do whatever else you want to do in front of me, okay? I want you to share with me what you’re thinking, so I can understand and try to help you, or at least be able to cuddle and comfort you. Sweet thing...” He smiled at Jungkook, who smiled back, and the two of them waited until Wren was feeling calm enough to leave their arms. 

By the time the three of them came out of the bathroom, they had dried off, Wren’s hair was dried and held on top of her head in a hair clip, and they each had minty fresh breath from their toothpaste. Wren went and sat on the bed, and Jimin looked at her curiously. 

“Wae?” He asked as he opened up one of his dresser drawers to pull out a pair of underpants. 

“Aren’t you going to pick something for me to wear?” Wren replied. 

“Oh! Sorry, baby, I’m a little distracted... thinking about what I want to eat for brunch... we should have gotten out of bed earlier and had toast or something, I’m famished...” He cast a glance toward Jungkook when Wren looked away for a moment, and the dark-haired young man rolled his eyes, knowing exactly why Jimin was so distracted. 

“Would you like me to pick something for you, Wren-ah?” Jungkook asked, walking over to Wren and gently brushing his fingertips along her jawline to gain her attention.


	91. To You My Light

_**Jungkook’s POV**_

I asked her that question, and she looked up at me with those big blue eyes, then gave me the biggest smile, and I thought my heart would burst. Yesu, she’s adorable. 

“Uh-huh!” She replied happily, and I silently cursed Jimin again, jealous at the fact that he’d get her all to himself more often than I would. Well, I would just have to make the best of it when I’m visiting them on this vacation, and I look forward to spending more time with her once they come home. 

It’s not that I don’t want to spend time with Jimin, I definitely do, but Wren... well, she’s just so stinking cute. And he knows I feel like this because he catches me staring at her, then smirks at me. The brat. 

I leaned over and kissed her softly, then went into the closet. I knew Jimin had asked Mrs. Lee to buy a couple of Christmas outfits for Wren when they were shopping in Seoul, so I searched for the items, then came out with a dark red and green plaid, sleeveless dress, and a pair of dark red, open-toed, kitten-heeled sandals. “How’s this?” I asked and showed the ensemble to her. 

“Oh! I love it!! Does it have matching lingerie??” Wren squirmed on the bed, and Jimin grinned. 

“Well, of course, it does, silly tangerine. Do you think I’d let you wear something that didn’t?” He opened his drawer and rummaged around under Wren’s things, then pulled out a thin box. “They’re in here.” He walked over and handed the package to her. “I didn’t have it wrapped since I didn’t want to put it under the Christmas tree accidentally.” Jimin winked at her, and she blushed, then took the box from him. 

“Thank you, Jimin-ah,” she murmured, then opened the box and gently pulled back the tissue paper to reveal the bra and panties. They were made of cotton and in the same plaid pattern as the dress, except where the dress's material design was predominantly red, the undergarments main pattern was green. “Oh my gosh, they’re so cute!!!” 

I set the dress on the bed, the shoes on the floor, then moved to stand beside her. “Mmm, do you need any help wearing those, babygirl?” I growled softly. 

Jimin looked at me, offered me a grin, then went into the closet to choose what he wanted to wear. 

Wren looked up at me and blinked; her blue eyes widened with surprise at the change in my voice, and I saw her squeeze her thighs together as she lifted the box toward me so I could take out the lingerie. “Uh-huh,” she whispered, then gulped and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. I noted that her lips were still slightly swollen from all the kisses she’d received earlier, and there was a bit of darkening from bruising around the edge of her lower lip. 

“You realize that when you look at me like that and whisper to me in that soft, sweet voice, it makes me want to eat you up, ne?” I took the box from her, set it on the bed beside her, then picked her up into my arms like a koala. She automatically wrapped her arms and legs around me; I cupped her perfect apple cheeks in my hands, then started to kiss her, slowly and deeply. This wasn’t about sex, although I could feel her trembling as she clung to me, and my dick was throbbing with desire in no time. I just wanted to feel her needing me. 

And then I felt Jimin step behind me and kiss the back of my neck while he wrapped his arms around both Wren and me. “My beauties, I could watch the two of you make out all day long, but we really do need to get ready to go. You have to promise, though... you’ll let me watch tonight when we get home, mm?” 

His voice had that dark treacle quality that Wren had called it, and the more I thought about it, the more I agreed with her... I loved his voice as it was, but when he was aroused... I could understand how he could bring her to climax just by talking to her. 

“Damn,” I whispered as I broke the kiss and moved to set Wren on her feet, “but yes, I promise...” 

“Hmph,” Wren pouted as she stood in front of me, my arms still around her for a moment until she’d calmed her thumping heart, “’s not fair that you guys are so freakin’ sexy... I would have no trouble getting ready and being on time everywhere if you both were old and ugly!” 

Jimin and I laughed as I let her go, then he kissed her softly. “Promise, baby...” 

“I promise, Daddy... except, you gotta kiss me too so that Papa can watch... and then you and Papa gotta kiss so that I can watch! Geez, we’re never going to sleep tonight with all that kissin’!” Wren smiled cutely, and he chuckled. 

_**Jimin’s POV**_

Adorable. Too fucking adorable. And cute, sexy, gorgeous, innocent, naughty, vixenish, kittenish... god, I love her. 

Everybody, I’d like to introduce you to my wife, Park Wren. She’s the best thing since sliced bread, and if I get to hold her in my arms and kiss her sweet face every night for the rest of my life, I could lose everything else and still count myself lucky. And, to be able to do that and include Jungkook... I do believe I've died and gone to the heaven of my own making. God, I love her. God, I love him... I love them both to the moon and back. 

“You’re adorable, pretty girl... now, let Jungkookie help you start getting dressed, and when I’m done, I’ll help you finish, okay?” 

“Mhm,” she replied, then turned toward Jungkook so he could take the lingerie out of the box and start getting her into them. “Are you going to have me wear any of that jewelry, Jiminie?” 

“No, baby, not today... I read somewhere that you should take a rest from it every couple of days, and since I’ve had you wearing it so much, I think I shouldn’t have you do it again at least until the day after tomorrow... okay?” I smiled at her as I buttoned up my shirt. 

“Okay,” she replied, then giggled when Jungkook nuzzled his mouth against her naked mons before he pulled her panties up. “Jungkookie... it tickles when you do that...” 

Jungkook grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows, causing her to giggle again, then he stood up to help her put on her bra. That took a little longer, as he kept fiddling with her nipples and teasing her about ‘volume control,’ then saying ‘I’m turning it up to eleven!’” I was laughing so hard when he said that, I had to sit down. 

Eventually, Wren was wearing her undergarments, and Jungkook had entered the closet to pick out his clothes. I was wearing my outfit; a pair of black shorts and a red polo shirt, with a pair of red and green Converse; I had wanted to wear the beautiful silk suit Wren had gotten me, but the weather here was just too hot and humid, so I’d have to wait until we were in Seoul for Chinmae’s birthday. Luckily the weather in March is still chilly enough to wear almost winter garments. 

Oh my god, it just occurred to me... Wren will be able to wear those sweet little pajamas! Jungkook is going to die when he sees her in them... heh... 

I’d put on my jewelry and helped Wren into her pretty dress, then reached into our dresser drawer and brought out a small, square-shaped, wrapped box, which I handed to her. “Another Christmas present, baby... this one is from me, and I want you to wear it today.” 

_**Wren’s POV**_

I don’t know why I felt suddenly shy when Jimin handed me that present... maybe it’s because it’s the first time he’s given me something that is a gift. I mean, yes, all of the body jewelry are gifts, but none of them were wrapped like presents... he does tend to ‘find’ them fairly frequently, however... I wonder if there are more hidden somewhere... anyway, and his mom’s bracelet that he gave me when we got married, well... that was a gift, I guess, but we all know he didn’t want to give it to me, so it really doesn’t count. And he took it back after the wedding, and I've not seen it since.

I leaned against him as I started to fiddle with the wrapping, my fingers trembling as I felt tears sting my eyes, and suddenly, Jungkook was standing on the other side of me, and the two of them were holding me tenderly between them while Jimin chuckled. 

“Pretty girl, look at me...” he whispered to me as he rested his cheek on the top of my head, then pressed a soft kiss against my brow when I lifted my gaze to his. “You are the sweetest little thing I’ve ever met... my beautiful wife... it’s adorable that you are so emotional, baby, don’t ever think I don’t love you just like this, okay?” He offered me a warm smile, then dropped a soft peck to the tip of my nose while he gently rubbed my back. 

“O-okay, Jimin-ah...” I whispered back, then gave him a bashful smile. I leaned my head against his chest, then unwrapped the little box and opened it, gasping when I saw what was inside. “Oh... Jimin...” It was a beautiful golden pendant, oval-shaped with a ‘family’ tree inside it, and there were currently four jewels in the branches. 

Jimin gently took the box from me, then led me over to the bed while murmuring to Jungkook to join us, and the two of them sat on either side of me while Jimin took the pendant out of the box. “I memorized something to say when I gave this to you, Wrennie...” he said, then began to speak. 

“Park Wren, my beloved wife,” he murmured, as he held the pendant carefully in his hand, “this pendant is our family tree. Diamond is for you, born in April, and signifies faithfulness, love, purity, and innocence. It embodies you perfectly.” He leaned close and brushed his lips over my cheek as tears began to slip slowly down my cheeks. Jungkook rested his arm around my waist and rubbed my hip while Jimin continued speaking. 

“Opal is for me, born in October, and signifies love, passion, desire, and eroticism, which is some, but not all, of what I feel for you. You may have heard that opals are bad luck; however, the superstition began because of a book written by Sir Walter Scott. Diamond traders also propagated the rumor because large amounts of opals were making their way into the gemstone markets. The de Beers diamond specialists worried that the opal would overtake the diamond as the more popular gemstone. However, none of the superstitions is true, so I gift this opal to you, and you can wear it without worry.” 

I felt Jungkook scooch closer as I started to cry harder, pushing me more tightly against Jimin, so there was no space between the three of us at all. Jimin smiled softly at me and brushed a kiss against my temple, then continued. 

“Aquamarine is for Chinmae, born in March, and signifies tranquility, serenity, clarity, and harmony. Our little boy is calm and sweet, and I believe he will grow to become a man that we will be proud of. And lastly, sapphire is for Jungkook, born in September, and signifies wisdom, virtue, and good fortune.” I watched as Jimin lifted his dark hazel gaze to meet Jungkook’s dark chocolate, then whispered, “Without our Jungkook’s wisdom and virtue, without his love for you and me, without his commitment to bringing you and I together... none of this would have been possible, because I was too stubborn to see that I needed you as much as you needed me. He brings us good fortune by loving us.” 

Jimin looked back at me and smiled, then softly kissed my mouth. “There are spaces ready on these branches for other children if we are fated to bring more into this world. Whatever may happen, this pendant symbolizes the love that we share among us. It would please me greatly if you would wear it today and always. Will you?” I gulped and nodded my head, tears still slowly trickling down my cheeks. He smiled at me gently and unclasped the catch; Jungkook lifted my hair from the back of my neck and held it out of the way, then Jimin set the pendant around my neck and fastened the chain before letting it rest against my skin. 

I looked down and took the pendant in my hands, gazing at it even as my tears blurred the details, and Jimin leaned close to kiss my ear, then murmured, “The back is engraved with our initials. When we add a stone to it, I will have those initials engraved as well.” 

I held the pendant in my palm, lifted my hands to my face, and began to cry harder, causing both Jimin and Jungkook to wrap their arms around me and hold me tightly. 

“Wren-ah,” Jimin whispered, “my beautiful, sweet, sensitive girl... I love you from here to the moon; you are my moon and stars, and I know I’ve said it many times already, but I promise from the bottom of my heart, I will spend the rest of my life cherishing you, and hopefully, you will one day have enough happy memories, so you will be able to let go of the sad ones. Don’t cry, beloved... today is for happy memories...” He hugged me against him and rested his cheek on the top of my head while I slowly calmed down. 

“I... I a-am h-h-happy, J-J-Jimin-a-a-ahhh...” I hiccupped as I lowered my hands and looked between the two men. “I... I d-d-don't think I c-c-could b-b-be any h-h-happierrrrrrrr...” Of course, as soon as I said that, I started crying again, causing both Jungkook and Jimin to chuckle. 

“Ah, my sweet Wrennie... come here, baby... shh... it’s all right, sweetheart... you’re all right...” Jimin cooed softly at me. 

_**Jungkook’s POV**_

I watched as Jimin lifted Wren into his arms like a child, stood up from the bed, then started strolling back and forth, holding her with his cheek resting against her forehead. He began to sing softly to her again, and now that I was sitting still and could listen more fully, I recognized the song. To You My Light, by Maktub. It was one of the most beautiful songs I'd heard and perfectly fit them... well, actually, it perfectly fits us. 

I stood up and walked over to him; he stopped pacing, the two of us held her between us, and I joined him in singing the soft, loving song to our sweet girl. She held the pendant in her hands the entire time, slowly stopped crying, and when the song was finished, Jimin set her on her feet, then hugged her warmly. 

“Are you all right now, pretty girl? Ready to finish putting on the rest of your jewelry, then we can call Mr. Choi and go?” 

Wren sniffled and nodded, lifted her head to offer both Jimin and me a sweet, bashful smile, and we kissed her; he helped her choose earrings and bracelets that would complement the pendant, then I called Mr. Choi. Once the man arrived at the house, we piled into the SUV and headed out. 

_**Wren’s POV**_

How can I not be in love with these two men? 

First of all, the pendant from Jimin... I couldn’t believe how beautiful it was and all of the thought he’d put into it. Yes, it’s effortless to buy a piece of jewelry that has a tree on it and to set it up with your family gemstones, but usually, they’re created for a mom to brag about her children. The fact that he’d included Jungkook and made it a family tree, rather than just for our children... that was amazing. And then, the research he’d done to discover information about the gemstones... like, he was right, I’d grown up believing that opals were bad luck, unless you were born in October. I’m glad to learn they aren’t because I’ve always wanted opals, but I have a superstitious nature, so... nope. 

And then, the two of them singing that love song to me... Jimin has been singing it to me since we arrived in Singapore – it's absolutely beautiful, and his voice is so ethereal – and each time he croons it to me, my heart melts, and I fall further in love with him. Jungkook’s voice is gorgeous, as well, and the two of them singing together was almost a transcendent experience. I’ll have to play piano for them one day and have them sing... how awesome will that be? 

Anyway, so here we are, the three of us in the SUV, with me sitting between them, and it’s a gorgeous day... oh yeah, and it’s Christmas, which is kind of weird, mostly because it’s hot outside, but also because I’ve never celebrated a Christmas with Jimin or Jungkook. I am a little nervous... I won’t lie and say that all of my anxiety about what they’re planning has disappeared, but... the longer I think about it, the less likely it seems that they would have gone through so much trouble just to do away with me. 

Like, think of all of the time they’ve spent planning everything, not to mention the money it cost. Hell, just having the company jet fly Jimin and me to Singapore wasn’t cheap – I used to do the books at the corporation, remember? And then having the other jet fly the Aunties and Uncles... and I don’t know if Jungkook came on a commercial flight or not, but I don’t see why he would have... And buying the house... even if Jimin didn’t buy it, the rent is most likely astronomical. 

It just seems... it would be so stupid to waste all of that time, energy, and money, only to convince me that they weren’t going to do anything to me, and Jimin is not stupid. 

So. I can’t help but trust them. Plus, I just don’t have it in me to be that suspicious all the time, especially when they’re so good to me. 

Bah, I will stop thinking about it and enjoy the beautiful day and the fantastic food I’m sure we’ll have with our friends. I’d asked about when we would finish opening all of the presents under the tree, and Jimin said everyone would come back to the house with us after lunch. I was very excited to see how everyone liked the rest of the gifts I’d gotten them and curious to see what was in the packages with my name on them. 

I looked out the window as we rode in the car and realized that we were approaching the botanical gardens, so I immediately assumed we were going to one of the restaurants there... but nope, we drove past. And then I thought maybe we were going to Paragon to try a different restaurant there, but I remembered the name of the road I’d been walking on, and we turned away from it. Which made me sad, because that’s where the bakery was... until Jungkook gently pinched my inner thigh and whispered, “We’ll take you to that bakery sometime this week, babygirl... you can show us which one it is...” 

"Oooo, where are we going, then?” I asked excitedly, turning toward Jungkook with a bright smile on my lips. 

Jimin chuckled softly and answered me, calling my attention back to him as he brushed his fingers along my other thigh. “It’s a secret, pretty girl... but you’ll love it...” He let his hand continue moving until it was hidden under my dress, and I gasped, then blushed when I felt his fingers brush over my kitty through my panties. 

“Daddy...” I whispered. 

_**Jimin’s POV**_

“Come here, pretty girl,” I murmured to her, then pulled her onto my lap. She ended up facing toward Jungkook and away from my window, and he moved a little closer so he could rub his hand up and down her shins, while I gently spread her legs wider, slipped my fingers into her panties, then slowly began to pleasure her. 

“D-Daddy... y-y-you'll make me c-cum...” Wren moaned quietly while she set one of her hands on my forearm, gripped it tightly, and then fisted her other hand in the front of my shirt. 

“Mhm,” I hummed, “that’s the idea, beautiful... do you want me to stop?” I held her gently as she leaned back slightly, unconsciously offering me better access to her charms. 

“Y-y-ye... n-n-noooo... ahhhh... D-D-D-Daddyyyyyyyy...” She moaned a little louder when I rubbed my fingertip around her clit. 

Thank yesu for technology and the darkened and sound-proofed privacy window between the front seat where Mr. Choi sat and the back, where Jungkook, Wren, and I sat, while my gorgeous wife quickly came undone. I slipped two of my fingers inside her wet, hot depths, a chuckle passing my lips when I felt her body tense suddenly, then the unmistakable shudder and clench of her internal muscles, as she climaxed and wet my palm with her nectar. 

“Fuck, babygirl,” Jungkook growled quietly, causing another frisson of arousal to shiver through her, “watching you in bliss like that makes me want to suck on your clit until you pass out...” 

Fuck, if I could possibly get any harder than I already was from having my sweet girl squirming on my lap and orgasming on my fingers, the sound of Jungkook’s darker voice did it to me. And as I cast my glance toward the front of his black shorts, I could see he was having the same problem. Thank yesu also for Jungkook and me having the foresight to bring our Christmas shorts with us, which we would change into once we’d reached our destination. Because, you know, traveling in the car with Wren isn’t a whole lot different than being in bed since Jungkook and I can’t keep our hands to ourselves, and lighter colored shorts would show the wet spots that would be inevitable. 

“Mmf,” Wren answered, her eyes closed, head tipped back, while she sucked gently on her bruised lower lip. 

“There’s enough room back here, Koo...” I whispered as I pulled my hand from inside her panties and licked my fingers and palm clean, while both Jungkook and Wren observed. 

Jungkook groaned, then moved around until he was kneeling on the floor – we were in the last row of the NV, and the third row had been removed, so there was plenty of room for him to maneuver around and for me to turn sideways on the seat. That allowed me to hold Wren on her back between my legs, so I could massage her breasts through her clothes while I watched Jungkook push up her dress to expose her cute panties. 

_**Jungkook’s POV**_

“Ooo, what’s this? A cute little kitty dressed in Christmas panties, just waiting for me to kiss it??!! Well, I don’t need any mistletoe to accept that invitation,” I cooed, as I placed my hands on Wren’s inner thighs and gently spread her legs wider. I know both she and Jimin were expecting me to pull the garment down to lick her, so I surprised them both when I opened my mouth and rubbed my tongue along her slit through the thin material, then massaged her clit with it. 

“Oh! Papa!!!!” Wren squealed, her hands automatically reaching for my hair and combing through it, although she stopped herself from pulling my face more firmly against her puss. 

I lifted my gaze and caught hers, her deep blue eyes dark with her arousal, her pupils wide, and I whispered, “Show me how much you want me to do this for you, babygirl... move my face where you want it... hold my mouth where you need it...” 

Jimin groaned, and I saw his hands squeeze her breasts while he pinched her nipples, causing her to moan and writhe. She hesitated for a moment, holding my gaze as she contemplated my words. 

“I... I don’t like it when I’m... I’m held in place, Papa...” she whispered softly, “so I don’t wanna do it, cuz then I couldn’t say no to you and Daddy doing it...” She blinked, her eyes filled with tears, and when she blinked again, two precious droplets slipped from between her lashes and trickled down her sweet face. 

“Oh honey,” I murmured to her, as I leaned closer and kissed her mouth, “you can say no to us doing anything, even if we let you do it to us... isn’t that so, Jiminie?” 

He gently brushed the tears from her cheeks and smiled down at her when she tilted her head to look up at him. “Of course, Jungkookie... Wren-ah, neither of us would ever force you to do something you didn’t want to do...” 

Wren sniffled and looked at Jimin for a moment longer, and then she looked back at me and blushed prettily. “O-okay... um...” 

_**Narrator’s POV**_

Suddenly, Mr. Choi’s voice came over the vehicle intercom. “We will arrive at the restaurant very shortly; I have just turned onto the street...” 

“Shit!” Jimin exclaimed, while Jungkook hurriedly leaned over the back of the seat and grabbed a duffel bag. 

Wren started giggling when she found herself suddenly sat back up, then watched as the two young men rushed to pull off their black shorts and wear their Christmas colors. As Jimin was wearing a red shirt and green shorts, Jungkook chose a dark green polo shirt and dark red shorts, although his Converse were the same as Jimin’s. 

Once the two men were dressed, they had Wren make sure their hair was in order, they pulled Wren’s dress back down and helped her smooth her hair, then the three of them sat politely on the seat and waited for Mr. Choi to park the car. 

And then Wren looked out of the window at the building they were arriving at. 

“This place looks way more like a house than a restaurant,” she commented, and then she took a closer look at the buildings around where they were parking. “Um... someone built a restaurant in a residential area? Or turned a house into one? How the heck did they even get a permit??” 

Jungkook and Jimin looked at each other over her head and tried very hard not to laugh, and as soon as Mr. Choi stopped the car, Jimin opened the door and helped Wren disembark, and Jungkook followed her out. They waited for Mr. Choi to join them, and they started walking to the entrance of the building. 

“You guys, this... this is someone’s house... why are we here?” Wren started to panic, and Jimin stopped and took her in his arms, hugging her warmly and kissing her forehead. 

“Wren-ah, honey... this is the biggest surprise yet, and I know you are going to be so ecstastic... it will only be a few more seconds before it is all revealed, and I swear to you on my Mother’s memory, there is nothing to be afraid of. I promise you with all my heart. Will you trust me for just a few more moments?” 

He looked down at her and smiled, and she gulped, then whispered, “Yes... but... but kiss me first...” 

Jimin laughed softly, a loving expression coming to his handsome face, and he nuzzled his lips against her mouth in a warm kiss, then let her decide when she was ready to break it. 

Once she did, he continued to smile at her, combed his fingers through her gorgeous hair, then turned to walk toward the front door with his arm around Wren, and Jungkook and Mr. Choi in tow. 

_**Wren’s POV**_

Jimin opened the door, and Jungkook held it while I walked in, holding Jimin’s hand, then Jungkook and Beomseok Ahjae followed us. I could hear Christmas music coming from another room, and there were Christmas decorations everywhere I looked. The entrance foyer opened directly into a large, formal living room, which was beautiful, but what caught my attention were the people standing there, waiting for us. 

My family. Every one of them, from my Mom and her boyfriend, to my brothers and sisters and their spouses and significant others, and all of their children. And Jimin’s Dad, Julie, and Chinmae. And my other Aunties and Uncles who’d come to Singapore with us. 

I stopped dead in my tracks, my mouth dropped open, and I bet you can guess what happened next...


	92. The Houses on Coral Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are pictures of the houses Jimin rented for the families. Both houses have five bedrooms and six bathrooms, and they are next door to each other on Coral Island, which is part of Sentosa Island. The pictures are of real houses, but the houses in my configuration don't exist, like the one on Ford Avenue does.
> 
> For reference, here are Wren's family:  
> Gwen Collins La Voix- her mother  
> Dan La Voix - her father  
> John Farrier - Gwen's boyfriend  
> Bill La Voix - Wren's brother, 37, and Warren, Bill's boyfriend  
> John - Wren's brother, 39, and Lori, John's wife  
> Mary - Wren's sister, 41, and Thomas, Mary's husband, and Bobby (15) and Lisa (17), their kids  
> Barbara (Babs) - Wren's sister, 43, and Alan, Babs' husband, and Alan Jr (AJ) (18), Danny (17), Shaun(15), Nancy(16) and Sarah (Toots) (19), their kids  
> Dorothy (Dot) - Wren's sister, 44, and George, Dot's boyfriend

The Main House - where the families spend most of the day, and where Wren's parents, Jimin's parents, Chinmae, and Wren's siblings with no kids spend the night

The 2nd house next door, where Wren's sisters and their husbands and kids sleep at night


	93. Are you happy, sweetheart?

**_Jimin’s POV_ **

I was watching Wren’s reaction as we walked in, and I smiled when her bottom lip started to tremble, even as her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears. 

“Jimin-ah!!!!” She called to me softly, her gaze never leaving the group of people standing there. 

“Yes, baby?” I murmured back. 

Wren blinked, and two diamond teardrops slipped down her cheeks, then splashed on her dress. “You... you did this?” 

Everyone stayed silent, watching the interaction between my beautiful wife and me, although I had noted that Mister Song was filming from the side so we would all see the emotions on her lovely face later. 

“Yes, I did, with a lot of help from everyone.” I squeezed her hand gently, and she blinked again, then turned her head to look at me. 

“For me?” She whispered, and my heart ached when I saw the disbelief in her eyes, as I knew she still had doubts about my feelings for her. 

“Yes, baby, all for you,” I whispered back, then tugged on her arm gently. She moved to me, pressing her body against mine, her face planted in the center of my chest, while I felt her other hand move to start fussing with the pocket of my shorts. I rubbed her back gently and squeezed the hand I was holding again, as I murmured, “Merry Christmas, pretty girl...” 

I felt her begin to tremble, so I quickly bent down a bit, released her hand, and instead wrapped both of my arms around her waist, then stood up and lifted her with me to hold her tightly against me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, buried her face against my neck, and began to sob while she tried to talk. Most of her words were unintelligible, but ‘thank you’ was loud and clear, and that broke the stillness in the room, as everyone moved to surround us and wish us Merry Christmas while reaching out to gently pat Wren’s back or caress her arms or hair. 

“Come, everyone,” Gwen, Wren’s mother, called, gathering all of our attention, “let’s go in the other living room and let Wren calm down a bit, hm? She’s in excellent hands...” The woman caught my eyes and offered me a smile, then herded the group toward the back of the house while I moved to sit on one of the couches and coaxed my beauty into my lap. 

Jungkook leaned down and dropped a kiss to the top of Wren’s head, then to mine, and followed the rest of the company, leaving my wife and me alone for the moment. 

“Shhh, pretty girl,” I murmured to her, as I rocked her gently in my arms, “calm down a little, baby, you don’t want to make yourself sick, hm?” 

Wren nodded her head, then shook her head, then huffed a hot breath against my neck as I chuckled. “You always ask me questions I can’t answer with a nod, so I have to pay attention... my Daddy’s a big meanie, pfft...” I laughed out loud when she said the last, so quietly no-one except me would have heard it. 

“Yes, well, your Daddy may be a big meanie, but he loves you from here to the moon... are you happy, sweetheart?” 

_**Wren’s POV**_

Am I happy? AM I HAPPY???!!!!!!! Oh my god, I am... I can’t even... ecstatic isn’t enough to express it... I’m... oh my fucking god, Park Jimin has not only just made this the best Christmas I’ve ever had in my whole life, but he has also made my life better than I’d ever imagined. All my hopes and dreams that I had thought were dashed and shattered have become possible. 

Yes, I’ll admit, when we first pulled up to this house, I was afraid... I hadn’t paid much attention to how we’d gotten here, so I wasn’t entirely sure how to get back to our house, and when I realized that he and Jungkook had been playing with me to keep me from noticing, well... that just made me worry more. But... holy shit, my whole entire family is here. I’m sure my Dad is watching us from Heaven, and so is Jimin’s Mom... heck, they’ve probably met and are hanging out, so someday, we’ll all be together again, even with my Mom’s boyfriend. I mean, if I can have two men who adore me down here in life, why couldn’t she in Heaven, right? 

Okay, Wren, you’ve officially gone off your rocker, imagining your parents and your mother’s boyfriend in a ménage à trois... aish... 

“Uh-huh,” I replied to Jimin’s query as I gazed into his dark hazel eyes. “I love you so much, Jimin-ah... I... please swear to me that you won’t ever go back to the way you were, no matter what... please promise me... I... I couldn’t bear it...” 

He studied my face, his lips curved into a soft smile, then he offered me a gentle kiss. “I promise, my love, I will never treat you as anything but the perfect treasure you are. I love you with all my heart.” He hugged me tightly and allowed me to regain a bit more of my equilibrium before he murmured, “Are you ready to go meet everyone?” 

_**Narrator’s POV**_

Wren nodded her head, and Jimin stood up, holding her carefully until she found her feet, then he took her hand and led her to the other living room. It was decorated in Christmas finery as well, but where the first room had been the warm reds, greens, and golds, this one was silver and blue, Wren’s second favorite Christmas theme, and she squealed and clapped her hands like a child, then ran to her mother and hugged the woman tightly. 

“Mom!!! Oh, mom, I missed you so much!!” 

Gwen hugged her daughter while she kept an eye on Jimin, then when she released Wren, the beautiful girl walked around the room and greeted everyone, laughing and crying as she met her brothers and sisters and their families for the first time in years. Next, she went to Jimin’s Dad and Julie, who held Chinmae in her arms, and when Wren approached, the little boy squealed (just like his mother), “MAMA!!!” 

Of course, this caused all of the women and some of the men to get teary-eyed, and Wren took her little boy from Julie and cuddled him in her arms. “My goodness, you’re getting to be a big boy, ChinChin! Merry Christmas, baby!!” 

Chinmae grinned and hugged Wren’s neck tightly, then rested his cheek against her shoulder, causing everyone to coo and chuckle, then Wren went back to her mother and smiled at the man standing beside her. “Hello,” she said sweetly, “I’m sorry I didn’t say hi first, but I wanted the kids to be able to go hang out rather than waiting to greet me. I’m Wren.” She offered the man a warm smile, and her mother reached out to gently push a lock of hair behind Wren’s ear. 

“Yes, this is my baby,” Gwen said to the man, then smiled at him as he introduced himself. 

“Hello, Wren, I am pleased to meet you, and no apology is necessary, I understand. I’m John.” 

“Hello, John, it is nice to meet you, too. Mom has written many kind words about you; I hope she hasn’t been lying...” 

There was a sudden hush in the room at what Wren said, and all of the adults shifted their attention to the girl, her mother, and the man beside her. 

Wren waited another heartbeat, then smiled one of her billion-watt smiles as she started giggling. “Gotcha!!!” 

Everyone started laughing, while Gwen rolled her eyes and reached over to squeeze John’s hand. “I apologize for my daughter; she learned that trick from Dan... I can’t tell you how often the two of them would throw me for a loop with that little ploy...” 

Jimin had walked up to stand beside Wren right after she’d made her initial comment, suddenly worried that she might be serious and thinking about their own situation, but now he was chuckling with the rest of them. “Aish, you are such a brat,” he teased, as he slid his arm around her waist and hugged her while tickling Chinmae gently with his other hand. 

“It’s cuz I’m the baby,” Wren said automatically, then laughed as he tickled her too. 

Jungkook came to join them, and Wren introduced both men to Gwen and John, then turned and looked around the room. “Oh goodness,” she said, then grinned. “Okay, I’m going to introduce everybody, and there will be a quiz later, so make sure you memorize everyone’s names...” She said it in English and Korean, so the Aunties and Uncles would understand, and everyone started laughing. “I’m not kidding this time; there is a prize for who remembers the most!” 

There was silence again, and Jimin nuzzled his mouth against Wren’s ear. “Honey, what are you doing?” 

She grinned and whispered, “You’ll see...” She then turned to the group and said, “I’m serious, let’s make a game out of this, so everyone will have fun and get to know each other, too!” 

As the idea began to sink in, the group started to smile and nod, and Jimin surreptitiously slid his hand down to cup and squeeze one of her bottom cheeks. “You’re too cute,” he whispered to her, then placed his hand on her hip, holding her near as she began to talk. “I can’t believe you’re coming up with something like this, and we’ve only been here fifteen minutes... and you didn’t even know it was happening!” 

Wren smiled happily and tilted her head while making kissy lips at him so that he would kiss her. “This is the kind of thing I learned from my Mom, and I want our children to learn it too...” She looked at her brothers and sisters. “Remember all the fun games Mom would make up?” Even though her siblings were so much older, they had all experienced their mother’s imagination, and they nodded enthusiastically. “Okay, let’s all sit down, and I’ll explain.” 

After another ten minutes had passed, she’d explained her idea, and the group had heartily agreed – even the youngsters were involved. And so began the quest for them all to remember each other’s names, which would culminate in a little gifting ceremony at the end of the night, before Jimin, Jungkook, and Wren went home. 

“Now, we should finish opening our Christmas presents,” Gwen said as she clapped her hands to gain everyone’s attention. 

Wren blinked. “You mean, you guys didn’t open all your gifts yet?? Oh, I’m so sorry you had to wait!” 

Jimin smiled and leaned close to kiss Wren’s cheek, as Gwen replied, “No, honey, the kids opened their gifts... as a matter of fact...” Wren’s mother looked at the children and smiled. “You are all excused to go do whatever you want, but be careful, remember we’re guests in this house.” 

“Okay, grandma!” One of the older girls replied, then came to Wren and smiled. “Can we take Chinmae with us? Us girls’ll keep an eye on him if we go near the water.” 

Wren hugged Chinmae warmly, then looked at him and asked, “Do you want to go with Toots and the others, Chinny?” Chinmae clapped his hands, then held his arms out to his cousin. “Well, I guess that answers that question,” Wren said, laughing, as she let him be taken from her lap. 

Soon, all of the adults were in the room, and a hush settled while Jimin caught Wren’s attention and murmured to her. “We brought all of our gifts from the house, baby...” 

Wren blinked as tears filled her eyes again. “Really?? Oh, Jimin-ah...” 

Jimin chuckled as he pulled Wren into his lap, embracing her warmly as she hugged him and took deep breaths to prevent herself from crying again. 

She had been sitting between Jungkook and Jimin, and the dark-haired young man slowly stroked her calf while Jimin hugged her tightly. 

“I’m okay, Jiminie... Jungkookie... I just... you guys... I love you so much...” Wren didn’t think twice about the fact that they were sitting in a room with her family who likely didn’t know the extent of her relationship with both men, and she kissed Jimin, then leaned toward Jungkook and kissed him too, causing them both to blush. 

No-one said a word, and after a second, Gwen took over again and started handing out presents. There were gifts under the tree for all of Wren’s family, and the cards all said ‘Love Wren, Jimin, Jungkook, and Chinmae,’ which she hadn’t known they’d purchased. She was again overwhelmed with love for both of them when she realized they’d researched and the presents were specific to each person’s preferences. She blushed as she began to find herself with a little pile of gifts surrounding her, from her family, Jimin’s Dad and Julie, the Aunties and Uncles, and Jimin, Jungkook, and Chinmae. There were more gifts for the Aunties and Uncles, and all of the presents she’d purchased for Jimin, Jungkook, and Chinmae were there, including those she’d bought in Seoul. As the last of the gifts were opened, Jungkook wore the watch she’d gotten him; while Jimin praised the beautiful suit, and Wren began to cry again, from so much happiness. 

By this time, it was nearing late afternoon, and as Wren’s mother and sisters began to gather the paper and discarded boxes, Wren started to stand up, and her stomach growled. Wren blushed, Jimin’s eyebrows rose, and he stood up quickly and smiled at Gwen. “I’m sorry to say that we haven’t eaten yet, Eomeonim... Wren, Jungkook, and I stayed up very late last night, drinking and playing board games with the Aunties and Uncles, and we slept in until it was nearly noon.” 

“Oh! Well, we can finish cleaning all this up later; let’s go to the kitchen!” Gwen replied, and everyone followed her. Gwen and Julie made Wren, Jimin, and Jungkook sit at the kitchen table; then opened the refrigerator and began bringing out trays of meats and cheeses, vegetables and fruits, breads, pastries, and other food items that would constitute a lovely early evening meal, before a late dinner. 

“How long have you guys been in Singapore?” Wren asked suddenly, and there was a hush as the families looked at her. 

“Well...” Gwen replied, then looked to Jimin. 

“They’ve been here three days, baby...” Jimin murmured to Wren, then watched for her reaction. 

It took a while, but as Wren digested that information and reviewed all that had happened between the three of them during those days, the expressions on her beautiful face wafted between confusion, anger, then sadness. “Oh...” was all she said, and when Jimin reached for her, she stood up suddenly and looked at her mother. “Mom, where’s a bathroom?” 

“Here, let me show you,” Jimin said and started to stand up from the table, but Wren looked at him and frowned. 

“I don’t need your help,” she said softly, then turned and looked at her mother again, waiting for the answer. 

“I’ll show you,” her sister Barbara said, then took Wren’s hand and led her out of the kitchen and down the hall. “Are you all right, Wrennie?” She asked when she’d stopped in front of the powder room door. 

“I’m fine, Babs... thank you for showing me; I’ll be out in a little while...” Wren answered, her voice tight as she held her emotions in check. 

“It’s good to see you, little sister,” Barbara said, then hugged Wren warmly, while the younger girl hugged the woman back. 

“I missed you... I hope I get to see you more often than once every five years...” Wren replied as she offered a soft smile. 

“Well, it seems like your Jimin is willing to make happen whatever makes you happy, so I’m pretty sure it won’t be so long before we are all together again.” Barbara broke the hug and started to walk back to the kitchen. “See you in a little bit.” 

“See you...” Wren replied, walked into the little room and closed, then locked the door. She had expected the restroom to be a simple toilet and sink, as was the case with most guest bathrooms in a home, but in this case, it was a full bathroom. Still, she couldn’t entirely appreciate the amenities as she slowly sank to the floor on the soft rug, wrapped her arms around her knees, and cried softly.


	94. This is the best... Christmaaaaaa...

_**Wren’s POV**_

Three days? Does that mean they came with Jungkook? Why didn’t Jimin let me see them sooner? What if something had happened to me during my walking tour of Singapore yesterday? What would he have told them? 

I couldn’t decide how I felt about the knowledge that they’d been here and Jimin hadn’t told me. I mean, I understood that he wanted it to be a Christmas surprise, but I haven’t seen my Mom since Jimin and I got married; why would he make me wait for that? Not to mention all my siblings and their children... and his Dad and Julie and Chinmae?? I wanted to scream and slap him for keeping it from me, but... but I also wanted to kiss him breathless, for the evident care that had gone into all of the planning. 

I know he has to have rented this house for them, and I’m almost positive he sent the corporate jet to bring them here and has paid for rental cars and all of their expenses... and just the little bit I’ve seen of this house, holy shit... although I should admit that I still love our home better, it’s perfect for Jungkook and us... I wonder how long everyone is staying... 

Just as I was beginning to feel calm enough to go back out, there was a careful knock at the door, and I heard Jimin’s soft voice. “Wrennie... Wren-ah, are you all right? Can I come in?” He was speaking quietly and gently, and I sighed, stood up, then unlocked the door. I stepped back; he opened it, came in, and closed it behind himself. 

“Are... are you upset with me... Wren-ah?” He asked me, his gorgeous features written with anxiety and guilt. 

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him for a long moment, then lowered my arms, stepped up to him, and pinched one of his nipples. 

_**Jimin’s POV**_

“Ow!” I exclaimed after Wren pinched me, as she hadn’t held back one bit. "Damn, Wrennie...” I hissed as I lifted my hand to rub the sore nubbin through my shirt. 

“Big jerk!” She said, then turned her back to me and crossed her arms over her chest again. 

“Wren-ah,” I murmured to her as I stepped close and wrapped my arms around her, then pulled her tightly against me. “I’m sorry I made you wait, baby, but I wanted you to be surprised... I wanted this all to make a perfect Christmas. I wanted your family and my family to get to know each other, and for Chinmae to get used to all the strangers, and... well... I wanted you and Jungkook to spend some time together first, too... so we would know how to act when we were with your family... I wanted there to be as little tension as possible, so you wouldn’t have to worry about being uncomfortable...” 

Wren turned her head and looked at me in the mirror. “What do you mean, so you would know how to act?” 

I held her with one arm and lowered the other to rub my hand along her hip slowly. “I... I wanted you to love Jungkook, baby... I wanted to know whether you would accept a relationship with the two of us or not... if so, then we wouldn’t have to worry if he hugs you or kisses you while we’re here with them... and you kissing him made it pretty obvious what is going on, I think...” 

She turned around and slid her arms around my waist; her face lifted so she could look into my eyes. “But... but what if I didn’t want that...?” 

“Then I would have asked you if it was all right if I still had a relationship with him, aside from yours and mine... and you and he would be only friends now...” I lifted her, set her on the bathroom counter, and gently brushed a lock of hair behind her sweet little ear while she spread her legs so I could stand between them. 

“And... what if I’d told you I didn’t want you to... have that kind of relationship with him anymore?” She looked at me earnestly as she said it, and I frowned slightly. 

“Then... well, then I would have been sad to lose that with him, but you’re my wife, and I would do what made you happy.” Even though I already knew that Wren had accepted Jungkook, just the idea that she might not have hurt me, but... I was telling her the truth; I would have sacrificed my love relationship with him if she’d asked. “And, before you ask, yes, he would have accepted that too... we talked about it while we were planning this trip...” 

Wren blinked, and suddenly, her big blue eyes flooded with tears. “I... I would never have... even if I didn’t want to... I would never have made you not be with him...” 

“Oh, Wren! Baby... shh... don’t cry, honey... oh my god, you are such a sweetheart... come here, baby... shhh...” I held her close and cuddled her, then kissed her upturned lips softly. “I appreciate that, my silly tangerine, but none of that matters, ne? We are a family now, and your family knows... although they may not say so specifically... but it will become more apparent as the years wear on, and the three of us stay together.” 

She sighed softly and clung to me for a moment longer, then released her embrace to play with the buttons at the top of my shirt, her gaze lowering to watch as though they were the most exciting things in the Universe while I kept my arms around her in a loose hug. “I wanted to be... be mad at you, but... but this... this is the best... best... best Christmaaaaaa...” 

I laughed as she started to sob, my arms automatically tightening again, while she buried her face in the collar of my shirt. “Oh, my goodness, what a cutie... shh, baby, everything’s okay...” I rocked her slowly side to side on the counter and started to sing quietly to her when there was a knock at the door. 

“Jiminie? Wren-ah? Is everything all right?” It was Jungkook, sounding worried. 

“Is it all right if I let Jungkookie in, Wrennie?” I nuzzled her forehead, and she sniffled, then nodded. 

“Come in, Koo, everything’s fine...” 

The door opened, and I lifted my head, my eyes widening in surprise when I saw the entire family peering in the doorway behind Jungkook, Wren’s mother and Julie standing directly behind him, while the Aunties and Wren’s sisters were right behind them, with the men at the back. I started chuckling and lightly tickled Wren, causing her to giggle too, then whispered, “Look, baby... everyone is worried about you... you’re such a love, how could we not want you to be happy?” 

Wren turned her head and rested her cheek on my chest as I moved slightly so she could see them all. She let go of me with one of her arms and reached for Jungkook, making grabby hand motions, and he came to us immediately, the three of us wrapping each other in a group hug. If that didn’t make our situation clear, I wasn’t entirely sure what would, other than us coming right out and voicing it. 

Everyone outside the bathroom stood there for a long moment, then turned and went back to the kitchen, and Wren’s mom told us not to take too much longer, as the kids would be joining the rest of the family shortly. She pulled the door shut, leaving Jungkook, Wren, and I alone in the powder room. 

“I’m sorry we kept this a secret from you, Wren-ah,” Jungkook murmured while he slowly rubbed her back. 

She looked up at him and offered him a sweet smile. “It’s okay, Jungkook-ah, I understand.” 

“Yah! Why aren’t you pinching him??” I complained, then laughed when she rolled her eyes. “She pinched my nipple, and it still hurts!” I told him, and he snickered. 

“Because... hm... well, because I’m not mad anymore... if he’d been the one who came in first, I’d have pinched him!” Wren replied, causing both Jungkook and I to start laughing harder. 

“Aish, you really are a silly tangerine!” I said, then offered her a kiss, which she accepted, while sliding her hands into my hair. I love it when she does that; it sends shivers up and down my spine. 

“Mhm, but I'm your silly tangerine...” she whispered, then looked at Jungkook. “Yours and Papa’s...” 

Jungkook smiled and leaned down to kiss her, then the three of us left the bathroom to rejoin the families in the kitchen. 

_**Narrator’s POV**_

As the evening wore on, much more food and drinks were had, games were played, Wren received a tour of the two homes that Jimin had rented for everyone – they weren’t connected, but they were next door to each other, so going back and forth wasn’t a problem. 

Wren made a valiant effort not to burst into tears every ten minutes, and by the end of the night, she’d only cried about a billion times, as opposed to a zillion, by her reckoning. Of course, everyone told her they didn’t mind one bit, which also made her cry and caused Jungkook to pull her into his lap and cuddle her while Jimin watched warmly. If there were any doubts remaining about the nature of the connection between the three young people, they were slowly being dispelled by the easy way they interacted with each other and by how both Jimin and Jungkook treated her like their wife. 

Jimin and Jungkook weren’t nearly as demonstrative with each other. Still, periodically, they would slide their arms around each other, even if Wren wasn’t there, and no-one made any negative comments. 

Finally, it was time to decide who would be the winner of the name game, and everyone gathered in the living room again. When they’d started, Wren had made name tags out of the Christmas gift tags, so everyone was wearing one – of course, she had not played, since she knew everybody, and Jimin and Jungkook declined, since Jungkook had spent some time with the families and was somewhat familiar with them, while Jimin felt that he shouldn’t take advantage of having inside information – namely, Wren. 

“Okay, everyone, remove your name tags and put them in this jar,” Wren said as she stood up and walked around to gather the tags from them all. “Now, I’ll pull a name out and say it, then all of you have to show me who it is, okay? Are there any questions before we start?” 

Bobby, one of Mary’s boys, raised his hand. “I have a question, Auntie Wren... what if there’s a tie?” 

Wren beamed at the boy, which made him blush, and replied, “That is an excellent question, Bobby! If there is a tie, then I’ll think of some sort of tie-breaker question or something... does that sound fair?” 

Bobby nodded his head, still blushing, and Jimin murmured in Wren’s ear as she moved to sit on his lap, “I think you have an admirer...” 

Wren giggled and turned her head to nuzzle Jimin’s cheek. “I think you and Jungkook have more admirers than I do...” She grinned and settled against his chest as he chuckled, then she picked out the first name. 

As the game progressed, it became evident that everyone had worked hard to remember everyone else’s names, and there were no wrong people chosen, and when they came down to the last few, Bobby raised his hand again. 

“Yes, Bobby?” Wren asked as she had her hand in the jar, ready to draw out the next name. 

“What if everyone gets all of them right?” Bobby looked worried about what would happen with the prize, and Wren smiled warmly. 

“Well, I was sort of expecting that to happen, so I had Jimin and Jungkook get something for everybody... hopefully what I asked them to bring will be something everyone likes.” 

There were a few rumbles of ‘oh, I’m sure that won’t be a problem’ and ‘anything you chose is perfect for us, Wrennie’ comments, and Wren was the one who blushed. 

And, once all of the names were spoken, Bobby was right, and there had been no wrong guesses at all. 

Suddenly, Jungkook and Jimin came into the room, as they’d snuck out when Wren stood up to say the last couple of names, and they were carrying a large ice cream cake between them – purchased from the bakery Wren had told them she’d passed the previous day. 

There was a collective cheer, and soon, everyone was enjoying a piece of the cake, and there was even enough left for seconds, although since it was very late by that point, the adults decided it was best to put the rest of it in the freezer and have it the next day. Many groans of disappointment were heard from the boys and girls, but eventually, they’d all said good night, and the parents and children walked next door to get ready for bed and sleep. 

Wren stood at the door and watched them, then turned back around, yelping slightly when she bumped directly into Jimin’s chest. “Aish! How can you be so quiet, sometimes?” She looked up at him, and he smiled down at her as he slid his arms around her waist. 

“It’s a secret,” he replied, although he lifted a foot to show her he had taken off his shoes and was walking around in his socks. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that...” Wren giggled, then slid her arms around Jimin and leaned against him warmly. “I... thank you, Jimin-ah... this has been the best Christmas I’ve ever had...” 

Jimin chuckled softly and rubbed his hand up and down her back. “You are more than welcome, my beauty... I have to admit, I don’t think I’ll be able to top this next Christmas, but I’ll try...” 

Wren laughed and stood on tiptoe to kiss his soft lips. “Just... just love me... that will be all I need...” She brushed her fingers through his hair as he gazed into her eyes, then smiled as Jungkook appeared and hugged them both. And then she yawned widely. 

“Hm, I think it’s time for us to go home... are the other seats back in the SUV?” Jimin asked Jungkook, who nodded his head. “Okay, let’s go say goodnight to everyone and decide what time we’ll come back tomorrow.” 

He looked at Wren, who nodded her head, although she held his hand and stopped him from walking away. “Wae?” he said as he looked back at her. 

“How... how long will they be here?” When asked, a quiet tension in her voice. 

Jimin smiled and pulled her to him, then hugged her. “Two weeks, baby... we’ll see them every day, and we’ll even go to the airport to send them off when it’s time for them to go...” 

Wren blinked. “Two weeks? Oh... oh Jimin-ah... you’re amazing...” Wren hugged him tightly, and he rubbed her back as he felt her trembling. 

“Sweetheart... you’re the one who’s amazing, and you deserve all the happiness... and, I plan to make sure you get it...” Jimin murmured, then gently held her hand when she let him go. 

Everyone said goodnight, and soon, Wren, Jimin, Jungkook, and the Aunties and Uncles had piled in the SUV and went back to their condos and the house for the night. 

_**Jungkook’s POV**_

I’ve never thought of being in a car as being frustrating, but I can tell you that sitting next to Wren when she’s sleepy and snuggly... mmph. And, as she dozed with her cheek leaning on my shoulder (nyah nyah, Jimin-ah, she picked me!), that bastard slipped his hand under her dress and was teasing her. Which made her gasp, moan almost silently, put her hand on my thigh, and squeeze. And I could imagine her warm fingers curled around my cock. Fuck. Thank god it was dark, and the windows were darkened, so the street lights didn’t illuminate any of what was going on or the raging hard-on in my shorts. 

Then again, it’s not like any of the seats faced us, as they do in the limo, but still. The ride took almost half an hour. By the time we stopped to let the Aunties and Uncles out at their condos before Mister Choi drove us to the house, Wren had grabbed my arm and pulled my hand under her skirt too, which pushed her dress up her thighs and exposed her panties. She’d spread her legs wantonly for Jimin and me, and we’d led her to at least three, maybe four, quiet orgasms before we pulled into the driveway. And, to keep from making too much noise, she’d pressed her face against the back of my arm and would suck on it when she started to feel her climax arriving. Fuck. I’m going to have a damned hickey on my arm. 

She’s going to end up with them all over... no, no, I won’t really do that while her family is here, but she will definitely have some where no-one but she, Jimin, and I can see them. And I’d be willing to bet I’m not the only one giving them to her. 

Mr. Choi parked the car and got out, while Jimin and I brought Wren out the other side, then we bid him goodnight and took our sweetie into the house.


	95. Let's discuss Jungkook

_**Jimin’s POV** _

“But I want kisses like you made us promise...” Wren whined as I picked her up like a koala and got into the elevator with her and Jungkook, after I'd told her we were going straight to sleep. 

I laughed when he looked at her, then at me, pushed the button, and the lift began ascending. 

“She sounds like a spoiled little kid...” he murmured, then reached over and gently pinched one of her bottom cheeks. 

“Yah!” She complained, “I’m the baby; everyone has to give me what I want!” Wren started giggling, then sighed and hugged my shoulders, rested her forehead against my neck, and whispered, “I’m teasing... I’m happy with whatever anyone wants to give me.” 

Both Jungkook and I heard the sudden quiet in her voice, and he rubbed her back as we exited the lift and started down the corridor to the bedroom, while I cooed softly to her. 

“You’re tired, aren’t you, pretty girl?” I asked her when we’d entered the room, turned on a light, and I started to set her on her feet. 

She nodded her head and rubbed her eyes, then blinked owlishly at me while she yawned. “Mhm... but I still want Papa’s and your kisses... I don’t want to go to sleep without them... please?” 

I chuckled and leaned down to give her the first of many kisses, then murmured, “I’m sure Jungkookie will be as willing as I am to give you as many kisses as you want, baby... we do need to take a shower first, though, we’re all sticky from the humidity. Tomorrow, we’ll take our swimsuits when we go over to see our families, and we can get in the water.” 

Jungkook grinned and lightly squeezed Wren’s bottom. “Oooo, I can’t wait to see the look on everyone’s faces when they see you in that little postage stamp g-string!” 

“Yah! I’m not wearing that around anybody but you guys! My mom would kill me!!” That woke Wren up a bit more, and she was able to stand still so Jungkook and I could get her out of her dress and undergarments. 

“Well, I didn’t buy you anything else... maybe you’ll have to wear some of that jewelry instead...” I said while wiggling my eyebrows at her. 

“Oh my god, you two are incorrigible!” Wren scolded, causing Jungkook and me to giggle. “For your information, I purchased a few bathing suits while we were at Paragon... um... except I don’t know what happened to the clothes I bought... so maybe I don’t have any...” 

“Wren-ah,” I whispered as I quickly pulled her against my body while Jungkook undressed. “Mrs. Lee brought everything home with her... remember, we took all the bags to the car when you and she went into the salon to get your nails and feet done?” 

Jungkook came to us, and I handed her off to him, so he could snuggle her while they waited for me to disrobe. “That’s right, baby, everything is in the bags in the closet, you’ll just have to decide which one you want to wear tomorrow, and Mrs. Lee will get the rest of the clothes washed so that you can wear them.” He lowered his head and began to kiss her, and I stopped moving, so I could watch. 

_**Wren’s POV**_

I keep trying to fall back into my sad state, but Jimin and Jungkook are thwarting me at every turn, and... I can’t say I mind. Especially since I really do want to stop thinking of all of the reasons why everything is a lie. I mean, seriously... what man in his right mind would spend the kind of money that I know it must be costing Jimin to pay for our families to come to Singapore and stay for two weeks while renting houses for them; and covering all of their expenses... if he was planning to get rid of me? As I said before, that would be pretty stupid, and Jimin is not stupid by any means. 

I'm slowly starting to believe them both when they say they love me and want to be with me for the rest of our lives. I have already started imagining the mansion with the sounds of children’s laughter and running feet, and the three of us content with our chosen path. Please, God, now that I’ve started to allow myself to trust them... don’t let anything happen that will break it... okay? 

Anyway, so enough of the maudlin thoughts. 

Let’s discuss Jungkook. And his lips. And his fingers. And his arms and chest and abs. And his Jungcock. I can’t help but giggle and blush when I think of that nickname he has for it. Aish. 

So, there I was, being soothed by Mr. Jeon when suddenly I found myself lifted in his arms. Of course, I wrapped my arms and legs around him, and he held me while he kissed me... slowly and passionately. Like I said, his kisses are different from Jimin’s, but just as delicious. And while he kissed me, I could feel the evidence of his arousal nudging against my swollen petals, the broad glans gently requesting entry. I squirmed in his arms, trying to push myself onto him, so he lowered me a bit, a groan passing from his opened mouth to mine as he slid in, while I moaned and trembled in his arms. 

I was sure Jimin was watching as Jungkook began thrusting his hips slowly, sheathing his thick length more deeply inside me, although I didn’t know if Jimin would join us or be content to observe. I discovered the answer when Jungkook turned and walked to the bed, then crawled onto it, one arm still wrapped around my waist to keep me from falling away from him, while the other supported our weight as he moved further onto the mattress. 

“Mine,” Jungkook whispered to me as he broke the kiss, before pressing his mouth to the curve of my neck and covering me fully with his body. He began a slow rhythm while I clung to him, my breath panting past my lips while my toes curled as I kept my legs wrapped around his hips. He pulled out of me, and I whimpered, but he calmed me with another kiss, his voice warm and deep as he murmured, “Mine...” 

I gasped when he nipped my neck, then slid his tongue into the hollow of my collarbone, which is one of my most sensitive places, and my hips rose while I whined again, causing him to chuckle. 

_**Jungkook’s POV**_

I love how easily she responds to me; how obvious it is she wants me as much as I want her. I know she is Jimin’s wife, and I know that he loves her deeply and she him, but for the moment, I am who she sees, who she needs. I am aware that Jimin has settled near us and is playing the voyeur rather than joining our lovemaking. While I would gladly welcome his participation, as would Wren, I am also not unhappy that he isn’t... and I won’t ask until I’ve sated my desire for this little morsel of a girl. Fuck, she’s perfect. 

“Mine,” I murmured as I continued to kiss her skin, flicking my tongue out to taste her flesh, salty from the day’s perspiration. I’ve heard it said, usually in jest, that women don’t ‘sweat,’ they ‘glow’... and I can honestly say that in Wren’s case, it’s true; there is no jesting involved. She glows with a shine from within that is only enhanced when her skin glistens with moisture, whether from the humidity, swimming or during a shower or bath. Every drop of water that pearls on her is another beautiful jewel, adorning her with prisms of color when she moves. 

Yes, the feelings that I had begun to have for her in Seoul those months ago have grown into love, even after only spending the last few days with her. She captured my heart, just as she captured Jimin’s... I only hope that he and I can atone for the pain we caused her for so long. She deserves nothing but beauty, love, and happiness. 

_**Narrator’s POV**_

Jungkook nuzzled at each of Wren’s collarbones, then pressed warm kisses down her chest until his lips met one of her tight nipples. He opened his mouth and licked the flat of his tongue over the taut pebble, bringing another whimper from Wren’s parted lips, which was answered by a chuckle from his. “This cute little thing... mine,” he whispered, keeping his mouth hovering over the nubbin, so each word was spoken against that sensitive place. 

“Jungkook-ahhhhhhhh...” Wren gasped as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist, placed her feet on the bed, then tried to lift her hips higher and rub herself against his cock. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” he chided her gently, as he pressed her body back to the bed with a careful hand. “Lie still... and Jungkook isn’t here right now, baby girl...” His voice had taken on the thick molasses quality that she craved and was tinged with the deeper, darker toffee flavor. And he was wearing one of his less feral expressions, but the beast was still there, just below the surface of his gorgeous dark chocolate gaze. 

“S-sorry, Papa...” Wren whispered, and Jungkook quickly leaned up to offer her a sweet, loving kiss, having seen the sudden apprehension written on her own exquisite face. 

“No, no, baby girl, you don’t need to apologize... it’s all right, sweetheart... relax and let Papa show you how much he loves you, hm?” He waited until he saw Wren’s lips curve into a little smile, then nudged his nose tip against hers before lowering his mouth to start suckling at her other nipple. 

He spent long enough moving between one, then the other, that Wren was gasping, moaning, and writhing beneath him again, unable to keep herself from trying to feel his cock tip teasing along her slick petals. He chuckled darkly as he lifted his head and looked at her, her pupils wide with arousal, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip. “You’re my good girl, aren’t you, sweetie?” Jungkook whispered as he leaned up to kiss her again, then moved to slowly begin kissing down her torso. 

“Mhm,” Wren hummed in response, moaned quietly as she felt him push her thighs widely apart, then the touch of his lips barely brushing her naked cunny. 

“Mmm, what’s this?” Jungkook murmured, his breath hot and humid against her swollen nethers. “A sweet, juicy pussy... Mine... look how wet you are, baby girl... your little kitty is drenched and needy... poor little thing...” Each of his words was followed by a soft, tender kiss to a different place on her labia. “Remember what I told you in the car, baby girl? Move my mouth where you need it, beautiful... show me what you want me to do for you... tell me what you need...” 

Wren whimpered, then heard a moan from nearby, and not from Jungkook. She turned her head and peeped open her eyes to find Jimin sitting in the recliner beside the bed, his thick cock in his hand as he slowly stroked his length, his gorgeous face filled with lust and love. “Daddy...” she whispered, and he smiled at her. 

“Yes, baby?” Jimin whispered back, the smile becoming a grin when she squealed suddenly because Jungkook had flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. 

“I... I love you, Daddy...” She held his gaze for a long moment, waiting for his response. 

“I love you, too, baby,” Jimin replied, after licking his lips. 

She gasped, then turned her attention back to the dark-haired man lying between her legs, her fingers sinking into his hair, then tugging gently to pull his mouth more fully against her mons. “L-lick... lick my c-clit... P-Papa... ohhhhhhgodddddddddddddyessssssss...” Her voice dissolved into deep moans as Jungkook did what she’d requested. 

_**Jimin’s POV**_

I sat in the recliner next to the bed and feasted my eyes upon the sight of my gorgeous lover claiming my beautiful wife, again surprised that I felt no jealousy, other than that of wanting to be him at this moment. I knew what he was feeling, how my Wren writhed underneath him, how her soft cries of pleasure would lift his heart and stoke his need, and each time he told her she was his, staking his claim on her body and part of her heart, I smiled. 

It was like watching my own personal porno flick... fuck... I wanted to get out of the chair, get on the bed, and push him out of the way so I could lick and kiss her sweet cunny, hear her cries of bliss calling my name, but I wanted to see the two of them together even more. This... this was every one of my secret wishes come true... that there would be happiness for the three of us together. Witnessing the truth of it coming to fruition filled my soul with joy... and not a little lust. 

Jungkook ate my beauty with abandon, licking and sucking her clit until she mewled like a kitten, then begged for him to stop. I saw his expression when he did, when he sat back on his knees between her spread thighs and swiped the back of his hand over his mouth, his eyes dark with lust. I’d seen him like that many times, and... well, she would soon discover what it was like to awaken that beast inside of him. I would have worried, except one thing I’d learned about Jungkook over the years is, no matter how far gone I think he is, he is never too far that he isn’t paying careful attention. 

I watched him as he grinned at her, his wolfish expression bringing a whimper from Wren’s throat, and his voice was thick and dark when he growled, “Roll over and get on your elbows and knees, baby girl... Papa wants to give you a dirty licking...” 

I saw Wren’s eyes widen, and I know mine did too, and I waited to see what she’d do, considering her feelings about that kind of play when she hadn’t had a shower or bath, or even a chance to freshen up a little. 

“But... but Papa... I... I haven’t... I mean...” Wren stuttered. 

I considered intervening, but... well, as I said, I trust him implicitly, but I also know him... she needs to learn to know him and what he expects. 

I watched his countenance darken further, then shuddered when his voice came out as a low snarl. “Babygirl... I don’t like to repeat myself... do as I told you...” 

If he’d been talking to me, I’d have been on my knees in an instant, but she hadn’t had enough experience with him to know, and I was ready to stop him if he started to scare her too badly. 

“But... Papa...” She still hadn’t moved, and I watched as he suddenly grabbed her ankles, pushed her legs toward her chest, then rolled her over. Before she had the chance to react, he landed a couple of hard swats against her ass, pinkening each cheek, then lifted her into the position he had told her to get in. 

“Bad girl! Do as I say when I tell you!!” He spanked her a few more times until she was squealing (I wasn’t kidding when I told her he spanks harder than I do), then left her with her stinging butt up in the air, reached for the bedside table drawer, and pulled out a bottle of flavored lube. “That’s what this stuff is for, babygirl... so Papa can do this, and you’ll taste sweet, even if you haven’t washed...” He had held the bottle toward her face so she could see it, then he growled, “Do you need me to warm your bottom more before I start?” 

Both Jungkook and I waited to hear her answer, both of us observing her to make sure she didn’t start to break down, and I don’t know if he was as surprised as I was, but I was shocked when she shook her head. “N-N-N-No... P-P-P-Papa,” her voice soft and tense as she turned her face away from both of our gazes. 

Uh oh...


	96. How do safewords work?

_**Wren’s POV**_

Why do I keep doing this stupid shit? Why am I so fucking stubborn? Would it have been that difficult to roll over and let Jungkook do what he wanted, even if it kind of icks me out because I haven’t washed since we got out of bed? I mean... it’s not like... well, I don’t want to be indelicate, but there hasn’t been any action of the outgoing kind back there today, so... I'm not /really/ dirty... but... I don’t know; I just really prefer to be clean before anyone pokes their tongue up my butt. I mean, no-one else besides Jimin or Jungkook will be doing that, but still... flavored lube or no... it still... I... don’t like the idea of it... 

But... is that something I should use my safeword for? Like... safewords are to keep you safe, not for stupid shit like this... right? I mean, it’s not like he’s going to beat me with a rubber hose or cut me with razors or something bad... he just... fuck... what he was doing felt so good... and... and it was apparent that both he and Jimin were enjoying it... and look what I did... stupid, stupid Wren... would it really be that bad...? Just give in, you know it will feel good... even if you are worried about... well, except you know that’s not likely to happen, you’ve read all about it... just... just let him do it, it’s what he wants... it’s what both of them want... they’ve done so much for you... just... just let him... 

And, of course, as much as I tried to hold back, I couldn’t stop the tears that began to slip from behind my closed eyelids, so I bunched the sheet up to my face and hid, and when Jungkook asked me if I wanted more spanking, I... I tried to say yes, but... but I couldn’t. 

_**Narrator’s POV**_

“Hey... Wren-ah? Baby? Honey, are you all right?” Jungkook set the bottle back in the drawer, then moved to lie down beside Wren while gently rubbing his hand up and down her back. “Sweetheart, you can lay down... what’s wrong, baby?” 

Jimin stopped stroking his length and set his hand on his thigh, but didn’t move from the chair, wanting to see what Wren’s reaction to Jungkook’s care would be. His expression changed from one of worry to a smile as he saw her immediately turn toward the dark-haired young man and lie beside him, then cuddle against him, after throwing her arm and leg over his side, startling a chuckle out of him. 

“Pretty babygirl... tell Papa what’s wrong,” Jungkook murmured, his voice taking on the molasses flavor, with none of the toffee for the moment, and he could feel Wren relax further against him. 

“Nothing's wrong, P-Papa, I... I just... I just really don’t... don’t like the idea of... of that... when I’m not clean, except... except I... I don’t know if it’s okay for me to use my safeword for stuff like that... stuff that isn’t going to harm me, but just makes me feel weird...” Wren had been speaking her words into the hollow of Jungkook’s throat, but when she finished, she tilted her head back and looked at him, her big blue eyes shining with tears. 

“Oh my god, you cute little thing, you... what a good girl for being able to tell me that; I’m so proud of you! I think your Daddy and I are going to have to explain some things to you soon, sweetie, but just know that any time you don’t feel good about anything, even if it seems like it shouldn’t be a big deal, yes, you can use your safeword. Your Daddy and I both want you to... we don’t want to do anything that will make you feel weird or uncomfortable unless it’s something you want to try... okay?” Jungkook snuggled her close and pressed kisses all over her face, causing her to giggle. 

“Okay, Papa,” Wren replied, a highly relieved expression crossing her face, which brought another chuckle and more kisses from the young man. 

“Hm... so... would you be comfortable with me giving you a dirty licking if I washed you up a little, first?” Jungkook rubbed her bottom, soothing the sting, a smile curving his perfect lips when she nodded. 

He lifted his head and looked toward Jimin, who was still sitting in the chair and smiling warmly at his two beauties. “I think if we’re going to do that, we may as well all take a shower, ne? And then I’ll lick you until you can’t cum anymore, babygirl,” Jungkook lowered his head and whispered that in her ear, using his thick, sweet toffee voice, while he slipped his fingers between her legs and stroked them over her swollen labia. 

A short while later, the three lovers were in the large shower with Wren lying over Jungkook’s lap while he sat on the bench. She’d been shampooed, conditioned, washed and rinsed, and was now receiving a spanking with his hand, his large palm connecting smartly with her wet rear. 

“OUCH! OWOWOWOW!!!!! OWWWWWW PAPAAAAAAAA!!!!! OWWIEOWWIEOWWIEEEEEE!!!” Wren cried as she flailed her arms and legs, each swat bringing a darker red blush to her sweet bottom. 

“This is what happens when naughty girls sass their Daddies!!” Jungkook scolded, punctuating his words with more smacks. 

“I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY PAPAAAAAAAOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!” Wren wailed, sobbing, “PLEASE, PAPAAAAAA!!! I’M SORRRYYYYY!!!!!” 

Jimin stood under the water, rinsing himself off. However, he was watching Wren carefully, gauging her reactions to Jungkook's harder spanking, until he saw Jungkook stop, quickly stand up, then pull Wren into a hug, holding her tightly so she wouldn’t fall, but not letting her sore backside touch against anything. “You’re forgiven, babygirl...” The dark-haired man murmured to the beauty while she wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him and wept. 

Wren tilted her head back, and Jungkook sidled toward the fall of water that Jimin had just vacated, then cupped some of the warm liquid in his hand. “Okay, babydoll, let me wash your face... good girl...” He rinsed the tears and mess from her skin, then started to move her away from the water again, but she stopped him before he could take more than a step or two. 

Both Jimin and Jungkook watched Wren curiously as she sniffled and hiccupped, her tears slowing, then took Jungkook’s wrist and pushed his arm down. Standing on tiptoe, she hung onto him with one arm, spread her legs a little bit, then pulled his arm back up so his fingers were rubbing against her soft pussy. “M-My... my k-k-k-kitty n-n-needs... n-n-needs p-p-p-petting... p-p-please....” 

“Oh god, baby, come here... sweet girl...” Jungkook went back to sit on the bench, this time joined by Jimin, and he held his arm gently around Wren’s waist while she stood in front of him, then he slowly stroked her swollen petals. “My goodness, sweetness, being spanked like that makes you so wet!” 

Wren rested her hands on Jungkook’s shoulders and leaned toward him, then pressed her forehead against his, sighing as his touch thrilled her. “I... I don’t think it would work if... if I was really in trouble... but... but that... what we did... that makes me so hot...” 

Jimin and Jungkook chuckled softly, and Jimin reached around to rub his fingers over Wren’s sore cheeks lightly. “You and your K-Drama ideas... I had no idea my sweet little wife was such a kinky girl...” 

_**Jimin’s POV**_

The words came out of my mouth, and I watched Wren’s pretty smile flee, then her sweet bottom lip began to tremble. “Uh oh, oh, Wren honey... come here, baby, I’m sorry... shh shh shh...” I quickly stood up and picked her up in my arms as Jungkook let her go, then I walked out of the shower, heedless of the fact that she and I were still wet. I took her into the bedroom, over to the recliner, and sat, carefully setting her in my lap to keep as much pressure from her aching bottom as possible. 

“Oh, my sweet, sweet little love... I’m so sorry, honey... I’m sorry it’s taken me all this time to start to learn these things about you... hush, baby, everything’s okay...” I rocked her slowly, then turned on the vibrations, smiling as I felt her body begin to relax in my arms. “I think a certain cute little tangerine has had enough excitement for today, and that’s part of why she’s so emotional, ne?” 

Jungkook came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist while drying his hair with another, and sat in the recliner next to Wren and me. “Is there anything I can do to help you feel better, Wren-ah?” 

Wren sniffled, reached her hand toward him, and he took it gently, then slowly rubbed her palm with his thumb tip. 

“Yesu, you’re so fragile... I just want to snuggle you and keep you safe, but I’m the one who keeps making you cry...” I whispered to her. 

“It’s okay, Jimin-ah... you’re... you’re right... today was... was a lot... especially after the last couple of days, and mostly yesterday... that was awful... I... I just... just wanted to die... it’s... it’s hard to get over that... sometimes...” Wren whispered, and I could feel her hot tears dripping onto my skin. 

I held her tightly and whispered soft words to her while Jungkook held her hand until she’d calmed down and fallen mostly asleep. He stood up and took her from me, a quiet complaint issuing from her lips as she felt herself lifted from my warm embrace, her eyes fluttering open slightly as she looked from me to him, then sighed softly and snuggled against his chest. He took her to the bed, I joined them, and the three of us fell asleep.


	97. The calm before...

_**Wren’s POV - time skip to April**_

Isn’t it interesting how things turn out sometimes? 

Jimin, Jungkook, and I spent the next two weeks with my family, going to the house and spending the day, hanging out in the water, or going to various amusement parks. Of course, we visited the botanical gardens and the Gardens by the Bay, which made my mom and I happy, but sad too because we both missed my Dad. John turned out to be a great guy; I like him a lot and thoroughly approve of him as my mother’s boyfriend. 

The kids were amazingly well-behaved and versatile for being teenagers, and there was only a little bit of bickering or typical teenage angst, and all of them adored Chinmae. He thought it was pretty nifty that he had so many people who were willing to hold him whenever he wanted, but he kept gravitating most to me whenever we were around... which made me feel so happy. 

I found out that Jimin had called my mom and asked her about my childhood... and he told her about what had happened, how horribly he’d treated me for the past three years, which explained why she kept watching the interactions between him and me so carefully. I discovered that he'd told her because they disappeared to one of the home offices while the rest of us were playing charades, and they were gone for long enough that all of us were wondering what was going on... when I went to find them, I found Jimin with a handprint on his cheek, ala my Mother Lion... he admitted that he deserved that and worse. I didn’t contradict him, although I was really glad that my Dad wasn’t around right then, or I might have been visiting Jimin in the hospital rather than putting a cool compress on his face. My mom did tell him that he’d best behave or she’d send Bill after him. Even though Jimin is this scary mobster kind of guy, when she said that, he blanched and looked fairly worried... my brother Bill isn’t typically a frightening guy, but he’s big and burly, and it’s obvious he could do some damage if he wanted to. 

One of the funniest things I’ve ever seen was when Jungkook and Jimin learned how to play lawn croquet. I thought at one point that Jimin was going to conk Jungkook over the head with his mallet because, as usual, Jungkook caught on to the game immediately and started thoroughly trouncing Jimin... and gloating about it. Of course, I was laughing, which didn’t help, and one of the games ended with Jimin chasing Jungkook around the yard, through the house, then back around the yard, waving his mallet wildly and cursing in Korean. I actually had to lie down on the grass; I was laughing so hard. Chinmae thought that was the perfect opportunity to come over and lay on top of me, and after a few minutes, he fell asleep. When the hilarity finally calmed down, and Jimin came to see where I was, he started to cry. Sometimes, he catches me by surprise when he becomes emotional like that. Of course, what do you think I did in response to that? Yep, you guessed it... everyone else went in the house while Jimin and Jungkook came to lie down with me, both of them petting Chinmae and me, and we stayed like that for a little bit, just enjoying the sweetness of the moment. 

My mom brought a scrapbook from when I was growing up – I guess Jimin had asked to see some pictures of me when I was younger – and of course, everyone had to sit around and ooh and aah about them, including the Aunties and Uncles. There were the pictures of my piano recitals with me in the fancy dresses, and my hair was done up – Jimin said I looked like a Princess in every one... remember my thinking I was a Princess, and he was my Knight in Shining Armor? That’s what I thought of when he said that. There were pictures of me at the various school functions I’d attended – dances, parties, talent shows – and in a couple of them were the two boys I’d dated... Jimin tried not to get jealous, but I could see his lips compress, and he quickly paged past those pictures – it was adorable. Jimin asked Jungkook to stay at the house with my family that night, and his lovemaking was a bit rougher than usual when we went to bed, but he cuddled me afterward and soothed me with a gentle bath. Of course, he didn’t seriously hurt me, but I was definitely sore the next day... the animal. I wouldn’t have changed him for the world. 

I still don’t know if my mom told my brothers and sisters about what happened to me, but no one commented about the scars on my arms and legs when we’d swim. To be fair, Doctor Chen had given me some cream that significantly reduces the appearance of them, and I’d been using it diligently since the wounds had healed, so most of the ones that were visible to anyone else were almost non-existent. Still, my skin tanned differently in those areas, so I slathered myself with sunblock to keep from looking like someone had tried to play connect the dots on my body. 

The bathing suits I’d purchased at the mall were all one piece and covered my entire torso from my neck to my butt, so that helped, although one of them was this sexy little black number with see-through panels... Jimin saw that one, found an excuse to get me away from everyone, then dragged me into the bedroom that Jungkook was using while he was there, and used me to mess up the bed. Jungkook came to find us, and when Jimin opened the door with a sheepish grin on his face, Jungkook rolled his eyes, then joined us. I’m positive everyone knew what was going on between the three of us at that point, but when we came out to the kitchen after a fair amount of time had passed, no-one commented. I did see a grin or two exchanged between my sisters, and Bill caught my eye and snickered. Aish. 

After the first couple of days, once I became used to the idea that my family was there, I decided to try playing the piano... whoever owns the house has a baby grand in the formal living room... so, I sat down while everyone was outside at the pool, then slowly picked out the song that Jimin had been singing to me... Jungkook had started singing it to me too, so at any given time, one or both of them would be holding me and treating me to the sound of their ethereal voices. Unlike my namesake bird, I can’t sing a lick, but as I futzed around on the keys, I realized I could play again. So, as I became more comfortable, I started playing songs I’d memorized over the years. I didn’t even know, but the sound of the music had wafted outside – I mean, I wasn’t paying attention; otherwise, it would have occurred to me – and eventually, everyone was in the formal living room, sitting on the couches, and just watching me play. 

I finished a song and started to close the keyboard cover when I felt a hand brush over the back of my shoulder, startling a yelp from me, which caused everyone to laugh, and when I looked, it was Jimin, smiling softly at me. He asked if I would try to play our song, and I did... and he and Jungkook began to sing... I didn’t realize tears were trailing down my cheeks until the song was over, but when I lifted my hand to brush at what was tickling my face, I felt the warm wetness, and when I looked at my Mom, she was crying too. Of course, Jimin and Jungkook sat beside me on the piano bench and hugged me tightly, and everyone thanked me for the mini-concert. That’s part of why I don’t think my Mom told anyone else about the attack, because no-one said anything like 'oh, it's so good you can play again.' I know the Aunties and Uncles were thinking it, but we’d discovered that my family all knew enough Korean to understand most of what was being said – including the cuss words that Jimin had been yelling at Jungkook – so, everyone was pretty careful about what they said in front of my family, after that. 

Oh, and turns out that Jimin asked my mom about my ‘nest’ too, and she told him when I’d started doing it. And, she told him that I’d snuggled with my favorite stuffed animal during the days when I was younger, so when we went to one of the amusement parks the next time, he had Jungkook play a game and win me a bear. Which I named Jikook, sprayed with their and my cologne, and kept in my nest... although I hardly ever go in there anymore, because anytime I need comfort now, one or both of them is there to hold me, rather than me having to hide. 

We watched the fireworks, and light projection shows at Marina Bay for New Year’s Eve and on New Year’s Day... Jimin and I reaffirmed our marriage vows. Which was a complete surprise for me. 

He’d brought my hairstylist and manicurist from Seoul – well, the ones I’d been seeing before the attack – so they could do my hair and nails that morning, and I discovered he’d also had my wedding dress brought with them. Apparently, Hyun Ajumma had used the measurements from when we’d shopped at Paragon, and had taken the dress to a seamstress in Singapore, who altered the dress since I hadn’t gained all my weight back yet. It fit like a glove. I looked like a Princess. And this time, Jimin helped me wear his mother’s bracelet, and he smiled and cried at the same time as he kissed my wrist. 

And then, I found out the reason why he and Jungkook had been MIA while I was wandering around the streets, when he opened the box with the earrings and necklace he’d matched to the bracelet. I’d loved the diamond and sapphire set he’d given me for our first wedding, even though there had been no love in the gift, but these... I forgave him all over again when I realized how much care had gone into finding them. He and Jungkook had told me the story about finding the jeweler and not being able to keep their phones with them, and no clocks, so I couldn’t stay upset anyway. 

Naturally, I cried. Hell, everybody cried. It was wonderful. I’ve never felt so loved in my entire life, and believe me, I’ve felt plenty of love over the years. 

At the end of the two weeks, Jimin and I accompanied Jungkook and the families to the airport, where they boarded our sizeable corporate jet and headed back to the various points on the globe that they came from. I cried. Jimin promised me that we would see all of them again, and that it wouldn’t be years in between, and I’d even see my mom when we went back to Seoul for Chinmae’s birthday in March. 

We spent the rest of January and February doing every touristy thing there was to do in Singapore, spent lots of time at and in our pool, in our bed, laying on the grass in the yard while Mr. Toad hopped around us – it was kind of weird, he sort of became like a dog... Jimin said we should get him a collar and leash... can you imagine me walking a toad down the street? Hahaha. 

Oh, I did have a monthly visitor, so there is no bun in the oven for the moment, which is good. Especially now that... well... things aren’t good any longer... and I don’t know if they ever will be again. 

_**Narrator’s PO** **V**_ _**\- Flashback** _

Jimin and Wren flew back to Seoul at the beginning of March to celebrate Chinmae’s birthday, which was the fourth. The original plan was to spend the month of March and the first half of April at home, then go to Taiwan a few days before Wren’s birthday for the rest of their vacation. The two of them had started researching what to do while they were in Taiwan when they were still in Singapore, and there was so much that they decided not to rent a house, but to stay in local hotels and bed and breakfasts wherever they planned to do any sight-seeing. 

They arrived in Seoul early on March first, and spent the next day getting reacquainted with the household staff, visiting the office where Jimin said hello to everyone, and they all stared at him like he was an imposter. Wren couldn’t help giggling, which earned her a trip over his knee in his office a little while later, but ended with her gasping while he kissed her and held her while she recovered from her high. They visited with Taemin and Jongin, and Jungkook came to join the four of them for lunch, then accompanied Wren and Jimin back to the mansion. 

Jimin’s Dad and Julie brought Chinmae home, and everyone was settled and happy. On the third, Wren went to one of the local malls with Mrs. Lee and Mrs. Kim to buy presents for Chinmae and see if there were any clothes she wanted to purchase to take with her to Taiwan. She did buy a few, and some sexy little lingerie items to tease Jimin with, and when the ladies arrived back at the house, Wren’s mother and John were there, having just come from the airport. That evening was spent catching up, even though it hadn’t been long since they’d seen each other, and the next day there was a party for Chinmae’s birthday. 

As he was in daycare for some part of every day, his playmates were invited, and all of the adults had their hands full with the thirty toddlers who were roaming around and trying to get into everything. The magician who’d been hired tried to keep their attention and utterly failed. The bouncy castle was a huge success, and somehow, there were no injuries. And, once the party was over, the adults collapsed on the sofas in the living room, while Chinmae fell asleep on Jimin’s chest, exhausted from the excitement of the day.


	98. That's Taehyung...

Three weeks later, a day before they were scheduled to leave for Taiwan, Wren woke up to find herself alone in bed. She sat up and listened, expecting to hear the shower running or Jimin humming while he shaved, but there was silence. A smile curved her lips when she imagined he was playing with Chinmae, so she got up, performed her morning routine, wore a pair of jeans, a sweater, and her house slippers, and went looking for him. Her stomach growled, but she decided she’d wait to eat, as she wanted to see two of her three favorite men, but as she entered Chinmae’s bedroom, neither of them were there. 

She walked down the hall to one of the living rooms, but still no little boy and gorgeous man, then finally went to the kitchen. There she saw Mrs. Kim, busily cooking breakfast for Wren, as Mr. Kim had notified his wife that the young woman was on her way down. 

“Good morning, Chinsun Ajumma; how are you? Have you seen Jimin and Chinmae?” Wren asked. 

Mrs. Kim flashed a warm smile at Wren as she finished cooking the eggs, then placed them on a plate with toast and jam before setting the plate at the kitchen table. “Good morning, Wren-ah,” the woman replied – Wren had requested that all of the staff call her by her first name, and Jimin had agreed to it - “yes, Mr. Park said he would spend the day at work, and he dropped Chinmae off at his daycare on the way.” 

Wren blinked as she digested that information since he hadn’t mentioned anything to her, but he'd been very busy and more distant than usual, so she assumed there were issues at work. She wondered if she should go visit him, in case she could help since she was still the Director of Finance, but then decided he would ask her if he needed her. She ate her breakfast, then decided to call and let him know that she would pick Chinmae up early and bring him home, because she wanted to spend some time with him before they left for the last leg of their vacation. He didn’t answer the phone, which surprised her a bit, as he had gotten in the habit of picking up all of her calls, but she imagined he was probably in a meeting and would call her back when he was free. She texted Jimin the message in case he didn't check his voicemail, then went out to her car and drove to the daycare to get her baby. 

She brought him home and spent the next few hours watching various children’s shows on TV, reading him books, playing his favorite little games, and generally enjoying every second that she could. She knew she would miss him while she and Jimin were gone again, but she looked forward to further strengthening the bond between them and knew that once they returned to Seoul, they would be unlikely to be gone for so long any other time they traveled, and would most likely take their children with them when they did. 

Jimin came home a little later than Wren was expecting, and he greeted Chinmae with a big hug and kiss, but he only gave her a cursory glance, then went to their room to freshen up from the day. He ate dinner with her and Chinmae, and as soon as dinner was finished, Jimin went to the study and shut the door, leaving Wren to wonder what was going on. She gave Chinmae his nighttime bath, read him his bedtime story, put him to sleep, then went to Jimin’s study, and knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” he said, his voice muffled by the thick wood of the door. 

Wren opened the door, entered, then walked toward the desk Jimin sat behind, smiling as she gazed at him. “You look very hot with those glasses on, Mr. Park... would you perhaps like to play with your ‘secretary,’ Miss La Voix, a bit?” She moved to stand beside his chair and gently stroked her fingers through his soft blonde hair, but he lifted his hand and slapped hers away – not too roughly, but definitely not in a friendly manner. 

“No, I don’t have time to play your stupid, immature games, Wren. What did you want?” Jimin hadn’t looked at her, and she blinked, then gulped slightly, before replying. 

“O-Okay... uh... are... aren’t we leaving for Taiwan tomorrow morning? Shouldn’t we be packing?” 

Jimin still didn’t look at her as he answered, “No, we are not, so no, we shouldn’t.” 

Wren tilted her head and frowned, then lightly brushed her fingertips over Jimin’s cheek, her voice soft as she asked, “Jimin-ah... is something wrong? Is something going on at the company?” 

She watched as Jimin clenched his jaw, then took a deep breath, although he still didn’t lift his gaze to hers. “No, nothing is wrong. Nothing is going on at the company.” He gritted his teeth, then said, his voice tight and seething, “I am busy, Wren. Please leave me alone.” 

“Uh... okay...” Wren murmured, then turned to walk out of the room, looking back over her shoulder just before she passed through the doorway. Jimin was glaring at her hard enough that she felt her heart crack, and tears filled her eyes when he growled at her. 

“And close the fucking door.” 

She didn’t reply but did as he’d said, then went to their room and dressed for sleep. Lying in bed in the darkness, she felt hot tears slipping from her eyes as she tried to understand what was happening, but she could come up with no plausible explanation for Jimin’s attitude, other then that something very wrong was going on with the company. 

She had fallen asleep by the time he came to bed, although she wasn’t actually sure that he even had, and the next morning, he was gone by the time she woke up. That night, and for the next few nights as well, he didn’t come home. When the weekend came, and she hadn't heard from him, Wren was frantic, trying to call and text him, but he wouldn’t answer. She’d finally gotten in her car and driven to the office on Saturday morning, terrified that something had happened to him. 

She’d called Jungkook, who also hadn’t answered her calls or texts, which frightened her more, as he hadn’t been to the mansion since Jimin had started going to the company building, and she was beginning to suspect that she wasn’t going to like whatever was going on. 

She arrived at the office, parked in the underground car park, then took the elevator to the top floor where Jimin’s office was, before walking down the hallway and stopping in front of the closed door. Memories of the first day she’d worked as his assistant immediately popped into her head, and she couldn’t help but smile. She’d been so angry at him after she’d realized he’d let her stand outside for all those hours, but... when she thought about it now, it was pretty funny. And, he’d admitted that he wouldn’t have fired her if she’d left, he just wanted to see how stubborn she was, and she’d showed him. 

She took a deep breath, then, without knocking, opened the door and walked in. She’d been half expecting to find him in flagrante with Jungkook or some woman, but all she saw was Jimin sitting at his desk, working on his laptop, and he was alone. She’d startled him when she opened the door, and he stared at her with a surprised expression on his face for a moment, before the look disappeared and his countenance darkened. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked coldly, then turned his attention back to his laptop. 

“I came to find out what the fuck is going on,” Wren replied, deciding not to be a pushover, even though his words and cold tone had hurt her. 

“Nothing is going on. Get the fuck out.” Jimin said, not looking at her. 

“I will not,” she said as she closed the door and walked toward his desk. “Not until you tell me why the fuck you’ve been treating me like shit again... what the fuck, Jimin?” If he were going to curse at her, she would give as good as she got. 

He obviously wasn’t expecting her to defy him, as he lifted his gaze to hers for a brief moment, his stare cold enough to freeze fire, but then he looked back at his laptop. “I don’t have time for your attitude, Wren. Get the fuck out of my office and go home.” 

“NO!” Wren yelled, slamming her hand on his desk and shocking him into motion. 

He jumped up from his chair, grabbed her wrist, and started pushing her toward the door. “I said, get the fuck out of my office and go home...” Jimin snarled, his dark hazel gaze sparking with fury. 

_**Wren’s POV**_

“WHY? SO YOU CAN BRING ONE OF YOUR WHORES OVER HERE AND FUCK HER??” I yelled back. Where that came from, I had no idea, although the more I thought about it, the more it wouldn’t surprise me if he was fucking someone else because he hadn’t been in my bed with me. 

I saw him raise his hand, then heard and felt the sting of the slap he landed on my cheek, his grip on my wrist keeping me from falling to the floor. “IF THERE IS ANY WHORE HERE, IT’S YOU!” He screamed back at me. 

I grabbed his hand that was holding my wrist and dug my nails in, bringing a hiss of pain from him, and he let go. I pushed him as hard as I could, causing him to back up a few feet, so there was some distance between us. I didn’t even care that he’d slapped me; his words were ringing in my ears more than the sting was. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN???” I shrieked. 

“IT MEANS EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK IT MEANS, YOU FUCKING SLUT! IN FACT, DON’T FUCKING GO TO THE MANSION, GO TO YOUR BOYFRIEND! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME IN MY HOUSE ANY LONGER! AND, YOU’RE FUCKING FIRED!!!” 

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at him in shock, and my anger disappeared. “What boyfriend?” I asked him quietly. “And why am I fired? And where will I go? I live with you; we’re married!” 

His anger was still simmering, but he matched my quiet state, his voice shivering with rage as he replied. “First, you’re fired because I can’t stand the sight of your fucking face. Second, I don’t give a fuck where you go, and I’m having the divorce papers drawn up as we speak. And third, your boyfriend, meaning the man you met at the mall when we came back from Singapore.” 

I fought a losing battle to keep from crying, but I at least managed not to start sobbing, even as tears began to slide down my face. “I don’t understand... what... what about my family? I don’t care about me if you kick me out, but what about them? Will you still honor the contract, like it said, even though you’re ending the marriage?” I was so shocked by his statements; I was having trouble thinking straight. “I... I didn’t meet a man at the mall... what are you talking about?” I hadn’t yet started contemplating his calling me those horrible names and the comment about the sight of me. 

Jimin started laughing, and I blinked. I’m sure a perplexed expression came to my face, and then he said, “The contract was a lie, you stupid bitch. Your father’s company was never in any danger; it was a ploy to get you to marry me since I needed a wife and heir before I turned thirty, and you were the most convenient one at the time. If I’d been lucky enough to find someone else before I had you sign that ‘contract,’ it never would have happened.” He’d used finger quotes when he said the word contract, and as the truth crashed into my consciousness, my mouth dropped open. 

“As for the man at the mall, now you’re just fucking lying to me. I know you met a man there, and I know you were laughing and flirting with him because I have it on video.” He walked to his desk, turned his laptop to face toward me, then clicked play – he'd obviously had the video queued and had either been watching it, or had seen me coming up to his office, and loaded it so it would be ready when I arrived. And there, plain as day, was me, hugging a man tightly and laughing like he was my long-lost true love. 

I blinked and murmured, “That’s Taehyung...” and all hell broke loose. 

“SO, YOU ADMIT IT??!!! YOU FUCKING WHORE! HOW DARE YOU PRETEND YOU DIDN’T KNOW WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT, AND THEN FUCKING LIE TO ME ABOUT IT???!!! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE, BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I’LL REGRET!!!” 

Jimin grabbed me by the wrist again and started dragging me to the door while I tried to get him to let go and listen to me. “JIMIN! JIMIN, STOP, I CAN EXPLAIN!! STOP, PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME!!!!” 

He pulled me to the door, opened it, flung me out into the corridor, then slammed the door in my face before I could rush back in. I heard him lock it, and I started banging on the door and screaming for him to open it back up. Finally, after a couple of minutes, I started screaming the explanation of what had been happening on that video, but Jimin still didn’t open the door. I cried and shrieked and pounded until I finally fell to my knees and sobbed, begging him to let me in and listen to me. And he never did. I knelt there for thirty minutes, crying and knocking, until finally, I got up, stumbled to the elevator, and left. 

I arrived at the mansion a short while later, only to be told that I was no longer welcome there, and I had to leave. 

“But, Namjoon Ahjae, please... I don’t have anywhere else to go... please, let me in... I don’t understand what’s happening...” I sobbed and tried to push past him, but he refused to budge. 

“Please, Mrs. Park, my name is Mr. Kim. And, Mr. Park has forbidden you from entering. Don’t make me call one of the bodyguards to remove you from the premises. Just get in your car and leave on your own.” 

I stopped struggling with him and stepped back, then looked at his face, a sob leaving my mouth as I saw regret on his face, but I knew he wouldn’t go against Jimin’s word. 

“Can I at least pack some of my things? You or Mrs. Lee can stay with me and make sure I don’t take anything of Jimin’s.” 

“No, Mr. Park has forbidden that, as well.” I saw a brief wave of sympathy cross his face, but ultimately, he did his job, which was to keep me out of Jimin’s house, even though I was still legally his wife. 

“All... all right, Mr. Kim... I’ll go... goodbye...” I turned around and walked back to my car, then drove away, not sure at all where I would go. I considered going to Jimin’s dad and Julie, but I imagined he’d talked to them and I wasn’t welcome there, either. I would have tried to go to Jungkook, but I didn’t know where his apartment was, as I hadn’t had the need to see it yet, and so, I drove around for a while, until I found myself at the airport. 

“Well, Wren,” I said to myself as I pulled into the long-term car park, exited my car, and walked toward the terminal, “I guess now you’re going to prove if you managed to learn anything from all of those videos you were watching... except... it’s not like anyone is going to come looking for you, so... you could go anywhere, and you’d be invisible.” 

Jimin had admitted to putting a GPS tracker on my phone in Singapore and had removed it at my request, so even if someone did look for me, I wouldn’t have to worry about dumping my phone, at least. I went to the only place where I felt even a little bit safe, where I knew I would be able to gather my thoughts and make a plan which would involve being alone for the rest of my life.


	99. After everything

_**Jimin’s POV**_

I locked the door to my office while Wren stood outside and pounded on the door, shrieking at me to let her in to explain. What the fuck was there to explain? She’d been caught on camera. I wouldn’t have been surprised if she’d kissed the guy; they looked so fucking happy to be together. It’s probably a good thing she didn’t because I don’t know if I’d have been able to control myself if I’d seen her do that. 

I went into my private bathroom, locked that door, then turned on the shower, the sink, used my belt to keep the toilet from shutting off, and sat on the floor and sobbed. I could still vaguely hear Wren pounding on the door, but eventually, I couldn’t hear anything any longer, and when I turned off the water and let the toilet fill again, it was silent in my office. I woke the laptop and flicked to the security cameras outside my door, and the corridor was empty. 

And then I sat on my chair and thought about everything that had happened to get us to this state. 

Two days after Chinmae’s birthday, I’d been sent that video. Of course, it was anonymous, as they usually are, but I’d had Taemin analyze it, and he verified that it was real, based on the surroundings as the action in the video happened. He was able to cull through the layers, and it wasn’t someone else’s face pasted on Wren’s head. It wasn’t a video of her with an old friend that had been transposed to a new timeline. Nope, it was a real, live video of something that had taken place the day that she, Mrs. Kim, and Mrs. Lee were shopping for Chinmae’s birthday presents. 

I’d spent the next few weeks trying to get my head around what had happened, what I had done that had caused her to want someone else, and of course, I’d become cold again. I mean, who would want to continue to cuddle and kiss someone they were sure was fucking around behind their back? I didn’t ask her about it because I didn’t want to know the truth, but then she fucking lied to my face and said she hadn’t met anyone at the mall. And that ended everything, right there. I might have been willing to forgive her and try to get past it, considering my trysts with the other women I’d paid for, if she’d only been straightforward about what had happened. 

Even if she’d told me she wanted someone else... as much as that would have killed me, I would have let her go. I would have apologized for calling her those names. I might have even begged her to try to love me again. But no, she had to fucking lie. 

After everything. 

I know what I did to her for the past three years was terrible, but I had tried so hard to start to make it up to her. Bringing her entire family to Singapore, the second wedding with our loved ones there... taking every moment and trying to love her, so she knew I wasn’t planning to do away with her. And for what? To end up finding out that she had someone else all along? Fuck. 

Even Jungkook hates her now, and it takes a long time for him to get to that point – I'm usually the one with the wild emotions. 

My desk phone rang, so I answered it. It was Mr. Kim telling me that Wren had gone to the mansion and tried to get him to let her in, but he’d turned her away, as I’d told him to. I asked if he’d given her any clothing or money, or anything at all, and he said no. I could hear the sadness in his voice, and believe me, I completely sympathized, but... you don’t fuck with Park Jimin and get away with it, and she was going to figure that out pretty quick. 

I wasn’t cruel enough to cut off her private bank account since that was her money, but there was no way in hell she’d have access to the funds in our joint account, I'd already called the bank and had her name removed from it. I considered cancelling her credit card, but there was still a part of me that didn’t want to make her transition to single life too complicated, and I figured I could keep track of what she spent, then have her pay me back at some point. 

I sat there in my office crying, partly in anger, partly in grief, then tried to bury myself in work once I’d calmed down enough to think straight. I spent the next two hours trying to pretend that everything was fine, trying to concentrate on the spreadsheets on my monitor, trying to do anything except think about what had happened. It occurred to me to wonder if she’d been screaming her confession in the corridor while I’d been hiding in the bathroom behind the sounds of the running water. And if she had, the security cameras would have caught it all. Then, I spent a while longer debating with myself about whether I wanted to hear what she’d said or not. 

Finally, my curiosity got the best of me, and even though I expected to be hurt by what she said, that wasn’t even close to how I felt when I heard it. 

_**Jungkook’s POV**_

I’d seen Wren’s calls and texts, but finally, I’d blocked her number since I refused to talk to her after what she’d done to my Jimin. The fucking bitch, how dare she? Granted, he wasn’t a saint, but at least he’d admitted to her about those other women and had told her he wouldn’t go to them any longer once they came home, and he’d been serious. But her? She fucking cheated on him. I have no idea for how long or who that guy was, and if he even knew she was married, but it didn’t matter. She’d hurt my baby boy, and I hated her guts. There was no way I’d ever talk to her again unless it was to tell her what a piece of shit she was. 

I was sitting in my apartment trying to get my thoughts off of that bitch by playing one of my computer games. Jimin had been staying with me for a few days while he decided what he was going to do about the situation, and he’d gone to work today, even though it was a Saturday, saying he needed some time alone, and he didn’t want to go to the mansion and have to deal with Wren. I didn’t blame him. I yelled at my stupid computer as I lost another fucking game, turned off the console, threw down the controller, and stalked out of my game room, then walked out onto the balcony and looked over the city. It was chilly outside, but not nearly as cold as Wren’s fucking heart, and I sighed, then decided maybe I'd get a bite to eat, then call Jimin and see when he was coming home. I was already thinking of my apartment as our home again, although I imagined when Wren was gone, we’d both go live at the mansion. 

Just as I was putting on my jacket and grabbing my keys, my phone rang. It was Jimin’s ring tone, so I picked it up immediately. 

“Hey there, I was...” Before I got another word past my lips, Jimin shrieked. 

“OH MY GOD, JUNGKOOK, I WAS SO FUCKING WRONG! OH MY GOD!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE???!!!” 

_**Wren’s POV**_

I went back to Singapore, the one place I’d been where I’d started to feel alive again. Where I’d started to believe I deserved love and happiness. 

I knew now that I would never have it, but the house on Ford Avenue was the only place I could think of to go. At least until I could calm down and put everything in order in my head. As I sat in my seat on the plane – first class, because I was paying for it out of my own bank account, and I didn’t want to cry in front of strangers in Coach – I began to review what I would need to do, once I reached... well, for lack of a better term at the moment, I guess I was going to my new temporary home. 

I knew I’d need to buy groceries, as we’d cleaned everything out since we didn’t know when anyone would be at the house again. And, I’d need to purchase clothes, since I hadn’t been allowed to bring a single thing from Seoul. We’d taken all of our clothes from the Ford Avenue house back to Seoul with us because leaving anything in the closets where it wouldn’t get aired out wasn’t a good idea in the humid heat, and we hadn’t wanted to come back to Singapore and be greeted by moldy garments. Even my nest had been taken back to Seoul. So, first on the list, shopping... oh joy... that’s just going to remind me of Christmas Eve... 

Fuck. No, Wren, don’t... take deep breaths... that’s good... breath in slowly... let it out... once more... okay, and one more time... okay... okay, good, now, what’s next on the to-do list? 

I was writing things down on a small notepad that I’d received from the flight attendant when I’d asked, and I added ‘find an apartment,’ then ‘find a job.’ Of course, I wasn’t entirely sure I wanted to live in Singapore, as it was the fifth most expensive place to live in the world, but my credentials would get me a decent paying job, and it wasn’t like I was poor. And once I’d wrapped my head around this whole situation – especially the ‘contract’ not being real part – I would be able to tap into my trust fund, which had become available when I was twenty-five and was gaining nice chunks of interest every quarter. So, I would be more than comfortable for the rest of my life. Sad and lonely but comfortable. Hah. 

You may be wondering why I’m not trying to figure out how to kill myself since that’s been my M.O. from the beginning of all of this... well, after spending those two weeks with my family and then seeing my Mom again for Chinmae’s birthday, I realized that I do have people who love me and would be immensely hurt if I did something stupid like that. So... as much as I’d love to give up... I won’t. I can’t. Maybe someday Jimin will forgive me enough to allow me to see Chinmae – I have to keep that hope, and that’s another reason not to die. 

For now, I just needed to hunker down and come to grips with the realization that I’d lost everything, and I hadn’t even done anything wrong. And Jimin hadn’t allowed me to explain. Which only told me that everything he’d said had been a lie, too. Because if it hadn’t, how could he have believed that without talking to me? And Jungkook. I was positive now that he wouldn’t answer my calls or texts because he believed the video, too. The loves of my life. The men who were going to care for and protect me for the rest of my life. Who were going to ‘treat me as the precious being I was’... Haha. The precious fucking whore I am. 

God, that hurt, hearing those words from Jimin’s mouth. Of all people, he knows I’m not like that. But... maybe because I agreed to the relationship with Jungkook, it made it easier for him to think it was true. I mean, if you’re going to be completely monogamous, then you are pretty much bulletproof, but once you bring someone else into the mix, everything becomes suspect... I guess... 

It doesn’t really matter, though, since neither of them cared enough to listen to what I might have to say. And I wonder who sent that video to Jimin. He said anonymous, which is typical of things like that, but... I wonder why they sent it. I don’t imagine it was Tuan Yieun, at least not after Jimin told me they’re still friends. It had to have been another of Jimin’s rivals, or maybe even some woman who was rejected by him. Hell, for all I know, it was Nina. After all, I basically stole one of her steady income sources, and I imagine Jimin had paid her well for her ‘services’. 

_**Narrator’s POV**_

The flight attendant came to tell Wren that the plane was preparing for landing, then went to notify the other passengers and do her pre-landing check. Wren drank the rest of her champagne – the buzz helped keep her from weeping like a child – closed the tray table she’d been writing on, then tucked the notepad and pen in her purse before she pushed the bag under the seat. She handed the glass to the other flight attendant when he came back to do the final check, then looked out the window as the plane began the final approach. 

Once Wren disembarked from the airplane, she rented a car at the terminal, then drove to the bank to withdraw some cash for emergencies, stopped at one of the local mini-markets for basic food to tide her over until the next day, then ran into one of the sidewalk boutiques near the house to purchase a few clothing items, so she wouldn’t have to stay in the ones she’d been wearing since she’d left the house that morning. 

Arriving at the house, she parked the car, found the hidden key for the front door, let herself in, closed the door, and promptly knelt on the floor, letting the bags fall around her, while she screamed and sobbed, finally allowing herself to break.


	100. Happy birthday to me...

_**Wren’s POV**_

I remember this. I remember crying in this place. I remember thinking Jimin and Jungkook were planning to kill me. And it wasn’t really all that long ago. And I remember hiding behind that table, waiting for them to come to find me, so they could take me wherever they planned, to get rid of me. And Jimin rushing me into the cold shower, and swearing on his life that that wasn’t what they were going to do. 

And yet... here I am, my heart crushed in my chest, my soul shattering into irreparable shards, and it’s because of them. They’ve genuinely killed me, even though I breathe. 

Why? 

What did I do that was so wrong? Was I a mass murderer in a previous life? Or a despot? What could I have possibly done that I’m atoning for now, by being torn apart like this? Being called a whore and a slut, for being told I’m no longer welcome in my own home, in my husband’s arms, without cause? Without being given a single moment to explain?

I left the groceries and other bags where they lay, and I crawled to the back of the table, then curled into a ball and huddled in the corner, sobbing until I didn’t have the strength to cry any longer. 

Finally, I picked myself up, dusted myself off, wiped the tears from my face, then took the bags, and went up the stairs to put away the groceries in the kitchen. I opened all of the windows to allow the breeze to blow through the rooms, turned on the ceiling fans, then went to the laundry room to wash the new clothes – I hate wearing clothes that haven’t been washed yet; they itch. Once I’d done that, I went up to the master bedroom, sat on the bed, and just looked out at the spa deck. 

Heaving a huge, sad sigh, while tears again slid down my cheeks, I whispered, “Happy birthday to me...” 

_**Jungkook’s POV**_

I told Jimin that I would come to the office immediately and to tell me what had happened, but when he tried, he broke down and cried harder. 

“JUST HURRY!!!!” He bawled, then hung up. 

I raced out the door, cursed the elevator for taking so long to get me to the parking garage level – even though it only took seconds – then tried not to drive too much over the speed limit, although I can’t say I wouldn’t have paid a hefty fine if I’d been pulled over. Luckily, I wasn’t, and soon I was cursing the elevator at the office, even though it was even faster than the one at my apartment building, then running down the hall to Jimin’s office. I tried to open the door, but it was locked, and I banged on the wood. 

“JIMIN! OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR!” 

A second later, the door opened to reveal the complete mess that was Jimin, his eyes swollen nearly entirely shut, his nose and cheeks red, and his lips even puffier from crying so hard. I grabbed him and pulled him close, then moved into the office to close and lock the door behind me before I just stood there and held him while he sobbed into my shirt. 

Finally, he managed to calm down enough that I felt comfortable with leading him into the bathroom to wash his face and put a cool, damp cloth on his eyes, even as he kept trying to direct me toward his desk. 

“Baby, first let’s get you cleaned up; whatever it is, it can wait.” I coaxed him toward the bathroom door, but he turned and tried to move toward his desk. 

“No, Jungkook, no, it can’t... Wren can’t... oh god...” Jimin gasped, and I frowned. 

“What the fuck did that bitch do now?” I growled, my temper immediately flaring. “I swear to god; she’s going to be so fucking sorry...” 

“No! Koo, god no, she... she didn’t do anything... like... anything... that video was a lie... please, Jungkook, you have to watch it now... it can’t wait...” Jimin was nearly desperate as he tried to pull me toward where his laptop sat, and I could see the CCTV footage from the corridor outside his office paused, and Wren on her knees in front of the door. 

“All right, fine, I’ll watch it, but it can wait... a few minutes for you to calm yourself further isn’t going to make any difference, one way or the other, I promise...” I hugged him tightly and nuzzled a kiss against his forehead, and he finally relented, allowing me to take him into the bathroom. 

Minutes later, his face was clean and dry, and he was holding a cool compress against his eyes while I sat at his desk and moved my hand to click the play button. 

“Wait,” Jimin said, as he pulled a chair over and sat beside me. “There’s another video that... that you need to see first... it’s open in another tab...” 

I clicked on the only other video and saw that it was a view of his office, the camera point of view filming from behind his desk toward the office door. I knew he had CCTV cameras in all of the corporate officers' offices to deter anyone from threatening them with blackmail or bodily harm. Still, I also knew that most of them were only filming when they pushed a button on the desk. I knew Jimin’s camera was like that, so it somewhat surprised me to see it had been turned on. I pressed play, then blinked when I saw his office door open, and Wren walked in. 

“What the fuck??” I exclaimed, but he reached over and gripped my forearm tightly. 

“Just... just watch this one, then the other, before you say anything else...” He gasped, then slowly started to cry again, his tears being absorbed into the cloth he held against his sore eyes. 

I sat and watched the man I loved and the bitch who’d broken his heart argue; I saw him slap her, heard him call her those well-deserved names, and I chuckled mirthlessly when I saw the expression on her face after he admitted the contract she’d signed had been a ruse. I heard her lie to him about meeting a man at the mall, my hands curling into fists because I wanted to punch something. As the words they spewed at each other continued, my fury grew, and when he threw her out of his office, I nearly cheered. I saw him disappear from view, but I heard the door to the bathroom close, then the unmistakable sound of the water being turned on. I was a bit surprised when I realized how loud it was, then understood that he’d turned on all the water he could, but I could also hear Wren shouting and banging on his office door to get him to let her back in, and I knew why he’d done it. “Goddamn that fucking bitch...” I snarled, clicked the stop, then turned to pull Jimin into my arms to comfort him. 

“Wait... first... watch the other one...” Jimin whimpered, shaking his head and pulling away from me, his shoulders shuddering as he started to cry harder. 

I frowned, not interested in seeing the woman who’d hurt my best friend and boyfriend so badly, but I dutifully clicked play, then sat silently as it began. 

_**Narrator’s POV**_

“Jimin, please!!!” Wren screamed as she pounded on the door and periodically tried to turn the knob in the hope that he’d unlock it, but he didn’t. “Please, Jimin, let me explain, please!!! Listen to me, please!!!!!!!” 

Jungkook watched her stand at the door for five minutes, gritting his teeth. He was lifting his hand to pause the video and ask Jimin how much longer it would be before she walked away and if he really needed to watch her screaming, but just as he moved his finger to press the mouse button, she started talking. She was still crying, but her words were intelligible, and her voice was audible, so Jungkook and Jimin heard every word. 

“Jimin! Please, yes, that man is my friend, Kim Taehyung! He’s my ex-roommate's fiancé! You remember my friend, Kim Jenny, don’t you? I know you didn’t meet her very often, but you remember her, right? Jenny, Taehyung, and I went to college together when I was getting my doctorate! They started dating then... I never told you about him because you... you never talked to me... so, how could I? And I didn't think you wanted to know anything about me, because you never asked me about myself, you didn't even allow me to invite Jenny to the wedding... And when she moved away from South Korea, he went with her... they’ve been together ever since, and when I was shopping at the mall with Mrs. Kim and Mrs. Lee, there they were! I mean, Jenny and Tae!! I hadn’t seen them since... well, since they’d left... and I haven’t talked to Jenny since before... before...” Wren choked on her words and couldn’t finish the sentence, but Jungkook knew she was talking about the attack. 

“I was holding Chinmae when they came up to us, and I gave him to Mrs. Lee to hold so Jenny and I could hug, then Jenny said she needed to use the restroom, right as Tae and I hugged... we were near the food court, so the restrooms were close by, and I swear to you, Jimin, as God is my witness, Tae and I only hugged for a few seconds! Mrs. Lee and Mrs. Kim were there the whole time, you can ask them, they’ll tell you, and you know they wouldn’t lie to you, especially Mrs. Lee!!! Right after Tae and I stopped hugging, I took Chinmae back, Jenny came out of the bathroom, and we all went and sat at a table, had some coffee, and caught up!!! Nothing is going on between Taehyung and me, Jimin!! He’s my friend, but I don’t even have his contact information!!! Jenny gave me hers, and... I told him I wouldn’t take his without letting you know first, but then...” 

By now, Wren was kneeling on the floor in front of the door, her voice broken as she stopped screaming but continued talking, and Jungkook paused the video, then lifted his hand to find tears slipping down his face. “My god,” he whispered, “oh my god... Wren-ah...” He couldn’t say anything else for the moment, so he clicked play again. 

“Then Mrs. Lee, Mrs. Kim, and I came home, and Mom and John were there, and all of us started decorating the house for the party, and I was so caught up in the excitement of being able to celebrate Chinmae’s birthday with him since it was the first time I’d been able to, the whole meeting with Jenny and Tae slipped my mind.” Wren sobbed as she leaned against the door, placed her hand against the wood, then continued. “And then you started to get busy with work and became distant, and whenever I would try to talk to you, you would cut me off, and then, you stopped talking to me entirely. If I had known that someone had sent you that video, I would have tried harder to get you to speak to me, I would have forced you to listen, but... but I just thought you were busy with getting caught up at work, and I didn’t want to disturb you. And then, when I asked you if we were leaving for Taiwan, you were... so cold... like before... and you promised you would never do that again, and I was so confused about what had happened... I... I had no idea... I just thought you were stressed, that something was wrong with the company... that somehow, my family’s company was causing you issues... I didn’t know what was going on...” 

Wren’s breath hitched, and she gulped, then said, “If I had known why you were so angry... why you’d begun to hate me again... I would have tried to explain before it escalated to what it is now... now... you think I’m a whore... but you know me better than that... or at least, I thought you did. And you... you never really wanted me... isn’t that what you meant when you told me the contract was fake? Have you been lying to me since the beginning, Jimin? Is it you who’s been acting all along? You and Jungkook? Did you... did you let me believe that you both loved me, simply so you could watch me shatter, over and over, every time I’d realize it wasn’t true?” She sighed and lowered her hand to her lap, her head dipping as she placed her other hand over her eyes, but continued speaking, now in a whisper. Still, the CCTV cameras were top of the line and had been intended to keep anyone from telling secrets in the halls, so her words were loud and clear. 

“I don’t know why anyone would have taken a video and sent it to you, but... but if someone had told me it was going to happen and asked me how you'd react, I would have said that you would know it wasn't what it looked like, and you’d come to me to find out what really occurred. Or at least you would have asked Mrs. Lee or Mrs. Kim. But... instead, you chose to believe the worst. Instead... you chose to believe what I’ve been trying to tell you all along... that I’m a worthless piece of shit. Then again, you’ve probably known that this whole time and you and Jungkook have just been playing with me like the cat with the mouse, biding its time until it takes the last swipe and breaks the mouse's neck. So... I’m going to go to the mansion and pack my things, and I’ll leave, as you commanded. And maybe someday, when you’ve had some time to reflect on everything, you’ll at least let me come back and see Chinmae. Until then, I will not try to contact you. You and Jungkook both have my number; I will answer if you call. And if you don’t, then... then I hope that the two of you live long and happy lives, that Chinmae grows up to be a good person, and that you find another wife who is worthy of you, if you still need to be married. Once I’m settled somewhere, I’ll send my address to Jongin, and he can send me the divorce papers. I’ll sign them without prejudice.” 

Wren slowly got up from the floor, then stood in front of the door and rested her forehead against the cool wood, her hand again lifting to stroke her fingertips along the grain, as though she was somehow touching Jimin. “I’m so sorry, Jimin. And I’m sorry to Jungkook, too. I’m sorry I met you. I’m sorry I didn’t find a job at another company. I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough. I’m sorry I wasn’t what you wanted. I’m sorry you couldn’t believe in me enough to ask me for the truth before it came to this.” She moved her hand from the door to touch the still aching place where his hand had connected when he’d slapped her. “You should have hit me harder and let go of my wrist, Jimin... if you were lucky, maybe I’d have fallen just right and hit my head on the corner of your desk, and all of this would be over. Except, then you'd have to explain how it happened, and I don't want to cause you any more trouble. It really doesn’t matter anyway because I won’t be bothering you again.” 

She lifted her head from the door and took a step back, then stared at the wood as though she could see him, her voice a mere breath as she said, “I loved you, you know. More than life. You and Jungkook and Chinmae and me... we were supposed to be a family, and we were going to bring other lives into our world. I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t end up getting pregnant in Singapore after all, ne? But now... now I know everything was fake, not just the contract. I know that money means nothing to you, so throwing it away as you did, to convince me of something that wasn’t true, was simple for you.” She reached up and fiddled with something behind her neck, then pulled the family tree pendant out of the front of her shirt before clasping the chain together again, and hanging it from the doorknob. “Goodbye, Jimin. I know you hate me, and I don’t blame you. I hate me too.” 

Wren turned and started to walk toward the elevator, then stopped in front of the lift while she waited for it to arrive. She took a deep breath, then lifted her head and looked directly at the camera that had filmed her doing her flying middle finger pirouettes, smiled her signature broken little smile, and whispered, “Happy birthday to me...” The door to the elevator opened, she stepped in, and the rest of the CCTV footage that Jimin had pulled up showed her standing in the elevator as still as a statue while tears streamed down her face, then walking to her car in the parking garage, and finally, driving away from the building. 

Jungkook clicked the stop and just sat there for a long minute until Jimin lowered the cloth from his eyes and squinted at the dark-haired young man. “Jungkook? What... what are we going to do now? How... how do we find her?” 

"Maybe she's still at the mansion; how long has it been since she left?" Jungkook replied. 

"It's been a couple of hours, but... she wouldn't be there anyway..." Jimin gasped. 

Jungkook turned his head and lowered his eyebrows, his voice a low growl as he asked, "What do you mean, she wouldn't be there?" 

Jimin gulped, then whispered, "I... I told her she wasn't welcome at my house anymore, and to go to her boyfriend... and I fired her..."


	101. You're the reason she's gone

_**Jimin’s POV**_

Jungkook exploded out of my chair, grabbed me by both of my arms, and yanked me from the one I was sitting on, then started shaking me as hard as he could while screaming. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, YOU INSENSITIVE PRICK???!!! HOW COULD YOU NOT AT LEAST FUCKING ASK HER WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE YOU WENT OFF ON YOUR HIGH HORSE WITH THE IDEA THAT SHE WAS HAVING AN AFFAIR??? HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU EVEN THINK SHE’D DO THAT??!!!!! YOU KNOW SHE WORSHIPPED THE GROUND YOU WALKED ON, AND YOU FINALLY SUCCEEDED IN BREAKING HER INTO PIECES!!!! ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW, YOU SELFISH BASTARD???!!! AND WHY DO YOU EVEN FUCKING CARE ABOUT FINDING HER??? YOU’RE THE REASON SHE’S GONE!!!!!” 

By the time he stopped yelling, he’d let go of my arms and pushed me away, then turned his back to me and balled his hands into fists. The echoes of his last words still rang in my ears as I reached out and touched his shoulder. “Jungkook... I...” Before I was able to say anything further, he rounded on me and threw a punch, which connected with my face and toppled me to the floor. I almost passed out, barely managed not to, and I knew he’d broken my nose... and I knew I deserved it, and worse. When I started to try to stand up, he growled at me. 

“I would suggest that you don’t fucking get up, you shithead, because if you do, that will give me license to beat the fuck out of you... so for right now, it would be best if you stay right where you are, groveling on the floor like the pissant you are. As for finding Wren... god only knows where she went, but I pray she’s gone so far that you’ll never find her, so you can’t hurt her again. She doesn’t deserve to be treated that way... if I had known that you weren’t even letting her explain what had happened, I would have asked her myself, and then I would have taken her away from you. But instead, I bought into your fucking jealous insecurity and didn’t even ask if you’d talked to her. I hope she hates you, Jimin. You deserve to have her hate you. You deserve to have to explain to your household staff, and your Dad, and Julie, and Chinmae, and her entire family, why their beautiful Wren is gone. What you did to make her leave.” 

I remained on the floor as Jungkook walked past me, went to the door of my office, opened it, and then looked back at me. 

“As for me... erase me from your life, Park Jimin. You are not the man I thought you were, and I won’t be associated with who you’ve become. I’m going to search for your wife, and when I find her, I’m going to make her mine, and you will never see either of us again until you decide she can visit Chinmae if you ever do. I hope you rot in hell, you piece of shit.” 

He walked out of my office and slammed the door, the strength of his anger shivering the windows as I broke down in hysterics and bled all over the expensive carpet on the floor. 

_**Jungkook’s POV**_

I left the building and drove around the city aimlessly for a while until I finally pulled into a coffee shop parking lot and went in. I sat at a table for a few hours, staring at the cup of coffee that I’d let grow cold until one of the baristas came and told me they were closing for the night, and I realized it was dark. I’d calmed down significantly by that time, and while I was still furious at Jimin, I couldn’t follow through with my threat to abandon him. I knew him. I knew why he was the way he was, and it was true that he’d spent a very long time sheltering himself from hurt after his mother died. And now, he was devastated. And as much as I hated to admit it, he and Wren needed each other. 

I’d seen them together, seen how they just... fit. They completed each other’s sentences, they smiled just by hearing the other’s voice, they gravitated to each other when they needed comfort, and this whole situation was awful, but... until they could talk, neither of them would heal. Even if they didn’t get back together – and after what he’d said to her, I wouldn’t blame her if she told him to fuck off and die – they still deserved the chance to clear the air, so Wren wouldn’t think she was at fault or any of the names he'd called her were true, and Jimin would hopefully realize the full extent of his actions when he let his own demons eat him up and confuse his good sense. 

I walked out to my car, then leaned against it and called him. He picked up on the first ring, his voice barely a croak as he said hello, and I started speaking before he could say anything else. “Don’t talk, Jimin, just listen to me. I can't help but love you, but I will not apologize for what I said or the fact that I tried to break your face. You deserved that hit, and you deserved to hear every word, and hopefully, they’ll sink in, and if you get another fucking chance with your gorgeous, sweet, delicate wife, you won’t do anything this cruel and terrible to her, ever again. If she doesn’t give you the time of day, I won’t blame her. But... I will help you find her, so you can ask if she’ll at least let you see her one last time if she can’t manage more than that. Where are you? I’ll come to you, and we can start planning how to find her.” 

“I... I know where she is,” Jimin replied, his voice cracked and strange-sounding, which I imagined were products of his crying and my breaking his nose. 

I blinked, then asked, “Where is she? And how do you know?” 

“She’s in Singapore... and I know because I put another GPS tracker on her phone after...” A sudden sob stopped his breath, and it took a few seconds for him to recover before he continued, “after I saw the video... because I wanted to find more proof of her affair before I confronted her...” 

I gritted my teeth, lifted one hand to my face, and rubbed my forehead. “Well... I guess that gives me one reason to be happy you’re a suspicious motherfucker... where are you now?” 

“I’m at the mansion, packing, and the jet is leaving in an hour,” Jimin replied. 

“I’ll get my things together and meet you at the airport,” I replied, then paused. “And Jimin?” 

“Yes, Jungkook?” He murmured. 

“I love you... but I will make you regret what you’ve done more than you already do if we find Wren and she’s done anything to hurt herself because of it. Do you understand me?” 

“Y-Yes, Jungkook... I understand.” 

“Good. I’ll see you at the airport in an hour. Goodbye.” I hung up the phone before he could reply, got in my car, and drove home. 

_**Wren’s POV**_

After a short while, I got up and went to the living room to lie down on the couch. It felt too weird to be in that big bed where Jimin and Jungkook and I... well, it doesn’t matter anymore, does it... 

I didn’t realize I’d fallen asleep until I woke up a couple of hours later. I sat up and rubbed my face, then sighed when I realized it was still bright daylight out in the yard, the sun having passed its zenith when I’d first arrived at the house. 

There was still a part of me that suspected that somehow, Jimin and Jungkook would come looking for me, if for no other reason than to continue to scream what a worthless piece of garbage I was. Unfortunately, it had occurred to me that it was entirely plausible that they expected me to come here to this house since it was where I’d been happy. Still, as I calculated the flight time and had at least learned enough from the spy videos I’d watched, I hoped that I hadn’t made it too easy for them to figure it out if they did look. 

For instance, I had five different aliases. And each one looked different, sounded different, walked differently... and of course, had other names and all of the credentials to back up the identity. 

But Wren, why do you have five different identities? Isn’t one enough? You’re probably wondering. Or not. Regardless, I have them because Jimin said it was a good idea after the attack. I imagine it’s because if something does end up happening to me, then he’ll be able to plant whatever identification on me that he wants, and the authorities won’t be able to associate me with him. Poof, one dark-cherry-haired girl disappears. 

The upside to that is that I have five identities to choose from. Granted, he knows what they are, but I’d learned something else from those stupid spy videos... I’d actually purchased airline tickets to other places in the names of my different aliases... and had checked into the flights with all of them. My strategy was to pick flights that left from the same airline but traveled to different places, and all within an hour of each other... that way, I could go in the restroom, change into whatever person I needed to be at the moment, go to the gate and check-in for the flight... wash, rinse, repeat. The last one would be the airplane I’d board, of course. 

Oh, and I also used my real identity, so I had six of me in the air simultaneously, and the me that was really me didn’t come to Singapore. Hah. 

It’s not like it wouldn’t become apparent pretty quickly which one was me since all Jimin needed to do was have someone watch the passengers of all six planes at their destinations, or get the airport CCTV footage of the gates, and they’d find out which ones I wasn’t on... except... well... every flight had a layover somewhere, and they were all staggered, and of course, some of the flights were longer than others, so... it was a long shot that if they were looking for me, I wouldn’t be found, but then again... why would they bother? I mean, yeah, there could be the satisfaction of squashing what was left of my heart, but other than that, there was no other reason. 

So, it’s more likely that I wasted a lot of money for nothing. But it made me feel a little better about not being found. I just... I just wish I could convince myself that no-one was coming. I wish I could stop trying to hide because I know no-one is looking for me... except I say that, and this tiny little voice inside my head refuses to stop being optimistic. Or masochistic, depending on your point of view. 

For the time being, none of my family knows what’s happened because I won’t tell them until it’s all settled and the divorce is final. By then, I’ll have decided where to live and work, whether it’s here in Singapore or somewhere else in the world. I am missing for all intents and purposes, and there is not a single person who cares. Because the people who would care, don’t know... and the people who do know, don’t care. 

Anyway, so, on the off chance, by some strange coincidence, in the event of some significant confluence of something or other, Jimin and Jungkook really do come looking for me, or send someone else, I want to be sure I’m not at this house when they get here. There are still a few hours of daylight left – that whole scene with the screaming and name-calling at the office happened bright and early at six o’clock this morning, can you believe it? Scenes like that are supposed to happen when it’s dark and gloomy outside, not when the sun is just barely peeping past the horizon in preparation for waking the day. 

But it is what it is. And now, I will call the real estate agent who sold Jimin this house, so I can rent a place somewhere else in Singapore if anyone does come here. Because, you know... Jimin said I wasn’t welcome in his house anymore, which I’m assuming would include this one. So, to keep from pissing him off more than I already have... I’ll leave. 

_**Narrator’s POV**_

Jungkook arrived at the airport fifty minutes after he hung up the phone, checked through security, then boarded the plane to find Jimin already seated. As soon as the dark-haired young man stepped into the cabin, the blonde was out of his seat and ready to wrap his arms around Jungkook’s waist, already sobbing, but Jungkook grabbed his arms and held him back. 

“No,” Jungkook stated simply, then gave Jimin a little shove toward his seat. 

Jimin blinked, his expression becoming more crestfallen than it already had been, but he sat down and buckled himself in, then turned his head to look out the window. He had two black eyes, his nose was taped, and his eyes were nearly swollen shut from continuing to cry. 

Jungkook looked away, chose a seat on the other side of the plane and a row ahead, buckled himself in, and looked out his window, forcing himself to ignore Jimin’s presence for the moment. 

The plane taxied to the runway a few minutes later, and once they were in the air, Jungkook unbuckled his seatbelt, stood up, and walked to the fully stocked bar. “Do you want anything to drink?” He asked. 

Jimin sighed softly and shook his head. “I can’t; the doctor gave me a pain pill.” He unbuckled his seatbelt but didn’t leave his seat; his eyes closed as he rested his head against the back of the chair. 

Jungkook took out a glass tumbler, added a few ice cubes, then poured a couple of fingers of whiskey in before he went back to his seat. He turned the chair so it was facing Jimin, took a sip of the drink, and looked out the opposite windows at the darkening sky. 

“Wren used all of her aliases today...” Jimin commented quietly. 

“Oh?” Jungkook replied, unwilling to engage further in the conversation than was necessary. 

Jimin turned his head to look at Jungkook, and tears slipped from between his swollen eyelids. “Jungkook, please... please don’t be so cold... I... I need you... I... I love you...” 

Jungkook frowned, then looked into the depths of his whiskey while swirling it around gently, and watched the ice revolve in the liquid. “Jimin... why should I treat you any differently from how you treated Wren?” The dark-haired man lifted his head, his gaze angry as he captured Jimin’s. “I do love you; you know... but... until I see proof that Wren is all right... and until I know if she will forgive me for what I did to her... you won’t get any sympathy from me. I don’t care if she forgives you... if she doesn’t, I won’t blame her. And if she doesn’t forgive me, I won’t blame her for that, either.” 

Jimin gulped and looked back out the window. “I... I won’t blame her either...” 

“Good, because none of this is her fault, you fucking asshole... and if I thought you believed, even a little bit, that you were justified in how you treated her, the things you said to her... I’m still angry enough to beat the shit out of you. I thought about what happened while I was packing... and I realized that if there is no reconciling, and she leaves you, then regardless of whether she forgives me or not, you and I are done. I honestly won’t be able to look at you or touch you without seeing you slap her and hearing her say you should have hit her harder, so she’d have died... you... you pushed her back to where she was when she ran away.” 

Jimin hung his head and sobbed, then nodded, his voice tight when he replied. “I... I won’t blame you either, Jungkook. 

Jungkook gulped down the rest of his drink, stood up to rinse the glass, then put it away in the bar before he went back to his seat. He stared in disgust as Jimin cried, then turned his chair around and reclined, shut his eyes, and relaxed. “I’m going to sleep, so I’m fresh when we land, which should be around two or three in the morning. If we’re lucky, Wren is at the house on Ford Avenue. If not, we’ll be driving around Singapore for however long it takes to trace her location on her phone. I suggest you get some sleep, as well.” 

“All... all right... I’ll try...” Jimin replied, then reclined his seat and closed his eyes, while tears continued to slip past his swollen lids.


	102. The Rental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pictures are of the house that Wren rented. It's a real house on Treasure Island in Singapore - #14 (and it's really for rent) - there are six bedrooms and five baths... not too shabby

_**Wren’s POV**_

“I’ll take it,” I said to Charlotte, the real estate agent, once we’d finished the tour of the house. 

“But it’s so big,” she said, her dark eyes looking first at me, then around the large room where we stood. “Are you sure you don’t want to see a one- or two-bedroom apartment, instead? We have many of those that are most likely more in your price range...” 

“I said I’d take this one...” I replied. 

“All right,” she said as she offered me a fake warm smile. “I’ll have the paperwork drawn up, and you can come by the office Monday to sign it, then I’ll give you the keys.” 

“No,” I replied, “I want to move in today... as in, right now...” I answered while I fake smiled back. 

Charlotte remembered me from December when Jimin had brought me with him to pick up the keys for the house on Ford Avenue the night we’d arrived in Singapore, and unfortunately, the first words out of her mouth this time had been, “Oh, where’s Jimin?” 

Yeah, she’s one of those who basically acted like I didn’t exist while he and I sat next to each other in front of her desk, both of us filling out the paperwork, as the house on Ford Avenue is actually jointly owned by him and me. (Yes, I know - that legally makes it my place too, so I should be able to stay there, but would you want to stay somewhere that had memories that you’d discovered were all false? Or that every time you turned around, you imagined you heard a certain blonde-haired man’s voice, speaking in that rich caramel tone, or saw the ghost of his reflection in the glass shower doors? Yeah, I didn’t think so). 

Anyway, so Ms. Charlotte Tan had started off on the wrong foot with me during our first meeting and hadn’t done herself any favors at this one. But I hadn’t wanted to hunt down a different agent, then try to convince them to meet me to look at rental houses at the end of the day, since it would be likely that any others I met would expect my husband to be the one with the checkbook. I’d just be there for aesthetic purposes. Or something. I hadn’t answered her initial question and had instead gotten right to the point, so now, I was subtly letting her know that Jimin wasn’t involved in this transaction. Whether that meant that he wasn’t with me at all, or he was letting me do whatever I wanted, I was going to let her decide that on her own, since I didn’t plan to offer her any further clarification. 

“Oh! Uh... well, I guess... oh, except...” Charlotte lifted her arm and looked at her expensive gold and diamond Bulova, “oh, I do apologize, but the banks have already closed, I wouldn’t be able to deposit the check until Monday, and then the funds have to be verified... it really wouldn’t be prudent for me to let you in until Monday afternoon at the soonest, and possibly not until the day after, depending on how quickly your bank responds to ours...” She offered me another of those imitation smiles, and I wanted to slap it off her face... hm, sort of like how Jimin hit me... but, I digress... 

“I have cash,” I replied. And I did. I’d wisely withdrawn forty-five thousand Singapore dollars – forty of which was in ten-thousand-dollar denominations, and I reached into my purse, pulled them out, and stuck out my hand to give them to her. “Here is the full amount for one month’s rent, plus your fee. I assume you’ll prorate next month since it’s the middle of the month now? And if you need a rental deposit, I’m sure that can be dealt with Monday, ne?” 

Charlotte blinked at the bills in my hand, then slowly reached out and took them. I’m pretty sure she’d never actually touched one bill that big, and now she was holding four of them. “Yes, I’ll prorate... and no, a deposit won’t be necessary...” After a few moments, she re-gathered her thoughts and reached into her satchel to pull out the rental paperwork. We sat at the kitchen table; I signed and initialed all the documents, took pictures of them for my records; she handed me the keys and left. 

So, now I am the proud renter of a fantastic house on Treasure Island in Singapore. I’d thought about renting one of the ones my family had stayed in on Coral Island, but I thought that would be a bit too obvious... you know, in case someone does actually show up at the Ford Avenue house, and I’m not there. 

Fuck, Wren, no-one's coming. No-one cares for your whore ass, or at least not Jimin and Jungkook. Or any of the Aunties or Uncles. I’d be surprised if Jimin hasn’t poisoned his father and Julie against me, too, so... yeah... 

I walked out to the driveway, climbed into the rental car, then drove to the other house to retrieve my groceries. I’d packed the clean clothes in the suitcase I’d purchase and stuck it in the trunk of the car, but left the food and toiletries. It is much too hot in Singapore to leave perishables in a vehicle for any length of time, and... well, since no-one was coming, it wouldn’t matter if I left that stuff until I’d found a rental. 

I will admit, I was terrified when the gate started to open, almost one hundred percent certain there would be an unfamiliar car parked in the carport, and before I would be able to flee, whoever was there would catch me. But there was no-one. I was partially relieved, and partially disappointed. I had closed up the house when I left since I knew I wouldn’t be coming back to stay, and it was uncomfortably warm. Still, it didn’t take long to gather the few items I’d bought until I could make a more extensive trip tomorrow, and within a few minutes, I was back in the car and driving away from... from the dream I’d had of paradise. 

I decided I needed a treat, and I stopped at that fabulous bakery – it wasn’t really on the way back to my new rental house, but it wasn’t very far out of the way, either, and I was officially addicted to their cinnamon rolls... in fact, I had told Jimin at one point that I would have no problem with flying to Singapore just to buy a dozen, then flying back home... 

Home. Hah. 

Anyway, I also stopped at a restaurant and bought a nice meal and a bottle of wine for dinner, as I wasn’t in the mood to cook, and I didn’t want a sandwich, soup, or salad. I arrived at my new place, put away all the groceries, and set my suitcase on the bed in the master bedroom to unpack after I ate. I went back downstairs, plated my dinner, so it looked pretty – although I don’t tend to take pictures of my food to post on Insta, it was more just for me to feel like I was at a nice restaurant - poured myself a glass of wine, then took the glass and plate out to the deck. I sat with my feet in the water and slowly ate my delicious dinner, and drank the entire bottle of wine, while tears slipped down my cheeks as the hopes for the life I’d envisioned with Jimin and Jungkook slowly dissolved in my heart. 

Finally, it was late, nearly midnight, and I’d cried myself out for the moment. I took my dishes in the kitchen, washed, dried, put them away, then walked up the stairs to ‘my’ room. I’d purchased a thin pajama shirt and shorts, and as I removed my clothes and stepped into the shower, the scenario that had happened on the plane when Jimin had brought me to Singapore rolled through my head like a movie I couldn’t stop watching. I was somewhat surprised when I realized I wasn’t able to cry anymore, or at least there were no more tears forming in my eyes, but I was able to sob. I discovered that the shower in this house didn’t have the one at the home on Ford Avenue's recycling capabilities, and I ended up turning the water off once it began to get cold. 

And then, I finally put on my PJs, brushed my teeth, and stared at myself in the mirror while repeating the words Jimin had screamed at me, then crawled into the big bed. Scooting to the very center, I curled into a ball, grabbed one of the spare pillows, and stared out the windows to the night sky until I finally fell into an exhausted sleep. 

****


	103. One can only hope

_**Jimin's POV**_

I laid on the floor of my office for a long while after Jungkook had stormed out, his cruel words seeming to echo in the silent room. I'd lost them... both of them... because of my selfishness. I was so sure Wren would leave me that I took the 'proof' of her infidelity, and instead of asking my sweet, beautiful wife for the truth, I accepted the worst as gospel. And then, I'd ripped out her heart and tore it into pieces so small; I wasn't sure she'd recover. I'd forbidden her to seek comfort or safety in the places she had begun to see as home... fuck, I'd told her while we were in Singapore that I was her home, and... I'd taken everything away from her. 

I finally realized that my nose had stopped bleeding, and I very slowly sat up, groaning when the movement caused my head to pound. I knew there was no way I would be able to drive, as I couldn't focus very well because of the pain radiating out from the broken bridge of my nose, and I slowly got up, using my desk to help me stabilize my balance. I contemplated stumbling into the restroom and trying to take some powder for the headache but decided too much more walking would make me fall at the moment, so instead, I sat in my chair and picked up my office phone. 

_**Narrator's POV**_

"Yes, Mr. Park?" Namjoon answered on the first ring, his tone of voice cool and professional, and not at all friendly as it had been in Singapore. 

Jimin sighed internally, then spoke, his voice nasally, as though he was suffering from a cold. "Hello, Mr. Kim. Please ask Mr. Choi to fetch me from the office, and ask Mr. Wang to accompany him so that he can drive my car back to the house." 

"As you wish, Mr. Park," Namjoon replied. "Is there anything else, Sir?" Jimin paused for a long moment, and finally, Namjoon said, "Are you still there, Mr. Park?" 

"Yes... did... did Mrs. Park come back to the house, again...?" Jimin closed his eyes as a wave of regret washed over him while he waited to hear the words he knew were inevitable. 

"No, she did not, Sir," Namjoon replied, his voice suddenly sounding frosty and distant. 

"I see..." Jimin said, gulping back the sob that tried to escape his throat. "Has... has anyone heard anything from her, since... since... earlier?" 

"Not that I am aware of, Mr. Park," Namjoon answered. "Is there anything else, Sir?" 

Jimin sighed out loud this time, then murmured, "No, not at the moment, Mr. Kim... I'll be in my office when Mr. Choi and Mr. Wang arrive... I will need assistance to walk to the limousine; please ask them to come up." 

Jimin was disappointed when Namjoon didn't ask why he needed help and only replied, "Yes, Sir, I will call them immediately." 

"Thank you, Mr. Kim, I'll see you shortly," Jimin said, then pursed his lips together to keep himself from dissolving into tears until he could hang up the phone. 

"No thanks are necessary, Mr. Park, I am only performing my duty. Goodbye." 

Namjoon hung up the phone before Jimin could say anything further. Jimin set the phone down, rested his head against the back of his chair, then let his tears fall again. 

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at Jimin's door, and when he called out that the door was open, Mr. Choi and Mr. Wang entered. 

"Mr. Park, are you all right? Who assaulted you?! Should I send someone after them?" Mr. Wang asked as he walked quickly to where Jimin sat, then looked at his face critically, gauging the damage. 

Jimin chuckled softly and slowly shook his head, hissing a breath through his teeth as the motion caused his headache, which had been steadily growing worse while he waited, to set up a clamor. "No, there is no need to send anyone, it was Jungkook, and he was justified in doing it. I'm fine, but my nose feels broken, and my head is killing me. Please help me to the car." 

Mr. Choi walked over to help Mr. Wang, and the two of them carefully lifted Jimin from the chair, then supported him while he took slow steps out of his office, then to the elevator. Soon, Jimin was ensconced in the back of the limousine, as comfortably as possible, while Mr. Choi drove, and Mr. Wang followed in the Mercedes. Neither of the men had asked Jimin why Jungkook had hit him or why Wren had been turned away when she'd come back from the office, and Jimin didn't offer any explanation. 

Once they arrived at the house, Namjoon helped Mr. Wang take Jimin to his room, while Mr. Choi parked the Mercedes and the limousine, then went to do some tinkering in the garage, a sad expression on his face while he used the multi-tool Wren had given him for Christmas. The entire household staff was aware of Jimin's edict at this point, and when the two men helped him down the hallways of the house, there was an ominous hush, as of something dreadful coming. Everyone was afraid to even breathe in front of the blonde young man since it was evident that Jimin didn't spare someone as sweet and kind as Wren his wrath. None of them knew what had happened, but if he could be ruthless in his orders regarding her, they imagined that he would dismiss them without a second thought if they made the slightest mistake. 

Jimin was aware of the tension in the house, could feel it in the two men attending to him. Suddenly, there was a small commotion outside his bedroom door, and as Jimin turned his head, he was surprised to see Mrs. Lee in the corridor, scolding whoever was standing there. 

"I don't care, let him fire me!!" The woman exclaimed, and although her voice was calm, there was anger in it. "He had no reason to go that far, other than for spite, and that sweet girl deserves to be treated better than that!" 

Jimin's eyes widened as he saw someone reach out to grab Mrs. Lee's wrist, but she yanked her arm away, then turned and stomped into his room, marched directly over to him, then scowled at him, her hands on her hips. 

"Park Jimin! I hope you are ashamed of yourself! I don't have any idea what went on between you and Wren, but what she did couldn't possibly have been worse than what you did! Denying her entry to her own home, access to her own belongings! Shame on you!!! Your mother, God rest her soul, would not recognize you as her favorite son if she saw you like this! I was angry at you when you treated Wren like a piece of furniture for so long, and then when you kept her captive here and isolated her from everyone she loved, but this? How could you do something like that???" 

She stopped talking, and there was absolute silence, both inside the room and out, as everyone held a collective breath and waited for the eruption they all expected to follow. But, Jimin only smiled sadly to the woman and sighed. 

"I... I lost my mind, Ajumma... someone gave me some information, and I... I should have asked Wren about it, but I didn't... I could have asked you or Mrs. Kim, but I didn't... instead, I... I believed what I saw, and..." Jimin had been looking down at his lap while the woman chided him, but now he lifted his head and met her furious gaze. "I wish I could take it all back... I... I've since found out that what I saw wasn't the whole story, and... and now Wren is gone, and... and I don't know where... and I don't know what to do..." Tears slid down his face, and Mrs. Lee's expression softened slightly when she saw the damage that had been done. 

"Jimin. You are the head of a vast network of people; you own state of the art technology... what would your father have done if he'd made such a mistake as this with your mother? Or with Julie? And she'd fled?" She remained standing in front of his chair, but she lowered her arms, rather than holding her aggressive posture. 

Jimin sighed. "I know he'd look for both of them, but... but I can't imagine he would have done what I did... I don't know if she wants me to find her, and if I do find her, if she is willing to talk to me. I... I was horrible to her..." He lifted a hand and wiped the tears from his face, careful not to press too hard against the bruises appearing under his eyes. 

"We all saw how she looks at you. We saw how she turned to you when she needed comfort for any reason. I believe she will at least give you the chance to apologize, even if she can't forgive you. Wren is a good person; she sees the best in all of us, including you. Do what you can to find her, then figure out what to do after that." Mrs. Lee looked away from him and spoke to Namjoon. "Mr. Kim, have you called the doctor to come to the house?" 

"I don't need a doctor," Jimin said, but Namjoon interrupted him. 

"I called him when Mr. Choi was driving Mr. Park home; he should be here momentarily." 

As if on cue, the family doctor appeared in the doorway, walked over to where Jimin sat, then shook his head as he got a good look at Jimin's face. "Well... I won't be able to tell you if it's broken until the swelling goes down, but at the moment, your nose doesn't look like it's out of place. The usual treatment applies," the man turned to address Mrs. Lee, "ice wrapped in a towel, fifteen minutes on, fifteen minutes off. Over-the-counter pain medication and nasal decongestant." Mrs. Lee nodded, then left the room to make the compress. The doctor turned back to Jimin. "Once the swelling has reduced in a few days, I'll come back, and we'll see if it's broken." 

"I... I might not be in Seoul in a few days, doctor... and if I'm not, I don't know when I'll be back..." Jimin replied, "I think I'm going to be flying tonight..." 

The doctor nodded his head. "Take some nasal spray with you, in case your nose starts to bleed. Once the swelling goes down in a few days, if you notice your nose is disfigured or crooked, I suggest you see a doctor wherever you are to reset it. If you need actual surgery, I'd prefer it if you came back here and had it done. However, it can be surgically corrected even after it's healed, except then it would need to be re-broken... I'd like to avoid that, if possible..." 

Jimin chuckled. "Heh, I'd like to avoid that scenario, as well... would you be able to give me a pain pill for now? My head is killing me." 

"Hm, let me take a look inside your nose so I can make sure there isn't any fracturing. If everything is clear, then yes, I can give you one to help you sleep tonight." The doctor examined Jimin's nose, causing tears to come to the blonde young man's eyes, then gently patted Jimin's shoulder. "Sorry about that, but you're clear. Here's a prescription. Do you need more than one pill? You can take one every twelve hours; I can give you two..." 

Jimin blinked. "Two? That's it?" 

The doctor nodded. "Yes. Your injury isn't too severe, so you should be nearly pain-free tomorrow; I'm not even sure that you'll feel the need to take the second pill. If you do feel some pain, I doubt that it will be more than a mild headache, which can be alleviated by over-the-counter medicine." 

"Oh," Jimin replied, "I think one should be enough, then. Thank you, doctor; I'll contact you if I do need further care." 

"You're welcome, Jimin," the doctor said, then patted Jimin on the shoulder. "I'll talk to you later, say hello to your father for me, and remind him to eat healthier and exercise... I tell that to Julie every time I see her, and then when I see your dad, he acts offended; it's pretty funny." Jimin snickered, then groaned, and the doctor chuckled. "Sorry about that... you should feel a whole lot better tomorrow after you've used an ice pack and gotten some rest. If you develop any symptoms like severe pain, numbness, uncontrolled bleeding, or fever, contact a doctor immediately – me, if you're here in Seoul, or someone else if you're not. Those could indicate the need for immediate surgery." 

"Will do, doctor... thank you for coming so quickly," Jimin said, then reached out to shake the man's hand. 

The doctor shook Jimin's hand, handed the prescription for the pain medication to Mrs. Lee when she came in with the cold compress, then left. 

"Here," Mrs. Lee said, as she approached Jimin and held out the compress. "I don't think you should lie down yet, but you should be able to in an hour or so. In the meantime, is there anything I can get you?" 

Jimin took the compress with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Ajumma... yes, would you please bring me a mug of barley tea with a little cream and honey?" 

"Of course," she replied. As she turned to go, she handed the prescription to one of the younger household staff. "I'll write the list of what needs to be purchased; it will be easier to get it all at once, instead of trying to track down what we have in the house." Mrs. Lee walked out of the room with the young man. 

"Mr. Kim?" Jimin said quietly, and Namjoon turned to look at him. 

"Yes, Mr. Park?" The older man's voice was cool and unemotional, and his expression was carefully blank. 

Jimin sighed and frowned slightly, then whispered, "I swear, Namjoon Ahjae... I will find her and bring her home... and I will never do anything like this again..." 

"One can only hope, Mr. Park," Namjoon replied. "Is there anything you require before I take my leave, Sir?" 

Jimin lifted his hand and lightly massaged his forehead with his fingertips. "Yes, please... contact Jongin and Taemin, and ask them to come to the house as soon as possible." 

"I will do so immediately," Namjoon said, then turned to walk toward the door. "If there is nothing else, I will contact them; then I have other duties to attend to, Sir." 

Jimin sighed softly and nodded his head; his gaze turned to the window, so he didn't see the somber expression on the other man's face as he left the room with Mr. Wang. 

_**Jimin's POV**_

I would have sworn it was much later after talking to Jongin and Taemin, and they'd gone to start looking for Wren, but it was barely noon. I wanted to be the one organizing the search, but I was having trouble focusing, both from the pain pill the doctor had given me and from my eyelids being so swollen... both Jongin and Taemin had refrained from asking me what was going on, maybe they'd talked to Jungkook. Or maybe they just knew I'd done something terrible to my beautiful, sweet wife; because both of them had been cordial but not warm, which was not like them at all. I also told them that the video taken at the mall had been edited, and their other task would be to look for the person who sent it. 

I'd called Yieun and given him a brief synopsis of what was happening – I left out the part where I'd called my sweet baby a whore – dear God, Park Jimin, how the fuck could you do that to her – but I'd told him about the video... he will naturally put two and two together and realize most of what had occurred. Still, at least he wouldn't see the footage of me degrading her. Part of my motive for telling Yieun about the anonymous video was because he also had a vast network. With both of our organizations peering around, it was inevitable that we would find whoever it was who'd sent it. And then, I'd kill them... in the slowest, most excruciating way possible. 

All four of my friends knew about Wren's five aliases. I know some people would think it was dangerous for my biggest rival to know my wife's secret identities, but I knew I could trust Yieun not to hurt her. Consequently, while Jongin and Taemin sent our men out to look for her, Yieun sent a few of his most trusted associates, as well. With the express knowledge that if anything happened to her if they found her, their lives were forfeit. 

I wanted to call Jungkook and ask him to come to me, but I knew he wouldn't answer a call or text. I was almost positive he would calm down and contact me, but there was a part of me that wondered if I'd pushed him too far this time. After all, this wasn't the first time I'd made him angry during our years together, but it was the first time he'd said he was leaving and not coming back. And I knew how much he adored Wren, so he was furious with me on her behalf, as well. If I hadn't heard from him by the time we found out where she was, I would call him, but... I hoped he'd call me first. 

Mrs. Lee came back into my room with a tray of food, then sat with me and forced me to eat enough so she was satisfied that I wouldn't get sick to my stomach after taking the pain medication without having eaten anything yet today. I asked her to thank Mrs. Kim for making the soup and bread, said it was very delicious, and Mrs. Lee replied that it was from recipes Wren had shared from her mother. Of course, that hurt my heart, but I forced myself not to react. 

"Ajumma... would you help me to the bed, please? I want to sleep for a while until someone finds Wren's whereabouts." 

"Of course, Jimin ssi..." Mrs. Lee supported me to get off the chair, then walked me slowly to my bed. 

Our bed. Mine, Wren's, and Jungkook's. God, I hope that comes true. I lay down and groaned as the movement set my head pounding again, but I could feel the pain pill working already, and within minutes, I was comfortable enough to doze. 

"Thank you, Ajumma," I whispered to her, as tears began to leak past my closed eyelids, and I fought to keep from sobbing and causing my nose to plug up any worse. 

"You're welcome, Jimin ssi... for what it's worth, I believe Wren will be found, and I also believe she will forgive you. But, Jimin... you must stop falling back on the way you've been for so long, for both Wren's and your sake... I don't believe she would forgive you if you hurt her like this again..." Mrs. Lee gently brushed my bangs off my forehead, then turned to walk toward the door to leave the room. 

"I'll do my best, Ajumma... I hope she will come home with Jungkook and me..." 

"I hope so too, Jimin..." Mrs. Lee replied, then left the room and closed the door quietly behind her.


	104. Singing the song of the hunt

_**Wren's POV**_

I'm here again, wherever here is. It must be a town of some sort; otherwise, there wouldn't be buildings, right? I mean... I guess it could be some sort of movie set, except the room that Jimin keeps pulling me into is a real room... or is it? It could all be fake, just like his love for me. 

Now, however, I'm standing in the middle of the park, in the center of a ring of trees, and the moon is new, so no light illuminates my surroundings. However, there is a strange glow, the source of which I cannot discern, but it is bright enough for me to see. The glow is a deep red, and it colors everything like it has all been painted with blood. 

It's freezing cold now – even more than it has been on the other occasions when I've found myself in this lonely, horrifying place, and I am shivering, even though I am aware that I'm wearing something warm. I looked down at myself and discovered I'm wearing jeans, a coat, and boots. I'm probably wearing some kind of shirt under the coat, but it's zipped up to my neck, and it's too fucking cold to open it up and see. Plus, I don't think what I'm wearing is really relevant at this point, but at least I'm not naked again. The coat is one of those big poofy kind that makes all kinds of noise when you move, and the boots have a short heel, which means that no matter what I do, I will not be able to do anything silently. 

Unless I move very, very slowly. 

As I became more aware of my surroundings, I realized I could hear movement, and when I looked past the trunks of the trees, I could see shadows. Huge shadows. Except I couldn't see what was making them. And as much as seeing whatever they are would scare me, not being able to see them but being able to see their shadows terrified me even more. I cast my gaze around, moving my head slowly to try not to cause the shushing sound of my hair brushing over the nylon material, and I was somewhat successful, as whatever noise I did make seemed only to be audible to me. 

I could see the 'town' to my right, about ten meters away, the opening in the buildings leading to the street I kept finding myself running on. From this angle, I could see that the buildings really were substantial, although whether all of them were occupied, I had no clue. There were windows on the second floor of each house/shop, and it appeared that none of the shades were drawn, so every one looks as though it's staring at me. There was no small light from a candle or a fire, and I had no idea if anyone was inside any of those places. And if they were, I don't know if they were aware that I'm out here since I'm not screaming at the moment. And even if they knew, would they care? 

I know I can't just keep standing here because I know the beasts are watching me, and at some point, they will begin to approach. None of the trees has branches low enough to the ground for me to jump to easily, and trying to climb the smooth-barked trunks in this coat would be impossible, so... my options are to stay here and see what happens when the beasts arrive; or try to get to the street in town as quietly as possible, then hightail it toward Jimin's house. 

By now, I know the way I need to turn once I reach the street, so I can find the place in which he shelters, as the break in the buildings has given me a sense of direction. I'm somewhat grateful for that, but honestly, I wish my mind would stop bringing me here. Especially now. After everything that's happened, will he rescue me this time, or will he abandon me to my fate in dreams, as he has in life? 

Well, I've never been known not to make some decision when there is a choice, so... I'm going to take the chance that if Jimin doesn't save me, someone else will... consequently, I turned very slowly and began to walk as quietly as possible toward the opening between the buildings and the street beyond. However, no matter how quiet I tried to be, my boot heels rang on the cobbles as though I was wearing tap shoes. Even if I put my toe down first and barely touched my heel to the ground, the sound was distinct, loud, and echoed weirdly in the stillness. 

I managed to get to the back of the buildings without seeming to bring any notice to my presence, even as ridiculous as the stupid boots were, but just as I passed from the 'park' to the space between the buildings, still not quite at the street, I heard a growl. This one didn't rumble in my belly, which made me think that maybe whatever beast was making the sound wasn't very close to me yet, and as much as I didn't want to make any more noise than I needed to, I also knew I needed to start hurrying before that growl stopped my thoughts. 

I walked faster, wincing as each footstep echoed off the buildings, louder and louder, seeming to crescendo when I reached the street, and I swear to god, the noise was not just of my footsteps but those of everyone else who'd ever trod this terrible path, and possibly not survived. By the time my feet touched the stone of the street, I had begun to panic, and I turned in the direction where Jimin's house lay, then broke into a run, my arms pumping as I lifted my knees as far as I could, making a mad dash toward that doorway that I prayed would fling open. 

The coat was more of a hindrance at this point, as somehow it had become two sizes too big – when I'd become aware of where I was, to begin with, the coat had fit me like a glove... now... it seemed to be getting bigger, with each step I took. I managed to grab hold of the zipper while still running, but as I tried to unzip it, the coat grew longer, and while I was trying to yank the zipper down, my foot caught on a broken stone, and I fell. Somehow, I wasn't screaming yet, and I found my feet, quickly shucked myself out of the coat, then started running again. Except I'd gotten myself turned around and realized I was running back toward the opening between the buildings. 

And just when that comprehension flashed through my brain, I saw one of the shadows start to take shape on the street as one of the beasts came to start the chase. 

"FUCK!!!" I shrieked, unable to keep myself quiet any longer, as I turned on my heel and started sprinting back the way I'd wanted to go. I had discovered I was wearing a long-sleeved tee-shirt, so at least I wasn't freezing, but then again, running like I was kept me from feeling the cold anyway – I could have been naked, and it wouldn't have mattered. I didn't look back as I ran, afraid that I'd lose my will to flee if I saw too many of the shadows behind me, as now I could feel the rumbling growl, and it was being breathed past more than one throat. 

I knew I was going in the right direction, but I still didn't really know where Jimin's house was in relation to the opening between the buildings. It seemed like I was running for longer than I had before and that the beasts weren't chasing me as quickly as they had... as though they knew something about my chances of survival that I didn't... and that thought slammed my sanity down. I became a gibbering idiot, shrieking and crying my distress as I pelted down the sidewalk, my frantic gaze on each door as I passed it, waiting for the sliver of light that would indicate someone was opening it to grab me and drag me inside. 

I ran. And I ran. And it occurred to me to wonder why I wasn't getting tired. And then I remembered this was a dream, and as much as it felt real, the laws of physics don't always hold. The thing was, the longer I ran, the more I realized that there was no blonde-haired man who was going to save me. No, this time... this would be when the beasts would catch me, or they would give up the hunt, and... beasts aren't likely to do that when they smell fear. And there was no way I could not be afraid. 

The growls kept getting deeper in my belly, and suddenly, one of the monsters began to howl... then another joined it, and another, and soon, I couldn't tell how many were singing the song of the hunt, but I knew that if they caught up with me, there was no way I would survive. 

I don't know if my subconscious remembered the pain my body went through when I was being tortured because my conscious mind didn't. I mean, I remembered there was pain, but unless it is happening at the moment, our brains block out the immediacy of the agony. I think if they didn't, the human race would have died out because women would have refused to go through childbirth. I know childbirth had hurt more than anything I'd felt up until then, and I can honestly say the torture was worse, but still... I know that intellectually, but not physically anymore. 

As I ran, I became aware that I could hear the heavy paws of the beasts pounding the stones as they drew nearer, could hear their sharp claws scratching the cobbles, but I would not look behind me. Now, I wasn't so much afraid of falling since they were so close it wouldn't matter, but I didn't want to see what they looked like. I felt that hot breath on the back of my neck, the little hairs stood up in horror, and just as I knew the first monster was getting ready to lunge and sink its teeth into whatever part of me it could grab to pull me down, that door began to open. 

Except this time... Jimin just watched. As the beast lengthened its stride and pounced, knocking me to the cobbles. When I fell, I was facing the doorway, and as the creature began to tear at my flesh, and I screamed at Jimin to help me, I saw him start laughing. I couldn't hear him, as the growls had filled my senses, and as more of the beasts arrived and began to fight over me, biting and tearing, but I could see the cruel, terrible expression on his face, while he observed me being killed in front of him. Now, my subconscious reminded me of how badly it had hurt to be tortured. 

Suddenly, I was no longer on the ground in front of Jimin's door but was instead in the room where those men had taken me. The beasts had become the men, and... as I was shrieking in agony, I turned my head... and saw Jimin and Jungkook standing against one of the walls, both of them watching avidly, expressions of glee on their faces. Actually, not glee, but... but it was as if they believed I deserved what was happening to me, and neither one of them lifted a finger to help me or to stop the torment. 

I lived through that whole ordeal again, every fucking second, screaming and shrieking and crying, while the two of them attended and even made suggestions occasionally about something else the men should do to hurt me. And finally, when I was nearly dead, and only vaguely aware of the pain, I saw someone approach from the corner of my eye, then realized it was Jimin... and he was holding a gun... and he lifted the weapon, took aim at my head, and... 

I came awake screaming and flailing in the bed, struggling and fighting with the sheet that I'd entangled myself in until finally, I was aware enough to stop. My heart was pounding in my chest, my head ached with a vengeance, and I slowly sat up, one hand pressed against my forehead, while the other extricated my body from the drag of the bedclothes. After a long few minutes of crying as the memory of the dream crashed into my heart and crushed my soul, I crawled out of bed, went into the bathroom to take something for the headache, then went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

I saw that it was three-thirty in the morning. I'd heard the urban legend that if you woke up at three-thirty a.m., it meant someone or something was staring at you. I'd never believed it; I still don't. But I will admit that it was a bit disconcerting to find I'd dreamt Jimin had killed me right at this time. 

I walked out onto the deck and sat to dangle my feet in the water, thought about everything that had occurred between Jimin and me from the beginning, then Jimin, Jungkook, and I. About the fact that I didn't see Jimin as my savior any longer... that I'd included Jungkook in the scene. That my heart had given up. Well, based on what had happened yesterday morning, I couldn't blame it. It's not like there is any more doubt about how they feel about me. Fucking whore. Fucking slut. Fucking bitch. All of the insults that had been cast at me while I was growing up came back in a wave and drowned me. I pulled my feet out of the pool and curled up on the deck, then sobbed. I hoped I wasn't so loud that I disturbed the neighbors, but I could not be any quieter. 

I said goodbye to the life I thought would finally be mine. To the gorgeous blonde-haired man who had stolen my heart, pretended to comfort and care for it, then ripped it apart, like the beasts in my dream. To the magnificent dark-haired man who had claimed to fall in love with me but had turned out to be an accomplice in my husband's murder of my spirit. I vowed I wouldn't give up on life, as I couldn't bear the thought of my family having to deal with my suicide, but I didn't think I could trust anyone again. I wondered if Jimin would ever let me see Chinmae, or if I would have to make up stories in my head about him, his growing up, getting married, having children of his own one day. 

Finally, I sat up, leaned toward the pool to rinse the tears and mess from my face, finished my water, and after I set the glass on the sink, I went upstairs and crawled back into bed. I expected to stay awake until it was daytime, but my body decided otherwise, and as tears slowly trickled from behind my closed eyelids, I fell into a dreamless sleep. 

_**Jungkook's POV**_

I can hear Jimin crying, can hear him calling Wren's name, but I can't see him, as there is a grey fog surrounding me, and it has isolated me from everything. Unfortunately, it's also making it impossible to tell what direction his voice is coming from. Still, I decided it was better to start walking, and hopefully, I would find him, rather than to continue standing there and bear the sound of his grief. 

And then my eyes slowly opened, and I realized I was on the plane, reclined back in my seat, and the crying was coming from Jimin's seat. I sat up, looked toward him, and my eyebrows shot up as I saw him sitting straight up in his chair, with his arms wrapped around himself, his legs curled onto the seat while he stared out the window at the night sky, as he tried to keep from waking me up. I observed him for a long moment, reluctant to offer him comfort since I was still so angry, but as I watched, he gasped Wren's name, and I could hear the abject anguish in his voice. 

I love him. I've loved him since the day I met him when we were little boys. I do remember that, even though some people say it's impossible. 

It was my first day of first grade. I'd spent the morning in my classroom, shyly getting to know a few of my classmates, and when it came time for recess, we'd run outside into the sunshine, happy to have the time to zoom around and play. One of the boys I'd started to become friends with was named Yugyeom, and he had a friend named Eunwoo, the brother of Jongin. As Yugyeom grabbed my hand to drag me to meet Eunwoo; Jongin, Taemin, and Jimin came running out onto the playground. 

I turned my head, took one look at Jimin, and that was the beginning of me adoring him. He was so damned cute back then. Of course, everyone will tell you I was too, but man, with his chubby cheeks and his adorable eye smile, and also being one of the cheeriest people I'd ever met... he wrapped me around his little finger without even realizing it. 

At first, we were too young to understand that our bond was more than just friendship, we just knew that we wanted to be around each other as much as possible, and whenever we were, we had a blast. I can't even tell you how many things we did that we shouldn't have, being typical boys, but we rarely got caught, and when we did, our parents weren't strict disciplinarians, so while we were grounded, there was no spanking. Which makes me wonder what the hell he was thinking when he spanked Wren after they were first married. Like, if it wasn't for sexual stimulation, then why? 

I don't know, and he has never been able to explain it either. I honestly think he might have meant it to become something more than that, but once he'd finished, he was too afraid to take the chance that she might reject him. I haven't told him that's what I think since it happened so long ago, and at this point, it doesn't matter. 

As we grew older and began to understand our urges, both of our parents sat us down and talked to us about the birds and the bees, and how sometimes, two boy bees like each other, and that's okay. Haha... I will never forget that conversation with my Dad. He said my Mom told him to say that. I laughed so hard. And then, Jimin and I compared notes, and his Dad had said the same thing. Our parents had gotten to know each other over the years and discovered that they had quite a bit in common, so it wasn't unusual for our families to take vacations together. Consequently, we knew that our parents had discussed how to approach the subject of Jimin's and my predilection without being too serious and making us feel bad. 

Two boy bees. 

Hah. 

I sighed softly, stood up from my chair, walked over, and sat in the one beside him. "Jiminie..." I whispered. 

"I... I watched... watched her die... Jungkook... I watched those beasts rend her limb from limb... and then... and then I shot her..." Jimin whispered, his voice tight as he held himself in check. "I... I was supposed to be her sanctuary, but I... I killed her... oh god..." He leaned toward the window and rested his forehead against it as he slowly fell apart. 

I stood up, picked him up in my arms – sometimes it surprises me how easily I can do that, even with him being a full-grown man – took him into the bedroom, then the two of us got undressed to our tee shirts and underpants and climbed into the bed. I'd looked at the time; we still had a few hours before we arrived in Singapore, and I knew it would be easier to rest together in the comfortable bed, rather than with the massive rift between us in our seats, even as comfortable as they were.


	105. It's going to be this easy?

_**Jimin's POV**_

Jungkook wrapped me in his arms, entangled his legs with mine, then held me close while I tried to force the memory of that dream out of my head. 

I have no idea how that happened, how the nightmare that Wren had was suddenly mine, but based on how she'd described it, I knew that's where I was when I 'woke up.' Only in my case, I was inside my house... or room... or whatever it was that she'd designated for me. I think I was seeing it through her eyes, as the second time she'd had the dream, once she, Jungkook, and I had reconciled, she'd given us both a much more detailed description of the place, both outside and in, and then she'd drawn the room she'd found me in. 

I had no idea she could draw. She was amazing at it. She and Jungkook share that trait; I can't draw a straight line with a ruler. She'd purchased colored pencils and drawing paper and shown Jungkook and me what she'd seen when she found herself in that forsaken place. She'd explained how the first time, there had been no break in the buildings, and the second dream had shown her the 'park.' She drew every detail that she could remember, and when she was done... I felt so sad. That she dreamt it because of me. I knew it was so because she said she'd never had it before, and it had only started once we arrived in Singapore... when she thought Jungkook and I were planning on murdering her. 

Anyway, so now, I was in the room she'd described and drawn for me. It was almost uncomfortably warm, as the fire in the fireplace was blazing – it appeared I'd just placed another log in the grate. I saw the soft furs that covered the bed, where Wren said I flung her, each time I yanked her in the door. I wondered why there was a bed downstairs when there were steps that led to a floor above, but dreams are so strange... who knows? I saw a wooden table and a kerosene lamp. And I saw the door that I was apparently supposed to wait besides, to save my wife from whatever demons pursued her. 

So, I stood there and waited. 

Eventually, I heard her screams, and as much as I wanted to race out there, grab her, then carry her in, something was stopping me... like, if I did that, it would only allow the beasts to grab both of us, and my best bet was to wait until she was near enough that I could catch her before she raced past. The bad part was, there was no window so that I couldn't watch for her. I wasn't even sure if I was supposed to open the door and try to look, as the light from behind me might catch the monster's attention. 

As I heard her getting closer, I started to prepare myself for the action. When I deemed the timing to be right, I flung open the door, completely ready to grab her wrist and perform my duty, but... but it was as though something else took over. Instead, I just watched... as the first terrible beast pounced on her and began to... oh god... and she saw me watch... as she wailed and screamed for me to save her, but then another beast came, and then another... and I knew it was too late. So, I took the pistol that suddenly appeared on the table, made sure it was loaded, pointed it at her head and fired, to put her out of her misery. 

I woke up crying, sitting in my seat on the plane, and it took a moment for me to reorient myself. Once I realized where I was, I glanced toward Jungkook and saw that he was sleeping, and I considered leaving the cabin to go to the bathroom and sob, but I wasn't sure I could do it without falling. The majority of the pain medication had worn off, and I felt another horrible headache coming on. As I sat and stared out the window, blind to the stars as the scene of what had just happened in my nightmare replayed in my mind, I felt Jungkook sit beside me. 

I continued to look out the window as his proximity began to unravel my self-control, and I told him what I'd done, then broke down completely. I felt him pick me up and carry me to the bedroom, then help me out of my clothes and under the covers, and as he pulled me into his embrace, I was sure I would cry for the rest of the flight, but I was finally able to relax enough to sleep. 

_**Narrator's POV**_

The plane landed in Singapore at close to three a.m., and both Jimin and Jungkook were too tired to drive, so they hired a cab and sat in the back, leaning against each other. 

"I want to find her as soon as possible, too, Jiminie, but neither one of us is in any shape to go traipsing around the city right now... we have the general location of where she's at, and I can't imagine she will be flying out before the end of the day tomorrow... if she wasn't going to stay, why would she come here? There were all kinds of other places she could go, including the ones she sent her aliases to... I can't believe she thought that would work; I wonder how much she spent on those tickets... aish..." Jungkook held Jimin's hand in his lap and gently rubbed his thumb in the other young man's palm. 

Jimin had his head resting against the back of the seat, and he sighed. "I just feel like... like if I don't find her right now, it will be too late... I know it's because of that dream, and the fact that she came here... well, I hope that means she isn't planning to do anything drastic... but until I see her in person, I'm going to worry..." He turned his head and looked out the window at the lights of the buildings as they drove past. "If I hadn't put the GPS tracker on her phone again, her ruse would have worked; we would have had men running all over the place, trying to figure out which name she'd traveled under... The fact that she didn't use Park Wren to come here was a pretty smart move." 

Jungkook chuckled softly and smiled. "Apparently, she didn't listen to your rule about not watching any more of those stupid spy videos, mm?" 

Jimin smiled and snickered. "She rarely follows my rules anymore... of course, there aren't nearly as many as there used to be..." Jimin sniffled and lifted his hand to wipe gently at a tear that escaped his eye. "Fuck, Koo... how the hell could I..." 

Before he could finish his sentence, Jungkook turned toward Jimin and gently gripped his chin, tilted the blonde's head toward himself, and kissed him warmly. "Hush, Jiminie... we'll find her... and she'll be all right... and she'll forgive the two of us, and we'll continue our vacation. I'll stay for a week or so, then we can decide if you want to be alone with her for a while, or we can all go to Taiwan. At least, that's what I'm going to tell myself will happen. I think if we both believe it, it just might come true." 

Jimin sighed and leaned against Jungkook again as he nodded his head. "Okay, Koo... I'll tell myself that's what will happen, too... god, I hope you're right." 

A short time later, the two men arrived at the house on Ford Avenue and let themselves in. They opened all the inner doors and windows, allowing the cool night breeze to waft through, then undressed and climbed into the big bed in the master bedroom. 

"It seems too big without Wren here..." Jimin whispered, his breath catching on a soft sob. 

"I know, baby," Jungkook whispered back, as he slowly rubbed Jimin's back. "But tomorrow, we'll find her and convince her to come home." 

"Okay," Jimin replied, then the two of them closed their eyes and drifted into dreamless sleep. 

_**Jimin's POV**_

The next morning, after the sun had begun it's dance to brighten the sky, I sighed and slowly sat up. As I was facing the spa deck, I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stayed there for a long moment, staring out at the spa deck, my thoughts wholly on Wren – where is she? What is she doing? Will we be able to find her? What will be the best way to convince her that we aren't here to hurt her again? 

How will I reassure my sweet, silly, beautiful wife that I adore her and I won't ever treat her that way again? How will she be able to trust me when I obviously lied to her when I swore I wouldn't hurt her again, but I did? I didn't lie on purpose, God knows I didn't, and I didn't want to revert to my cold, cruel self, but... but I did. How can I assure her that it won't happen at another time when I am angry? 

Mom... if you're listening... please help me... help me do whatever is necessary to relieve her doubts... to repair the damage I've done to her heart... to coax her to let me hold her so that I can comfort her. After what Mrs. Lee told me yesterday, I believe strongly that you sent Wren to me to teach me how to be a good person again... please help me show her how much I love her and need her in my life. 

I began to cry, and I lowered my face into my hands, careful not to press too tightly against my sore nose, then gasped, "Please, Mama... help me find her... help me love her... help me become the man she needs... please..." 

I felt Jungkook's arms as he sat up behind me and pulled me into his embrace. "Jagiya... shh, honey, I'm here, and we will find her... your Mom will help, I know it... hush, baby... let's take a shower and get dressed. Then we can go have breakfast and decide how best to get to her... all right?" 

I sighed and leaned back into Jungkook's arms, then nodded. "All right, jagi..." 

_**Jungkook's POV**_

I can't stay furious with Jimin. Yes, I'm still angry and incredibly disappointed, but I won't abandon him when he needs me... I won't refuse him comfort... I can't... I've loved him for much too long, and I've seen him at his best and his worst. Granted, what he did to Wren... that was awful, but... but I still can't hate him. I hope Wren forgives us... as I said, if she doesn't, I won't blame her, but... but I want the three of us to be a family. I want that dream to become a reality. I want her love to heal my lover. I know it's possible; I saw the evidence of that while they were here before... 

I know Yieun is searching for the person who sent that video, and I know if he finds them, he will make sure Jimin and I get our pound of flesh... whoever it was... I hope they know what's coming... I hope they sweat bullets every time the doorbell rings... or they receive a notification on their phone... I hope they spend every moment looking over their shoulder because we will find them. With the Tuan and Park network working together, there is no way anyone could hide for very long. 

I woke up and heard Jimin crying, whispering to his mother. I knew he did it when he was distraught; I'd heard him do it a few times over the years when his cold persona became too much for him to bear. Still, once he'd reconciled with whatever had upset his equilibrium, he took on the icy mantle again. Now, he was trying desperately to throw it off for good, and his soft sobs broke my heart. 

"Come, love," I murmured to him as I stood up from the bed and took his hand, pulling him with me, "let me take care of you, so you are better prepared to meet your wife when we find her." 

Jimin craved affection, he always had. He'd shut that part of himself away with Wren, but had never hidden it from me, Jongin, Taemin, or Yieun. Refusing him the refuge of my arms on the plane last night had broken my heart, but... but that was one of the only ways I knew to express just how angry I'd been. It was incredibly effective, and I didn't do it often... I think there had only been three, maybe four times, that I'd turned away from him when he'd needed me, over the span of our friendship. 

Consequently, when we entered the shower, I took the time to reacquaint myself with his body. Yes, he'd been living with me for the past few days in Seoul, but he had been so outraged by the possibility that Wren had cheated on him, he hadn't wanted me to touch him. Now... I held him against the wall of the shower; his chest pressed to it while I slowly stroked my length inside his ass, watching as his breath fogged the glass, listening to his sweet, low moans of pleasure. 

"I love you, baby," I murmured to him as I nibbled the shell of his ear with my lips. I had my arms around him, one hand gently teasing his nipples while stroking his thick cock with my other hand. 

"I... I love you too... mmf... Papa..." Jimin gasped in reply, a shudder inching up his back as I pushed myself deeper into him, the motion lifting him to his toes in front of me. "Oh, godddd...." 

"Cum for me, baby..." I whispered as I began a faster rhythm with my hips and my hand, my desire for the feeling of his tight muscles squeezing around my shaft, making me impatient. 

"Ah! Oh... oh fuck, Papa... yes... please Papa... fuck me... ngh... please... harder! Yes!! YES!!!" Jimin's voice rose with each harder stroke until I was pounding into him, and he was screaming. Suddenly, I felt his muscle tighten almost painfully around me while his cock spasmed in my hand, and shortly thereafter, he was shooting thick gobs of his semen against the transparent wall while I was filling his ass with mine. 

When we'd calmed down, and I'd pulled myself out, Jimin turned to me and slid his arms around my waist, then rested his cheek against my shoulder, sighing softly while I rubbed my hands up and down his back. 

"I'm... I'm sorry, Papa..." he said, his breath hitching as he tried not to break down again. 

"I know, baby..." I replied, holding him close and nuzzling his forehead carefully. 

"Are... are you... I mean... if Wren doesn't..." I could feel Jimin's body tense in my arms, and I hugged him tenderly. 

"No, baby, I won't leave you... and I honestly believe Wren will forgive you, but it may take a while... her reaction to us finding her today will give us a pretty good indication of whether she will, and how long it will take..." I reached down and gently rubbed his plump butt. "Let's finish our shower, so we can get dressed and go to breakfast; I'm pretty hungry..." Of course, as soon as I said that, my stomach growled. 

Jimin giggled and sighed. "Okay... I guess I'm hungry too... and I need to take some headache and sinus medicine..." 

I chuckled softly and stepped back, then tickled his belly. "You guess you're hungry... you should have heard your stomach while you were sleeping..." I grabbed the soap while he stepped under the water, then started washing him. 

"Yah, that wasn't my stomach, that was yours!" He replied, and as I looked into his eyes, I could see the gratitude he felt for me lightening the mood. 

We teased each other gently as we continued washing up, then left the shower to finish getting ready. Once dressed, Jimin retrieved his laptop from where he'd left it charging, we called for an Uber, and a short time later, we were seated at Casa Verde, a restaurant at the Botanical Gardens. We were enjoying our breakfasts while Jimin messaged with Taemin, who was telling him the information from the GPS loaded on Wren's phone when he choked on his coffee. 

"Jiminie?" I asked as I looked at him in concern. "Do you need help?" I was fully prepared to stand up and perform the Heimlich Maneuver on him, but he shook his head as he slapped at his chest. I'm not sure why people do that, but it's an automatic reaction – I do it too – even though it serves no purpose. 

Once he'd caught his breath and was no longer coughing, he took a big gulp of water, then turned the laptop to show me the screen. 

"Uh... okay, so it's an email from the real estate agent who sold you the Ford Avenue house?" I looked at it, then at him, and he looked at the screen, rolled his eyes, then scrolled down in the email. 

"Sorry, I'd scrolled back up to re-read what she'd said at the beginning of the email, which is why I hadn't paid attention to anything below it..." He pointed to a sentence a few lines down from the top. 

I read the words, then blinked. "You've got to fucking be kidding me... it's going to be this easy??" I looked back at him, and he grinned. 

"I guess so... and I guess it's a good thing Ms. Tan developed a crush on me and decided that Wren was an airhead, ne?" Jimin rolled his eyes. "I suppose I shouldn't be as happy as I am, since I'm the fucking reason Wren is in Singapore, but... at least she came here... it means she feels comfortable and safe."


	106. The scrutiny of Constance Tan

_**Wren's POV**_

I woke up at nine and sat up, then looked around the room to make sure there weren't any bogeymen hiding in the corners. Lifting my hands to my face, I scrubbed my skin with my fingers, climbed off the bed, walked into the bathroom, and did an abbreviated version of my daily routine. Since I hadn't had the chance to do much shopping yesterday once I'd arrived, I didn't bother washing my hair, and instead pulled it into a messy bun, then wore the summer dress I'd purchased. It had reminded me of the ones Jimin had liked so well, and even as much as he'd hurt me, I wanted to have something that would remind me of him... I imagined I would find other items that did, as well, but for now, this was enough. It was sleeveless and pale, pale green with large white polka dots all over. Even though it made me cry when I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror, there was a small smile curving the edges of my lips as I began to speak. 

"Ah, Jimin," I whispered as tears slid down my face, "I can hear your voice, telling me how cute I look in this." I smoothed the cotton material over my hips, then turned and walked out onto the balcony, unable to continue the conversation I was having with my aching heart. 

I stood there and looked over the water behind the house for a while, then went down to the kitchen, poured myself a glass of water, took out the little notepad and pen I'd received from the flight attendant on the plane yesterday, and began to write a list of things I needed and a few things that I wanted. I'd decided that I wanted a hot breakfast, and I'd found a restaurant that was – surprise – near Paragon... Nope, that wasn't going to work, as I knew I'd never be able to swallow a mouthful if I was that close to... well... yeah, so... 

I found another shopping mall just on the other side of the bridge leading to Sentosa Island. It looked like it had everything I needed, both for breakfast and for shopping for clothes, a laptop, toiletries, etcetera. And, there was a grocery store, too. So, one-stop shopping, here I come. 

I grabbed my purse, phone, and car keys, locked the door behind me, then climbed into the car. I pulled out of the driveway, and promptly drove around the little circle in front of the house, pulled back into my driveway, sat in the car, and broke down in hysterics. Finally, after what felt like hours of crying, sobbing, and shrieking, I exited the car, went back into the house, headed to my bathroom to refresh myself and make sure I didn't look too hideous from my heavy cry, then went back to the car, and this time, I made it to the mall. 

_**Narrator's POV**_

Jimin and Jungkook ate their breakfast at a relatively leisurely pace, neither of them too worried about Wren disappearing again since she'd rented the humongous house – Constance had attached pictures to the email she'd sent, and both young men were impressed by the location and the design. 

"Wow," Jungkook commented as he looked at the pics while Jimin scrolled through them. "Wren has excellent taste... I still don't know how she got stuck with you..." He snickered as Jimin smacked him in the arm. 

"Yah, I'm not that bad! But... I am definitely the lucky one in my marriage... god, Koo... I can't believe we're this close... I'm... I'm terrified of what her reaction is going to be..." Jimin sighed softly and frowned at Jungkook, who reached across the table and gently brushed his fingertips over Jimin's cheek. 

"There is no guarantee, Jiminie, you know that... but... we both know enough about Wren to know she'll at least allow us to talk to her, so... we'll have to do our best to convince her to give us both another chance." 

Jimin sighed again and nodded, then drank the last of his coffee. "Okay, then, are you ready to face the scrutiny of Constance Tan?" 

Jungkook laughed, drank the rest of his juice, then stood up and dropped some money on the table – enough to cover their bill and a small tip, as the waiter had been very friendly and helpful. The two men left the restaurant, caught an Uber to a rental car establishment, rented a Mercedes, then while Jimin called Constance to tell her they were on the way, Jungkook drove. 

"Oh, Jimin, it's so good to see you!" Constance cooed as she reached out to take his hand, then tried to kiss his cheek. Jimin sidestepped and offered a pained smile to the young woman, although she wasn't in the business of reading those kinds of signals, so she ignored it. "I hope the house on Ford Avenue is still keeping you happy; I was quite surprised when your sister rented the house on Treasure Island! Is your family back in the country?" 

Jungkook gritted his teeth as the woman kept all of her attention on Jimin, although he did offer her a fake smile when she glanced toward him. 

"Yes, Miss Tan, the Ford Avenue home is still perfect, and my wife wanted a change of pace, and since she's precious to me, I gave her leave to do what she wished." He didn't answer her question and instead asked one of his own. "You said she paid cash upfront? How much did she give you? I'd like to write a check to cover it and get the cash back if you haven't deposited it yet." 

Constance frowned slightly at his dismissive tone but then smiled brightly again as she replied, "Oh, yes, let me get that for you... I thought it was bizarre that she was carrying that much money with her, but since she had the full amount for a month's rent, I couldn't very well turn her down." 

Jungkook and Jimin exchanged an eye roll when they watched the woman shimmy her way to her desk, swaying her hips in what she expected was an enticing manner. She bent toward her desk, making sure to give the men a perfect view of her ass, then rummaged around in one of the drawers as though she was having trouble finding the bills. 

Jungkook leaned toward Jimin and whispered in his ear. "If that were Wren, I'd have her bottom bared and my tongue stuffed up her butt before she could squeal..." 

Jimin snickered and smacked the back of his hand against Jungkook's chest, then forced his expression to become blank again when Constance looked over her shoulder at the two men while still giving them that lewd view. 

"I'm sorry, what was that you said?" She asked as she looked between the two men. 

"Nothing, Ms. Tan, it was of no import... please hurry, I'm sure my wife is wondering where we are, as we messaged her when we arrived at the airport." Jimin slow blinked at the woman, and she blushed, then quickly stood up with the money in her hand before walking back to hand it to the blonde man. 

"Here it is, Jimin... you can bring the check to the office tomorrow if it's more convenient... it's not like I don't know where to find you if I don't get it..." The woman put as much sensual nuance into that statement as she could, but Jimin just rolled his eyes. 

"No, I'll write it now; I'm sure there will be no trouble with the bank tomorrow." He stuffed the bills into his wallet, then pulled out his checkbook and started to write the check. "Oh, how much is the rent at the prorated amount? I don't think we'll need it past the beginning of May, after all." 

"Oh, uh... just a moment, let me calculate that for you..." Constance was looking a lot less sure of herself, now that she'd lost half of her commission and since neither man was paying her any more mind than was absolutely necessary. She walked back to her desk with no exaggerated hip-shaking, sat in her chair, then typed away at her keyboard for a few moments. "That will be twenty-one thousand Singapore dollars." 

Jimin nodded his head, filled in the dollar amount on the check, then ripped it out of the checkbook and handed it to the woman. "Thank you, Ms. Tan. And I would like to remind you that the proper way to address me is Mr. Park, and Mrs. Park is my wife. Please remember that in the future, or we will contact another real estate agent when we want another rental property here." 

Constance gulped and blushed deeply, then bowed to Jimin. "Yes, Mr. Park, I apologize. Please give my salutations to your wife, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay, for however long you're here. I'll be sure to let the caretakers know that you're in residence, so they give you advance notice before they come to clean the Ford Avenue property." Now she was utterly professional, and Jungkook turned his head and covered his face with his hand, pretending to cough as he chuckled. 

Moments later, the two of them were in the rental car and headed toward Treasure Island. "Oh my god, Jiminie, that woman was on the prowl for you!" Jungkook laughed and rolled his eyes, then flicked the turn signal as he left the highway to enter the bridge that led to Sentosa Island. 

Jimin giggled and nodded his head. "Oh my god, I know, right? You should have seen Wren after we signed the paperwork when we bought the house; she was livid. She kept complaining and making snide comments in her 'Constance' voice... I finally shut her up by kissing her until she couldn't think straight..." 

As they drove over the bridge, Jungkook pondered for a moment, then asked, "If Wren signed the paperwork with you to purchase the house, why did she keep thinking you didn't?" 

Jimin sighed softly and shook his head. "I'm not sure... the only thing I can imagine is that she thought everything that was happening was some elaborate hoax, and I'd somehow managed to get every single person we came in contact with in on it. I imagine she finally believes we really do own the house, but... well, maybe... she's either renting this other place because she doesn't want to be somewhere that the three of us shared, or she doesn't think I really own it and she doesn't want to run into some stranger... or maybe it's a little of both... I don't know... but I plan to ask her." 

Jungkook looked toward Jimin, who was gazing over the water as they sped toward the other side of the bridge. "Jimin... you'll be... careful with Wren... right?" 

Jimin looked at Jungkook immediately, his expression filled with remorse as he nodded his head. "Dear God, yes, Jungkook... she... she deserves nothing less than everything, and... and I fully intend to give it to her. I... I don't know how she'll be able to believe me, since I promised I'd take care of her for the rest of my life, but... but I didn't... and... and I just keep thinking... it was her fucking birthday... the first one I'd be celebrating with her... I'd... I'd completely forgotten, once everything started happening..." Jimin turned his head and looked out the window again, as a tear or two slid down his cheeks. 

Jungkook reached over and lightly squeezed Jimin's thigh. "It's all right, Jiminie... we'll celebrate as soon as we can... both of us forgot... god, I feel like such a dick..." 

Jimin smiled sadly and rested his hand over Jungkook's, both silent for the rest of the ride. 

_**Wren's POV**_

I finished my shopping and went back to the house, somewhat surprised when I saw a Mercedes sitting in the driveway. I couldn't recall what sort of vehicle Constance had been driving yesterday, but it wouldn't surprise me if this were it; however, why would she be here, and more importantly, if she was here, why wasn't she in the car? And why hadn't she called to let me know she was coming. 

I exited my car and left everything behind, then slowly walked up to the door, unsure whether to open it or sneak around to the back of the house and try to peer through the windows and see if I could figure out what she was doing in my rental, without my permission. Of course, me being the spy movie aficionado I am, I decided on the latter course of action, and I tiptoed through the gate at the side of the house, then toward the backyard, where I could hear voices. Men's voices. And as I crept closer, I recognized those men's voices. 

"This is a pretty nice place, Koo," I heard Jimin say, then the clink of glasses, as though they were sharing a glass of wine... wait, sharing my wine! What the actual fuck??!! 

I started to get angry, then the full realization of the situation hit me, and my stomach plunged to my feet. Jungkook and Jimin are both here, at my rental house, in Singapore. My ruse with my various aliases didn't last long enough for me to make a plan, and now... now, they were here, and the most likely explanation was to... well, I didn't know. I hadn't expected them to look for me. And I hadn't made a contingency plan for if they had. 

Fuck. 

Well, apparently calling Ms. Tan to rent the house from her hadn't been the smartest idea, since it was obvious, she'd given the spare keys to Jimin the minute he'd flashed his smile. Hell, he'd probably given her that slow blink and scrambled her thoughts, too. 

Shit. 

I turned around and went back to my car as quietly as possible, then got in and drove away – thank god for people who like their luxury cars to be almost silent. 

Now, I had no idea where to go. I couldn't go to the Ford Avenue house since Jimin and Jungkook would go there if I didn't show up at the rental. I had no idea how they had figured out where I was so quick; I'd thought I would have at least another day or more. Hell, I had almost convinced myself that I could spend as much time in Singapore as I wanted since they wouldn't come for me. 

Why did they come for me? It's not like I kept anything of Jimin's... I left my wedding rings on the dresser at the house – I'd taken them off before I'd gone to the office, since I... well, somehow, I just knew we were over... maybe it was my depression talking, but... it had been right. 

The only things I'd taken that could even remotely be considered Jimin's property would have been the clothes off my back, my purse, and my phone... wait... my phone... did he...? 

I reached into my purse at a red light and turned off my phone, then kept driving, heading in the general direction of the opposite side of the island. It took not quite an hour, but finally, I arrived at a park, as far away from Treasure Island as I could get, while still being in Singapore... which isn't all that far, when you think about it. 

I pulled into a parking space, opened the windows, then just sat, while my mind went blank for a few minutes. I was lucky enough to have found a shaded spot, so it wasn't sweltering, but I knew I would need to go somewhere with a fridge and a freezer, as I'd purchased groceries that would need to be kept cold, or they'd spoil or melt. I was afraid to open my phone, in case Jimin had put a GPS tracker back on it and would be pinged as soon as I turned it on... but without it... wait, I'd purchased a laptop, and he didn't know about it. I wonder if there was wifi somewhere that I could connect to. 

Well fuck, unless I opened my phone to search for wifi, I wouldn't know where any was because turning on the laptop wouldn't do me any good without it. Hm... well, I knew that most cafes provided wifi to their customers, so... maybe I just needed to drive around a little and look for a place... or find a hotel, which is what I'd be looking for anyway. 

Okay, Wren, so the game plan is to either find a hotel, rent a room, find a café, use their wifi to find a hotel, and then rent a room. But no turning on your phone, for any reason. You know... I could buy myself a new phone... I mean, at least for emergencies or general purposes. At some point, Jimin wouldn't care at all, and I could use my old phone..., or he'd turn off the service, and I'd just have to find a place that could download my contacts to a new phone. Okay, that's the plan – find a hotel, buy a phone. Don't turn on my phone. Got it? Got it. 

Good. 

And then I realized I had no idea which direction to go to find a hotel, and if I weren't careful, I'd end up back on the side of Singapore that I was trying to get away from. So I decided to visit the seafood restaurant I saw mentioned on one of the signboards – you couldn't actually drive directly to the restaurant, but it wasn't too far. I thought I'd be able to get there and back before my ice cream melted, and if not... well, I could always buy more. I figured that the people who worked at the restaurant would know of a place I could stay – I imagined they were asked that question by any number of tourists on a daily basis. I headed down the path to the building, walked in, then smiled at the host when he approached. 

"Good afternoon, Sir... I am looking for a place to stay nearby... do you have any recommendations? Also, what time do you open for dinner? I've eaten breakfast recently and am not currently hungry, but your menu outside looks delicious." I schmoozed the man, who smiled. 

"What type of accommodation are you looking for, Miss? There is the country club very close, near the reservoir..." He took a good look at me, pursed his lips, then continued, "You know... one of our local residents has just opened up their house to visitors. They have a master bedroom that they rent, it's not too far from here, and it's surrounded by trees. It's not too expensive; I could give you their address if you're interested?" 

I smiled and nodded. "I would like that, yes... in the meantime, may I make a dinner reservation for tonight, please?" 

"Of course, give me one moment to get you the phone number and address... I want to call ahead and let them know that you will be arriving shortly to look at the room." I nodded, and he walked away, then I went and sat in one of the guest chairs and looked out the window toward the water. I could see the fishing pier and the clouds as they slowly built up for the next rainstorm. I'd remembered to purchase an umbrella, but I had left it in the car and was hoping the rain would wait until I was wherever I planned to stay. 

The man returned moments later and handed me a piece of paper with a name, address, and phone number written on it. He'd also drawn a rudimentary map. "We're here... see?" He pointed, and I nodded my head. "Leave the park on Sembawang Road, then turn right onto Admiralty Road East, then stay on it, it will become Admiralty Road West. Keep going until you see the Micron building on your right, which is at the intersection of North Coast Avenue and Admiralty Road West. Drive through the intersection, and just past it, you'll see Dahan Road. The address of the house is three thirty-nine." 

I studied the map while he opened up the dinner reservation book. I looked at him and smiled, gave him my first name – one of my aliases – and arranged to arrive for my meal at nine o'clock that evening. Thanking the man politely, I then exited the restaurant, walked back to the car, and drove to my new digs, feeling quite smug that I'd managed all of that so smoothly.


	107. Bingo, got it in one!

_**Jimin's POV**_

"This is a pretty nice place, Koo," I said, then clinked my glass against his. We were sitting on the deck at the rental house, waiting for Wren to arrive, and enjoying the weather and each other's company. 

We'd discussed whether we should park somewhere down the road and wait until she came back from wherever she'd gone, but I thought if we were here when she drove up, she'd be incensed enough that Constance had given us the key, she'd storm in and start yelling. Both of us giggled at the thought, and we'd taken a tour of the house, impressed with the floorplan and the fact that it was on one of the lagoons on Sentosa Island. Of course, that's also why it cost as much as it did. 

Right after I said that to him, I heard a noise from the side of the house. He heard it too, so both of us quietly stood up and walked toward the side yard, fully expecting to find a certain black cherry-haired girl standing there, ready to scold us. But, no... instead, we saw the backend of her rental car as she drove out of the driveway. 

"Shit!" I exclaimed, "Come on, we have to go after her!" I took a step to head toward the car, and Jungkook reached out and grabbed my arm. 

"Woah, woah, woah... we can't go racing after her; that will just panic her further and might cause an accident. And besides, I have someone tailing her." Jungkook stated. 

I blinked and looked incredulously at him. "What do you mean, you have someone tailing her? When did you do that??" 

"While you were in the restroom after we arrived here at the house. I wasn't sure how Wren would feel about finding us in her space without her knowledge, and just to be on the safe side, I called one of our men. He's been here since last night when you found out she'd come to Singapore." 

I blinked again, then shook my head. "Okay, I need to sit down, and you need to explain..." I turned and walked toward the back of the house, then went to the kitchen, pulled out a bottle of water for both of us, and sat at the kitchen table. "So, speak." 

Jungkook reached over and lightly pinched my nipple, causing me to yelp and smack at his hand, then he sat back in his chair and looked at me seriously. "Okay... when you called to tell me that you knew where she was, I called Jongin. He told me she was here, then gave me the names of some of our people who had been here since you bought the house on Ford Avenue." He held up his hand as I opened my mouth to ask a question. 

"Before you say anything, yes, we have people working for us here because the last thing we need is for you or Wren to walk into the house and have it explode, right? So, the people who clean the house work for us but are officially employed by a local cleaning service that Constance, your favorite real estate agent, uses. So, I called one of them and told them Wren would most likely go to the house and to keep an eye on her until we could get here." 

Jimin blinked. "So..." Jungkook raised his hand again, but Jimin kept speaking, "you knew she was at this house last night???" 

Jungkook shook his head. "No, I didn't. When she arrived here yesterday, she went to the Ford Avenue house, then stayed there for a few hours. She met Constance, then went back to the Ford Avenue house to get the groceries she'd left there. And then, she stopped at a restaurant and the bakery and finally ended up here. However, while she was with Constance, she saw five different houses, and they spent long enough in each one that any of them could have been the one she rented." 

Jimin closed his mouth, nodded his head, and continued to listen. 

"So, once she was done with her final purchases last night, she came here. By that time, we were on the plane and sleeping. And when we arrived at the airport, neither one of us was in any shape to come here and confront her, and since I knew our people were already here and had eyes on her, I wasn't worried she'd disappear. The people tailing her are a man and a woman, and they have been following her today. The man dropped the woman off at the mall that Wren went shopping at, and as much as Wren likes to think she's got this spy stuff down, she is really horrible at paying attention to what's around her... the woman was able to approach and talk to her..." 

"What?! Why would she do that??!!" Jimin exclaimed. 

"Hold on... she met Wren in one of the department stores and asked her for her opinion about a watch she was thinking about buying for her son. You know how Wren is, she doesn't think anybody is suspicious, and since the woman seems to be a normal, middle-aged Auntie, well... they had a conversation for a few minutes, and when Wren was distracted by something the woman showed her, the woman dropped a tiny tracker in her purse." 

Jimin blinked, facepalmed, then groaned when he bumped his sore nose. "Fuck... don't you think she's going to find it???" 

Jungkook shook his head. "Not unless she's specifically looking for a grain of sand. Honest to god, Jimin, the technology nowadays is fucking amazing. Taemin told me about it, and all of our people carry them now. So, even if our people lose her while they're driving, we'll still be able to find her, and she can't turn it off like she can her phone. Plus, we have another person working at the restaurant she went to this afternoon..." 

Jimin blinked again. "Wait, how..." 

"Our people who were following her saw her pull into a park, and they watched her for a few minutes, then realized that she was getting out of her car and walking toward a seafood restaurant inside the park. Before she went in, she used the public facilities outside. So, our guy hurried into the restaurant, paid the host an exorbitant amount of money to allow him to pretend to be employed there, then kindly spoke to our girl and gave her directions to a house that is conveniently renting a room... and I bet you can't guess who owns the house?" 

Jimin sat back in his chair and shook his head. "Park Industries..." 

"Bingo, got it in one! You're brilliant there, Jiminie!" Jungkook said, then laughed as Jimin leaned forward and reached out to swat at him. 

"Shut up... okay, so... now we know where she is... what do we do now?" Jimin looked out at the pool, then around the kitchen. "Great, so she's rented this place, and now she's renting a room... I wonder how many places she'd end up renting if we kept chasing but not catching her..." 

Jungkook smiled and reached over and lightly squeezed Jimin's thigh. "Does it matter, as long as we know where she is, and until we can get her to stop running?" 

Jimin sighed softly and shook his head. "No, not really... although I hope that when we see her this time, she won't run..." 

Jungkook nodded his head, then stood up. "Okay, well, we'd best lock this place up, then go catch our girl." 

Jimin stood up and nodded; the two of them exchanged a warm kiss, then they closed up the house, got in the car, and drove away. 

_**Wren's POV**_

I pulled into the house's driveway and was immediately impressed by the beauty of the surroundings, especially after having driven through a mostly industrial-business looking area. As I walked up to the door, an older lady opened it and smiled at me in a friendly manner. She looked Asian, but I couldn't assume she was a Singapore native, and since I obviously wasn't a native, I decided not to treat her to my butchered Malay accent. 

"Good afternoon, Ma'am; I was told you have rooms for rent?" I smiled and bowed politely. 

"Yes, good afternoon, I do... please follow me, I'll let you see both of them, and you can choose which one you wish to rent if you decide to stay." I followed her into the house, then up the stairs where she showed me both rooms. 

"I'd like this one," I said, as I looked out the window at the back yard which was surrounded by trees. 

"Very good," she replied, "come with me, and I'll check you in." The lady started back down the stairs, then asked, "What is your name, please?" 

"Amy," I replied immediately, "Amy Johnson... may I ask yours?" 

"I am Emma Lee; you may call me Emma if you wish..." She led me to an office on the first floor and gestured for me to sit, but I spoke before I did. 

"Thank you, Mrs. L... I mean Emma... before we sit down, would it be all right if I brought my groceries in? I went shopping with the idea of finding a kitchenette, and I'm sure my ice cream is nearly entirely melted by now." Fuck, I almost called her Mrs. Lee, and I could feel the tears suddenly pushing against the back of my eyeballs. 

"Oh dear, yes, I'll help you and show you where you can put everything away." Emma walked out with me, helped me grab the bags, then led me back into the house and to the kitchen, where she assisted me in putting the perishable food into the fridge and freezer. I am happy to say that the ice cream survived its time in the sun, so to speak, but one of the other items I'd purchased while I was shopping was an insulated cooler, which the ice cream had been sitting in. It wasn't entirely frozen, but it would be fine. 

I followed Emma back to the office, then sat in front of the desk. "How long will you be staying?" She inquired. 

"Hm..." I hadn't thought that far ahead yet, and I had no idea how long Jimin and Jungkook would squat at my rental house – damn them anyway, they have their own fucking house, what were they doing at mine? AND DRINKING MY WINE, TOO!!! I mentally shook myself, then smiled at Emma and replied, "May I stay for two nights, then see if I need to stay longer?" 

Emma smiled and nodded, then took out a ledger book so I could sign in. I had taken the additional five thousand that I'd withdrawn from the bank in relatively small bills – nothing over a hundred – so when Emma told me it would be fifty Singapore dollars per night, I took out one of the hundreds and handed it to her. I signed my name in the space allotted in the ledger, accepted the key, then started to stand up and turn around, my intention being to walk out to the car and retrieve my luggage. 

I immediately bumped into someone standing close to my chair, but out of my peripheral vision, so I let out a surprised scream, and the man and Emma began to apologize profusely. 

"I told you not to be so quiet, Bai! Oh, Amy, I'm so sorry, are you fine?" She came around the desk and took my hand, then patted it while I fanned myself with my other hand. 

And then I started giggling. And it was one of those moments where I was right on the edge of crying, so the giggling took over, and I had to sit down again to keep from falling. Both Emma and Bai were quite shocked by my reaction, and she sent him to the kitchen to get me a glass of water. When he returned, I had somewhat regained my composure, and by the time I finished the water, I was entirely in control of my faculties again. 

"Amy, please let me introduce my husband, Bai Lee. Bai, this is Amy Johnson; she will be our guest in the deluxe double room. Please go out to her car and fetch her bags." Emma smiled warmly at Bai, he smiled warmly back and then apologized to me again before leaving the room. A moment later, he came back in with a sheepish grin on his face. 

"I forgot to leave the car unlocked, didn't I?" I said as I reached into my bag, tugged them out, then handed them over. The three of us giggled, Bai went out to the car, and Emma asked if I needed anything else or wanted to go to my room and rest. I chose the second option; she led me back up the stairs, then Bai came with my luggage. I bid them a good afternoon, shut and locked the door, then threw myself on my back on the bed and stared at the ceiling fan, watching it go round and round. 

Maybe I should go back to the house on Treasure Island, confront Jimin and Jungkook, and ask them why they're here. I mean, if they're here to finally kill me and put me out of their misery, well... no matter where I go, or how fast I run, they'll eventually find me... I mean, it's what they do... well, part of it, anyway. My whole spy scheme wasn't as creative as I'd thought it would be if they're here less than twelve hours after I was. 

So... I can put on my big girl panties, meet them face to face, and accept whatever fate is mine; or, I can throw money away as Jimin does, and spend a few hours here, then go to another place and rent a room... and keep doing it until they finally decide they're done following me around. 

I wondered if they knew where I was now. I didn't think so, since I'd turned off my phone. Oh right, I was going to plug in my laptop once I found wifi, and I noticed this place has it for free. Of course, the point of turning on the laptop was to search for wifi, so... although I do need to start looking at the job postings. 

I sighed softly and rolled over onto my stomach, then looked around the room. Oh great, no clocks. I imagine it's because most people rely on their phones to find out what time it is. Guess I have to plug in my laptop after all. Except when you buy a new laptop, you have to make sure it has all the current programs, so as soon as I turned it on, the stupid thing wanted to look for updates, then download them. "Ugh," I groaned as I plugged it in, turned it on, then let it sit there while it searched the web. 

Great... I have no idea what time it is, I don't want to open my phone, and it would be really strange to go ask Emma or Bai since they most likely would wonder why I'm not looking at my phone. I sighed softly, then reached into the pocket of my purse where I stashed my phone and held it in my hand for a long time, as though I thought it was a snake that would bite me, as soon as I turned it on. Well, I guess it kind of was, because as soon as I did it, Jimin would know where I am. But, maybe if I do it quickly enough, it won't ping them or stay on long enough for them to trace it since all I'd be doing is checking the time. 

"Okay, here goes nothing," I whispered to myself. I quickly pressed the power button, and as soon as the screen lit up, I looked at the time, then turned the phone off again. It was just after noon. 

Wow... I haven't even been here for twenty-four hours yet. 

I lay on the bed for another few minutes, then decided to freshen up a bit, then take a nap. The air conditioning in the house made the room feel heavenly. After I'd washed my face and brushed my teeth, I put on my cute little pajama top and shorts – these were pink with white stripes... started to cry as I looked at myself in the mirror and remembered everything Jimin had said to me on the plane when he'd seen my other set... then crawled under the sheet, after I folded the comforter down, while I brought the box of tissues with me. 

And then I remembered he'd told me I could call him halmeoni because he'd always have tissues for me. 

I rolled onto my side with a tissue crumpled in my hand and sobbed myself to sleep.


	108. Halmeoni, I need a tissue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Til Death, thank you for reading my story. I will be writing new ones, I hope you enjoy them, as well. :)

_**Narrator's POV**_

Jimin and Jungkook knew for sure where Wren was now, as Emma had called Jimin and told him that Wren had paid for two nights at the house. He thanked the woman politely, then cut the call, and looked out the window. 

"She has reservations for dinner at Beaulieu House at nine o'clock... we're going to be at the house in less than thirty minutes, and it is..." Jimin looked at his phone again, then turned his head toward Jungkook, "twelve-thirty... are we going to cool our heels somewhere and wait for her to go to dinner, or should we go directly to the house?" Jimin sighed and looked out the windows again. "She went to the complete opposite side of the island to get away from us, Jungkook... thank god we weren't somewhere like Australia..." 

"No shit," Jungkook replied, then sighed softly. "Honestly? I think the longer we wait... I just don't think we should wait any longer. I don't think she'll ditch dinner, but I don't want to cause a scene at a public place, just in case she gets angry enough to start yelling. Or afraid enough to try to run... that would be difficult to try to explain." 

Jimin nodded his head. "I agree... besides, I don't want my pretty girl to think I hate her for a second longer than she has to... I... I hope she doesn't reject me out of hand..." 

Jungkook wanted to mention that Wren was his pretty girl too and that he hoped she wouldn't reject him, but he knew what Jimin meant... and Jungkook thought Jimin needed to be the one to talk to her first. 

They drove without talking much other than the occasional comment about something outside the window or who they imagined might have sent the video. They refrained from discussing that subject for long, as they began to get angry, and neither of them wanted to be in that mood when they saw Wren. 

Finally, they turned onto the street, then pulled into the driveway, both of them breathing a sigh of relief when they saw Wren's rental car parked nearby. They exited the vehicle, entered the house, greeted Mr. and Mrs. Lee, and then asked the lady for a favor. A few moments later, Jimin was standing in front of the door of the room Wren was in, Jungkook was standing to his right side and slightly behind him, and Mrs. Lee was knocking on the door. 

"Miss Johnson? Hello? May I speak with you for a moment?" Mrs. Lee called to the young woman. 

_**Wren's POV**_

I felt like I hadn't gotten any sleep in days, so I'd bought some sleep medicine and had taken it when I lay down for my nap. When I heard Mrs. Lee... Emma... knocking on the door, I blinked my eyes blearily, sat up and peered around groggily, then sniffled, grabbed a tissue and my stuffed teddy (I'd bought it and Jimin's, Jungkook's, and my colognes at the mall and had spritzed the bear with it), climbed off the bed, and shuffled to the door. It wasn't all that far, but it felt like miles, and I was woozy enough that it didn't occur to me that I was in my PJs, but even if it had, I figured since the lady was old enough to be my mother, or at least an aunt, I wasn't going to worry about her seeing me in a tee-shirt and shorts. And to be quite honest, I wasn't entirely aware of where I was, and I thought it was Hyun Ajumma knocking... stupid sleeping pills... 

I took a deep breath, jumped a little as she knocked again, unlocked the door, and opened it. 

And was met with the sight of my husband, Park Jimin, standing there. 

"W-where's Emma?" I asked stupidly, my brain unable to process his presence. I vaguely realized that Jungkook was standing behind him, but for now, my full attention was trying to focus on Jimin. 

"She and Bai left the house, honey... Jungkook and I..." Jimin replied, then started to say something else. 

_**Jimin's POV**_

Oh my fucking god, look at her... she's obviously been sleeping, and she's hugging a teddy, holding a crumpled tissue in her hand, and she's looking at me like she isn't sure who I am. She looks like a little girl who's just been awakened abruptly from a nap... which, I guess she kind of is... fuck, she's so stinking adorable... 

"Jimin-ah!!!" Wren cried, then shocked the hell out of me by stepping close, wrapping her arms around my waist, and burying her face against my chest. It took me a moment, but I quickly embraced her tightly, then just held her as she sobbed. 

"D-Daddy!!! I had the most horrible dream!!! I dreamt you called me bad names and made me go away, and you and Papa hated me, and I didn't know where to go, and those monsters were chasing me, and you watched them hurt me, while you laughed, and then you shot me and killed me dead!" There was a whole lot of stuttering going on while Wren said those words, and it took a bit before Jungkook or I could figure out what she said, and then it dawned on me. Wren thinks everything was a dream. Oh god, what's going to happen when she becomes aware that it wasn't? 

"Wren-ah," I whispered softly when she stopped speaking, "let's get you back in bed, baby... Papa and I want to cuddle you, okay?" I was hoping the three of us would be comfortably entwined before Wren's full consciousness returned, and I imagined part of the reason she was so confused now was from exhaustion and fear. She told me later that she'd taken a sleeping pill, and I'd seen the effects of those on her before – they pretty much make her loopy for hours. 

I felt her nodding my head against my chest, so I slowly started walking forward while she stepped back, with Jungkook following behind. Once we were in the room, he closed the door, and I kept her moving toward the bed until the back of her legs touched against the mattress. 

"Is this one of those psychotic breaks?" Jungkook murmured in my ear as he looked over my shoulder at Wren, who was still sobbing and clinging to me like her life depended on it. 

"I think so," I murmured back, then gently disengaged from Wren's arms and rubbed my hands up and down her sides. "Okay, sweetness, let's get in bed... you get in the middle, I'll get in on this side, and Papa will go around and get in the other side..." She nodded and did as I'd said, and once I'd gotten in beside her, she came to me, flinging her arm and leg over me and pressing herself as tightly against my body as she could, with Bear stuck between us. Both Jungkook and I were still in our shorts and polos, but we'd kicked off our shoes, and I stuck my tongue out at him when he undressed to his underpants, then got in on the other side. "Jerk," I commented softly since I was already getting too warm, but I didn't want to let go of my sweet wife. 

Wren felt his warm body as he pressed against her back, and I could feel her relax, then fall back into sleep. 

"Oh my god, Koo," I whispered as quietly as possible, "she's sleeping... I... I can't believe she... oh god..." I took slow, deep breaths while Jungkook reached over and rubbed my arm, and I tried to keep from breaking into tears. 

"Well... if nothing else, her semi-conscious self trusts us to care for her, so... that's a good thing. Hopefully, her fully conscious self won't freak out once she realizes where she is and who's with her..." Jungkook replied as he offered me a warm smile. "How does your nose feel?" 

"It kind of hurts; I should probably have taken a powder, but... I don't think it will get too much worse, and I don't want to move... we both know how demanding our little baby gets..." 

Jungkook grinned and snickered, and Wren peeped open her eyes, then grumped, "Shhh, the baby's sleepin'!" She squeezed herself even more tightly against me, sighed softly, and relaxed again, and in moments, cute little snores were whistling from her nose. 

Jungkook rolled onto his back and facepalmed himself, a big, goofy grin curving his lips. "Oh my god, Jiminie..." he whispered, "after all this... after all we did to her... she still wants us... and she is still as fucking adorable as ever... I think I might die from happiness..." 

I smiled at my gorgeous lover as I slowly reached down to slide my hand into the back of Wren's adorable pajama shorts, then gently began to squeeze and fondle her bottom, bringing a contented sigh from her lips. "That's my baby," I whispered to her, then nuzzled a kiss against her forehead. 

A little while later, the two young men fell asleep, and the three of them dozed for the rest of the afternoon. 

_**Jungkook's POV**_

I woke up with my arm over someone's side, but as I slowly opened my eyes, I saw it was Jimin, and I was spooning him. I waved my hand a bit in front of his body, expecting to connect with Wren's side as well, but nope, there was no warm little girl snuggled against him. I noticed that the light in the room was muted, so it must be near sunset, and I lifted my head from the pillow to see if I could spot our sweetie, a sudden chill inching up my spine as I wondered if she'd awakened, realized she wasn't dreaming, then gone on the run again. 

If she had, I didn't expect she would continue to make it easy for us to find her, although, with the tracking device in her bag, we'd catch up to her eventually. 

And then, as I gazed around the room, I saw her. She was sitting in one of the chairs in the reading nook, her legs pulled up and curled in front of her, her arms hugging her knees, and she was looking at me as though I was the beast from her dreams, come to eat her soul. 

I sat up very slowly, trying not to move in a threatening manner, and my motions woke Jimin. 

"Wha...?," he mumbled, and I hushed him gently. I know he's groggy when he wakes up here in this heat and humidity, and since he was still dressed in his shorts and polo, he looked uncomfortably warm, which wouldn't help his state of mind. 

"Shh, Jiminie... our baby is awake... and she's afraid..." I murmured to him, then offered Wren a small smile. 

My words had the same effect as if I'd thrown a pitcher of cold water on his head, and his eyes popped open, his gaze focused and intense. Still, he was careful when he sat up not to make any sudden moves, and Wren remained on the chair, although she looked even warier than she had when I'd first seen her. 

"Wren-ah," Jimin called to her softly, and her big blue eyes shifted to him. "Can you... will you talk to us? Talk to your Daddies?" He smiled warmly, then waited for her response. 

As the three of us sat there in our silent room while Jimin and I held our breath, Wren blinked, and two fat teardrops trickled down her cheeks. I wanted to go to her so badly, to take her in my embrace and comfort her, and I know he felt the same, but both of us continued to give her space. 

And, finally, she spoke. 

"Why... why did you... did you come... here? Is... is it now... now that you'll... kill me?" As she talked, tears slipped more quickly from her eyes, and by the time she stopped speaking, she was sobbing, hugging her knees as tightly as possible, and pressing her forehead against them while rocking herself back and forth on the chair. "What... what did I ever do? Did I... did I offend you somehow? Before I even knew you? Did I offend one of your friends or family, what... what happened that... that made you force me to go through all of this?" As each word dropped from between her lips, her voice rose until she was screaming the last and rapidly heading for a full-blown hysterical fit. 

Jimin jumped up from the bed and strode to the chair, then grabbed her in his arms, picked her up, and brought her back to the bed. "Here, Koo... take her for a minute so that I can undress..." 

I took her from him and held her close, trying to soothe her as she'd stopped talking in coherent sentences and was now wailing. Jimin quickly shucked himself out of his polo and shorts, then climbed on the bed again, took Wren from me, and sat against the headboard, holding her in the bowl of his lap. 

"Wren-ah... please, honey... I'm so sorry... so very sorry... you haven't ever done anything to deserve how I treated you, I am an asshole. I am a stupid prick, and you should hate me for not listening to you about the video. But, Wren, I swear it... I won't survive without you... please don't leave me... scream at me, curse at me, hit me, kick me, I don't care, just... just don't leave me, Jungkook, and Chinmae... we need you so much, baby... we love you more... I can't take back my idiocy, but I promise with all my heart, I will do everything in my power to care for you the way you should have always been." 

The longer he talked, the calmer she became, until she was huddled against him, her breath hitching in her chest. She lifted her head and looked at me, then tilted her head back and looked at him. "Hal... halmeoni... I... I need a tissue..." she gasped, causing him to chuckle and grab one from the box for her. 

"I love you so much, Wrennie. Jungkookie punched me in the face when I told him what I'd done... you can punch me in the face too, if you want... or kick me in the leg... don't kick me in the balls, though, because I need those to make our future babies with you..." He grinned when she giggled, and he and I shared a relieved glance. 

Wren nodded her head and leaned her cheek against his shoulder, then whispered, "I... I hurt so much, Daddy... my heart felt like it was going to die... I wasn't going to kill myself, but... but I thought I'd be alone and sad for the rest of my life... because I don't want anyone except you and Papa... and I... I thought you hated me... you both hated me... the things you said... do you... do you really think that of me? How... how can you want to even be in the same room as me if I disgust you that much?" 

I scooched closer on the bed; Jimin moved around until the three of us were laying down again, with Wren between us and lying on her back, then we both began to kiss and touch her, rubbing our hands along her body over her clothes, careful not to go faster than she wanted. "You don't disgust me, babygirl, and I don't hate you... I am so sorry I didn't ask you what had happened... I am so, so sorry..." 

_**Narrator's POV**_

Jimin and Jungkook spent the next few hours snuggling, comforting, and making love to their beautiful Wren while explaining to her what had happened. Jimin told her how Mrs. Lee – Hyun Ajumma - had told him the story about his father and mother – apparently, Jimin's mother and Wren were a lot more alike than Jimin had realized, as when his parents were first married, they didn't like each other all that well. Jimin's mother frequently 'ran away' whenever his father would be rude to her. 

"Mrs. Lee told me that my dad never hurt my mom physically, but he could be nasty with his words..." 

Jimin chuckled, when Wren whispered, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?" 

"Oh, hush, dangshin," he scolded gently as he tickled his fingers over her belly. "Anyway, whenever she would get tired of putting up with him, she'd wait until he was at work, pack a couple of bags, then go to one of the hotels in the city. There, she'd pick one of the more expensive suites, and order massages, manicures, and pedicures, pick a bunch of food off of the room service menu, and then call my father's office. When he'd pick up the phone, usually with a gruff voice, she'd tell him where she was, then hang up." 

All of this had been confided to Mrs. Lee when Jimin's mom was sick, and the two women spent a lot of time together, as Jimin's father didn't want his wife to be alone, in case she needed anything. Jimin acknowledged that there were many parallels between his relationship with Wren and that between his father and mother. 

"Mrs. Lee said that my mom told her the first time she called my dad and told her where she was; he ignored her and went home. He stayed there for about fifteen minutes, trying to pretend that he wasn't anxious about my mom being by herself. He went to the hotel, fully intending to drag her back to the house, but when he got there, she worked her considerable charm on him, convinced him to have a massage and mani-pedi with her, then eat the delicious food she had delivered once they were ready to eat." 

Jimin smiled and kissed Wren, then Jungkook, and continued. "She did that every time he was rude to her... and it got to where he'd look at her and call her a brat, she'd pretend to be terribly offended, and the two of them would spend the weekend somewhere. It didn't happen often enough for them to get bored with it..." He gently brushed his fingertips over Wren's soft mouth. "I never knew that about my parents. Mrs. Lee said that when my mom knew it was getting close to when she'd pass, she asked Mrs. Lee to tell me about it one day... after I had my own wife... because she knew I'd be exactly like my father, and she wanted me to have a wife who loved me like she loved my dad... so... she sent me you..." 

Wren sighed softly and made kissy lips toward Jimin, causing him to giggle and kiss her, and when he pulled away, she turned her head and did the same to Jungkook, so he giggled and kissed her too. "Promise me," Wren murmured as she looked at each young man in turn, "if anything happens... if anyone tries to break us apart again... please ask me for the truth. I... I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone... I want to be with you two and have our children and grow old together..." 

Both Jimin and Jungkook promised, then the three of them dressed and went to dinner. While at the table, Jimin placed her engagement and wedding rings back on her hand and the family tree pendant around her neck, where they belonged. They spent that night and the next at the house, then spent the rest of April at the house on Treasure Island, and every day, Wren was treated like a Princess, loved and pampered and spoiled. Her birthday was celebrated in high style a few days after they were at the Treasure Island house, and Jimin wanted to purchase the place for her. Still, she refused, logically arguing that they didn't need two houses in Singapore, and she loved the one on Ford Avenue better. 

Jungkook had planned to go back to Seoul on his own and leave Wren and Jimin to their own devices, but Wren begged him to stay, her opinion being that if they were going to be a threesome, there shouldn't be completely separate vacations. Maybe someday, but not yet. They traveled to Taiwan and spent the month of May, then went back to Seoul at the beginning of June, and from then on, they were a family, which eventually included three more boys and two girls. Wren's family tree pendant grew to include those birthstones, and the children grew up to have children of their own. Eventually, Jimin, Wren, and Jungkook decided to permanently live on Ford Avenue since Singapore's weather was kinder to their older bones. And there they stayed until it was time for the three of them to leave this Earth and start their journey together in the Beyond.

_**THE END** _


End file.
